The King's Mistress
by dolphingirl0113
Summary: [AU] Kagome and Kikyou Higurashi, rivals in every way, both find themselves in love with their King. But when a man at court brings Kikyou's scandalous past with him and threatens her life, Kagome must choose between old loyalty and a passionate new love.
1. Prelude

**Author's Notes:** Hello again to friends of old, and greetings to those of you who I have yet to know. This is my seventh story here on , and I hope you will find it as enjoyable as you have found my others. I will say that this one is slightly more unique then the plots I have attempted before, for several reasons: the first is that there will be many characters throughout this story, rather then have it simply be an Inuyasha/Kagome romance story. While there will certainly be plenty of that, this story will also focus on the relationship between sisters, obviously Kikyou and Kagome, and the process Kagome goes through as she matures from an innocent into a young woman with a better understanding of the realities of the world. That having been said, though, there will be plenty of romance too, because I'm a hopeless romantic myself.

While this is a chapter of the story, this is also going to serve as an introduction to the world I'm going to be putting the characters into, so I hope that, if only for this time, you all will read over the notes that follow so that you can have a better understanding of what's going on, and what the setting is like. But whether or not you read it is your choice, and either way, I hope you enjoy the story, and the next chapter will be coming out in the next day or so, after you've all had a chance to read this and become acquainted with my new plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**INFORMATION**

**Setting:** This story is going to take place in a fictitious country that has similar characteristics to England in the time of Henry VIII and Elizabeth I. While it will not be identical to those times, as I will have taken a few liberties of my own, most of the styles, language, and traditions throughout the story will be based on a historical foundation. The country itself, while fictitious, is a part of the rest of the world, so references will be made to places such as Spain, France, and Scotland, which were major powers in the world at the time when this is taking place.

****

**CHARACTERS**

The main character is Kagome, which is no change from my previous stories or from the anime or manga either. Kagome is sixteen years old when the story begins, and is the younger sister of Kikyou and the daughter of the Marquess Higurashi. Kagome should stay, for the most part, in character, and the only thing you might find a little off from normal is her relationship with Kikyou as the story progresses.

Inuyasha is of course a main character as well. He is the ruler of the country, and at the beginning of the story engaged to Kikyou Higurashi, Kagome's older sister. Both his parents are dead, his father having left him the throne, which left a chasm in the relationship with his half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, too, should be in character for the most part, however there will no doubt be times when he drifts a little towards the unusual simply because this is an alternate universe plot which makes me think I can take a few small liberties with the characterization.

Kikyou will have a much larger role in this story then I have given her in most of my other plots. She is the eldest daughter of the Marquess Higurashi, is nineteen at the start of the story, and has been living at court for nearly six years, or since she was thirteen years old. Her life has been plagued by scandal since she was fifteen and she had a rumored affair with a nobleman named Onigumo, which changed her for the worst so that now she is nothing like the young woman she once was. Her character will no doubt be the most out of character of anyone in this story, but all the same I think I've done a pretty good job of keeping her true to form, with only a few scattered moments where she is not.

Naraku/Onigumo is, as always, the bad guy, though I'm trying to put a twist on his evil plans this time to make it not quite so predictable. Yes, he'll still be obsessed with Kikyou, but some things will change, which is where the OOC stuff will come into play in regards to Kikyou. So be prepared for that.

Sesshoumaru will have a supporting role, but mostly he won't be a part of this story beyond making the occasional appearance to either assist or hinder his brother's attempts at ruling the country. He does not have the desire to kill Inuyasha, however, as is true in the anime/manga, which might make him out of character to some of you.

Kouga is, as he always is, the third wheel in Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. He is ruler of the North section of the Kingdom, but still a vassal to Inuyasha (who you might say is an ultimate king), and we first meet him when Kagome comes to court. Kikyou has engaged Kagome to Kouga without her permission, but even so their relationship gets off to a good start, and for the most part Kouga is just there to spice up the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome. He is pretty much true to form.

Miroku is Inuyasha's right hand man, at his side in every endeavor he makes. They are best friends, though no one is sure why since their personalities are so different, and in this particular story Miroku plays more of a supporting role then a main role...sorry everyone. There will be plenty of romance between him and Sango, if that's any consolation.

Sango is Kagome's best friend, having lived at court two years longer then Kagome. Mostly her job is to play the peacekeeper between Kagome and Inuyasha, along with Miroku, and to give Kagome a chance to calm down when situations get rough. Her character stays true to form for most of the story.

Shippou will have a very small role in this story, but he will be there and befriend Kagome as he always does. He is a pageboy for Inuyasha, and that is how Kagome meets him, and from there the relationship grows. He is also pretty much true to form.

****

**KEY TERMS**

**The North, The South, The East, The West:** All these are pieces of the kingdom, ruled separately by Kings, but who all, at the end of the day, have to answer to Inuyasha. Throughout the story you will meet each ruler.

**The Tower:** This is an idea that is 100 extrapolated from history. In England there is the Tower of London which, in the time of Henry VIII and Elizabeth I, was used as a prison for criminals. It was said that in those times its shadow would cause even an innocent man to shiver because it was a horrible place where you rarely came back out after you went in. The Tower in my story is the same concept.

**Hunting Parties:** Hunting parties were extremely common in old times, with the King riding out with his court to hunt for the days meal. It was so common that it became an opportunity for a social gathering, and women would come along as well to follow the men, though they would rarely hunt.

**The Court:** Though obvious, this needs explaining. The Court consists of everyone who lives at the palace with the King, who serves him or is there as a courtier. Kagome, Kouga, Kikyou, and Sango are all members of Inuyasha's court because, in the end, their job is to serve him above all else.

**A Courtier:** A courtier is someone who lives at the palace day in and day out, with their main job being simply enjoying the hospitalities of the royal family and the King. They attend the royal banquets, the dances and masques, and live in the palace.

**Summer Progress:** This is something that the old courts of England would do every year, making a summer 'trip', if you will, around their kingdom, staying in the homes of different noblemen. In this particular story I have used the concept and taken it to a different level so that during the Summer Progress Inuyasha's court will visit the four sections of his kingdom individually.

**Masquerade:** I realize this may be a familiar term for all of you, but in the context that I'm using it, you might be somewhat unfamiliar with it. Historically, masquerades were actually orchestrated performances at court, where the King, or his friends, or a chosen woman, would actually plan out a theme for the masque and play out a story, giving different parts to different men. A very common theme, for example, at Christmas would be the three wise men coming to see the baby Jesus. After words, naturally, there would be dancing, but the masquerade itself was more of a performance, and that's how I'll use the term in this story.

****

**THE FASHION OF THE TIMES**

Okay, so I realize that there are always many questions regarding what people are wearing, and why. Keeping true to the concept of following historical England, the women will be wearing the old gowns that English Nobility would wear, with either short or long sleeves of varying styles, and sweeping skirts (though they are not the hoop skirts people associate with England...that actually came later). The men will be wearing shirts and pants with shoes...yes; even Inuyasha will have to part from his red haori for this. Sorry.

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Prelude

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_Writing this personal memoir is something I have been avoiding for some time now. I'm not the type who enjoys dwelling on the past, and its triumphs and mistakes. However, in this case my advisors say it would be wise to put to paper all I know before I grow too old and the clarity of events starts to dim. I laugh at the thought of aging. I'm only twenty. But then, I suppose time does go by quickly, and one can never be too efficient with one's life. So here I am, sitting down at my desk, which once belonged to my father, to write out how I came to power...how I became Queen._

_It's not the kind of story one would expect. I am no great person, born into wealth and power and prestige. I was by no means poor when I was born; in fact I was the daughter of Lord Higurashi, a Duke in his own right. But that does not make me a great person by any stretch of the imagination. There are far nobler women then I, who probably feel I have stolen the crown from their rightful little heads. And all I can say to them is, frankly, oh well. _

_But I digress._

_What will follow is an account of my life from the moment I made my debut at court to the time when I married the King. Of course, now that you know the end, you are probably thinking the middle of the story shall be quite boring? I assure you, the reason my advisors are so adamant that I record my story is for its extremely interesting plot; the kind one would usually expect to find in a thick novel by some great author, which I am not. I have the joy of having lived this story, rather then depending on a muse, as authors must. So basically, what I'm saying is, you won't be bored._

_I expect that if you are reading this, you are either one of my descendants, or a curious page wanting to learn more about the history of the palace and its occupants. Either way, it is of no concern to me. All that matters is that I get this story finished so that I may go about my life, and attend to my beautiful son, who is always wanting of attention, considering he will be almost two years old as of a week from now._

_He is a wonder to me, and to his father. He has my ebony hair, and my husband says he has my kind smile too. But he also has the hard, proud gaze and straight back of his father, as well as his beautiful and stunning amber eyes. I feel so blessed to have him, and another on the way... _

_Yes, yes, I know, I need to stop giving away the ending to my story, but from what I've already said I might as well tell you straight out that there is a happily ever after, in the end, and I must insist you remember that, for there will be moments, I am quite sure, when you will doubt my words. But the fact that I am writing at all, with the seal of a Queen, should be proof enough to you that I speak the truth._

_Yet one must ask: what is happily ever after? Countless authors have written about such a concept, and yet, now that I have lived my own version of a fairytale (if one could even call it that) I'm not sure I understand what it means to live happily ever after. _

_Does it mean that you are happy, and surrounded by people who love you? That I surely am. Does it mean you have many children? If that's the case then I'm certainly on my way to being very happy in old age. Or does happily ever after simply mean that: everything turns out alright in the end, and there are no regrets? If that is the case, then I most certainly am not living happily ever after, for I have my regrets... _

_I have learned much, in my young life. More, my mother believes, than I should have. I have lost, too. God knows how I've lost a great many things and a few souls who were very dear to my heart. I have lost my other half, my other self...but now is not the time to mourn._

_It never ceases to amaze me, how being a Queen makes you older than your years, in ways you wish desperately were not true. I have seen but twenty years, as I stated before, and yet, my heart feels like it carries memories and burdens enough for a woman over fifty. I no longer belong to the circle of friends I once held, except for one, and without her I think I should go quite insane with loneliness and despair._

_You are probably surprised to hear this...surprised to know that, being Queen of an entire realm is not something that makes me happy...but it's true. I never wanted a crown, although my husband tells me that is why I, in the end, received one. And that burden is something of a dark shadow in my life._

_However, I want to assure you that I am happy in other areas of my life. I am happy in my husband, the King, whom I love more then life itself. He gives me such joy, and loves me no less then the day we were married two years ago, and I crowned his Queen. Frankly, if not for his love, the light in my life should have gone out ages ago._

_I am happy in my son, the young prince, who brings joy to both his father and I. He never ceases to amaze us in his strength and agility, even at his tender young age. Already, he can crawl, and roll over, and pick up objects one would suppose too heavy for his frame. We love him, and I have already given the King his early Christmas present with the announcement that our boy will soon have a younger brother or sister._

_I am happy in my mother, who is a constant well of support and strength. Even now, at the age of forty-two, she looks young and vibrant, and never allows anything to get her down. And when I am angry or depressed or weighted down by matters of state, she is always at my side immediately, lending me her own light and energy._

_I am happy in my brother, one of the first knights of my husband's circle of friends, second in the King's favor only to my lord Miroku. He supports me in everything I do, and is my defender if ever there is a soul who would speak ill towards my name. _

_So you see, there are many things that bring me joy, and it would be wrong to suppose that, just because the crown of a Queen makes me unhappy, I am unhappy as well. My husband always says I have a way of bringing light wherever I go, and that I can see joy in places he cannot. If only he knew how much of the light I carry is thanks to him and his love. That I give so much to others I rarely keep enough light for myself, and that if it weren't for him, my light would go out. Perhaps he does know..._

_But I digress once more._

_I shall stop this preamble, as I'm sure you are all anxious to move on to the real story. As I said before, it is not the kind of story one would expect in the telling of how a Queen came to the throne. I did not simply meet my prince and live happily ever after, I did not have a fairy godmother offer me a magical night so that I could enchant a King. What I have, I have earned, and at a great price...a price, I sometimes think, that wasn't worth it. But then, whenever I see my son, I know that it was, and so I am content. So now I shall, to the best of my ability, portray to you honestly and justly how I, Kagome Higurashi, came to the throne of this great country._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome, Queen_


	2. Announced Engagement

Author's Notes: None.

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter One: Announced Engagement

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for any of the historical ideas, facts, or realities I have taken for the sake of this story.

* * *

_The first time I met the King, I was only sixteen years old and angry at the world for many reasons. At the time the country was divided into four sections, the North, the South, the East, and the West, all ruled separately, though each ruler had to answer to the one King of all, who my sister had somehow managed to ensnare. It was thanks to Kikyou that I had been engaged to Lord Kouga, ruler of the North, without my consent, and I knew deep down it was a method of getting rid of me, for that's what it means to be sisters: you act, or you don't, and the loser is the one who ends up leaving home for a faraway, unknown land while the winner stays to claim her prize. For this I was bitter, and my court debut, which should have been a joyous occasion, felt more like a sentencing hearing, and I could almost hear the bars of my prison of marriage closing in around me. _

_Little did I know then that the King was as anxious to avoid his wedding as I was mine; it would become a mutual bond between us, beginning with that first meeting. I laugh now at the memory, for back then I never could have guessed the repercussions for that chance introduction in the rose gardens..._

__

* * *

__

It was exactly one year since the former King's death when his son announced he had chosen a woman to be his wife and Queen. There was much rejoicing, for all believed that now the country would be stable again after much turmoil between their young King and his brother following the death of their father.

In order to please the people, the King had ordered for seven days of festivities, which would include banquets and balls at the palace, and romping and feasting in the streets. Surely this meant that good times were ahead. And so, in order to properly honor the new bride-to-be, noble families flocked to the palace by the hundreds to pay their respects and, hopefully, win favor with the soon to be Queen.

But one family did not move with such haste, for by all accounts they already had the eye of the King's fiancée. And so, while all the others rushed past in their carriages and atop their horses, the Higurashi family moved at a leisurely pace, enjoying the scenery and the chance to see the countryside.

They were a proud family, to be sure, but humble all the same. They were made up of Lady Higurashi who, following her husband's death ten years ago, had been honored by the King in receiving the title of Marquess, thus allowing her to remain unmarried and run her household as she pleased. She had three children, her youngest being her son, Souta, who would one day inherit their vast home, her younger daughter, Kagome, and, as all the land now knew, her eldest, Kikyou, who would soon be Queen, married to King Inuyasha.

They made their way slowly down the road, now empty, for all the previous traffic had passed, and altogether it was a very quiet, somber journey, for the Marquess knew that her daughter was unhappy.

Kagome sat atop her impressive grey mare, her back rigid as she brooded over her current situation, a deep-set frown in place on her face. Her sister was to be married to the King, and she was to be sent away to marry Kouga, lord of the North, and a man she had never seen before. It wasn't exactly how she had imagined it all in her dreams.

"Oh come, sweetheart," her mother called out kindly, "Don't be so glum. You have no idea how exciting the court can be."

But Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and grunted in a very unladylike fashion, unwilling to be anything but absolutely depressed. "I have no interest in going to court knowing full well that in six months time I will be married to a complete stranger and sent away to the north to live among the wolf tribes."

"Lord Kouga won't be a stranger by the time you marry him," the Marquess offered, trying to find some way to cheer up her daughter. "And besides, by marrying him you are a Queen in your own right."

"Yes, but still suppliant to Kikyou, who will rule over all."

"Is that what bothers you so much? The idea of being beneath your sister?"

"Do you expect me to leap for joy? It's bad enough that I'm younger then she is, and plainer, and simpler, and less witty, but now on top of all that I shall have to call her Your Majesty." Kagome spat the words as though they were poison.

For as long as she could remember, she and Kikyou had been rivals. Of course, it wasn't always like this, where the ultimate prize was a crown. It used to be attention from their parents and neighbors, who received the best jewelry and who looked more beautiful in a particular dress. Those had been simpler times. Those had been times when Kagome had loved Kikyou more then life itself, and had been loved just as much in return. Now everything was changed...

"You must not be jealous of your sister, Kagome...you don't wear such an emotion well."

Kagome whipped her head to the left to look her mother square in the face. "I'm not jealous of her!"

"Oh really?" The Marquess raised an eyebrow, having heard such lies before from both her daughters. "Then what exactly would you call it?"

"I-I don't know," Kagome confessed, "But I know I do not envy her position."

"Then what is it that troubles you so, Kagome? Why are you not the laughing girl I know so well, and love so much?"

Kagome looked away, taking in the lush, rolling hills of the country and the pleasant sound of the birds chirping in the surrounding trees.

She wasn't jealous of her sister, in fact, there was no one Kagome would rather avoid then Kikyou. That was the problem.

As sisters who were only two years apart in age, and looking nearly identical, everyone inevitably compared the two, and Kagome, as the younger, always managed to fall short somehow, be it in beauty, charm, wit, or intelligence. And over the years, casual comments regarding her inferiority had turned her bitter where her sister was concerned, and for some time the two had ceased any sort of sisterly affection, driven apart by the pressures to outdo the other.

"I wish I had someone else's face," Kagome finally answered her mother's question, for lack of a better response. "I wish I did not so closely resemble the future Queen of this country, because now it will be even worse then it was before, since Kikyou and I shall both be Queens, but Kikyou even more so then I."

Lady Higurashi smiled that knowing smile of hers and reached out to touch her daughter's hand, careful not to fall off her own black mount. "Kagome, you know that there is no one dearer in my heart then you, right?"

Kagome nodded. It was true, the Marquess, though loving toward all her children, made no secret of the fact that Kagome had a special place in her heart that none other could reach. She said it was because of her gentle nature.

"Then that is all that should matter."

Kagome sighed. "But soon I will be far away from you, and married to a stranger in a strange land. It won't matter how you regard me. Who knows what they shall think of me there?"

"Well perhaps you shall find some comfort being so far away from home, where no one knows Kikyou, save for her name."

But Kagome shook her head vehemently. "I don't wish to live so far from you, and so far from my home."

"You had to leave some day, Kagome. You are sixteen years old, and it is time for you to marry and start a life of your own. You couldn't live at the mansion forever, because eventually Souta will take a wife, and then what? You couldn't have intended to live with them as a spinster?"

Kagome started to reply when her brother rode between them, looking as handsome as ever, though still with the face of a young boy. At the age of thirteen, Kagome could tell that he would break many hearts before he finally took marriage vows. "I don't want to marry anyone, mama. Girls are disgusting and annoying."

That brought forth laughter from both women who, since they loved him so much, took no offence to what he said.

"You've been listening to Kagome too much, I fear," the Marquess chuckled, and Kagome sat up straight in her saddle, a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

"So what if he has? What if neither of us ever marries, but instead share the mansion, and its inheritance, and live as we please?" She glanced at Souta with a playful grin. "We could have wild adventures in the woods, what do you say?"

His eyes lit up at the prospect. "I say it sounds like a great idea! I shall not marry, and Kagome won't go away!"

Lady Higurashi smiled at both her children fondly. They, more then Kikyou, had an air of innocence about them, having never been to court before, whereas her eldest daughter had spent the last five years of her life living at the palace as a lady-in-waiting. How she would miss them when they were grown and gone.

"Kagome is to marry Lord Kouga," she replied, her voice kind but firm. Playing and fantasizing was alright, to a point, but eventually it had to end. "She is lucky her sister was able to arrange such a match for her at all."

"Lucky?" Kagome laughed, though this time it was full of bitterness. "Kikyou did this only so that I will now be far away from her. Trust me; she likes my company as much as I do hers. Neither of us can stand the comparisons made between us."

The Marquess chose not to respond to her daughter's latest comment, knowing it was an argument she would not win. Kagome would just have to settle herself to her fate on her own.

"I hear that Lord Kouga is very handsome," she offered finally, hoping that would interest her but, deep down, knowing Kagome cared little for a person's outer appearance. She was a hopeless romantic, and the Marquess figured this is why she was so distressed about the arranged marriage. It meant she would not have the chance to fall in love the old fashioned way.

"He may be, but he is also of the wolf people, and I hear they are barbaric."

"Oh, he can't be all bad if he is considered a lord."

Kagome chuckled. "Oh yes he can. If the people are barbaric, that means their ruler is as well, or else they wouldn't be allowed to behave that way."

Lady Higurashi finally gave up all together and decided to just enjoy the scenery instead. Her daughter could be so stubborn at times. She got that from her father.

After a long time of traveling in silence, Souta shouted that he had spotted flags and, sure enough, when they looked up, Kagome and her mother saw the white towers of the royal palace sticking up over the lower trees in the distance. It wouldn't be long now...

"Kagome, please try and be more like your normal self," her mother implored. "I think if you do that, everyone at court will be delighted with you."

"But this is how I am now, mama, and this is how I will be the rest of my life."

The Marquess just chuckled at her daughter's melodramatic attitude. "You know, your father and I were an arranged match, and look how well that turned out?"

"Yeah, but you only had to move down the road from your home about five miles, and now your father lives with you, since grandma is dead and he cannot live alone anymore."

"I'm just trying to get you to understand that it isn't always a bad thing, having an arranged marriage. Sometimes it could be better if you know very little about the man you are to marry," she winked, "It means that the first few years of your marriage feel more like courtship, which makes for an even longer honeymoon."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "You're forgetting one thing. I have to actually like my husband before I can be happy."

"Have faith, Kagome, and be like you always are, finding the good in everything. That's how you will be happy."

Sighing, Kagome looked at her mother, knowing she was right, but at the same time unsure what to do. "I just don't know what good there is in this, mama."

Lady Higurashi smiled at her daughter with all the love in her heart, giving Kagome a warm feeling. How she would miss her when she went away. "You'll find it, sweetheart, you always do."

* * *

Inuyasha reclined on his rather oversized throne, feeling, as he always did, a bit embarrassed by how small he was in comparison to the large chair. His father had been so much bigger then he was.

But no matter, he reminded himself, for the carpenters were already working on a new throne to match the one arriving for the Queen after they were married.

Thinking about Kikyou, however, soured his mood slightly. He had not thought it possible, but he was less happy now that they were engaged then he had been in all the months he had known her prior. But then, the Kikyou seen in public was, as he had discovered all too late, very different from the real Kikyou behind closed doors.

Outwardly, she behaved like the perfect courtier, with pleasantly seductive smiles and flirtatious flips of her head that sent her long black hair cascading over her shoulders, leaving all the men in the room staring and all the women envious. She always knew exactly what to say, laughed at just the right time, and somewhere along the way had managed to snare Inuyasha in her trap.

In the beginning, he had thought himself in love. But now that he looked back, he realized it was more desire that had driven him to finally ask her to marry him, because surely love would not fade so quickly?

Of course she had not been perfect at hiding her flaws all the time. There were moments when she had snapped at him, or said something snobbish, or hinted that she was really after a crown, and not the King himself, but he had forgiven her for all of that, so enraptured as he had been by her otherwise immaculate charm.

And now he was stuck, plain and simply put, with no way out. He had sealed the engagement, and the wedding was already being planned, the Queen's dress being fitted, and the second throne being made.

"I guess I just wasn't meant to have an easy life," he muttered as his sharp ears atop his head swiveled in the direction of the door leading into the main ballroom, where he could hear footsteps. He sighed, knowing only one woman walked with that much confidence toward his throne room.

Kikyou burst into the room looking rather upset, but still managing at the same time to appear composed. She wore a dress of deep, seductive red accented by white velvet around the seams and the edges, her neckline cut lower then was considered modest, a wealthy diamond at her neck. She certainly knew at the very least how to dress like a Queen.

"Inuyasha, why was I not told that my family had arrived?"

He regarded her with his usual lazy gaze. "I didn't know you cared about whether or not they even existed. Frankly, if it weren't for the laws of nature I would not have known you had a family at all, considering how little you talk of them."

"I have been caught up in my life here at court. There is much to do when planning a royal wedding."

"Indeed, so much so that you have not once invited them to visit, and now that they are coming, you have betrothed your younger sister to a man who lives far away. Forgive me, dear, but it would seem that you do not like your family."

Only Kikyou's eyes revealed her frustration, like an elegant peacock that had just been offended, her dark gaze sharp as she stared at him. Finally she shrugged, as though she no longer cared, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"It is of no consequence," she chirped, "Because they haven't seen me yet."

Then it dawned on Inuyasha that Kikyou didn't care about seeing her family, but rather them seeing her. She wanted to dress in her finest clothes and wear her finest jewels in order to humble them before her.

Darkening his gaze and snorting in disgust, Inuyasha cursed his horrible judgment again silently. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to change," he commented smoothly, masking his growing anger. "Their official welcoming ceremony isn't set to begin for another two hours."

Kikyou looked away for a moment, her eyes softening...or was he just imagining things? She never acquired such a look around him. At least, not since they had become engaged. "Is..." She looked back at him. "Is my sister Kagome with them now?"

Inuyasha was surprised at her interest. So surprised that he forgot to respond with a callous remark. "Yes, she's been shown to her rooms along with your mother and brother."

"I see..." a wisp of a smile crossed her face. "Kagome..."

Inuyasha couldn't figure out what was going on. "Kikyou, is something wrong?"

As though someone had snapped her out of a trance, Kikyou stood up straight and regal once more, her face passive. "I don't see why they should have a welcoming ceremony at all, it's not like they are of any importance to the court."

"Your mother shall soon be mother to the Queen, and as such she and your siblings deserve great honor. After all," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes cynically, "If it weren't for them, it would have been someone else wearing the crown in six months."

Obviously realizing this was one battle she wasn't going to win, Kikyou glared at him sharply, her eyes practically sparking with fire, before whirling around, her long black hair falling elegantly over her shoulders, as it always did, her delicate heels clicking against the stone floor as she left the room.

Once she was gone and Inuyasha heard the satisfactory click of the door to assure him thus, he rose to his feet and stormed out of his throne room in the opposite direction, down a corridor toward the rose gardens. At least there he might find some peace and solitude.

But even that fate was not willing to grant him, for as he slammed the door open and stepped into the lush rose gardens, he realized he wasn't alone as a young woman started, whirling around to face him.

Sighing in irritation, he waved his hand without even really looking at her. "Forgive me; I suppose we'll just have to share this place for the time being."

"Of course," he heard her soft reply, and the sweet sound caused Inuyasha to do a double take, and actually see the woman before him.

She wore a gown the color of the sky, outlined in royal blue velvet, accenting her shapely figure and slim waist before sweeping away from her in long, elegant skirts, her sleeves falling loosely to her fingertips in an old-fashioned style Inuyasha had not seen since his mother was alive. After her death, and then with the arrival of Kikyou, a new fashion of tight sleeves had taken hold, and he had to admit he had never really liked it.

At first Inuyasha could have sworn he was looking at Kikyou herself, but after only a moment it became clear this woman was entirely different. Her ebony hair was shorter and thicker, falling only about half as far down her back in soft curls, accenting her dark, mysterious but warm eyes set within a kind, heart-shaped face. She stood erect, as though with a secret pride, and currently held a rose up to her nose, a half-smile on her full lips, obviously from when she had been sniffing the bud a moment before.

"You are new to court," Inuyasha stated after finally finding his voice, and she blinked, as though waking as well from a secret revelry.

Kagome had come to the garden as she was told that was where she could find some time to be alone, and at first when she heard the door open had felt nothing but exasperation that her solitude should be interrupted. But when she saw who the new occupant was, she could barely speak.

His amber eyes were what snared her, deep and filled with secret pain, accented by his long silver hair. He seemed formidable, as though a presence of power surrounded him, and even the cute dog ears atop his head appeared powerful at that moment.

"Yes," she replied to his question simply.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha felt a jolt, realizing that this was Kikyou's younger sister, the one he had expected to be as much of a cold stone as his fiancée. She was so different then he expected, and he could already tell, just by looking at her, that she was the complete opposite of her sister.

"So you are the sister of Kikyou?" He saw a look of pain cross her face, and wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Yes, though I would prefer if you just forget about that."

"Why?" Inuyasha could not hide his surprise. "I should think you would be honored to be the sister of the future Queen."

"I consider it no honor," Kagome snapped back, and Inuyasha suddenly felt his patience grow thin. How dare this woman speak to him thus; did she not know who he was?

"You would be wise to watch what you say, Miss Higurashi, for it is treason to speak so about the royal family."

Kagome chuckled and turned away for an instant. "Kikyou is no more royal now then she ever was, no matter how much she tries." Turning, Kagome eyed the stranger before her and felt a sudden apprehension. She had seen the way he had recognized her name, meaning he knew of her, and had been waiting for her arrival. "You're not Lord Kouga, are you?"

There was a tone of dismay in her voice, and Inuyasha suddenly remembered that she was to be married to that wimpy wolf who had been a rival since he was born. "What if I am? What would you do?"

Kagome felt herself relax, realizing he was not. "I don't believe you, so it does not matter."

"What do you mean? How do you know that I'm not Kouga?"

She smiled, and for some reason Inuyasha felt himself calm in the presence of the warmth that radiated from her face. "I can see it in your eyes." She smelled the rose again, turning around.

"It is rude to turn your back on nobility," Inuyasha chided, not liking at all the feelings in his chest at that moment. He much preferred anger, or simple desire, both raw emotions that were easy to understand. This new feeling was foreign to him.

She turned around and regarded him almost arrogantly. "Forgive me, sire, I've never been to court."

"That is no excuse," he retorted, for some reason looking for a fight.

"I shall bow before the King, which is enough."

"The King...?" He was about to add that he was the King, but then stopped himself. For some reason he wanted to talk to this woman as an equal, and not worry about her biting her tongue due to the crown on his head. She was intriguing.

"Yes, the King. I shall bow before him, and none other, for I am soon to marry Lord Kouga and be Queen of the North."

"You shall have to bow before your sister, for she will be your superior."

Kagome's face darkened. "I have no intention of ever bowing before my sister."

Inuyasha was surprised at the vehemence in her voice. Clearly, the feelings Kikyou harbored for her younger sister were reciprocated, and suddenly he couldn't help but feel sorry for this young woman being married off to a strange land simply so the older sister could feel more secure and at ease.

"To not bow is treason."

"So everything is treason then," Kagome said with a slight chuckle. "I guess the King enjoys running a rather strict court."

Inuyasha felt himself tense at that, not liking the offensive comment at all. "You should watch your tongue, Miss Higurashi."

She regarded him innocently. "You can tell others of what I have said if you like, and then I can get in trouble. But I don't think you will." She cocked her head to one side. "I don't think you will harm me."

"You arrogant little wench," he suddenly burst out, feeling his temper snap. "Don't presume to know what I am thinking!"

"What did you call me?" she retorted. "How dare you! I shall report you to the King!"

But he was already stomping back into the castle, thinking she could report all she wanted, and it would do no good. He would certainly enjoy seeing her surprised face when she was brought before 'the King'.

Kagome remained standing in the rose garden for several minutes after he had left, knowing she had been rude, but at the same time not regretting it. Her mother wanted her to be kind, and so she would be, but only to those she felt deserved it. This man, she felt, was arrogant and snobbish.

And yet she could not get him out of her mind throughout the next hour as her ladies prepared her to meet the King and her sister. He was certainly intriguing, and handsome. She wondered who he was.

Finally, her mother appeared in the doorway dressed in a gown of gold, a smile on her face. "Are you ready, Kagome? It's time to go."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," Kagome replied with a sigh, rising to her feet from where she sat on her large canopy bed and walking out into the hallway.

Souta was waiting for them at the entrance to the large courtyard, where apparently there was a great ceremony for their arrival. It was already obvious that to be related to the Queen meant the family was considered extremely important.

Two young men appeared, dressed in fine attire with serious faces. "Lady Higurashi? We are to escort you and your daughter to meet the King. Your son shall follow at your side."

The Marquess nodded her head and accepted the arm of the man who had spoken while Kagome reluctantly took the other, Souta at her side looking excited. At least one person was happy in all of this, she thought.

The doors opened and they were met with a grand spectacle. Banners were hanging from the walls of the palace in the blue and white colors of the Higurashi family, and before them was an isle created by two rows of knights, one on either side.

Swallowing, it suddenly occurred to Kagome that she was indeed about to meet the King, and she felt a small amount of apprehension. Hopefully, she would make a good impression.

Walking slowly, careful not to trip, she followed her mother, allowing her escort to lead the way. Two people came into view at the end of the isle, and Kagome knew who they would be: the King, and her sister Kikyou.

Sure enough, there she was, regarding Kagome with an extremely haughty expression, as though to say _look at me now sister_. She wore a gown of stunning purple, the color of royalty, and her fingers were adorned with jewels of all shapes and sizes. It was obvious Kikyou wanted no doubt left in the minds of her family as to who she now was.

But Kagome was suddenly not even aware of Kikyou, for her gaze had drifted to the man at her side, standing proudly with a cape of white fur about his shoulders, a crown on his head. _Oh god no_, she thought, catching a familiar flash of amber as he regarded her arrogantly, a smirk on his face seeing her suddenly pale complexion. Kagome felt herself sigh in defeat, falling low in an elegant curtsey, knowing this was a battle she could not win.

So much, she thought, for a good first impression.


	3. Court Debut

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I can't believe the incredible response this story is already receiving. I appreciate all the wonderful comments you are giving me, and I sincerely hope that you continue to enjoy the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I absolutely adore historical fiction novels, especially from the times of ancient Greece, Rome, and Egypt...but most especially, I love novels circulating in the times of the Tudors. The mannerisms of the royal court fascinate me, and while I cannot bring all of that to this story because it just doesn't fit the characters, at the same time I hope to be as realistic historically as possible.

In this chapter we'll meet more characters, and start to move forward...just a little...with the plot. At this point, though, I'm still just setting the stage for what is to come. And as for Inuyasha and Kagome, well, I know they're not very fond of each other right now, but give it time...the romance will come, I promise. After all (speaking to my former readers), have I ever let you down in this department? So now I'll shut up and let you all get on with chapter two! Enjoy!

* * *

****

**Yami Yasha 4ever:** Thanks for the reading suggestion, I'm always looking for new books to devour. And, if you like historical fiction, might I recommend "The Other Boleyn Girl" by Phillippa Gregory? It's about Anne Boleyn, but told through the eyes of her less-then-famous sister, Mary. It's a fascinating read, especially if you ever wanted to know anything about the Tudors...especially Henry VIII.

**Miyu6:** I would love to write a novel some day...but it's so hard to find a plot that hasn't been used too much, you know? I mean, I have a lot of ideas, but at the same time, they're all kind of recycled. Oh well...maybe I'll write romance (not the sickening gushy stuff, though). Thanks for the review, as always!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Two: Court Debut

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

__

_Never has a girl felt so humiliated, I am quite sure, as I did that day in the courtyard, surrounded by all the pomp and ceremony, bowing in honor of the King, who was none other then the arrogant, snobbish man I had met in the rose gardens. I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide away forever, and it was all I could do to fight back the blush threatening to warm my cheeks. However, more then anything, I wanted to wring his neck for deceiving me, for knowingly letting me insult his crown. _

_Surprisingly it was thanks to this anger that I managed to hold on to my dignity and cover my embarrassment, to fall elegantly to my knees and lower my head, much to his uncomfortable surprise..._

* * *

Inuyasha was somewhat disappointed. He had expected to see anger in Kagome's eyes, or even embarrassment, but all he had seen was the expected amount of surprise and then...nothing. She had just curtsied low and bowed her head in respect as though nothing was out of the ordinary, as though their conversation in the rose garden had not actually taken place.

"It's not that I expected her to make a scene," he said aloud to his friend Miroku, who was currently moving about his lavishly decorated chambers as though they were his own. "But I can't understand why she didn't even seem in the least bit angry."

Miroku looked up from where he was fingering a rather expensive looking sapphire ring, an innocent expression on his handsome face, his glossy black hair pulled into its usual ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Is she beautiful, like her sister?"

"Keh, whatever beauty Kikyou has I would not wish on any other woman. I've had enough of that type to last a lifetime."

His friend took on a look of sympathy for an instant, knowing how things were between the King and his future wife, before sighing and replacing the ring on the table. "I don't see why you care so much about this girl...what's her name again?"

"Kagome Higurashi. And I don't care about her, I'm just puzzled, that's all."

Miroku laughed. "When a man is puzzled by a woman, that means she has sparked an interest."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in a very childlike gesture, recalling their encounter in the rose gardens, and her insulting him as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "Not true," he finally replied gruffly, "I've been puzzled by many women."

"But to the point of discussing it with me for nearly an hour?"

Inuyasha made a face. "Has it been that long?"

"Unless your clocks are faulty, yes."

"Keh, that doesn't matter." He waved the comment away as though to wipe the conversation from the earth completely.

Miroku just shrugged, used to his friend's behavior by now, and flopped down on the King's rather oversized plush bed to think, stretching his arms over his head and savoring the feeling of the down comforter.

They had known each other since they were children, and Miroku had been the son of the former King's priest. Inutaisho had liked the man so much that he honored Miroku's family by promoting them into the world of nobility, knighting the father and giving him the title of Duke. Ever since, if one spotted Inuyasha that meant Miroku was not far off, and vice versa.

Fiddling with his fingers, Miroku raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "She'll be at the banquet tonight, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I'd just like to see what she looks like. Everyone says that the two sisters are nearly identical in appearance."

Inuyasha sighed, having to admit that to be true. "I suppose that's correct, for an instant I thought I was looking at Kikyou when I first saw her."

Miroku chuckled. "Luckily you had Kikyou at your side to remind you of the difference, eh?"

"What?" Inuyasha glanced at his friend in confusion before remembering that he had not told anyone about his chance encounter with Miss Higurashi in the rose garden. Frankly, he would like for that to stay a secret, so instead he had pretended the two had seen each other at a distance before the actual introduction, so that Inuyasha could still vent, but not give away his secret. "Yeah, good thing."

"It must be hard," Miroku continued, scooting up the bed so that only his feet were now dangling off the end.

"What's hard?"

"It must be hard for both of them, having to look so much alike and be so close in age. I've heard they're only two years apart. Is that correct?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not sure; Kikyou has never been one to speak much about her family." It occurred to him then that maybe that was the reason for it. Maybe she was tired of being compared to her younger sister, and just wanted to break away and be her own person for once.

Thinking about the relationship with his own brother, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a slight wave of sympathy at the concept. He certainly knew what it meant to be constantly in the shadow of a sibling.

"Well, they can't be too far apart in age," Miroku continued, "Since there is also a son who I know is thirteen, and he is the youngest."

"Yeah," Inuyasha was lost in thought even as he spoke. Thinking about Kagome Higurashi was certainly an interesting pastime.

He had only met her for about five minutes, but she intrigued him. Her reaction at their formal introduction had been such a surprise. But then, he was used to the overly dramatic women of his court, who would sob and weep and yell and laugh at a moment's notice if they thought it would draw attention. She seemed very much into her own needs and desires, not caring what other people thought.

A knock at the door broke his thoughts, and Inuyasha blinked several times to come back to reality. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal a small boy, only about nine or ten years old, with red hair and a fox tail. "Your Grace, the guests are starting to arrive."

"Thanks Shippou," he waved the boy away, and was once more left in peace with Miroku. He was not looking forward to going out there for yet another noisy dinner with people clamoring for favors.

"Come on," Miroku finally insisted, rising from his place on the bed, "We have to go. It's your duty as a King, and it is my duty as the official entertainer."

"Entertainer of the ladies, you mean," Inuyasha replied with a smug look. His friend just shrugged his shoulders as though he didn't care about the implication behind the comment.

Moving toward the door, they exited the private bedchamber and were instantly greeted with the sound of noisy conversation intermixed with the harmony of the string quartet always present for banquets, for after dinner there would be, of course, dancing...Inuyasha's least favorite pastime.

A hush fell over the crowd, however, when Inuyasha appeared, and the musicians played the slow tune that announced his presence. He bowed his head slightly to indicate they could return to what they had been doing, and took his seat at the head of the large table, big enough to hold over fifty people at one time. With slight dismay he noticed the second large throne beside his own, meant for Kikyou, reminding him that he would also have to endure her chilly personality for the entire evening.

"Good evening, Your Grace," a familiar male voice called, and Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"What do you want Kouga?"

"Is it not appropriate for the nobles to greet their King?"

"Not when their company is unwelcome." Inuyasha turned to face his longtime rival, who was standing before him dressed in an elegant suit, his black hair pulled up in its usual ponytail, his sky-blue eyes regarding everything about him with their usual acute awareness. He smirked.

"You'd better be careful," The wolf man murmured so that only Inuyasha could hear, "You wouldn't want to ruin the peace between yourself and my country, would you?"

Inuyasha just chuckled again. "There has been peace between this palace and the peoples of the North for over two hundred years. I doubt you would like to break that tradition now, it would make you very unpopular with your people."

"True, but that is not why I shall allow your snide remarks."

"Oh really?"

Kouga smirked. "As much as you would like to believe that everything revolves around you, Your Grace, in this case my patience with you concerns a young woman."

"A woman?" Inuyasha laughed out loud and snorted at that. "Never mix women and politics; it could be bad for you."

"But this woman is politics," the wolf demon replied. "My future wife is, after all, the sister of your Queen."

At the mention of Kikyou Inuyasha sighed. "She's not my wife yet. But that's right, you are to marry Kagome Higurashi. I hope you aren't too miserable." He smirked at the thought of Kouga having to run away from Kagome's incessant babbling and insults...keh, poor man.

"Why should I be miserable?" Kouga replied, acting like Inuyasha had said something that was impossible. "The woman is extremely beautiful and, from what I've heard, kind beyond all comparison. Not to mention she has never before been to court, which means she has not been corrupted by it."

"Keh, you make her sound like some sort of angel," Inuyasha retorted, though as an image of Kagome smelling that red rose in the garden, a smile on her face, came to his head he knew it wasn't too far from the truth. But, he had to remind himself as he thought of Kikyou, appearance wasn't everything. He'd thought she was the sun and stars, and look what she was: silent and melancholy.

"She may very well be," Kouga replied, his face softening into a smile, "And she shall be my angel."

"You act as though you love her already."

Kouga laughed. "If you had heard about her what I have, you would be too. Everyone who knows her can say nothing but praise regarding her personality, plus I hear she has an adept skill with the violin, and a voice to boot."

"Well perhaps she'll just have to play for us," Inuyasha spat out, sounding very childish. All this talk about Kagome Higurashi made him very bitter about his own situation, and deep down Inuyasha hoped the younger sister turned out to be as much of an ice cube as the older, so that Kouga could know the same misery. Unfortunately, considering the little he'd seen of her earlier that day, that possibility was unlikely.

Before they could banter any more, Kikyou made her entrance, and everyone turned to admire her figure, clad in her previous gown of red and white once more, looking as beautiful and seductive as ever. She flashed smiles in all directions, though they were forced in the eyes of Inuyasha. Several of the courtiers bowed, already treating her like the Queen she had not yet become, and the hanyou King could only imagine what that did for her arrogant, cold sense of self-worth.

Stepping up to her throne, she eyed Kouga coldly, telling the wolf man to step aside, which he did, and then she elegantly moved her skirts so that she could sit, calling for a glass of wine as she did so before turning to survey the mass of people, dressed in all sorts of different colors.

Inuyasha studied her profile out of the corner of his eye, and for a moment felt the old stirring in his gut, the churning of his stomach, as he drank in the site of her. She was beautiful...no one could deny that. In fact, she was possibly the most beautiful woman in the country. How many Kings throughout history could boast about having such a woman for a wife?

Biting his lip, he looked away again with a grunt.

She did, he had to admit, have her kind moments, when he would see a flash of the woman he had known when they had been courting. Of course, she had always been somewhat superficial, clearly not having much of a goal in mind other then marrying well, but at the same time she'd had a kind heart, and when the day was done had always listened to his problems, which is why he had fallen for her in the first place. No one, man or woman, save for Miroku, had ever taken the time to care about his problems before.

But then, looking back, maybe that had all been a ruse as well...he just didn't know any more.

The conversation around them began to lower again, and Inuyasha noticed more people of importance were making their entrance, and he recognized immediately the Marquess Higurashi, with her son, Souta, in tow. The older woman was radiant in a gown of blue, proudly wearing the colors of her family, and her son was richly attired in a new white shirt and blue vest to match.

Inuyasha noticed that the Marquess seemed to carry an aura that commanded respect, because everyone stepped aside, even more so then they had for Kikyou, their future Queen, making it easy for the woman to move alongside the long dining table and take her seat.

But the most unexpected reaction of all came when the final guest for the evening appeared, and everyone turned to see Kagome Higurashi making her first entrance at a royal banquet.

She was radiant in a gown of pale pink frilled with white lace, still sporting the old-fashioned, draping loose sleeves that reminded Inuyasha so much of his mother. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back in elegant curls, her lips touched with color and her cheeks barely displaying any makeup, instead allowing her natural lively color to shine through. Her eyes, dark and mysterious, but still full of kindness, were radiant, peering forth from her face like innocent orbs. Moving across the floor gracefully, with poise but without the air of arrogance Kikyou carried, everyone turned to watch as Kagome took her seat beside her mother.

Slightly unnerved, Kagome glanced about her with uneasiness, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Everyone was watching her, and now she wished more then ever that she could have been allowed to enter with the other guests and just blend in. To follow Kikyou, the future Queen, meant that everyone was staring.

"Well done, sweetheart," her mother whispered in her ear, and Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly at the praise. At least she hadn't done something foolish like trip.

A bell rang out, and everyone took their seats, the musicians striking up a pleasant tune meant as background noise for the meal, and Kagome opened her eyes wide in surprise as a hand appeared and placed a large bowl of fruit before her. Not sure what else to do, she picked up her fork and started to eat.

Everyone stared at her in shock, and Kagome realized instantly that she had done something wrong. Blushing, she put the fork back down, feeling a strong pair of eyes on her and turning to see the King glaring at her from where he sat beside her sister.

Kikyou, for her part, just looked embarrassed.

"What did I do wrong?" Kagome whispered frantically once things had returned to normal.

"The King is supposed to signal the start of the meal by taking the first bite," Her mother explained, and Kagome slumped her shoulders in defeat. She was not meant for this sort of life, she could tell already.

Thankfully, the rest of the dinner proceeded without incident, and while the tables were being cleared and moved out of the way to make room for dancing, Lady Higurashi took her daughter's hand and led her meaningfully up to a rather handsome looking young man with a ponytail of jet-black hair and stunning blue eyes. He gave her a warm smile, and Kagome, for some reason, felt herself instantly relax in his presence.

"Kagome, this is Lord Kouga," her mother began, and Kagome felt herself blink a few times, unsure of what to say to the man she was going to marry in six months. She felt nothing...not hatred, or scorn, or frustration...all the emotions that had been rolling around in her chest were suddenly gone, as though they had never existed.

He saved her the trouble of having to formulate a response by taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Heaven must have lost an angel the day you were born," he commented in a smooth voice, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the flattering statement. No one ever talked to her like that.

"Please, I don't like flattery, my lord," she replied, though her voice was kind. "Honesty is what I value above everything else."

"But my lady, I am being honest." His eyes were sincere as he spoke. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I can tell by your eyes and your soft smile that you are kind."

He was clearly trying so hard to endear himself to her that Kagome couldn't help but give him her warmest smile. Perhaps, after all, her mother was right, and things would work out in the end.

"Thank you, my lord," she replied, deciding to just accept the compliment rather then argue with it, like she usually was so inclined to do. After all, it wasn't every day a handsome man such as Kouga complimented her in such a way. Frankly, she hadn't had much interaction with any men other then her brother and the occasional messenger up to the moment she came to court.

Together they turned and watched as couples began to move about the floor to a waltz, the musicians off to one side seeming very involved with their instruments. Kagome watched as the violinist pulled his bow across every string, creating beautiful chords.

"You are unhappy," Kouga stated simply after gazing at her for a few moments, and Kagome blinked in surprise at his forwardness, turning her eyes away from the instrumentalists. But she couldn't deny it.

"I suppose the idea of marrying a stranger is not my first choice," she replied, trying to be kind. He laughed.

"Indeed, putting it that way doesn't sound very appealing to me either. However," he put his face closer to hers, "I hope to know you much better before we are married. And I promise you this now: at the end of six months, if you are not satisfied with me as a potential husband, then you can decline the marriage."

Now that was something she had not been expecting, and Kagome backed away slightly. She had prepared herself for every possibility; of disgrace, unhappiness, and even despair. But never, not in a million years, had she imagined one of her options would be declining the marriage all together. "But...but what of the Queen? She has arranged this marriage, and it would be offensive to her to not follow through."

"Begging the future Queen's pardon, but if she is to be offended when others do not marry, then she needs to find a life of her own." At that comment Kagome couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up in her chest, causing Kouga to smile, and a certain King to look their way.

Inuyasha had been watching the pair from the moment the Marquess had led her daughter over to meet her fiancé, and he did not like what he was seeing. For some reason, he was hoping Kagome would perhaps slap Kouga, or worse. In fact, he had expected her to be rude, as she had been with him in the garden, for at that moment she had certainly not been happy about the idea of meeting her future husband. Actually, as he thought about it more, she had been almost horrified at the thought that HE was Kouga. The thought only made him more flustered and angry, accustomed as he was to women fawning over him, and clambering for his attentions.

At the sound of her laughter, however, all other thoughts had faded save for the one telling him that Kagome Higurashi was possibly the most angelic woman he had ever seen. Everything about her spoke of innocence and, he hated to admit it, Kouga was right when he said the woman was practically wrapped in a cloak of kindness.

But Kagome was oblivious to the King's eyes, instead focused on the man before her and the fact that she was enjoying his company much more then she had ever thought she would.

The sound of music suddenly caught the air, and Kouga looked at her with purpose in his eyes, bowing low as he took her hand. "Would it be rude for me to request your first dance as a lady of the court?"

Kagome smiled again. He had a way of making her laugh and feel giddy in a very childlike way. "As my potential future husband, I think it is only too appropriate," she replied, giving him her other hand as he whirled her onto the floor, leading the other dancers in the second waltz of the evening.

All eyes were on the young couple as they moved about the floor, and Inuyasha was surrounded by comments about how graceful they were, how handsome the man was, and how beautifully his partner smiled and laughed. Growling to himself, Inuyasha leaned back further on his throne and took a long draught of his wine, eyeing the pair with disdain. He hated Kouga for getting a beautiful bride in every respect, and he hated Kagome for being everything Kikyou was not and everything he himself secretly wanted in a wife.

And not only that, he was still smarting from her quick tongue earlier that day in the rose garden. It was amazing that she had been so fiery with him, and now was as docile as a lamb. _I guess I just bring out the worst in women_, he decided with a dejected sigh.

Kikyou was eyeing him purposefully, and he raised an eyebrow as though to say 'what do you want now'?

"Shall we dance, my lord?" Her voice was deep and sultry, and Inuyasha found himself drawn to it, despite his foul mood. She smirked meaningfully. "It should not be my sister and her future husband leading the others; it should be us, the King and his future Queen." Her voice had a slight inflection as it passed over the words _my sister_, but other then that it appeared to be a request without a motive.

"If you wish to dance, Kikyou, then we can dance," he finally sighed, deciding it would be better to be among the gaiety of the evening rather then just watching it from the sidelines. He heard that beautiful laugh again, and jerked his head to the left as he led his future wife into the fray of dancers, spotting Kagome with her head thrown back in laughter as Kouga dipped her low to signal the end of the waltz.

"The King shall dance! The King shall dance!" everyone exclaimed, as though it were the most wonderful thing in the world. Inuyasha just groaned inwardly as he took Kikyou's hands in his and nodded to the musicians, wishing the guests would save their meaningless flattery for someone who truly wanted it.

At the mention of the King, Kagome turned to see Kikyou and her future husband whirling around the floor with poise and grace, their steps matching perfectly.

"They certainly look royal," Kouga commented, at her side offering her a glass of water. She accepted it, and as she drank observed the couple.

"Yes," she finally replied, "Royally formidable." They both chuckled, and Kagome put her hand under her chin thoughtfully. "But they don't seem at all happy with each other."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look at how stiff the King is, and my sister looks as though she would rather be elsewhere...or at least with a different partner."

Kouga looked at Kikyou, at her smiling face and elegant figure. He noted the way her body oozed flirtation down to the very pores in her skin, watching as her lips curved upward in a seductively beautiful smile, her head cocking from side to side as her body moved. In all honesty, she looked like a swan...a delicate, but perfectly sculpted swan.

"Your sister looks like she's enjoying herself to me," He finally replied with a shrug.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and sighed inwardly. "I did not think you would be taken in by her false charm."

"What?" He looked bewildered.

Kagome gestured freely with her hand towards the moving couple. "Kikyou has always been able to put on her courtier's face, even when we were young. She always acted so mature for her age, and often tried to teach me to be polite and proper when in public." Kagome eyed Kouga out of the corner of her eye. "What you are seeing now is most definitely her courtier's façade. She is no happier about what she's doing then the King is."

Kouga arched an eyebrow curiously. "Are you implying that they do not love each other?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, recalling her encounter with the King in the gardens earlier that day, and his comments about watching her tongue. "I know, I shouldn't say that since that and everything else in this place is considered treason." Kouga laughed, and she gave him a puzzled stare. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, my lady, I'm agreeing with you. And I want you to know that whenever you want to voice your treasonous thoughts, you can come to me, for I won't tell a soul." He leaned in to whisper, "I certainly have enough of my own ideas to share with you."

Smiling, Kagome nodded and returned her attention to the couple on the floor. Kouga was right; they did look royal, Kikyou in her red and white velvet gown, and the King with his golden crown and handsome face. But still, something seemed off, and she couldn't put it from her mind.

"What is his name?" She finally asked.

"Who's name?"

"The Kings?"

Kouga looked at her in surprise. "You don't know the King's name?"

"Should I?"

"I just assumed you would, since he's engaged to your sister and you've lived near the court all your life."

"For one thing, my sister tells me nothing, and has not for the past three years since she ceased returning home to visit, and for another just because I've lived near the court does not mean I have taken any part in it."

"You're very frank, aren't you?"

Kagome smiled, having heard that comment before many times in her life. Any more, she wore it as a badge of honor. "I am as I was taught to be."

"By who?"

"My mother and father."

Kouga nodded. "Well, I see your mother, but where is your father? I should like to meet the man who allowed his daughter to be so independent."

A look of pain crossed her face. "He died ten years ago, when I was only six years old."

"Oh," Kouga looked a little embarrassed, like anyone who asks the wrong question and then feels stupid. "I'm sorry."

Kagome shrugged. "Don't be, you didn't know. I hate it when people feel sorry for just trying to have a conversation. It's not like we can be perfect all the time." He laughed at that, and they fell into a comfortable silence as Kagome watched her sister continue to dance with the King. For some reason, she had a strong desire to talk to him, like she had in the garden.

As the dance ended and all the couples bowed to each other, Kagome turned to Kouga. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"About the King's name."

"Oh, his name's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," Kagome played with it on her tongue, for some strange reason thinking that she liked how it felt when she said it.

Shaking her head, she set down her cup on a windowsill and, smoothing her gown slightly, walked over to the royal couple, who were now once more sitting in their places of honor at the head of the room.

Kikyou eyed her coolly, while the King had a look of confusion, but also curiosity, and Kagome put on her warmest smile. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her uncomfortable in his presence after their little encounter that afternoon.

"Your Grace," she said humbly, curtsying low before rising and looking at her sister. "And Kikyou...how are you?"

Clearly annoyed that Kagome had not remained bowed for her as well, Kikyou frowned. "Well enough sister, and you?"

"Very well, thank you." Kagome then returned her attention to the King and his glowering face, knowing that what she was about to ask was bold, but nonetheless asking the question anyway. "Your Grace, would you honor me with a dance?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you are, after all, to be my brother in law, so I do not think it inappropriate to get to know you better."

She was looking at him meaningfully, and Inuyasha, unsure of what else to do, found himself nodding his head. "Very well."

He rose from his chair, leaving Kikyou alone, and took Kagome's hand, leading her out onto the floor. Everyone parted and stared, shocked that the younger sister of Kikyou would have so much gall as to ask the King to dance.

No one ever asked the King to dance...the King asked you.

The music began, and Kagome allowed the King to put his arm around her waist, leading her about the room gracefully. He was certainly a good dancer, despite the fact that he seemed to have a miserable time doing it.

"You've already made a great impression, Miss Higurashi," he commented once the guests had begun talking again enough for their conversation to not be overheard.

"Really?" Kagome raised her eyes thoughtfully, blinking several times in an image of complete innocence. "I was thinking I have not, considering what I said earlier today in the garden to a certain nobleman I had not met before."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so? And would this be an apology for the way you behaved?"

"Not at all," Kagome chuckled, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "I behaved as I would have to any man, and it is not my fault you did not reveal to me who you were so that I could treat you with the proper respect. I only hope you were not too offended."

Offended? No, he hadn't been offended; he had only felt his entire mood shaken by her presence, his temper suddenly shortened thanks to her. But he chose not to tell her any of that. "Believe me, it takes a lot more then a few words from a young, naïve woman to offend a king."

Kagome bristled at the way he called her naïve, and gave him a hard stare. King or no, she would not be talked to that way. "You don't know me well at all if you consider me to be naïve," she hissed, and Inuyasha opened his eyes wide in surprise at her boldness. Even now, when she knew he was the King, she continued to talk to him as though she were his equal.

"What would you call it then?" he snapped back.

"Misinformed, perhaps," she replied haughtily. "It is not my fault that I have never before been to court, and thus had never seen you before. But that does not make me naïve. I understand very well the ways of the world."

The seriousness of her voice told Inuyasha she meant what she said, and he made a mental note to not call her that again, though he would never admit that he listened to what she said at all. "People are staring at us," he finally commented. "Is that what you wanted? To earn the attention of the entire court?"

She grinned slyly at that. "Are you always this paranoid about the people of your court?"

That ruffled his nerves a little, because she had understood his meaning so perfectly. "Keh, you didn't answer my question, woman." To hell with proprieties, he thought.

Kagome shook her head. "I only wished to speak with you, Your Grace, and make sure you had no intention of sending me to prison for anything I might have said this afternoon."

He snorted, not believing for an instant that she was actually sorry. "Something tells me you would act the same way again."

"And you would be right."

"Then why bother to say what you just did and act concerned at all?"

"Because it is the proper thing to do."

Inuyasha chuckled at that in spite of himself. She intrigued him, with her quick tongue and honest personality. She certainly wouldn't keep anything from him, and he decided to test that theory. "You said earlier you did not believe me when I said I was Kouga, and that you knew somehow that I would not intentionally hurt you. What else do you see in me?"

Kagome looked at him for several seconds, as though seeming to decide something, before shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I think you are unhappy."

It was as honest an answer as she could have given, he could see it in her eyes, but that only caused Inuyasha to feel his temper stir slightly, his voice no more then a growl when he spoke. "What did you say?"

"I said I think you are unhappy."

"And what would you know about it?"

"I am merely answering your question, Your Grace."

"Well why do you think I wanted you to tell me that I am unhappy?" Damn her, damn her a thousand times for reading him so well!

"I don't think you wanted to hear it, but I do think you needed to hear an honest opinion," she replied, not even flinching at his signs of bad temper. "And if ever you want to hear meaningless flattery to boost your ego, do not come to me, for you shall not receive it."

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said in reply, and that was the last of their conversation for the dance, and for the rest of the evening, though each secretly watched the other until everyone retired for the night.


	4. The Hunt

**Author's Notes:** I love the response this story is receiving! And I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying the fact that I'm mixing Inuyasha characters with historical facts (keeping in mind the fact that I will change some things to fit the story). However there have been some questions, so I'll try to answer them now.

Some of you have pointed out the fact that 'Your Grace' refers typically to a Duke, whereas a King should always only be referred to as 'Your Majesty'. I did some research into this, and while it is true that 'Your Grace' is for a Duke, there were still noblemen who would refer to a King as such if they knew him well. Still, I'll keep that in mind for later chapters. Thanks for pointing that out.

The other question that has arisen is the reference to Kagome's mother as Marquess Higurashi, rather then Marchioness Higurashi. If she were a Marchioness it would mean she was married, or dependent on another man. Back in England, to give a woman the title of Marquess meant she was independent of all men, and had the right to run her life and household as she saw fit.

Other then that, all I can say is that I hope you all continue to enjoy the plot. You're all saying that Kikyou is being portrayed here similar to what she was in 'Soul Therapy'; somewhat withdrawn and cold towards Inuyasha. All I can say is this: hold on, because you'll be seeing some changes in her very soon. Not all is what it seems when it comes to her character. Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

**Valese:** No, I don't blame you at all for feeling that way. At the moment, they do seem like the perfect couple, don't they? I sometimes feel that way when watching the anime, simply because Kouga's so kind to her all the time...I can't help but feel sorry for the guy. But just wait, Kagome and Inuyasha will come together eventually! And to answer your other question, some of my inspiration came from Phillipa Gregory's novel 'The Other Boleyn Girl', but not all of it. The interaction between Kagome and Kikyou might eventually seem somewhat similar to that of Mary and Anne, but I'll still try to keep a unique spin going. I take it you've read the book? Isn't it wonderful? That's my favorite historical fiction novel ever!

**Silver: **It is somewhat predictable in the setup, I realize that...but I think I've put a unique spin on it. Unfortunately, that won't start happening for another few chapters, because right now I'm still trying to set the plot stage. It's alright to say that, though, I know the feeling...there are some stories that I read and it's like 'Ugh!" not because they are poorly written, but simply because they are far too predictable. Hang in there, it will get better. Besides, I learned in AP English last week that there are six different archetypes from which authors spin stories, so, basically...every story any more is a copy of something else. Thanks for the review!

**Miyu6:** I think it's positively wonderful that you are enjoying this modest little story of mine. And I have no doubt you shall look positively stunning in your gown come October 31...in my opinion draping sleeves are far more attractive then the tight sleeves that seem to be the fashion these days, wouldn't you agree? Many thanks for your review!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Three: The Hunt

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

__

_That first night, my heart didn't slow down to a normal pace until long after I had retired to my room, the maids tending to my gown while I slipped into my nightdress and combed my hair. It would be the first night when I would have two very different men on my mind, but it would certainly not be the last, and it would mark the first string in a long, tangled web of lies, deceit, and secrets that made up Inuyasha's court...a court I knew so little about. _

_My sister had changed, that much I was now sure of more then ever. Where once she and I had been very close, now we couldn't have been further apart. Once we took pride in how much we looked alike, calling it the noble Higurashi blood that ran in our veins, but now we saw our twin-like appearance as a curse that would bind us together forever in a world of comparisons and hurt. _

_My court debut would mark only the beginning of much to come...pain, suffering, loss...happiness, in its own way, too...it would all come in time. If only, I now say...if only I could have known then what would come...but then, that seems to be what everyone says, in the end..._

* * *

Kagome managed to avoid any run-ins with the King for the next week following the banquet, for which she was eternally grateful. It was strange, but when she wasn't near him, she couldn't get him out of her mind, and yet, the two times they had spoken, she had found him pretentious and annoying.

"What's wrong with me?" She sighed, walking slowly through the rose garden, which had quickly become her favorite spot when in need of some peace and quiet.

Bending over to smell a particularly red rose, Kagome was startled when a pleasantly familiar voice interrupted the silence. "You know, you should really stop talking to yourself Kagome, people might start to get weird ideas."

"Sango!" Kagome whirled around and into the arms of her longtime friend, who she hadn't seen in over six months, since she had moved to court. "You're just as beautiful as you always were."

Sango blushed, accenting her already healthy skin, her brown hair pulled back into a simple, long braid that fell past her waist, her eyes outlined in a faint pink shadow. Her gown was simple, light yellow with white fringes on the short sleeves, her neckline modest. She hadn't changed.

"I've missed you Kagome," she finally said, after the two women had finished studying each other, trying to find any possible differences.

"How is it living at court?" Kagome asked, forgetting for an instant that she was living there now too. Sango laughed.

"It's interesting, but you get used to it after a while."

"What's there to get used to?"

Sango raised her eyes suggestively. "Intrigue."

"What?"

"You know, gossip, who's courting who, which husband or wife is having an affair, who said what about the King, that sort of thing."

"Oh," Kagome rolled her eyes, "Just my cup of tea."

Sango laughed and embraced her friend again. "You haven't changed at all, Kagome, and I'm so happy about that. And I hear," she smiled knowingly, "That you made quite an impression at the banquet last week."

"I wouldn't say that," Kagome blushed, "But I noticed that you weren't there. Where were you?"

"Kohaku's sick again, and I had to go home to be with him for a while."

"Sango, I'm so sorry, is he doing any better?"

"Yes, but the doctors say he has to stay indoors for several weeks so that he won't be tempted to go out and do anything reckless again. It was horseback riding that made him sick this time."

Kagome shook her head, thinking about Sango's little brother, the same age as Souta, cooped up in an old mansion with no one but the servants to keep him company. Ever since his parents had died, he had not been the same, and took to getting sick easily so that, even when he finally managed to overcome his grief, his immune system was permanently weakened.

"It's such a shame that a boy his age can't go out and enjoy the sunshine," Kagome finally commented, her voice melancholy.

Sango nodded, but then seemed to brighten as she looped her arm through her friend's and began to stroll through the garden. "Enough talk about him, he wouldn't want either of us to be sad on his account. Tell me about the banquet, I hear that you asked the King to dance."

Kagome rolled her eyes again at the mention of the rather annoying man. "Oh that, well, everyone's making that sound far more important then it actually is...I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about and figured that, since he is my sister's fiancé, I had every right to ask him."

Laughing, Sango just shook her head. "You have so much to learn, Kagome. You're the first person I think in the history of the court to ask the King to dance."

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "And so? It's not like anything happened, and I certainly know there is no risk of me stealing him away from Kikyou."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he doesn't seem to like me." Kagome recalled her comment about his seeming unhappy, and how he had reacted so coldly. Obviously, she had touched a sore spot with that one.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it; you're already engaged anyway, right?"

"Oh, that," Kagome chuckled, having forgotten about Kouga for an instant.

"What's he like? Do you think it can work out?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied honestly, surprising herself by not giving an outright 'no'. "Lord Kouga certainly seems nice enough, and I think he genuinely likes me, but I don't know if I would be happy as his wife." She smiled as she recalled his offer.

Sango gave her friend a curious stare, one of her eyebrows raised. "What are you smiling about?"

"He told me that, at the end of six months, if I didn't want to marry him, I didn't have to. I could just say no, and he would accept my decision."

"You can't be serious!"

"Of course I am, why is that so surprising?"

"Kagome, most men are so desperate to get a wife like you that they would hold you to your promise until the day you die."

Shrugging again, Kagome returned her attention to the roses she had been observing a few minutes ago as they continued to stroll. "Maybe I just lucked into getting a gentleman, and not a rogue."

"I guess so."

"And what about you? Any prospects in sight?"

Sango blushed, like she always did at the mention of marriage when it concerned herself, and shook her head. "No, not really, I'm just not into the prospect of marriage right now, not with Kohaku."

Unfortunately for Sango, Kagome knew her friend too well, and could tell by the maidenly blush on her cheeks that there was someone who had caught her fancy. "Who is he Sango?"

"No one!" She burst out, and Kagome raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Fine, if you must know, his name's Miroku."

"The King's right hand man?" Kagome recalled having seen him at the banquet, always at the King's side, but when he wasn't, flirting with the ladies. He had been handsome, as she recalled, with a very innocent face...dangerous in a man of his stature. "You certainly set your sights high."

"I didn't plan on feeling anything for him, it just sort of happened." Sango now sounded desperate, almost like she was embarrassed. "He took an interest in me, and I guess you could say his charm won me over."

"So, is he courting you?"

"Not exactly."

"Why not?"

"I won't let him."

"Sango!" Kagome heaved a sigh of frustration.

"What? He's really kind of a lecher, if you know what I mean, so I'd rather just hold him off until these feelings pass."

Kagome laughed. "And you honestly think they will?"

"I don't know; I sure hope so because the last thing I want is to be defending other poor, unsuspecting women from my husband." They laughed together, and Kagome forgot all of her troubles, including the King, her engagement, and being reunited with her sister. It was good to be with her friend once more.

The door to the garden opened, and a small boy appeared. Immediately Kagome saw that he was a young fox demon thanks to his tiny feet and shocking mop of red hair. "And who are you?" she asked kindly.

The boy shuffled his feet shyly, smiling back as only a child can, his green eyes eyeing her with curiosity. "My name's Shippou. I am the personal servant of the King."

Kagome detached herself from Sango's arm, knelt down before him, ignoring her skirts which were bunching up around her waist uncomfortably, and smiled. "And is there something you need, Shippou?"

"My lord requests that you come with him on the hunt today," the boy glanced at Sango, "And you as well."

"The hunt?" Kagome looked confused, and Sango hastened to explain.

"It is something of a sport for the King and several members of the court to go hunting. The men will hunt while the women ride alongside."

"The women don't get to hunt as well?"

Sango shrugged. "It's not forbidden I suppose, but no woman ever does."

Kagome smiled meaningfully. "Well perhaps it's time someone did. I have no intention of just sitting back and letting the men have all the fun, I can use a bow and arrow."

"You can shoot arrows?" Shippou asked, seemingly in awe. Kagome smiled at his innocence and chuckled.

"You're awfully young to be in the King's service," she commented, "How did you end up as his servant?"

Shippou puffed himself up slightly. "The King saved me after my parents were killed, and then offered me a place in his house as protection. I owe him my life for what he did, and gladly serve him."

Kagome laughed out loud, and the boy furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just sound like you rehearsed that several times."

He blushed. "I did, but don't tell anyone."

"And tell me, Shippou, are you happy serving the King?"

"Yes, but sometimes," he stopped himself short of saying something less then pleasant, but Kagome touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and neither will Sango, will we?" Sango shook her head, and Shippou seemed to relax instantly, for some reason trusting Kagome completely.

"Sometimes..." He sighed and rushed ahead with his train of thought. "Sometimes the King can be really annoying."

"I agree with you on that one," Kagome replied, and the two of them laughed as she scooped him up into her arms, hugging him close. "You're just so adorable!"

Shippou blushed. "I'm almost ten years old, and I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, you look very powerful, like someone who is used to serving a King," Kagome commented, sounding as though she were impressed, and the little boy did his best to have a stern face, which caused Sango to giggle.

"Well, I suppose we had better go then," Kagome finally said, setting Shippou down on the ground once more and glancing at Sango. "I don't need to change or anything, do I?"

"Most ladies will, but you don't have to. I'm not."

"Then I won't either," Kagome glanced at Shippou. "Tell the King that Sango and I shall be ready in the courtyard when it is time to leave. And Shippou?" The boy stopped and turned around to look at her again. "Are you coming?"

"I'm too small to ride a horse," he replied, sounding somewhat sorry about that fact, and Kagome winked.

"Why don't you just ride with me then? I don't mind."

His eyes lit up like he'd just found out the Christmas holidays were coming early. "Really? Oh, Miss Higurashi, that would be wonderful!"

"Please, just call me Kagome, Shippou. I hate people making me sound so old and formal."

He nodded, still looking like he could barely contain his excitement, and scurried off to find the King and tell him the good news and get ready to go himself for the first time in his life.

"You certainly made his day," Sango commented as the two women stepped back into the corridors of the palace.

"He is just so adorable, I couldn't help myself."

Sango smiled. "You'll make a great mother some day Kagome."

She blushed at the compliment. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see about that, since I'm not going to be a mother for a while yet. But for now, I need to find my bow and arrows."

* * *

Inuyasha shifted in his saddle, waiting with an impatient scowl for all the men and women of his court to arrive ready to leave. He hated all this pomp and ceremony, but Kikyou insisted upon it, and he was never in the mood to argue with her about it.

When he went hunting alone, he never rode a horse, but preferred to run instead since he could easily outrun any prey, and the only weapon he used was his father's old sword, the tetsusaiga. But his fiancée was horrified at the thought, thinking it was humiliating for a King to run on the ground while his subjects rode horses, so he was stuck riding the dumb beast when he would rather be elsewhere.

The sound of a familiar laugh wafted through the corridors and into the courtyard, and a few moments later Inuyasha saw Kagome appear, surrounded by Kouga, the Lady Sango, Miroku, and, of all people, Hojo, the son of a Duke at court. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what a cowardly, puny little man like him was doing in the company of Kagome...

She was wearing a dress of deep burgundy, which accented her dark eyes and hair and advertised her healthy skin. She seemed to shine above the rest of them, and it wasn't just because her dress was in that old style that reminded him so much of his mother, but also because of her bright face and gentle smile.

"I can't believe it," he heard her saying, "Who would have thought you would be visiting court now too, Hojo?"

"I'm pleased to see you too Kagome," the boy replied shyly, and Sango touched his shoulder affectionately.

"Hojo still can't get out more then one sentence at a time around the girls," she commented, and everyone laughed, even Hojo, though the joke was at his expense. They all seemed to be having so much fun, and Inuyasha felt a growl of envy welling up in his throat. Why was it that Miroku and Kouga were able to just walk around talking to someone like Kagome, when he couldn't get anywhere near her without starting up all kinds of rumors?

_Because you're the King_, his inner voice stated simply, and he sighed in frustration. He didn't want to be. To be a King, he had learned all too soon after assuming the throne, meant you were alone all the time...very alone.

"Here my lady, let me help you," he heard Kouga say in his elegant, flirtatious voice.

"Just call me Kagome," Kagome replied, "And that's alright, I can mount my own horse." And she did just that, pulling herself up so that she sat sidesaddle atop a beautiful grey mare.

It was then that Inuyasha noticed the bow and arrows on her back, and he allowed his jaw to drop shamefully in surprise. Surely she didn't intend to participate in the hunt? All she would do would be to slow them down!

"Are the bow and arrows for someone else I hope?" he called out, and Kagome looked at him, for a moment her gaze causing his breath to stop. But his voice had been callous, and she looked annoyed.

"No, they are for me. I intend to hunt with you, if you don't mind."

"And what if I do? It is not custom for the women to participate, and I did not invite you so that you could ruin everything."

"Who says I will?" She retorted, "Have you ever seen me use a bow and arrow?"

"Keh, I don't have to," he replied, aware that they were drawing a small audience, and sighed inwardly. Great, he thought, now the whole court would be talking about how the King didn't get along with the future Queen's sister.

"Well I think it's wonderful that she is going to help," Kouga said as he rode up alongside Kagome astride his own white horse, a beaming smile on his face.

"Thank you Kouga," Kagome replied, her eyes full of gratitude for the compliment.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha could manage in reply. Normally, he didn't care if people thought he was rude or unkind, but for some reason, he didn't want to appear that way in front of Kagome. He didn't like that feeling at all.

Kikyou appeared suddenly, a long train of ladies behind her, all dressed elegantly in sweeping gowns that seemed a bit overdone for a hunt, especially compared to Kagome and Sango, who were wearing simple afternoon gowns, not even wearing jewelry.

"Are we ready to go?" she called out cheerily, once again wearing that mask of charm that so perfectly hid her true personality. Every time he saw it, Inuyasha was tempted to stand up and yell 'why don't you show people what you're really like!' at the top of his lungs.

"As soon as you and the ladies have their horses," Inuyasha replied, and Kikyou nodded, signaling for her horse to be brought to her as a young man helped her into her saddle. Inuyasha was remembering how Kagome had done it herself.

"Wait!" A small voice cried, and everyone turned to see Shippou, proudly sporting a miniature bow and arrows that Miroku had given him last Christmas, running toward them. Inuyasha growled.

"What are you doing here runt?" He called out, and Shippou smiled as though he had been given his birthday presents early.

"I'm coming on the hunt," he announced proudly, and everyone around him chuckled.

"You're too young to ride a horse," Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes indulgently.

"I'm not going to be riding my own horse," Shippou replied.

Inuyasha laughed, turning around. "And how are you going to travel? On foot?"

"No," Shippou moved over to where Kagome sat, "Kagome said she would take me."

"Kagome?" He stammered slightly. "You mean Miss Higurashi?"

"She said I could call her Kagome, and yes, I'm going to ride with her."

Unable to say anything to that, Inuyasha just watched for a moment as the young woman hoisted the kitsune into her lap and instructed him on how to hold the reins while the gray horse waited patiently.

"Whatever," he finally commented to himself and then, in a louder voice, "Let's go!"

The caravan started out, and Kagome instantly found herself surrounded by Sango, Miroku, Hojo, and Kouga. In the beginning she had thought the hunt would be boring, but now she understood that, until they found their prey, they could talk all they wanted. "The King seemed upset," she commented, "I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

"He's always like that," Kouga replied casually, "I wouldn't worry about it. It seems like even in the best of moods he has a stick up his ass."

"Kouga!" Sango exclaimed, but Miroku was just laughing, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Even Hojo allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips.

"So, how good are you really with the bow and arrow?" he finally asked when Miroku had stopped laughing. Kagome smiled proudly.

"She's very good," Sango answered for her friend. "When we were younger, her father trained her to use the purity arrow."

"The purity arrow?" All three men looked impressed. Kouga smiled in pride. "Now that's something I'd like to see my future wife be able to do."

Kagome blushed at the reference to their engagement, but didn't refute the statement. Perhaps Kouga wouldn't be so bad as a husband after all, she was deciding.

"This is so much fun!" Shippou called out at one point, bouncing happily in the saddle, and Kagome laughed.

"Have you truly never ridden a horse before?"

"No, my parents died before they could teach me, and the King never taught me either because he has better things to do."

Kagome just shook her head and smiled. "Well, you're learning now. You're even holding the reins!"

"I know, and I'm doing a good job too!"

"You most certainly are." Kagome failed to mention that she was holding the reins behind him so that the horse wouldn't drift off anywhere unnecessary. Everyone else smiled at the boy.

"Hey Kagome," A voice called, and over her shoulder Kagome saw Souta approaching their little group riding the brown stallion their grandfather had bought him for his twelfth birthday.

"Souta! I didn't even see you, is mama here as well?"

"No, she didn't want to come," he answered as he rode up alongside his sister, "But she said I could go."

"And who are you?" Kouga inquired.

"I'm Souta Higurashi, her brother. Who are you?"

Kouga laughed at the look of fierce protection in the younger boy. "My name is Kouga, Lord of the North, and I am to be your sister's husband, if she'll have me." He winked at Kagome, who blushed in return.

"Is that so?" Souta seemed to be looking over the wolf-man for a moment before coming to a decision. "I guess you'll do."

"Well I'm glad I meet with your approval," Kouga replied seriously, as though it meant the world to him, and Souta nodded proudly, as though his opinion had been the deciding factor in his sister's engagement. Kagome just smiled, glad to see that her fiancé had a way with children.

They would have said more, but suddenly a horn sounded, and everyone stopped moving. Someone had spotted a deer.

The King was off faster then anyone else, though the rest of the party followed quickly, the ladies in the back and the men in front, preparing their arrows. Kagome quickly surpassed everyone so that, before long, she was alongside the King. He shot her a glare, but she ignored it.

Reaching out with her senses, Kagome felt the aura of the deer up ahead, slightly to the left, and smiled. "There you are," she whispered, and veered off in a slightly different direction.

Inuyasha, unsure of what she was doing, decided to follow, knowing he would feel stupid later if he had missed out on an opportunity to get to his prey first. And before long he knew he'd made the right choice as the scent of the deer reached his sensitive nose.

She knew he was behind her, but Kagome didn't care, caught up as she was in the exhilarating rush of the hunt, the wind blowing her hair wildly about her face, knowing her cheeks were flushed red from the cold. A flash of brown and Kagome knew she was catching up. "Are you ready Shippou?"

"Yeah," he replied, completely serious now that it was time to make the final kill. He notched one of his tiny arrows and fired, missing the deer by a long shot, but still smiling.

"Good job, Shippou, that was close," Kagome complimented, taking out her own arrow and preparing to fire. The kitsune beamed under the praise.

Inuyasha saw Kagome readying her arrow and growled. There was no way in hell he was going to let her be the victor. Drawing his sword, he prepared to move past her and cut the deer with his own attack.

But before he could do anything, a wave of purity cascaded through the air, and he could only stare in shock as one of the famous purity arrows shot toward the deer, a pink light leaving the air sparkling in its wake. The deer was dead before it knew what happened, and Kagome leapt from her horse, Shippou at her side, to stare at her prey triumphantly.

Inuyasha, his jaw practically touching the ground, could only gawk.

"What's the matter Your Grace? You seem surprised by something," Kagome called out, once again not following the proper rules of etiquette when it came to addressing royalty. Inuyasha growled and immediately shut his mouth.

"Hasn't anyone taught you manners, wench?" he grumbled as he slid from his horse as well.

"My name is Kagome, if you must know, and I don't think the members of your court would appreciate you insulting a woman like that."

"Keh, they're far behind us. Besides, I don't give a damn what they think." He examined the fallen deer, noting the perfect accuracy of Kagome's arrow, which had dissolved so that now the animal almost seemed to just be sleeping.

Glancing up, he saw her staring at the deer as well and muttering something under her breath, her eyes closed. Her hair was windswept about her face, and her cheeks were flushed. Inuyasha had never seen anything that looked so beautiful in his entire life. Suddenly Kikyou's superficial beauty, with all her jewels and fancy gowns, paled in comparison.

"What are you doing?" He found himself asking.

"I'm sending its soul into the afterlife with a blessing," she replied after finishing and opening her eyes once more.

She met his gaze, and for an instant they truly were alone as Inuyasha felt a jolt run through his body like never before, her dark eyes inspiring wild thoughts in his head, one of them being confusion. He didn't like that at all. "Where did you learn to shoot the purity arrow?" he asked finally, still not looking away.

Kagome, by her dreamy face, was clearly as lost in the moment as he was as she replied. "My mother and father taught me."

They continued staring at each other while Shippou scurried around beneath them, completely oblivious to what was going on.

The sound of hoof beats broke the silence, and the magic of the moment, and both looked away with a blush, Kagome rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Well, I guess I should get out of the way and let you men handle the rest."

"No," Inuyasha replied, and she gave him a slightly surprised look, noticing that, for once, his voice held no sarcasm or malice. He blushed again. "You hit the deer, it's your prize. You should take credit for it."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Kagome replied, unsure of what else to say. Why was he suddenly being so kind? And, more importantly, why was she suddenly feeling so hot?

He grunted. "I can't stand such formality any more then you can. Since you're going to be my sister-in-law, call me Inuyasha."

Now that was a surprise. She must have had a stupid look on her face because he threw his head back and laughed in a way that caused Kagome to stare. It was such a beautiful sound.

"As you wish, Your Grace," she blushed at her mistake, "I mean, um, Inuyasha."

She was actually speechless, for the first time since he'd met her, and Inuyasha found it rather cute. If that's what it took to get her to shut up, perhaps he should try being polite to her more often. He nodded his head in acknowledgement as several young men, including Miroku, Hojo, and Kouga, entered the clearing, followed by the women, among them, Kikyou with a scowl on her face.

Kagome was aware of her older sister's icy gaze, knowing that if looks could kill she would be dead by now, and realized Kikyou must have heard her fiancé laugh like a little boy. But why should that upset her? Didn't he laugh like that all the time?

"Well done, Inuyasha," she said in a calm voice, a small smile on her lips. "You have proven yourself master of the hunt once more."

Everyone started to applaud, but Inuyasha shook his head and pointed at Kagome. "It is she who deserves your attention, not I. She is the first woman of this court to actually take down the prey, and she has the best marksmanship I have ever seen."

Kagome seemed to radiate sunlight under such praise, and everyone applauded happily, especially Sango. Kouga leapt off his horse and swept her into his arms in a congratulatory hug. "I expect nothing less from such an incredible woman," he announced, "And I think that tonight, when we eat this deer, the banquet should be in Kagome's honor." Everyone shouted agreement, and Kagome felt like she had developed a permanent red stain on her cheeks from all the attention.

But she was knocked off her cloud when she caught Inuyasha staring at her with a very prominent scowl in place, looking very unhappy to see her in Kouga's arms. The look unnerved her, and the whole way back, Kagome couldn't get it out of her mind. Why would he, the King, care what she did and who she married? And what was more, why couldn't she get her heart to stop racing?


	5. Musical Communication

**Author's Notes:** Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, but I've had a busy week. My shoulder's been giving me a really hard time, keeping me awake at night and limiting me to about 2-3 hours of sleep on average, which makes it hard to function, and school has been laying on the homework by the truckload to boot. Not to mention all my college application stuff I'm having to work on...this Friday I'll be making my application CD for vocal scholarships, which I am looking forward to. After that I'll post the music on the website I'm building that is, basically, about me and my singing career (just for fun), so that's something I'm slowly chipping away at, when I have the time. But never fear, I haven't forgotten about this story, in fact, I've got more ideas now then ever before, so just hang on for the ride!

In the last chapter we got to see Kagome's active side, so to speak, as she wowed everyone with her archery skills. I know usually she's the one who can't use a bow and arrows while Kikyou can but, hey, this time I wanted to give her something to be proud of since I can't stand how Kikyou always gets the attention. That having been said, I don't hate Kikyou either, and in fact I think you'll all have a change of heart towards her as the story progresses.

This chapter is basically a filler of sorts to create more of a foundation for the characters, but never fear, it's got some good stuff (at least I think so). We'll learn a little more about how Inuyasha and Kikyou first met, and Kagome and Inuyasha will have another wonderful 'bonding' moment of sorts. Another aspect of our hanyou will also be revealed, but I won't go into detail about it in this chapter, that will come later.

So stay tuned, thanks for your patience, and think good thoughts when it comes to my shoulder. I'd like for the annoying limb to finally decide it's going to get better, because I had to go in for yet another shot on Monday...not fun...very painful. But Keith, my brother, made me feel better by sitting with me in my room when I basically had a meltdown and played his Michael Jackson CD, "Thriller", for me and we ended up dancing to it for like two hours. You've gotta admit that, even though the guy's got problems now, that first major album of his rocks!! lol Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

****

****

****

**Charmed18:** Of course you can draw pictures of Kagome and any other character you want at any time. I hope we could figure out a way for me to look at the drawings, like maybe post them as fanart or something? Or even send them to me in an email? I dunno, just a thought since I would love to see what you can do as I am NOT gifted when it comes to drawing. By the way, are you the one I said could draw out a manga of sorts for my 'Confessions Trilogy'?? If so, that still stands as well, and if not, then if you ever feel like it then go for it! And as a side note, I've never heard of the play before, but hopefully it will be good. At the very least it sounds...unique! Thanks for the review!

**Rurounikitsuneyoukai:** I suppose it is kind of strange but, like you said, I couldn't change their names...that would just be too confusing and besides then it wouldn't be an Inuyasha fiction. I just couldn't resist plugging them into this period. Thanks for your review!

**Valese:** 'The DaVinci Code' has got to be just about my favorite book right now! I loved it soooo much! I can't get over all the questions it raises, and the fact that it all seems like a real possibility too! Oooh, I get shivers just thinking about it...any time you want to talk about it, since it's such a great debate topic, let me know, because I love to do that! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Four: Musical Communication

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

__

_That day on the hunt was the first time I saw the King as something more than an ethereal royal figure. I had always thought of him as arrogant and snobbish, until that day, when he so unabashedly gave me the credit for shooting the deer, and then made the banquet the same night in my honor. Suddenly, he was a man as much as he was an untouchable, arrogant figure, and frankly, the thought unnerved me. It was easier to see him as someone I disliked, as someone who stood for everything that I was against. And what was more, our obviously close moment made my sister more wary then ever, and watchful of moments when her future husband and I were alone together..._

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't figure out, for the life of him, what it was about Kagome Higurashi that was so intriguing. For the most part, she seemed just like any other woman, save for the fact that she had a sense of humor and an honest tongue that was unmatched at court. And her eyes were dark and mysterious, yet open, honest, and full of kindness at the same time.

Perhaps she wasn't so ordinary after all.

She had been living in the palace for well over four weeks, and the King was more perplexed than ever by her behavior towards him and the other members of the court. Her personality was such that she had quickly gathered about her a circle of friends, among them, to his annoyance, Miroku, as well as Sango, Kouga, Hojo, her brother Souta, and several other young men and women who Inuyasha didn't know personally. Even Shippou had taken to following the woman everywhere, treating her almost like a surrogate mother, and daring anyone to speak a word against her.

He sighed, thinking about how he would give anything to just be a normal courtier and follow her around like everyone else...

"Inuyasha, are you hearing a word I'm saying?"

"What?" He turned to see a rather frustrated looking Kikyou glaring at him from where she sat in her chair at the head of the long banquet table. The guests would not arrive for another hour, but it wasn't unheard of for the soon to be royal couple to lounge in the large hall in silence from time to time.

"You don't seem to care at all about what I have to say any more," she darted her eyes back straight ahead, pretending to be hurt by the notion.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come now, Kikyou, don't pretend to be upset, it doesn't suit you. Aren't you, after all, the woman of ice? The woman who doesn't feel anything?" Inuyasha leaned back slightly, his arms behind his head in a very un-regal fashion. "I don't think you know how to love."

At that Kikyou glared at him for so long, her eyes burning, that Inuyasha wondered what was so important about what he had said to spark such an unusual show of emotion in his fiancée. Then, surprisingly, she lowered her head in shame and looked away, and he could tell that, for once, her reaction was genuine. "You know nothing about me," she hissed.

Unsure of what else to do, he chuckled in reply, though it was sarcastic and somewhat nervous in nature. "Yes I know that now. The woman I fell in love with doesn't exist."

She waved her hand as though to throw his comment away. "Don't be ridiculous, you never loved me." Was it just his imagination, or did she actually sound unnerved by the thought that he loved her?

"And what makes you so sure of that?"

She risked a glance in his direction. "You never eyed me the way I see you eyeing my sister."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the unexpected comment. "Since when did Kikyou Higurashi, soon to be crowned Queen, and the most celebrated woman at court, care about what her sister does to occupy her time?"

"I don't care, except when it involves stealing the attention of my future husband. People are beginning to talk, saying that you and she are having an affair, that you are...lovers." Kikyou eyed him carefully, silently asking if the rumors were true, and there was actual fear in her eyes, along with a rare amount of uncertainty as she spoke. It was so unlike her, and for some reason, it made him angry.

"Madam," Inuyasha's voice had taken on a grave tone, "You treat me with indifference all this time, and yet when you think that someone else might threaten your territory, you act as though you have some claim over my heart?" He chose to leave out the fact that, in all honesty, she did have a claim on his heart...a hold he couldn't shake off, no matter how hard he tried.

It didn't seem to matter that he felt chilled by her presence. That her cold demeanor directed towards him cut deep into his soul. Nor did it matter that he sensed she, in some deep, restricted place of her heart, resented the fact that he was a hanyou. Even with all of that it was as though she and her beguiling looks and tragically beautiful eyes had bewitched him into loving her for all of time.

Kikyou smiled sadly, clearly remembering something. "You know we are two like souls, Inuyasha. We've both known pain. That's why you are going to marry me...I'm the only one here who understands you."

The King grunted, hating her rationale. Sharing pain was no reason to marry. "You're wrong; I asked you to marry me thinking you were a vibrant young woman who just might have brought the joy back into my life that I lost the day my mother died. But instead I find myself marrying the ice queen." He frowned, trying to turn the conversation impersonal once more. "Which brings me back to what I said earlier: you don't know how to love. I just wish I'd seen that before I fell in love with you."

That was the final straw, and Kikyou practically threw herself out of her chair, knocking her glass of wine to the ground in the process. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel somewhat surprised at that. She never acted so spontaneously...as though she had no control over her emotions.

"Don't you ever presume to know me, or how I feel," she hissed, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction. "I've been through hell, and at this point you have no right to judge me Inuyasha." Her voice was laced with venom as she whirled around and stormed out of the room altogether.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm his temper, but when that did nothing to help, he ended up throwing himself out of his chair too, though his strength was enough to knock over the entire table in the process, rather than just his chair.

So what, the staff would clean it up, he told himself.

Storming out in the opposite direction, Inuyasha stomped the ground hard, glad when he heard the floor beneath him rumble slightly. He even punched the stone walls a few times, ignoring the blood that was starting to appear on his knuckles. He wasn't really punching that hard, because if that were true the walls would be gone altogether, but still, it was hard enough to hurt.

"Who does she think she is?" he muttered angrily. "All I've ever wanted in my life was to be loved by someone, and accepted for who I am..." his voice faded to a whisper as he felt his rage fade into the familiar sense of loneliness and despair he had known his entire life. He never let anyone see how alone he truly was, but that didn't stop the feelings from returning whenever he was by himself.

His mother, the elegant second wife of his late father, had been the only one to openly care for the hanyou. She had embraced him in public, and over and over again told him how much she loved him.

He had been the disgraceful hanyou son of the King, in the eyes of the public more shameful than a royal bastard son, and she had been the disgraceful wife who gave birth to him. But, in time, she had managed to win over the peoples of the court, and of the kingdom, with her kind smiles and gentle, understanding voice so that, by the time she died, she was the most beloved Queen the country had ever known. But Inuyasha, with his hanyou ears and amber eyes a constant reminder of what he was, had never been able to rise above the rumors and open looks of disgust and rejection.

He had been able to ignore all that, so long as she was with him. So long as his mother kept holding him close at the end of the day, wiping away his tears after he was excluded from playing with the other court children or insulted by some lady or supposed gentleman at court, he had been able to stand it all. So long as he had his mother...

He sighed at the memory.

Inuyasha could still smell her skin, like rose petals, the ones he refused to cut down in the garden, as her soft face gazed at him in kindness. He could picture her slim figure walking through the hallways of the palace, dressed in her elegant robes of state with the long, loose sleeves that had gone out of fashion following her death. She had always allowed her long hair, black as a raven's wing, to fall freely down her back, never liking the fancy styles of the ladies of the court, and her skin had been so white it gleamed like ivory. He remembered that deep purples and pinks had been her favorite colors...

...And so long as she had been alive, he had felt safe and secure.

But then she had died, suddenly, when he was very young, leaving him alone to deal with his cruel older half brother, Sesshoumaru, and his father, who frankly never seemed to care what his younger son was up to, good or bad.

Rejection had quickly become something of a second skin for him after a while, and Inuyasha accepted his fate as the second-born son, which would be to wander the world alone, with no one at his side who cared. And so the hanyou had looked forward to the day when he would be released from his duties as a royal prince after Sesshoumaru was crowned, and allowed to leave the court to start a new life in a new place where no one would know him. He had even pondered living alone in the hills somewhere, hunting for food when necessary and fighting off wayward demons who threatened his home. Yes...that would have been the life he wanted.

But then his father had died, and everything had changed.

That day when the Royal Will was read, and the swords presented, had been the worst in his life. Never in a million years would Inuyasha have expected the great sword tetsusaiga to be handed to him, naming him King. From the moment the sword was placed in his hands by Myouga, the executor of the late King's will, Sesshoumaru had viewed his younger brother with malice. The older, pure blooded demon had been granted the sword tenseiga, meaning he was to rule over the Western Lands, but still be suppliant to his brother Inuyasha. That was a blow Sesshoumaru could not take, and a bitter feud had ensued, one that had brought the country near to civil war for almost six months.

Around that time, Inuyasha had also become better acquainted with the Lady Kikyou, and her soft smiles and purposeful turns of the head had quickly enraptured him. He had been so desperate to love someone then, and be loved in return, that he had ignored all the warnings from his advisor and only friend, Miroku, and asked her to marry him. Only now could he see his mistake and the truth behind all the warnings.

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed on his throne, feeling and looking just like a spoiled child who had been told he had to eat his vegetables before he could eat his dessert. But in this case, the vegetables involved sitting through yet another royal banquet, while the dessert was retiring to his room...and solitude for the rest of the night._**

"_**Come on, Inuyasha," A familiar voice called out, and the hanyou turned to see his friend Miroku smiling at him, a beautiful lady on each arm. "Try and enjoy yourself!"**_

"_**Keh," was all he said in reply and returned to his silent brooding while, all around him, people laughed and danced and drank wine, having a wonderful time.**_

**_Finally, after sitting alone for a long time, he could stand it no longer and, rising quickly to his feet like a spring that had been released, he headed for the balcony doors, desperate for some fresh air and solitude. His poor hanyou senses could not stand the noise and the incessant smells of perfume any more. _**

_**The evening was pleasant, with the sun just having disappeared, which meant the sky was still mostly a light blue, not having faded into the midnight color that allowed all the stars to shine, yet there were still a few brave ones glowing on the horizon while the moon, halfway through its monthly cycle, gleamed above. **_

_**He groaned...he was always aware of the moon and what it was doing. **_

_**Thinking he was alone, Inuyasha was thus startled when a voice spoke to him from behind. "You grew tired of the festivities too, Your Majesty?"**_

_**The voice was low and rich, like velvet to his ears, and the hanyou couldn't help but shiver slightly at the sound. He'd never heard such a voice before. He replied without turning around, almost afraid of finding a nymph, and not a real person, behind him. "Does that surprise you?"**_

_**The sound of soft footsteps sounded behind him, and the owner of the voice stepped closer to him. Inuyasha instantly caught the scent of apple trees, and sighed. "Not at all. I'm surprised you don't take your leave of the court more often, in all honesty."**_

"_**And what's that supposed to mean?"**_

_**There was a pause, and Inuyasha figured the owner of the voice was probably shrugging her shoulders. "Nothing offensive, of course. Just that, well, I'm sure it must be very hard to be a King all the time, and thus you would wish to be alone sometimes."**_

_**For some reason that reply annoyed him; probably because it was exactly how he was feeling. "Keh, then why don't you take your own advice and leave me alone?"**_

"_**If that is your wish." But the person made no move to leave, and Inuyasha sighed in frustration. Why did he always have to talk to people? He'd never been much of a social creature.**_

**_Turning around slowly, figuring he'd have to make another formal introduction to a stranger, Inuyasha was surprised when he found himself face to face with the most angelic woman he'd ever seen._**

**_Dressed in a gown spun of deep purple and outlined in black velvet, she regarded him steadily, with a rare, assured confidence, though her face was kind. The gown itself was a very modern cut, with a slightly revealing yet modest neckline, her sleeves tightly fitted all the way to her knuckles, two of her fingers adorned with admirable purple stones. Her hair, black as the sky at midnight, gleamed, clearly well washed and groomed, and was pulled back to fall over her shoulders, two loose strands falling down over her ears before joining the rest where it was held in place at the nape of her neck by a strand of black pearls. More black pearls were belted at her waist, and she also wore a matching choker at her throat. _**

_**Her eyes, dark and mysterious, gleamed with intelligence, peering out from a face that seemed perfectly sculpted with a delicate nose and beautifully shaped mouth, which was currently curved slightly upward in an appraising smile. Her skin was pale, but not overly so, instead making her seem like she was made of soft ivory, and Inuyasha had to resist the temptation to reach out and touch her cheek just to test the theory.**_

_**He gulped. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.**_

_**Raising an eyebrow slightly, the woman smiled even more boldly. "Do you approve of what you see?" She asked in that rich, velvety voice that caused him to almost feel drowsy. "Or should I spin around for you once, to give you a better view?"**_

"_**What?" He blinked stupidly, for once at a loss for words, and shook his head. "There is no need for that." He took a step forward, all traces of annoyance at being disturbed wiped from the earth. "I don't believe I've ever seen you at court, my lady."**_

_**She regarded him steadily. "I should think not, as I have been away on...personal matters...for six months."**_

_**He felt the need to be flirtatious. "So you're not offended that I do not know you?"**_

"_**Of course not. But I know you. You are the King." She curtsied low to accent her point. **_

"_**But that still doesn't tell me who you are."**_

_**Rising up to her full height once more, which still only placed her at his chest, she smiled kindly. "My name is Kikyou Higurashi. My mother is the Marquess Higurashi, and my father was a Duke."**_

"_**Was?"**_

"**_Yes; he is dead now." She said it simply, and he could tell that she was a practical woman, even if she did seem kind. She clearly didn't dwell on tragic or painful matters any more then was absolutely necessary. "But have you heard of my mother?"_**

"**_Of course," He replied honestly, for who didn't know of the woman who had been made a Marquess in her own right after her husband died, giving her the right to run her household as she chose and receive a wealthy pension every year without ever having to marry again._**

_**They continued to regard one another for several minutes, and Inuyasha felt, surprisingly, comfortable in this strange woman's presence as time continued to pass. She carried an air of sorrow on her shoulders...the kind of sorrow he would recognize anywhere, because it was the same sorrow he carried within his own breast. The thought comforted him to some degree.**_

**_Finally, deciding he'd had enough of the fresh air, he held out his hand to her and awkwardly gave her a smile. "Would you care to dance, Lady Kikyou?"_**

_**She raised an eyebrow, but smiled just the same. "I thought you wished to be alone."**_

"_**You are correct, but you came and talked with me anyway, so now I have no choice but to dance with you...it is proper courtly manners."**_

"**_I see." Their voices were flirtatious now, and Inuyasha couldn't deny that the Lady Kikyou seemed to be an expert at that particular game. Slipping her hand into his, he momentarily savored how soft her skin was, proving his earlier theory correct, as he led her into the fray of the dancers once more, hoping against hope that this would not be the last time he would dance with her. _**

**__**

* * *

**__**

"Keh," he grunted, running a hand over his face as though to wipe the memories from his eyes and his heart. After all, what good did self-pity ever do for anyone, let alone Inuyasha, the hanyou?

Still, it was hard to believe that the Kikyou who had so boldly approached him on the balcony that evening was the same woman who was now to be his wife. She had shut him away the moment the engagement was sealed, and for some strange reason he sensed that she did so in order to protect her heart. That thought stung more than anything else, since it implied that she didn't trust him to take care of her.

Without meaning to, a soft smile came unbidden to his lips as he recalled a very different introduction he'd experienced with a very different Higurashi woman. He could still remember, vividly, that day in the rose gardens when he had first seen Kagome, and how, if only for a second, he had thought she was Kikyou.

Yet, as he had quickly learned, she was anything but...

Where Kikyou had known all the right things to say to capture his attention, and all the respectful gestures to make, Kagome had stumbled over her words and snapped at him as though he were nothing more then a rude child. And what was more, she had not even known he was the King, only proving how naïve she was of the goings-on at court. And yet, where before he'd found that offensive, now he simply found it refreshing and, frankly, amusing.

Her innocence was something that he sorely missed; since most of the women at court had hidden motives behind ever smile, every turn of their head, and every flirtatious compliment. Kagome Higurashi never said anything that she didn't mean, and he appreciated, if nothing else, her honesty, even though sometimes she could be a little too blunt and irritate his easily-angered temper.

As he continued leaning against the hard, strong stone wall, his arms crossed and his brow creased in concentration, the sound of soft violin music caught the attention of his ears, and Inuyasha turned suddenly, enraptured by the song as he followed the sound up several flights of stairs onto a separate level of the palace. When had anyone in his court learned to play like that? Not even the professional musicians he hired could play like that...

Turning a corner, he found himself staring at a slightly open door, from which came the hauntingly beautiful melody. Deciding he was the King and could do what he wanted, Inuyasha pushed the door open and continued to follow the music, ignoring the fact that, from the looks of the decorations, he had just entered a woman's bedchamber. But he stopped suddenly, an invisible bucket of ice water pouring over his head, when he saw none other than Kagome, Kikyou's gentle sister and the very woman of his thoughts, standing by the windows to the left of her large canopy bed, a violin in her hands.

Her eyes were closed as her delicate fingers gently clutched the bow in one hand, moving it back and forth over the fragile strings in a pattern which created a ghostly, haunting sound that spoke of sadness and loss. Her entire body moved as she played, swaying to the beat and the rhythm, and once or twice she spun around completely, her long black hair following like a halo.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing he noticed. He also became keenly aware of the fact that she was dressed only in her undergarments, which consisted of her shift and hose. Her arms were bare, as was the front of her chest, allowing him to see a generous amount of clevage, and her ankles and feet were bare as well which meant that, all in all, he was given a wonderful view of her creamy skin.

But embarassing as that should have been, Inuyasha found that he wasn't even paying attention to that, so focused as he was on her song, and the way it seemed to be a part of her very soul.

It wasn't the first time she had so enraptured him, but Inuyasha was speechless all the same. She seemed almost like she was speaking to the heavens through her music, because she appeared completely unaware of anything around her, including him.

In the back of his mind, Inuyasha recalled Kouga having made some comment about how the Lady Kagome was renowned for her skills on the violin, and the King was forced, unwillingly, to admit that once again the annoying wolf was right.

Yet another reason for Inuyasha to envy his rival...

Kagome pulled the last string before lifting her bow, and the room went silent as she opened her eyes. When she saw him, Inuyasha couldn't tell if she was surprised, angry, or happy, because she just stared like someone waking from a dream...not quite awake, but not quite asleep either.

"Th-that was beautiful," he finally stammered, his impatient personality unable to stand the silence any longer. The spell was broken, and she blinked several times before suddenly turning beet red as she glanced in a nearby mirror and realized her current outward appearance.

With a shriek, she whirled around and grabbed for her bedsheets, sending the violin case lined with velvet toppling to the ground, the instrument itself luckily having been set down just before she had become aware of her situation.

"Your Majesty...I mean, Inuyasha..." She was clearly at a loss for words. "I mean...what in the name of all that is holy...!"

He put up his hands for silence, also trying to block the view of Kagome Higurashi wrapped in velvety blue and white bedsheets, coordinated with her family colors. He couldn't help it...he was a man after all...and there was something embarassingly stimulating about such a beautiful woman with an embarassed blush on her cheeks, her hair whipping about wildly and her bare arms trying to make herself decent.

"Forgive me," He finally stammered once he'd found his voice (and was conveniently looking out the window at the lovely afternoon). "I meant no offense."

"No offense? No offense!" Her voice was rising higher and higher with every word. "How could you mean no offense?" She huffed indignantly. "Don't you dare presume to tell me what is and is not offensive, _my lord, _when in fact it is my privacy that has been violated!"

Inuyasha felt his own temper rise at that, not because she was wrong, but simply because he was embarassed too, and didn't like her tone of voice at all. "Will you calm down, wench!"

"What did you call me?"

He bumbled and waved his arms wildly about. "Kagome! Whatever! Just calm down, alright? I had no intention of coming in here and seeing you in...in..." He shrugged. "That." And he indicated her body, as though that would explain itself entirely.

For some reason she seemed to understand that he meant what he said, because her posture relaxed slightly, though the sheet remained bunched up in her strong, slim fingers, pulled up to her neck. In spite of it all he found himself silently wishing the sheets would just 'accidentally' fall to the ground.

"Why are you here?" she finally asked, her tone at least no longer volatile, though it was still far from friendly.

"I, um, heard music, and..." he stopped his stupid stammering, cursing mentally for being so foolish. He was the King. This woman should be honored that he was gracing her room with his presence...even if he happened to see her in a state that rightfully only a husband or lover should ever see.

_Oh hell_, he cursed...the thought of being anything close to Kagome's lover only making things even worse...

But Kagome didn't seem to pay much heed to his sudden silence, instead doing the last thing he ever expected. She heeded his silent request, dropped the sheet back to the ground, picked up the cloth that had fallen from her violin case, and proceeded to polish her instrument with a unique tenderness for such an inanimate object, almost like he was no longer there.

"When did you learn to play like that?" he finally asked, annoyed at the woman's habit of lapsing randomly into silence while at other random moments he couldn't get her to shut up, not to mention the fact that he wasn't sure if she was now mocking him, or if she had no sense of modesty.

She seemed to blanch slightly, but it was only because of his sharp eyes that Inuyasha even noticed. Her voice was soft, like feathers against his skin, and very different from before. "My father taught me."

"Oh," he looked away, knowing her father was dead. He had learned that much from Kikyou, before they had become engaged and she had practically turned to stone.

"He told me I was meant to play the violin, and that I should never stop," Kagome continued, and Inuyasha found himself listening despite the warning bells in his head, the ones that protected his heart from pain, telling him to leave. Not that he stayed only for the stories...after all, she was still dressed only in her underthings...

"He was very wise, because I've never heard anyone play like you just did," He finally stated, knowing he should feel strange and yet, suddenly, feeling very comfortable in the presence of this girl who seemed to defy all proper etiquette. He'd never seen Kikyou this way, and somehow felt like, even when he eventually did as her husband, it wouldn't be the same, with the companionable silence that was currently between him and the younger Higurashi sister.

Kagome looked away, her kind eyes laced with an inner sadness as she finally replied to his comment. "I did stop playing for a while, after he died. I thought I could never hold the violin again, because all it did was remind me of him."

_Why is she telling me this?_ He wondered silently, at the same time feeling strangely grateful that she was even speaking to him. "But you obviously changed your mind," He finally offered.

"No," Kagome smiled genuinely, and Inuyasha felt some of the ice around his heart melt at the sight, suddenly seeing nothing but her inner beauty. "I still think of him whenever I play, but in a good way. I realized that, by playing, I was still close to him, and always will be."

"You figured this out on your own?" He meant it to be sarcastic, but Kagome just acquired some far off look, lost in thought, a sad smile on her face.

"No, Kikyou told me that..and she was right."

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha blinked stupidly.

"Yes," she looked back at him with a puzzled frown, as though she couldn't understand why he found that such a strange concept. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

She crossed her arms, the violin still in hand and currently resting awkwardly on her elbow. He tried desperately not to notice how her arms were seeming to only add to her visible cleavage as she spoke. "Obviously something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, woman, so just leave me alone!" He snapped, feeling embarassed and uncomfortable, and Kagome blinked before shrugging her shoulders, clearly not in the mood to rise to his anger that particular day.

"Whatever you say."

They stared at each other silently for several minutes, the great mahogany clock on the nearby wall ticking away the seconds, before Inuyasha couldn't stand it any more, and burst out. "How could Kikyou have told you that? I thought you hated each other!"

That did seem to surprise her, because Kagome took a step back. "Hate...Kikyou?" She seemed positively baffled at the prospect.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

She looked away and put a hand over her heart (to his relief covering her bare chest in the process), as though she had been pierced by one of her arrows and was now in deep pain, and when she spoke her voice was very tight. "I could never hate Kikyou, she is...my sister."

"I know she's your sister," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

She looked at him sharply. "Then how could you ask me that?"

"Because every time I see you two together it's like hell is freezing over."

"Oh," Kagome looked away again, seeming to deflate. "Well, she's changed. Now we don't get along so much, it's true, but...I could never hate her."

Another uncomfortable silence passed, and Inuyasha nodded, unsure of what else to say. Finally, he took a deep breath and prepared to leave, feeling he had overstayed his welcome. Not to mention the fact that he really hated the way his heart seemed to twist into knots around Kagome Higurashi.

He groaned mentally just thinking about the rumors this would start if any of the servants or maids caught wind of this little 'incident'. He could see it now: by morning he and Kagome would no longer simply be lovers by night, but now by day, sneaking little trounces in her bedchamber in between meals.

_Keh, that would be a great way to work off the calories of a meal,_ he thought...only being partially sarcastic.

"You should, um, play for us some time at one of the banquets," he finally commented casually, trying to say something to lighten the mood before he left.

"No," her eyes went wide with horror as she replied quickly, but firmly, and Inuyasha felt his temper rise again at her arrogant response, all thoughts of other more intimate, steamy things fading.

"Excuse me? You forget that I am the King, and I could order you to play." He rolled his eyes and smirked. "I don't see why you wouldn't want to...unless you have stage fright or something."

"I'm not afraid!" she snapped back, her quick temper, as usual, surprising him. Most people of the court didn't dare speak to him in such a tone...let alone while dressed in their underthings, a bedsheet pooled at their feet and a violin in their hands. If they weren't arguing, he would have found that moment extremely amusing.

"Then what is it? To have a gift like that and not share it is cruel to others who deserve to share your music." _And why the hell do I care?_ He grumbled to himself.

"I wouldn't expect someone like _you_, _a King_, to understand," Kagome hissed in reply, for a moment sounding just like Kikyou who, only about twenty minutes ago, had warned that Inuyasha knew nothing about her heart. Perhaps the sisters were more alike than he had first thought...

"I'm no spoiled brat, Lady Kagome," he replied, his own voice going cold as he remembered everything he had ever endured growing up. "And you would be wise to take some of your own advice."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that while I might not understand everything about you, the same could be true about me!" He snapped, obviously catching Kagome by surprise. Her eyes opened, and he instantly caught the scent of fear in the air.

Glancing down, Inuyasha noticed that his nails had lengthened and sharpened slightly and, reaching up, he could feel the heat from the marks on his face appear. That meant that no doubt his eyes were probably glowing red too.

No, he thought desperately, not here, not now...! It was then that he realized he'd forgotten to wear his sword!

"Your Grace..." Kagome whispered, her voice tiny, so unlike her normal tone as she set her violin down on the bed, walking up to him as though unafraid, though he could still smell her nervousness. "Are you alright?"

He backed away sharply, feeling his fangs grow, making it difficult to speak, fearing that at any moment he would lose control and slice her in two...it would be so easy in this state. "Stay away from me," he hissed, and turned to go, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Whirling around, he growled, his control barely being restrained by a thread. "You can't see me like this, Kagome! I'm dangerous! I'm a monster!" But she persisted in touching him on the shoulder kindly, and he felt he couldn't move, though he did feel very panicky. "What do you want!"

Kagome was gazing at him in sympathy, before doing the last thing he ever expected. She spontaneously wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest, her bare arms surrounding his in a vice-like grip, her bared clevage pressed against his rough cream colored shirt.

"Forgive me," she whispered, and he couldn't find the words to reply. But, shockingly, he did feel himself returning to normal. There was something about her scent, and her presence, that calmed him. The scent of rose petals...just like his mother...

"Forgive you for what?" he finally managed to whisper once he felt his fangs completely returned to normal.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, smiling at him again...though he had to admit she seemed somewhat more wary now. "I won't ask you to tell me about yourself, or what pain you have known. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for making assumptions. You're right, it was wrong of me to be that way."

Inuyasha stared as though she had suddenly grown horns out of her head, as though _she_ had been the one who had transformed momentarily into a monster, his mind, for some reason, not really processing what she had just told him. Had she just apologized? She actually knew how to do that? "Keh, you would do well to remember that, wench," he muttered, and noticed her face harden once more.

Oops.

"Well, now that we're clear," she spoke in cold tones, her smile gone as she stepped back to cross her arms once more. "I think you should go. I'll see you tonight, Your Grace."

"I told you to call me Inuyasha!" he called back, that being the only thing he could think of to say in reply. How did she manage to get under his skin so easily? "And I certainly hope you'll be more appropriately dressed tonight, too!"

She blushed and picked up the sheet again, her comfort in his presence gone. "Of course I'll be dressed appropriately, I'm no prostitute from the whorehouse! And did it occur to you that I would call you by your name if you followed your own advice and started calling me Kagome?" she retorted. "Not wench, not woman, Ka-go-me. Got it?"

He growled and muttered something about unfathomable, impossible women, before storming out of the room and back into the hallway. But halfway down the stairs, he heard the music start up again, this time in a happy tune, and Inuyasha couldn't resist the smile that formed on his face as he stopped, secretly, to listen.


	6. A Watery Interlude

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Hey, everybody! Just out of curiosity, did anyone else notice that Toonami on Cartoon Network has put Rurouni Kenshin back on the air? I'm so excited, because besides Inuyasha and Gundam Wing that has to be one of my favorites! I could just wrap up Kenshin and put him in my pocket for times when I need a good hug and some wise words...though no one could take the place of my favorite hanyou! Anyway, sorry about sounding really random, I'm just still so excited!

My life continues to move at an exhaustingly fast pace, but I think I'm starting to get used to it...or at the very least I'm getting used to going with very little sleep during the day. I must admit thought that the circles under my eyes aren't very attractive...I wish I was more into wearing makeup then I am, because that would just solve everything!

Okay, sorry, no more random tangents. This chapter is somewhat shorter then the ones I've been posting up till now, though not by much. It's more to serve as character development, and a bit of a filler, but I think it's important. Several of you have asked if this is going to have an action, and if Naraku will be involved. Don't worry, he will, and I'll give you a hint as to how...remember all the times I've mentioned the fact that something happened to Kikyou while at court? That's all I'm going to tell you, but keep that in mind.

Also, I've put this announcement on my other story as well, but just so you all know, I will be posting a massively edited version of my entire 'Confessions Trilogy' on _November 9, 2004_, in honor of its one year anniversary. Call me crazy for doing it, but I've been looking for an excuse to edit it anyway, so this is my chance. Watch for that in the near future! Other then that, thanks as always for your reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**Announcement: **

Several people have asked for permission to draw the characters from my stories, and so I'd like to just make the general statement that I am perfectly okay with that. In fact, I'm extremely flattered that I've managed to inspire anyone to do anything! All I ask is that, if you can, send me what you draw since I am not talented when it comes to drawings. I'd love to see what you do with these characters, and that applies to any of my stories. Thanks so much!

**Miyu6:** I totally understand your issues with your costume. When I was in Germany I bought myself an official dirndl, which is basically those dresses you see all German people wearing in the good old days. Anyway, it's beautiful, and I love it, but the Germans like their women, shall we say...robust...and the dress is meant to fill you out in all the curvy places, including the chest. So yeah, I'm already quite happy with my bra size, if you get my drift, and this dress makes me look about two sizes bigger...and shows a lot of cleavage to boot. So yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I'm going to wear it for Halloween again, so I'll have to send you a picture when you send me one of you, deal? Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Five: A Watery Interlude

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Naturally I had been surprised to find the King watching me as I played my violin that day, and in my undergarments no less, so early in the dance which would be our relationship for a long time. It wasn't that I was afraid of playing for others...far from it, actually. I had memories of a time, when I was young, of playing for the guests that would come to my home and be entertained by my parents in our modest dining hall. They would clap for me, call me an adorable child, and send me away. Kikyou, too, would smile at me, and be the first to stand up and applaud...frequently my only consistent standing ovation. _

_But then, that's just another painful memory of her that I'd rather not delve into at the moment._

_My father taught me to play the violin, and the instrument became our secret connection. Whenever we wanted to spend time together, alone, he would pick up his own instrument and lead me into the library, where we would play together...and just talk. No one would disturb us, because no one else could play. But after he died, I felt like my desire to play died with him. Just looking at a violin brought back all the pain of losing him, and I swore I would never touch the instrument again. That was yet another phase Kikyou helped me through, and she was right...playing brought me closer to my father's spirit, and, to my relief, did not bring me pain, but rather great joy. _

_Still, I could not muster the will or desire to play for others, because I felt, as of yet, that the violin and I, our relationship, as well as my connection to my father, should remain private. And yet, that instrument would, again, prove to be a bridge between the barriers of two hearts, in the end..._

__

* * *

__

Kagome hated to admit it, but she liked living at the palace, amongst all the music, feasting, laughing, and, of course, gossip. She enjoyed walking through the gardens every day with Sango, Kouga, Hojo, and Miroku, who had quickly become her close circle of friends, talking about this and that, and generally giving her a feeling of acceptance and companionship she could never have in her old home in the country. She was never bored as there were always things to do; sewing alter cloths for the church, hunting, gossiping, feasting, and dancing.

And, best of all, contrary to what she had expected, she rarely had to see Kikyou, if at all, as it became clear when the sisters practically never ran into each other that the future Queen was as adamant in avoiding contact as Kagome. Thus, she was allowed to go about her new way of life happily, without worry.

There was only one thing that made Kagome less then happy, and that was the ever-present problem of the King, Inuyasha. She couldn't stand him; his rude, arrogant attitude and his manner of ordering people about as though they should be honored to serve him. The thought of having him as a brother-in-law was less than pleasant.

And yet, Kagome couldn't forget the way he had reacted when she accused him of being selfish and spoiled, and how, for an instant, she had realized she truly didn't know the man very well. She wasn't even close to understanding the intricacies that made up his mind and thought process, and that invigorated as well as frightened her, which was a dangerous combination when it involved the sparks between a man and a woman.

Of course she couldn't forget the other fact, which was that he'd seen her in next to nothing...she blushed at the thought. Only her future husband should see her in such a condition, and the fact that he'd unintentionally walked in on her playing the violin, practically naked...well...that would change anyone's relationship, though she hadn't decided yet if it changed for better or worse.

"What a beautiful day," Sango sighed, and Kagome shook her head to clear her mind, smiling and glancing over at her friend. They were out on a large blanket spread before the great, manmade lake behind the palace, framed by mountains and trees. It truly was a picturesque moment, and if anyone doubted they were living in the home of a King, the view would set them straight.

"It is," Kagome finally replied, stretching her arms over her head and enjoying the slight breeze that ran through her hair, which for once fell loosely about her shoulders.

"Anyone care for a swim?" A masculine voice inquired, though neither woman was surprised to see the owner was Miroku. They gave him a mutually hard stare, and he just smiled and looked away as though he had asked a perfectly plausible question.

"I wouldn't mind getting wet, I suppose," Sango finally commented, "Except that then I'd have to walk all the way back to my room soaking wet."

"Not to mention the fact that your dress would practically be ruined," Kagome added, leaning somewhat closer to her friend.

"I'd carry you, Lady Sango," Miroku offered, the picture of innocence, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you would."

Kagome laughed and, at the sound of clanking wood and shouting voices, glanced over in the direction of the trees, where Kouga was showing Hojo how to perfect his swordsmanship. Sensing her eyes, the wolf-man looked over and waved with a smile.

"You're so lucky," Sango sighed, her eyes dreamy, and Kagome gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you actually have a decent man you're going to marry."

"I don't know if I'm going to marry him yet Sango," Kagome reminded.

"Please, can you honestly think of a better match? He's handsome, kind, with excellent manners, and he's a king in his own right."

"King of the North, but here he's just a Duke."

Sango waved her hand to show that didn't matter. "Once a King, always a King, and then you would get to be a Queen, and I could call you 'Your Highness'." She raised her eyes dramatically and faked a gasp at the prospect.

Kagome made a face, and Sango laughed. "I would rather you never call me that."

"You don't want to be a Queen, Lady Kagome?" Miroku had stretched himself out on his back, his face turned toward the sun as he spoke, his eyes closed and his whole being relaxed.

Kagome just shrugged. "Not really, it seems like an awfully heavy burden to have to carry, pleasing a whole country of people."

"True," Miroku nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen Inuyasha relax since he was named heir over a year ago, although it is also a fact that being the King is much harder than being the Queen."

Hearing the King's name, Kagome felt her body tense slightly, her heart fluttering in that strange way as she pictured the man's hard stare, accented by amber eyes, recalling how he had watched her so intensely that day in her room. She shivered involuntarily. "Did he not want to be King?" She found herself asking before she could stop herself, wanting desperately to know more about him.

Miroku just shrugged. "I don't know. I'll admit though, he never really struck me as someone who would make a good ruler."

"Why would you say that?" Sango asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I don't know, just a little too self-centered, I guess. A King should think first and foremost about his people and their welfare, and his own happiness second."

Kagome nodded and glanced at the lake, squinting at the reflecting sunlight shining in her eyes. "But is he happy now?" For some reason she hoped the answer was yes, though she knew in her heart that was a false hope.

"Honestly, I don't think so, but then I don't really remember a time when Inuyasha ever acted happy." Miroku shrugged again, his eyes still closed in a casual manner. "I think being part of a royal family just makes you different from everyone from the beginning, not to mention the fact that he's a hanyou, and that alone sets him apart from the rest of the court."

"He's a hanyou?" Kagome knew that he was, but she was hoping to get more information out of the man dressed in purple and black, looking so comfortable as he blabbed away the life story of his friend. She was sure Inuyasha would just be thrilled if he heard about this little conversation of theirs.

"Yeah, his mother was his father's second wife, and a human. The public was not too happy about the marriage, to be perfectly honest, because they felt it tainted the royal bloodline. They were even more enraged when Inuyasha was named as heir."

Kagome blinked stupidly for several seconds. "But they obey him now as though he were a god on earth."

Miroku shrugged. "That's because they have to. Who would want to risk crossing a man who, in the blink of an eye, could have them beheaded for treason?"

"I see," Kagome nodded and looked away, deep in thought. It wasn't until that moment that she realized just how dangerous living at court was, and blushed to think of all the treasonous things she'd said over the past month...and to the King's face, nonetheless! Yet, he allowed it, almost humored her like he would a small child. The thought wasn't comforting...

All three companions went silent for a time, just listening to the birds and the occasional grunt as Kouga hit Hojo a little too hard with his wooden practice sword. Finally Kagome got to her feet. "I think we should go for a swim," she announced, and Sango groaned, leaning back on her hands.

"In your dress? Please, your mother will kill you if you ruin it."

Kagome glanced down at her pastel yellow gown, fringed with white, everything about it seeming delicate. It was short sleeved, with a different cut than the rest of her wardrobe, and gave her body a softer look. It was true...the Marquess would fly into a rage if Kagome ruined the dress she had just received that Christmas.

Recalling the state she'd been in when Inuyasha had stumbled into her room, she decided to take a risk and throw modesty to the wind. After all, once a King has seen you in your undergarments, what harm would it be if your friends saw you as well? "I'll just have to take it off then."

"Really?" Miroku leapt up, suddenly excited, and Kagome laughed.

"You wouldn't, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, looking positively horrified at the very idea. "What scandal!"

"Oh come on, Sango, it won't be that bad. You and I have shared a room before during the holidays at my house, remember? You've helped me bathe. And as for the men, well," She rolled her eyes and laughed, "In case you haven't heard, I've already broken all rules of modesty so I'm in no danger of hurting my reputation any more then it already is."

"So...it's true then?" Sango blinked. "The rumors about you and the King."

"Only to the point that he came across me in my undergarments. Nothing else happened," Except for the fact that we had an argument and he turned momentarily into a monster, she added silently, but chose to leave that part out.

Miroku had a starry eyed look. "You're really going to take off your dress, Lady Kagome?"

She could have laughed for hours just thinking about his expression. "Don't get your hopes up, it's not like I'm taking everything off."

"Oh," he sagged slightly in disappointment, but quickly perked up again. "Well, in that case I'll go swimming too."

The fact that he began to remove his shirt brought Kouga and Hojo back over to join the group, and Kagome smiled at the way Hojo blushed when she removed the dress, leaving her standing in her underwear, even though she was still covered from her ankles up to her shoulders, stepping away from her yellow gown, which now sat pooled on the ground. "Come on Sango," she teased, "You know you want to. It's such a beautiful day!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," the woman replied, standing up and removing her own deep blue dress and releasing her hair from its high ponytail clasp so that it fell down past her waist in curls. She shook her finger at Kagome in warning. "And just so you know, I'm only agreeing to this because that dress happens to be new."

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Miroku was the first into the water, and alerted everyone else to how cold it was by a loud shriek of surprise, followed by laughter. Kagome grinned and dove in after him, and soon the once quiet lake was disturbed by a very rambunctious water fight as the remaining two men removed their shirts and waded in as well.

Their shrieking must have been heard throughout the entire palace, because before long Lady Higurashi could be seen walking hastily in their direction, her lavender dress swaying in the wind. "Kagome Higurashi, just what do you think you are doing?"

Kagome stopped where she was, floating on her back, and realized the position she was in, with Kouga supporting her as he had been about to dunk her head under the water, her chest rising and falling erotically as she tried to catch her breath. She blushed and moved away, choosing instead to tread water on her own. "We decided to go for a swim, mama, is that not allowed?"

The Marqess was clearly trying not to smile as she replied, which caused Kagome to relax. "You've been seen by the King, and now you're swimming for all the world to see." She chuckled. "Next time at least don't scream so loud that I think you're drowning, alright?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes, mama."

The woman nodded, a sparkle in her eye, and turned to head back toward the palace just as several other curious courtiers came out onto the green lawn. Kagome groaned, realizing that their private afternoon was officially over.

"I guess you could call us trendsetters," Sango commented as several other young people jumped into the water...though they weren't so brave as to remove their clothes first.

Kagome grinned and started wading back to shore, suddenly not in the mood to swim any more. It was only once she was out of the water that Kagome realized she had no way of drying herself off, and remembered the reason Sango had not wanted to go swimming in the first place. Next time, she told herself, remember a towel.

A shirt was suddenly thrust under her nose, and Kagome looked over to see Kouga smiling at her. "You can use this to dry off if you want."

Kagome smiled back. "Thanks, but then you'll have to wander the halls without a shirt, which could be considered scandalous."

The wolf-man laughed, his blue eyes dancing, and Kagome felt his happy mood spread in her direction. "I come from the North, my lady, where it is believed the people are barbarians. You, on the other hand," he proceeded to start drying her hair playfully, and she did nothing to stop him, "Come from a noble family and have a reputation to keep up."

Kagome giggled and pulled away after a few minutes of pretending to struggle, accepting his shirt and drying herself as best she could.

"Do you have to be so openly flirtatious with the women, Kouga?" A familiar gruff voice asked, and Kagome froze, turning around to see Inuyasha standing before her. She bowed slightly, but made no move to speak, afraid her voice would crack. A light blush also came to her face as she remembered she was still in just her underwear, clutching Kouga's shirt to her somewhat exposed bosom.

For his part, Inuyasha was clearly struggling with keeping a smirk from his face as he looked at her.

Kouga just shrugged. "This woman might be my wife some day, so I see nothing wrong with flirting."

Kagome could have sworn she saw a look of pure envy pass through the King's eyes, but shook it off as a mistake. What would a King have to be jealous of? He was marrying her sister, after all...a prize any man would kill for.

Yet Inuyasha could barely contain his temper at the sight of Kouga drying off Kagome Higurashi while she laughed that beautiful, carefree laugh of hers. Why was Kouga so damn lucky? And better yet, the real reason he was so distraught, why the hell did he even care?

"Lady Kagome, I believe this is the second time I've seen you in, um...that..." He was smirking at her, and Kagome tensed.

"I wonder though," She finally managed to reply, "Why it is exactly that you are always finding me dressed this way, Your Majesty?" She gave him her own self-assured smirk. "I mean, first my room, and now here? I would almost think you enjoy seeing me like this."

Kouga burst out laughing at that, his eyes dancing, but Inuyasha just growled at the remark. "I doubt anyone would purposefully seek to see you in your undergarments, Miss Higurashi."

Inuyasha regretted the words the instant they left his mouth, because he saw a shadow fall over Kagome's face, her cheeks suddenly aflame with a blush of shame. He could have kicked himself. Hell, now she'd never feel comfortable around him again!

Kagome, suddenly horrifically embarrassed and wishing she could strangle the insensitive man before her, quietly went and retrieved her dress, fumbling to pull it on over her damp undergarments and trying to make as little noise as possible while Inuyasha had gone suddenly quiet. The tension in the air between them could have been cut with a knife.

"I guess everyone has decided to go for a swim," A haunting voice proclaimed, full of false gaiety, and Kagome glanced over to see her sister approaching, surrounded by several ladies of the court. Seeing Kagome, Kikyou halted and tried her best to smile. "Kagome, I'm sorry I haven't seen much of you lately, but I've been very busy with wedding plans."

Kagome knew that was meant to make her jealous, but all it did was cause her some mild irritation as she shrugged her sleeves the rest of the way over her arms. "Don't worry about it, sister, I've been busy too."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "I guess you're right, you certainly seem to enjoy flirting with everyone, even though you're already engaged." She flicked her eyes meaningfully in Kouga's direction, and he straightened slightly out of habit.

"I don't flirt with everyone," Kagome replied tersely, her afternoon completely ruined now that she had to be with her sister. She knew Kikyou was referring to Inuyasha, no doubt having heard the rumors regarding Kagome's run in with him in her bedchamber. "Frankly, I don't flirt at all. I just have friends."

Inuyasha watched the exchange with a mixture of fascination and anger. He had never seen the two interact before, but he was also upset by the way Kikyou seemed to be purposefully trying to antagonize Kagome. What in the world could the woman hope to gain from such an exchange? She was set to be his Queen, and the most powerful woman in the country. What more could she want?

"Well, I can see that you certainly haven't lost your sense of poor manners and propriety since I last saw you," Kikyou finally commented, and Kagome looked down to see her slightly damp dress clinging to her curvaceous form, her hair falling over her shoulders in wet tendrils.

Instinctively, she crossed her arms over her chest, thrusting Kouga his shirt, which he took slowly, still eyeing Kikyou warily. "It's a nice day, and no one said we couldn't go swimming," she replied, trying to sound unaware of the underlying tone in her older sister's voice.

"Still, as I am to be Queen, your actions reflect upon me. Try not to embarrass yourself too much in the next few months. After that, once you're in the North, I don't care what you do."

Kagome felt the familiar sting of sorrow at Kikyou's harsh words, wondering, for at least the hundredth time, what had changed the vibrant young woman she had looked up to for most of her young life.

A memory flared up in her mind, of Kikyou giving her hugs and gentle kisses on the forehead, promising to take care of her for all time. Kagome remembered the tears they had both shed the day she had left for court, and how Kikyou had promised to return as often as she could, and in the meantime write to her every day. She had kept that promise for the first two years, but then...something happened, and to that day Kagome didn't know what it was.

"Kikyou, what has happened to you?" Kagome whispered, only realizing after her sister turned around and gave her a hard stare that she had spoken aloud.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome looked away, partly out of shame and partly because now she didn't know what to say. Finally she took a deep swallow and looked her sister in the eyes. "I don't know what has changed you, but I do know that the sister I loved as a child would not have said that to me, and would not have been so eager to send me away to the North so that we would never see each other again."

Kikyou seemed to be unaffected by her words, but Kagome thought she saw a momentary flicker of pain in the older woman's eyes. Good, she thought in triumph.

"That stupid, ignorant girl is gone," Kikyou whispered, almost more to herself then anyone else, glancing up one last time to meet Kagome's eyes. "You would do well to remember that from now on, little sister." And with that she turned around, her ladies following her obediently, leaving Kagome to stare after her in wonder and sadness.

A soft sound caught her attention, and she realized she was still in the presence of both Kouga and Inuyasha, who were currently staring at her in surprise and curiosity. Kagome ducked her head, trying her best to avoid meeting either of their probing gazes.

"Well," she finally announced cheerfully, "I think I'm in the mood for a ride. Would you, Lord Kouga, or you, Your Majesty, care to join me?"

Both men continued to stare at her for several seconds, but Kouga was the first to break out of his silence and smile, putting his arm around her. "I would be glad to, Lady Kagome."

"Just call me Kagome," she reminded him gently, a smile on her face as she tried to pull out of his strong grip. She wasn't his, at least not yet, and he needed to understand that.

Inuyasha grunted and put the usual frown back on his face. "That reminds me, I told you to call me Inuyasha, not Your Majesty. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Call me my name, and I'll call you yours," Kagome reminded him simply, to which Kouga laughed.

"That's my woman, already knowing how to tell off the King."

"What did you say, wolf breath?" Inuyasha felt his temper rise, not so much at the insult, but because Kouga had called Kagome 'his woman'. And he didn't like the arm he had around her either.

"Your woman?" Kagome turned and stared at Kouga for several seconds, but he didn't seem to get her silent message.

"Yeah, we're engaged, aren't we?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders in exasperation. "Why do I even bother? You men are hopeless." She started walking off in the opposite direction, but both men jumped to her side before she could get very far.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to go riding," Inuyasha reminded.

"I do, but I think now I want to go alone, thank you very much."

Inuyasha growled. "I won't have a woman all by herself in this country, something could happen."

"And you know as well as I do that I can defend myself with my arrows."

"Not against a band of raiders or thieves! They wouldn't think twice about attacking a lady."

"Then if I'm captured, I won't hold you responsible," She replied, moving away and continuing to walk in the direction of the royal stables. She felt a hand on her arm, and then a strong pull as the King whirled her around to face him. The action only enraged her. "Take your hands off me," she commanded heatedly."

"Not until you promise to have some protection."

"Why do you care?"

"Because..." Inuyasha couldn't help the fact that he always wanted to make sure women were safe. It was a habit his mother had instilled in him a long time ago. "Because it's my duty as your King to ensure that you are safe."

Kagome felt her temper fade slightly, but only enough that she was willing to heed his request. He wanted to be the one who went with her, she could tell, but she wasn't about to let him. "Very well," she replied, and saw him visibly relax and move to escort her to the stables, but she stopped him with her hand. "I'll go with Lord Kouga."

"What?" His eyes flared again, and she gazed at him in triumph.

"He is my fiancé, Your Grace..."

"Inuyasha," he interrupted, and she took a deep breath to control her temper.

"He is my fiancé, Inuyasha, whether you like it or not. If you have problems with that, though I can't understand why you would, then take it up with your own fiancée," she practically hissed the word, so laced as it was with venom. "In the meantime, I should like the opportunity to get to know the man I am to marry better, if you don't mind."

Kouga, having heard everything, appeared at her side almost magically, a triumphant smile on his face, and Inuyasha sighed, looking away. He didn't like Kagome Higurashi so much as he hated the fact that Kouga was going to marry her, while he was stuck with a queen of ice and stone.

They were rivals, he realized with exasperation, even in marriage thanks to the fact that they were marrying sisters.

"As you wish," he ground out, glaring at Kouga, who just ignored the daggers being sent his direction.

Kagome was slightly surprised that Inuyasha didn't put up more of a fight, but at the same time realized that he looked very tired. Not physically, but mentally, and she remembered what Miroku had said about the burdens of being part of a royal family. Perhaps she should be more considerate when dealing with him in the future, she thought as Kouga put a hand on her elbow and steered her in the direction of the stables, the King walking back toward the lake as Kikyou signaled for him to join her and her friends.

"What a strange man, er, hanyou," she commented later as Kouga hoisted her into her side-saddle, her skirts hanging over her legs elegantly, having dried enough that they no longer stuck to her legs.

"Indeed," Kouga grunted in reply as he mounted his own horse, and together they headed off down one of the many trails surrounding the palace. "There is a field up ahead, where we can let the horses run freely," he commented, and Kagome nodded.

"That would be nice." She glanced at him then, at his handsome, sharp profile, his stunning blue eyes, his well-shaped mouth, and his jet-black hair, always pulled back into a ponytail, his bangs swept away from his face by a headband that matched his white shirt. He had not worn an overcoat that day, due to the heat, and in his white undershirt and black pants, he looked very handsome.

"Is that, um, how you dress in the North?" She asked after a while, wanting to learn more about the place that might be her home one day. After all, Sango was right, marrying Kouga wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, as she had once believed. Perhaps her mother had been right too in saying that not all arranged marriages were bad.

He glanced down at his clothes and nodded. "Yes, but we don't wear the overcoats that a lot of the men seem to like wearing here. And the women don't usually wear shifts under their gowns."

"Really?" Kagome liked that idea. She always felt so stifled in all the clothes she had to wear in order to be a 'proper' lady.

He laughed at her clear happiness at hearing that piece of information. "Yes, Kagome, I think you will like the North. It's a lot cooler there in the winter, and the summers are never as hot as here. "

"I see," she smiled, noticing the love in Kouga's voice as he spoke of his homeland. "It must be hard for you, being away from it so much."

He nodded. "Yes, I miss the land very much, and my people even more. The wolf tribes are much more accepting of those who are different then the people here, or anywhere else, I think, because I've been to all the other, smaller kingdoms at one time or another."

"What is it like, where you come from, besides cooler?"

"There are mountains, Kagome, like you wouldn't believe. The trees are a deep green, thanks to the rich soil, and the streams are clear and beautiful and full of fresh water. The stones along the shorelines are as smooth as satin, and there is nothing quite like sitting on a large boulder in the middle of a river and skipping stones while the birds chirp and the wind, which carries the smell of the mountains, blows through your hair."

Kagome found herself enraptured by what he had to say, and before she knew what she was doing, reached over and took his hand in hers for an instant, squeezing it tenderly before returning to holding the reins with both hands. He smiled back as she blushed. "It, um, sounds like a beautiful home, Kouga," She finally commented.

"Yes, the only thing it needs now is a Queen."

Kagome blushed again. Perhaps, by the time her sister was married to Inuyasha, she would have fallen in love with Kouga, and would be just as happy as if the marriage had not been arranged in the first place. Perhaps, in the end, she would owe Kikyou a favor, and yet...

The only thing that put a damper on Kagome's happiness was the thought of how far away she would be, and how she would only come to visit her mother and brother twice a year, on holidays. And that thought in of itself was enough to sour her feelings for Kouga enough that she still questioned whether or not love would be enough to make that particular marriage survive, in the end.


	7. Whispers of Darkness

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I know that technically my other story, 'Impossible Dreams', was slated to be updated next, but I couldn't help it this time...the inspiration was there, and like any good author I could not ignore it! So here's a surprising treat for all of you!

Several of you have asked if Naraku will be involved in this story, and that's part of the reason why I'm so excited to publish this chapter...and that probably just gave it away, didn't it? Oh well. Anyway, I just want to assure you all again that this will involve Naraku, eventually, and that there will start to be some hints of what exactly happened to Kikyou three years ago that caused her to turn so bitter towards Kagome...and the world in general. My goal is by the end of this story to have changed everyone's opinion of her, though I won't say how at this point, that would give too much away. So I'll just leave it at that.

Not much else to say, except that there is officially ten more days before I'll be posting all three edited, revamped stories in my 'Confessions Trilogy'. Can you tell I'm excited about this? It's just been so much fun going back through the vaults, so to speak, and seeing what all I did before. I love it! So be sure to stay tuned for that!

Thanks as always for the reviews; I love all of them. And as one final side note, if anyone would like to hear me singing, I officially have my FIRST DRAFT recording of me singing 'summertime'...just in case anyone's interested, although I ask that you keep in mind I only got to do one take of the song, so it's not exactly perfect (that's the type A personality in me speaking). That's merely an announcement for those of you who've wanted to know what I sound like as a singer, and if you don't care, that's fine too! Just let me know! Enjoy!

* * *

****

**MrsInuyasha69:** Miroku, Sango, and Hojo were off doing their own thing. It was basically just Kagome and Kouga at that point. And as for the rumors, well, it was just a given in the courts of that era that rumors would spread. They didn't have television and the like to keep them occupied, so talking about each other was the best game in town! Thanks for the review!

**ShadowsintheDark:** I would absolutely be thrilled if you drew up some pictures of my stories and used them for a project. I'm grateful my stuff can help you. Just let me know when you post the pictures at the website, and I'll put a link and a credit to you on my bio page (and the website that I will eventually finish...some day). I really appreciate you taking the time to ask me, and know that in the future it's just fine to draw pictures from any of my stories...just let me know that you're doing so, and if you're posting it anywhere, so I can give credit where credit is due on my bio page. Also, I think the next story I'll work on will be 'The Edge of the Abyss'. It will certainly be a darker story then the ones I've been doing so far, but I am deeply connected to World War II for personal reasons, so I feel it's something I want and need to do. Thanks so much for the review, and for future reference, my email address is: 

**Silver:** Never fear, I think you'll find that the ball starts rolling to get the main juices of the plot flowing here in this chapter! Yes, it's true there will be more character interaction then action itself in this particular story simply because of its nature, but I hope that doesn't discourage you from continuing to read it. Thanks for the review!

**Jav-chan:** I went back and looked at the memoir section of the chapter, and I see your point. I'll watch for stuff like that in the future. Thanks for the review!

**Katty-kat:** Honestly? I'm obsessed with history, especially medieval history, and the times of Henry VIII and Elizabeth I. Ask any of my friends, I read any novel/biography I can on that time period, and am a walking well of information for anyone with questions. I know...pretty sad. But anyway, to answer your question, I was just inspired one day to write a story based in those times involving the Inuyasha characters. From there, the idea really took shape, and I'm hoping to use this story as a stepping stone to an actual historical fiction novel some day. Thanks so much for the review!

**Earthqueen11492:** That review was so cool! Thanks so much! I love knowing that I'm appreciated, because seriously it keeps me from being too overly critical of myself (type A personality that I am). Thanks so much!

**Trunksgirl85:** You know, I think about that a lot. It's so funny how back then when it was considered scandalous for women to appear in their underwear, they were still wearing more than most girls wear to school these days! It's just a funny thought. And yet, ironically enough, they were actually more open about sexual deviancy, such as men having mistresses and women sleeping around before they were married, then we are today. Interesting, no? Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Six: Whispers of Darkness

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

__

_I was fast coming to love my life at court, something I never would have predicted in a million years. The high level of energy was addicting, along with the dancing, laughing, and feasting that took place almost every night. I reveled in all the attention I received from the other members of the court, not because I was wanton and in need of love, but because it was a new experience entirely to be the center of so many people's focus. _

_The King and I rarely spoke to one another after that day by the lake, almost like we both had silently agreed to avoid any more conflict. It helped me, as well, in dealing with my engagement to Kouga, because I frequently found that when I was in the presence of both he and Inuyasha, I couldn't think clearly as my mind would be clouded with visions of silver hair and amber eyes, whereas when I was alone, I could focus more on my duty, to both myself and my family._

_Kikyou remained as stoic as ever, refusing to talk to me, and only ever acknowledging my presence when I did something that could reflect badly on her. It cut me deeply...more than any knife, and sharper, too. But a time would soon come, I would learn, when I would long for those days of ignorance and isolation from one another...when I would desire nothing more then to be Kouga's fiancée with not a care in the world, because the alternative would nearly drive me mad..._

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes in pure bliss, listening to the soothing sound of the monks as they slowly chanted their unison hymns in deep, masculine voices. Keeping her hands folded before her, she bowed her head in pious respect as the service continued, feeling the smooth wooden floor through her skirts beneath her where she knelt on her knees.

It was Sunday, and the day when all members of the court attended church along with the King and his future Queen, who were currently kneeling at the head of the chapel, side by side, their subjects lined in rows behind them.

The church itself was large and picturesque, with polished marble floors and magnificent stained glass windows depicting images of the Virgin Mother, the angels, and the baby Jesus. The windows colored the sunlight streaming into the large, open space, so that the air seemed to glow, and it was easy to relax in such a setting.

Unlike most of the other young women her age, Kagome rather enjoyed the services...she loved the chanting of the monks and listening to the stories of the bible, along with the lessons the sermons preached. So while the other girls were subtly turning their heads to admire the young men around them dressed in their best Sunday attire, Kagome reverently bowed her head, for all intensive purposes appearing to be an angel from where the light trickled through the stained glass windows onto her head. And that didn't go unnoticed, by Kouga, or any of the other men, including the King, who would occasionally glance behind him when his boredom was too much to bear.

He had never been a man inclined toward religion; perhaps it was the fact that he'd known such a hard life growing up. Either way, he found it hard to believe that any supreme being would allow an innocent child to be treated the way he'd been growing up. Or at the very least, he did believe, but was inclined to be bitter with his God for marking him as a hanyou...something despicable in the eyes of men. Either way, he hated the services, with their dull, incense-filled sermons.

And yet he still came every Sunday, bowing his head and trying not to roll his eyes or growl with impatience, wishing the entire time that he were elsewhere.

Of course, as the King he could do whatever he wanted and no one could tell him otherwise. In fact, he could do what his fellow ruler, Henry VIII was trying to do in England, breaking from the Church entirely and living his own life. That would certainly narrow his personal issues by a large margin.

Unfortunately, his mother had known every hymn and psalm of the bible by heart, and Inuyasha felt that if he were to break away from this particular tradition, he would also be breaking away from her. And, unlike Henry VIII, he would receive no benefits from breaking ties with the church; all it would do would anger his people beyond reason and force them to possibly turn to Sesshoumaru for support...something that was not even an option for Inuyasha. He had a duty to his throne and his kingdom, as much as he hated it, and he would never have it said that he ruled with his desires and not with his mind. All he had to do was think of the rumors swirling around Henry's court that the man was breaking ties with the church simply to marry his mistress, Anne Boleyn, and Inuyasha was convinced that he was choosing the right path.

But it was boring, nonetheless...

Finally, after nearly three hours, they were dismissed, and as the King rose to get out of the sanctuary and into the fresh air of the outdoors as soon as possible, Kagome made her usual stop in the monastery's large library, which contained volumes which ranged from fifty to four-hundred years old. She loved the smell of old paper, and thrilled at the prospect that she was touching something that had possibly been held by a woman like her long ago.

She had just pulled out a particularly yellowed book, the aged spine brown and crinkled, when the sound of a male voice behind her nearly caused her to drop the ancient artifact on the ground. "Good afternoon, Lady Kagome."

"Kouga!" Kagome smiled, despite her surprise, and hastily put the volume back on the shelf so as not to risk causing it any more damage. She would never forgive herself if she were to be the reason for destroying something so precious to the monks of the monastery. "Is there something you wanted?"

He shrugged, dressed, as usual, in black pants and a white shirt with no over coat, which always made him stand out next to the other men who came from the east and west. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh," she smiled kindly again and nodded, wanting him to know he was welcome to stay and moving over to sit in one of the window seats that gave a view of the main courtyard of the palace, along with the road leading to the city beyond, and beyond that...the great Tower where prisoners were sent. Kagome shuddered at the thought, unable to bear the idea of being locked away.

Sitting across from her, bringing one of his feet up to rest on the windowsill, his left arm lazily hanging on his knee, Kouga sighed and gazed out the window as well. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Kagome nodded, happy to be right where she was at that moment. Kouga sighed again, and she looked at him with a curious expression. "Is something wrong, my lord?"

"What?" He shook his head as though waking from some sort of trance. "Oh, not really, just that, well...there are several prisoners being freed today, and the villagers and members of the court are very anxious."

"Being let free?" Kagome glanced once more at the tower, which was intimidating in every sense of the word, its very shadow seeming to cast an atmosphere of doom. "You mean they're being pardoned? Why?"

"Because they have served their sentences, I suppose," Kouga shrugged his shoulders as though that weren't a very good answer. "I heard the future Queen begging the King to reconsider last night, asking him to keep the prisoners locked up and saying that they would be just as much criminals when released as they were when they were convicted."

"Kikyou said that?" Kagome shuddered. "How cruel."

Kouga chuckled. "Yes, but then I suppose she has her own reasons for fearing their release."

"What?" Kagome was again looking puzzled, and set her gaze directly on Kouga. "What do you mean by that? Does she know someone in the Tower?" She had a hard time believing her sister would ever have anything to do with such lowly people.

And yet her question had Kouga suddenly, for the first time in her presence, looked very uncomfortable as he shifted slightly where he sat, running his fingers absentmindedly through his ponytail. "No...of course not..." He said it so quickly Kagome was sure he was lying. "I just meant that, well, she seems so snobbish that of course she would say something like that."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and gave her fiancé a long, hard stare, one which seemed to make him extremely uncomfortable...even more so then he had seemed before. "You're a horrible liar, Kouga. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No...I mean...I assumed you knew, Lady Kagome...after all, she is your sister." He was fidgeting with his hands now, which told her something was definitely wrong. Kouga never fidgeted, or looked remotely as nervous as he did at that moment.

"Knew what?" She wasn't going to drop the matter now that the door had been opened, her curiosity was too great.

"It's nothing, Kagome, so just forget it."

"Kouga..." Her voice had a warning in it, and so he finally sighed in defeat and looked out the window again.

"Do you really not have a clue what I'm talking about?"

"No, I don't, but I gather it involves my sister?"

He nodded. "Yes, it happened shortly after she came to court for the first time. I was new myself, having come down with my father to meet the King who I would one day serve as a fellow ruler. That was when Inuyasha's father was still on the throne." He stopped, clearly thinking about something, and Kagome touched his arm, wanting to hear more.

"And?" She hoped her voice was kind as she pressured him for more information. "What happened, Kouga?"

He swallowed before speaking. "There was a man at court then, a nobleman by the name of Onigumo. He was, well, what you would call a ladies man, Kagome, if you understand my meaning." Kagome blushed, knowing full well the term that referred to a man who slept around. Kouga continued once she nodded that she understood. "When your sister came to court at the age of thirteen, he fell in love with her instantly...or, at the very least, became rather obsessed. At first, Kikyou resisted, pushing him, and his advances, away. But somehow or another, he managed to seduce her, because by the time she was fifteen and he about twenty, well..." He trailed off, and Kagome's eyes widened so they were nearly too large for her head.

"No..." She gasped. "You're not saying that my sister...that Kikyou..."

"I don't know if that's what happened, Kagome, I don't know your sister on an intimate basis. All I can tell you is what the rumors were."

Kagome nodded, feeling like many things were starting to make sense, including her sister's sudden loss of interest in her, and in writing letters and visiting home every so often...not to mention her sudden return home when she was fifteen, staying for six months before returning to court once more a changed woman. "Go on."

Kouga shrugged. "From there, I'm not really sure what happened. All I know is that somehow, someway, Onigumo got himself into trouble, and wound up in the Tower, leaving Kikyou on the outside in the middle of a horrific scandal."

"Scandal..." Kagome breathed the word as though it were painful to say. Was that why her sister had suddenly turned so cold...so heartless? Is that why she insisted that the old, naïve Kikyou was gone? Because she had been cruelly broken in to the harsh realities of the world too young thanks to a horrible man who had preyed on her innocence? "Do you, um, know what the scandal was about, Kouga?" Kagome swallowed. Did she even want to know?

To her surprised relief, he shook his head. "No, no one really knew for sure...only that Kikyou was thought to never be able to find a husband who would want her after that. Oh Kagome, there were such horrible rumors," Kouga blushed at the memory. "They said she and Onigumo had been lovers, that they'd have little trounces at all times of the day. Some even went so far as to say she'd had his bastard child in secret...though that was obviously a lie since she was always in the public eye, and never showed a sign of being pregnant. That's why, even after all the ugly rumors, she shocked the world when she became the fiancée to the King."

"Indeed," Kagome nodded, wondering how that had come about. But then, Kikyou was a beautiful, intelligent woman, so maybe it wasn't so hard to believe that she had been able to seduce a King, no matter how dirty rumors made her out to be. Shaking her head to clear it of such desolate thoughts, at least for the moment, Kagome put a semi-genuine smile back onto her face. "Are you going to watch the King pardon the men, then?"

"Who, me?" Kouga pointed at himself comically, and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Who else would I be talking to? Your invisible friend?"

Kouga laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. "Hey, you never know." His face turned serious again. "And to answer your question, yeah, I probably will. Would you like me to escort you?"

"No," Kagome adamantly shook her head. "I have no interest in seeing a group of desolate men who have not seen the sun for several years. I don't think I could bear to look into their eyes and see their pain."

Kouga obtained a soft look on his face, and touched Kagome's hand lightly. His skin was warm, and she did nothing to push him away. "That's always how you are...thinking of others and never of yourself."

"But I am thinking of myself," Kagome replied seriously. "I know that I would be unhappy if I saw them, so I'm not going."

Kouga rose to his feet. "I guess that means we shall have to part ways for now then, my lady." He bent over and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead...more like the kind Souta gave when he was in a loving brother mode, and not the kiss of a possible future husband and lover. Kagome appreciated that. He really didn't make her feel pressured, or like she had to do anything.

"Farewell for now, my lord," she replied, her voice slightly tight from the feather-like feel of his lips. She watched as he left before bringing her knees to her chest on the windowsill, ignoring her skirts, which still covered even her feet, and leaned against the wall, staring out at the blue sky.

Thinking about what Kouga had told her, her eyes inevitably drifted to the dark shadow of the Tower, built of stone, nearly fifteen stories high and holding hundreds of prisoners at a time. Even when she had lived in the country she had heard horrific tales of men who went in to the Tower and never came out, and that those who were lucky enough to survive their sentences looked more like the walking dead.

Shivering at the thought, Kagome was glad when several birds took off from a nearby rooftop as a bell rang the hour, providing her with a distraction, however temporary.

She was so enraptured by the flock of birds that she didn't even hear the approaching footsteps, and was once more startled by a male voice, although this time it was unfamiliar...at least as a friend.

"You come here often," it stated, and Kagome turned to see the priest who always gave the sermons, dressed in his brown monkish robes, a gentle smile on his face. "I see you come through the door after every Sunday service."

Kagome blushed. "Forgive me, father, but it helps to calm me."

He nodded, as though he understood. "I know...the words of our ancestors bring me a sense of peace as well." He motioned toward the many shelves of books, indicating one row in particular. "My favorites are the scrolls of the old scribes, who documented the lives of the royal families who came before."

Kagome nodded absentmindedly, recalling how she'd read several of those herself, when then her eyes flew open as an idea occurred to her, linked to her previous conversation with Kouga. "Father, would the scrolls be available yet from Inutaisho's reign?"

The priest looked slightly surprised by her excited tone, but then again acquired his look of patient understanding and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm afraid not, my dear. The scrolls have to be compiled, and that takes many years...Inutaisho's reign only ended a little over a year ago."

"I see," Kagome felt slightly disappointed, having hoped to find out more information about what had happened between her sister and the man Onigumo.

"Was there something in particular you were looking for?"

"What? Oh," Kagome blushed, but nodded, "Yes, I was hoping to find out some more information on an event my...fiancé...told me about."

"Which event would that be?" He smiled kindly. "I've served as the head of the monastery for close to twenty years now, so perhaps I can help."

"A, um, a trial, father," She looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed to be talking about violence and justice in front of a man of God. But he just continued to smile, and nodded.

"I see...so you must be the sister of Kikyou, the King's future Queen."

Kagome blinked. "How did you know that?"

"You look like her. I often wondered when I would see you in the crowd during my sermons, after looking at Kikyou's face. You two could almost be twins."

"Yes...I know," Kagome ground out, somewhat bitterly, having heard that many times, and having had many heartbreaking experiences for that very reason.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," the priest consoled.

"I know, father, except that, well, it's brought me more pain then joy."

"I see." He went silent for a minute before looking at her again. "So, you wanted to know about the trial that surrounded your sister's scandal, am I right?"

He spoke with such certainty and calm that Kagome began to relax slightly in his presence. "Yes. She and I, well, sort of grew apart suddenly around the time she turned fifteen, and ever since we've done nothing but hurt each other. And, well, up until today I didn't have any idea why."

"And now you want answers?"

"Yes."

The priest sighed and dropped his head for an instant, as though thinking something over in his mind, before speaking once more. "What's your name, child?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome, let me tell you something: when I watch you in the chapel, I see innocence itself. Your sister, on the other hand, carries darkness on her shoulders like a burdensome mantel." He touched her shoulder gently, and she met his kind brown eyes. "Don't delve into matters that will only hurt you in the end. What's done is done, we cannot change it. All we can do is continue living, as is destiny's will and desire."

Kagome was lost in his gaze for several minutes, just like she always got lost when he gave his sermons. His voice was calm and soothing, just like the monks when they sang, and he managed to push back her curiosity...at least enough that she didn't need to ask any more questions at that moment.

"I understand, father," she finally acknowledged, looking away and bowing her head slightly in respect. He smiled and touched her head before turning to leave.

"Never change, Kagome." He took a book from one of the shelves and continued to walk toward the door. "You are one of the few people who give the rest of us hope...the kind of woman a soldier would fight for...and the kind of woman that makes a priest remember why he gives a sermon every Sunday."

Kagome sighed as she watched him leave, feeling tears in the corners of her eyes. Only her father had ever said something so kind to her before, and Kagome couldn't stop his face, kind and handsome, from rearing up in her mind. And even then, years after his death, she wept, wishing yet again that she had his wise words and kind face at her side like he used to be.

* * *

It was the first time Kikyou had not taken a chance to appear before the public on her royal throne, which told Inuyasha volumes about the turmoil currently roiling around in her heart and mind. For once, he actually felt somewhat sorry for her, knowing how distraught she was at the prospect that Onigumo would be released that day, and pardoned for his crimes, allowing him to once more resume his life, although now he would be stripped of his noble titles and be forced to start over.

They'd had a heated argument the night before, with her begging him to reconsider pardoning Onigumo, saying she would not be able to sleep comfortably knowing he was once more free and roaming about the world, but Inuyasha had adamantly replied that he couldn't possibly keep the man in the Tower while freeing the other five men. So then she had asked him something even more impossible: to not free any of them, to which he had snapped, yelling at her to stop being so selfish as to punish men she didn't even know because of her past mistakes.

That in of itself had been a mistake, because she had stormed out and he hadn't seen her since. Not that he minded, but then, it didn't exactly look good when the royal couple were clearly having an argument...the gossip was always the worst at those times.

The audience was quickly growing in the reception hall, noblemen and women from all families gathering on either side of the large aisle that led from the door to his throne, hoping to catch a glimpse of such an exciting event.

Inuyasha noticed Kouga enter from a side door, and growled slightly as he was joined by his friends, Sango, Miroku, and Hojo. Even Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, and once more the King was envious that he could not just be simple and have friends like that...wondering why he had to be the man stuck on the damn chair that isolated him from the rest of the world.

But it wasn't until the doors shut and no more people were permitted inside that Inuyasha realized one person was missing...and she was the only person, besides Kikyou, who he would really be aware if she wasn't present. Where was Kagome?

Glancing over at Kouga to verify that she wasn't with him, he scrunched his face into a puzzled frown, trying to discern why she wouldn't be there to watch such a historic event. After all, prisoners were only pardoned every decade or so.

He'd watched her in church again that morning, and she had looked just as pious as ever, her head bowed, her long, graceful fingers, which he'd seen her use to stroke a violin with her bow, folded in prayer, her head bowed, her ebony hair falling over her shoulders and framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyes had been closed, and her long dark lashes, nearly identical to Kikyou's, had been touching her delicate cheeks lightly, like miniature feathers. How he had wanted, for some reason, at that moment to brush a finger over her face...to feel her skin, to touch her rosy lips. And in that moment he had never felt more ashamed.

Not only was he in a house of God, where fidelity was sacred, but he was also kneeling before a priest with his future wife at his side, for all intensive purposes looking just as devoted as Kagome. But to his eyes, Kikyou didn't look even remotely like her sister. She had dressed elegantly, in a golden robe that looked like wheat on a summer's day, a white ruff around her neck and wrists, and large jewels around her neck and on her fingers. She looked beautiful. But Kagome looked elegant. She looked elegant in her simple white gown, outlined in sky blue velvet, with those long, draped sleeves that taunted his mind and memory whenever he saw them.

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, Inuyasha once again cursed the fact that they had come to court at all in the first place. He was already regretting his choice of wife, but then _she _had come into his life and flaunted before his eyes everything he could have had if he'd not been so hasty...so desperate to be loved.

"Where is your bride, Inuyasha?" Kouga mocked from where he had come to stand beside the throne, Mirou and Sango following, leaving Shippou and Hojo among the rest of the crowd. Inuyasha just growled in response.

"She didn't feel like coming. Besides," he smirked, "I don't see your woman anywhere nearby either."

Kouga lifted his head haughtily. "My Kagome couldn't bear to see others suffering, and so decided to remain in the library over at the monastery. I can hardly blame her."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Inuyasha snapped, hating the fact that Kagome was being so damn perfect all the time.

"Because I am, alas, not nearly as kind and gracious as she is. She feels the pain of others, as though it were her own." He sighed, clearly thinking about her with longing, which only irritated the hanyou King even more. "We should all aspire to be like her...and every man should be so lucky as to have a wife like her."

"Just shut it," Inuyasha snapped back, "You're making me sick with all this love talk."

"Who says I'm in love with her?"

"I wouldn't believe you if you said you weren't."

"True, but then Kagome is not yet in love with me, so these things take time." Inuyasha felt, for some reason, relieved to hear that. He knew Kouga meant it, or else he wouldn't have said it in the first place.

Thankfully, he was saved from having to talk to his rival any more when trumpets sounded and the entire crowd turned as one to face the door, which was slowly opened by two servants to reveal a line of six men in chains, dressed in the traditional black pants and black shirt of prisoners.

To be blunt, they looked miserable. As Inuyasha moved his eyes down the row, he only understood more and more why Kagome hadn't wanted to come, because even he was having a hard time fighting off not only disgust, but also pity, even if they were criminals who deserved their fate. Each of their faces was as white as a ghost, clearly not having been exposed to the sun for years, and their eyes were empty; devoid of any and all emotion.

Guards halted the prisoners just as the final man had stepped through the doorway, and all of them stood perfectly still, their eyes on the ground. The first man was separated from the main chain that bound him to the others, though his wrists and ankles were still held together, and he slowly made his way toward the throne, where Inuyasha waited, trying to look formidable, as his father had always done. It seemed to work, because the man, who had long, stringy black hair, fell to his knees in submission, his hands in his lap.

"State your name," Inuyasha commanded, surprised and pleased at how strong his voice was at that particular moment.

"Michael, Your Highness," the man replied, still not looking up.

"How long have you been in prison?"

"Eight years, Your Highness."

"And what was your crime?"

The man took a deep breath, clearly wishing he didn't have to remember that part of his life. "Robbing the printing shop of an elderly couple, and as a result burning it to the ground, unintentionally killing the wife."

Inuyasha nodded. "And has your eight years in the Tower brought you remorse, so that you are willing to start again?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Inuyasha motioned for the guard to help the man to his feet. "You are free once more, Michael." The guard placed a key in the lock on the chains, and soon they were clattering to the floor, amidst the sounds of applause and praise for the people's 'merciful' King, Inuyasha.

And so it went on, each man approaching and kneeling, reciting his name, how long he had been in prison, and his crime. Each man was different. One had been in for nearly fifteen years, another only three. Some were robbers, other unintentional murders, but they were all the same in that they wanted their freedom back. It made Inuyasha wonder...just how horrible was the Tower, anyway, to turn criminals into law-abiding citizens once more?

The last man to approach was different from the other five, something Inuyasha noticed immediately. His skin was as pale as the others, but unlike them, he had a fire in his eyes that burned with so much intensity that even Inuyasha had a hard time holding his gaze for very long. A wealth of dark brown hair, tinted slightly red in the light of the hall, spilled over his back in curls, and he was, surprisingly, clean shaven, his eyes deep red, almost purple, and somewhat frightening.

Somehow, Inuyasha knew this was the man Kikyou had been so adamant in avoiding, and suddenly he understood why. He didn't know the history between the two...or at least not all the details since Kikyou refused to talk about it...but he did know that love had been thrown into the mix, along with lust and desire.

Narrowing his eyes, the hanyou King refused to back down from the other man's stare. "What is your name?"

"Naraku." His voice was dark and cold, but confident at the same time, and Inuyasha felt his eyebrow twitch without his permission in surprise. So, the man had decided to go by a different name?

"How long were you in the tower?"

Unlike the others, Naraku didn't seem at all affected by the memories of the prison, because he just smirked as he replied. "Three years."

"And what was your crime?"

At that the man chuckled, surprising everyone and causing Inuyasha to narrow his eyes. "Loving a woman."

"That is not a crime," Inuyasha retorted. "Or was it your love that perhaps prompted you to do something else?"

"You asked me my crime, and I told you. I was foolish enough to love a woman."

It was absolutely silent in the hall as the two men stared at one another, until finally Inuyasha nodded and raised his hand, motioning for the guard to come over. It went against his better judgment to free him, but at the same time the hanyou knew he couldn't very well free the others and not the last, all because of his involvement with Kikyou, and because he gave him a 'bad' feeling.

"You are free once more, Naraku," Inuyasha said, the words feeling like molasses in his mouth, and once again the sound of chains hitting the floor filled the room, followed by cheers as the final former prisoner was led away, his long hair billowing out behind him.

"Now that was an odd character," Miroku commented, leaning against the throne in a way that only he could get away with. "Very odd."

"Indeed," Inuyasha had put a hand under his chin thoughtfully, still staring at where the man had come from in the first place, remembering vividly the look in his eyes, and the sound of his voice. There was malice in his tone, and despite himself the hanyou shuddered. "I just hope I haven't made a mistake, Miroku."


	8. The Dance Begins

**Author's Notes:** What a sad weekend for Oregon Football...man, it was just awful. Heartbreaking, really...and from both teams too! I don't think my heart can take it! But if you're all desperate for ranting, then just check out my bio page, otherwise continue on and ignore me. Beware though, any of you who are Trojan or Golden Bear fans...I am NOT very happy with you right now. Keh...

Oh, and also, the guy who I have been absolutely in love with for almost a year and a half now, who I met in Germany, emailed me yesterday and told me that he's found a girl who he really likes, and that she's perfect for him. Then, today, I hear from my girlfriend over there, who also knows him, that the girl he's with is beautiful and funny and they look perfect as a couple. the knife in my heart possibly be twisted any more? I don't think so. And to add insult to injury, I turned on the radio going to choir rehearsal tonight, my dad had left it on the oldies station, and guess what was playing...

'One is the loneliest number that you'll ever know..."

Ehm...yeah...so...anyway, on to the actual story, but keep in mind that now I KNOW exactly how Kagome must feel every time she has to listen to someone, especially Inuyasha, talk about Kikyou. Man, it sucks. Poor, poor Kagome...

Since I'm sure you're all not that interested in my personal life anyway, lets get on with the story, shall we? Basically this chapter is the first defining moment for Kagome and Inuyasha. This is where you'll start to finally see the shift from the Kagome/Kouga relationship to the Kagome/Inuyasha relationship. Yeah! I'm excited, and I already know how this is all going to end, so I had no doubts to begin with! I just love the couple! Sorry, I'll shut up now...enjoy!

* * *

****

**Two Announcements:**

1. Several of you responded to my offer of me sending you all a recording of my first draft of 'Summertime' from my recording session two weeks ago. I'm sorry...I've spaced out and lost the email addresses for all of you. If you are still interested, could you please tell me by either sending me an email or dropping the hint in your review, making sure to include your email address since it doesn't always show up on a profile page? Thanks so much, and sorry for spacing out the first time.

2. I've had several people ask if they could draw pictures of the characters from my stories, and I want it known that it is perfectly fine if you would like to do so. All I ask is that you let me know and, if possible, send me your work so I can see it, because I can't draw worth beans and would love to see someone with actual talent. Also, if you do draw anything, let me know if you post it somewhere on the web, and I will personally give you credit for it, with a link to the site, on my profile page. Okay, so are we all clear now? Cool.

* * *

****

****

**Inu Faceness:** I won't say much...but just keep in mind what you said about the sisters coming closer together thanks to Naraku. I think you're reading my mind (winks suggestively).

**Speaker For The Five Year:** Yes, Inuyasha knows Naraku's a demon, but demons are common in this fantasy country of mine, so that's not alarming, because there are demons who are criminals, and demons who are not. And as for your other comment, I see your point, but Inuyasha is bound by his responsibility to his people, and had to let Naraku go when he pardoned the other men as well. A King is always a servant to the people, and the moment he forgets that, the people will rebel (just a little something I've picked up from reading lots about the middle ages). But I understand where you're coming from, and I did consider making Naraku's entrance a little more dramatic, but changed my mind. Don't worry though, action is coming up soon, I promise.

**Miyu6:** So...what do you think of the picture I sent? Do I look like a German Maiden or what? Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Seven: The Dance Begins

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

__

_I found it interesting that, even though the crowds had flocked to see the King free the prisoners, once the deed was done they almost seemed afraid, as though the reality took a few extra hours to sink in that former criminals were once more walking the streets of their city. People were quieter, as though feeling like so long as they remained silent, evil would not find them. _

_The biggest changes I remember were the nights. The banquets were smaller and not nearly as joyful as before. The dancing was reserved, and the feasting and wine was reduced in amount and proportion. However, like all things that involve people, the fear would eventually recede, like flooded waters on a riverbank, and life would return to normal...but for one exception. _

_Kikyou refused to make appearances any more, unless she absolutely had to. She would frequently take meals in her chambers, alone, and on the rare occasion I would see her wandering through the halls of the palace, she seemed to be almost glancing over her shoulder to be looking for something...or someone. I felt sorry for her, but at the same time, felt that her absence from the lime light provided me with a certain freedom I had never known before. Suddenly I could dance, eat, laugh, and sing as much as I wanted and not worry about her hard, cold stare piercing my back, and as such I came alive like a flower in the first days of spring, spreading my leaves and opening my buds after having been kept locked away for the long winter. _

_Unfortunately, like all things joyful, there is always a flipside...an opposite effect...that one frequently doesn't see until it's too late. And I was no different..._

* * *

Two months.

She had now been at court for a little over two months, which also meant that, in less than five, she would be leaving with Kouga for the North...or at least, she would be making her final decision.

Sighing, Kagome sat down on her bed, her long ebony hair falling over her left shoulder as she gently stroked it with her large brush, feeling as all the knots and tangles worked themselves out into straight, smooth lines and wavy curls, the same way she was slowly working the worries and knots of confusion out of her mind. She wished time would just slow down a little, if only for her sake. Time was her enemy, because the passage of time only brought her closer to that one moment in time when she would have to make a decision that would affect the rest of her life...for good, or bad. In that moment, she would either make, or break, a wonderful man's heart, and that was the harshest reality of all.

_It was almost easier when I had to marry Kouga, no matter what_, she thought to herself. At least then, she could blame her sister for arranging the marriage in the first place. Now, the choice was in her hands, and if she made the wrong choice, she would have no one but herself to blame.

The sun was setting outside her window, painting the sky in all colors of red and yellow, and Kagome found herself standing up and going to lean against the windowsill, watching as the great yellow orb fell slowly below the mountains beyond, the smell of fresh air reaching her nostrils. It was beautiful...in fact, she had never really seen anything so beautiful in her entire life...and yet, her roiling mind managed to partially ruin the moment for her.

Still leaning against the wall, dressed in nothing but her shift and undergarments, Kagome turned her head to look for a long time at her violin, redder than usual in the light of the fading day. The instrument almost seemed to call to her from where it was carefully leaning against the wall atop her dresser, the bow lying on its side horizontally in front.

"What would you have me do, father?" She wondered aloud, trying to feel his presence by closing her eyes and allowing his memory to cloud over everything else. But before she could reach him, she was interrupted by the sound of approaching feet, and blinked several times to bring herself back to reality just as her mother appeared in the doorway.

"Kagome, you should already be dressed. The banquet starts in an hour."

Sighing, Kagome moved back to sit on her bed. "I don't really want to go, mama. It's not like I haven't been to a million feasts already. I already have to lace my gowns much looser as it is."

Lady Higurashi observed her daughter for several minutes before frowning and walking over to sit beside her on the bed. "Something is troubling you, and I know it's not your figure. What is it?"

Kagome smiled at the way her mother always managed to read her mind, and took the older woman's hand in her own, squeezing slightly. "I'm just confused right now, that's all."

"About what, sweetheart?"

"Marriage."

"Ah..." Lady Higurashi nodded, the light of understanding coming to her eyes. "You don't know what to do, now that Lord Kouga has given you a choice? Now that you are no longer forced into doing anything you do not want?" Kagome nodded. "Oh sweetheart, don't let such things trouble your mind right now. Love is, well, such a strange thing...it's not something you can control, or ever predict...you just have to, well, let your heart tell you what is right, when the time comes."

"And how will my heart know any more then my mind?"

Her mother smiled and touched her cheek. "It will know, trust me. And you might be surprised when it finally gives you its answer." Kagome raised her eyebrows questioningly, but Lady Higurashi merely laughed, patting her hand gently. "Some day, you'll understand."

Kagome nodded and rose to her feet, her mother following. "I'd best get ready then."

"Indeed," her mother clapped her hands together twice, and two maids appeared in the doorway, bowing slightly before moving to Kagome's closet to choose her gown for the evening. Lady Higurashi turned and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I'll see you at dinner." And with that, she swept elegantly out of the room, her green skirts swishing behind her.

It took Kagome hardly thirty minutes to be ready, since she always refused to wear makeup, instead liking her natural qualities to shine through, such as her healthy ivory skin, dark eyes, and full, red lips. None of that would be obvious if it was hidden by makeup.

"There, my lady," One of the maids said, putting the final pin in her hair. "You shall be the most beautiful woman of the evening."

Rising from her chair, Kagome couldn't resist walking over to stand before one of the large, full-length mirrors by her closet to admire herself. She had chosen a cream-colored gown with the draped sleeves she loved so much, her neckline modest, but still low enough to remind men that she was a woman. It was outlined by small, stitched red roses, a single large rose stitched on the chest. She wore a strand of pearls around her neck and, to match, had placed a belt of pearls around her waist, the strand falling down nearly to her knee, twirling as she moved. Her hair had been partially pulled away and pinned on top of her head, curled and falling down over her shoulders, while the rest fell down her back in waves. It was perfect.

How strange, she thought to herself as she and her reflection gazed at one another. Kagome had expected to lose confidence when she came to court, not gain it, and yet that is precisely what had happened. Perhaps it was all the attention she received from the men and women, and perhaps it was simply the fact that she felt, for once, she could break away from Kikyou's shadow since her sister was at that point so far above her no one even bothered to make comparisons any more. Either way, she liked the change, and the bright smile on her face was evident as she moved out of her room.

As she appeared in the dining hall, several familiar eyes turned her way, along with many new ones, and Kagome had to resist the urge to blush. She really did feel beautiful that night.

Kouga was at her side instantly, sending other men meaningful stares that said 'this one is mine', to which they all responded by looking away. Kagome knew what he was doing, and felt slightly irritated, but decided not to make a scene in front of so many members of the court. She'd already made several statements by participating in the hunts and asking the King to dance her first night and besides, Kouga didn't need such a humiliating experience weighing on his conscience.

"You look beautiful," the wolf-man whispered in her ear, and she beamed in pride, raising her chin slightly higher.

"Thank you, my lord," she glanced at his own pristine white shirt, loosely tucked in at his waist, his black pants and shoes shining, the spitting image of cleanliness. He was clean-shaven, his face smooth, and his blue eyes sparkled under the lights of the candles. Kagome grinned. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed at that and led her to a place of honor, near the front of the table, to sit and eat, but that also meant Kagome was near the King. Since Kikyou was once again not there, her throne had been removed, and now all barriers between the two were gone, so that her right hand, if she wasn't careful, could have easily bumped into his left.

Rising to her feet, she curtsied gracefully, putting a smile on her face. "Good evening, Your Majesty."

He nodded. "Good evening, Miss Higurashi."

She grinned. "I thought I told you to call me Kagome, Your Majesty."

He grinned back, albeit slightly. "And I will, if you remember to call me Inuyasha."

"But that is so disrespectful in front of all these people."

"You are the sister of my fiancée. I hardly see where it is disrespectful."

"Very well," Kagome smiled outright. He seemed to be in quite a good mood that evening. In fact, he always seemed to be in a better mood when her sister wasn't present. "I'll try to remember, Your Grace...I mean...Inuyasha."

"Thank you...Kagome."

For some reason, her body gave off an uncomfortable jolt as she heard her name roll off his tongue, and Kagome quickly looked away, trying to find something interesting about her empty china plate sitting before her. But she could still feel his penetrating amber eyes staring at her, and it was like fighting back an avalanche keeping her eyes directed somewhere else. Why, she asked silently, why had Kouga given her this chair? And more importantly, why was her heart fluttering so rapidly in her chest, as though she were a rabbit scurrying away from the hound?

Thankfully, servants appeared just as she was losing the battle with herself, placing a bowl of soup before her and giving her a real reason to focus on something other than the King. She felt his gaze lift from her as well, and knew he was probably eating at this point too.

"Wow," she heard Miroku say, and looked up to see his eyes watering slightly. "That is some serious spice the cooks used tonight."

"Careful, Miroku," Inuyasha replied, his voice teasing, "You could be eating poison."

"Very funny," the black-haired man retorted, although he was suddenly looking with suspicion at the bowl, carefully setting his spoon down. Kagome started laughing at the sight, her eyes dancing, and causing both Kouga and Inuyasha to look at her in surprise at the beautiful sound.

"Come now, Miroku, who would want to poison you?" She asked, still giggling. "After all, you're no person of importance."

"True," he seemed to relax, but then frowned again, looking at her. "You know, I think now I could take that as an insult."

She nodded. "You could, or you could see it as a blessing. The only man worth poisoning here is our King, Inuyasha." She merrily took another spoon of soup and put it in her mouth, enjoying the spice. "The rest of us are safe."

"Well doesn't that just make me feel like the guest of honor," Inuyasha muttered, now being the one to glare at his soup with suspicion. Everyone just laughed at that, and Kouga put an arm around Kagome's shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"Am I not important enough to poison?" he teased.

She winked. "Not here...but maybe, once you're back in the North, someone will want you gone."

He nodded. "I suppose that's enough for me."

Sango laughed this time. "You all act as though that's a good thing."

The wolf-man shrugged. "It is, in the sense that it makes me feel important. I think Kagome here is only impressed by figures worthy of being murdered."

Blushing, Kagome coughed slightly and dropped her spoon into her soup with a splat, although thankfully the broth stayed in the bowl. "I beg your pardon?" Everyone laughed, including Inuyasha, at her expense, and if it weren't for the fact that she was so distracted by how beautiful he looked at that moment, she would have blushed even more.

The rest of dinner went well, with the friends playfully bantering back and forth, trading insults, and in the end laughing about it. Even Kouga and Inuyasha managed to get along, though Kagome suspected it had something to do with the fact that she was in between them playing mediator. Finally, after the servants had cleared away all the dessert dishes, the guests rose to their feet to move to the center of the room for dancing. Once the tables were gone, the string quartet began to play, and couples quickly filled the floor, moving gracefully to the music.

Walking up to her side, Kouga extended his hand, which Kagome happily accepted. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would be delighted."

Inuyasha watched as his rival led the beautiful Kagome Higurashi onto the floor, and once again felt his fists clenching in barely controlled jealously. Why was he so envious of a wimpy wolf? Or worse, why was he so wanton for the wolf's fiancée, his own woman's younger sister? What was it about Kagome Higurashi that he found so interesting, so amusing, and so...desirable?

_She's beautiful_, a voice inside his head commented, but Inuyasha brushed it away by taking a sip of wine. So what? Kikyou was beautiful. Kikyou was considered the most beautiful woman in the country.

_She's beautiful in a different way_, the voice persisted, and this time the hanyou couldn't explain that away, because he knew it was true. Kikyou was beautiful like a perfectly sculpted statue, flawless, but also untouchable, her eyes as cold as cut marble. Kagome, on the other had, was warm and gentle and kind, her eyes full of life and the potential to love. And Kouga would get all of that for himself.

Growling in spite of himself, Inuyasha furiously crossed his arms, and was so focused on pouting he didn't even hear the approach of his friend until it was too late, and Miroku caused him to jump by whispering in his ear. "Someone on your mind, old friend?"

"Keh," Inuyasha turned away, "No, why would you ask that?"

"Because your eyes haven't left Kagome since she first came into the room."

"How would you know? I thought you were eyeing Sango the whole evening?"

Miroku didn't even blush at what was supposed to be an insulting innuendo. Instead he just nodded. "True, but I've watched you occasionally too. So tell me, why do you keep staring at her?"

"I don't!"

"Fine, if you say so." The two friends lapsed into silence, which was finally broken when the dance ended and everyone applauded the musicians, who bowed slightly before striking up another, faster song. Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked off the dance floor, taking her hand from Kouga's, and motioning for him to continue while she went to sit on a windowsill for the time being.

Once she was alone, he decided to go talk with her, and so Inuyasha left his throne as subtly as a King could, and moved in her direction, sitting beside her silently and not saying a word. She turned and stared at him in surprise, but then looked away, obviously deciding to not even bother asking what he was doing, assuming she wouldn't get an answer.

For his part, Inuyasha was content to just observe her out of the corner of his eye. The moonlight was filtering through the window in such a way that she seemed to glow, making everything about her look softer, if that was even possible since she always looked so calm and inviting anyway. Her well-defined features were free of makeup, which he liked, and her eyes sparkled as they followed the dancers on the floor.

His inner voice had a point...she was very beautiful.

"It's a lovely evening," she finally offered, and he nodded, now that he was in her presence unsure of what to say or do, but at the same time recognizing that his silence had probably been making her uncomfortable as well. But her next question surprised him. "Where's Kikyou?"

"What?" He couldn't help the way his body tensed as she mentioned the name of his fiancée...her sister...

"You heard me...where's my sister?"

"Oh, she's, um, in her chambers this evening."

"Like she has been for the past two weeks?" He looked away at her blunt statement, and she looked at him steadily. "What's going on? It's not like her to miss a chance to appear publicly."

He shrugged. "I don't know. The release of the prisoners has made her nervous, I guess."

"As it made everyone nervous; but they all got over it...why hasn't she?" Kagome knew why, but she wanted to hear him say it, hoping he could shed some new light into the mystery surrounding her sister's disgrace and sudden change in personality. Unfortunately, Inuyasha just remained silent, so she finally sighed and gave up. "Fine, just forget I said anything."

"What are you really asking me?" He asked, surprising her.

"What do you mean?" She tried to feign innocence, but could tell by his sharp gaze that it wasn't working.

"You don't really care about your sister's wellbeing...I've seen the way the two of you treat each other. You're trying to find out something else."

Kagome blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," he replied simply, his voice still sounding colder than he meant it to. But he couldn't help it, the girl made him nervous and flighty, and his only way of covering such feelings was by sounding angry. Luckily it didn't seem to bother her overly much.

She smoothed her skirts with her hands, looking at the ground, and he couldn't help but notice how her hands looked so soft when put against the creamy color of her gown. Her voice barely managed to pierce his hazy mind. "I was just wondering if you knew any more about, well, what happened to my sister three years ago, that involved a certain prisoner named Onigumo."

"You don't know?" He scoffed, surprised when she shook her head.

"No, all I knew was that suddenly my sister stopped talking to me, and then one day came back to our home and lived with us for several months without returning to court when she was fifteen, a completely different person. I had thought it just part of her growing up, until Kouga told me about her relationship with the former prisoner Onigumo, who was released two weeks ago by you. He didn't know exactly what happened between the two, and I thought that you, as her fiancé, would know something more." Her eyes had filled with that familiar sadness that always appeared whenever Kikyou was on her mind.

He grunted, feeling slightly better knowing Kikyou's sister knew less than he did. But then, he didn't know much either. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know any more then you do. Kikyou's never been one to talk about her past, her family, or, well, much of anything."

"What?" Kagome looked surprised. "But, you two are getting married. Certainly she must talk to you a little more then you're letting on."

"Oh, she talks to me, when she wants something, like jewels or more dresses. But ever since we became engaged, she's closed herself off from me." Why he was telling Kagome this, Inuyasha couldn't figure out, but the words were just pouring out of his mouth. Great, he berated himself, so now she would know about his marriage troubles too.

"I see," Kagome looked away, back toward the dancers, where Kouga was currently twirling Sango about, much to Miroku's annoyance. The man was currently standing next to Inuyasha's empty throne with his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently and noticeably out of sync with the rhythm of the dance. Sango had refused him because he hadn't promised he wouldn't grope her on the dance floor.

An idea suddenly occurred to her, and Kagome turned to meet Inuyasha's gaze, ignoring the way her breath hitched in her throat as his eyes met hers. "Would you care to dance, when this song's over?"

"What?" Again, he hadn't been expecting that question, and Inuyasha stood up, staring at her stupidly for several seconds, before finally nodding. "Sure, I suppose. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Kagome blanched slightly. "You don't have to make it sound like you'd rather be doing something else. We don't have to dance, if you'd rather not." She winked, though it was obvious he'd hurt her. "I'm a big girl, I can handle rejection."

Realizing how his comment must have sounded, he hastened to assure her he wanted nothing more then to dance with her, the way he'd seen Kouga do for so many nights, and something he'd been denied since that first night. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, well, these dinners bore me to death. I'd much rather be somewhere else, doing something else."

"Like what?"

Of course, he thought, she had to ask him that. He had absolutely no idea; he just knew he wanted to be somewhere else. Thankfully he was saved from having to answer, however, because the dance ended, to which he responded by standing up and taking her hand, leading her out to the floor.

Everyone stared as the sister of the future Queen began to dance with the King, and without them realizing what was happening, the rest of the dancers formed a circle to watch the pair, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome as the only couple on the floor.

The song was fast, much faster then the others Kagome had danced to that night with Kouga. Or, an inner voice thought, perhaps it was the fact that her heart was beating faster then it had all night now that she was in the arms of the King. Either way, she was soon breathing hard, and feeling like she was flying as he twirled her from one end of the floor to the other, completely oblivious to the other court members, who were staring at them as though gawking at some incredible sight.

The steps to the waltz were intricate and had them spinning constantly, which meant they had to stare at one another at all times or risk collapsing from dizziness. And for some reason, the fact that they maintained eye contact only added to the sexual tension between them at the moment.

Inuyasha felt like he was walking on air, holding Kagome's light but curvaceous form against his own body, her scent surrounding him as her hair fell right beneath his chin, in a perfect place for his nose to sniff. She was even more beautiful in his arms then she had been when he'd watched her dance from afar, and without realizing it, his left hand was slowly pushing her lower back closer to him as his right hand guided her quickly to the pace of the waltz, her slight frame allowing him to lead her wherever he wanted to go.

Their movements were sharp, as though both meant to expend some incredible amount of reserved energy. As he'd spin her about, Kagome would lean her head back slightly, exposing her elegant swan-like neck, and Inuyasha would want to lick his lips in anticipation. He would pull her back, and Kagome would shiver as she'd feel his hot breath on her ear as she'd lean her head against his chest.

He was so strong, so solid, so incredibly...masculine and handsome. Never had she been more aware of the fact that he was a man as much as she was at that moment.

His amber eyes would follow her intensely as she stepped away, leading him now in the middle part of the dance, his own body responding and copying her movements exactly before pulling her back against him again, twirling her about, at one point lifting her entirely off the ground, to which she gasped in surprise. It was the most incredible experience either had known in their entire life.

The music began to slow down gradually, and the couple drew closer together, twirling slower and slower, until finally, with one last dip, the song ended, and Inuyasha found himself staring at Kagome's neck, her head back, her eyes closed and her breathing sharp and erotic as he held her head in one hand and her waist in the other to keep her from falling backward. Not even the applause broke the trance they were in as he brought her back up to face him, and Kagome felt her breath catch as she met his amber eyes, gazing at her with more then just interest in their depths...now she saw fire, and more, raw desire. It caused her to shiver, not in fear, but because what she saw mirrored what was running through her own hot blood at that instant.

Miroku whistled, and the shrill noise finally broke the trance-like state they had been in, reminding them that they were currently in front of at least forty other people, causing Kagome to blush. "Um," she stammered, "Th-thank you, Your Maj...I mean, Inuyasha."

She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath, and he was feeling dizzy as he replied, watching her eyes focus on reality once more. "Of course." Stepping back, he bowed, trying to clear his head, but his eyes kept drifting back to her, to her dark orbs, and the desire within.

God, he thought, this cannot be happening. Why the hell did I have to dance with her? And why was his skin still searing from where she'd touched him with her own soft hands?

Kagome followed Inuyasha's example and moved back, away from him, back toward the windowsill, never taking her eyes off of his, her mother's words ringing through her head, about how love didn't make sense, and how you couldn't change what your heart wanted any more then you could turn back the tides of the sea.

It all made sense now...the reason why she never quite seemed to be attracted to Kouga, the reason why she always seemed to be looking for a certain someone in the crowd, and the reason why she always tried to picture her fiancé instead with silver hair and amber eyes. And the reality of the truth caused her whole being to tense in a frantic panic as she felt like a suddenly caged animal desperate for air and freedom.

No! Her mind screamed. No! But she couldn't deny the fact that for every no that came from her brain, her heart replied with a resounding yes, and she felt like she wanted to cry as she pictured Kikyou's face and realized the hopelessness of the situation she now found herself in.

She couldn't fall in love with him...she just couldn't. She refused!


	9. Bitterness of the Heart

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I know a lot of you were expecting an update for 'Impossible Dreams', but my life has been crazy, and this is what I had time for because this is what had the most inspiration at the moment. Even so, this chapter is shorter then most, and I apologize for that, but I'll make it up to you with the next chapter, I promise!

The reason for all this craziness is that I'm leaving tomorrow for my annual trip to Hawaii with my family for Thanksgiving. We do it every year, and have been doing it since I was born. I don't remember a year when we didn't go, so I suppose you could almost call it something akin to my home away from home. I'm really excited, because I'll finally be allowed to just relax and recharge my batteries, but unfortunately, unlike last year, I won't be able to update in Hawaii because I'll be working on finishing up my college applications and doing all the makeup work from missing school. Sorry...but that unfortunately means there won't be any updates until at least December 1.

I appreciate everyone's condolences in regards to my German boy...and I am feeling better now. In fact, I had a rather embarrassing moment today at school that showed me I will recover.

I was talking to my friend in the commons when I was done with my classes for the day, when this guy I've seen around a few times walked by, and I literally stopped what I was doing and pulled a dumb romance move...I just stared at him as he walked by. He stared right back for a few seconds before continuing on his way, leaving me to blush like an idiot while my friend laughed at me. I don't even know him...not a name...nothing...and yet, at that moment it was one of those major attraction things, you know? For whatever reason he looked really attractive today. I have no idea why...

But anyway, enough about my life...as always, if you want details you can find them on my profile page. This chapter will start to move the plot along a little more, even though it's shorter, so I hope you like it. I'll see you all when I'm back from Hawaii. Happy Thanksgiving, and Aloha!

* * *

**Vicky:** After reading what you said I went and watched that movie, and you're right, the scene is a lot like the dancing scene between Alejandro and Elena, isn't it? I love that movie...talk about sexual tension on the screen! Thanks for the review! 

**Katty-kat:** Ayame will have her appearance, I promise...though I won't tell you when. And yes, Inuyasha is alive when Kagome is writing her personal memoir. Thanks for the review!

**Rurounikitsuneyoukai:** I love that book! Did you read her other novel, 'The Other Boleyn Girl'?? That's another excellent novel. And she just recently came out with a third installment, titled 'The Virgin's Lover'. I haven't read it yet because it's still only in hardback (in fact, it just came out two days ago) but I can't wait. She's a wonderful author. Thank you for the review!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Eight: Bitterness of the Heart

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Is love blind? Is it truly as unavoidable as they all say? I used to scoff at such an idea, but I learned through pain and joy that once your heart chooses its love, it will not waver, either to your delight, or utter horror. _

_What a strange organ the heart is...there I was, with a handsome man who adored me, who was kind, and who would never bring sadness to my door, and yet, when the time came to decide, it chose the one man in the entire world I could not have...a King...Inuyasha. _

_With that dance, I could feel a change in the air, as though something had shifted in fate's plan, as though someone weaving the thread of life had suddenly decided to change colors. It was a strange feeling, knowing that, in one moment, you had successfully changed the course of the future. And yet, somehow, it felt right, like I had finally found my reason for living. Inuyasha needed me...my sister, though she or I didn't know it yet, needed me. The land was teetering on the edge of chaos, precariously close to falling, and I was the only one who could save it. _

_If only, then, I had known what damage it would wreak on my own heart...if only I had known how much pain, death, and destruction were suddenly thrown into the mix with just that one dance, that one shift in fate..._

* * *

The night air was surprisingly warm considering the wind that insisted on disturbing the silence of the plains stretching out before the giant castle. It was ancient, having existed long before most had any memory, made out of rock and stone, built with the blood, sweat, and tears of men long since dead and gone from the world. 

Consisting of eight floors, a large kitchen in the basement, and sitting atop nearly two acres of land, it was an impressive sight, especially for one traveling across the western plains, the gently rolling hills and grassy knolls bringing the great structure into sight, and then out as one descended into another valley. But that night, the cloaked traveler did not seek to enjoy the view, for he had seen it many times before when the court of Inutaisho had traveled there for holidays, and it no longer served to impress him. Besides, his business that night was strictly that: business, and anyone or anything that stood in his way would suffer the consequences.

Naraku had plenty of time to reflect on the events of his life during his four-week journey here, to the lands of the West, where he hoped to gain council with the eldest son of Inutaisho, and half brother to the King, Inuyasha. It was well known, after all, that Sesshoumaru and the King did not get along, especially ever since the younger brother was granted the throne while Sesshoumaru was sent to live in the castle of the west, being granted the title Lord of the Western Lands.

His long hair was hidden under his cloak as he walked, not wanting to be seen by anyone, the hood partially hiding his face so that his beady red eyes were not visible to other travelers on the main roads. He knew his face had been marked as a former criminal, and that he would be watched for possible trouble, and as such only traveled at night and in the early morning when no other people were out and about.

What he intended to do once he reached Sesshoumaru's castle, he did not know. All he could think was that he wanted revenge; revenge for the years he spent in that cursed tower, his life wasting away, his will to live slowly fading in and out like an unpredictable storm. Inutaisho was dead, so he could no longer seek revenge against the great King, but Naraku was willing to settle for the son and heir apparent, who had looked at him with such suspicion that day when he was pardoned. But more then anything, he wanted revenge against the woman who had evaded him for so long, the woman who had haunted his dreams at night and danced before his open eyes during the day.

"Kikyou..."

The little bitch had betrayed him, left him out to hang and rot on his own, too afraid of bringing shame to herself and to her family. Unfortunately, it was only later, he learned, that she realized she would have been covered with shame no matter what, and that the cloud of scandal was doomed to follow her for the rest of her life. That would have been enough for Onigumo, the broken-hearted man in the Tower, but it wasn't enough for Naraku, the evil soul who had been born sometime in the dark nights and haunted days spent in his grimy, rotting cell.

When he'd heard, through the gossip of the Tower guards outside his cell, that Kikyou was to wed the King, he had smirked to himself, wondering how many beds she'd had to sleep in to secure that position. The people of the country didn't love her, rather, they saw her as a fraud, but none dared say so in public for fear of angering the King.

And he could use that to his advantage now, he thought gleefully.

He would torture her poor soul until she thought she would go mad, threatening her life, but never quite pulling the trigger, making her constantly look over her shoulder to make sure she was safe. And then, just when she thought that perhaps she was safe, he would take her life, and perhaps his own, for once his revenge was complete he would have nothing more to live for. After all, Naraku was born to avenge what Onigumo could not, and once revenge was taken, he would no longer have any purpose.

The great castle now loomed before him, silver against the dark night sky, reflected by moonlight. Great iron gates were shut against intruders, though just beyond Naraku could see gardens of flowers, and blossoming trees. That struck him as odd, since Sesshoumaru had never seemed the type to be a nature-lover, but he decided not to dwell on the matter, since he should know soon enough all he needed about Inutaisho's eldest son.

The sound of footsteps sounded over his head, and Naraku looked up to see two guards at the top of the great wall surrounding the castle staring down at him from where they were sitting around a small fire. One called out, his voice strong and unwavering, just as a soldier's should be. "Who goes there?"

"One who seeks council with your lord," Naraku replied, trying not to sound too threatening, for if he did, he would get no where.

The guard peered down at him again. "And what kind of man would come to call on Lord Sesshoumaru at this hour of the night, dressed in robes that conceal his face?"

Sighing and feeling slightly irritated at the soldier's questions, Naraku clenched one of his fists to keep from losing his temper. That would do no good, for him, or his cause. "Just tell your lord that a man called Naraku would speak with him. I have come from the city of his brother, the King."

That did it, because a few seconds later the horrific sound of creaking hinges filled the night as the large gate began to rise, giving one a clearer view of what lay beyond in the richly furnished palace. Four more guards appeared, dressed in armor and carrying shields, swords at their sides securely, glancing over the strange visitor carefully.

"You bring news of our lord's brother?"

Naraku smirked. "You could say that."

The guards looked at one another again, as though trying to decide what to do, before finally stepping aside and surrounding Naraku on all sides. "Come with us," one of them said, "And wait in the antechamber. If his lord, Sesshoumaru, will speak with you, then we shall take you to him."

"Most gracious," Naraku ground out, trying to sound appropriate, though he felt like he was tasting something bitter with every flattering word and meaningless phrase that had been ground into his mind since he was a small boy and his parents taught him manners and etiquette.

If the castle looked imposing from outside, it looked even more so once inside. Through the main doors one was greeted with a long hallway carved in stone, lighted by hundreds of white candles, windows high up on the walls, though at night not providing any light, and leaving the flames to do all the work. A long red velvet carpet covered the floor, leading from the front doors into another large room, which was known as the antechamber, where one waited to speak with the lord.

Large, draped with curtains and tapestries, Naraku found himself momentarily distracted by the familiar sight. How many times had he come with the court to celebrate Christmas or Easter to this very room, waiting for the King to permit his court into the dining hall for celebrations and feasts?

Memories flooded his senses as he remembered a certain young woman, no older then fifteen, shyly staring at the ground, dressed in a gown of red and white, her hair pulled back behind her in a cascade of braids, her brown eyes full of warmth and kindness. Already known throughout the court as a player, he had walked up to her with a charming smile on his face, which she had returned, taking his offered hand and allowing him to lead her into the dining room to sit and eat. She was supposed to be another of his triumphs, another virgin taken, another innocent ruined...he hadn't known then the mesmerizing spell the little witch would put on him over time. The spell stupid romantics liked to call love...

* * *

**_Onigumo gave off an exasperated yawn, bored out of his mind with the same old routine he'd known for the past five years. The ladies and gentlemen of Inutaisho's court had just moved into the dining hall, and several young women had winked and beckoned for him to follow...but he had instead chosen to remain behind to enjoy the silence, which was so rare in the life of a courtier._**

_**In all honesty, he was growing bored with his life at court. It had been desperately exciting and addictive at first, with all the women dressed in their beautiful gowns, ripe for love and attention, the high energy pulling him in like some kind of warped vortex. **_

_**But now it was all old to him...he'd done everything anyone could possibly do. He'd romped with almost every woman worth knowing at court, taken part in a few honorable duels (where he had won, of course), and even earned the honor of shooting the court dinner on many of the hunts.**_

_**What more was there to do? **_

_**Sighing, he pulled himself away from the wall, where he'd been leaning, his soft dark hair falling down around his shoulders, his brown eyes surveying the empty room.**_

_**He was indeed a handsome man...how else could he win the attention of so many different women? His face was deceptively soft, and he could easily play the part of the kind seducer, fooling his victims into believing that he was gentle and honest. It worked every time. **_

_**Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught his attention, and he realized that someone was late for dinner, judging by the hurried pounding of their shoes on the floor. It was no doubt a woman, for a man's shoes did not create nearly such a racket. **_

_**A woman emerged through the far door, desperately trying to fix her hair behind her ears, and Onigumo felt his breath hitch in his throat as he got a good look at her.**_

_**She had long, raven hair that fell to her waist in an elegant braid currently interwoven with delicate pearls, and her eyes were warm and innocent, like that of a doe. Her skin was pale, like ivory, and he could just see the way it could gleam under the moonlight. She had a delicate nose and a swanlike neck, round, red lips completing an already perfect face, and as he rakishly eyed the rest of her body, he felt something stir within his gut.**_

_**He knew this woman...and yet he didn't know her. She was new to court. Kikyou Higurashi, he believed, was her name, just recently having made her debut, living in the country prior with her mother, the Marquess Higurashi. A noble family, to be sure.**_

**_He licked his lips in anticipation._**

_**He had found his next conquest.**_

"_**Are you lost, my lady?" He asked in his charming courtier's voice, standing up to his full height and eyeing her kindly. She stopped and stared at him, and as their eyes met, Onigumo felt something deep within his heart shift...something dangerous.**_

"_**Oh, no," a maidenly blush came to her cheeks, causing her to practically glow, "I'm just late for dinner. It is most embarrassing, but, well, I accidentally fell asleep, and my maid forgot to wake me to prepare for dinner." She glanced down at her afternoon dress of pink, "I fear I'm not even dressed appropriately."**_

_**He had to stifle a groan as she gazed at herself, causing him, as well, to glance down at her generous curves and ample bosom. The rake within his heart could hardly stand just standing by with such a glorious woman in the room, and it was all he could do to withhold his desires and not frighten her. "I think you look stunning," He finally replied, to which she smiled.**_

"_**Do you think so?"**_

"_**Of course."**_

_**Her smile widened and she took a step in his direction. He felt himself tense slightly at the innocence and kindness in her eyes...emotions he tried to avoid. He'd never been with a woman so clearly naïve and trusting...in fact, there were no women like that at court any more. It caused him to feel very nervous.**_

"_**Forgive me, sir, for not introducing myself," she said very politely, just like she had no doubt been taught when she was a girl. She extended her hand for him to take, and he obliged, marveling at how soft her skin was. "My name is Kikyou Higurashi."**_

"_**Yes, I know," He replied, grinning at her as he bent and brushed his lips over her knuckles. He felt her shiver slightly, and smirked in triumph. Innocent or no, she still reacted just the same as any other woman.**_

"_**You do?"**_

"_**Why yes, naturally...you are new at court, so everyone knows who you are."**_

"_**Oh," she blushed again. "Of course."**_

"_**Though," He added quickly, "You would stand out in any room with such beauty. I am absolutely in awe."**_

_**This time her blush was out of pure pleasure. "And what is your name, sir?"**_

"_**Onigumo, my lady," He kissed her fingers once more and then stood up, releasing her hand, which fell limply to her side.**_

"_**Well, my lord Onigumo," she eyed him with a hidden confidence that he found intriguing. "Would you care to escort me into dinner since we are both late? It might be better to enter together...strength in numbers, you know."**_

_**He chuckled and took her arm in his. "It would be my pleasure, Lady Kikyou." She nodded in pleasure, and followed as he led the way into the dining hall, noting the natural grace with which she moved, and the intelligence that gleamed within her eyes behind her naïve persona. She was a delicious mystery...the answer to his silent prayers...and he promised himself that he would know all the secrets of this strange woman before long.**_

* * *

Shaking his head, Naraku felt like he could have growled at that instant, feeling foolish for allowing such memories back into the forefront of his thoughts. He hated her, that was all. She meant nothing to him now, and he would prove it to everyone when he took his revenge for what she did to him. 

The guards disappeared through a large door, motioning for him to stay behind, to which he obeyed, leaning against one of the walls to regain control of his emotions. It would do no good to be so conflicted when he came before Sesshoumaru. He needed to be at his best, for he knew the demon lord was intelligent, more so then his younger brother, and just as ruthless if he thought he was being played for a fool.

"What comes to pass tonight shall determine my fate," he whispered into the silence of the room, feeling as though his body were suddenly chilled. Either Sesshoumaru would help him, or he wouldn't. And all Naraku could do at the moment was wait.

* * *

The court was preparing to make its annual summer progress throughout the country, and all the servants were in an uproar. There were luggage crates to be packed, clothing to be mended, new garments to be made for eager mistresses seeking to impress the gentlemen, and plenty of gold to be counted so that the trip could be budgeted wisely. 

On any average week, the great palace housed over one hundred noblemen and women along with the King, and then there were the nobles who lived in the city itself just beyond the palace walls, and all of them were to travel at once. On the one hand, it was a grand sight for any child watching alongside the road as grand ladies atop elegant Arabian mares passed by, their husbands and suitors following, dressed in their finest, jeweled carriages following behind all the people, carrying the massive amounts of luggage necessary for such a journey. On the other hand, it was an absolute zoo to orchestrate, and a headache Inuyasha had been dreading since he first found out he would be King.

Technically, the Queen was meant to be in charge of the summer progress, but since there was no Queen (as of yet) Inuyasha had the difficult task of selecting one of the women from his court to fulfill the demanding job. At first, he had planned to simply appoint Kikyou, after all, as his fiancée she was the logical choice, but the woman, still withdrawn and on edge, had refused, commanding that Inuyasha find someone else. It had resulted in a rather ugly fight between the couple (one that the court gossips had been talking about for weeks) and it had also left the King with a nearly impossible task: how the hell was he supposed to choose one woman out of nearly a hundred at his court?

"I don't know what to do Miroku," he had finally burst out, admitting that he needed an outside opinion, something he preferred to avoid if possible.

The black-haired youth had simply turned with an innocent expression and cocked his head in curiosity. "Don't know what to do about what, Inuyasha?"

"You know what I mean," The hanyou King had snapped, feeling very irritable. For too long court members had been beating down his door, begging to know if the rumors were true that he planned to call off the summer progress. He was at his wits end. "What should I do about this progress shit? I can't plan parties, you know that. And Kikyou refuses to do her duty."

"It's not her duty yet," Miroku reminded, though he knew it wasn't a bit of information Inuyasha needed to know. "After all, until she is Queen she is free to do as she likes."

"But it's so unlike her to turn down the opportunity to show off her wealth, prestige, and power."

"I think you know as well as I that she is having a hard time dealing with the release, and subsequent disappearance, of Onigumo."

Inuyasha growled at the mention of the former convict who had practically vanished off the face of the earth three weeks ago. The last time he had been seen, he was heading for the west...for Sesshoumaru. "He is called Naraku now," Inuyasha grunted. "And if he thinks I will feel threatened by his leaving, he can think again. I will not be intimidated by criminals."

"I never said you were," Miroku chuckled, reaching for a glass of wine. "We were talking about Kikyou, as I recall, and her reluctance to help you in this endeavor of yours."

"No," Inuyasha was feeling exasperated, "I was talking to you about finding the right woman for the job. I certainly had no intention of starting up a conversation about my icy fiancée."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I won't say anything about her again," Miroku conceded, his eyes dancing even though his face was serious. He always knew just how far he could push the young King, but never crossed the line. "So tell me, what kind of woman are you looking for?"

"Keh, what does it matter?"

"Well, if I am to help you, I need to know what qualities are necessary in a woman who is to be named the Summer Maiden of the court."

Inuyasha shrugged, feeling lost again, as he had for the past week every time he asked himself the same question. Every year one woman was honored with the title 'Summer Maiden', which meant she would lead all the dances at the banquets with the King, plan the summer progress, and basically be almost like Queen for a summer, if she was not already Queen. But who was there now to fulfill such an honor? "I don't know, Miroku...mother always handled this, in fact, that's how she met father, and when she died, father always found someone else to do it. I was never involved in the planning...in fact; I didn't even go one year."

Miroku sighed and put a hand under his chin to show he was thinking. "Okay, then tell me this: what was your mother like?"

"What?"

"You heard me: what was your mother like?"

Inuyasha laughed, though it was a cruel, sad laugh, and his eyes were suddenly melancholy. "Don't expect me to believe you can find a woman like my mother!" His gaze turned downward and his voice lowered to a mere whisper. "There is no one like her, and there never shall be again."

Miroku had a smile on his face, the kind of smile that said he was planning something, and Inuyasha didn't like it one bit. "Just humor me, Inuyasha, alright?" He asked, though it was obvious he was already planning something beyond their conversation.

"Fine, whatever. She was, well..." He had been so young when she died, and yet, Inuyasha could remember everything about her. Her smell, the sound of her laugh, the appearance of her beautiful smile. She had been a kind ruler, with a gentle hand that caused all around her to want peace, if only to please her. He remembered the summer progresses, where she had carefully drawn out maps of the entire country, drawing in the five castles where they would stop to rest, along with any other noblemen's houses they would encroach upon for a few evenings here and there. He closed his eyes in memory.

"_**There, what do you think, Inuyasha?" Her eyes were dark and kind, her face beautiful and wise, and her dark hair fell about her like the dark feathers of a raven's wing.**_

_**The young hanyou prince gazed down at the colorful map before him, where he could see illustrations of many castles, villages, and a clearly marked trail, along which were small figures clothed in jewels and vibrantly colored gowns. He smiled, always loving anything that she touched. "It's beautiful, mama," he said, his young voice resounding in the otherwise silent dining hall. They were alone that night, Inutaisho gone away on business and Sesshoumaru out practicing with his sword.**_

_**She smiled warmly and put an arm around his shoulders, drawing him close, and he smelled roses, just like the ones she always kept fresh in her garden. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek as well. "I think it's beautiful too," she whispered. "We'll just have to thank the map makers, won't we?"**_

_**He nodded, his long silver hair shimmering in the light of the roaring fire. "Yes mama."**_

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou shook his head, causing the waking dream to fade away until it was again nothing more then a memory. He glanced over to find Miroku looking at him curiously. "What?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Your question?" He had, momentarily, forgotten why they were even there talking. But with one steady shake of the head, his mind was totally clear once more, and he was able to answer confidently. "Mother was kind and gentle toward everyone. She always took great care in planning the summer progress, even if it meant that she hardly spent any time with her family for nearly two weeks. And every year she was in charge, everything was perfectly organized, right down to the seating chart of where people were to walk in the progression line down the roads and where they were to sit at banquets. She would write diplomatic letters every year to the rulers of the north, south, east, and west before the court had even begun to plan the trip, reminding them of her plans, and they with her, more then with any other Summer Maiden, were welcoming and kind because she just somehow inspired that in people." He shrugged. "So, as you can see, there is no one at court who could do such a fine job."

But Miroku was shaking his head again, looking mischievous, and Inuyasha turned his head slightly, trying to figure out what was going through his friend's mind.

"I think there is someone here who can do the job, Inuyasha," he commented finally, his smile broadening into a full-out smile. "Someone who is kind, generous, and very diplomatic without even trying, so far as I have seen." He put a hand under his chin again and acquired that starry look he always had whenever an attractive woman came to mind. "She is also beautiful, and has a laugh that sings like the birds."

Inuyasha was growing impatient of such simple, mushy flattery, and stomped his foot. "Well, if you are so intelligent, then tell me who she is, so that I might be able to call upon her to do this great task."

"You don't know?" Miroku teased.

"Of course I don't know! If I did know, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

"Well, in that case," he paused dramatically, "The woman that you seek is none other than your fiancée's sister, Kagome Higurashi."


	10. The Summer Maiden

**Author's Notes:** Hello, everyone! I'm back! And…I know, this isn't the story some of you were expecting to be updated right away, but, well, I just couldn't help myself! When inspiration comes, it comes, and as a respectable author I just can't ignore it, you know? So please don't be too upset with me, I've never had such a case of writer's block before, so have patience, 'Impossible Dreams' will be updated within the next few days, as I've finally broken ground with chapter nineteen. I thank you now for your patience.

Anyway, Hawaii was wonderful, in case any of you were wondering, but I won't bore you with the details, you can check them out on my profile page. Needless to say, I'm now back to reality, and as busy as ever, though I did have a pleasant surprise when I got home to discover that I had been elected to my high school's Winter Court. It's so exciting! I've never been on a court before, and now, my senior year, I finally am! Yay!

That's all I've got for now…plenty, right?...so I'll let you all get on with the story. Thanks as always for your patience with everything, and keep the faith on 'Impossible Dreams', the update is coming soon; I really mean it this time. Enjoy!

* * *

**Announcement:**

I am looking for two, possibly three, people to be on the staff of my new C2 community, entitled 'Forever By Your Side'. It is an Inuyasha community which circulates around Inuyasha/Kagome plots, and accepts all genres, as well as alternate universe plots.

One important thing to note, however, is that the people I chose need to keep in mind that the stories I put in the community need to be of superb quality…not just junk or fluff, like some of the stuff out there…so probably the first few times a staff member suggests a story to me, I'll want to look it over before it is posted in the community. That will not be an insult to any of you, I just want to get a handle on what kinds of stories you will be chosing.

Also, if you have a story you would like in the community, feel free to let me know, and if you become a member of the staff, feel free to put your own stories in the community after I've reviewed them…after all, I've shamelessly put a few of mine in already. Let me know, everyone!

* * *

**Tevrah:** I think you'll like this chapter…to answer your question from before. 

**Katty-kat:** Let me put it this way: he'll be just as confused as ever when the time comes to choose between them…if he actually does. Maybe he won't have to make the decision? We'll just have to wait and see…

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Nine: The Summer Maiden

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_After our dance, Inuyasha and I went out of our way to avoid one another. It was like we had both sensed dangerous waters ahead if we continued to move, so instead we took the safer route by pulling in our sails. If I saw him approaching, speaking with a councilor, I would duck into the nearest room until he had passed. In church, I would sit in the very back so I couldn't feel his eyes upon me (and so I wouldn't be tempted to look at him), and on the hunting excursions I would hold back so as to avoid a situation like the first time, with just the two of us…alone, together, in the middle of a forest. _

_In all honesty, I wasn't sure of what I was so worried about. After all, it wasn't like I fancied him in love with me…he had my sister as a fiancée…and I didn't think myself to be in love with him either…but at the same time, I feared the butterflies that had begun to surface every time I heard the sound of his voice approaching. _

_Why him? Why, of all people, should my heart suddenly want him? Not only was he a King, and already spoken for, but he was rude, arrogant, and had an extremely short, childish temper. _

_And yet, I couldn't get it out of my mind, the memory of that first day, when I thought him to be nothing more then just another lord at court. His amber eyes, which were always so full of fire, haunted my dreams. Every time I saw the sun, I pictured his silver hair. And suddenly, compared to him, Kouga just seemed, well…tame. _

_My heart longed for he who I could not have…the forbidden apple…and that is why, when the time came, I could not refuse his request that I be the Summer Maiden, though that would seal my fate…_

* * *

The morning was beautiful, with mists hovering just above the ground of the farmer's fields, the sounds of neighing horses filling the air, harmonizing with the bird song. Even cows, occasionally, could be seen, although in their case one could usually smell them more than anything else. And children lined the dirt roads, dressed in their little skirts and pants spun from cheap cloth, their hands clasped before them, admiring the long train of elegantly dressed people and jeweled coaches as they slowly moved toward their destination: Miroku's summer house, located towards the East. 

Kagome smiled elegantly as she found herself waving her hand in a slow, consistent, graceful circle, as her mother had shown her the day before. She was dressed in a gown spun of rich burgundy silk, the skirt and sleeves outlined in white velvet, and a large, solitary garnet, given to her by her father years ago, was around her neck in a choker style. Her horse, too, was draped in a blanket of burgundy and white velvet, and that combined with the new polished sterling silver bridal caused everyone to pay especially close attention to her.

But Kagome knew it was not merely her appearance that drew their attention. It was also the unavoidable fact that she was riding beside the King.

As the Summer Maiden for the court's annual summer progress, it was her duty to not only oversee all the events and activities of the court, right down to the seating charts at dinner, but it was also her duty to ride beside the King as they moved, and lead all the opening dances with him during the evening festivities. Basically, she performed all the duties of a Queen, which made sense since it was the Queen who was automatically the Summer Maiden…when there was a Queen on the throne, anyway.

It couldn't have been a more unwelcome scenario for Kagome.

She had been avoiding Inuyasha like one avoided the plague for nearly two weeks, hoping to just forget about him, the dance, the sexual tension between them, and likewise, have him do the same. She assumed that, were she out of his sight, he would quickly forget their rather, well, passionate dance, and go back to worshipping her sister while she allowed Kouga to court her like a gentleman.

But fate was not meant to be kind, it would seem…or at least, not kind towards her already extremely confused heart, because just as she had been starting to put the entire embarrassing episode behind her, Miroku and Inuyasha had approached her one afternoon in the gardens, announcing that they had a proposition for her.

Naturally, Kagome's first instinctual reaction had been to say absolutely not, for surely Kikyou would be the better choice, but Inuyasha had assured her that he had tried to convince his currently depressed fiancée to take on the role, and that Kikyou had adamantly refused the request. Miroku had then proceeded to say that meant Kagome was the new best choice for the job, and had somehow managed to charm an accepting nod from her in the end.

At first, she had to admit, she'd hated the thought of being the second choice…second best, as always…but then, the more she'd thought about it, Kagome figured it could actually be enjoyable to be, in a sense, Queen for a summer. After all, what girl wouldn't want such an honor bestowed on her by the King?

If only, she thought with a sigh, he didn't act so glum all the time. She assumed it was because he was unhappy that it was she, and not Kikyou, currently beside him, and the thought caused her to blush with both embarrassment and frustration as she heard behind them the sound of laughter and jovial conversation, which only accented the fact that, between Kagome and her companion, the silence couldn't have been more tense or uncomfortable.

For at least the thousandth time since she had first assumed the role of Summer Maiden, Kagome wondered where Kikyou was, and why, of all times, she was choosing this moment to disappear from the limelight. She was the King's fiancée, she of all people should be in Kagome's place, since, once they were married, it would be her job every year thereafter.

Glancing down at her white riding gloves, which were barely visible because of her long, draping sleeves, Kagome allowed herself to sigh again, this time her entire upper half seeming to sag slightly for a few seconds. Her body felt weighted down by such an elegant gown, which had been commissioned, along with twenty others, under orders from the King, before the progress began. The explanation was that, as the Summer Maiden, she had to look her best in public, which basically meant she had to look her best at all hours of the day.

In all honesty, Kagome would have rather been seen in her undergarments than all dressed up like some primped butterfly, but she figured she had no choice in the matter. And besides, her poor horse was probably suffering more than she anyway, having to wear the silver bridal and heavy velvet blanket underneath the side-saddle.

With her head still inclined toward the neck of her white mare, Kagome snuck a glance to her left, trying to see if Inuyasha's bored expression had changed at all since that morning, when they had first set out from the castle. No such luck. His eyes still wandered to every place but the faces of his subjects lining the roads in respect, he never waved in acknowledgement, and his lips were pursed in a deep, obvious scowl someone would have been able to see a mile away.

Deciding she'd had enough of his stoic attitude, Kagome straightened her back slightly and lifted her chin into the air, placing a smile on her face for the sake of the people as she spoke. "You could act a little more excited, you know."

"Keh," He grunted and looked away from her…not that he'd really been looking at her in the first place.

As usual, she wasn't deterred by his standoffish attitude; but rather, found it a challenge to overcome. And so, her smile still in place, she tried again. "They are your subjects, Inuyasha," She indicated the people, "And they have stopped plowing their fields and working in their shops for an hour just to see you." She gave him a stern look. "You owe them something."

He glared at her in reply as he slumped just a little more in his saddle. "I owe them nothing. They didn't have to come and see me."

"You're their King!" she hissed, trying to make a point without causing a scene. "This is your first summer progress as ruler, and you should be taking advantage of it to earn the loyalty of your people."

"Why should I need their loyalty?"

Her nostrils flared in irritation. "Because one day you might have to go to war, and then what? How could you expect them to come to your aid if all you've ever done is treat them cruelly?"

He looked at her, directly in the eyes. "If war ever came, I would fight it on my own. And I would win." He accented every word to make his point, though his voice remained relatively calm to the passing bystander.

"You arrogant, stupid…"

"Watch yourself, Kagome. You may be the Summer Maiden, but I am still the King." He had a smirk in place that told her he felt quite pleased with himself for making such a response, but she wasn't intimidated.

"That doesn't scare me…what are you going to do, send me away from court?" She looked away, her eyes clouding over in thought. "I've already been banished…to the North, by my sister…so nothing frightens me any more."

It was true. Since the court made a point of traveling to all the surrounding vassals, it had been decided that, upon reaching the North, Kagome would be left behind to move in with her new husband. But first, the court would stop at the home of Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, where the new King and his fiancée would be married in the ancient structure where his father, Inutaisho, had been born.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration. "What the hell is so bad about marrying Kouga? I mean, he's a king in his own right, though subordinate to me. You would be a queen, like your sister."

It wasn't that the hanyou wanted her to marry the wolf-man, far from it; for some reason, he felt that by their marriage Kouga was winning something and he was losing…and he hated to lose. But at the same time, it was all he could think of to say. She, like all women, was making no sense at the moment…and she was getting on his nerves.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And what's so great about that?"

"Well…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "Isn't that…what every girl wants?"

Kagome laughed at that, though it was a harsh, cold, sarcastic sound. The hanyou didn't like it one bit. "So you think every girl only dreams of wealth, jewels, and rolls of fabric?" She looked away. "Well, as surprising as it may sound, some of us are modest in our desires."

"And what would yours be?" The question escaped his lips before he could hold it back, and now he impatiently waited for her answer. He really didn't know. After all, he'd only know women in his life who desired a crown. Everyone, that is, except his mother.

Kagome had returned her attention to the subjects lining the road, though their numbers were dwindling as the court reached the end of the village, and at first Inuyasha thought she hadn't heard him. But then she turned back to him.

"I want to always be close to my mother, brother, and grandfather. I want someone who will love me for who I am, and who I can love in return." Her eyes softened and her lips turned upward slightly, as though in a dream, clearly lost in her fantasies. "I want a man who will protect me, but still let me be myself. I want…" She trailed off into silence.

"What?" Now he had to know what was going through her mind. "You want what Kagome?"

"I want to feel that kind of love that is so powerful, so incredible, that it hurts. I want to be so in love with the man I marry that I can't stand the thought of living without him. And I want to love him that way for the rest of my life."

She went silent, and Inuyasha could only stare for several seconds before a thought came into his mind. "And…you don't think you could love Kouga this way?" He could have smacked himself for asking such a blatant, sentimental question.

A blush came to her cheeks, and Kagome felt like perhaps she had said too much in front of this hanyou King. But then, for some reason she felt like she could talk to him. "I don't really know yet…though for some reason my heart says no."

"Why would it say that?" Damn it, he was doing it again!

She shrugged. "I don't know, it's just a feeling I guess. I mean, I know I could love him, just not the way I've always dreamed of."

"And do you? Love him, I mean?" Inwardly Inuyasha envisioned himself jumping into a river for his stupidity and loose tongue.

"What?" She looked over, shocked that he had even asked that question, and Inuyasha realized how that must have sounded coming from a man who was engaged to her sister. But he couldn't take it back any more then he could deny that, in his heart, he suddenly, desperately needed to know her answer.

Their eyes met, and the rest of the world stopped, save for the horses, who kept walking of their own accord. Inuyasha felt himself falling deeper into her gaze, which was always so warm and welcoming and kind, and he recalled how it had felt to stare into those same eyes when he'd held her small body against his in the dance. His blood turned hot at the memory, and he felt an involuntary sigh escape his lips.

She didn't desire to be a Queen…she just wanted her family and she wanted love. Isn't that all he had wanted when he was a child, before he'd learned about the cruelties and prejudices of the world towards hanyous like him?

"No…" She whispered, and he blinked, trying to focus on the reality that there were at least a hundred people behind him, and that Kikyou herself was riding in a carriage not too far away.

"No what?" Frankly, he'd almost forgotten what he'd asked her.

She smiled softly, not quite knowing why, and looked away with a slight, maidenly blush on her cheeks. "No, Inuyasha…I don't love him."

Surprisingly, he felt elated at those words, more then he had felt in a long time. And he felt, strangely enough, hope kindle in his heart, as though hearing her response had given him cause to think he still had some kind of chance.

Wait…chance?

Shaking his head and quickly looking away, Inuyasha felt suddenly very nervous. He had no chance with her, because he was engaged to her sister, and Kagome was engaged to Kouga. He had to stop thinking of such things. Perhaps it had been a mistake to make her the Summer Maiden after all.

"Are you alright?" She had a concerned look on her face, and he groaned, trying not to be drawn into her gaze again.

"No, of course I'm not," he replied gruffly.

"Why not? What's wrong? Is there something I can do?"

Shit, now he was in for it…how the hell was he supposed to answer that? He could see it now: _yes, Kagome, you can help me, by ending my engagement to your sister and in the process shaming your family_. Finally he settled for a trivial response. "Keh, not unless you can change the rules of etiquette and let me walk the rest of the way."

She cocked her head curiously, blinking in confusion as she tried to catch the quick, and somewhat random, change of topic. "You…don't like riding?"

"As a hanyou, I could run faster than any horse," he replied simply, for once not sounding arrogant, but rather like a man stating the facts. "And, well, it's just not as comfortable for me this way."

"Oh, I see." She smiled suddenly. "Then why not just run for a while?"

"What? Are you crazy?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was proposing. She was so polite and kind that he often forgot how clueless she was when it came to court manners and protocol. "That would go against everything my parents ever taught me growing up. As a King, I need to appear as someone to be respected, not as someone who is the same as everyone else."

She looked puzzled. "But you are the same as everyone else."

He chuckled, though it was dry. "Not really." He pointed at his ears and indicated his silver hair.

Kagome huffed and, if she could have, would have placed her hands on her hips. Unfortunately, that would have resulted in her falling to the ground, so she settled for a hard stare instead. "Inuyasha, you are no different then anyone else. You're just…"

"Just what?"

"Just gifted, that's all."

"Gifted?" he spat. "That's not exactly the term I would use."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, you're everything I wish I was." He gave her a strange look, so Kagome rushed to explain herself. "You can hear things from miles away, you can tell things just by how they smell, you have super-human strength, and you can run faster than any horse could ever hope to go." She sighed. "I wish I could move that fast, with the wind through my hair, watching the countryside fly by."

Inuyasha stared at her, his annoyance fading quickly as he felt his mouth slowly curving upward into a gentle smile. He couldn't help it. He'd never met a woman who described exactly how it felt to run so fast, or express such a desire to do so.

"You forgot to mention how soft the grass feels under your feet," he added, trying to sound gruff, but clearly not succeeding when she gave him a sweet smile which melted the surface of the protective ice around his heart. But that only made him even more wary.

Kikyou had done that too…in the beginning.

"Well excuse me," she giggled. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," he sighed, looking down the now empty road and deciding to ignore the feeling of foreboding for the moment. After all, there was no harm in just talking to her, right? He looked at her again. "But why would you want something like that? You've had a great life, with a mother who loves you, and a nice brother, and all the comforts you could ever want." _And you're beautiful_…he silently added, knowing it was her beauty, both inward and outward, that caused people to be so drawn to her presence.

Kagome just shrugged. "My life isn't as perfect as you may think, Inuyasha," she looked at him, remembering that moment in her room when something strange had happened to him, "Just like yours isn't the way I would have imagined."

He grunted and looked away again, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "Fair enough." He went silent for a minute before speaking again. "You know, I, um…" He shrugged, a shy blush painting his cheeks red, "I could take you with me some time."

She looked at him curiously. "Take me with you where?"

Damn, damn, damn! What was wrong with him? How did this simple woman manage to turn him into a bumbling idiot all the time? "Running…I could, well, put you on my back, like my father used to do with my mother."

Kagome's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh Inuyasha, really?"

Her smile was contagious, and he felt himself grinning in return, despite the fact that he was pounding himself into a pulp inside, his eyes going soft, if only for an instant. "Yeah…really…"

She sighed. "I wish we could go now, and just ignore everyone else."

Inuyasha grunted. "I wish I could ignore everyone else all the time."

Kagome laughed. "Aren't you being a little dramatic?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I certainly wish I could just leave the rest of the world behind sometimes, but…I would never wish my family or friends away forever."

"Then you're lucky."

"Lucky? No, I think I'm just normal. I think, if you searched deep down, you'd find someone you'd miss if you were to leave for good."

He stared at her, trying to process what she had said. He, miss someone else? Not likely. Well…perhaps he'd miss Kikyou, the woman he still loved, despite her frequent cold shoulder treatment…

And yet, even more then with Kikyou, strangely at the thought of leaving Kagome behind, with her laugh, her smile, her beaming eyes, and her beautiful voice, he felt something clench in his gut.

"I just feel so trapped sometimes," He muttered, not meaning to say it aloud, but realizing he did when she looked at him in sympathetic understanding.

"I know, I think we're both prisoners in our lives."

"How is that?"

"Well, you're a King, and as such your every move is watched. Like right now, all you want to do is run through the fields of the country with the wind in your hair and the sun on your face, but you can't because it's not appropriate. And I, well, I want to find love on my own, and live the way I want to, and marry whom I choose, but instead I have been forced into a situation I would rather avoid, and am now on a journey that, at the end, will close a chapter of my life for good and separate me from my family by hundreds of miles."

She looked up at the sky, and Inuyasha found himself enraptured by her profile, tracing the outlines of her intricately braided hair and studying the garnet brooch at her throat, as she spoke again. "Sometimes…sometimes I just wish I had been born a milkmaid, with a loving father, mother, sister, and brother, and have a handsome man come to my door with flowers he picked himself from his fields, a genuine smile on his face because he loved me for me, and not for the political advantages it would bring him."

It was funny.

All his life Inuyasha had told himself he was abnormal for hating his life as a prince. What man in his right mind would ever resent being wealthy and second in line to the throne…second in line to becoming the most powerful man in the country?

Of course, he had been shunned by many because he was a hanyou, and his mother had only been able to protect him from such cruelty so much, which had turned him bitter about life in general in many ways, but it was more then that…it was the whole caged in feeling he hated; the feeling that his whole life was planned out for him without his consent. And now, after so many years, he had at last found someone else who felt the same way he did.

For the first time, the hanyou found himself gazing at Kagome in a new light as a foreign thought entered his mind: was it truly just chance that had brought them together?

Watching his father, Inuyasha had scoffed at the idea that a man could love a woman so much. Inutaisho would do anything for his wife. He would sometimes even dress up as a pauper just so he could go and buy fresh fruit from the markets in the city, rather then relying on the day-old food the servants would bring to the palace.

Love was foolish…that's what he'd always believed. After all, wasn't it his naïve attempt at love that had gotten him entangled with the beautifully seductive Kikyou Higurashi in the first place? He had developed the opinion that love was unnecessary. Until now, anyway, as he looked at Kagome, who had plastered another smile onto her face as they approached a new village full of people. He couldn't help but notice that burgundy was a color that sat well on her complexion.

Kagome.

She was the kind of woman a man could marry and be happy with. She was the kind of woman a man could go to battle for and have no regrets. She was the kind of woman, he had to admit with a hidden smile that was gone almost as instantly as it came, that a man could love.

* * *

The wind rustled through the trees that had grown tall enough to reach the high, stone balcony, and Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, closed his eyes briefly to listen as the wind told him its secrets. For half his life this palace had been his home, in the summers of his childhood coming here to learn from his tutors in the arts of combat and war. Secretly, he loved it more than the great palace where his brother reigned as King, though he did nothing to change the rumors that he hated his brother and sought to gain the throne for himself. After all, he didn't like Inuyasha, so why bother? 

"Sesshoumaru?" A soft, feminine voice called to him from within his bedchamber, and he opened his eyes again, though his body did not shift at all as he replied.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Someone is here to see you."

He nodded. "I know."

A soft hand went to his shoulder, and he turned his head slightly to look into the warm, chocolate brown eyes of his wife, her long brown hair framing her beautiful face, her gown of gold causing her skin to almost glow in the light of the newly risen moon.

They had married secretly two months ago, not because he was ashamed of her, but because Sesshoumaru wished to protect her from the prying eyes of the public for as long as possible. He had met her two years ago, when she had been working at the palace of his father, and had known himself to be in love when she had asked to be allowed to move with him to the castle of the West when Inuyasha was declared the heir six months ago.

Of all the women he had ever known, only Rin seemed to understand him for what he was: a silent, brooding man who had the capacity to love, but still needed his own private time and space. She always seemed to know when he needed to be left alone, and when it was alright to speak with him, and since she had become his wife she had turned his home into a secluded Eden, taking care of the flowers, the trees, and the plants that grew in the main yard. There were even roses now, when there had been none before, and sometimes he wondered how he had lived for twenty-six years without her.

At that moment, she was giving him a questioning gaze. "Will you meet with him, my lord?"

He looked away and thought for a moment. He had heard of the pardon of the six prisoners nearly a month ago, and had also caught rumors that one of them, Naraku, had gone missing. And then, tonight he had seen a lone man approaching his castle under cover of darkness, which gave him a pretty good idea of who had come to call. "What do you think I should do, Rin?"

She looked away, over her shoulder, as though checking to make sure no one was behind her, before replying. "If it were me, my love, I would meet with him only to find out his intentions." She lowered her eyes. "I do not trust him."

"You have met him before?"

"No, but I saw him just a few moments ago, waiting in the antechamber, and the look in his eyes was enough to cause a shiver to run through my body."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then I shall see him. I respect your judgment above all others." Rin nodded and stepped aside to allow him to pass, but he stopped and put an arm on her shoulder. "Will you come with me, Rin?"

She smiled. "If it would help you, my lord."

He nodded simply and his face became passive once more. "It would."

"As you wish."

Together they made their way through the door and into the throne room of the castle, draped in tapestries that depicted long-ago battle scenes, as well as a large portrait of the old royal family, with Inutaisho, his wife (Inuyasha's mother), Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha himself, though the hanyou was very young when the portrait was painted, and Sesshoumaru himself barely over the age of eighteen.

Slowly he took a seat in the ancient golden throne that had once belonged to his father, his arms at his sides loosely, his outward appearance showing nothing but poise and calm. He turned and nodded to the soldiers standing before the massive doors leading into the antechamber, and nodded slightly. The two menquickly moved and opened the doors, a third walking through and announcing, in a strong voice, "Lord Sesshoumaru will see you now."

Naraku stepped over the threshold with a certain amount of excitement, knowing he was stepping into the presence of one of the strongest demons in the land, if not the strongest. Why Inutaisho had made the younger son King, he would never understand, but that was not what he had come here to deliberate, so he pushed it aside for later.

Sesshoumaru looked just as he remembered, with a powerful presence that radiated an intimidating amount of confidence in all directions, long silver hair falling down far past his waist, his amber eyes hard like flint and practically exploding with intelligence. His left sleeve was empty, as it had been since he was fifteen years old and got into a fight with a demon from the South when he lost his left arm, but that did nothing to impede his image of strength andinner power.

At the very least, Naraku thought to himself, if the demon lord refused to help him, he would be a very formidable adversary.

A young woman stood at his side, which he found odd. His memory failed to recall Sesshoumaru ever having a wife, or even a mistress, and that threw off his thinking momentarily. She was certainly beautiful, everything about her seeming soft (completely opposite of the hard persona of the demon lord), and the part of him that remained a womanizer couldn't help but feel a little excited, even with Kikyou in the back of his mind.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru," He called out politely, stopping just short of the steps leading up to the throne and bowing his head slightly, as he had once done all the time when he had lived at court.

The demon lord waved his right hand as though to cast aside anything the man before him said, his voice harsh when he spoke. "Spare me the formalities, I know who you are. Now I want to know why you have come."

"As you wish," Naraku rose back up to his full height, his long brown hair cascading once more over his shoulders and down his back. His red eyes seemed to challenge Sesshoumaru with their confident gaze, however the demon lord did not seem in the least bit troubled as he stared right back. "I come to you with a proposal, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"And why should I listen to an ex-convict?"

Naraku smirked. "Because it could help you gain the throne of your father, the throne your brother somehow managed to usurp and steal from you." He waited for the demon lord to say something, but the room remained silent, so he decided to proceed. "The King, Inuyasha, is to marry a woman by the name of Kikyou. She is a woman of…importance to me, you might say, and I very much desire to keep her from becoming Queen."

Sesshoumaru barely raised an eyebrow. "And howwould this help me?"

"I would, of course, deal with Inuyasha at the time that I dealt with Kikyou…neither must be allowed to live, for I see them both as guilty."

The woman spoke up then, her voice low and warm. "Guilty of what?"

Naraku felt his voice go cold as he remembered every day he had been forced to spend in the Tower, the stone walls shutting out all signs of life and light. "Guilty of locking me away. Guilty of ruining my life."

"As far as I know," Sesshoumaru commented casually, his voice revealing nothing, "It was you who started that fire, and the only reason you were caught is because the house burnt to the ground before you could escape."

Clenching his teeth to withhold his temper, Naraku stared at the ground, fearing that if he looked up his eyes would betray his inner rage. "I was not guilty of intentional murder, but the one woman who could have cleared me, who could have saved me, fled in fear of scandal, leaving me to rot in prison. And now, I will have my vengeance." He looked up at the proud demon lord before him, his eyes blazing. "I have grown strong since then, Lord Sesshoumaru, strong enough, I think, to be useful to you. So what do you say? Will you help me?"

Sesshoumaru remained passive and silent as he gazed at some place on the far wall, his amber eyes betraying nothing of what he was thinking over in his mind. The woman beside him remained equally still, as though she were connected to the demon lord's very being, and asminute after minute passed, Naraku waited, and the silence continued.


	11. The Familiar Stranger

**Author's Notes:** Hey everybody, I know I'm not quite back to my usual schedule of a once a week update for each of my stories, but you have to believe me when I say that I'm trying really, really hard. I'm just super busy right now, which depresses me, because I love writing…especially these stories.

The results from my MRI came back, and things looked sketchy enough that my doctor is referring me to a physician who specializes in shoulder injuries. The only problem is that this doctor said he 'didn't want to start seeing a teenager with shoulder problems because he didn't have the time'. So…I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do at this point, although I'm certainly seeing where some people can have such a bad opinion about physicians after a while. I promise my dad's a good one, though! Anyway, the possibility of a second surgery is still hovering over me like a grey cloud, so that's also something that has put a damper on my usually good mood.

Either way, the winter dance is on Saturday, and I already had my assembly where they introduced me to the whole school. It was so much fun! I had four guys who I hardly know come up to me after words to say that my dress was their favorite because it looked 'refined and elegant'. That's enough to lift any girl's spirits, eh?

Anyway, enough about my life. In this chapter we'll start to finally see some character development from other directions. Thanks for your patience and support! Enjoy!

* * *

**Katty-kat:** Okay, I don't really know how to describe a shift and hose, but basically they were the underwear of the time (except that they covered practically the entire body…unlike the typical lingerie of today). Have you ever seen 'Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'? There's a scene where all the women are dancing around in their undergarments and that is very similar to what Inuyasha saw Kagome wearing. By today's standards, it's not scandalous at all, but back then…well, you get the idea. Usually they were made out of silk for wealthy women and cotton for the poorer women of the times. The hose would cover the woman from her ankles up past her waist, and the shift would cover her upper half, sitting like a sleeveless blouse (in a way). I hope that answers your question…sort of. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Kylie Lynn:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I love hearing from new people! To answer your two questions…yes, Naraku and Onigumo are the same person in the Inuyasha storyline. Onigumo was a man with severe wounds, and Kikyou took care of him. He became obsessed with her, and in order to try and claim her for himself, he transformed into Naraku (that's a very basic way of putting it). And as for the narrator, yeah, in a way I guess I can kind of see that. I just like having some of the story told in Kagome's own words at the beginning. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rinelwin:** At my school we have three major dances a year, one in the fall, one in the winter, and one in the spring. For each of these, the student body elects a court for each class, from freshmen to seniors, and this year I was elected to the Winter Court for our winter dance. So yeah…it's pretty exciting. Thanks for the review!

**Klutz82:** Isn't that an incredible book? I absolutely love what she writes! I highly recommend 'The Queen's Fool' and 'The Virgin's Lover' if you enjoyed 'The Other Boleyn Girl'. It's historical fiction at its best!

**Astaldotholwen:** Yes…um…just a typo…erm…oops.

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Ten: The Familiar Stranger

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_I was quickly swept up into the dazzling world of fame and popularity, thanks to my role as the Summer Maiden, and more then that, I came to realize, to my utter horror, that I was enjoying it. I loved riding through towns and having men remove their hats in respect, women curtsying, and little children running up with flowers for me or gently blowing kisses in my honor. I felt myself blossom under the attention, and was not unaware of the fact that as a result several heads (mostly men) turned in my direction, including the King. _

_He watched me often in those days, as though I were a puzzle he was trying to piece together. It both unnerved and flattered me; the former because I hated feeling like an animal being looked over by an approving master, and the latter because I felt honored that he even noticed my presence. But I was naïve…of course he was aware of my presence. How could he not be, when I was ever present in the place of honor at his side, where his wife-to-be, my sister Kikyou, should have been?_

_Kikyou…_

_She was the only dark cloud on my otherwise beautiful days, her empty throne to Inuyasha's right at banquets and her carriage, always right behind me but keeping her hidden from view, worse in reminding me of her presence then her stern face. I felt guilty for enjoying my new position of honor…I felt like I was taking her place, a place she had earned, that she deserved as the beloved of a King. After all, what was I, compared to her? I was naught but the daughter of a widowed Marquess while she, always the superior, was now set to become Queen. _

_Kikyou…my sister, my other self…Kikyou…_

* * *

Miroku's home was absolutely beautiful, the work of many generations who constantly seemed to add to it. It wasn't the tallest mansion, only two stories, but it contained high, vaulted ceilings on the first floor, with four elegant ballrooms of different sizes, an incredible separate dining hall, and an extensive library that would have brought tears to a scholars eyes. 

What it lacked in height it made up for in floor space, sitting on well over 1.5 acres, and besides the great rooms meant for entertainment, it had a large, spacious kitchen, well-kept servants quarters, and contained over thirty bedrooms on the upper floor. Granted, that was not enough to house the entire court traveling on the summer progress, but it was enough for at least half, and the rest had to come and go in the mornings and evenings, staying overnight in the town a thirty minute carriage ride down the road.

But it wasn't the impressive scale of the mansion, or the elegant paintings and tapestries that seemed to line every wall, or the rich velvet curtains that hung around the large, open windows, that managed to impress Kagome. Rather, it was the extensive gardens surrounding the home that made her gasp with delight.

Every man to have lived in the mansion throughout the ages had added something to it, something that spoke of his personality and left his mark, and Miroku's addition had been large, sweeping gardens of pear and apple trees, cherry blossoms, and rose bushes that lined every intimate gravel path. The moment Kagome saw them she wanted nothing more than to lose herself amongst the winding trails and never come out, but, to her frustration, before she could do so Sango and Kouga had both politely reminded her of her duties as the Summer Maiden and that, as such, she had to tend to the court before her own needs and desires.

"But," Kouga had promised at the time with a secret smile meant only for her, "I promise to take you walking out there later, Kagome, when the moonlight gives everything an ethereal hue."

Kagome had smiled and cocked her head in a flirtatious manner, something she had picked up in the four months since she had first come to court. "I take it you've been here before, to know that the gardens are beautiful in the moonlight?"

He nodded. "Indeed, I have."

"And what lucky lady was on your arm last time?" He had looked shocked, and hastily rushed to assure her there was no one, and had never been anyone, that she was the only woman he wanted, could ever want, had ever wanted, and all she had done was giggle at his reaction.

Now, as she moved about, hastily making sure all the dinner preparations, as well as the musicians for the after-dinner entertainment, were prepared, she held onto that memory, as it was the last moment she had known of peace before she had been swept into utter chaos. Up until the arrival at Miroku's, she'd had no job other then riding beside Inuyasha and waving at the pleased crowds of people, but now that there was actual living arrangements to be coordinated, she was at her wits end.

As the Summer Maiden, it was her job to not only plan all the meals, but to come up with seating charts for each banquet (there were dozens), successfully moving people to new tables and beside new people so that the court could become well acquainted with itself, organize the evening entertainments, which involved elaborate masques and theatrical productions, and basically run the court like a Queen. This made sense, considering the fact that, when there was a Queen on the throne, it was her responsibility to be the Summer Maiden.

"Lady Kagome," a young lute player with curling brown hair called out, and she turned sharply at the sound.

"Yes?"

The lad bowed. "Begging your pardon, my lady, I know you're busy, but the other musicians and I were wondering where you would want us to dine this evening before the dancing begins."

Kagome acquired a perplexed expression. "In the dining hall," she replied, as though it were obvious. "Where else would you go?"

He seemed surprised by her reply. "Oh, thank you, my lady, that is very gracious of you."

"Uh…of course," she said stupidly, not understanding at all his grateful expression. The musicians ate with the people, right? Or had she done something wrong again, like the time when she accidentally seated two families side by side who had been at war with each other for six years?

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Sango approach, already dressed for the evening in a gown of pale green, her long brown hair twisted into a large braid atop her head, encrusted with small emeralds. "The musicians are considered no higher in station then servants," she whispered in Kagome's ear. "They typically eat in the kitchens with the maids."

Kagome started in surprise, and then blushed. "Oh…"

Sango just laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Kagome chuckled. "Easy for you to say; you're not the one everyone is watching for mistakes."

"You're doing fine, Kagome. So wonderful, in fact, that I've heard many of the older men and women saying this is the best summer progress so far in a long time, not since the old Queen was alive."

"The old Queen?" Kagome scrunched up her face in thought. "You mean Inuyasha's mother?"

Sango cocked an eyebrow. "Inuyasha? So you're on a first name basis with the King?"

Kagome blushed at her mistake. "Well, he's told me repeatedly to call him by his first name, and I have agreed, so long as he calls me by mine as well."

"I see," the brown-haired woman seemed deep in thought for a moment before blinking and smiling, as though nothing at all was out of the ordinary. "Well, I'd better leave you to get dressed for the banquet. You don't have much time you know."

Groaning, Kagome rolled her eyes in a very unladylike manner. If either her mother or Kikyou caught her doing such a thing, they would scold her incessantly. "I know…but I'm so tired of having to be primped and dressed up all the time. It's really rather exhausting after a while, always changing gowns. A gown for the morning meal, a gown for the afternoon hunt, and a gown for dinner." She ticked them off on her fingers as she spoke. "Not to mention the gowns that are meant only for Mass on Sundays."

Sango giggled. "Oh come on, Kagome, be honest. Isn't it fun being showered with such gifts? I mean, you practically get a new gown twice a week from your adoring public, not to mention the jewels the King himself has been giving you, as is his duty since he chose you as this years Summer Maiden."

Kagome blushed a deep crimson, almost matching her gown. "It is nice, I suppose, to have such fine things, but…I don't have to have them to be happy."

Sango laughed outright at that and hugged her friend. "I know, stupid…but that doesn't mean that, now you have them, you can't enjoy them! For heaven's sake, Kagome, you don't have to be a perfect angel all the time, always trying to please everyone else. Take a moment and smell the roses, if you get my drift. Enjoy this time when you are the highest lady in the kingdom, for you know it will soon be gone, once your sister is married to the King."

The reminder of Kikyou caused Kagome to frown as a memory crossed her mind.

Two days ago, while they had still been traveling on the road, a child had run up and opened his hand to reveal a small tree frog sitting in his palm. He had meant it as a gift, after all to a little boy a frog is a wonderful present, but unfortunately the poor creature was scared out of his mind and ended up jumping up and frightening Kagome's horse. It had reared and nearly thrown her to the ground, but thankfully she had tamed it, and Inuyasha had grabbed the reins to hold the mare's head steady.

The mother of the little boy had come running up, fear on her face, and she had fallen down prostrate on the ground while the entire court train stopped to see what would happen…how Kagome would react.

"Oh, my lady, please forgive me," the mother babbled hastily with her head bowed, her knees in the dirt. "He did not know what he was doing. He is but a child. He meant no harm, I swear it."

Kagome had leaned over precariously in her side-saddle and placed her hand gently on the woman's head, causing her to raise her eyes. She had smiled at the woman, and seen her instantly relax. "Good mother, I could never punish a child for simply being young and innocent. He will have to learn soon enough what it means to grow up and become a man, losing his boyhood forever. Let him stay young for as long as possible."

The woman had opened her eyes wide and sighed with relief, hugging her boy close as she rose to her feet. She met Kagome's eyes once more before curtsying as elegantly as she could. "The kingdom is lucky to have such a wonderful woman coming to the throne," she commented, meaning it as a compliment, but Kagome had blanched white at her mistake. For the first time she realized just how much she was supplanting her sister, and it caused a certain amount of fear to rise within her heart, especially when she saw her sister's face peering out from the carriage, her expression hard and her eyes cold.

Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the present. "Yes, that time will come soon enough, and then I will be sent to the North, far away from here." She sighed and smiled at Sango once more. "But for now, I'd best get ready." And with that, she walked away, her skirts swishing elegantly in her wake, and no one would ever guess the turmoil within her breast.

* * *

Kikyou, for the first time since the release of the prisoner Naraku, came to dinner at the side of her husband-to-be, a pleasant, flirtatious look on her face, dressed in a gown of deep scarlet that fitted tightly in the bodice, giving the men a tasty, but still somewhat modest, view of her creamy chest, her sleeves fitted to her arms, as was the common style, a brooch of stunning diamonds around her neck, and diamonds in her elegantly twisted and braided raven-black hair. 

Everyone stepped back out of respect as the royal couple entered, moving to sit at the head of the large dining table. No one could deny what a handsome couple they made, with Kikyou's stunning beauty and Inuyasha's handsome face and strong personality.

Kagome bit her lip as a sharp twinge of jealously stabbed at her heart, watching her sister on Inuyasha's arm as she stood behind a curtain, waiting to make her entrance as the Summer Maiden. Kikyou's head was cocked and her body arched in the perfect image of a flirtatious young woman. Her smile was more like a half-smirk, and as she walked by every single man, even Kouga (Kagome acquired an image of hitting him over the head with a mallet when she saw him), turned his head to view the older Higurashi sister. In that moment there was no question who would be Queen, and who would be banished to the barbaric North to become nothing more than a wisp of a memory.

Clenching her fists, Kagome turned away, trying to fight back tears in her eyes. She had known this moment would come, when her sister would move out of her strange depressed state and return once more to the gleam of the limelight…she had never been able to stay away from it very long, even when they were children. She had loathed the summers when she was sent to the family manor in the country for lessons, feeling far away and separated from all that was grand and exciting.

"Kikyou…" So, the rivalry would continue still, even when she was secured with a husband and Kagome was to be sent away. Even now she had to upstage her sister, rubbing in her face that she was fiancée to the King, while Kagome was to marry but a lowly vassal.

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

"Mama!" Kagome blushed and hastily wiped the glistening tears from the corners of her eyes as she turned around, pinching her cheeks to return them to their rosy color, rather then being drawn and pale with sorrow.

But the Marquess was not fooled, and smiled that knowing smile of hers as she touched her daughter's cheek. "Oh my dear child," she spoke softly, soothingly. "She cannot take your place in this world, you know that. You each have your own brightly burning star, and nothing will ever change that."

Kagome shook her head and allowed her feelings to resurface. "You know as well as I, mama, that two bright stars cannot coexist equally. One eventually must outshine the other."

The Marquess shook her head. "That's where you're wrong, Kagome. You each shine in your own way. You are sweet and gentle in a way your sister could never be, and people see that."

"But did being sweet and gentle earn me a crown?" Kagome muttered bitterly, and her mother blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know you suddenly craved a crown. Only a few months ago, on our way to court, you didn't want an arranged marriage, you wanted to fall in love on your own, and you claimed that if the man were a pauper you would still marry him."

"Well," Kagome looked away, back towards the curtain, which was parted just slightly, so that she could see a flash of silver where Inuyasha was sitting on his throne. What had she meant by that? "Perhaps it is not the crown I want, but rather the fact that she has bested me once again that I hate."

The Marquess enfolded her daughter in a warm embrace. "I love you, Kagome…in some ways more then I could ever love Kikyou. Once she left for court, she wouldn't let me love her any more, she was so anxious to grow up and start her own life. But you," she smiled and kissed Kagome lovingly on the cheek, "Will always be mine. You will always want me around, and we shall always be close." She pulled back. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is this: don't fear being cast into shadow by her rising position in the world."

"Yes mama," Kagome replied, trying to put a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Her mother nodded and turned to enter through the curtain. "I'm going to take my seat, and then I want you to enter as the Summer Maiden with your head held high. But more then that, I just want you to be yourself. So long as you never forget who you really are, nothing bad can happen."

Kagome nodded, and the Marquess moved to part the curtain, but paused one last time, turning with a thoughtful expression. "And Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I think you'd discover that, without your sister, you would not be as happy as you might think. Her star compliments yours, and yours hers, more then the two of you could ever realize."

Before she could reply, Kagome watched her mother disappear, leaving her alone to make her entrance, nervous, her palms sweaty in anticipation.

What had her mother meant by that? She had never said she wished Kikyou dead…far from it…but then, at the same time she wouldn't have been devastated if her sister had a disgraceful fall from society, even if only for a while. At least then she would get a chance to be her own person, and not merely one of the Higurashi sisters.

"Oh well," she muttered as she approached the curtain. "We are what we are." And with that she stepped into the light of the waiting court, smiles on their faces.

The rumble of conversation ceased instantly as the curtain parted, revealing her standing at the end of the long, carpeted path to the head of the table. Normally she entered with her brother, but at formal banquets such as these, while on summer progress, she entered last, completely alone.

She watched as Kouga's eyes instantly lit up in approval and joy upon seeing her, and Sango beamed with confidence, trying to give her friend a little boost of energy and support from the crowd of standing people, waiting to take their assigned seats. But the eyes that Kagome inevitably found herself drawn to were deep amber, and at the moment fixated on her.

Inuyasha, not for the first time, felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw Kagome walking towards him. Kikyou had been stunning in her entrance, and even now looked incredible where she sat on his left. She was the spitting image of perfection itself; not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in her dress. And yet, somehow, in his eyes Kagome, pure, simple Kagome, managed to outshine her in beauty.

She wore a dress spun of virgin silver and white, modestly cut at the neck, her long draping sleeves that covered her hands entirely as always catching his attention. He'd noticed, with a secret pleasure, that his mother's old style had started to resurface as the ladies of the court tried to emulate Kagome's gowns.

A large string of pearls, which he had presented to her just the week before, were belted at her waist, the double strand falling nearly to her ankles, swishing in time with the folds of her gown. A five-strand choker of pearls was at her neck, pearls hung from her ears, and there was a crown of pearls in her hair, which was piled up on top of her head in curls.

She looked every inch the virgin woman.

In his eyes, she looked every inch the angel.

It was an interesting contrast, Kikyou dressed in the scarlet color of the siren seductress, her gown tight and modern, and Kagome dressed in the color of innocence, her gown loose and old in its design. They were, by far, the most stunning pair he had ever seen in his life. And he groaned in exasperation that they had to be sisters, and had to both be at his court at the same time.

The evening went off without a hitch, thanks to Kagome's brilliant planning. There was no masque that particular night; that would occur once they reached the castle of the East. But there was plenty of feasting, and after words much dancing and gaiety, in which Kagome was the center of attention the entire evening, as though Kikyou had been forgotten after her first dramatic entrance.

Out of respect for her sister, Kagome only danced with Inuyasha for the opening waltz, as was required by protocol, and then left him to her for the rest of the evening, moving about instead amongst a circle of young men and women who were, for the most part, single and flirtatious.

Kikyou watched it all with a passive face, but deep down, the familiar feeling of jealousy stirred within her breast as Kagome smiled and laughed and danced before her, having the time of her life. Even now, when she was on the verge of having everything, of becoming Queen, her younger sister still seemed to be the happier person.

Kagome was currently dancing a fast, Spanish-style dance with Kouga, and they both had concentration written all over their expressions as they focused on getting the quick, intricate steps right. But when the dance was done, they both came up laughing, and Kagome, without thinking, threw her arms around his neck.

"That was so much fun!" she exclaimed, breathing hard.

"Yeah, I've got to hand it to the Spanish; they sure know how to dance."

They both smiled at each other, but suddenly Kagome felt very uncomfortable as she realized how close she was to Kouga's body by the desire that was becoming evident on his face. Still sober enough to not want to be in that situation, Kagome pulled back and gave her fiancé a bright smile. "I'm going for some fresh air; I'll be back in a little while."

"I'll come with you," he offered, but she put up her hand.

"No, that's quite alright; I kind of want to be alone for a little while anyway. After all the planning that goes into these banquets, sometimes I just crave a little solitude."

Kouga seemed hurt for just a moment before recovering and smiling at her with a nod. "Whatever you say; I'll save the last dance for you, my lady." And with that he bowed elegantly and disappeared into the crowd as Kagome turned and headed for the door that led into the gardens beyond.

Kouga had been right to suggest that the moonlight added an ethereal beauty to Miroku's miniature, private Eden. To Kagome, it felt like she was stepping into another world entirely, away from all the fuss and mess of the court, away from the troubles with her sister, and away from the stress of having to pretend all the time. At least here she could sigh and let herself go.

The thought caused her to laugh with joy, and she twirled about in large circles down one of the many paths, her arms spread wide and her face turned towards the sky. She hadn't felt so free in months; not since she'd been home at the Higurashi mansion, with nothing more on her mind then racing her brother across her family's sprawling acres of land.

Her laughter drew the attention of two individuals, one who had a soft look on his face, the other a passive, appraising stare.

Inuyasha was perched on one of the balconies of his grand suite, having left the dancing a few minutes earlier. He had stumbled out into the evening for a breath of fresh air, so pleasant after the stifling crowds and hideous smells of the dancing mob down on the first floor, and had been surprised when he heard laughter, like bells, ringing through the night. Looking down, he had seen none other then Kagome…but at that moment, she was not the Kagome he knew. She was not the simple girl he had come to know in the past several months. The moonlight had transformed her shimmering gown of silver and white into a shower of diamonds, her pearls glistening like droplets of water. Her skin reflected the silver light of the stars, and as she was standing among cherry blossoms and pear trees, surrounded by roses, she seemed like an angel sent to earth for some purpose he had yet to understand.

"Kagome…" Her name tumbled off his lips in a silent whisper as he leaned against the balcony rail, trying, as he had done before, to dissect the mystery of this strange woman who always had him either infuriated or entranced by her presence.

It wasn't her beauty; Kikyou was equally as beautiful. But then, as he thought about it, perhaps it was her beauty. She was light, and Kikyou was dark. Where one sister was beautiful like the frosty, snow-covered world of a winter morning, the other was as refreshing as a breath of spring air, blossoming with flowers. And while the winter was beautiful to look at, Inuyasha admitted to himself, one was afraid to touch it, for fear of marring its stunning beauty, whereas with spring one never held back from touching the flowers and smelling the roses.

A second set of footsteps caught his attention, and his sharp ears swiveled in the direction of the doors leading back into the main dance hall, expecting to see Kouga, that damnable wolf-man, walking out to flatter and woo Kagome just a little more. But what he saw, to his utter surprise, was none other then his fiancée, Kikyou, her scarlet gown, unlike Kagome's, standing out and seeming out of place on such a beautiful night.

Kagome, for her part, saw nothing as she continued to skip about the gardens happily, until a shadow passed over one of the trees, and she whirled about in surprise with a gasp. A figure, masked by the night, stood next to an apple tree, and Kagome scrunched up her face to figure out who was there.

"It would seem the court favors you now, little sister," Kikyou commented as she stepped into the moonlight, the diamonds in her hair and around her throat sparkling in a stunning way. She smirked and moved closer.

"Kikyou!" Kagome exclaimed, overcoming her surprise. She didn't really know what to say. It was the first time they had been alone since she'd come to court, and, in all honesty, the first time they'd been alone in almost three years. "I…I'm glad to see you back with the King," she finally commented, unsure of what else to say. "I was worried about you."

"Worried about me?"

"Yes! You don't believe me?"

Kagome looked hurt, and Kikyou couldn't help but soften her eyes slightly at that. "I believe you, Kagome. It is your way."

"And…you are well?"

"As well as I can be."

Nodding, Kagome leaned back against the trunk of a tree, feeling the rough bark underneath her soft fingertips as she thought of what else to say. Finally, she smiled and laughed softly. "You know, this is the first time you have been kind to me since I got here. I…" She stopped.

"What?"

"I've missed you, Kikyou."

"Missed me?" The scarlet-dressed woman seemed surprised. "Why ever would you miss me?"

Kagome blinked. "I should think it was rather obvious."

"Not to me."

"I love you, Kikyou." It was the stupidest thing she could have said, and yet, it was also the most honest. "You're my older sister, the one who taught me how to sew, who sat with me for hours as I learned to play the violin, smiling all the time, even when I hit a wrong note or, on occasion, broke a string." She smiled at the memories.

"That was a long time ago, Kagome," Kikyou brushed aside what her sister was saying with a sweep of her hand, though her face suddenly seemed pained, as though she were remembering something she'd rather forget.

Kagome took a step forward. "It might have been a long time ago, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten any of it." She lowered her eyes. "But I suppose that…you have…"

Kikyou turned her head and met Kagome's eyes directly, so that they were each looking at near-perfect mirror images of themselves, and for a brief instant, she smiled gently, a trace of the old sister Kagome loved so much appearing. "I have not forgotten, little sister. I never shall." She straightened her back and looked away once more. "But so much time has gone by since then…things have changed…I have changed."

"Why, Kikyou?" Kagome almost sounded desperate as she moved forward quickly and took her sisters hand in her own. Their skin was the same ivory color. "Why have you changed so much? Why can you not be the sister I once had?"

Kikyou shrugged out of Kagome's touch. "It is complicated."

"What is so complicated?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders in frustration. "Why can no one tell me why the sister I loved is gone? Where is the Kikyou I knew? Where is the Kikyou who wrote to me three times a month from court, telling me about all her adventures?" There were tears in Kagome's eyes. "It is like that Kikyou is dead."

"That Kikyou is dead, Kagome, and you would do well to remember that."

But Kagome was shaking her head. "You are not gone, I know you are not. If you were truly gone, you would not have smiled at me just now. If you were truly gone, you would not have come out here to tell me to stay away from your fiancé." Kikyou flinched, and Kagome knew she had been correct in her suspicions, if only because of the fact that she knew she would have done the same thing if their positions had been switched. That was the way of things…that was what it meant to be sisters. You loved each other, and yet hated each other at the same time.

"This conversation is over," Kikyou spoke softly, and turned on her heel to walk back into the room of happy dancers.

"Wait, Kikyou!" Kagome held out her hand in desperation, and watched in satisfaction when the woman stopped. But as their eyes met, suddenly she didn't know what to say any more, so she settled for the oldest phrase a sister could say: "I love you."

Surprisingly, Kikyou, the old Kikyou, flared up for just an instant, her eyes shining with happiness at the sound, at the statement, and her lips formed a perfect smile. "And I you, Kagome, as I always will." Her face hardened once more. "But that is something that is to be kept between ourselves. In the eyes of the public, we are rivals now."

Kagome tried to laugh. "We have always been rivals, Kikyou, which is nothing new. That never stopped us before."

Kikyou shook her head. "This is different, little sister. Now the stakes are much higher. We are no longer at home, merely competing for father's attention." And with that, she disappeared, leaving Kagome alone once more to ponder the meaning of her words.

The stakes were higher? What stakes? What were they competing for? She had compared it to father's love and attention when they were younger…so who's attention were they competing for now?


	12. Ancient Rivalry

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to get anything updated…I've just been super busy. Yet again, I seem to be updating this story before its slated time and ignoring 'Impossible Dreams', but I promise an update for that is coming soon. I just write on whichever story gives me the most inspiration at any given moment…and this time this story was the winner.

I had twelve performances in the past six days, and have been averaging about four hours of sleep a night. Needless to say, I'm exhausted, though today I got plenty of sleep after I had my wisdom teeth out. Luckily I had already written this chapter before the procedure, so now I just have to post it for everyone. Still, it will probably be a few days before I update 'Impossible Dreams', so just be patient with me, okay?

On my profile page is a short story I wrote for the holidays, if anyone's interested. I've had people ask me if I would be doing something like that for Christmas, and I ended up complying when inspiration hit me. So if you want to, check it out and let me know what you think…if you have some spare time on your hands, anyway.

In this chapter we learn about Sesshoumaru's decision, which I know you're all anxious to uncover, and we also meet Bankotsu, King of the East. He might seem the most out of character of anyone in this story, but I couldn't help it…I needed him for this role, so I hope you can all get past his out of character behavior at times. And also, I will not be going into much detail about his brothers, because that was just too overwhelming for the story as a whole. Again, sorry if that disappoints any of you…

Thanks as always for your wonderful patience, and I sincerely hope you all continue to enjoy this story! Happy Holidays, everyone!

* * *

**Violet Blossom:** Yes, Inuyasha did hear the conversation, but since nothing major was revealed pertaining to him, save for Kikyou's final statement, I'm not going to make that big of a deal out of it. Thanks for the review! 

**Rurounikitsuneyoukai:** Yes, 'The Other Boleyn Girl' did help inspire me to write this story, but also I'm just absolutely in love with that period of history, so I've been wanting to write a historical fiction type story for a long time and this seemed to fit quite nicely. Obviously, there are some things that are different then the culture of England, but I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing since we aren't in England, after all, right? Have you read the third book yet by Philippa Gregory, called 'The Virgin's Lover'? That's a great one too! Thanks for the review!

**Katty-kat:** Shifts and hose are not transparent, in fact, they're so modest that we could wear them around today and they would look like we were overdressed. But again, different culture and time in history…thanks for the review!

**Amber Tinted:** Heavens, go to the bathroom! It can't be comfortable holding it that long! lol Anyway, thanks so much for the review that was longer then two sentences, I'm honored. I love hearing from new people!

**Jav-chan:** Sorry that 'Impossible Dreams' hasn't been updated yet…I know that's your favorite. But I hope you're okay with this one, and that it can hold you over for just a few more days. Thanks so much for the review, and the comments…it really does help for me to know what I can work on to improve my writing.

**Klutz82:** Wasn't that just bizarre that it was suggested Anne was George's lover? I honestly never saw that one coming until the end when I read it. And you're right, that's not exactly something I ever hear about in history class either (I wonder why…hm…). Yeah, the books are great. Pretty much everything she writes is great. Thanks for the review!

**Miko Sakura-sama:** I'll be happy to check out your story and see if I can put it in the C2 community. And if you have any other suggestions, just be sure to let me know! Thanks for the review, I always love hearing from you!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Eleven: Ancient Rivalry

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Kikyou's words haunted me everywhere I went. What had she meant when she said that the stakes were now higher? If she meant the attentions of the court, I certainly had no desire to steal them from her…at least, not intentionally. Of course a part of me hated being bested by her time and time again, but at the same time, she was my sister, and I would never seriously wish her harm or humiliation, no matter what the cost to me. And I don't think she wished that on me either, no matter how estranged we had become. _

_The court continued to move, leaving Miroku's lovely home after only four days of rest. But everyone was looking forward to the fact that our next stop, the home of Bankotsu, King of the East, would provide a two-week break from the endless demands of traveling in such a large caravan. _

_I had heard so many rumors about the eastern part of the kingdom. People said it was immersed in ancient traditions, that it was filled with gold and treasure from long-ago battles, before the kingdom was ever united under the rule of one King. _

_I cared not. All I could think about was the fact that I would now have at least ten banquets to plan, along with a masquerade, not to mention the fact that Bankotsu had already announced that there would be a joust in honor of the marriage of Inuyasha and Kikyou. So while the rest of the court would rest, I would be hard at work, as usual, and what was worse, now I had Kikyou to deal with too, for she had magically emerged from her state of hiding and into the spotlight once more…_

* * *

Kagome was torn, more so then she had ever felt before. Her heart was aching, desperately trying not to hate her sister, and yet at the same time wanting nothing more then to wring Kikyou's perfect little swan-like neck between her fingers. 

For the week that they had been traveling since leaving Miroku's beautiful abode, the Queen-to-be had been charming everyone at court, bringing them back to her side, so to speak, so that now the people seemed quite confused and unsure of who they should speak to more; the beautiful fiancée of their King, or the equally beautiful Mistress Higurashi, the Summer Maiden.

Currently they were moving along down the road in the direction of the home of the Eastern King, Bankotsu, where they were expected to arrive at any time. In fact, some of the younger men and women of the court, to have fun, had placed bets on who could spot the palace towers first, and the game was so contagious that even Kagome had bet two gold coins that she could do it, much to her sister's chagrin.

"That's so humiliating, Kagome," Kikyou commented from where she sat astride her black horse, her skirts of green satin falling down over her legs and completely obscuring her feet as she rode side-saddle. The gown was trimmed in gold velvet, and she wore gold riding gloves and a green hat to match, and looked positively stunning, her posture straight and her chin proudly in the air. "You shouldn't gamble your money with the likes of them, especially when the chances of your winning are so slim."

"That's why it's called a bet, Kikyou," Kagome reminded kindly, trying to hide her discomfort in the fact that they were riding on either side of Inuyasha, who seemed the most uncomfortable of all, his mouth pressed into a grim line. She shrugged. "No one knows who will win. Besides, you're always betting on cards."

Kikyou lifted her chin slightly and stared ahead as she spoke. "I don't disapprove of gambling once in a while, I think it's quite healthy. What I do disapprove of is gambling on stupid things. If you do that too often, you'll soon be out of money."

Kagome shrugged again. "I can't be that poor. After all, thanks to you I'm going to marry a King."

"Who will be vassal to Inuyasha," Kikyou reminded firmly, though it was not in a voice that was unkind. Kagome just nodded, her jaw suddenly tense as she held back a rude retort.

"Could you both please stop talking as though I'm not right here?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Even without super hearing I could hear you just fine."

Kikyou laughed lightly and touched his arm. "Forgive me, Inuyasha, I wasn't thinking."

Inuyasha looked over at her, and for a moment, as he gazed into her eyes, which were currently warm and brown, he felt his own face soften. Lately she had been acting more and more like the Kikyou he had first met and fallen in love with. Perhaps that truly was her personality, and she had merely gone through a depressed phase in her life the past several months.

He certainly hoped that was the case.

For her part, Kagome bit her tongue, hard, so that she actually winced in pain, but managed to keep from saying anything she would regret. Even a noise of protest at the sickeningly sweet moment would have been enough to embarrass both the King and her sister, neither of which she wanted.

Finally, after several moments that passed in silence, Kikyou resumed speaking, though she had changed the subject of conversation entirely. "My dress is finally finished," She commented lightly in her usual low, velvety sound. Even Kagome had to admit she had a beautiful voice when she spoke. It was enchanting. And if _she_ thought so, no man stood a chance.

"Is that so?" Kagome decided to join the conversation, sick of having to listen and not participate. "What does it look like?"

"I've decided to have a very long train, naturally outlined in pearls, for pearls represent the virgin bride." Kikyou had a starry look on her face as she spoke.

"Naturally," Kagome agreed, her voice fake. "But did you also know that pearls represent tears, and that whenever a lover gives you pearls you will cry once for every pearl on the strand?"

It was a strange, morbid comment to make at the moment that a bride was talking about her wedding dress, which was to be worn on the happiest day of her life, and both Inuyasha and Kikyou gave her a strange look, to which she blushed. Why had she said that, anyway? To make Kikyou feel bad?

"That doesn't bode well for you then, little sister," Kikyou retorted, "Since Inuyasha gave you that long strand of pearls that you wore at Miroku's last week." She raised an eyebrow slightly. "There must have been at least a hundred pearls on that strand."

This time Inuyasha blushed, but Kagome would not back down. "I have nothing to fear, for he is not my lover, nor is he my fiancé, and I am glad of it."

That came out all wrong…

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha demanded, completely forgetting that Kikyou was next to him.

Kagome backtracked, trying to think of a way out of her blunder. Damn…she never had been very good with wit and words. "O-only that you are engaged to my sister, and she seems so happy that I am glad it is she you are marrying and not I."

It was a bogus lie, and they both knew it, especially after that conversation he had heard pass between the two sisters that night at Miroku's, but for Kikyou's sake Inuyasha had to accept it. He crossed his arms even though he was sitting atop his horse, dropping his reins, and Kagome noticed how uncomfortable he looked, reminding her of his comment some time before about wishing he could just run everywhere and forget about etiquette and riding horses.

With a sigh, she found herself wishing they could both dismount, and that she could take him up on his offer of carrying her across the fields of his kingdom, the wind in her hair as they laughed together in pure joy…

"Keh," He finally grumbled as he collected his reins once more, shaking her from her thoughts. "Whatever you say."

Another silence stretched between them and Kagome decided that, since it was her fault for causing the tension in the first place, she'd best fix the problem. "You never finished telling me what your dress looks like."

"Perhaps that is because you interrupted me," Kikyou replied, her voice low and without emotion.

Kagome remained calm, though she winced inwardly. She had deserved that, unfortunately. "Nevertheless, I would like to know now. And I apologize for my words a moment earlier."

"Very well. It is to have a modest cut, about to here on the neckline," She demonstrated something that fell to about halfway down her chest, which was perfect, just above scandalous, but still low enough to make sure everyone remembered she was a woman enjoying the prime of her life. "Which will have a star of pearls in the center, and the sleeves shall be short, while a veil of sorts will finish them off, running down to cuff my wrists."

Despite the fact that they were talking about her wedding day, which brought no joy to Kagome because it meant she would leave for the North with Kouga, she found herself growing excited nonetheless, and smiled. "And what about the veil? Shall it be large and long? And your hair…what will you do with your hair?"

Kikyou smiled slightly, feeling the contagious happiness of her sister, and met Kagome's younger, more naïve gaze with her own dark brown eyes, for once nothing but kindness on her face. "The veil will be short, only to cover my face, and my hair shall be curled very tightly and pulled back behind my head so that I may wear the crown when it is placed on my head."

Kagome sighed dreamily, picturing it all in her mind. "And what will the crown look like? Will it be full of diamonds and jewels?"

Inuyasha grunted before the older woman could respond, as though to laugh or say something mocking, but bit his tongue when Kikyou sent him a meaningful look.

It was almost funny to see, the way he obeyed her silent commands without question. Funny…and sickening.

He was the King, Kagome thought to herself…he should obey no one but himself.

Looking back at Kagome, Kikyou smiled again, though it was slight once more, nothing like the bright, shining laughter she had once exuded when she was younger, and the thought caused Kagome to sink slightly in her saddle. How she hated constantly being reminded of how much Kikyou had changed.

"I actually am allowed to design my own crown," Kikyou explained. "And I intend to have it be something like a circlet, not a full crown, though the front will be adorned with diamonds." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "And perhaps I'll have some rubies in the center too."

Kagome grinned excitedly. "Oh, you should. Just think of the contrast. The crown should be outlined in gold, but then diamonds should fill everything in, save for the middle, which could instead be a giant ruby! After all, red is your favorite color…"

"That is true, I hadn't thought of it that way before…"

Kagome smiled brightly, and Inuaysha found that he could no longer hold back his tongue. "You know, for someone who has grown up in the country, you certainly have expensive tastes."

Blushing, Kagome sent him a glare. "So what if we do?"

He grunted. "I wasn't talking about Kikyou, I know she likes expensive things." He smirked. "I was referring to you, Lady Kagome."

"What's so wrong with the fact that I like nice things?" Kagome couldn't hide the flush of fury on her cheeks, her eyes flaring. Inuyasha thought that made her only look more beautiful…in an exotic, wild sort of way.

"Aren't you the one who told me not too long ago that you sometimes wished you could be a milkmaid and marry a poor farmer?" There was a cocky smirk on his face, and Kagome wanted nothing more then to smack him for it, though she stilled her hand by balling it into a tight fist, her knuckles turning white.

"That doesn't mean I don't enjoy fine things, Inuyasha," she calmly replied, to which Kikyou raised her eyebrows.

"It's about time you said something like that," she commented smoothly. "Honestly, the fact that you're still spouting that silly story about marrying a farmer at all amazes me. I thought you would have outgrown that silly notion long ago."

"You mean she's always felt that way?" Inuyasha asked, and Kikyou nodded so that together they looked like conspirators in a plot to make Kagome feel humiliated. The thought enraged her.

"It's not silly to wish to marry for love!" She burst out so that the nearest court members behind her heard and stopped momentarily to see what was going on, though they quickly returned to their own business when Kagome lowered her voice. "And it disgusts me that you two would mock a young woman like me for dreaming of such things."

For an instant Inuyasha actually looked guilty for what he had said, but he quickly covered it with a roll of his eyes. "Please, you're too sensitive if you've been offended by something so little as what I said. If you are to be a lady of my court, you'd best learn to bite your tongue and let things roll off your back."

"Who are you to order me about and tell me what to do?" Kagome snapped back before she realized what she was saying.

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck, but only for a moment, before his amber eyes hardened. "Lets get something clear: I'm your King, Kagome Higurashi, and as such you will do as I say. Just because you are Kikyou's sister does not mean you have rights that set you above everyone else." He glanced at the older Higurashi woman before looking back at Kagome again. "And remember this: when she is Queen, you will obey her as well."

Kagome realized, in surprise, that he was referring to that moment in the gardens when they'd first met and she had so adamantly insisted that she would never fall suppliant before her sister. How dare he throw that back in her face! And he looked so damn arrogant doing it, too!

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," she ground out between her clenched teeth, surprising both Kikyou and Inuyasha, who quickly seemed to fall off his high horse…figuratively speaking, though she wished it was literally. "I shall do my best to remember my place from now on." And with that she backed her horse up in the direction of Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Hojo, and Shippou, who was riding happily along on his own little pony.

"Where are you going, woman?" Inuyasha snapped, his eyes narrowing in frustration, clearly not understanding why she had reacted the way she had.

"I'm returning to my proper place," she replied as sweetly as she could, though it was sickening because it sounded so fake.

"Your place is up here…with me!" He hissed, clearly not caring that he was making a scene. But then, he didn't seem like the kind of person who cared about his own reputation anyway.

Kagome shook her head and gave him a pointed glare. "On the contrary Your Majesty, my place is behind you, with the other suppliants. You should be allowed to ride alone with your future Queen."

"You stubborn little wench!" He shouted suddenly, shocking everyone, and as one the entire court seemed to suck in its breath, waiting for the other shoe to fall. But it never did.

Kagome simply looked away and muttered, so low that only Inuyasha, with his sharp hanyou ears, could hear, "Baka."

His back instantly straightened, but all he did was glare at her again before turning around and riding faster so that he and Kikyou put some distance between themselves and the rest of the court.

Fighting back tears, Kagome tried desperately to ignore the fact that at that moment Kikyou and Inuyasha looked like the perfect royal couple, Inuyasha dressed in his usual white, long sleeved shirt and black pants and Kikyou in her gown of emerald green. He was handsome, she was beautiful, and they both had tongues that could be sharp as a snake bite.

But it wasn't that fact that caused her heart to break. It was his cruel reminder that one day she would be forced to bow before her sister that had crushed her. She had thought they were forming a bond, a mutual friendship, that was setting her apart from Kikyou in his eyes, but now, after that comment, she realized that the only thing he saw her as was someone against who he could compare his wife-to-be. That's all she would ever be…a measuring stick.

And compared to Kikyou, it seemed she would never measure up.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as the figure below him stormed away furiously, the gates of the castle closing forcefully behind him. The winds had picked up, and so Naraku's hair was blowing wildly about as he moved further and further into the open plains of the West, but Sesshoumaru felt no guilt over that, for he had offered the man shelter for the night, which the fool had stupidly refused. 

The meeting had not gone well at all. Sesshoumaru had, of course, refused his offer to help bring down his brother, and Naraku, arrogant bastard that he was, had the gall to call Sesshoumaru a coward.

Sesshoumaru, a coward! No one called him that and lived.

A soft hand came to rest on his shoulder, and the demon lord turned from watching the retreating figure of the former felon to gaze into the steady, warm brown eyes of his wife, Rin, who was looking at him with concern. At her touch, he could feel the tension in his shoulders melting like the soft butter made from goat's milk, and without meaning to he allowed a sigh to escape his lips.

"My lord," she commented in her low, sweet voice, "Are you alright?"

He nodded and turned to move towards his closet, where he removed the heavy cloak of state from around his shoulders and hung it on an ivory peg, leaving him clothed only in a thin white shirt and baggy blue pants, making it all the more obvious that he was missing his left arm.

Rin observed her husband calmly, knowing this was not a moment to push him to speak about his feelings, instead relying on her knowledge of his personality to gage what was going on inside his head.

His posture was erect, his face was set in a stern expression, and his one arm was tight, which to her eyes meant he was livid. And she couldn't blame him.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, was the strongest, noblest man she had ever met, and that was why she loved him. He had lived through more then she would ever see in her lifetime, even though she had adopted his lifespan the moment he had marked her as his.

He had fought with his father, Inutaisho, in the war that had united the four corners of the kingdom, losing his right arm in the process, and had been declared a lord in his own right long before his half-brother Inuyasha had even been born. He had endured the shame of being passed over for the throne on the day Myouga had read his father's will, and had even been strong enough to take the risk of shaming himself by marrying a human woman.

Yes, he was indeed the strongest man she had ever known and, in Rin's eyes, the most handsome man alive.

And yet, somehow, the man called Naraku had found the gall to call him a coward that night…

Furious as she'd been when the man had insulted her husband, Rin had stepped forward brashly and commanded that Naraku show more respect for the lord of the west. But unfortunately, that had only made matters worse as the freed convict had then proceeded to call her a puny woman, and accuse Sesshoumaru of hiding behind the skirts of his wife.

That had been the final straw.

Rin knew that there were only two things her husband would not stand for; an insult to himself, and an insult to his wife. He had endured both that night, and yet, somehow, had managed to keep from killing Naraku right then and there. And Rin knew that had taken every ounce of his self-control.

"He is a dangerous man," she finally commented, glancing towards the balcony where the demon lord had been standing a minute ago. "What do you want to do about him?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to relax, albeit slightly, under the sound of her voice, and he looked at her directly. "He has to be dealt with," he stated simply.

"I know that, my lord, but how? He is not someone to be taken lightly."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Indeed he is not." He crossed over to their giant canopy bed and sat down, keeping his posture straight as an arrow. "I must warn my brother."

"Inuyasha?" Rin had to admit that surprised her. The brothers hardly spoke to each other, unless they had to. There was no love lost between them. "You fear for his life then?"

The demon lord made a sound close to a grunt of disgust, though it was barely audible. "Of course not. I care not what that hanyou does with his time, nor what becomes of him. But I will not allow the kingdom that my father worked so hard to unite and hold together be torn apart by one foolish, jealous man."

Rin nodded, understanding. As always, he was willing to put aside his differences in order to defend his father's pride and honor, though she knew the demon lord still somewhat resented his sire for having passed over him in the line of succession.

"So you noticed that to?" She finally asked. "You noticed that he seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Inuyasha's fiancée, Kikyou?"

"Of course I noticed," he replied in a sharp tone, clearly not in the mood for a long discussion that night.

Rin bowed her head in acceptance, not even feeling the urge to rise against his short temper. She was used to it by now, recognizing that it was all simply a part of the man she loved so much. "So you will write to him?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru glanced again towards the balcony, where the wind was now blowing the curtains about wildly. "Whatever else is going on between us, Inuyasha must be warned of this new threat."

* * *

Bankotsu's palace was indeed awe-inspiring. It had the feeling that it was ancient, that many ghosts haunted its hallways. But more then that, it had the feeling of power, as though to say that it could withstand anything if it had already managed to withstand the passing of time. 

Four stories high and sitting on about two acres, with approximately fifty acres of land stretching out behind and around it, leaving only the front, covered in houses that made up a sizeable town, it was an impressive sight. It was made out of stone, in the old way, and not out of marble and brick, as was the new custom, and the moment one entered through the large iron gates one was greeted on all sides by roses and apple and pear trees. Though it was not extensive, like the gardens at Miroku's home, it was nonetheless impressive, and Kagome couldn't help but smile in appreciation.

Trumpets sounded, announcing their presence, and immediately the large doors of the palace were thrown open and out marched two rows of knights, their shields bearing the symbol of the East, which was a white rose.

It was customary for each individual division of the overall kingdom to have its own symbol, though they were all similar in some way so that, if the country were to go to war, their enemies would know they were comrades in arms. As such, the East carried the white rose, the North carried the yellow rose, the South carried the pink rose, and the West carried the red rose. Then, for the knights who served the King of all, their shields had roses whose petals were a mixture of all four colors, to demonstrate unity.

The knights marched out in impressive fashion, stopping an equal distance apart and leaving a long, wide aisle where two young boys appeared with a gold cloth that they rolled out to cover the ground, a third tiny girl following behind scattering rose petals of all colors. Clearly this was a ceremony that had been rehearsed many times.

Following the girl came several lavishly dressed men, who must have been dignitaries of the court of the East, their fingers and clothes adorned with jewels. Obviously, Kagome thought to herself ruefully, the reputation that the Easterners were vain and lovers of treasure were not unfounded.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, in which time Kagome noticed Inuyasha beginning to fuss despite the fact that his fiancée, Kikyou, was completely calm, looking every inch the Queen she would be one day, the trumpets sounded again, in a slightly different tune, and all the knights instantly stood at attention.

A solitary man appeared, though several yards behind him came five others. He wore a robe of white outlined in blue, a crown of gold atop his head with a large amethyst in the center, just above his forehead. His stride was confident, making his already tall frame and broad shoulders seem gigantic, and Kagome couldn't help but allow her mouth to fall open slightly in awe.

He was incredibly handsome, with long black hair that was pulled into a long braid down his back, his dark eyes sharp and intelligent, peering out of a chiseled face set off by slightly tan skin. And even though his uniform was somewhat loose, Kagome could almost envision in her mind the corded muscles contracting as he walked.

Indeed, he looked every inch a King…almost more so then Inuyasha. It was hard to believe he was the hanyou's suppliant.

"King Inuyasha," the man said, sweeping wide with his arm to gesture towards the palace behind him, "I welcome you to my home. As always, it is an honor to have you visit."

Inuyasha nodded curtly. "Bankotsu," he murmured in acknowledgement, leaping from his horse with impressive agility, though he still managed to seem awkward. The moment his feet touched the ground everyone in the courtyard, including the knights, made an elegant bow, only rising when Bankotsu himself did.

The Eastern King smiled, and while it was a calculating smile, it still seemed friendly enough, and Kagome couldn't help but notice how perfect his teeth were. "You remember my brothers, do you not?" He indicated the five men behind him, who inclined their heads out of respect.

"Of course," was all Inuyasha said in reply. Clearly these two were not good friends, but not enemies either. They were just men who knew they had to deal with one another, and accepted that fact with as much grace as they could.

Bankotsu looked around with a composed expression before his eyes came to rest on Kikyou, one of his eyebrows rising slightly, though otherwise he showed no inclination towards a reaction. "This must be your soon-to-be Queen, Kikyou Higurashi…am I right?"

Inuyasha nodded and offered his hand, which Kikyou accepted as she gracefully descended from her mount, her skirts swaying seductively. Kagome felt herself turn as green as her sisters dress as she watched. Oh, what she would have given to have such natural beauty and elegance.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha began, sounding much more formal and mature then usual, showing Kagome that he could, when he wanted to be, be quite diplomatic, "May I present Bankotsu, King of the East. Bankotsu, this is my fiancée, Kikyou."

Kikyou swept an elegant, low curtsy, her head bowed in respect until she rose to her feet again, at which point she switched over into her more flirtatious mode, her eyes challenging, her posture erect, and her chin proudly in the air. "Pleased to meet you, Your Grace," she commented formally.

Bankotsu took her hand and bowed before looking her square in the eye. "The same to you, my lady." Then, in a surprise action, the young King turned his gaze directly on Kagome, who shifted about uncomfortably in her seat, her body heating up under his handsome stare. "And you must be Kagome Higurashi," He guessed, "Kikyou's sister, and the chosen Summer Maiden for this year."

Kagome blushed, not sure of what she was supposed to do, and hating the fact that every eye was on her, waiting to see what she would say. "I am, Your Grace," she replied simply.

She thought he would be satisfied with that, but instead he walked over to her horse and, in a surprise action, offered her his hand, just as Inuyasha had done with Kikyou a moment before. She stared at it stupidly, as though she couldn't quite fathom the concept that the King of the East was offering her assistance. She was a nobody, after all, unlike her sister, who had not even received such an offer.

When she didn't respond for several silent seconds, Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "May I help you down from your horse, my lady?"

"What?" Kagome blinked back to the present moment. "Oh, yes, of course Your Grace." A furious blush now painted her cheeks, and Kagome saw, out of the corner of her eye, Kikyou look upward in exasperation.

But Bankotsu looked kind as he helped her down, so much so that Kagome thought she even glimpsed a slight twinkle of amusement in his dark, mysterious eyes as her feet touched the ground, and suddenly that was all that mattered.

By God, she thought, he had been blessed in appearance. She wondered exactly how many women had fallen prey to his charm, considering the fact that she was already trembling in his presence.

A slight jingle resounded from a small pouch at her waist as her feet touched the ground, and she couldn't help but smile slightly in triumph. She had won the bet from earlier by spotting the castle first, and was now five gold coins richer.

Copying her sister's example, Kagome curtsied, though hers was not nearly as deep nor as elegant as Kikyou's had been, before rising stiffly and gazing at him steadily, no hidden motive behind her look. No challenge. No flirtation. Just a simple, honest stare.

"I am honored to have you at my court, Mistress Higurashi," Bankotsu murmured as he bowed, though this time he actually lightly brushed his lips against her hand. Kagome felt her cheeks flame. He hadn't done that for Kikyou either!

"The…um…the honor is mine, Your Grace," she stammered stupidly, to which he chuckled, rising once more to his full height, which towered over her own, surprising her again as he looped her arm through his and started walking back towards Inuyasha and Kikyou, who both had surprised looks on their faces.

Kagome cast a wayward glance back at her friends, who all shrugged their shoulders, clearly not any more knowledgeable about what she should do then she was herself. That was certainly not encouraging.

Bankotsu once more came to the side of Inuyasha and nodded, his mouth curved up into a slight smirk. "Inuyasha, you never told me how beautiful the sister of your fiancée was. Of course the Lady Kikyou is renowned throughout the land for her attractive features, but the Lady Kagome, well, I'm disappointed I have not heard more of her."

Now the blush on Kagome's cheeks was one of shame. Not that she had expected to be important enough to have a national reputation, but still, it hurt nonetheless to hear about how well known Kikyou was while she, as always, seemed to be in the shadows, just out of the spotlight.

"With all due respect, Lord Bankotsu," Kikyou interjected calmly, "My sister has hardly been at court more then five months. You cannot expect for her to be so well known in such a short period of time."

"Why not? She is certainly beautiful enough." He glanced at Kagome and seemed to suddenly think of something. "I know what I should like. I should like very much for Lady Kagome to be my partner in all the dances at the banquets these next few weeks."

A gasp rushed through the crowd like a unified hiss of surprise, and even Kagome felt her eyes open wide in shock. What had he said? Surely she had not understood him correctly.

Inuyasha, surprisingly, had a glare on his face now, something that was anything but diplomatic. "As the Summer Maiden Kagome has to dance with as many people as possible," he commented icily. "Surely you know this."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at the hanyou's suddenly icy demeanor, but seemed to brush it aside. "Of course, forgive me for such a mistake. Then perhaps she and I might share the lead dance?"

"It is protocol that she shares that with me," Inuyasha replied, again as icy as a winter morning. Even Kikyou seemed surprised by his reaction.

Kagome, however, was neither surprised nor shocked, but rather she was beginning to feel very upset. Never in her life did such a handsome man, let alone a King, ask her to dance, and now her sister and Inuyasha both had the gall to answer on her behalf! She would not stand for it!

"Begging your pardon," she suddenly interjected sweetly, causing everyone to once more sweep their gazes in her direction, "But I believe it is my choice who I do and do not dance with." Inuyasha was glaring at her now, though she tried desperately to ignore it…tried desperately to not let it bother her.

Bankotsu smirked in amusement. "But of course, my lady. Forgive me for being so rude as to go over your head with my requests."

Looking first at him and then at Inuyasha, she suddenly felt calm. Anger had a way of doing that to her, for some strange reason. "While of course I shall honor my duties to dance with both the King and, as always, with my betrothed, I would still be honored to dance with you, my lord," she nodded her head in acknowledgement, and he smiled genuinely at that.

"I thank you, my lady," he replied. "And perhaps you would be interested in allowing me to show you the extent of my home during your stay? I believe you will find it quite to your liking."

Kagome sighed. "I find many places to my liking, my lord, however nothing can compare with my home." Realizing how that sounded, and catching a sharp disapproving glance from Kikyou, Kagome decided to add, "But of course, I'm sure your home is lovely."

Bankotsu waved her last comment aside. "Don't feel the need to cover your honesty with petty words, Lady Kagome." He pulled her with him back towards the palace, the rest of the court taking that as a sign that they could dismount. Once they were a safe distance from the main crowds, the young King glanced at her again and smiled. "I prefer you sincere."

Kagome blushed profusely yet again, but this time with pleasure. Never before had she actually been praised for being honest, rather then witty and skillful with words like a courtier should be. It felt strangely…nice.

But her happy mood was ruined when she glanced back over her shoulder to see Inuyasha, Kikyou, and the others following. While Kikyou had a perfect mask of pleasantness on her face, Inuyasha looked downright livid as he glared at Bankotsu's back, but more then that, she could have sworn she saw a flicker of hurt cross his face whenever he glanced at her. Why on earth would that be?

Why on earth would he care what she did?


	13. The Joust

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I'm heading off to the beach for New Years, so I figured I'd better get this chapter out before then, otherwise it would be over two weeks before another update was posted. I'm thrilled, because I bought the second Inuyasha movie for myself, and probably watched the kissing scene at least a dozen times. It was wonderful! Now if only that would happen in the actual series, then we could resolve this whole damn love triangle nonsense. But then again, that's me…Ms. Direct Approach. So what do I know?

I won't make this note too long since I'm excited about the chapter, but I will say this: lovers of fluff, this is for you! I'm finally giving them a little romance, and you'll notice a major turning point for Kagome. And don't worry, the turning point for Inuyasha will be coming soon as well. So stay tuned for that, and I hope you're all appeased with some fluff since I haven't been dishing it out like I usually do, but at the same time try to understand that I'm trying to develop this realistically. So let me answer a few questions you've all been shooting at me (not a bad thing):

**Why is Kagome so blind to her feelings for Inuyasha?** Kagome's not blind, the way I interpret it is that she's deliberately putting up barriers, because the alternative is too frightening for her to consider. Back then the relationship between sisters, while strained most of the time, was still sacred, and the concept of one stealing a man from another was despicable (even though it did, in all honesty, happen all the time). Since Kagome is, as usual, selfless and wanting the best for everyone but herself in most cases, she's trying to be blind in order to avoid seeing the truth, because, as you all know, once the feelings come to the surface, she can't push them aside; she's too honest for that.

**Why isn't there more of a Miroku/Sango romance?** Here's my thing; in the series they have a pretty sizable role, but, unfortunately, in some plot lines it's just too hard to make them major characters, so they're minor characters in this plot. That means you won't never hear about them, but at the same time there won't be too many scenes focused around just them either. Be that as it may, however, I still say watch for the romance, because it's there (like in this chapter…hint, hint).

Thanks for all your support, Happy New Year, and enjoy chapter twelve!

* * *

**Rurounikitsuneyoukai:** I might one day, but as of yet I don't have enough information about 'Fullmetal Alchemist' to write a respectable story. I do enjoy the show, however, so maybe, in time, with some inspiration! Thanks for the review!

**Inukapogokugala:** I'll check out your story for sure! Just give me some time to find the right moment!

**Jav-chan:** Isn't that so true though? Most of the time the bad guys are the sexy ones. If he wasn't so bad, I'd want Bankotsu for myself! Dark hair…dark eyes…awesome weapon! Phew! Hot! lol

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twelve: The Joust

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_In the time I spent at his home, I was utterly and completely swept away on the waves of charm that I was given courtesy of my lord Bankotsu. Never before in my life had such a handsome man paid so much attention to me, lavishing me with gifts and small trinkets, taking me hunting almost every day, dancing with me at night. At the masque I had arranged he had come up and chosen me as his partner for nearly half the evening, and for all I knew the ground beneath my feet had become air._

_He dazzled me. He courted me. He wooed me. And the best thing was we both knew it was all in good fun, for while I was betrothed he had sworn not to marry before he was thirty, and as of yet he was only twenty-five. _

_Never fear, I had no foolish notions that I was in love with him. I was young, but not stupid. But what girl wouldn't be completely swept off her feet by such a man? Oh, and such a man he was. Every inch of him was male, from his strong arms to his long black hair to his deep, probing and intelligent eyes…_

_I swear a blush comes to my cheeks even now as I reflect back on those marvelous two weeks when I got to know the Eastern King. To this day he is a good friend, despite what my husband thinks of him, and had I not had my morals, and he his manners, I do believe neither of us would have hesitated to start some sort of love affair. After all, it is quite natural that there is often attraction between two people, but not love. In fact, if that weren't the case, if attraction was considered the same as love, people would be in love far too often._

_Needless to say, those two weeks were the happiest of the entire summer, for had I a crystal ball at the time I would have seen how steeply down hill everything would have gone from there on out. Alas, none of us have such a gift of foresight, though we may wish for it with all our hearts…_

* * *

Kagome winced as the laces around her corset tightened just a little more, her breath coming out in a hiss. "I think that's enough," she squeaked.

Her maid, a young brunette by the name of Yuka, shook her head and frowned. "Not even close, my lady. That dress is exactly eighteen inches, and you're still at nineteen."

"What?" Kagome wanted to faint. "You mean I have to cut out a whole inch yet?"

"Afraid so, my lady."

Kagome wanted to cry. "This is impossible. Perhaps we should just forget about the dress and I'll wear my yellow gown instead."

Yuka shook her head again. "You promised his lordship, King Bankotsu, that you would wear the dress he had made for you, and so you shall. One inch isn't so bad…after all, Lady Kagome, I haven't even come close to cinching up the strings yet. They've still got at least three inches of give to them."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome grabbed on to her oak bedpost and held tight. "The fact that any woman would allow her corset strings to go that tight is pathetic," she muttered before sucking in her breath once more while Yuka worked with quick practice, cinching the laces up just that much tighter.

"This isn't so bad, Lady Kagome," she commented kindly, trying to make light of the situation.

But Kagome was ready to snap. She could already feel the wiring in the uncomfortable contraption biting through her shift and rubbing against her skin, her head spinning lightly, as though on a cloud, from lack of oxygen, her lungs groaning in protest against the restricting garment. And she would have to wear this all day. "I hate corsets, Yuka," she hissed, "Which is the reason why I never wear them."

"Well it's your own fault for promising to wear that dress in the first place."

"What was I supposed to do? Tell him I was too big for it? That my waist was three inches too wide?"

Yuka shrugged. "That seems like the obvious response to me."

"But…" Kagome closed her mouth before finishing her reply, realizing she was beginning to sound like a true courtier, worrying about having to admit to a King that perhaps her figure wasn't as perfect as she'd like it to be…not that she really had a body to complain about, but still…

Bankotsu had come bounding down the stairs the other day with a blue gown laced with white velvet in his hands, along with a matching blue cap, and he had excitedly announced to Kagome that he'd ordered it made for her the moment he first saw her riding into the palace gardens. He said he meant it to be his going away present to her, and hoped that she would wear it to the joust on the final day of their stay in his kingdom.

It hadn't occurred to her at the time, when she'd sworn to wear it, that it might not fit because he'd gone by looks alone, and not by measurements, as a true tailor would. But then, to her horror, when she'd went to try it on it was so snug every line on her body became visible from the waist up, and her breasts had been pushed up so uncomfortably she'd looked like a woman from the whorehouse. That was when Yuka had suggested she wear the corset.

"Come on, my lady, up you go," Yuka commanded, and Kagome reluctantly rose back to her feet and gripped the post.

"How much more now, Yuka?" She was afraid to hear the answer.

"Only about half an inch, my lady. You can manage that, no problem. Women who've had children can get their waists smaller then yours with these things, so you'll be just fine."

Several pulls, grunts, and hisses of pain later Kagome was standing up and admiring herself in the mirror, the blue dress now on and, pleasantly, fitting just perfectly, as though she had been made for it. But she swore she would have it altered the moment they left the East, because she was never going through this experience with the corset again.

The gown was a beautiful color, almost like the sky at dusk, before the sun is completely gone and only the brightest stars can be seen. The sleeves were designed just the way she liked them, long and draping over her hands and fingers, and the waistline was accented by white velvet, as was the outline of the neck, drawing attention to her curvaceous form. She placed a strand of large pearls around her neck, looping the strand once to hug tightly to her skin while letting the second loop fall loosely down her chest so that it drew attention to her otherwise modest cleavage, making it daring, but still very much appropriate.

Twirling, Kagome giggled happily. "Oh, I suppose it was worth it, in the end. The dress is wonderful."

Yuka nodded. "Yes, it is, but you'd best get going or you'll miss the joust altogether, and then your suffering will have been in vain."

Kagome laughed at that, but allowed her friend to rush her out the door and into the hallway, where she immediately turned proper, her posture straightening, her face acquiring a pleasant, but simple courtier expression, her hands folded neatly at her waist.

Several women and men greeted her as she walked by, complimenting her on her new gown, and a few of the younger, more ambitious ladies even cast an envious eye on her swaying figure as she passed. This caused her to unwittingly raise her head just a little higher, knowing it was common knowledge throughout the court that she was the favorite of Bankotsu, and the chosen Summer Maiden of Inuyasha. In all her life she had lived in the shadows of her older sister, so now, for just one magical summer, she was going to enjoy the limelight before she was sent to live in the North for the rest of her life.

It was not difficult to find the arena where the jousting would take place, since there was a tremendous amount of noise coming from that direction, including the sounds of clanking armor, neighing horses, and loud conversation. Everyone recognized her immediately, and Kouga was instantly at her side, taking her hand in his.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful!" he complimented, though his voice was somewhat constricted by his heavy metal armor.

Kagome giggled and bowed elegantly before placing a hand on the wolf man's shoulder fondly. "Thank you, my lord. And you certainly look dashing, like a true knight."

Kouga would have said more, but they were interrupted by the sound of trumpets, followed by the arrival of Inuyasha, dressed in his own armor, Bankotsu, who would not be competing, and Kikyou, dressed in the royal colors of purple and gold. Kikyou merely nodded to her sister in a way that was neither rude nor friendly, but both Kings stopped to admire the younger Higurashi woman with approval.

"Kagome! You look radiant!" Bankotsu took her hand and helped her twirl about once for him to observe her more closely. Then he pulled her up so she was practically touching his chest with her face, looking deep into her eyes with a teasingly seductive gaze. "You look good enough to eat."

Her body was on fire from the attraction to the handsome young man holding her hand, and Kagome blushed and smiled. "Then I shall be extra sweet today, my lord, for no man wants to eat a sour dish."

Bankotsu laughed at her coquettish response, but Inuyasha simply continued to stare before raising an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Where did you get that dress?"

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "My lord Bankotsu gave it to me," she winked at the man in question. "It's his going away present to me."

"So you're accepting gifts from him now too?" Inuyasha looked hurt, but then straightened his shoulders and walked passed her, but not before muttering, "Most disgraceful for a woman who is engaged to be married."

Kagome stiffed as though someone had cracked a whip across her back, her eyes blazing. If they had not been in a public place…oh, she didn't even want to think about the things she wanted to do to him at that moment.

"Pay him no mind, Kagome," Bankotsu offered in consolation, "After all, he is not the one you are to marry, Kouga is, and he does not have a problem with anything that you are doing." As though to accent his point, he indicated the wolf man, who was currently settling in on his mount, waving at her and smiling. It seemed that Kouga was only protective when it came to Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled back in gratitude. "You're right, of course." She shrugged and tried to forget the hurt look she had seen a moment ago in the hanyou's eyes, glancing up at the royal box where she, Kikyou, and the other ladies of nobility would be sitting to watch the joust. "I'll go take my seat now."

The box was full of elegant mahogany chairs lined with velvet seats and backs, curtains draped around the outer rim so that the women could be shaded, though Kagome still had her fan to cool her face, as did, she observed, Kikyou.

"Good day, sister," Kagome acknowledged pleasantly, her mood at that moment too bright to say anything else. She had no desire to be cruel or witty with Kikyou, even though the older Higurashi sister seemed to be in that mood all the time.

Kikyou inclined her head and smiled slightly from where she sat in her bejeweled chair, the place of honor for the fiancée of the King. "Good day, Kagome. Won't you take a seat?" She indicated the chair next to her, equally fine, but slightly smaller.

"Of course," Kagome walked over and, sweeping her skirts away from her elegantly, sat down, folding her hands in her lap, her fan dangling loosely from her fingers where she held it by a string.

She felt Kikyou's eyes and turned to see her sister observing her critically before nodding in approval. "That is a lovely dress, Kagome. I assume Bankotsu gave it to you, since I have never seen it before."

"Yes, it is." Kagome smiled. "It was quite considerate of him to make the dress in the colors of the Higurashi family. I have so few gowns in blue and white."

Kikyou eyed her as though she would read her mind before looking back at the currently empty arena, the cheaper seats filling up rapidly with spectators. "It would seem I made a mistake," she finally commented casually, and Kagome looked at her with puzzlement.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It would seem I engaged you to the wrong man, Kagome. You have been much more flirtatious with Lord Bankotsu in these past two weeks then you have been with Kouga in all the months that you've known him."

Kagome blushed, but kept her head high out of a sense of pride. "Bankotsu…intrigues me. And besides, I am not married yet, sister. I think it is not inappropriate for me to have some fun."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "I didn't know you were interested in that kind of fun, Kagome."

Her blush turned more furious as Kagome began to fidget with her hands. "I'm not…at least, not in the way you think. But no man has ever treated me that way before, so you cannot blame me for being curious and wanting to explore the situation fully before we leave."

Kikyou smiled slightly at that, as though amused. "I suppose that's true. I forget, sometimes, that you have only been at court for five months, because you are so old in age. Naturally you would be curious to experience everything before you are married and can no longer behave in such a manner."

It was the kindest thing Kikyou had said since their conversation in the gardens back at Miroku's home, and Kagome felt her heart warm slightly. Her sister was a strange woman now. At times she seemed absolutely heartless, and at others it was like she had never changed at all, and was still the kind, loving young woman that Kagome had so adored growing up.

At that moment Sango made her appearance and took the empty seat beside Kagome, smiling broadly. "Good day, my lady Kikyou," she commented formally before glancing at Kagome and giggling. "Good day, Kagome."

"Hello Sango," Kagome replied, noticing that the first of the jousters were entering the arena as a large board went up listing the initial pairings. "At last we're getting started…I thought we were going to have to sit up here for hours."

"We will," Kikyou replied calmly, looking at Kagome as though she were stupid. "How long do you think it takes to work through all the matches and declare a winner?" Kagome blushed and looked away, forgetting the warm feelings she'd had a moment ago.

Sango put her hand on Kagome's and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "So, which lucky gentleman will get your favor?"

"What?"

"Your favor," Sango indicated the scarf Kagome had tied around her waist. "Which gentleman will wear it today in the joust?"

"I have to give this to someone?" Kagome was utterly lost.

"Of course," her friend laughed. "Each lady bestows her favor on one of the jousters, and the man will wear your token under his breastplate, close to his heart."

"So it's a romantic thing?"

Sango shrugged. "In a way, though any more it's become more of a flirtatious game then anything else. I've seen some women grant favors to different men every time there's a joust."

"Oh…" Kagome reached down and fingered the transparent silk scarf absentmindedly for a moment. "I guess I shall give my favor to Kouga then, since he is my betrothed."

"Kouga?" Sango blinked and Kagome cocked her head.

"You seem surprised by that."

"Well, I guess I assumed that, um…"

Kikyou chose to intercede at that point, clearly having been listening in on the conversation the whole time. "I believe Lady Sango means to say that she expected you to favor Inuyasha in the joust."

"Me?!" Kagome glanced down at the scarf again, and then towards the arena where there were now about twenty men, and more still coming. She hadn't spotted either Kouga, Miroku, or Inuyasha yet. "But…why would I be expected to favor the King?"

"Because you're the Summer Maiden, of course," Kikyou replied, waving her hand as though to throw the comment away.

"You mean to tell me that as the Summer Maiden I'm expected to give my favor to Inuyasha…? Not my betrothed?"

Kikyou seemed to be losing patience with something, it was clear by the look she had in her eyes. "Of course you have a choice, Kagome," she replied curtly, "You always have a choice." There was a challenge in that response, Kagome could sense it. It was the challenge of a sister daring her younger sister to take away her rights when it came to her man, and while Sango missed it, to Kagome the message rang loud and clear.

With a sigh, she untied the scarf from around her waist and fingered it, holding it out so that it blew around gently in the soft breeze. "I shall favor Kouga," she finally stated, and thought it strange that the decision depressed her somewhat. She could have laughed. Had she actually wanted to favor Inuyasha? That made no sense…why on earth would she place her favor with a man who insulted her every chance he had?

Sango looked disappointed by her response, but Kikyou only nodded her head, her features relaxing as she gave Kagome an approving look. Clearly Kagome had, as always, read her body language perfectly, and had made the right choice in this situation. In other words, she had managed to avoid a family civil war again…for the time being.

The men came and lined up before the ladies box, and all the women rose to their feet, each clutching some piece of fabric, be it a handkerchief, a scarf, or even a simple piece of fabric, in their hands. It was time to hand out the favors.

As the other women moved forward and announced their chosen men Kagome noticed for the first time that Sango was neither standing or holding anything in her hand, and raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Aren't you going to grant someone your favor, Sango?"

The brunette blushed. "I…I've already granted my favor."

"Already?" Kagome was surprised. "In private? To who?"

"I'd rather keep that personal, if you don't mind."

Kagome started to say more, to press her friend for the truth, but was stopped when she realized everyone was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to bestow her favor. After her, Kikyou would go, and then the jousting would begin.

Suddenly Kagome's hands went cold, and she nearly dropped the scarf to the ground as her eyes came across a familiar amber gaze, staring at her intently. The rest of the world seemed to disappear around her, and for a moment Kagome felt herself wishing she could just grant Inuyasha her favor, that she could reach down and elegantly hand him her scarf and watch him tuck it into his breastplate as he kept his eyes on her in grateful pleasure. Her skin prickled in mischief as she realized that, if she were to give Inuyasha her favor, then her sister could not, and she, for once, could be the victor in this little game they had created.

But then Kagome recalled the way he had insulted her earlier that day, practically calling her a whore, and her fists tightened as she came back to reality, once more becoming aware of the probing gazes around her. She would not puff up his ego any more then it already was by making him think she actually was fond of him…even if, in all truthfulness, she was.

So instead, with a grand show of raising her arm and putting a beautiful smile on her face, she shifted her gaze to a black-haired man with sparkling blue eyes. He was kind to her, after all, so it wasn't so bad that he should wear her favor, right?

She just had to keep telling herself that.

"My favor goes to my betrothed, Kouga," she announced in a loud, clear voice, and while the public cheered, complimenting the honorable young woman who could have granted her favor to the King but instead chose to be loyal to her fiancé, it did not escape Kagome's notice that Inuyasha suddenly looked positively crestfallen, and even when Kikyou announced he would wear her favor, and made a huge show of leaning over the edge of the balcony and handing him her scarf, he couldn't stop glancing at Kagome as though to ask 'Why didn't you choose me?'.

For her part, Kagome just tried to keep her head high and ignore him, because if she didn't then her own feelings would come to the surface as well, and frankly she wasn't in the mood to deal with that reality at the moment.

* * *

Jousting, she decided early on, was not a sport she enjoyed watching. Her heart was in her throat every time she saw the men turn at either end of the arena, pull the shields down on their helmets, and charge, their lances at the ready. And she winced each time there was an impact, sometimes knocking one man to the ground, sometimes both, and sometimes no one, meaning they'd have to go at it again. But the crowd seemed to love it, so Kagome figured she'd just have to bear it.

For the most part, as the hours wore on, injuries were kept at a minimal level, with only one man having required assistance off the field. According to Kikyou and Sango, that was an impressive fete, and that usually men were unconscious more often then not after taking a fall.

All three of Kagome's friends advanced through the ranks, and she found herself cheering for all of them individually, glad that they had not been forced to face one another as of yet. Their styles were completely different from one another, with Miroku relying on technique, Kouga on his skill with the horse, and Inuyasha on brute strength, of which he had plenty, as became clear when he continually knocked his opponents clear off their horses, sending them flying several yards backwards. In all honesty, in his case there was no competition, and everyone came to accept who would win the joust, instead cheering for who would take second, third, and fourth.

By the time the quarterfinals came around Miroku was the only human left, his opponents being demons and hanyous like Inuyasha and Kouga, and the poor man was clearly wearing out as he rode into the arena for what must have been the sixth time that day. As he made his appearance and saluted Kikyou and Bankotsu, who were sitting at separate ends of the arena, Kagome noticed Sango tighten her grip on the armrests of her chair, to which Kagome raised her eyebrows quizzically.

Miroku rode over to the far side of the arena so that Kagome and Sango could barely make out the purple and black cover of his horse, which were also the colors of his family. He swayed slightly in the saddle, while his opponent, a burly man with oversized arms and legs that practically bulged out of his armor, seemed cool and collected.

Miroku didn't stand a chance.

The joust was over almost before it had begun, and Kagome watched as Miroku went flying backward, landing flat on his back and lying very still in the dirt. Beside her, Sango was up and moving so fast she barely had time to process what was going on, but quickly gathered her wits and followed the flustered brunette down to the arena floor.

"Miroku!" Ignoring the fact that her yellow gown was now covered in dust, Sango fell to her knees and grabbed one of the man's hands, still covered in thick gloves, clutching it to her breast, her face pale. "Miroku, answer me, please!"

Kagome stood a few feet back, trying to give the pair some space, and was relieved when she heard a groan coming from the silver helmet. "Take that off," Kagome commanded, and Sango knew what she meant and nodded, instantly removing the large metal contraption from his head.

Sweaty, pale, and full of dust, Miroku gazed back at Sango at first in relief, and then in surprise. "Sango?" His voice was but a whisper, and Kagome suspected he'd had the wind knocked out of him on his fall.

"Oh Miroku," Sango tried to smile, "Please don't you ever scare me like that again."

The black-haired man smiled and reached into his breastplate, removing a pale handkerchief, and held it to his quivering lips, kissing it lightly. "My Sango," he sighed, "You were worried about me."

This seemed to enrage the woman, who smacked him on the thigh, though Kagome doubted Miroku felt a thing in the armor. "Of course I'm worried about you. What do you think I am, heartless?"

At this point two doctors had arrived carrying a stretcher and, as gently as they could, they loaded Miroku onto it and began carrying him out of the stadium, Sango clutching his hand and walking alongside. Kagome felt relief rush out of her in a sigh, but then she did a double take as she watched something fall from Miroku's hand. Walking over, she picked it up and recognized her friend's initials neatly stitched in the corner.

"Sango…?" Kagome stared after the retreating group stupidly for a moment, only leaving the arena herself when she realized everyone else was watching her now, and a smile came to her face. So that was her friend's secret love. Interesting…

Kikyou gave her an exasperated sigh when she finally came back to her chair. "Must you always make such a big show of things, Kagome? He only fell off his horse, which happens all the time."

"Miroku's my friend," Kagome replied hotly. "I was worried about him."

"But it reflects so badly on you to show open concern for so many men. Think about what people will be saying if you keep this up."

Kagome flicked her gaze at Kikyou and snorted in a most unladylike manner. "Don't worry, sister, I won't do anything that will reflect badly on you." By Kikyou's reaction Kagome knew she'd guessed right again in reading her thoughts. "And any bad reputation I create for myself here won't matter in another two months, when I am far away, married to Kouga."

Kikyou regarded her seriously then. "Would you prefer I change your betrothal to someone else? Say, perhaps, Lord Bankotsu?"

"Why?"

"You have shown a liking for this place. Perhaps you would be happier here. Your marriage to him would certainly not be lacking in physical love."

Kagome blushed furiously at the implication and turned her head away, back towards the arena where another pair was emerging. "You shouldn't talk of such things in public, sister."

Kikyou chuckled. "Now who's worried about reputations?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that: I do not wish to speak about such things in public…it is embarrassing."

"Still so modest," Kikyou shook her head and returned her eyes as well to the arena. "Oh well, that's why it's a good thing I've already established a marriage for you. I doubt you would have ever caught a man on your own, with your foolish ideals."

Rather then rising to the bait, Kagome just clenched her fists and continued to stare at the remaining jousters. She was not in the mood to fight any more. That's all she seemed to be doing lately, and she was sick of it.

Not surprisingly, Inuyasha made it to the final round, but what did surprise everyone was the fact that Kouga did as well. It made for an interesting match: two men with demon strength, each engaged to one of the most beautiful women in the country, each wearing one of the Higurashi sister's favor. It was almost like the public viewed it as a competition between Kagome and Kikyou as much as a competition between Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kagome was at a loss.

Up until that point it had been easy to cheer for both, since neither had faced each other in the preliminary rounds. Now she didn't want to cheer for only one, and didn't know what to do. Would it be inappropriate to cheer for neither man? Probably not, since Kagome doubted she could keep her mouth shut for that long anyway.

Glancing down, she watched, with a certain unnamable fear in her heart, as the opponents circled each other, one saluting Bankotsu while the other saluted Kikyou. When Kouga came over to the lady's side, however, he also saluted Kagome, and she saw him wink before he pulled the face mask down on his helmet, causing her to blush slightly.

People were now watching the Higurashi sisters as much as they were watching the men, waiting to see which woman would break first and cheer…waiting to see who each woman would cheer for, though Kagome knew the intrigue was centered more on her, since she was the Summer Maiden, chosen by the King, but was also Kouga's fiancée.

The horn sounded, and both men charged at one another, their lances ready, and while Kouga made a direct impact, Inuyasha missed slightly thanks to some last minute horse maneuvering by the wolf demon. But Inuyasha was too strong to be unseated with just one blow, and so they circled and made to pass again, this time from opposite ends.

The silence was palpable, and it was obvious this was the match the crowd had waited for hours in the sun to see, knowing that the two men had been rivals all their lives, and were once again at odds.

For her part, Kagome's hands were clenched so tightly to the arm rests on her seat that she actually caused a small line of blood to appear on her left palm where a tiny jewel had managed to pierce her skin. But she didn't care, as she was too focused on what was going on in the arena…too worried about both men to tend to herself.

Four passes later both men were still on their horses, though they were certainly starting to look somewhat more the worse for wear, and still Kagome and Kikyou said nothing. It was like they were locked in a battle of wills, though Kagome suspected her sister was simply waiting to see if Kagome would break under the pressure and cheer for Inuyasha despite the fact that Kouga carried her favor. As always, she was testing Kagome…watching to see what she would do and ready to pick up the pieces of her mistakes, if necessary.

The tension rose to the boiling point by the time the men had made their seventh pass, unheard of in a joust, and, unable to take it any longer, Kagome slammed to her feet and cried the first thing that came to her heart. "Come on Inuyasha! Knock him down!"

A unified gasp went through the crowd, and even the two competitors stopped what they were doing and swung their heads in Kagome's direction.

Feeling Kikyou's shocked expression boring into her back, Kagome brought a hand to her lips, unable to believe what she had just said, wanting to kick herself for being so careless. She had just cheered for the man who was going against her betrothed! And what was worse, she had just taken her sister's rightful place.

The horn sounded, and she was startled from her reverie as she blinked and looked back down as the men made a pass at each other again. But this time, for some reason, it seemed different. This time Kagome thought Inuyasha's posture was straighter, his body language more determined, and his lance more set in his hand.

Whatever the change, it was soon obvious to everyone, because Inuyasha sent Kouga flying back off his horse and onto the ground, leaving the wolf demon in a similar position to what Miroku had looked like about an hour ago. Kagome felt her heart soar, but then watched, in horror, as Inuyasha also fell from his horse, staggering to his knees, the round having taken much more out of him then he was willing to let on.

"Inuyasha!" Without thinking…again…she leapt to her feet and ran back down to the arena once more, stumbling on her skirts, which she hiked up with her hands to keep out of the way of her feet, modesty be damned.

He looked so much bigger, she thought absentmindedly, now that she was down on his level. The armor only made his masculine figure look even more powerful…even more intimidating…and the fact that he wasn't wearing a helmet only made him look better.

His ears swung in her direction, and slowly he turned and watched as Kagome ran towards him, her face full of worry. He had felt as though the angels had touched him in that moment when she'd called out encouragement to him, giving him the strength to defeat Kouga, and now…well, now he felt something akin to absolute joy as he realized she was worried for him, and him alone.

Kagome watched, in horror, as Inuyasha's knees buckled, and poured on one final burst of speed to reach his side just as he began to fall, meaning his weight fell against her. Instinctively bending her knees and bracing herself, she now found herself holding (yes holding) the King in her arms, his head on her shoulder, his silver hair mixing with her ebony locks where it fell over her shoulders.

"Kagome…" He mumbled, sounding exhausted.

"Inuyasha…" A smile came to her lips as she realized how wonderful it sounded to have him say her name in such a way, as though he…as though he cared for her.

Inuyasha turnd his head so that his nose was buried in her neck, and felt her body shiver as his breath touched her skin. He inhaled, and found himself suddenly surrounded by the scent of roses.

Roses, he thought with a smile…just like the first time he'd met her. She'd been surrounded by roses then, too. "Kagome," he spoke again, his breath leaving him in a sigh. "Kagome, you smell so nice."

Blinking, Kagome wished she could have seen the look on his face. "I do?" She sounded perplexed.

He nodded against her neck. "Yes…you smell…like rose petals."

At that moment the spell was broken as the sound of hurried footsteps reached her ears, and Kagome inclined her head to see Kikyou rushing forward, breaking her rules of propriety to tend to her fiancé.

Reality came on full force, and Kagome realized, with a jolt, how she must have looked at that moment with the King in her arms and he with his head buried in the crook of her neck. Blushing, she pushed him away and handed him off to Kikyou, who caught him against her and together they knelt on the ground. At this point, though, Inuyasha seemed to be unconscious.

Knowing Kouga needed tending to as well, Kagome walked over and knelt at his side, soiling her new gown, and felt his hand grasp hers firmly, though his voice was small as he spoke. "So you wanted him to win, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. "I…oh Kouga…"

He chuckled and rolled his head to the side in exhaustion. "It's alright, I forgive you. It must be so hard for you to balance between being faithful to me and being supportive of the King. You are his Summer Maiden, after all."

A jolt ran through her body, and Kagome realized that Kouga didn't blame her at all for what she'd done, but rather, he chalked it all up to her being the Summer Maiden and feeling obligated to cheer for Inuyasha since she'd already granted her favor to the wolf man. A blush of shame now painted her cheeks, and she felt she did not deserve such a man who had so much faith in her kindness and faithful heart.

If only he knew…

Feeling eyes upon her, Kagome turned to see Kikyou looking at her, and what she saw was, surprisingly, gratitude in her sister's eyes. And, as she thought about it, it made sense. To the crowds above who had not been able to hear the words Kagome had shared with Inuyasha, all it had appeared to be was Kagome saving the King from falling, as was her duty, but then faithfully handing him off to his fiancée when the time came.

But something had shifted, she now realized. Something had shifted in that moment when she'd held him close, feeling his sweaty body against her own, his scent, so masculine, surrounding her and putting her in a hazy fog.

Suddenly, rather then merely feeling bitter that she had been forced to give the spotlight back to Kikyou, Kagome also felt like she had lost something, something her heart desperately wanted. The thought frightened her, and she suddenly understood what Kikyou had meant by saying they were now competing for higher stakes. But more then that, secretly, for the first time, Kagome now found she didn't want to just roll over and submit to fate…suddenly, Kagome wanted to be the victor. For the first time, Kagome wanted to fight…and win.


	14. Musical Prayer

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone, how's it going? Before I say anything else, I just want to let you all know that this will be the last update for a few weeks, simply because I cannot juggle this, and finals, and college applications, and college scholarship auditions, and daily strenuous physical therapy all at the same time…and stay sane in the end. Because I know this is something I can always come back to, whereas my future is not something to be toyed with, I had to make a choice. This in no way means I'm abandoning either this story, or Impossible Dreams…it just means I'm taking a break until, oh, say the end of January? At that point, finals will be over, and I'll have more time. Okay? I'm sorry if that's bad news…I hate giving bad news…but it's just the way it is. Normally I'm not so paranoid about all this stuff because I don't mind being busy, but this year I have three AP classes which have finals, and college stuff is way more time consuming then I thought it would be. I hope you all can forgive me.

On that sour note…sorry…this chapter is a little different from my normal way of writing in that I'm indulging my musical side a little. There will be several places with song lyrics…which I hope you don't mind…as Kagome is putting on a concert for the court. It's more of a filler, again, but I promise more juicy stuff is coming when I get back to updating again (remember, end of January, people! I promise!).

Also, as a final question, for those of you who have asked about drawing pictures from this story, or any of my stories, for that matter, have any of you gotten around to posting those pictures anywhere? I only ask so I can give you due credit on my bio page, and also, selfishly, I'd like to see them! Just a question…

The songs I have on here are not my own, nor are the lyrics, but instead are all songs I have performed at some time or another in my choral experience, save one song, which I have only heard, but fell in love with right away. And while I realize that choirs weren't exactly super common in the time period when this is being written, I'm deciding to stray a little from the norm…just this once…and, like I said, indulge myself a little. It's kind of a birthday present to myself, since I turn 18 this Thursday…I'm so excited! I hope you guys don't mind. See you end of January! Blessings!

* * *

**Music Background:**

_'Oh, my luv's like a Red, Red, Rose'_ is by Rene Clausen, and is based on a recycled text. It features violin, as well as piano, and is arranged for SATB choirs.

_'Homeward Bound' is_ an old folksong that requires only a piano. I personally think it sounds best when sung by a boy soprano, just like my brother has done it so beautifully for me so many times with his boy soprano voice.

_'What is a Youth?'_ is from the Franco Zeferelli version of 'Romeo and Juliet'. I fell in love with the song the first time I heard it, and for some reason couldn't resist incorporating it into this chapter. It can be accompanied by any kind of instrument, though for the sake of this story it is done by a violin.

_'Ave verum Corpus'_ is composed by David Childs, and is a majestic acapella piece that leaves you breathless. It is arranged for SATB choirs.

Note that when my website is finally done, all these songs will be posted there, save for _'What is a Youth?'_, from when they were performed by me and the choirs I've sung with. So hang in there for that!

* * *

**Invisible Rain:** Okay, if you like any kind of historical fiction, then I would highly recommend Karen Essex's two novels, Kleopatra and Pharaoh. Obviously, they are about the infamous Queen of the Nile, but it is told in a way I have never seen before…and believe me, I'm obsessed with ancient history, so I've read tons of books about her. It's great. And 'I, Elizabeth' by Rosalind Miles is wonderful, telling the story of Queen Elizabeth I through her own eyes. All very excellent books. If you like those…I have plenty more! lol 

**Inu Faceness:** Did you get my email saying you could draw pictures from this or any chapter from any of my stories? I hope so. I'd love to see what you do if you post it anywhere. Thanks!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Thirteen: Musical Prayer

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used. Also, any songs used in this chapter are not mine, nor are the lyrics. They belong strictly to their original composers.

* * *

_Once finished with its stay at the home of King Bankotsu, the court quickly packed up its things and moved on, towards its next destination: the Kingdom of the South, ruled by Queen Kagura. But this next journey would take at least another two weeks, and so, in order to rest, I had planned for the court to stop at the large Monastery that stood in between us and the South, where the entire court would attend first a large service, and then a musical performance that I had arranged, including a chorus and organist. _

_Everyone had been surprised when this was announced, because such a fete had not been attempted in years…not since the old Queen, Inuyasha's mother, had been alive. I was quickly discovering I did many things to spawn that comment…._

_Actually, in all honesty, that is where I had taken the idea. After reading her personal memoirs in regards to the Summer Progresses she had planned, I had decided it would be a wonderful idea to use the old Monastery as a performance hall. The way I saw it, the court had to stop for Mass anyway, so we might as well rest for the afternoon and enjoy some music. _

_But that meant that my life had taken a turn for the worse, and I didn't know a moment's peace for nearly a week, hardly sleeping, and only eating when I could manage a two minute meal. This did not please any of my friends, though Kouga was the most verbal about it, but I had no choice. I had promised Inuyasha I would do my best to fulfill my duties, and to this day no one can say Kagome Higurashi backs out on her promises…no matter what the cost to me…_

* * *

A deep baritone voice wafted throughout the great hall as the monk chanted the final prayer of the service. Kneeling, Kagome slowly lifted her head as she silently closed the hymnal in her hands, muttering an 'amen' and smoothing her fingers over the aged spine, wondering how many services it had seen and lived through up to that moment. 

The great Monastery that had been established by Inutaisho at the beginning of his reign two hundred years ago was awe-inspiring. The quarters where they had been living were sparsely furnished, though well kept, but it was the cathedral that brought tears to Kagome's eyes.

Tall, arching ceilings framed by the light allowed through stained glass windows created a hue in the air that seemed to be from heaven itself. All around were murals of the Virgin Mary, the Holy Son, and dozens of angels with white, feathered wings that looked so real Kagome wanted to reach out and touch them.

Everything was carved out of white marble, including the seats. However, Kagome had anticipated this and commissioned small, round pillows of blue and white (loyal to her family, as always) for each member of the court. After all, even though the monks had committed themselves to sitting on hard stone seats for hours at a time, the rest of the court would surely not last ten minutes before their backs and rears gave out under the pressure.

As the soloist finished his lines every man in the monastery choir, which was seated in seats above the great organ, harmonized a slow, soothing 'Amen', at the end of which everyone rose to their feet to stretch their legs and step outside for some fresh air before they would return inside once more to hear the concert Kagome had been working so hard to pull together since they'd arrived.

Kagome watched as, at the front of the long aisle, Kikyou and Inuyasha rose from their knees as well, turning and acknowledging each other before moving away to speak to their friends and acquaintances.

As always, Kagome noted how beautiful her sister looked, dressed in a gown of deep gold outlined in white fur, a solitary ruby at her throat, her hair brushed back and away from her face, looking soft and tempting as it cascaded down her back. Their eyes met momentarily, in which time the Higurashi sisters exchanged a silent greeting, before breaking the moment and going their separate ways.

Inuyasha, however, captivated Kagome's attention for far longer, looking, in her opinion, positively dashing in a deep red shirt with black pants. For some reason, the red seemed to accent everything about him, including his stunning amber eyes, which more and more seemed to draw her into a far away world, and his incredible wealth of silver hair, which was currently gleaming in the sunlight pouring through the stained glass windows.

At that moment he could have been an angel from her perspective, save for the fact that she knew full well he wasn't.

As though feeling her eyes upon him, the young King turned towards Kagome suddenly and blinked several times before seeming to make a silent decision and walked over to stand beside her. "Good morning, my lady," he commented graciously, though too formal for Kagome's taste.

Trying to break the ice, she chuckled. "I believe it is already afternoon by now, Your Majesty."

Grimacing, the hanyou turned to look directly into her eyes. "Please call me Inuyasha," he all but whispered, and Kagome shivered at his tone.

"Of course…but only if you keep your promise to call me Kagome."

That brought forth a rare smile, and it was clear to both of them that, since the joust, something had shifted between them…something extremely important. "As you wish, Kagome."

They stared at one another in companionable silence for a long moment before Kagome finally looked away, towards the ceiling, and sighed loudly, her shoulders rising and falling to accent her point. How she found herself wishing he belonged to her, making her free to gaze at him for as long, and openly, as she liked. "It was such a beautiful service, don't you think?"

He grunted. "I wouldn't know."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just that I've never cared for such things as church services."

Kagome laughed at that. "You mean to tell me that besides being positively rude sometimes you are also a questioner of your faith?"

That brought a smile to his face, despite the fact that everyone was watching them, and when he spoke his voice was heavy with meaning, something unknown to her hidden behind his courtier's mask. "Is that not to your liking, Lady Kagome?"

"Just Kagome…"

"Whatever…"

She looked at him steadily for several seconds, not even realizing that she was leaning closer to his body as she did so, as though pulled by some unseen gravitational force. "I actually find it…enticing," she finally replied, shocking herself by being so open and forward.

Inuyasha felt an unexpected shiver run through his body, unlike anything he'd felt before, and he found himself growing warm the longer he remained in Kagome Higurashi's presence. The scent of roses in his nose held promise, and the look in her eyes, innocent and yet so enticingly seductive, caused something within his gut to stir.

Unfortunately, before he could reply, he heard the sound of the organ player warming up his fingers, and Kagome jumped as though waking from a dream.

"I'd better go," she commented shyly. "It's time to rehearse for the concert since I don't think you want to have us be unprepared."

"Somehow I doubt they'd be unprepared with you in charge," he replied without thinking, only realizing what he'd said after registering the surprised, but pleased, look on Kagome's face. He smiled, deciding it was okay after all to give her a compliment once in a while…so long as she didn't get the wrong idea.

Or, more to the point…so long as _he_ didn't get any bad ideas in his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she commented happily before sweeping away, and he watched her go with a certain amount of regret, almost feeling colder without her near him, before turning to go and find Miroku, who was no doubt outside glued to his latest infatuation, the Lady Sango.

Ever since she had granted him her favor for the joust, which, Inuyasha learned, had taken much begging and pleading on the part of his friend, he had decided she was the love of his life. Unfortunately for Miroku, however, his reputation as a ladies' man was rather large, and very difficult to overcome. So this would prove interesting, and, at the very least, would serve to take the images of Kagome Higurashi out of the young King's mind…for the time being.

* * *

Taking several deep breaths, Kagome glanced around the corner once more to see the ladies and gentlemen of the court taking their seats, filling the entire cathedral. Up until that moment, all of this had felt like routine…just a job she had to do…but now, suddenly, seeing all the people, it sunk in that she was indeed about to perform, and that all eyes would be on her, watching for mistakes as much as they would praise her successes. 

She hadn't performed in public since before…

A low cough brought her back to reality, and Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Shippou shuffling his feet with his hands behind his back, dressed in a brand new green shirt…though she noticed he hadn't changed into his new pants yet.

She put on her kindest smile and knelt down at his eye level. "Are you ready, Shippou?"

He blushed and looked at the ground. "I guess…but Kagome, what if I forget the words?"

She touched his cheek kindly with her hand. "You won't, I promise…it's only one song, and you sounded like an angel an hour ago."

"Really?" He looked hopeful, telling her that the pep talk was working.

"Yes, absolutely marvelous. The audience will love you." She rubbed his nose with her own. "Now you'd better get changed, since you'll be up and performing soon."

"Okay!" He brightened and scampered off as Kagome rose back up to her full height. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned and found herself looking into Kouga's smiling face, dressed in his most formal attire with a newly pressed white shirt and black pants that all seemed to glow as though under the light of the moon. His hair was brushed into a sheen, his clear blue eyes sparkled, and altogether he looked like the kind of dashing prince every girl would dream of marrying some day.

That's why it was such a pity, Kagome thought to herself, that she couldn't seem to get her heart steered on the right course. For some reason, it kept drifting in the direction of a hanyou with amber eyes like the sky at dusk, his chiseled features giving him a beautiful…yes, beautiful…appearance…

"This is some performance you have arranged, Kagome," Kouga commented, and Kagome shook her head to wipe out the image of Inuyasha's face in her mind. Now was not the time to become sentimental and wistful.

Smiling, she nodded. "It is, isn't it?" She frowned and bit her lip. "I just hope it all goes well."

"How could it not, under your guidance?" Kouga put his arm around her waist and twirled her once before setting her down and planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Everyone sounds wonderful…and your music selection is perfect."

"Do you really think so?"

He nodded as though he were some expert. "Most definitely; and I know that everyone out in that audience will agree with me by the end of the evening."

She worried her lip some more. "I hope you're right, Kouga." She thought about the rehearsal that had ended only thirty minutes ago. "I suppose everything does seem to be falling into place."

"Of course it is. The monks practiced the music you sent them a month ago, and the people you selected for the other choir are all prepared because you've had the chance to practice with them for a long time."

For some strange reason, his confidence was seeping into her own heart, and Kagome felt herself standing up just that much straighter as a bright smile came to her face. "You're right…everything will be fine."

"That's the idea!" He exclaimed and pecked her on the cheek before moving back towards the other performers. "I can't wait for our duet."

Kagome nodded indulgently, knowing he was extremely excited about getting to sing in the choir as well as having a solo with her on the violin as accompaniment. It would be fun, she thought, even if she was so torn inside at the moment.

The final signal that everyone had taken their seats was announced when the trumpets welcoming the King and his future Queen pierced the air, and Kagome risked one final glance around the corner before making her official entrance. There sat Inuyasha, his face as passive as ever, and yet her breath still hitched in her throat at the sight of him, and she knew in that moment, as she saw to his left her sister Kikyou, that these were dangerous feelings she was battling.

Turning back to her performers, which consisted of the forty-man monastery choir plus five extra men from the court, along with the fifty women she'd assembled for the treble section of the choir, she nodded and smiled. "Is everyone ready?"

One at a time they nodded, and Kagome smiled brighter. They were certainly not professionally dressed; everyone was wearing their most formal attire, which, unfortunately, differed not only in style but also in color, so that they really looked like an assembly of flowers in a meadow…except for the monks, who were all wearing their robes. But those were so drab that it looked horrifically out of place next to the gowns of the ladies of the court. And Kouga certainly seemed to stand out in comparison at that moment as well.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, knowing this was a very important performance for not only her reputation but also for the entertainment of the rest of the court, she nodded. "Alright, it's time! File on stage just like we practiced."

Obeying, one by one the rows entered the main cathedral, lining up on the large marble steps, and as they did applause filled the large space.

Feeling her heart flutter, Kagome picked up her violin, swallowing as she rubbed her fingers over the old rose colored wood, remembering the day her father had presented it to her when she was five years old. It had been too big at the time, and yet she had loved it and learned to play it just the same, and since had refused to part with it.

Now, as always, it gave her strength as she felt her father, Lord Higurashi, surround her and kiss her cheeks, like he once did, telling her everything would be alright. And, with that in mind, she walked out into the spotlight before the choir, standing slightly off to the side since she wasn't an official singer, but not the conductor either, since that job went to the monk who conducted the monastery choir.

Inuyasha was instantly aware of Kagome as she stepped out into the light, having changed into a formal gown of burgundy…the gown he had come to love so much. She looked just as stunning in it as always, wearing the long strand of pearls he had given her belted at her waist, the matching pearl necklace and earrings in place as well, her hair falling down her back in what had obviously been carefully curled waves.

What he was not expecting, however, was the violin that she now carried in her hand. He recalled that day, so long ago now, when they had spoken in her room after he had happened upon her playing the instrument, when she had insisted that she would never play for an audience…clearly, he thought ruefully, she had changed her mind. It made him almost joyful, since he hadn't heard her play since that day, and she was truly gifted.

A small gasp to his left caused him to turn his head, only to find Kikyou with a slightly wide-eyed expression. "Kikyou? What's wrong?"

The woman shook her head, her black hair falling over her shoulders. "Nothing," she breathed, "It's just that, well…"

"What?" Inuyasha was now genuinely curious, since he hadn't heard such an awe-struck tone in her voice before. "What is it?"

A wistful smile came to her face. "It's just that, well, I haven't heard Kagome play the violin in almost five years, since before I left for court at the age of thirteen." She closed her eyes as though living in some memory he couldn't see. "I remember how she decided she would give me a concert as a going away present to me…"

* * *

_"Sister, sister! Wait! Oh, please don't leave yet! Wait!" _

_Kikyou stopped and turned to see her ten year old sister, Kagome, running down the stairs dressed in her morning gown of pink satin, her hair falling about her wildly, not even attempting to be controlled. Clearly, she thought with a smile, her sister hadn't even bothered to get ready for the day yet._

"_I'm here, Kagome," she replied, "What is it?"_

_The little girl appeared clutching her violin, still too large for her arms, breathing heavily from her exertion. "I…I wanted to give you a present."_

"_A present?"_

"_Yes…since you're going away." Both of their gazes turned somewhat sad at that statement._

"_How sweet of you, Kagome." Kikyou praised, trying not to allow the slight melancholy at leaving her sister to overtake her heart again. "So what is this present?"_

_The little girl brightened and stepped away, twirling playfully as she raised her violin. "I'm going to play a song for you. It's your song, Kikyou…I wrote it."_

"_You…wrote it?" Kikyou was impressed, though she didn't expect much from a ten year old girl._

"_Yes! I've been working on it for six months, since I first heard that you would be leaving for court."_

"_I see." She put on her kindest smile and stepped back. "Well then, lets hear it."_

_What came from the instrument was the most beautiful, haunting melody she'd ever heard. It was like Kagome had poured all the happiness, joy, and even sadness that the two sisters had known together into that one song, because Kikyou felt all her memories returning. It was like a floodgate had been opened, and she couldn't resist the tears in her eyes._

"_Sister?" Kagome finished and put her violin down. "Kikyou? What's wrong? Did you not like it?"_

"_Oh Kagome!" Forgetting all manners and propriety, the thirteen year old girl threw her arms around her beloved younger sister and held her close, feeling Kagome cling to her just as fervently. "It was beautiful…" She finally whispered._

"_I'm going to miss you so much," Kagome whined._

"_I know, I'll miss you too."_

"_I love you, Kikyou."_

_She froze, feeling warm at such innocent, honest words, and sighed, allowing them to wash over her heart and act as a salve for the ache in her soul. This separation would be difficult. "I love you too…Kagome…"_

* * *

"And did she?" Inuyasha found himself asking, cutting into Kikyou's thoughts but unable to restrain himself, happy as he was as he realized that they were actually talking again, like they had before they'd become officially engaged. 

Kikyou chuckled, the sound deep and, in its own way, beautiful because for once it held no hidden motive…no flirtation, and no malice. "Yes, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. She was so good back then…I can only imagine how accomplished she is now."

"She's wonderful," he answered, which earned him a puzzled stare. Rushing to explain, he felt his cheeks turn pink as he spoke. "I, um…accidentally stumbled on her room when she was playing."

"Oh?" Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened beyond that, I swear," he plunged on, to which the dark-haired, dark eyed woman simply laughed again, putting up her hand for silence.

"I know, Inuyasha…and not just because of you. I know my sister well enough to know she wouldn't do anything with my fiancé."

He blushed again, also feeling slightly hurt at the thought that it was Kagome she trusted not to misbehave, and not himself. Did she still not trust him, after knowing each other for nearly two and a half years? The thought was disheartening.

The conductor turned and lifted his arms to signal that the concert was about to begin, and the audience went completely silent, their attention now solely focused on the performers, meaning all conversation between the King and his fiancée halted for the moment.

The first song was pleasant enough; a Russian lullaby with beautiful harmonizing chords that seemed to fill the entire space. Inuyasha had to admit that Kagome had done a brilliant job of selecting the men and women for the choir, because their sound was marvelous.

But it was the second song that drew his attention immediately, because Kagome, with great reverence, stepped out into the spotlight and lifted her violin so that it rested under her chin, her cheek leaning against the soft wood, and as the conductor raised his hand the most beautiful strains came forth from the instrument, harmonizing with the organ player above. And even once the choir joined her, Inuyasha found he was only aware of Kagome as she moved and swayed with the music, the beautiful words seeming to surround her as much as they surrounded the singers.

_Oh, my luv's like a red, red, rose,  
__That's newly sprung in June.  
__Oh my luv's like a melody,  
__That's sweetly played in tune._

_As fair, art thou my bonnie lass,  
__So deep in love am I.  
__I will love thee still my dear,  
__Till all the seas gang dry._

_I will love thee still my dear,  
__While the sands of life shall run,  
__Till the seas gang dry, my dear,  
__And rocks melt with the sun._

_As fair, art thou my bonnie lass,  
__So deep in love am I.  
__I will love thee still my dear,  
__Thou it were ten thousand mile._

The music seemed to build on itself like waves in an ocean, and as Inuyasha watched he felt himself drawn into the very essence of the song, desperately wanting to stand up and move and sway the same way Kagome was doing at that moment. Her hair fluttered about her head like a cloud, and her fingers delicately stroked the bow over the strings of her instrument.

As the melody grew louder Kagome moved more aggressively so that, at one point, she seemed to almost be preparing to take off and fly into the sky, before calming down once more so that, towards the end of the song, she stopped altogether and, with delicate reverence, pulled such a high note that everyone in the crowd softly gasped in surprised pleasure.

_Thou it were ten thousand mile._

The chorus finished the last line and the conductor allowed his hands to fall, but when the audience applauded it was obvious who they were appreciating at that moment. Never before had someone played the violin with such heart…such emotion. Kagome clearly loved what she was doing, and everyone could see that, and they had all been pulled into her world for just that moment, making it a beautiful experience for everyone.

Blushing, Kagome allowed herself to take a slight bow, holding her violin protectively at her side, and was surprised at the elation she now felt in her heart. She hadn't realized before how much she truly had missed performing for people. The only reason she'd agreed to do the performance in the first place was because they had needed a violin player, and from there things had just sort of spiraled out of control so that, now, she was going to be playing with Kouga in a solo/duet type performance.

And yet, for the first time in a long time, as she watched the audience applauding with beaming smiles on every face, Kagome felt like she had before her father had died, when he had first taught her how to hold a violin in her hands and patiently sat through her painful first lessons as she struck wrong notes and horrendous sounding chords.

Smiling back at the people before her, Kagome waited patiently for them to settle down before stepping back once more, setting her violin down reverently before standing up to her full height again.

The choir proceeded to sing a song titled 'Lamentations of Jeremiah', about the fall of Jerusalem, which was a powerful piece Kagome had selected because she felt the need to demonstrate variety. It had the desired effect, since at the end, when the final forte chord was hit, everyone was stunned into silence for several moments before applauding, and the piece after that had a pleasant tune to provide a classical contrast.

The concert was going well, and Kagome felt her heart swelling with pride as she realized that her night of music was turning out to be a huge success so that, by the time Shippou appeared on stage, she knew she had pulled off what had at first seemed like an impossible fete.

Dressed in a short pair of black pants that allowed his fox tail to stick out the back, and wearing a white shirt and red vest, Shippou looked positively adorable, and all the women cooed as they saw him. He puffed out his chest in pride, and Kagome wanted to giggle, and yet held back, not wanting to crush the serious look on his face.

She glanced at him and winked before looking up at the organ player and nodding her head, at which point beautiful strains started drifting down into the main cathedral, and Shippou took a deep breath and began to sing in a pure, beautiful boy soprano voice.

_In the quiet misty morning,  
__When the moon has gone to bed.  
__When the sparrows stop their singing  
__And the sky is clear and red._

_When the summer's ceased its gleaming,  
__When the corn is past its prime,  
__When adventure's lost its meaning,  
__I'll be homeward bound in time._

_Bind me not to the pasture:  
__Chain me not to the plow.  
__Set me free to find my calling  
__And I'll return to you somehow._

Inuyasha had no idea Shippou could sing like that, and felt himself swell with pride in spite of himself at that moment. No matter what he said or did to the little kitsune, he honestly felt a certain amount of fatherly affection for the boy, and at that moment felt as proud as any father would upon seeing his son giving such a wonderful performance.

But more then that, the words in the song touched his heart in a way he had not expected, and without thinking Inuyasha allowed his eyes to drift over to rest on Kagome's still form as she eyed Shippou with an affectionate gaze.

As though sensing his eyes upon her, she lifted her gaze to meet his own, and for a moment all time stopped between them, and all either knew was each other and the words of a little boy soprano.

Inuyasha felt himself relating to the words in a way he had never before experienced. He too felt like he'd been bound to a fate he didn't want, when he'd been handed the crown of his father. He felt trapped, like he'd never been given the chance to discover what he truly loved and wanted to do with his life. And yet, strangely enough, as he looked at Kagome, all that disappeared. He felt like, if he just held her gaze, everything would be alright, because she would make everything alright.

Shippou was growing in confidence as he sang, realizing he was not going to forget any of the words, and there wasn't a frowning face in the whole audience…who could possibly frown when such an adorable boy was up singing such an adorable song?

_If you find it's me you're missing,  
__If you're hoping I'll return.  
__To your thoughts I'll soon be listening,  
__In the road I'll stop and turn._

_Then the wind will set me racing  
__As my journey nears its end,  
__And the path I'll be retracing  
__When I'm homeward bound again._

_Bind me not to the pasture:  
__Chain me not to the plow.  
__Set me free to find my calling  
__And I'll return to you somehow._

Inuyasha couldn't tear his gaze away from Kagome, and in that moment she had never seemed more beautiful. The candles that lit the otherwise dark cathedral captured her face in a hue that seemed to be a glow from heaven itself, and her eyes gazed upon him with a softness he'd not ever felt before from anyone, not even Kikyou when they had been courting.

A smile, unwittingly, came to her face; soft and gentle. In return he felt his own lips curving upwards, and suddenly wished with all his heart that she could be the woman he was missing as he was out on the journey Shippou sang about. He wished she could be the woman who found herself missing him, so that he could return to her and put a smile on her face.

_In the quiet misty morning  
__When the moon has gone to bed,  
__When the sparrows stop their singing…_

Shippou smiled as he sang the last line, hitting a high note like an angel would.

_I'll be homeward bound again._

In the silence that followed, Inuyasha found himself imagining Kagome standing before a small house near the base of the mountains, dressed just as she was now in that burgundy gown, her hair falling freely about her shoulders as it was tossed in the wind, the sun setting behind her, framing her in beautiful shades of red, yellow, and orange.

She would be smiling, he thought to himself, and he imagined what it would feel like to take her in his arms and hold her, smelling the scent of roses…

It was the applause that broke his train of thought, and Inuyasha blinked several times to clear his head, unable to believe he had even been thinking such things with his future wife at his side, a pleasant smile on her face. Glancing over at Kagome he could see she had been thinking something similar, because her head was now lowered towards the ground and she was blushing like a fool.

Thankfully the next song began, and he was able to forget about everything else for the time being since it was in a foreign language, German, so he had no idea what they were saying. And even though Kagome continued to look at him, he did his best to stare at the ground.

Kagome couldn't believe she had been so foolish. She knew that a few moments ago her face had been as easy to read as an open book, and feared that now surely the King knew she was growing very fond of him…more fond of him then she should be…to put it lightly.

Thankfully she was provided with a distraction when the current song ended and Kouga came forward, signaling it was her time again to play the violin. At least this way she could focus solely on the music, rather then the handsome King sitting…to her frustration…right in the center of the front row.

"This is a song from my home," Kouga explained with a smile, glancing at Kagome, "And there's no one I would rather sing it with then the woman I am, hopefully, going to marry very soon." He cleared his throat and looked back at the audience, leaving Kagome to blush like a fool.

She honestly didn't deserve such a man…a man who loved her so completely and openly and honestly, and trusted her to be faithful to him in her mind, body, and soul. It wasn't right…because every time she looked at Inuyasha, or thought of Inuyasha, she seemed to only betray her wolf prince even more.

A long silence filled the space, and Kagome suddenly realized everyone was waiting for her, including Kouga, to start the song. Shaking her head she blushed even more as she nodded at the organist, who played a C in order for her to tune her instrument. Finally, she was ready to begin, and so gave Kouga his starting note and the two began their duet.

Much to Inuyasha's chagrin, Kouga had a beautiful tenor voice…yet another talent where he had bested the hanyou, who couldn't carry a tune to save his soul…and what was worse, everyone else in the audience noticed as well.

From every direction he seemed surrounded by comments about how with Kagome's talent on the violin and Kouga's talent as a singer, they seemed perfectly matched in every way. He was handsome and she was beautiful, they said, and they were both genuine people who loved to laugh and smile. They were both active, and everyone couldn't help but like them both.

With a sigh of regret, Inuyasha realized, as his sharp ears picked up on all this, that they were right. When you put it that way, Kouga was perfect for Kagome. And if that were the case, then why should she ever be interested in someone like him, with the baggage of a lifetime of sorrow and rejection, who was antisocial, couldn't play an instrument, and couldn't sing?

He had been a fool, he thought as he listened to the music, to ever think she could be interested in him. Not that it mattered, since he was engaged…

_What is a youth?  
__Impetuous fire.  
__What is a maid?  
__Ice and desire.  
__The world wags on..._

_A rose will bloom,  
__It then will fade.  
__So does a youth,  
__So does the fairest maid._

_Comes a time,  
__When one sweet smile,  
__Has its season for a while,  
__Then love's in love with me._

_Some may think only to marry,  
__Others will tease and tarry.  
__Mine is the very best parry,  
__Cupid he rules us all._

_Cape for the cape,  
__A sing me the song,  
__Death will come soon  
__To hush us along._

_Sweeter then honey  
__And bitter as gall,  
__Love is the pastime  
__That never will pall._

_Sweeter then honey  
__And bitter as gall,  
__Cupid he rules us all._

Up until that moment Kagome had been nothing more then the background music for Kouga, which had slowly been grating on Inuyasha's nerves despite the fact that it was a beautiful song, and now stepped forward to play a small solo. The hanyou smiled as he watched her, and his eyes went soft. She was so beautiful…

Kouga started up again, and without meaning to, Inuyasha growled slightly, as though to show his displeasure at having to listen to his annoying voice rather then simply Kagome's violin, and Kikyou shot him a puzzled stare that also contained a warning to mind his manners.

_A rose will bloom,  
__It then will fade.  
__So does a youth…  
__So does the fairest maid._

Kagome pulled the last chord, and the audience immediately began to applaud, though when Inuyasha put his hands together it was for Kagome alone. And, strangely enough, as she bowed he found her eyes searching for his, as though asking him, silently, if she had done a good job. To answer her, he put a rare smile on his face, and her eyes lit up like two brightly burning stars in return.

It made him feel strangely warm.

Finally, after several more numbers, they came to the finale, and Kagome stepped forward to say a few words, as was her duty as the Summer Maiden and the one who had orchestrated the entire concert in the first place.

Feeling nervous, as she always did when having to give public speeches, she swallowed and gripped her violin even tighter in her hands. "I'd like to thank all of you for putting up with my love of music and insistence that we have this concert," she began, her voice deceptively strong, and everyone chuckled, giving her courage to continue.

"The idea for this concert actually first came to me when I was reading through the memoirs of the former Queen, who described putting on a performance for the entire court while stopping over at the large monastery in between the Southern and Eastern provinces." She glanced at Inuyasha and smiled shyly, knowing she was speaking about his mother, and he stared back without hesitation. "I thought it was a wonderful idea, and so I began the process of piecing together a choir out of all the people of the court." She glanced back at the choir. "And this was the final result. I thank you again for all your support this evening, and your applause, and now, with one final number, we'll take our leave and you can all go back to your beds."

Another laugh followed that last comment, along with a certain amount of applause, and Kagome stepped back next to the choir once more as they began to sing the hymn 'Ave Verum Corpus'.

_Ave verum corpus  
__(Hail, true body,)_

_Natum de Maria virgine:  
__(born of the virgin Mary) _

_Vere passum, inmmolatum  
__(who truly suffered, was sacrificed) _

_In cruce pro homine:  
__(on the cross for mankind)_

_Cujus latus perforatum  
__(whose side was pierced)_

_Unda fluxit et sanguine:  
__(whence flowed water and blood)_

_Esto nobis praegustatum in  
__(be for us a foretaste during)_

_Mortis examine.  
__(our final examining)_

_O jesu dulcis, O jesu pie,  
__(O Jesu sweet, O Jesu pure)_

_O jesu Fili Mariae  
__(O Jesu son of Mary)_

_Miserere Mei  
__(Have mercy upon me)_

_Amen.  
__(Amen)_

Kagome had selected the piece because it was like a final prayer for the monks of the monastery, and it had exactly the effect she desired. The entire audience was silent for several long minutes before finally breaking into loud applause, rising to its feet as one being to give the chorus and the conductor a standing ovation.

Tears of pride welled up in her eyes as Kagome viewed the reaction to what she had done, realizing her fears that the audience would dislike such a serious concert because they would not appreciate the music as she did being proved unfounded and completely wrong.

But more then that, Kagome felt herself choke back a fresh onslaught of tears as she saw the one person she had least expected to enjoy the concert rise to her feet first and applaud with all her might.

Kikyou had the warmest, kindest smile on her face, and for just a moment Kagome thought she was looking into the face of the sister she had known and adored growing up. Their eyes met, and Kikyou seemed to be telling her, silently, 'well done, little sister…well done'.

"_I love you, Kikyou…"_

"_I love you too…Kagome…"_

The chorus began to break apart and move back into the audience to receive congratulations and personal compliments, and Kagome found herself moving towards the only person she had really wanted to impress that evening at all, her feet moving as though they had a will of their own.

Inuyasha eyed her carefully, but kindly, as she approached, and she put a smile on her face as she finally reached him, standing only about a foot away from his body, allowing her to catch a whiff of his smell; that of a forest full of pine trees.

"Well?" She asked softly, almost hesitantly.

Feeling nervous due to the way she was looking at him, Inuyasha shrugged and returned once more to his gruff demeanor. "Well what?"

Kagome didn't even falter, used to his behavior by now. "What did you think of the concert?"

"Keh," He shrugged, "It was okay, but I'm not exactly the right person to ask. I've never been someone who enjoys music all that much, after all."

Kagome felt her heart break slightly, and she fiercely fought back the tears of hurt threatening to spill out the corners of her eyes. After all, it was her fault she had expected any sort of kind words from him in the first place. "I see…"

Inuyasha wanted to kick himself the moment the words left his mouth and he saw her face pale as though she had been kicked in the gut. Why the hell did he always have to do that? Why did he always have to make her feel so lowly, and so useless?

She turned to walk away, and he, feeling desperate, put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her body shiver in response. "Kagome?"

Turning around, she eyed him carefully. "Yes Inuyasha?"

He swallowed, trying to gather the courage to say something productive, rather then something typical of him…something stupid. "You played like an angel tonight."

She remained silent for so long that he thought he'd said something wrong, but then, at the last moment, her face broke out into a beaming smile, and before he knew what was happening he felt her lunge against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest, paying no mind to any possible prying eyes. "Oh Inuyasha, did you mean that?"

"I…" Now he just felt embarrassed. And yet, he had to admit he liked the feel of her supple body against his, her hair just under his nose, giving him an ample amount of that wonderful smell…the smell of rose petals, just like his mother. "Yes, Kagome," He answered honestly, "I meant every word."


	15. Harsh Realities

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! Aren't you all excited? I'm getting this out a little earlier then I'd initially promised. I know I'm excited. But don't be thinking that's because my life has calmed down in any way, because it hasn't. I've just, well…lets just say I've been working my butt off, and felt like I deserved a little down time before the hell of finals week started. Tomorrow I have an AP English II final, and then on Thursday I have AP Biology and AP Government finals. I'm not too worried about those, but at the same time I am a little nervous since all finals are worth so much in terms of grades. Oh well…I just need to take it one day at a time, and believe that everything will be okay in the end. After all, I've got a four day weekend after this is all over…yay!!

Anyway, I'm eighteen now, so that's exciting! I registered to vote on my birthday, and had many debates with my family because I chose to register as a democrat. Honestly, I'm right smack in the middle, but I wanted to choose a party since in Oregon Independents can't participate in the primaries. So in the end it came down to which party I disagreed with less…if that makes any sense.

I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. Honestly I was kind of nervous about factoring in so many of those songs, so I was relieved when so many people said they liked them, and that so many of you recognized some of the music too! That's awesome!

This chapter, I'm afraid, is not my best work, but it had to be written. It's sort of like a bridge into the next subplot of the story, and so it had to be done, but it was hard for me to write. Hopefully, though, that won't be the case again for a while.

There isn't a whole lot of romance or character development in this one, though all you people curious about what happened to Kikyou will get a little sampling. So that could be seen as a good thing. Either way, I hope it isn't too bad, especially after the long wait, and then I hope I can continue with consistent updates, though I'm not promising anything since my life is still so unpredictable. Thanks so much for all the reviews, everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

**Announcement**

I'd just like to announce that one of my wonderful reviewers, Inu Faceness, did a wonderful drawing from chapter thirteen of 'The King's Mistress'. You can find her link on my profile page since there seems to be issues with posting links within stories. Also, if anyone else has work that they've done and would like credit for, let me know and I'll put your link on my profile page as well. Thanks so much, Sara!!!

* * *

**Kokoro no Yume:** I guess I do use that word a lot. In fact, now that you've pointed it out, I'm a little embarrassed by that fact. Oh well. Yes, I'm singing at the Tsunami Relief Concert as a featured soloist. I'll be singing 'Pie Jesu' from the Faure Requiem Mass. It should be beautiful. 

**Miyu6:** No doubt you've heard this enough already from friends and family, but my thoughts and prayers are with you and your father. I can't imagine how hard it must be knowing you won't seem him for so long, and that he is going into a danger zone. And I'm sorry about your friend being annoying…that's happened to me before. But congratulations on your lead role in 'Cinderella', that's such a fun musical. And Happy Early Birthday, in case I don't get any updates out before then. My shoulder's doing alright, though it's seen better days, and I'm constantly struggling against not allowing myself to get discouraged. Oh well…I do the best that I can. Take care, and all my love! Blessings!

**Mouko-star:** Wow…here's more!

**Pego5678:** Yeah, you're right, it should have been an A that Kagome tuned her violin to, not a C. I realized that mistake after I'd posted the chapter. But since I'm a singer, and usually I ask for a C, I forgot that violin players are different. My friend Sergio, who is a stellar violin player, would kill me if he found out I made that little slip up. Thanks for the review!

**MoriCartel:** Actually, we sang that song last year in my choir. It is just gorgeous, isn't it? We have to relearn it for a tour to Chicago this year, and I'm not at all put off by that reality. Thanks so much for the review!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Fourteen: Harsh Realities

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_What a magical evening. I can still recall, to this day, that first concert, though since then I have organized many like it, as is my duty as the Queen of this fine country. And, in all honesty, now that I have more experience, the concerts are far grander, far more extravagant and awe-inspiring then anything I could have dreamed of that first year. Still, no matter how many masques, concerts, masses, and balls I plan, for some reason, that night in the ancient monastery when the cathedral was lit with candles and Inuyasha stared at me with his warm amber eyes will be forever more ingrained in my mind. It was the first time I truly felt valued among the court, the first time Kikyou showed open affection for me since I'd first arrived, and the first time Inuyasha looked at me with such obvious tenderness._

_Inuyasha…_

_Ah, my hand still trembles just thinking about him. I am truly a woman blessed to love a man so, and to know, with confidence, that I will love him just as much in fifty years as I do now. And, of course, I will have plenty of time to test this theory as I inherited his life along with his vow of devotion and fidelity._

_But what am I talking of? I am getting far too ahead of myself. _

_After the concert, the court moved on towards the South, and the home of Queen Kagura. No one seemed particularly excited about this, which had me puzzled, but I quickly ascertained that the South was not known for its hospitality, and I would learn this soon enough on my own. _

_But more then that, more then merely being insulted by a rude host, this one stop would change my life, and the life of my sister and Inuyasha, for good and forever. It would set the three of us down a road that, once taken, was barred to prevent any of us from turning back. Oh God, to have known then what I know now…and yet, if I had, would anything in my life have turned out the way it did? Would I have the man I love in my arms and in my bed every day? Or would I be in the North at this very moment, this memoir being written instead by the other Higurashi sister? _

_Who is to say…and yet, even as I think about it, I still can't help but wonder if any of this joy, this happiness that I have now, was worth the sacrifice that was made in the end. _

_Oh Kikyou… _

* * *

A soft tapping noise filled the currently empty hall as the woman continued tossing a small diamond-shaped emerald in the air, catching it with a pat in her palm. Lounging lazily in her throne, her eyes hooded and dark, her brown hair pulled back and away from her face in a clasp of purple stones, she looked every inch the seductress. 

Naraku watched her with an amused smirk as he leaned against the far wall, his arms crossed and his head turned towards the floor, only his eyes any indication that he was paying attention to what was going on around him at all. "You wouldn't be nervous, would you, Kagura?" He smirked. "Mighty Queen of the South that you are?"

The dark haired woman eyed him with a fixated glare. "It would be good for you to remember that you are here only thanks to my charity, Naraku…and if you annoy me any more I shall cast you out without a second thought."

A dark chuckle radiated from the brown-haired, red-eyed man. "You wouldn't throw me out yet, I don't think, because your jewels have not yet arrived."

"Hn," She grunted and shifted in her seat, still continuing to play with the jade stone, "For all I know you lied to me about that too. As of yet my men have found no indication that there is any shipment of gold or jewels headed this way on the roads."

"You don't trust me, Kagura?"

She smirked. "Not in the least."

He nodded. "Then you're wiser than I thought. But never fear, your treasures will arrive soon enough, and then you'll be thanking me and feeling that this incredible burden," his voice was laced with sarcasm, "Was worth it."

"It is a burden to house someone like you," she replied crisply. "After all, you're a convicted criminal."

"Who was pardoned by the King himself."

"And why any man would be stupid enough to pardon you, I cannot understand." She eyed the man carefully with her own dangerous eyes. "It's obvious you're nothing but trouble."

He shrugged. "Not to the country, dear Queen…only to a particular woman. And perhaps her fiancé too, since it was his father who put me away in the first place."

Kagura laughed. "And you think that by killing the King you're not going to bring chaos to the country as a whole?" She shook her head and glanced towards the large round window that gave her a view of the road to her castle. "Not likely…if the King dies, chaos will most surely follow."

"I didn't know you put so much stock in the rule of the King."

She shrugged. "I don't…at least, not in the sense you're thinking. But I do recognize that, without a King, this country would be plagued by civil war once more, like it was before Inutaisho brought everyone together to enjoy these times of peace. And I, for one, don't particularly like war…it's positively awful for the economy."

Naraku laughed. "You certainly are a fickle woman, that's for sure."

"Indeed I am, because I'm giving you shelter and a place at court. After all, only one nobleman or woman needed to invite you back into the court circle, and since I have you cannot be banished unless you commit some crime again." She narrowed her eyes. "But I expect to be rewarded, Naraku."

The warning was clear; Queen Kagura had taken him in three weeks ago, after he had spent nearly a week trying to catch the court itself, but couldn't keep up. In the end he discerned the location of their next stop, and went there instead, prepared with bags upon bags of riches to bribe whoever the ruler was. And he had found Kagura, a ruthless woman who, while not exactly cruel, only did things to suit her own interests, which meant that, in this case, she would give him food and shelter and an invitation back into the circle of Inuyasha's court, so long as he provided her with the promised amount of gold.

"You will be, Kagura," He assured her, though inwardly he smirked to think of the fact that there was no gold. He was as poor as a mouse, and living off of charity…if one could even call it that. But still, somehow, he'd managed to gain several outfits fit for the traveling court, as well as a horse to participate in hunts.

Before their conversation could continue several horns sounded from outside, and both Kagura and Naraku moved to the window to find a large train of people, horses, and carriages approaching the castle gate. There was no doubt who it was, since Inuyasha's long silver hair gleamed in the sunlight, two women of nearly identical appearance on either side of him.

Naraku watched everyone carefully, noting, even from a distance, the differences between Kagome and Kikyou so he wouldn't make any mistakes. But then, he knew he wouldn't, because the image of the woman he had loved was forever more imprinted in his brain; burned there through several years spent in darkness, waiting for freedom and revenge.

"So Kikyou," he muttered, and Kagura gave him a surprised look before smirking knowingly.

"Don't stand there and gawk," she finally snapped at him childishly, "We have to go and greet them. No doubt they will be anxious to meet their newest court member."

* * *

The castle of the South was dark and looked old and uncared for, causing Kagome to instantly miss the bustling hallways and glamorous ceremonies of Bankotsu's court. Everything there had been so lavish, and this was practically the exact opposite, with sparse decorations and no gardens or trees…just a castle, made out of stone, and looking dark for some reason at that moment. 

"This is certainly no beautiful place," Kikyou commented, reading Kagome's thoughts exactly, and both she and Inuyasha nodded in reply.

"The South has never been known for its hospitality," Inuyasha answered the comment with another observation. "I remember mother taking me here, and always getting stuck in a cold room with hardly any kindling for a fire."

"How awful," Kagome made a face and looked back at the castle again, as though to strip it of its mysteries and understand why the ruler, the Queen, would be so careless when it came to her guests.

But before she could make any more observations a new trumpet tune sounded, and the great doors of the palace opened to reveal a lone figure approaching, dressed in a gown of light purple highlighted in pink velvet. Her hair was dark and pulled back behind her head, her face pale and her eyes a strange, almost red color. When she smiled at them in welcome, Kagome sensed no kindness in her expression whatsoever.

"Welcome, Your Majesty," the woman commented kindly, making a sweeping curtsy before rising to her feet once more. "I am Kagura, Queen of the South, and I welcome you to my home."

Inuyasha grunted and leapt down from his horse, arching his back from having sat for so long in the saddle. "This isn't much of a welcome," he commented harshly, and she looked down as though out of respect, though Kagome noticed the Queen's eyes flare in anger at the comment.

Kikyou came down from her horse next and approached Kagura with a regal, all-knowing gaze, and the way she carried herself, dressed in her gown of red and gold, made her seem, to Kagome at least, more like a Queen then anyone else she had ever seen. The crown might as well have already been on her head, for she certainly understood how to play the part.

"You must be Kikyou," Kagura continued, nodding in acknowledgement, before glancing at Kagome, "And you must be her sister, the chosen Summer Maiden."

Kagome slid off her horse and onto the ground, adjusting her light blue skirts quickly with her hands. "I am," she replied stiffly, hating the fact that Kagura hadn't even said her name…once again she was simply Kikyou's sister.

"And I expect you to show her the same respect you show me," Kikyou snapped harshly, though she didn't seem at all flustered. Her tone was crisp and full of meaning, but otherwise she was a perfect image of ease and calm.

On the other hand, Kagura looked ready to burst from rage as she nodded. "Of course."

She stepped beside Kikyou and Inuyasha, and Kagome was left to follow behind, just ahead of the court, but not quite on par with the nobles ahead of her, which truly did leave her feeling very alone. How she missed Bankotsu, with his flirtatious gestures and kind words. Whether or not their flirtation had been meaningful, the handsome King had made her feel warm and valued, and now, in contrast, this drab, cold palace along with its icy Queen made her feel very unwelcome.

Briefly, she made a mental note to write to Bankotsu as soon as she was settled in her rooms as she had just recently received a letter from him inquiring after her health, along with a new gown of burgundy that he had commissioned for her in the style that she loved so much. Truly, she decided, if not for her prearranged engagement, and his oath to not marry…well, who was to say what would happen, especially since her mind was constantly drawn back to a man with amber eyes and silver hair?

But that was the furthest thing from her mind as she walked slowly, gracefully, making sure not to trip or do something foolish that would embarrass either herself or Inuyasha. Instead, all she could think about was the fact that Kikyou had just defended her honor in front of a Queen.

Why?

Furrowing her brow, she tried to recall every conversation they'd had together since she'd come to court over three months ago, tried to decide if there had ever been a moment when she had said or done something to warrant Kikyou's gratitude. But nothing came to mind. In fact, the only times they had ever been civil had been that evening of the ball at Miroku's home, and then again after she'd finished performing the concert for the court.

In the end, Kagome just gave up altogether, deciding her sister was a puzzle she just didn't have the mental energy to work through at that particular moment.

Unfortunately, she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the fact that they'd walked through the palace doors and into the grand entryway that was built with high, arching ceilings made of stone, a grand staircase leading upward before them while several hallways led into other rooms…no doubt for feasting and dancing as those were usually situated on the first floor. It was an empty place, Kagome decided, their footsteps echoing everywhere, along with any utterance of sound, and no tapestries or paintings lined the walls.

Truly a place that said, in nearly every window, nook, and cranny, that visitors were not welcome. Thankfully their stay would be brief.

But Kagome had little time to think on that as she ran straight into Kikyou, who stumbled forward with as much grace as she could muster as Inuyasha caught her hand to steady her. The older sister straightened her gown and cap before turning a warning stare on Kagome's face, to which the younger girl blushed in embarrassment and mouthed an apologetic 'sorry'.

Kagura chuckled at this and brought the fan she had been holding in her hand to her face to hide her smirk, though she still clearly intended for everyone to see it. "Clearly your sister still has much to learn about etiquette and grace at court, Lady Kikyou."

Kagome's cheeks reddened even more, and Kikyou's eyes hardened in warning as she straightened her shoulders. "My sister has more elegance then most women I know, and you would do well to remember that, Your Majesty." She spat the title as though to mock the woman before her, to which Kagura narrowed her eyes.

As for herself, Kagome could only gape, right along with Inuyasha, whose jaw had dropped clear to the floor in shock at the unusual show of sisterly affection put on by his fiancée.

It was strange that Kikyou Higurashi, who had been born and raised in the country, far from court and the life of nobility, should carry herself with more pride, honor, and grace then this Queen, who had no doubt been born into her rightful station and raised from her first breath to believe she was worth far more then the common man. It only emphasized the fact, to Kagome, that Queenship was not something to be handed around lightly, and that, to be a Queen one had to be beyond unique; they had to be extraordinary.

Perhaps Inuyasha had his reasons for choosing her sister as his wife after all, other then her beauty, and that even though love didn't come off them as a couple in obvious clouds, they were more alike then people realized. The thought caused Kagome's heart to sink slightly, and she resisted the urge to turn and run away.

Finally, after several uncomfortable moments, Kagura seemed to recover her poise…if what she had could be called that…and clapped her hands, several servants instantly appearing to take the many trunks of the ladies and gentlemen of the court up to their rooms. "I'd imagine you all must be very tired after such a long journey."

"A rest would be nice," Kikyou conceded. "You are too kind." Again, her voice was as insincere as Kagome had ever heard it, but that was only obvious to one who didn't know her intimately. Her sister truly had learned to play the part of the courtier perfectly.

"Of course," Kagura bowed low, the fake show of cordiality nauseating. "And you and the King shall have the best rooms available, of course."

"As will Kagome." All three women turned to look at Inuyasha, who blushed slightly as though just realizing what he had said, and how it had sounded. Still, he admirably raised his head a little higher and with his sharp amber eyes dared anyone to contradict his command. "She is the Summer Maiden, and will be treated as such."

"Very well," Kagura conceded, and nodded to one of the servants, who disappeared outside only to reappear several minutes later lugging several trunks with the beautifully scripted _K.H._ initials on the sides. Blue and white ribbons trailed off the luggage elegantly, and were the only way Kagome made sure that her things did not get mixed up with her sister, who also put the same initials on her trunks.

Deciding she had been silent long enough, Kagome stepped forward and curtseyed as low as etiquette required for a Queen, who was a station above her (though not for long if her marriage went as planned) and smiled politely. "Might I inquire as to the whereabouts of your dining hall, Your Majesty?"

"Whatever for?" Kagura's manners were so lacking they made Kagome look like the perfect angel. And she never faltered in her response, swallowing back her nervousness at being so bold.

"As the Summer Maiden, it is my job to create seating charts for the official banquets, and in order to do so properly, I must first see where it is we are to dine." Her grin turned sly. "Naturally, since this is our first evening here, you are hosting an official banquet, are you not?"

It was the first time she had put on airs around anyone, let alone a Queen, but for some reason it felt good to Kagome to do so. Kagura had been so rude to her in the beginning, and then, when Kikyou had acted as she did, Kagome had taken that as permission to act accordingly. After all, soon she would be a Queen in her own right, and then their difference in rank would no longer matter.

Kagura just hardened her jaw, and her voice, when she spoke, was rank with dislike. "Naturally." She turned and seemed to remember something, and Kagome suddenly had the image of a card player who had just discovered the trump ace in her hand. She didn't like that thought one bit, and felt suddenly nervous. "But first there is someone I would like you all to meet."

"Someone?" Kikyou and Inuyasha both raised an eyebrow at that, and Kagome thought they had never looked more alike…more suspicious. Honestly, did neither of them trust anything any more?

"Yes; he came to me two weeks ago seeking shelter and a place to stay until the court arrived. He has been trying to catch up to the moving court all summer, but finally gave up and decided to head you off instead."

"And why would he want to catch up, as you say, with my court?" Inuyasha demanded, his voice formal. In that moment he seemed every inch the King.

"Why else?" Kagura waved her hand nonchalantly, enjoying the fact that she had everyone's attention now. She'd always had a flare for drama. "He wishes to become a part of your court, Your Majesty."

"Without my permission? Keh, I think not…"

"Oh, you needn't worry about that." Kagura ran her fingers absentmindedly through a few stray locks of hair that were purposefully falling at her temples in tight curls. "I have already given him my permission to join your court for the remainder of your Summer Progress."

"You what?!" Kagome jolted slightly as Inuyasha exploded, and watched as she and Kikyou both instinctively moved to his side. If not for the sudden tension in the air, it would have been comical that the King had two nearly identical women clinging to his left and right arms. But with things the way they were, instead it suddenly gave Inuyasha a look of strength, because neither Higurashi sister was a woman to be taken lightly.

But Kagura seemed unaffected, and Kagome again had the feeling that they were about to see her trump card. "Oh, forgive me, Your Majesty…did I do something wrong?"

She was mocking him now, and Kikyou would not stand for it. She stepped forward slightly and frowned, her face a mask of barely-contained fury. "Don't you dare speak to His Majesty the King in such a tone of voice."

"Of course, my apologies," but it was obvious that Kagura was anything but sorry.

As the silence between them continued, and as the rest of the court comically piled in on itself in the grand entryway, unable to move forward until their King signaled it was alright, but also unwilling to stand outside where the wind was blowing, Kagome finally decided it was up to her to take the initiative and try to make peace. Stepping forward, she opened her hands, palm up, in a gesture of goodwill, even though deep down she harbored no kind thoughts for the dark woman before her. "Perhaps we could meet this man who has so suddenly joined our progress?"

Kagura looked as though that was exactly the question she had been hoping for, because her smirk widened, and she bowed slightly. "Of course; I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet you as well."

As though sensing that some important event was about to occur, the entire court went silent, which meant that when Kagura clapped her hands together the sound echoed throughout every corner of the palace. It was almost more dramatic then Kagome wanted, and she suddenly felt even more worried.

A pair of grand doors to their left and slightly behind the grand staircase suddenly opened, and the sound of booted footsteps could be heard. The sound was steady and even, which showed whoever was walking toward them had confidence in himself not to falter, and Kagome willed her racing heart to match that steady rhythm, though the annoying muscle refused.

The owner of the footsteps rounded the slight curve of the stairs, and suddenly, as though timed by the hand of God himself, every court member sucked in a stunned breath. Everyone, that is, save for Kagome.

Unaware of exactly who this man was, Kagome felt no aversion to noting his strong, chorded muscles, his confident, erect posture, and his crisp appearance. He wore a white shirt and black pants, and his pale skin was accented by dark hair that was incredibly long, but neatly trimmed and groomed so that it gleamed. His face was intriguing; very handsome, with sharp features including a well defined chin and high cheekbones, but at the same time his dark, beady eyes gave him an aura of mistrust, and Kagome found herself shivering in spite of herself.

She met the man's gaze, but he seemed to see right through her, his eyes intent on someone behind her, and Kagome became vaguely aware of someone chuckling. It was Kagura.

"What's the matter, Kikyou? You seem to know this man."

Kikyou?

Kagome turned around with a puzzled expression on her face, but recoiled when she saw her normally poised, confident sister look ashen and stricken with fear. What was wrong? And for that matter, why did Inuyasha and his entire court seem to be waiting for a lightning bolt to strike through one of the windows?

"Inuyasha…?" She moved to look at the hanyou King, brushing her fingers across his shoulder, and he jerked his head to look at her, his mouth pressed into a grim line. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Before he could reply, Kagura stepped forward and took the dark-haired man by the arm, leading him forward as she met Kikyou's gaze steadily, and Kagome realized, with a shiver, that this was the trump card. But who was he…?

"May I introduce to the court Naraku," the dark woman announced confidently, her eyes radiating with mischief.

No one raised their hands or offered smiles in greeting, which only added to Kagome's confusion. She tightened her fingers on Inuyasha's shoulder, and he seemed to respond by leaning his body back towards her slightly in silent reassurance. The gesture caused her to smile inwardly.

The man called Naraku stepped forward and his lips, dark and seductive in their own way, curved upward into a smirk, and he bowed almost mockingly before Inuyasha before raising his head and meeting Kikyou's eyes. "Well, Kikyou…at last we meet again…"

All eyes turned on the older Higurashi sister who, for once, had dropped the mask from her face, and to Kagome, she looked like a frightened, pale little girl. Her breathing had increased, her chest straining against the restraining corset of her gown, and Kagome noted the way Kikyou kept clenching and unclenching her hands at her waist.

"Sister…?"

But for once Kikyou didn't seem to hear. Instead, her lips moved slowly, her voice stammering one word over and over again. "O…Oni…Onigumo…"

* * *

**_"Kikyou, he is asking for you!"_**

_**The sixteen year old woman, dressed in her simple white nightgown, turned from where she sat staring out of her modest window onto the moonlight courtyard below. Her long hair was falling freely over her body, waiting to be braided for sleep, and her normally composed dark eyes were wild. "What does he say?"**_

_**Her good friend, Kaguya, walked forward, still dressed in her purple and silver gown, her hair pulled back into a tight, braided bun, her dark eyes full of sympathy. She pulled a hastily folded and sealed letter from her waistband and held it out, her hands shaking. "He just bid me give this to you…"**_

_**Kikyou snatched the letter away and into her hands, which were longing for some comfort in these suddenly dangerous times. But there was no comfort to be had, for the contents of the letter spoke of her lover's impending doom.**_

"_**Kikyou?" Kaguya stepped forward. "Kikyou, what does it say?"**_

_**Her entire body started shaking, and the young woman, feeling utterly wretched, collapsed onto her bed, her dark hair fanning out around her to resemble a pile of raven's wings. "He…he asks me to come to him. He wants me to speak on his behalf at the trial."**_

_**The woman still standing gasped and brought a hand to her lips, turning to peer around the door and make sure no one was nearby before quickly slamming the door shut. "You cannot go to him, Kikyou. You cannot testify."**_

"_**But Kaguya…"**_

"_**No!" Her voice was forceful, and Kikyou was in no position to argue. The older girl fell to her knees beside the bed and took her friend's hands, noting how clammy they were. "I know how you love him, Kikyou, but…to testify would mean you would have to tell the entire court about what you have done."**_

"_**But he is innocent!"**_

"_**And while that may be true, the confession of a love-sick woman would do no good! He would still be sent to the Tower, and you would be left disgraced and with no hope of marrying anyone."**_

_**Kikyou trembled. "I don't want to marry anyone but him!"**_

_**Kaguya shook her friend forcefully. "Do you hear yourself? You are willing to throw away your very life for this man?"**_

"_**But he'll think I've betrayed him!"**_

"_**You have no choice!"**_

"_**I cannot leave him to suffer alone!" Kikyou threw herself away from her friend and onto her feet once more, pacing the floor like a caged animal, clutching the letter of her lover in her hands, as though trying to decide whether to press it to her heart or rip it and throw it in the crackling fire of the hearth. **_

**_Kaguya softened her voice, seeing there would be no reasoning with her, and stood up, trying to sound sympathetic, which she was…to a point. They'd all known Onigumo was not someone to be involved with, but Kikyou had refused to listen, and now here she was, on the brink of becoming a ruined woman. "You have to let him go, Kikyou…"_**

_**At that, a strangled sob escaped the wretched girl, and she collapsed onto her knees at the windowsill, burying her head in her hands as she held the letter, his letter, to his lips. "I'm sorry, my love…forgive me…forgive me…" **_

"_**Kikyou, do you hear me?" Kaguya was very afraid. She'd never seen her friend like this. Normally she was so wise, so mature, and so kind. But tonight she looked like an animal…and frightened animals were always at risk of doing something stupid. Kaguya had to stop her from going to that trial. **_

"_**I hear you, Kaguya." Kikyou whirled on the woman, her eyes sparking fire and rage. "And I hate you for what you've done!"**_

"_**I…?"**_

"_**Yes! All this time you've helped us see one another, carried our letters back and forth, kept our love alive, and now that he is in trouble you betray him and want me to leave him to the wolves! You traitorous bitch!"**_

_**Kaguya flared at the insult. "You can call me what you like, but I will not have some man who I knew to be trouble from the beginning turn my best friend into an open whore who no man will touch with a ten foot pole unless he has money to offer!"**_

"_**He is innocent!" **_

"_**Perhaps this time, but what about all the things he's been accused of over the years that he was guilty of? He was going to get caught eventually, and that is why the court will not listen to you now! That is why King Inutaisho will sentence him to the Tower whether nor not he is guilty this time!"**_

"_**I will not abandon him!"**_

"**_And I will not allow him to ruin you!" Kaguya thrust herself forward and caught Kikyou just as the woman made an attempt for the bolted door, which meant instead she had to endure her friend's sharpened nails clawing at her face. "Kikyou, for god's sake, hear reason, I beg of you…"_**

_**Her tone was desperate, and it seemed to work, because suddenly Kikyou collapsed, her body sagging, and together the two women crumpled to the floor in a heap. "I love him, Kaguya…"**_

"_**I know," the older woman stroked her hair gently, as though comforting a mere child. "But if he truly loves you, he would not want you to put yourself at risk. He'd want you to be happy no matter what."**_

_**Kikyou just shook her head and looked at the letter, which had been crumpled in her tight fist. "He won't understand…"**_

"_**Yes he will. Have faith."**_

"_**He will think I've betrayed him."**_

"_**No, he'll be happy you have a chance to start anew."**_

_**But Kikyou wasn't listening. All she could think of was a man with strong hands that would caress her body tenderly, whispering beautiful nothings into her ear that made her shiver with desire. "Forgive me, Onigumo. Oh, my love…forgive me…"**_

* * *

"No…" Without realizing what she was doing, Kikyou staggered backwards, her legs turning to jelly, and she started to collapse. Inuyasha instantly jerked out of Kagome's grasp and caught his fiancée against his body, sending a glare at the man who he had just pardoned barely two months before. He'd known then he'd regret that decision, and now this was the price he was meant to pay.

Kagome could only watch the scene unfold before her in shock. Her sister had gone rigid, like a petrified statue, before fainting. And yet, all Kagome could think about was how Inuyasha had left her side to be with her sister. It was selfish, and yet that was the only thing her heart could feel.

Abandoned.

"Kagura," Inuyasha hissed, sweeping Kikyou into his arms, "You'll pay for this treachery. He is a convicted felon, and should not be allowed among our court."

"A convicted felon, yes," the dark Queen cooed, "And yet you pardoned him. His sentence has been lifted, and in order for you to warrant banishing him, he must be faced with new charges."

The hanyou's amber eyes flashed at Naraku quickly before back to Kagura, and he growled. "This was your doing?"

"Mine?" She chuckled. "Good heavens, no. I would not do such a thing unless I was getting paid. Naraku came to me asking for a sponsor to let him back into the court circle, and since he was willing to pay for it, I agreed to be that sponsor." Her eyes flicked to the unconscious Kikyou. "I suppose the information was a little too much for her to handle. I would have thought such memories would have faded by now."

Inuyasha made a move to reply, but this time Kagome stepped forward, before the pair, her posture rigid. "You will not speak so to your future Queen," she hissed. "I may not understand what is going on, but I do know that whatever it is was done on purpose to upset my sister, and all I can say is this: watch yourself, Kagura."

"And what will you do to me, little girl?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am not someone to be taken lightly…not when it is my family that is threatened."

Clearly Kagura wasn't taking her seriously. "I'll keep that in mind, girl. In the meantime, don't you have some seating chart to plan?" Kagome grit her teeth, and the Queen laughed. "That's what I thought." She turned to walk away. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the dining room, and just so we're clear, I hope you don't forget to factor in your newest court member. He'll need a place to sit."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, but nodded and began to follow. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and stopped to find Inuyasha looking at her with concern. "Kagome…you don't have to plan for a banquet…now isn't really the time."

"I will not be intimidated," She replied shortly, still smarting from the fact that he'd left her side for Kikyou, and judging by his reaction she could tell that her tone stung.

"Kagome…"

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself, Your Majesty," she snapped, reverting back to formalities, which was the sign that she was angry with him. "So just tend to your fiancée, and leave me to my business."

Inuyasha felt as though he'd been slapped across the face by her cold treatment. Kagome was normally so kind…so warm…why was she acting this way? What had he done wrong to warrant this kind of treatment?

He watched her walk away, and desperately wanted to follow, but knew he could not when Kikyou lay helplessly in his arms. He'd never felt so torn.

Naraku just watched the scene play out before him with avid curiosity, knowing he was witnessing something he hadn't counted on…something that he could play to his advantage. The King was in love, or at least falling in love, with Kagome Higurashi, Kikyou's sister. The irony of that fact was enough to make him chuckle inwardly, unable to believe his luck.

So far, other then Sesshoumaru's rejection in the beginning, fate seemed to be entirely on his side. Perhaps he could even assume that since no one was standing in his way, God was on his side and helping him get his revenge?

No…

He had no God, and whatever God he'd believed in once did not believe in revenge. So he was still on his own, but as he gazed at Kikyou, her beautiful face pale with fear even now as she slept, he felt that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she would finally get what she deserved, as retribution for the hell she'd put him through.

* * *

**_Onigumo paced his cell nervously, running his hands through his hair, which was greasy from several days of not being washed. Anxiety caused his heart to race, and he wondered absentmindedly how long a man could stand to have such high blood pressure as he surely did before he would fall over dead from a heart attack. _**

_**It had been a full day since he'd sent Kaguya to Kikyou with his letter, and the day of his trial had arrived. But he hadn't heard back from her. Perhaps she was afraid? But no, that was not at all like the woman he loved. Kikyou was strong. So why had she not sent a response?**_

_**Suddenly the door to his cell opened, and he turned, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light, to see Kaguya standing before him, looking almost regal in her gown of deep magenta, her eyes hard as flint. **_

_**He froze mid step, the hope fleeing his heart like a bird would flee a cage. Why did she look so unfamiliar with him, as though she refused to meet his eyes directly?**_

"_**Kaguya…how fares my lady?"**_

"_**She is much distressed," came the distant reply, the woman's voice cold. **_

"_**I am sorry for that." He meant it. He had never wanted her to be caught in the middle of such a mess. But he had been wrongly accused to burning down a home in the city, killing a family of four, and now Kikyou was his only hope, for he had been with her the night of the supposed murder. **_

_**Glancing over Kaguya's shoulder, clearly looking for the comfort of the face of the woman he loved, he felt more and more nervous as she didn't appear. "Where is she, Kaguya?"**_

_**The dark haired, dark eyed woman looked at him steadily, and for an instant he thought a flash of pity went through her eyes. But it could have just been his imagination. "She's not coming, Onigumo."**_

_**He felt something within his stomach drop. "You mean she's not coming here?" He could understand that. Kikyou had always been strong, but still a woman who didn't like the sight of blood or the suffering of others. Of course she wouldn't come here.**_

_**But Kaguya shook her head again. "No, Onigumo…I mean that she's not coming."**_

_**His internal dialogue ceased, and it was as though time had stopped entirely. "What?"**_

"**_She's not coming. She cannot risk ruining herself by telling the whole world what she has done with you."_**

"_**What do you mean ruining herself?" He was now a man gone wild, and a guard instantly appeared as he rushed Kaguya with his fingers stretched to scratch out her eyes. "We did nothing that was not honorable! I pledged myself to her! She has worn my ring for nearly a year!"**_

"_**But you were never married," Kaguya's voice remained impassive, though he could tell she was struggling to control herself. "What she has done for you, allowed you to do to her, will be seen as nothing more then whorish tricks in the eyes of the court. And then what will she do? She'll have no chance of marrying anyone."**_

"_**She'll marry me!"**_

_**At that the woman's dark eyes flared. "Do you honestly think you'll escape this time, Onigumo? You've weaseled your way out of many tight corners before, but not this time. This time Inutaisho is bound and determined to put you away…and I swear before God, I will not allow you to take my friend down with you!"**_

"_**And is that her decision as well?" He was a man gone wild as he struggled against the guard that held him tightly from behind. "Are those Kikyou's words, or your own?"**_

_**Kaguya allowed her face to glaze over once more. "She will see the wisdom of what I say in time. And if you truly loved her, you would not resent her for this decision."**_

"_**How can you say that, you unfeeling bitch? She's my woman…my responsibility…it should be her decision!"**_

"_**Not when that decision could ruin her!"**_

"_**She loves me!"**_

"_**And that is why I'm making the decision for her!"**_

"_**No!" He felt his entire reality slipping away, and Onigumo knew, in that moment, that he was done for. Without Kikyou's testimony he didn't stand a chance of getting off this time. Kaguya was right…he'd committed too many crimes in his past to expect any mercy. "Kikyou!!"**_

* * *

Naraku watched Inuyasha walk past him carrying the woman in his arms, gracefully ascending the stairs in one powerful leap, while memories assaulted him that he would rather forget.

Onigumo had been weak. Still was weak. And that was why he, Naraku, had been born. Some could call it insanity that caused Onigumo's very being to disappear, but he called it survival. That pathetic, lovesick fool would have died within the first year in the Tower had it not been for him. And now, he knew, they would both have their revenge…and Onigumo would appreciate it in the end.


	16. Memories of Happier Times

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! This is the happiest day of my life! I've been accepted to St. Olaf College in Northfield, Minnesota, and have also been invited back for their live auditions for a music scholarship (I first had to send in a CD). Out of 2,750 applicants, they mailed out only approximately800 acceptance letters, and I was selected out of a pool of 450 singers to come back for a live audition! Can you believe it? I was so excited I couldn't help but sit down and write this chapter. Alleluia!

On that note...I know, I'm doing it again, I'm updating a story before its slated time…but I just can't help it! I write when inspiration comes, and this story sometimes just takes over and insists on being written…almost like it could write itself, and my fingers are merely the emissary between my muse and all of you. Anyway, I promise all of you loyal 'Impossible Dreams' followers that there will be an update soon, and as consolation at least I didn't leave you all with a cliffhanger. Right? Right?

And to cheer you all up, I think the hell that has been my life is finally starting to slow down, albeit not stopping entirely, which means updates might at last be moving back onto a regular schedule of about once every five to seven days. Finals are over, and I am currently basking in a nice, long, well deserved four-day weekend. I know, I should be punching out the chapters and taking advantage of the time, but honestly, for once, I haven't had a whole lot of motivation to do anything (other then sleeping). But I promise to get back on track.

This chapter has pretty much no romance, and deals more with filling in the gaps of Kikyou's past (yes, that means there will be flashbacks, for those of you who prefer real time…sorry…) along with her current relationship with Naraku/Onigumo. Also, Kagome will be making a very important decision that will change the overall tone of the story from here on out, though I don't think the change will be a bad thing. The sisters will move closer together, and Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship will become…well…more strained. But I'll shut up before I give away anything too important. Thanks for all the reviews (almost fifty for the last chapter alone…wow!) and enjoy chapter fifteen!

* * *

**Historical Factoid:**

Several of you have asked me why Inuyasha doesn't just ban Naraku from his court since he is, after all, the King. Technically…yes, he could, but even he (with his arrogant personality) is still sensitive to the will of the general public. Even though the King of a country in this era technically had the power to do anything he wanted, including sending people into exile or to prison (or the executioner's block, sad to say) without any apparent reason, most monarchs hesitated to do this for one simple reason: the fear that they would enrage the people of their country.

Even with all their power and grand wealth and status, Kings would recognize that they were vastly outnumbered if the general population decided to take over…case and point, the French Revolution. As such, any monarch would hesitate to do anything extreme without a good reason, or at least a good 'fabricated' reason. Another historical example of this is, obviously, Henry VIII and his courtship of Anne Boleyn. He kept balance and harmony in his country until he divorced his faithful wife for no good reason to marry an apparent whore, and then further horrified his people by having Anne beheaded for no good reason other then his own desire to be free of her. England was never the same again, and you can be sure that many monarchs took note of this.

Since Inuyasha, as of yet, cannot ban Naraku for any reason other then his past history as a convict, for which he was officially pardoned, he has to wait. But never fear, he'll be trying to get rid of him…our hanyou doesn't give up that easily.

* * *

**Mila2504:** Thank you so much for the kind reviews in both my stories, I absolutely love hearing from new reviewers. It's nice to see that not only do I continue to draw from a settled audience, but that my stories can still pull in a few new faces once in a while. I have read 'Behind the Masquerade' and I think it is a wonderful story. I appreciate your kind words, and I also hope that writing can be a part of my future. Thanks so much! 

**Agarwaen Lhach:** True, they didn't bathe back then very often, though nobility did "wash" themselves more often then people give them credit for (it's France that creates the awful reputation of poor hygiene…and they really were awful…yuck…). But also, there were oils and powders that men and women would put in their hair to keep it glossy and soft despite the fact that they didn't wash it very often, so Onigumo would notice a difference after several days without 'hair care', so to speak. You are right, though, that the greasy feeling was not because of lack of bathing…a nobleman would probably not take an actual bath more then once or twice a year, though they often would take a wet cloth to wash off the areas that tended to get really bad (you can probably figure out what those areas were). Thanks for the review; I always love how you have insightful comments, and how you can point out when I make a mistake without making me feel like too much of an idiot. lol

**Klutz82:** Yes, they will be making a stop at Sesshoumaru's castle. That is where Kikyou and Inuyasha will be married, and after that the final stop will be in the North. Sorry if I didn't make that clear earlier. And I_love_ cheesecake, so that will definitely be a stop for me. Mmmm……

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Fifteen: Memories of Happier Times

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_Who could have ever imagined that with one meeting our lives would be changed forever? How could any of us have known? How could Inuyasha have foreseen this when he pardoned the prisoner called Naraku? How could I have seen it coming when I made plans for stopping in the South? Or, if one wanted to get ridiculous with blame, how could the deceased King, Inutaisho, have seen what would come from him putting an innocent man in the Tower?_

_I learned much over the next few days. I forced myself into a rigorous course of learning all about what exactly had happened between Kikyou and this man called Naraku, formerly known as Onigumo. It certainly wasn't hard to ascertain that this was the man who had supposedly ruined her, as all the rumors said, but what I didn't understand was why my sister allowed him to affect her so much. Kikyou was normally such a strong person…why should one man change all that with just a look?_

_Either way, all I knew for sure was that suddenly our lives had been turned upside down, and what had once been a peaceful path to heaven for my sister had now become the darkest, most twisted road to hell there ever was. Rumors swirled about her former involvement with Onigumo, and some of the nobles even went so far as to place bets on how long it would take for Kikyou to succumb to her supposed desires and betray the King._

_I pitied her. I had never felt sorry for her in my life, but suddenly I pitied her. As much as I hated the fact that I was falling hard and fast for a man that she had firmly in her possession, I still felt sorry for her, wishing I could make all her pain go away. No one deserved such a life, constantly looking over her shoulder while trying desperately to ignore the cruel rumors and gossip swirling at every turn. _

_The court's Golden Girl, Inuyasha's beautiful fiancée, had suddenly become the object of scorn everywhere she went, and it infuriated me to no end that men and women who had bowed respectfully to her mere weeks earlier would now treat her so cruelly. And so, for the first time in my life, I found myself stepping up to defend her, for I had meant what I said to Kagura that day. No one attacked my family and escaped unpunished…_

* * *

Memories… 

So many memories…

It was as though someone had put her entire life into a story and was now forcing her toreread the sameexcrutiatingly painful pagesover and over again.

Kikyou felt her knees complaining from where she was forcing them to hold her weight against the harsh stone of the church floor, but she didn't care. Her hands tightly clasped, her head bowed, her lips murmuring ardent prayers, she had never felt so afraid. At that moment she wouldn't have cared if she was forced to pray on the sharp blade of a sword…anything to earn the mercy of God for what she had done and subsequently was being punished for.

Why now? Why here, in this cruel, unfamiliar palace, was Onigumo so forcefully thrust back into her life, his eyes full of hate and loathing as he looked at her? She shivered at the memory.

He had changed. The physical attributes were the most obvious. Where his hair had once been a beautiful chocolate brown, it was now even darker, and perhaps more feminine then she recalled in her mind. His skin was paler, but perhaps that was to be expected after having spent three (she shuddered at the thought) years in the dreaded Tower.

But the greatest change of all was his eyes.

Where once he had looked upon her with a warm, brown gaze that had been both teasing and loving at once, now all she saw were reddish irises full of the desire for revenge. Surely he couldn't hate her that much…could he? Surely he could find some trace of their old love, and forgive her? She had to believe so, for the alternative was too frightening to think about for too long.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been alone, though she figured it had to have been at least an hour since the rest of the court had risen following the Mass and left to go about their daily business. Inuyasha had offered to stay with her, but she had insisted he go, that she had to work through all this on her own, and so he had gone hunting with Miroku.

He was her fiancé, and she knew it hurt him deeply when she shut him out like this, but she truly didn't want him with her…not when her past was so near to her heart. She'd thought she'd gotten past all of this long ago, that she could forget her former love and move on. But clearly her heart was determined to hold on to the one man she could not, would not have ever again…

The sound of footsteps echoed behind her in the otherwise empty sanctuary, and Kikyou felt her head rise in confusion. The priests, she knew, were all in solitary prayer now, and the court was, mostly, on the hunt with Inuyasha. So who…?

"Kagome?" Why that was the first name that came to her lips, she did not know. Perhaps it was because, deep down (though she was unwilling to admit it) she wanted her sister's calm presence more then anyone else. Not Inuyasha. Not the false friends of the women of the court.

She wanted Kagome.

Smiling at the thought, Kikyou recalled how over the past three days since they'd first arrived, Kagome had been the only one who had instinctively defended her, protecting her from all the wild rumors spreading about Kikyou and her former lover, Onigumo, now known as Naraku. Kagome had criticized others, had reprimanded them for being so disloyal to the woman who would be their Queen, and even taken some cruel words herself. Yet, in the end, she still remained faithful, and Kikyou couldn't help but admire that. Kagome had always had that unique inner strength…

The sound of someone breathing caused her to clear her head, and Kikyou turned on her knees to see who was coming, and froze…

"Good afternoon, Lady Kikyou."

She swallowed and tried to will some color back into her cheeks. "Good afternoon, Lord Onigumo."

The man before her, painfully familiar and yet so distant and strange, chuckled, rocking back on his heels before slowly, almost mockingly, coming to rest on his knees beside her, folding his hands in supposed prayer. But she knew better the moment he spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "My name is Naraku now."

"That may be, but you shall always be Onigumo to me."

"The name Onigumo is something I want nothing to do with." His voice was harsh, and she flinched.

"But that name…"

"Represents a man who was weak!" He hadn't meant to snap, to show such little restraint, but he couldn't help it in her presence, which was still so enticing. With a calmer voice, he continued. "He was a man who waited, helpless, for a woman to come to his rescue, and only a fool would count on the aid of a woman."

Kikyou knew what he was referring to, and felt her breath hitch in her throat. "I wanted to come to you," she found herself saying, all her resolutions about staying firm flying out the window in his presence. "I wanted to help. I never wanted to leave your side. But my friends…"

"Kept you away, I know." He smirked. "Kaguya was the one who did the honor of informing me that the woman I loved, the woman I had sworn my life to, had abandoned me to the pits of hell."

"I was young," she managed to croak, her fingers tightening until they turned white around the tiny pearl rosary in her hands. "What else was I to do? I was being told that if I came to defend you, I would fall too. Kaguya and the others said you were doomed from the start, that there were too many accusations from your past to escape without punishment this time." She turned her eyes, pleading, lined with tears, towards him once more. "I ask you…what else was I to do?"

His hand snapped out like that of a snake and grasped her wrist firmly, causing her rosary to fall to the floor with a loud clang. She winced, but he didn't seem to notice the strength of his grip. "You should have come and stood by the man you loved." He sneered. "The man you claimed to love."

She caught his meaning instantly and looked down. "I did love you! How could you ever think otherwise?"

"You left me to rot in the Tower while you went happily about your life. I heard all about your exploits in ensnaring the King, and how you finally got him to propose to you…playing the innocent, wounded woman."

Kikyou flinched inwardly, knowing that much was true. She had sought to marry Inuyasha for status only, hoping that would stop all the rumors swirling about her and the relationship she'd had with a convicted criminal. But the rumors hadn't stopped…they'd merely been hidden behind curtains and restrictive hands.

"I did what I thought best to survive," she finally replied.

"You did what was best for you," he rephrased, squeezing harder.

Her eyes flared at that, and she met his gaze without restraint. "I know what kind of man you were, Onigumo…"

"Naraku..."

She ignored him. "And I know you would have done the exact same thing were our roles reversed. You may have loved me, but you were still selfish and always looking out for yourself before anyone else. So don't you dare presume to preach to me about morals and betrayal!" She wrenched her arm free of his grasp. "If you had truly loved me, you wouldn't have done all the other petty crimes that backed you into such a corner in the first place."

"I didn't know you then," He snarled back at her. "And so long as I was with you, I did nothing to taint my name or honor."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Is it?" He stood up, and she rose with him, refusing to back down. All the anger, hurt, and despair she'd felt came flooding back, and Kikyou felt like a fight would do her some good. She was so tired of being the stoic woman who never let anything out.

"Yes," she replied firmly. "I knew all about your little exploits up the river…the women you kept in the whorehouse…"

"And strangely enough that meant nothing so long as you had my love."

"I was a fool then!"

"I didn't know you'd become one to quote clichés as excuses, Kikyou."

"Don't you dare mock me."

"I only speak the truth."

"You forget to whom you speak." She rose up to her full height, arching her neck elegantly, her chin proudly in the air, and in that moment, bathed in the sunlight spilling through the stained-glass windows, dressed in her gown of red and white, she truly looked every inch the powerful Queen she was destined to become. "I am Kikyou Higurashi, daughter of a Marquess, fiancée to the King, and soon you will be my suppliant."

Naraku seemed unaffected, though he had to admit something akin to a spark he'd thought long dead was felt somewhere below the belt. God damn it all, why could she still have such an effect on him?

Moving forward, he cupped her chin delicately, almost reverently, in one of his strong hands, and she shivered as his breath touched her face. "I was your suppliant, my lady," he all but whispered. "That weakling Onigumo would have done anything for you…for his pathetic love…and all I can say is I thank whatever God or Devil that helped me survive every day for the fact that I, Naraku, am free of your grasp."

Kikyou looked deeply into his eyes and realized, for the first time, just how much damage she had done to him, and that Kaguya had been wrong…very wrong…to assume that he would 'understand' and forgive her in time. This man would never forgive her; in fact, he blamed her for all of his unhappiness…not that she could truly blame him.

But what did that mean for her now? She was to marry the King and, surprisingly, at the thought of that being taken away from her, Kikyou realized that she wanted to marry Inuyasha. Was it because she'd finally come to love him? She doubted it. She'd sworn off love long ago when she watched her true love be locked away in the Tower. And yet Inuyasha represented safety and security, two things she desperately longed for.

"So what will you do to me now?" She found herself asking, his fingers still touching her chin. She had to resist the urge to melt into that touch which had once held so much power over her body and soul. "Kill me?"

He chuckled darkly. "Ah Kikyou, that would be far too easy."

"What then?"

He leaned in closer, so that his lips were by her ear. "I want to hurt you, to ruin your life, the way you ruined mine. And then, once you are ruined, I want you to live with yourself every day and feel the betrayal of the man you loved."

Her eyes flared at that last statement. "Inuyasha would never betray me. He loves me."

Naraku threw his head back and laughed. "Don't pretend to think I believe for a moment that pathetic hanyou King is the man you love." He laughed harder when she blushed and looked away, not denying his statement. "And let me ask you this, Kikyou: do you honestly believe he loves you in return?"

"Yes. He told me so…" A long time ago, she admitted silently. He hadn't even mentioned love since she'd closed him off entirely from her heart, the day their engagement was signed and sealed. Did he still love her now?

Seeing her flicker of uncertainty, Naraku looked at her steadily. "Do you mean to tell me that you haven't even noticed the way his eyes wander when he is with you? Have you noticed to whom they wander? Or perhaps you refuse to see it, because the pain of the truth would be too much for you…"

Kikyou looked away at that, not because she was ashamed, but because she refused to let him see the truth of his words. She saw…oh God help her, she saw. And every time she saw them together a part of her wanted to die. And yet, she couldn't hate either of them, because while Inuyasha, she knew, was just a blind fool when it came to women, Kagome was deliberately putting up barriers for the sake of her sister, and that brought a warm sensation of love to Kikyou's heart.

"Whether he loves me any more or not is irrelevant," she finally replied, willing herself to believe those very words. And, in all honesty, a part of her truly did. "He has signed a contract, as have I, binding us together. Our engagement pact has been signed by witnesses, and the wedding is being planned. By summer's end, I will be Queen."

She thought she saw a flicker of something akin to pure jealousy flicker across his face, but then it was gone, and Kikyou wondered if she'd seen it at all as he pulled her face closer to his, his free hand putting an arm around her waist and squeezing tightly into her back. She refused to wince; refused to give in to his obviously threatening posture.

"Do you truly believe that will make you happy, Kikyou?" Naraku's voice was seductively charming, and in that moment she thought he could have charmed a nun into his bed.

"I do," she managed to reply, her voice surprisingly firm.

"But you used to believe so much in true love…what happened?"

There was the sudden sound of a door being flung open, and the pair turned as one to see the younger Higurashi sister burst into the long hallway leading up to the alter of the chapel, dressed in a gown of pale green. For some strange reason, Kikyou felt like she was seeing her guardian angel, sent from heaven to steer her away from danger. And who knows…perhaps she was…

"Naraku," Kagome hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Let go of my sister."

He obeyed instantly and bowed low…mockingly low. "Ah, Lady Kagome, we were just talking about you." He flicked his gaze at Kikyou momentarily. "Weren't we?"

Not wanting to give any reason for more rumors to spread, Kikyou just nodded. "Indeed." She looked at Kagome, her face once more a mask of calm. "Did you not go on the hunt, sister?"

"No," Kagome met Kikyou's eyes meaningfully. "I felt that my presence would serve a better purpose by staying behind."

Kikyou nodded, understanding perfectly, and wanted to give a bright smile, but held back. So…Kagome saw the danger, and didn't trust Naraku to be left alone with her. Perhaps that was the way it should be.

Kagome looked directly at Naraku then, not even flinching in her gaze. "If you don't mind, my lord, I would like to speak with my sister."

He nodded without hesitation, his voice cool and boding no goodwill. "Of course." He started to walk back down the aisle, but just as he and Kagome passed one another he stopped and turned back to Kikyou. "You never answered my question, my lady…"

"About?" She feigned ignorance.

"Your happiness."

Kikyou didn't hesitate, her voice strong and her posture erect. "My belief in true love died the day a man called Onigumo was locked away in his cell in the Tower."

There was a long silence between them, broken only by Kagome fidgeting with her gown, before Naraku finally smirked and nodded. "I see." And with that, he walked away.

The moment he was gone, the strength seemed to leave her, and Kikyou sagged against Kagome's small but strong frame in exhaustion. The younger Higurashi sister looked at her in concern. "Kikyou…are you alright?"

She nodded. "I just need to sit for a minute." They sat down together on one of the kneeling stools. "How in the world did you know he was in here, Kagome?"

Kagome looked away, blushing sheepishly. "I didn't. It was just an instinct, I guess. I don't trust him, and because I know you have a history with him, I don't trust him with you. That's why I chose to stay behind today from the hunt. To protect you."

"Indeed." Kikyou had a thoughtful look on her face as she absentmindedly picked up her fallen rosary and tucked it once more into her waistband, which consisted of a white ribbon, the golden chain of the cross dangling out and down her skirts.

Kagome saw this and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Since when did you become a God-fearing woman?"

"What?" Kikyou looked down and then chuckled. "Oh…I suppose the moment I realized that my sins truly could come back to haunt me, even after all this time."

"And what did you do that was so awful?"

"Nothing really…"

"Then why should you be afraid of your sins?"

"Oh Kagome," Kikyou looked away, feeling tired, but Kagome refused to give up. She wanted, desperately, to know what had happened between her sister and this strange, dark man who had joined the court.

"Please," her voice was pleading. "Don't keep secrets from me any more, sister. If I am to protect you, I mustunderstand the nature of the beast I am protecting you from."

Their eyes met, one pair wide-eyed and innocent, the other aged beyond their years from pain and tragedy. "And why should you, the younger sister, be protecting me, especially after all that I've done to you?"

It was the first time Kikyou had come close to admitting that she had treated Kagome poorly, and that caused the younger girl to smile in spite of the situation. "Because you're my sister, and sisters are obligated to help one another. Besides…I love you, Kikyou, and I always will." She shrugged her shoulders. "You were the one I looked up to, admired, and wanted to be like when I grew up. That can't just disappear overnight."

Kikyou laughed. "It's been nearly five years since we were ever truly close."

Kagome shrugged again. "Then perhaps I just can't let things go." They both chuckled before she turned serious once more. "Either way, I won't let him intimidate you, or hurt you. You're my family, and come what may, I love you. Now just tell me what happened…please?"

There was no demand in her voice, just a request, and, for some strange reason, Kikyou suddenly felt the walls around her heart collapse for the first time since she was fifteen years old and the world fell out from beneath her feet. She leaned her head back and, staring up at the large goldencrucifix hanging from the ceiling, began to put into words memories she'd hoped to never revisit again.

"His name was Onigumo back then. He was a nobleman of high birth, the son of a Duke actually, but that did nothing to help his reputation. It was said he could have any woman at court, and that there were few who had not fallen prey to his charms." She smiled in spite of herself as she imagined a man with a warm laugh, chocolate eyes and flowing, shoulder-length brown hair. "I unfortunately was no different."

* * *

**_The music ended, and Kikyou came up laughing, trying to catch her breath, though her restrictive corset was making that somewhat difficult. But that didn't matter so long as she was in the arms of the man before her, who was currently looking at her as though she were the most precious, beautiful woman in the world. She wondered how he managed such a look when he had danced with so many women that evening already. _**

_**It didn't really matter…not so long as her heart continued to beat so quickly within her breast, her spine tingling from the touch of his fingers as they guided her about the dance floor.**_

"_**Well, my Lady Kikyou," Onigumo gasped, also out of breath, "Shall we have another dance, or sample the wine instead?"**_

_**Kikyou smiled flirtatiously. "Perhaps we can do both, my lord? I am thirsty, but then I should like to return to the floor."**_

_**He threw his head back and laughed at that, a warm, rich sound that caused desire to spring up from a deep well in her belly. "Your wish is my command," he finally replied, putting his hand liberally, almost possessively, around her waist and guiding her to the refreshments table where servers were trying to keep up with the demands for goblets of grape wine.**_

_**While standing off to the side, Kikyou watched her best friend and playmate since childhood, Kaguya, move towards her, her hips swaying in a carefully practiced manner designed to attract the attention of young, available men. She giggled to herself as she saw it working perfectly. **_

"_**What a lovely evening," Kaguya finally commented as she stopped at Kikyou's side, though she meant to include Onigumo in the conversation.**_

"_**It is indeed," the man replied boisterously, downing his goblet of wine in two short gulps…very unfit manners for a gentleman. But while Kaguya frowned in disapproval, Kikyou merely smiled in acceptance and turned a blind eye. If he didn't act so, then he wouldn't be the man she was so quickly falling in love with.**_

_**Finally, after several moments of uncomfortable silence, for Kikyou knew her friend did not approve of her beau, Kaguya stepped forward and inclined her head slightly. "Might I borrow your lady for a few moments? I promise to have her back for the last dance."**_

_**He looked at her with a teasing glint in his eye, as though actually considering it, before finally nodding. "Oh, I suppose." And with that and a brief kiss of her hand, he meandered over to speak with another group of young women, who were more then happy to welcome the charmer into their huddle. **_

**_As always, Kikyou tried to turn a blind eye to such actions, knowing it was merely a part of his nature; he was a flirt and something of a womanizer…but so long as she loved him, and he loved her, she was willing to forgive him for that. After all, if every woman reproached her man for having pleasures on the side, then there would be no marriages. That was just the way of things, and all a woman could be was blind, or else she would go mad._**

_**Vaguely, through the haze of the wine and the pleasure of the evening, Kikyou finally became aware of Kaguya saying something to her. "You shouldn't allow him to touch you like that."**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**As though he were your openly recognized husband."**_

"_**And what exactly constitutes that kind of touching?"**_

**_Kaguya frowned. "You mean to tell me you don't notice how low his hand is on your waist or how openly he eyes you, as though you were a dessert to be devoured?"_**

_**Kikyou giggled innocently. "I notice…and I don't care. He loves me, and that's all that matters."**_

"_**But has he proposed to you yet?"**_

_**She frowned, looking into her half-empty glass. "No."**_

"_**Well then, until he does you should hold him off."**_

"_**He has all but proposed to me, Kaguya. Look," she held up her left hand, which displayed a large sapphire ring on her middle finger. "I wear his ring."**_

"_**But have you plighted your troth yet?"**_

"_**Well…not exactly…"**_

"**_And what I'm saying is that men such as he needs a legal contract to bind him down before he'll commit to anything." Kaguya sighed and pointed at the man in question, who was currently dancing with a young blonde. "You've seen him. He flirts with anything that resembles a woman."_**

"_**And I don't see why that is such an awful thing," Kikyou retorted, sipping greedily from her goblet. "The young prince's own best friend, Lord Miroku, is well known for being a womanizer in his own way."**_

"**_Yes, but my Lord Miroku never takes his exploits any further then flirtation…at least not openly. Onigumo is all but treating you like a wife, without the binding contract. He buys you gowns, lavishes you with gifts, and takes you to his home in the country for extended visits…" Kaguya sucked in a breath at that. "And how do you think that makes you look?" She paused, and Kikyou looked at her. "Like nothing more then his whore."_**

_**Kikyou flinched. "I am no whore."**_

"_**Yet you act like one when it comes to him."**_

"_**I do not."**_

"_**Kikyou, I know more then anyone the extent of your relationship with him." She gave her friend a meaningful look, to which Kikyou blushed and looked away. But Kaguya would not be deterred. "I'm the one who leads you to his chambers at night and stands guard to make sure no one suspicious sees anything. I'm the one who delivers his rather…vivid…messages when he cannot meet with you. And I am the one who makes damn sure any rumors circulating are squelched before they can become a problem. So don't act naïve around me."**_

_**Kikyou turned and looked her friend square in the face. "So what would you have me do, Kaguya? I love him…that's not something that can be helped. What would you have me do?"**_

_**Her friend took on a sympathetic look at that. "You must hold him at bay until he has agreed to be your husband; until you plight your troth before witnesses, and your engagement is officially announced." She took her friend by the arms. "I mean it, Kikyou. He cannot touch you until this is done."**_

**_Kikyou nodded, but already seemed to be far away as she watched Onigumo end his dance with the blonde and come back to her side, a charming smile on his face that caused her to melt. How was it possible to love so much, and in such a short time? Granted, they had now known one another for over two years, he having made her acquaintance when she debuted at the age of thirteen, and yet it seemed like such a short time. _**

**_He placed his hand in her own, and she sighed as she set her goblet down on a nearby windowsill. "I believe your minutes are up, Lady Kaguya," Onigumo commented playfully before twirling Kikyou back into his arms and holding her possessively against his body. "Now it is my turn."_**

**_Kaguya just nodded and frowned before giving Kikyou a meaningful look and walking away. The dance began, and all was forgotten as Kikyou felt him whirl her about the room, her body feeling lighter then air, her laughter ringing in every corner of her being. She was so happy…so very happy…and she knew, as he leaned forward to gaze meaningfully into her eyes, that she could refuse him nothing. Not even her dignity._**

* * *

Kagome gazed at her sister for a long time as she spoke, not sure of whether to feel ashamed for her, or sorry. She had truly loved this man, this Onigumo, so much that she was willing to sacrifice everything, including her dignity, for him? 

"I was a fool for loving him, I can see that now," Kikyou continued, seeming to be lost in her own little world, still gazing steadily at the crucifix. She stopped and turned to look at Kagome with a tragic sorrow in her eyes. "But isn't love supposed to be blind like that? Aren't we supposed to love the ones we cannot, and should not have?"

Thinking of Inuyasha, with his strong body and beautiful amber eyes, Kikyou on his arm,Kagome carefully chose not to respond to that question. "So…did you heed Kaguya's advice?"

Kikyou chuckled. "No."

Kagome gasped. "You mean you…"

The older woman laughed, though it had sadness behind it, and ran several fingers through her hair, releasing it from the ruby clasp that held it in place so that it was free to fall over her shoulders, covering her body down to her waist in glossy raven-black strands. She had beautiful hair. "I had been doing that with him for a long time, Kagome, this was nothing new."

It was strange to hear her normally conservative sister speak so about her sexual relations with a man, and Kagome found herself having to work at getting her head around the reality that Kikyou, shy, conservative, honorable Kikyou, was not a virgin. The thought caused her to turn an even darker shade of embarrassed red.

Seeing this, Kikyou chuckled and touched her sister's shoulder. "What…is my life so horrible that now you are ashamed to own me as your family?"

"What?" Kagome looked up, her eyes wide. "No! Never! I just…well…" She looked down at her hands, which she was steadily wringing into knots in her lap.

Kikyou smiled kindly, all sarcasm vanishing from her face. "I know. You're still a country girl at heart. I shouldn't expect you to accept such information too easily, because then you wouldn't be you."

Continuing to stare at her lap, Kagome nodded and finally forced her head to rise, meeting her sister's eyes. "So what happened then, Kikyou? You say you didn't heed Kaguya's advice…what came of that?"

Kikyou shrugged, as though trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal. "She was right, in the end. I just wish I could have seen that earlier; then none of this would have had to happen…"

* * *

**_The birds chirped noisily outside her window, and Kikyou smiled, reminded of the fact that a nest was being built on her windowsill. Dawn was just beginning to crawl in through the glass panes, and as she rolled over, she found her naked back stretching out against another solid form._**

"_**Good morning," Onigumo smiled and yawned at her, stretching his muscular arms over his head. **_

_**She smiled in return. "Good morning."**_

_**He sat up, and the sheets pooled at his waist, barely hiding enough of him to be considered remotely modest…not that they worried about that any more in their relationship. "I'd best get going," he finally commented, sounding regretful, and Kikyou reached out and touched him with her hand, noting the way the muscles of his arm responded to her touch.**_

"_**Must you go?"**_

_**He nodded and rolled over so that his feet were dangling off the bed. "Kaguya is no doubt angry that we made her stay outside your door all night."**_

_**Kikyou shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if she went back to her own room once she realized you weren't coming out any time soon."**_

_**He chuckled. "You must not be so thoughtless with her, my love…after all, she's done much to make our time together possible. Without her, we'd have been drowned in scandal long before now."**_

_**Yawning and falling back onto the mattress of her bed, curling up to fight away the chill of the morning, Kikyou just sighed. "But why do we have to worry about such things at all, Onigumo?" He tensed, as she knew he would at the mention of such a topic, but she chose to continue anyway. "Why can't we get married, and end all of this secrecy?"**_

_**He turned and touched her cheek with his hand. "I told you why…because I need more time to earn a name for myself. A name worthy of being yours once we're married."**_

_**She sighed and rolled away from him. "You always have such an excuse…"**_

"_**It's not an excuse, Kikyou. I truly want to make you happy, and the only way to do that is to earn some more money and respect in the eyes of the court and the King."**_

"_**You're the son of a Duke…what more respect or wealth do you need?"**_

_**She felt him touch her shoulder, and tried not to melt under his skilled fingers, but was quickly losing the battle. This was how he always steered such conversations away from the point. "You know that my father's treasury is all but gone," he finally commented, his lips next to her ear, and she shivered involuntarily. "I have to earn some of that wealth back before I can have any hope of making you a good husband."**_

_**She sighed and allowed him to put his arms around her. "You will be my undoing," she murmured. "Even Kaguya thinks so."**_

"_**Kaguya?"**_

"_**Yes…she believes that you will never marry, and that in the end you will break my heart."**_

_**He stiffened at that. "You don't believe that, do you Kikyou? You wear my ring, and I have sworn to marry you when I can. Please tell me you don't believe what Kaguya says."**_

_**She rolled over onto her back so that she could look at him, and saw, for once, genuine fear in his eyes. Unable to resist, she reached up and touched his cheek with her hand gently. "A part of me wants to, because then I could leave you for someone else and justify it to my heart. But no, I don't believe her…and I have no doubt that will be my undoing."**_

_**Onigumo's face relaxed at that and he chuckled, burying his head in her shoulder for a moment, inhaling the scent of her hair, before finally sitting back up and beginning to retrieve his clothes, which were scattered all over the room. "I won't let any harm come to you," he finally stated as he pulled his shirt on over his head. "And I swear that we'll get married before the end of the year."**_

_**Kikyou brightened at that. "Do you really mean it?"**_

_**He smiled. "Yes, I do."**_

_**She nodded. "Then I'll believe you."**_

"**_And you won't question my motives any more, or worry about what Kaguya does or does not say?" She shook her head. "You promise?"_**

_**Kikyou smiled brightly. "I promise."**_

"_**Good." He leaned down across the bed and planted one final, lasting kiss on her lips that caused desire to spring up anew within her. She had to resist the urge to pull him back down onto the bed and repeat what they had done the night before, knowing he had already risked much by staying so long. **_

"_**Good bye, my lord," she called out as he opened her door.**_

"_**Good bye, my love," he replied tenderly before shutting the door, and she could hear his retreating footsteps, along with the voice of Kaguya, who had stayed after all, reprimanding him as they walked down the hall.**_

* * *

Kikyou sighed and hugged her knees to her chest like a lost child while Kagome looked on with pity in her eyes. "That was the last time I ever saw him. That afternoon he was arrested for having burnt a house in the city to the ground and subsequently killing four innocent people." 

Blinking, Kagome tried to bring herself back to reality, but had been so engrossed in her sister's story of love and loss that she had a difficult time doing so. "But why was he arrested? He was with you."

"I know, but he had been involved in a lot of shady dealings…drugs and gambling and such…and I have no doubt that one of his old partners in crime purposefully pinned him as an 'eye witness' just to set him up."

"But why would they do that?"

Kikyou shrugged. "Revenge, I suppose…why else? He had walked out on that kind of life the moment he promised to marry me. That was why he had so little money left, because he'd squandered most of it in illegal dealings. I have no doubt his partners were angry with him for that, and wanted to get back at him for abandoning them. Onigumo himself admitted to me, once or twice in a moment of weakness," she smirked, "Usually when he'd had too much wine...that one did not simply walk out on men like that."

"But he did anyway?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For love of me…or so he claimed at the time."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. "You don't believe any more that he loved you?"

Kikyou sighed. "I don't know. At the time he seemed genuine and honest enough. But I was so naïve back then. Who knows what the truth was?"

Watching her sister, who suddenly looked so lonely and helpless, Kagome felt a great swelling of pity rise up in her heart, and she reached over to touch Kikyou's hand tenderly. The sister's eyes met. "I know he broke your heart, Kikyou, and that you broke his…but I have to believe this: if he could hate you this much now for abandoning him, then he must have loved you. For if you hadn't meant so much to him, he would have forgotten you long ago in his years in the Tower."

Kikyou couldn't help but smile slightly at that. "I suppose that's true."

Kagome watched her sister carefully, trying to decide how best to word her next question. "Kikyou...um..." She fiddled with her fingers. "If no one had interfered or told you otherwise, would you...would you have left him to face the trial alone?"

The older Higurashi sister stiffened slightly, and Kagome feared she had said something wrong, but knew that now the words couldn't be taken back.

When she did finally turn to face her sister, Kikyou's eyes were full of sorrow, and the smile on her face was slight and laced with tragedy. "No." Her answer was firm, and Kagome realized there was no question in her mind of what she would have done.

"You loved him that much, sister? So much that you didn't care about your own reputation?"

"Yes, Kagome. I was a fool perhaps...but I loved him that much."

A long but comfortable silence stretched between them, ruined only by the beautiful chiming of the magnificent church bells announcing the hour. Finally, ever the one to look towards the future, Kagome sat up straighter and sighed loudly. "So what should we do now?"

Kikyou's eyes had been closed in silent prayer throughout the silence, and now she opened them to give her sister a sideways glance. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kagome looked away, searching for the right words, "The rumors will only get worse, I have no doubt. What do you want to do about those?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "There's not much to be done about rumors, Kagome. People will say what they wish, and no one can stop them." Kikyou chuckled bitterly. "It is their god-given right to speak the truth…so long as it isn't treasonous to the King."

"Inuyasha could make it treason to speak out against you," Kagome offered, though she knew it was a stupid remark to make. "After all, King Henry VIII of England has put out a decree ordering a court marshal for anyone who dares to speak out against his mistress, Anne Boleyn."

Kikyou nodded at that, but shook her head a moment later. "You can't stop people from thinking though, Kagome. And it would be much better for Inuyasha to not exercise his power as King in this instance. If he were to do so, it would only reflect worse on me, for it would give the court reason to believe that the rumors are true."

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Kagome trailed off into silence, trying to figure out what she could do to help. "So what can I do for you, sister?"

At that Kikyou looked up and her eyes turned absolutely serious. "You can stand by my side no matter what others say about me."

"Of course…"

"No, Kagome, I mean no matter what. I mean you'll defend me even when such awful things are said about me that you'll be disgusted and tempted to believe."

"I understand, Kikyou…"

"No, you don't." Kikyou sighed and, for the first time in years, touched Kagome's cheek with all the tenderness she had once possessed. "The court is a fickle beast, little sister. And if things get too far out of control, then its hostility will turn on you as well."

"On me?" Kagome hardly believed that. But Kikyou looked so serious, and it had already started to happen… "Truly, Kikyou?"

"Yes. Truly. They will hate you for loving me. That is the nature of the court of a King. They will love you if it grants them favors, but the moment it's publicly allowed they will slander you out of jealously or spite just to watch you fall."

Kagome shuddered. How could people be so cruel? And more, how could Kikyou accept it so calmly? She wasn't even the center of such cruelty, and it was nearly driving her mad. "So what can I do? Nothing but defend you?"

"You can help keep my reputation steady; dispel the rumors as much as you can, and speak on my behalf whenever given the opportunity. No matter what happens, you must helpto ensure that my wedding to Inuyasha goes through as planned, and that the rumors of the court don't taint his mind against me."

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome breathed his name, and suddenly felt her resolve falter somewhat. All the tender feelings she felt for him, all the memories she had of him smiling at her, holding her as they danced, telling her she smelled nice…she looked away, unable to say any more.

Kikyou saw her hesitation at that, and had to swallow back her own hurt upon realizing how much her sister had come to care for her fiancé. But she knew, deep down, that it wasn't Kagome's fault, and that it had not been her choice to fall in love with a man who was already spoken for.

"Kagome," she tried again, her voice gentle as she sought for all the courtier training she had, "You ask me what you can do, and I'm telling you." She forced their eyes to meet. "You must help me see my marriage to Inuyasha through. We must put this rivalry of ours to an end, sister. We must…"

Her eyes were pleading, and Kagome felt herself jolt back to reality as a thought occurred to her.

Did Kikyou know? Had she always known?

But before she could reply, the doors to the chapel opened once more, this time to reveal Sango and Miroku, who were laughing jovially about something. When they spotted the pair, it was obvious they had found what, or rather who,they were looking for.

"Kagome!" Sango moved forward quickly, but stopped short when she saw Kikyou, her hand still on Kagome's cheek. "Good evening, my lady," she addressed formally before looking back at her longtime friend once more. "It's time for dinner, and both Kouga and the King wonder where you are."

"Dinner?" Both Higurashi sisters spoke at once, glancing up at the window to see that, in fact, the light had changed, darkening to that of dusk. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course; we're coming. Kikyou and I were just having a pleasant discussion about her upcoming wedding."

Kikyou caught on to the lie instantly and nodded as both rose to their feet, smoothing their gowns. "That's right. I needed her advice on what I should put in my bouquet."

"Of course," Sango nodded, clearly not believing a word, but knowing when to shut up and just accept what she was told. Kagome was grateful for that, and reminded of why this woman had been such a good friend for so long.

The large dining hall was full of people already, but Kouga had managed to save Kagome a seat at his side while Kikyou ascended the steps to her seat of honor beside Inuyasha, who gave her a curious stare before glancing over at Kagome, who merely looked away, unable to meet his gaze. She knew her eyes were an open book to her soul, and couldn't have him seeing the turmoil currently within her breast; that would spark far too many questions for which she didn't have any answers.

It wasn't a formal banquet, which meant people were free to sit where they chose, and everyone was conversing in pleasant tones, save for one man, who was sitting at the end of the long table looking rather sour. Kagome did her best to ignore Naraku and the way he kept looking at Kikyou as a server put a bowl of soup before her while another filled her goblet with wine.

As everyone filled their goblets, their eyes turned expectantly towards the head of the table, where it was tradition for the host of the court while on Summer Progress to make a small toast honoring the King. Obliging her role, Kagura dutifully rose from her seat to Inuyasha's left and raised her glass.

"It is my pleasure to host the King and his court in my home, and I wish him great health and much happiness in his upcoming wedding and all the years that follow in his reign."

Everyone murmured assent to that and tipped back their goblets, though Kagomethought the wine tasted sour on her tongue. It was the exact same speech Kagura had made for the past three nights, which showed she was clearly not interested insaying anything interesting or honorable.

She heard someone to her left murmur something about the way Naraku was staring at Kikyou, wondering if the future Queen noticed or enjoyed such attention, and suddenly, without realizing what she was doing, rose to her feet, her goblet in hand, her fingers shaking with sudden nervousness. The entire court turned as one to look at her, and she tried to fight back the clenching of her stomach.

She could have chosen an easier way to do this, but…

"I realize the toast has already been made," she spoke with a confidence that betrayed none of her inner insecurity, "But I would just like to say one more thing." She swallowed, knowing the path she was about to take, and that it would not be an easy one. "It occurred to me that I have not once in my role as the Summer Maiden done anything to honor my sister, the future Queen of this country. And while a mere toast cannot make up for such a grievous oversight, I can still try to make it up to her somehow." She turned to Kikyou, and refused to allow her eyes to meet Inuyasha's, for she knew if she did she'd lose her nerve and sit back down.

Raising her glass, she forced a smile to come to her face. "And so I'd like to propose a toast to my sister Kikyou Higurashi, who has proven to me, and to all of us," she allowed her eyes to roam the entire table meaningfully, "That no matter what the mistakes of the past, we can still right our wrongs and turn out to be good people in the end." She stopped her roaming eyes on Naraku and hardened her gaze in warning, though he seemed unaffected.

It was hardly a cryptic message, but Kagome hadn't meant for it to be, and so, as the rest of the court murmured a 'here, here', and as she took a sip from her glass, she watched as Kikyou gave her the most loving smile any sister could muster, mouthing a 'thank you' before sipping from her own goblet.

As for Inuyasha, he had a look of such admiration that Kagome couldn't help but notice, and had to force herself to look away quickly for fear of showing him that her heart was slowly breaking within her breast. He couldn't understand, nor would anyone else, that she had just promised her sister that she would help in any way she could to make sure her wedding went off without a hitch. She had sworn to Kikyou that she would defend her honor no matter what…and in doing so, had forsaken her own heart and trampled on any chance she'd had of having the man she was falling in love with.

And yes, she decided, she knew now that she was indeed falling in love with him, and it was as though a legion of men were marching down a hill and she was helpless to stop them.

Oh Inuyasha...

Looking back down at her soup and shakily dipping her spoon into the warm liquid, Kagome was not surprised when a tear dropped into the bowl, causing a slight ripple. She had no doubt there would be many more tears such as this.


	17. Masquerade

**Author's Notes: **Hey there, everyone! I'm finally getting out another chapter! Don't ask me why, because I don't have an answer, but for whatever reason this one was just hard to write. I knew exactly what I wanted to happen, but wasn't quite sure how I wanted to put it into words, and so it was just a slow-moving process. Oh well…I'm sorry.

In other news, I'm almost done with the website I'm working on, which will feature the songs that I mentioned in one of the previous chapters, Musical Prayer, so I'm excited about that, but in the meantime I finally set up a blog for myself…something my friends have been nagging me to do for ages now. So I've posted that link on my profile page, in case you're interested in seeing a picture of me and knowing where you can go to get daily (or almost daily) journal entries from me. Check it out! It's nothing special, but hey…it works, right? And stay tuned for the website!

On that note, I have a little favor to ask (at least I think this is what could be classified as a favor). On my website one of the pages will be called a "Question and Answer" session, where people viewing the website can email me any question they want (and I mean any question) and I'll post the question and the answer on that page. Since I don't have the website posted yet, I was wondering if you guys could ask me some questions...if you have any, anyway...to get things started? Don't just make something up, but if there's something you have been wanting to ask me then now's your chance! You'll have to ask me in a review since I no longer post my email address on my profile page. Thanks so much in advance for your help on that front!

This chapter is nice and fluffy (and loooong...my chapters just seem to keep getting longer for this story) for all of you who have been missing the Inuyasha/Kagome romance in this story. I'll admit I haven't had a whole lot of it for a few chapters now, but I promise it will be coming back in full force, along with some angst, in the very near future. So hold on tight for the ride, and enjoy!

* * *

**Kisamadesu:** It's always great to hear from new reviewers, and I just wanted to tell you that you have my full support if you want to publish any of my stories on your website. I'll put a link to it on my profile page as well! Thanks so much! 

**Nannette:** Thank you so much for pointing that out to me…I took care of it or, I suppose I should say my reviewers took care of it for me. She's removed the story, and posted an apology. So again, thank you for alerting me to that, I really appreciate it!

**Little-sango:** I guess I removed that story idea because people didn't seem all that interested in it, and I wasn't finding the kind of inspiration to come up with a full story outline for it. But now that you've said something I might very well try again! Thanks for the review!

**Arreyn:** Hey, I love history that much too! Though I'm not sure I could stand wearing a boned corset. lol Your sweet sixteen sounds like it was absolutely wonderful…I wouldn't mind doing a fair like that one of these days. Nice to know there's another history fanatic out there like me! Thanks for the review!

**Shimoyo:** Wow, pictures for me? Will you be posting them anywhere? I hope so…I love seeing fanart since I can't draw at all. And did you say your friend was drawing a manga of my stuff, or just a manga in general? Because if it was for me, I should feel extremely honored. Please let me know if you post your illustrations anywhere, so that I can see them! Thanks so much!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Sixteen: Masquerade

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_After that day, Kikyou and I became something akin to a united front against the rest of the world…or, at the very least, the world of Inuyasha's court. Naraku was everywhere, taunting her, tempting her, and as such I had to try and be everywhere too so as to provide an honest alibi should anyone accuse their future Queen of having illicit relations with any man other than the King. _

_There are many things about this world that I love…but there are also many things that I hate, and the hypocrisy of men is one of them. They believe it is their God-given right to have an affair with any woman of their choosing, and so long as it is their idea, the woman cannot be shamed. But if a man wants a divorce, or if he wants an excuse to be estranged from his wife, he'll accuse her of adultery in an instant, and everyone will shun the woman as a dishonest whore._

_And so it was with my sister; her illicit affair with the Nobleman Onigumo notwithstanding, Kikyou Higurashi had one of the cleanest, most honest reputations of any woman at court. Her virtue was not even something that could be questioned (again, disregarding her affair with Onigumo), and as such I felt enraged when I began to hear murmurs that the King's fiancée was off romping with her former lover, and that, for such an act of treason, she should be cast off or exiled. _

_Kikyou, who every woman had once wanted to know and be favored by, was now the outcast in what was soon to become her own court. If that was the case, how could she possibly hope to earn the respect of other monarchs throughout the world? _

_For the most part, I bit my tongue and let the comments and purposefully audible whispers go, knowing that, as Kikyou herself had pointed out, one could not stop people from gossiping, and that, to do so, would only make things worse in the end. Still, I could not prevent myself from snapping at a particular young girl who was clearly trying to make an impression among a group of ladies by calling my sister a whore, just as Anne Boleyn was the Great Whore of England._

_I walked forward and, God help me, I slapped her right upside the face and demanded she take it back, reminding her that she was not slandering just anyone, but her future Queen. The girl repented in front of me, but within an hour I was hearing new rumors that Kagome Higurashi, the court's own Summer Maiden, was blinded by her dedication to her family, and could not see the truth in front of her eyes. It brought tears to my eyes as I got my first true taste of the cruelty of men, knowing I had done nothing truly wrong other then defend an innocent woman. _

_Yet I had to put it all aside, and I can remember to this day screaming into my pillows before leaving my bedchamber, and then appearing in public as calm and collected as ever. For I had a Masquerade to plan, and I had sworn it would be the greatest fete anyone had ever seen, so that no one could insult the Higurashi name ever again…_

* * *

It was the night of the new moon, which meant more candles were required then normal to light up the grand ballroom. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the pitch black night, barely illuminated by stars, and sighed again, wondering why she had been so stupid as to forget about planning around the phases of the moon. It was hard enough to light up a room at night…now it was extra difficult. 

But she had managed to do it. Kagome had discovered that by placing mirrors in specific locations, along with jewels and ornaments, she could get the candles to reflect a certain way, making it seem brighter then it actually was. That, added to a roaring fire in the grand hearth, made for a warm, beautiful, almost romantic feeling.

The members of the court would be arriving at any moment, and Kagome was making some final adjustments to the lavish decorations as she checked off every necessity in her mind.

It was true, the castle of the South was a drab, sparse, unwelcome place to celebrate anything for any occasion, let alone something as joyous as a masquerade, but Kagome had managed to turn the dungeon-like feeling into an Eden of romance and mystery.

Rich white silk outlined in gold velvet hung in long strips on every wall, covering nearly all the stone, giving everything a warmer feeling thanks to the flickering of the candlelight. Red ruby clasps held the silk in place, clasping it together so that there was the appearance of upside down triangles along each wall, falling all the way to the ground, white and gold silk carpeting the floor, and then, to accent the red in the rubies, rose petals had been draped all along the floor, covering the harsh stone entirely and giving it a softer look. And even more wondrous then that was how Kagome knew by the end of the evening the entire room would smell of roses as people slowly crushed all the petals underfoot throughout the evening.

She sighed at the thought. Perhaps it had been a slightly personal indulgence, but…she just loved the smell of roses, and always had, ever since she was a little girl.

Crystal bowls filled with expensive grape wine were sitting atop eight ornamental tables framed in gold and silver with counters made of marble, stationed two along each of the four walls, and Kagome had placed two elegant thrones at the head of the room, should either the King or his future Queen care to sit and rest.

She had purposefully made Kikyou's throne just as grand, so that there could be no question of who would one day be a co-ruler of the country. It wouldn't stop the rumors, but at least it would hush them up for one night and give Kikyou some peace. After all, ever since Naraku had appeared and her ugly past had resurfaced, the older Higurashi sister had known nothing but torment from every member of the court, and it became obvious just how jealous the people of the country had been all along that a woman such as she, without royal blood, had managed to ensnare their King.

And so, even though Kagome wasn't very skilled at being a courtier who could turn a pretty phrase or defend her sister with eloquent speeches, the younger sister had decided to use the only weapon she had: her temporarily powerful role as the Summer Maiden. She decided to do everything she could to make Kikyou look like the Queen she would soon become; for, if nothing else, Kagome Higurashi was beginning to understand that giving a good show was everything and that, even if in the end she couldn't make the court love her sister, she could at least dazzle them and blind them to the reasons for why they were so jealous in the first place.

The theme of the masquerade was simple: the battle of good versus evil or, more plainly put, Heaven versus Hell. It was a very commonplace theme for a masquerade, one that was used time and time again by monarchs throughout the world in one form or fashion, but Kagome unfortunately lacked the experience to get any more creative, and so had been forced to fall back on the past accomplishments of others.

Still, she'd done her best to put her sister up in a place of honor, and as such, she and Kikyou were slated to be the two virgin angels of heaven descending to earth in radiant glory for an evening of joy and merriment. They would then be 'attacked' by demons from Hell, who would be dressed in the obvious dark color of black, before being 'rescued' by the knights of heaven.

It was all designed to symbolize something much greater than a mere story, of course, as many masquerades did. King Henry VIII was well known for putting on great shows and using them to send messages to his people, for example, such as the time when he hosted a ball where he placed a fake crown of laurel leaves around Anne Boleyn's head, as a warning that she would become his Queen despite the fact that the general population still supported their beloved Queen Katherine.

Kagome certainly had no intention of causing nearly such an uproar with her hidden messages, and had purposefully kept everything very black and white, both in the colors of the players and in the concept of the masque. It would be obvious what was good, obvious what was evil, and in the end Kikyou would emerge a shining star rescued by her golden prince.

The only problem was that the golden prince was missing, and had been ever since the sun had gone down…

Kagome had searched every inch of the castle, and yet had found no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. She was furious, because now the masque was set to begin in no more than thirty minutes, and she didn't know how she'd explain away the fact that the heroine, Kikyou, would not be rescued. That would certainly be a hidden message gone all wrong.

She could see it now: all the rumors about how Kikyou, the fallen woman, was not saved from the cruel demons of Hell just as she could not be saved from her inner turmoil and past sins in real life.

"Great," Kagome mumbled to herself, shaking her head vigorously to rid her mind of such thoughts.

The sound of rustling skirts could be heard, and Kagome heard a light chuckle, though it was somewhat weighed down by melancholy. "You shouldn't do that after Yuka spent so much time on your hair, Kagome. She'll be very upset if you appear before the court with your curls all in tatters because you couldn't stop yourself from shaking your head like a silly dog."

Kagome turned and couldn't help but hitch her breath slightly as she gazed upon her sister Kikyou, who was the perfect image of beauty and grace.

Draped in a gown of white, her sleeves tight in the style she so favored, her waistline and the outline of the gown sewn in with gold velvet to match the hangings on the walls and the carpeting on the floor, she had never looked more regal.

Kagome knew she wore a gown nearly identical, save for the fact that her sleeves remained long and loose, as always draping over her fingertips in the old style.

But more then that were other, more subtle differences, such as the way Kikyou had her hair all done up in elegant braids, some falling down over her shoulders while others rested atop her head in loops, whereas Kagome's hair was tightly curled and falling over her shoulders in a much simpler style. And, to accent the hair, Kikyou was wearing rubies and diamonds in her hair, whereas Kagome was simply wearing pearls. The entire point of such differences was to accent the fact that Kikyou was destined for greatness by giving her the more expensive jewels and modern style of hair and dress.

And, in all honesty, Kagome found that she really didn't mind as much as she thought she would. She really did hate having to dress up any more then was absolutely necessary, so it was easier when she had a specific reason for not overdoing it with her hair or makeup.

"I doubt that Yuka will even care what my hair looks like by the end of the evening," Kagome replied to her sister's comment with a smile.

Kikyou just raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

"Well, if she's enjoying herself she'll have other things to grab her attention besides me and whether or not my hair survives the night." Even Kikyou couldn't help but chuckle at the slightly provocative joke, for it was well known what many men and women did once they became befuddled with wine during such a party as a masque, and Kagome was grateful she had brought a smile to her sister's face, if even for just a few moments.

They made one final sweep around the large ballroom to assure themselves that everything was in place before quickly moving through the side doors into a separate, smaller room where the other 'players' in the masque were waiting, making any last minute adjustments to their costumes.

Kagome glanced over the mass of men and women, some dressed in black as the demons of Hell while others were dressed in vibrant gold as the knights of Heaven, desperately trying to locate a wealth of silver hair…and sighed in a fury of frustration when she finished her search with nothing.

"Kikyou, where is the King?"

"What?" The older woman blinked and looked around, as though noticing for the first time that her fiancé was not there.

Kagome rolled her eyes, wondering how two people who were in love could be so unaware of each other all the time. Sometimes she wondered if they really were in love, or ever had been…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as Kikyou replied. "I don't know, Kagome. I assumed he would be here with the others, preparing for the performance."

"Well he's not," Kagome snapped out of sheer impatience and frustration. Of all the nights to let her down!

"Kagome!" She turned to see Kouga bounding toward her excitedly, dressed in his own glamorous suit of gold. He was clearly very proud to be one of the knights of Heaven, especially since he was the one who would be 'saving' her.

"Kouga!" Suddenly she had an idea. "Kouga, have you seen the King?"

"Inuyasha? No…I thought he was with you two."

She shook her head. "He isn't, and I haven't seen him all evening. He's supposed to play the leader of the knights, as you know, and be the one to rescue Kikyou from the demons." She made a wide gesture with her arms. "But he's not here."

The wolf man looked at her blankly and she could tell that he was completely missing the point. "So what's the problem, Kagome?"

She sighed in frustration. Kouga was a wonderful man with impeccable manners, but he could still sometimes be as dense as a wooden post. "The problem," she hissed through clenched teeth, not wanting to cause any sort of major scene, "Is that without the King, there is no one to 'save' Kikyou, and she, more than anyone, needs to be saved tonight."

"What?" Kouga blinked, and she gave him a hard, meaningful look before glancing over at her sister, who was chatting amicably with one of the younger women of the court. Suddenly a light dawned in his eyes, and the wolf realized what she was trying to say. "Oh…I see, so you're wanting me to save Kikyou since the worthless mutt couldn't show."

"Hush," she hissed again, "You can't be heard speaking of the King that way."

At that Kouga raised an eyebrow in surprise. "And since when did you become such an ardent defender of his, Kagome?" He winked. "I thought you and I had promised to have many treasonous conversations together about the King and his court."

Kagome blushed beet red from head to toe, and could have slapped herself for making such an obvious, open statement about her feelings regarding the King. "Never mind that," she finally changed the subject, "Will you do this for me Kouga?"

He gave her one of his brightest smiles, his blue eyes twinkling, and Kagome found herself wondering, yet again, why she couldn't just feel for him what she felt for Inuyasha. Things would be so much simpler that way…

"You can count on me, Kagome," he gave her a mock salute, and she giggled.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Why, I am saluting my lady."

"Your lady?" She touched his cheek fondly. "I believe you are still above me, my lord. We are not yet married."

He winked again, his smile widening. "Ah, that may be true, but in my heart, you are my Queen already…the lady of my heart. And I salute you."

Kagome blushed an even brighter shade of red and wished he'd just stop this nonsense, but couldn't help catching a small amount of his good humor and holding onto it for herself. "Oh stop it, you silly fool, and promise that you'll be there for Kikyou when the time comes."

He sobered up slightly and nodded. "Of course, Kagome. I'd do anything for you. My only regret is that I can't save you now." He looked around. "Come to think of it, who will be the one to save you?"

She waved her hand as though it didn't matter and, in all honesty, it didn't really. Kikyou was the priority, and that would be so for a long time to come. The thought caused her to feel momentarily exhausted…to think that she'd have to keep up this kind of energy for at least another month, when her sister's wedding was finally over!

"I'm sure someone will take the hint when they realize that you've gone to save someone else, Kouga," she replied earnestly. "And besides, this show is not for me, it is for her." She gave him another meaningful glance. "You know that as well as I."

He nodded seriously. "That I do, though I'm still not sure I understand why you insist on defending a sister who, up until recently, treated you like you were invisible."

Kagome looked away for an instant, knowing, in her heart, that she had asked herself that question many times since that evening when she'd made the toast before the entire court nearly two weeks ago. That had been the worst choice she could have made in terms of making her own life easy, and she often wondered why she was sacrificing her happiness for a woman who had been so cruel to her for so many years…

And yet, she thought with a smile as she looked back at Kouga, the answer was simple, and just as honest. "She's my sister, Kouga…and, for better or for worse, I can't change that. I love her."

He chuckled, though there was a slight trace of bitterness behind the sound, and he touched her cheek with his hand, his warm fingers giving her a slight chill, though not in a bad way. She just wished it was someone else's fingers touching her face…the fingers that had touched her cheek that day on the jousting field at the home of Bankotsu with the sun on her face and the wind in her hair, a pair of amber eyes gazing at her with such tenderness, such…such…

"You know something?" Kouga commented, and she had to shake her head yet again to clear it of such thoughts. She could not be thinking of the King in such a way. She could not.

"What?"

"You almost sounded a moment ago like someone making a marriage vow, not an oath to protect a sister."

At that Kagome looked him directly in the eyes and nodded her head firmly. "That's because the bond between sisters is just as sacred as the bond between a man and a wife, if not even more so. She and I are bound by blood. She taught me to read and to write, and how to dance." Her eyes turned soft as she spoke. "She listened to me practice on my violin for hours, even in the beginning when I sounded terrible, and I helped her sit her horse better because I always was the better rider." Kagome glanced one more time at Kikyou before looking back at her fiancé. "The bond she and I share is not something that is easily broken, and it is my duty to help her. You understand, don't you, Kouga?"

He sighed and removed his hand from her cheek, shrugging his shoulders. "No, I don't, because I was an only child growing up. But I trust your judgment Kagome, and if you truly believe that this is the right thing to do, then I'll follow your lead."

She nodded at that and smiled as she heard the musicians from the other room begin warming up. Clapping her hands, she gained the attention of all the performers and nodded for them to don their masks, the signal that it was time to begin.

* * *

The night was feeling long and exhausting already, and the masquerade had yet to actually begin. But Inuyasha seemed to be the only one who felt that way, because everyone around him was jostling about excitedly, speculating on how the masquerade would be, wondering if Kagome could pull off such a fete with so little personal experience while trying to get a good view of the main floor, where the small play would be acted out before the dancing and merriment would truly commence. 

He smirked slightly as he felt someone bumping him aside to get a better look at the lavishly decorated room, the poor man not even realizing that he had just committed a horrendous act of treason. There had been several others to commit such a crime that evening, and it was as though none of the court recognized their own King.

And why should they?

Tonight, he looked nothing like the mighty hanyou King his people had come to know. His hair, normally vibrantly silver and reflecting the light of the candles like the bowls of crystal on the nearby tables, was now a mane of simple, ordinary black, and his eyes, normally the stunning amber that so many painters had tried to capture when drawing his portraits, were nothing more than a slightly unusual violet color, similar to that of Miroku's.

Truly, he thought as he passed a nearby mirror placed on a table, noting the human ears where he normally had none, his violet eyes peeping through a mask of gold that covered him from the nose up and was held to his face by a string at the back of his head, the man before him was a stranger to this court.

And he hated this stranger who he knew so well!

Inuyasha loathed the pathetic, weak human body he was forced into once a month thanks to his annoying human blood, the one trait that truly marked him as a hanyou…he hated the fact that he could no longer smell, especially tonight, with the scent of roses so obvious in the air. He wanted nothing more than to inhale that scent and let it surround him for the entire night…but instead he was forced to enjoy it with the same limitations as the rest of the men and women around him. And more then that, he hated how his ears felt like they'd been stuffed with cotton, making everything seem like it was coming out of a vacuum.

But most of all, Inuyasha hated being human because it made him hate the part of him that came from his mother. He always felt guilty for wishing he could avoid this single night every month, because he felt, in some way, that it was dishonoring her memory, as though he were saying by hating his human body he hated her as well.

Walking over to one of the crystal bowls and taking a goblet of wine for himself, Inuyasha took a moment to truly survey the utter transformation Kagome had wrought on the room, and in spite of his normally uncaring attitude, he had to admit that she had done a brilliant job, just like…

He shook his head, refusing to make that comparison yet again. He'd made it too many times already, and each time he did the walls around his heart cracked more, the actual organ softening further. Things were hard enough as it was, and he certainly didn't need to complicate things.

The sound of the musicians warming up their instruments reached his ears, causing the hanyou to turn and see the rest of the masked performers begin to make their entrance, doing the customary mingling with the rest of the court before the actual spectacle began.

Inuyasha knew that by now Kagome was probably furious, for he'd heard several people running throughout the hallways trying to find him, including Kagome herself, and Miroku, more then once, had actually suggested that Inuyasha just tell her his secret so that she'd stop heckling him for answers as to the whereabouts of the King.

Nevertheless, he was still dressed as one of the golden knights, his pants and shirt gold and shimmering with glitter, his golden mask giving what was left of his visible skin a very ethereal glow. A fake sword was at his waist, as was the case with all the other players, and since it was the night of the new moon Inuyasha had decided to just forgo wearing the tetsusaiga as well. There was no chance of him turning demon that night, after all...it was one of the very few perks of turning human.

He was very well aware of the fact that he was supposed to be the one to rescue Kikyou from the demons of Hell, and also knew that he had no intention of doing so. He didn't need to draw any attention to himself, after all. So, in the end, Inuyasha only hoped that Kagome had managed to figure something out.

The only downside in his plan was that Kagome now, no doubt, thought him unreliable, and for some unexplainable reason that thought just didn't sit well in his gut.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, the first strains of a pleasant sounding waltz drifted through the room, and every member of the court parted from the long white carpet that represented the "stage" for the players, directing their attention towards the elevated head of the room where two thrones would eventually be placed but, for the moment, served as the place of "heaven" where the two angels would descend.

And descend they did, in grand fashion.

Inuyasha felt his breath hitch as he watched the two Higurashi sisters, dressed in radiant virgin white and gold, make their appearance, their arms linked and their heads bent in fake conversation as they moved down the three steps that had been provided to reach the ground floor.

He knew instantly who Kagome was by her draping sleeves, but even more then that, also knew her by the modest way she was dressed in comparison to Kikyou. They both wore masks of white over their faces, covering them from the nose up, but Kikyou's slightly longer hair was fixed up in a much fancier style, and her head was adorned with rich diamonds and rubies, whereas Kagome wore nothing more than a crown of pearls.

And yet, he decided, she would have looked ugly in anything else. Kagome was the kind of person who wore modesty well, and grandness like an ugly medusa head. She defined the concept of understated beauty, and, for some reason, Inuyasha found that he liked her more for it because he was such a conservative, inner person himself.

It was odd that he was forced, due to his station, to dress so grandly and yet was so drawn into a shell, and yet she dressed so modestly and was one of the most open people he'd ever met.

Not for the first time, Inuyasha thought that they were much better suited for one another than he and Kikyou were. Kikyou insisted on grand parties and elegant gowns and jewels, whereas he did not. Kikyou insisted on always making public appearances, whereas he did not. And while, in most cases, that would be alright, for some reason Inuyasha just felt, more and more, a rift, as though someone were cutting apart the pieces of a puzzle so that they no longer quite fit together.

And he admitted to himself, watching as Kagome turned to face the crowd to make her first open statement, in all honesty perhaps the pieces of this particular puzzle had never quite fit together perfectly to begin with.

"Why sister, the night is so beautiful," Kagome declared loudly, her voice ringing out over the audience like the peal of church bells, and her beautiful mouth curved up into a radiant smile. "I am so glad you insisted we come to earth."

Kikyou stepped forward, and when she spoke her voice was exactly the opposite, deep and rich, like thick velvet against the skin or dark chocolate in the mouth. But it was no less enchanting or beautiful. "Indeed, we needed a change. Heaven is beautiful, but I have come to believe that earth has its own beauty that the angels miss."

"I agree," Kagome replied melodramatically, her head nodding in a very overdone sort of way so that everyone in the farthest corners of the room could know that she agreed with that last statement.

And so it continued for several minutes, the two women frolicking together around the small space, pretending to catch butterflies and admire beds of flowers, and Inuyasha slowly felt himself being drawn into this ridiculous little storyline.

He'd come to the conclusion that Kagome had made a huge mistake trying to make Kikyou look more refined, though he knew exactly why she'd done it. For the past two weeks she'd been doing everything in her power to defend Kikyou and make her older sister look like a spotless angel in the eyes of the court…something he was fast coming to admire.

Still, for some reason, at least to his eyes she should have made Kikyou the understated beauty, because suddenly the older Higurashi sister looked overdressed, as though she were an imposter in Heaven whereas Kagome had returned home to where she truly belonged.

He only hoped the rest of the court didn't see it that way as well.

Suddenly the music changed its tune to a much faster, darker melody, and at least a dozen men and women dressed all in black jumped forth, bringing a gasp from the audience as they rushed the two innocent angels with shouts and cries. Kagome and Kikyou did a marvelous job of feigning shock, and before long they were whirling and twirling about in a fast dance that was supposed to represent a beautifully choreographed "struggle".

Inuyasha smirked proudly as he heard several men and women around him comment on the beautiful scene, praising Kagome for her ability to do such a thing without much experience, commenting on her beauty and natural grace on the dance floor. Unfortunately, to his dismay, nothing was said about Kikyou…though he supposed he should be grateful that it meant nothing bad was being said about her either.

Finally the music grew to a frantic pace, and Kagome stopped what she was doing and turned with a start in the arms of what looked to be Miroku who was, to Inuyasha's annoyance, holding Kagome a little too firmly about the hips. "Oh!" Kagome cried. "Someone help us! We are naught but poor angels from heaven!"

And with that cry for help, Inuyasha and the others burst forth from the crowd dressed in their shining gold costumes, and Kagome couldn't help but forget for a moment that she was an angel in peril and smirk in triumph, knowing that her masque was coming together as a huge success.

She saw a familiar wolf with a ponytail and blue eyes grinning through his mask leap forward and pull Kikyou into his arms as she swooned dramatically, falling against his body in relief, and Kagome waited for her own rescuer, who she had decided would be Hojo. She giggled inwardly as she recalled how excited he'd become when he'd learned about his newly acquired honor, watching as the extremely shy brown-haired boy moved towards her, and waited to make her dramatic move, falling forward and trusting him to catch her...

But rather than being grasped by the shy, somewhat weak arms she was expecting, Kagome found herself suddenly pressed against an extremely strong, well-defined chest, lean, muscular arms wrapping around her waist and holding her securely. A tingling sensation ran through her body, as though she'd been shocked by a bolt of lightening, and she gasped at the familiarity of it.

Inuyasha made her feel like that every time he even looked at her. So why was she feeling this now? Surely he hadn't been the one to…?

She looked up for the first time at her rescuer, and felt her heart sink slightly in disappointment as she gazed into a pair of unfamiliar violet eyes, black hair framing the man's vibrant golden mask. It wasn't Inuyasha…so why did he feel so familiar?

"I believe you are safe now, beautiful angel," he whispered, his voice husky, and Kagome found herself blushing from both embarrassment and pleasure.

His voice…

So familiar…

"I…" Kagome swallowed. "I thank you for that, my lord."

He nodded, and the musicians stopped playing to the applause of the entire court as all of the players took a bow while members of the crowd called for an unmasking. And so, with great drama, one by one every knight and demon removed his or her mask, eliciting a gasp of delight from the crowd every time someone new was revealed, until finally the only three who remained were Kagome, Kikyou, and Kagome's secret golden knight.

Kikyou removed her mask with a great show of elegance, pulling it over her face and through her hair so that her long ebony locks tumbled down over her shoulders, suddenly released from the clasps that had been holding it in place, though it still remained in several small braids. The crowd smiled and commented on her beauty, to which she nodded politely in reply before turning to Kagome, who also removed her mask, though in a much simpler fashion, a beaming smile on her face.

"Now we shall dance!" Kikyou exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together as though she was already Queen, and the musicians nodded, striking up a waltz, and it didn't take long for the rose petal-carpeted floor to be swarmed by people.

Kagome noted that her sister was instantly swept away by a handsome young man who she did not know, and smiled. Kikyou had always been a woman to attract the most handsome of men, after all, and tonight she was going to use that to her advantage, doing what she had done once before when she'd first come to court at the tender age of thirteen, charming the court by showing them just how dazzling she could be.

Watching her move about, Kagome noted with silent relief that their plan seemed to be working because both noblemen and women alike were watching the older Higurashi sister with a mixture of awe and admiration.

"You will not dance?"

Startled, Kagome turnedher eyes away from Kikyou and faced the owner of the voice, who turned out to be her mystery man, and smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "I have no one to dance with, it would seem."

The man looked down at the floor, and Kagome wondered briefly why he had not removed his mask with the others, but pushed it aside as he looked up and met her gaze, causing her breath to catch. Why did this stranger have such an effect on her? And why did his voice sound so familiar?

"I suppose you could dance with me," he finally replied, as though it were the only option, and not a good one at that.

Kagome chuckled lightly. "You suppose? Am I that unappealing, my lord?"

"Not at all, fair lady," he replied, "I just supposed you would rather dance with your fiancé, or someone of higher stature than I."

She cocked her head. "And how do I know you are not of high stature?"

He shrugged. "You don't, I suppose."

"Well isn't that the point of a masque? To dance with complete strangers while hiding behind your costume?"

Again, the mystery man shrugged and looked out at the dancers before looking back at her once more, and for an instant Kagome thought she saw his eyes soften tenderly. That caused her even more puzzlement then before. Why was he acting this way? Why was he acting as though he already knew her? And why did she have the feeling that he was right?

After listening to the music and watchingdozens of happy couplescircle the room for several minutes, the man finallycoughed and rocked back on his heels nervously. "You didn't answer my question, Lady Kagome."

She looked at him. "What question was that?"

"Whether or not you would dance with me."

She laughed heartily at that. "I don't believe you ever truly asked, my lord. You merely gave me an ultimatum."

"Did I?" She saw the corners of his lips curve up in a smirk…a painfully familiar smirk full of arrogance and confidence.

"Yes,"Kagome replied carefully, feeling suspicious once more, wanting to know who this man truly was. "You did."

"Well then, I suppose I should just ask you…would you care to dance, Lady Kagome?"

Deciding that was the best way to get to know him, and also considering the fact that her fiance was currently dancing with Sango in order to save the poor woman from Miroku's wandering hands, Kagome found herself nodding. "I would be delighted, my lord."

That was all it took, because the man sprang into action, almost like an excited boy, taking her hand in his firm grip and whirling her out onto the floor amidst the other dancers, who quickly noticed the fact that Kagome Higurashi was dancing with a man other than the King or her fiancé.

There was little time for talking for a while, the two of them simply dancing, their bodies pulling the music inward until they both seemed to radiate the beat in every movement they made, and Kagome thought she had never felt so aroused in her entire life…save for the one time she had danced with the King. And that thought just kept nagging at her as the night wore on.

The King…Inuyasha…

Finally, after what felt like hours but had probably only been about thirty minutes, the musicians struck up a slow moving waltz, and Kagome at last had the opportunity to speak to her mystery man, who placed a possessive hand at her waist and guided her firmly about the room with the other.

"Tell me more about yourself."

He looked at her sharply, as though she were asking him questions he didn't like. "What do you mean?"

She giggled. "I mean, what is your name? Who are your family? I know so little about you, and yet you are my golden knight of the evening."

The man snorted indignantly, and that caused Kagome to catch herself, looking at him more closely. Still...the pieces of the puzzle weren't quite fitting together…

Kagome decided to push a little further. "I have a right to know, since you did act a little presumptuously by taking Hojo's place in the masque."

"Hojo?" The man grunted. "He is a wimpy boy not worthy enoughto wipe your shoes."

"Is that so?" She opened her eyes slightly. "And who are you to judge? He is a very kind young man, and a good friend."

"Keh."

At that Kagome froze, stopping dead in the middle of the dance floor, causing another couple to bump into her back and her partner to stumble as he moved, expecting her to move with him. But she suddenly didn't care.

That sound. That arrogant, dismissive sound that only he ever made…

And suddenly she understood, wondering why she had not seen it before. Even behind the mask, she could see the same intensity in those violet eyes that she normally saw in amber, and his hair, while black, was still just as long and glaringly different. The only main thing she didn't understand was what had happened to his hanyou ears, but still… _"Inuyasha?"_

Inuyasha froze, looking down at her through his golden mask and feeling his jaw go slack in shock. How had she possibly figured this out? How did she know?

Damn it all, he'd known it had been a mistake to do this, and yet he hadn't been able to stop himself when he'd seen that ridiculous Hobo friend of hers moving forward to take a spot that he had, suddenly, felt was rightfully his. All he'd wanted was to hold her, to feel her body pressed against his own, to hear her sigh in relief as he caught her, and to dance with her as they'd danced that night.

But now, because of his stupidity,he was really in hot water…

Without thinking,Inuyasha grabbed her firmly about the wrist, ignoring the curious eyes around them, including those of Kikyou who was currently dancing with a sandy-haired young man, and pulled her away, towards the doors that led into the outer chambers of the great hall. But he didn't stop there, leading her up the stairs and down another long hallway into a large room with a roaring fire, the stone floor covered in plush animal hide, a large desk in the far corner by several windows, piled high with papers.

This was his study.

He whirled on Kagome. "How did you know it was me?"

She blinked, still trying to process the fact that this man, this human man, was really Inuyasha, and at first didn't respond. Her mind was racing, and Kagome foundshe had to adjust her ears to the sudden silence and her eyes tothe instant near-darkness of the room.

When she finally did respond, her voice was nothing more than a squeak. "Is it really you, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou grunted again and, with an exaggerated nod of his head, whipped away his golden mask, revealing his human face.

Kagomegasped.

True, his eyes had completely changed, but were still no less stunning in their violet color, his gaze intense, still causing her to feel like this man could see through to her very soul, stirring foreign desires within the pit of her belly. And his hair was just as shiny, just as beautiful in her eyes, though she had to admit that she preferred it silver.

It was, without a doubt, Inuyasha.

But it was also a very human Inuyasha.

"I don't understand," she finally managed to sputter, putting her fingers to her lips, detouring what had origninally been a course for the hanyou's face. "Inuyasha, what's happened to you? Were you cursed by black magic?"

He grunted and rolled his eyes as though she had asked an absolutely foolish question and shook his head. "No, stupid; I'm a hanyou, remember? Because of that, I turn human once a month, on the night of the new moon."

"The night of the new moon…?" She turned and glanced out the large paned windows, noting again the absence of the pearly orb in the sky,and suddenly felt some answers shift into place in her mind. "So that's why you weren't around today when I needed you."

At that Inuyasha actually looked away, slightly sheepish. "I didn't mean to just let you down, Kagome; I'm not an unreliable person. I just can't risk the entire court knowing about this, because then my enemies would know, and they would use this weakness to their advantage."

"This is a weakness?"

"Of course!" He waved his hands about as though that were the most obvious thing in the world. "How could it not be? I've lost my demon strength, my sense of smell, my sharp hearing skills…I've lost it all. I'm nothing in this pathetic human body…"

Kagome crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed look. "It's not so bad being human, you know. Besides, you certainly seem the same to me; at least your attitude hasn't changed."

That caused his tangent to stop, and Inuyasha looked at her with a piercing glare. "And what is that supposed to mean, wench?"

She walked over and pulled roughly on his hair, to which he winced. "I told you never to call me that, and I meant it. What I meant was you're still just as arrogant and just as rude as you always are."

"Keh, I'm not rude."

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" They both stuck their tongues out at each other, looking very childish, and while Kagome was wondering why she had wanted to see him so much in the first place, Inuyasha pondered how he could have ever thought he and this woman were better suited for one another than he and Kikyou. They fought all the time!

Kagome was the first to break eye contact and move towards the window, where the little starlight, combined with the glow from the fire, caused her white and gold gown to glow, giving her the appearance of truly being an angel from heaven. Inuyasha had to force himself not to audibly draw in a breath of wonder at the sight. She was so beautiful…

He shook his head, remembering why they were there, and his secret that she now knew. It hung between them like some ugly ghost.

"Kagome," he turned her about somewhat roughly so that she met his gaze, and he fixed her with a hard stare, his hands on her shoulders. "You can't tell anyone about this, do you understand? It would ruin me. It would absolutely ruin me, and any authority I have over the people of this country…"

She put a finger to his lips to stop his rambling, and the hanyou obeyed, feeling his lips tremble, on fire at her touch. "Don't you trust me at all, Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice sweet and lilting.

He looked away, feeling slightly ashamed. "Kagome…" Did he trust her? "Of course I do." The answer came easier then he'd expected.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I don't know…it's just that this is such a huge secret to keep…"

She smiled brighter. "Then maybe I can help you keep it, and share your burden. Who else knows besides me?"

"Miroku and Shippou."

Kagome blinked. "Not Kikyou?"

At that he blushed. "No."

No matter how much control she had learned to hold over her emotions, not even Kagome could hide her surprise at that piece of information. Inuyasha hadn't told the woman he was to marry, the one woman who had every right to know, about this secret of his? "Inuyasha…"

"I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it!" He snapped, and she jumped slightly at his suddenly sharp tone.

"I didn't mean any offense," she offered, and saw his shoulders slump slightly, his face clouding over in guilt. He was so much more expressive, she thought, right now then he ever was otherwise. Was it perhaps because he was human? Did his human blood make him more emotional?

"I know, Kagome," he finally replied, sounding very tired. He felt tired. He was just as exhausted as she was, trying to fend off the rumors circulating around his future wife, trying to fight off his own embarrassment as well by being surrounded by such a scandal in the first place. "Just…understand that I have my reasons for not telling her."

There was a brief silence, in which time Kagome actually considered trying to convince him that he was wrong in not telling Kikyou, but finally just nodded her head, realizing it wasn't her place. "As you wish, Inuyasha."

Her tone was so soft, so understanding, that the hanyou couldn't help but turn back around to look at her again, the black sky of night framing her face, her skin glowing as it reflected the firelight. Her eyes seemed even deeper and more complex than normal, her cheeks rosy from the exertion of dancing, her lips suddenly seeming very full and kissable.

He slapped himself mentally.

Kissable? What the hell was he thinking? This was Kagome, his soon to be sister-in-law! It was bad enough already that his fiancée was rumored to be having an affair…he sure as hell didn't need to start rumors of his own!

And yet…Inuyasha couldn't resist the warmth that was slowly invading his heart, making him feel safe and protected in a way he'd never known before. He felt secure in her presence, as though a missing part of him had finally returned, allowing him a sense of completeness.

"Kagome…" He stepped forward a few feet, closer to her form, and she stared back at him with an unflinching gaze, lost in his eyes, which were still just as mesmerizing as always, despite the fact that they were a different color.

"Inuyasha…" Suddenly, as though a wall was being torn down, Kagome felt all the exhaustion, all the fear, and all the longing that had been building up in her heart for nearly a month collapse in a rush of emotion, and she found herself throwing her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. She felt him stiffen momentarily, but then relax, and eventually his arms even circled her waist, holding her gently.

She whimpered. "I'm so tired of everything, Inuyasha…"

He sighed and leaned his cheek against the top of her head, even with his human nose able to smell the faint scent of roses. Inuyasha smiled. "I know…I'm tired too. But while I was born to this kind of responsibility, and have created some of my own troubles through bad decisions," he thought of Kikyou, trying to decide if she qualified as one of those bad decisions, "You were innocent of all of this, and I am truly sorry for bringing you into all of this by making you the Summer Maiden."

At that Kagome pulled back slightly, though not enough so that he released his grip around her waist, and placed her palms on his chest. "Don't you ever say that, Inuyasha," she whispered fervently, meaning every word. "I don't regret one moment that I have spent at your court. Not one moment…"

He chuckled at that. "Somehow I doubt that, Kagome…considering the fact that I can think of a few moments I'm sure you'd rather forget." He thought about their first encounter in the rose gardens, and that first night when they'd danced and she'd offended him with her statement that he was unhappy. How long ago that all seemed now…and how insignificant considering where their relationship had gone since then.

But, he thought seriously, where exactly was that? Where had their relationship ended up anyway? He knew where he wanted it to go...or at least, where the non-rational part of him wanted it to go. But that wasn't even something he could risk thinking about.

Inuyasha felt warm fingers brush his cheek, bringing him back to reality as he looked down at the woman in his arms, her kind face very serious. It felt so natural to hold her, as though he'd been doing it all his life.

"I mean it, Inuyasha. I don't regret any of the time I've spent here, because…it's allowed me to get to know you." She looked down at the floor. "I can't imagine not knowing you now."

"Kagome…" His heart fluttered, as though joyous, at her confession, but he couldn't ignore the fact that some part of him was also warning against what could come. His instincts told him to run away and never look back, and yet, for some reason the hanyou suddenly had no inclination to do so.

Her fingers still on his cheek, scorching his skin, Kagome smiled. "You've been my savior throughout all of this," she stated firmly. "You've brought me back from the edge several times just by being near me. And now, with all this nonsense about Kikyou and Naraku, I've never needed that support more."

Inuyasha found himself leaning against her hand as he replied, his voice suddenly sounding very heavy with longing and desire. "You're very brave to defend her like you are, Kagome. Most women would flee from scandal to save their own reputations…but not you." He chuckled. "You just ride right into the fray. What a soldier you'd make, if you were a man."

She grinned at that rather...unromantic statement. But then again, this was Inuyasha. What else had she been expecting? "Coming from you, I'd say that's quite a compliment."

He grunted. "It sure as hell is."

Another, longer silence passed between them, nothing interrupting it save for the occasional crackling of the burning wood in the fireplace, and without realizing what was happening, the two drew closer together, pulled by some unseen force that they both knew was dangerous and yet were also unwilling to stop. And what was more, it felt so right...so very right to Kagome, who had longed for true love her entire life, and was on the edge of finding it at last...

"Inuyasha, I…" She started to speak, but before Kagome got out another word, she suddenly felt soft lips pressed against her own, and her eyes flew wide open in shock.

He was kissing her! He was actually kissing her! Her first kiss...

And yet, before she even had a chance to savor the moment he was pulling away again, so quickly she thought perhaps her skin was hotter than she thought and that she had actually burned him. He looked upon her as though she were suddenly some dangerous thing that had to be avoided, and put a shaking hand to his lips.

"Inuyasha…" She spoke his name again, unsure of what else to say, but knowing that she wanted to say something important.

"Kagome…" He tried to speak, but his voice caught, and suddenly, without warning, Inuyasha turned and sprinted out of the room, leaving her alone, still standing by the window.

Unsure of what else to do, Kagome mimicked his actions and brought a finger to her lips, wishing the kiss had lasted longer and yet also recognizing, with a growing sense of fear, that it never should have happened at all.

Glancing up at the night sky, she folded her hands in silent prayer, begging for strength and knowing that Pandora's box had just been opened.

"God grant me strength and forgiveness," she murmured calmly, as though nothing was wrong. But inwardly her mind was screaming in terror: What have I done? What have I done?

Up until then, she had known that Inuyasha, her King and her sister's fiance, was slowly worming his way into her heart, unintentionally, and that she had been consciously pushing him away. It had been simpler, because there had been nothing to hold her to him, nothing that would pull her back time and time again, but now…

She looked back at the door where he had so suddenly disappeared, and reached out a trembling hand as though to pull him back, even though he was long gone.

"…I love you."

Kagome finished the sentence she had started to say to him a moment earlier, shocking herself at the verbalization of such a reality and feeling the weight of the truth settling upon her shoulders. Such a heavy burden she would now have to bear!

What had she done? What was she to do now?

Familiar questions internally bombarded her mind, and Kagome hugged herself tightly, trying to make all of the sudden desperation go away.

She would do best to just deny the night had ever happened and convince her mind and her heart to just forget. That is what Kikyou would do...and yet Kagome knew that wasn't possible. She could possibly lie to the court, and she could pretend everything was alright with her sister, but Kagome Higurashi could never lie to herself.

And because of that, because of an honesty that most people would regard as a blessing, she knew she was doomed...


	18. Lessons in Foreign Policy

**Author's Notes: **Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I think this chapter will be worth the wait (it's so long…eep!). I won't leave an extra long note this time, because I know you're all anxious to read, but I just want to say thanks to all of you for your reviews…the last chapter received over 80 reviews all by itself! Holy cow! Never in my wildest dreams could I have hoped for something like that! I guess you all liked that kiss, eh?

Anyway, this chapter has a little more in terms of looking at the rest of the world that Inuyasha's country is a part of, dealing with the possible war between England and Spain, and how that affects our character's country. But I promise that Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship will continue to develop, and the angst will continue to get worse for a while…sorry about that. But it will be worth it in the end, I promise. I hope, anyway, that it will…so enjoy!

* * *

**Check out this Fan Art!**

Hey everyone, here are links to some art done by Shimoyo, one of my wonderful reviewers. Her work is beautiful, so I hope you check it out! The first picture she drew after being inspired by the last chapter of this story, and the second is something she feels kind of applies to 'The Confessions Trilogy', and I agree. I had to put spaces in random places so the address would show up, and there's also oneplace where thereshould be a percent sign, but the dumb computer won't post it for some reason (and I tell you were that spotis),so just be sure to remember that. Enjoy, and remember, if you'd like credit in one of the chapters for pictures you've done of my stories, as well as credit on my profile page, just let me know! Thanks Shimoyo!

Picture from "The King's Mistress":  
- http:img. photobucket .com /albums/v521/ TheFuries/ Kashis (insert percent sign here) 20Stuff/behindthemask.jpg

Picture from "The Confessions Trilogy":  
- http:img. photobucket .com /albums/v521/ TheFuries/ Kashis (insert percent sign here) 20Stuff/kagome1.jpg

* * *

**Question/Answer Session**

I'm answering questions, just like I promised, and these will be going up on my website when I get the chance, so if you have more, just ask, and here's the answers for the ones I've received.

**Question:** Why do you end all your posts with "blessings!"? An aspiring nun, perhaps?

**Answer:** No, it's nothing like that. I do have faith, but I am not an overly religious person…in fact, I don't even go to church because I'm gone on the weekends so much I'd never be there. That's just something I've come to say a lot lately, and in my mind it means be safe, be happy, and be well. I see it in a secular sense, I suppose.

* * *

**Killabri:** I answered your other two questions on my blog since they wouldn't have made any sense to anyone else. Thanks as always for reviewing…I love hearing your thoughts and opinions! 

**babyblueangel:** You are correct about the fiancé terms, although they would use those in that time as well. But I am sure that Katherine was spelled with a K, and there were most definitely prostitutes and whorehouses. There was a famous one just up the river from Whitehall palace in England, where all of the men of the English court would go and romp through the times of Elizabeth I. Women who were prostitutes were not well thought of, but at the same time it was a practice in society that was (unfortunately) accepted, although some women hated it because it meant their husbands were unfaithful most of the time.

**Shimoyo:** I told you before in an email, but your pictures are beautiful! I can't wait to see more from you when you have the time, and, if it wasn't completely ruined, I'd love to see the manga your friend was doing for me if it ever eventually gets posted somewhere. Wonderful job!

**Judy Stitcher:** A degree in history? Yikes…that's intimidating. You may notice some things that I got wrong in this chapter then, and if that's the case, just let me know, because while I am taking some liberties (which you've probably already noticed) I'm still trying to stay mostly true to the facts of the time. Thanks for the review!

**little-sango:** Eeep! I'm sorry for making you spill coke on the floor, that can be a pain in the butt to clean up…I know from personal experience. I'm doing alright, and thanks for asking. Really, really, really busy, and very, very, very tired, but still I'm okay. Lots of homework, as always, and lots of singing stuff, but that's alright, I love to sing so I don't care. Thanks for always reviewing!

**MistyWind:** Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you on this, but I figured for good measure I'd best give you an answer. I wasn't sure if you wanted it up with the other questions for everyone to see, so sorry if it wasn't. Anyway…about this guy of yours…if he's shy then he's going to be really, really hard to read. But I'd say that because he's shy, he wouldn't have danced with you unless he likes you. Unfortunately, you're going to have to take the initiative (if you haven't already) and ask him out, but I say go for it! You're lucky…I'm still looking for my first "Mister Perfect".

**Kisamadesu:** I just have to tell you that I checked out your artwork on that website where you'll be posting my stories translated, and I just have to say one thing: holy crap girl! You're an awesome artist! They were amazing pictures, and if you ever have the inspiration to draw from my stories, I would jump off my seat in excitement. Anyway (ehm…) I just had to say that. And now that I've totally embarrassed myself, I'm just going to walk away and pretend it never happened…….

**Agarwaen Lhach:** I'm never tired of long reviews…I love hearing from you! And I totally agree about the Inuyasha thing; I love him no matter what form he's in. But Sesshoumaru's pretty sexy too, as is Bankotsu. I guess I have a thing for bad boys. I dunno, weird fetish I guess. And you're right about the no-slapping thing. I guess I've just been refraining from it because that would have not been appropriate in that era in public the way Sango whacks him so much in the anime/manga. But maybe I'll throw one in for good measure (or try the shoe technique as you suggested). Thanks!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Seventeen: Lessons in Foreign Policy

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_I had not realized before how long it would take me to write this memoir, nor was I aware of the passage of time since I started this project…until yesterday. I awoke in the middle of the night to such horrible pains from the baby, our new Prince or Princess, that I was forced to call upon my physician, who told me I had to rest or else I would be at risk of going into labor early. _

_I could scarce believe what I was hearing. After all, the babe was hardly two months in my womb when I began writing, and I have become so engrossed in working on this little memoir of mine that I failed to realize nearly six moths have passed since I began, and the laces on my stomacher have been let out as far as they will go. The doctors predict that I shall deliver as early as three weeks from now._

_Naturally, I understand that this information has no effect on you whatsoever…and yet I could not resist commenting on the reality of how long such a fete as this can take. When I began, I was a mother with a young son and another just barely on the way, and now I shall be going into my waiting period beginning in three days. The room is prepared, and soon I shall be completely isolated from the rest of the world until my child is delivered safely into this world. I hope to continue writing during this time, though I have to admit my physician could forbid such an act until after the birth…but again, I'm not quite sure why I am telling you all of this. By the time you are reading this, I will no doubt be old and gray, or more likely even dead and gone from this world…so you will notice no lapse in time whatsoever._

_Keeping that in mind, I suppose I would be wise to return to the story at hand. Where did I leave off, then…?_

_Ah yes, of course…the kiss. The forbidden first kiss of mine that should have been so beautiful, so magical coming from the man I was newly in love with. And yet it was tainted by scandal, and tainted by the very existence of my sister._

_I saw nothing of the King for nearly four days, and I knew he was avoiding me as much as I was avoiding him…for neither of us wanted to confront the realities of what we had done. We felt that by not speaking of it we could pretend that it never happened in the first place, and I personally felt that so long as I never voiced my feelings for him aloud again I could suppress the pain within my heart at the prospect of being doomed to love a man I could never have._

_And as though reflecting our inner turmoil, the rest of the world seemed to be turning on its axis as well, slowly drifting into madness._

_Our stay at the home of Kagura was prolonged (to my dismay, for I did not like the woman at all) when Inuyasha received word that his fellow ruler, King Henry VIII, had truly gone mad and was now determined to separate from the church adnd eclare the marriage to his faithful wife of over twenty years null and void, all for the sake of the Lady Anne Boleyn. As a result, Spain was in an uproar, and threatening to march on England at any time. This was no surprise considering the fact that Henry's current wife, Queen Katherine, was the nephew of Spain's current emperor, Charles, and the young man would have the head of the man who so disgraced and dishonored his aunt all for the sake of the Great Whore of England._

_And so the rest of the world waited, caught between the two powers, wondering who would align with who, if the French would get involved, and all secretly hoping that in the end Henry would come to his senses and realize the madness of what he was doing._

_All this I knew; and yet I was still worried more for my King than the fate of the world, for Inuyasha had received a letter from England, and another from Spain, and ever since he had disappeared into his makeshift study, leaving the rest of us to wonder what could possibly be in those letters that had our hanyou King so troubled._

_I had my suspicions, of course, as all people…and unfortunately, in the end I was the one who was correct. But even so, I never would have guessed that he would come to me for advice about the very survival of the country rather than asking the advice of the woman he was to marry in less than forty days…_

* * *

Such a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and despite the harsh, barren land of the South, even Kagome had managed to find a tall tree full of green leaves where she could find relief from the intense heat while still able to be outside and enjoy the weather. 

Summer days were normally so incredibly hot that she had no intention of wasting such a perfect opportunity for some fresh air without being scalded or sunburned.

Gazing up at the patches of blue sky managing to peek through the boughs of the tree, Kagome leaned her head back against the bark of the trunk, sighing as she felt its rough texture rubbing against her scalp in an easy massage, the smell of sap in her nose. How she wished all days could be this lovely, and that her whole life could always feel this simple…this innocent…this honest…

"So what happened then, Kagome?" She shook her head and looked down at the little boy beside her with his fiery green eyes and flaming red hair, clutching an old, worn out brown book to his chest. "Queen Guenevere really betrayed her husband and ran away with Sir Lancelot of the Lake?"

Kagome chuckled and put her hand on his head affectionately. "She didn't leave Arthur, Shippou…but she secretly loved Lancelot for the rest of her life, and never again went into the arms of her husband and King."

The kitsune made a face as though he disapproved, and looked away while shaking his head. "But that's wrong."

"Why? She loved him, and could not help it." Like I cannot help but love a man I cannot have, she added silently. I am doomed, just like Guenevere, to be in a loveless marriage, loved by a man other than the one in my heart, for the rest of my life.

Inuyasha…my Lancelot…

"But it's still wrong." Shippou seemed very sure of himself as he continued, his tiny fists balled and crossed over his chest as he opened the book as though to verify some fact. She chuckled inwardly, knowing he couldn't read a word on the page. "She shouldn't have married King Arthur if she didn't love him."

Kagome sighed and looked up again, trying to find the words to explain. Ah, she thought inwardly, if only life were ever that simple. "Guenevere thought she loved him when they were first married, because she had not yet met Lancelot. But alter, when she did meet the knight, and also when she found out that Arthur had begot a child with another woman, she decided to follow her heart instead of her marriage vows."

"So Arthur betrayed her too?"

"Yes."

"With who?"

"His sister, Morgain la Fay."

"Morgain la what?"

She chuckled fondly. "La Fay. It means dark, for that is how she was described. Many people in those times were given such names. Isolde, the Queen of Ireland, was called La Belle Isolde for her beauty and healing abilities, and another princess in France who was named for Isolde was called Isolde la Blanche for her white complexion and hands."

"Oh." Shippou nodded, understanding, but then suddenly acquired such a look of disgust that Kagome wanted to throw her head back and laugh outright, but refrained because she didn't want to embarrass the poor boy. It was as though he had just swallowed a sour grape and it had become lodged in his throat, and she knew that he had finally grasped the other part of what she had told him about King Arthur. "Did you say that Morgain was Arthur's sister?"

"Yes, I did."

"But…but…" The little kitsune sputtered, pointing at her and then at the book as though searching for answers from some unseen form beside him. "How is that possible?" He shook his head. "That's not even right!"

Kagome chuckled and nodded in agreement. "That's what everyone who reads the story thinks, Shippou."

"But if it's wrong, then why did they do…um…you know…that?"

At that she couldn't help but laugh at his naïve, embarrassed way of describing certain aspects of love and lust. "Well, there are many different versions of the legend of Arthur Pendragon, so no one really agrees on how or why it happened. Some say that he and Morgain did not know they were related when they, um," she looked at him and tried to tread lightly over a subject that was so embarrassing for an eight year old boy to think about. "When they coupled."

He nodded. "That would make sense, I guess."

"But," she added, holding up a finger to accent her point, "There are others who argue they knew, and that Morgain seduced Arthur while Guenevere was away on a journey to Avalon."

"Avalon?"

"The place of the priestesses and worshippers of the Great Mother."

"But I thought you said Guenevere was a Christian, not a pagan."

"In some stories she is, while in others she is not."

Shippou shook his head. "That's too confusing."

Kagome laughed and patted his head fondly. "I'll explain it all to you in more detail another time."

"Okay…" The boy frowned and looked down. "So, in all the stories, Guenevere felt in some way that Arhtur betrayed her, and so she in turn betrayed him with Lancelot?"

Yes," Kagome smiled encouragingly, but inwardly wondered yet again if she had been right in telling such a young boy a tale which revolved so much around love and desire. He had found the book among her collection when playing in her room, and even though he was too young to read the old text, had wanted to know what it was about, and she had not wanted to lie. After all, much of what happened in the Arthurian legends, with the scandals and lies surrounding the court, was no different than the court of Inuyasha…and Kagome thought that it was better if Shippou came to understand through stories more about the world he was living in, so he would be less likely to make a horrendous mistake or get into trouble.

Like my sister, a silent part of her commented offhandedly, but Kagome shook the comment away, not wanting to dwell on such issues.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shippou suddenly jumped to his feet, her father's old book falling to the ground before she could rescue it, a wide grin on his face even as he stood at strict attention, his little chest puffed out proudly. "Your Majesty!"

Kagome stiffened instantly, knowing only one man who would go by that title in these parts, and was suddenly afraid to turn around and meet his gaze, knowing what she would find there: nervousness and regret.

But she knew she couldn't avoid him forever, or else Shippou, even at his young age, would know something was wrong, and so, after several deep breaths Kagome rose to her feet, her skirts catching and making the move rather awkward, raising her head to meet the King's fierce amber gaze. Quickly she inclined her head towards the ground and curtsied. "Good day, Your Majesty."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good day, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome winced at the formality of it all when a few days before they had been on a first name basis, knowing they had both reverted back to the traditional way of speaking as though that would put up a wall and keep anything too emotionally dangerous at bay.

A silence, long and lined with tension, filled the space between them, and as the seconds turned into minutes Inuyasha felt his own body start to heat up rapidly, as though a kindled fire was burning within his belly. Damn it all, that was why he had been avoiding her for so long…and perhaps he had made a mistake in coming to find her at all in the first place today…

Because he knew, just by having watched her from afar the past few days, that all it took was one look into her eyes and he was sent back to that night, the feel of her lips against his scalding his memory, titillating his senses. And even now, seeing her standing there with her hands folded demurely before her, clothed in her dress of modest mint green, looking for all the world like she was a child who had done something wrong (and, in all honesty, they both had), the hanyou had to forcibly tell himself to stay away from her…to not take that extra step and pull her into his arms.

"And what brings you out here so unexpectedly?" Kagome finally asked, unable to bear the silence any more, noticing that Shippou was now giving them both a curious look. And why shouldn't he? Normally Kagome and Inuyasha were able to converse freely, without worry…even though they did argue a lot.

Inuyasha coughed and tried to bring himself back to reality, ignoring the way her voice sounded like the beautiful peal of church bells on a clear Sunday morning, or the way the wind was blowing her skirts just enough that the dress hugged her curves in all the right places. "I was looking for you, my lady."

"For me?" Kagome blinked several times in surprise, not understanding why he would want to see her intentionally, knowing that he had been avoiding her ardently for the past four days.

"Yes, I…" He gulped and shuffled his feet nervously, cursing his tongue for being so tied at the moment. "I would seek your advice."

"Oh?" Kagome sensed it was more then that. She sensed that he finally needed to talk to her about the kiss…the one that he regretted, that tormented him with guilty…and the thought caused her to wince, because she hated thinking that he regretted such an act of love that she knew she would cherish the rest of her life, no matter how forbidden it had been. "When and where would you like to discuss this matter, my lord?"

"Now, if you please," he replied, once more sounding commanding and confident in his request which was, in all honesty, more of a demand.

"Here?" She gestured around her, at the tree, which was now rustling in the wind, the half-open book of King Arthur lying forgotten on the ground, the pages flipping about aimlessly and creating a light fluttering noise.

"No…it must be done somewhere more private; I would not make a large issue out of this if I can avoid it."

Of course not, Kagome thought with an obvious nod of agreement, again assuming that he was referring to their secret kiss. "I understand, my lord. Shall we go then?"

Inuyasha noted the pained look on her face and chose not to respond verbally to her question for fear of his own voice betraying the emotions roiling around within his heart, instead simply nodding and grunting as he gestured back towards the gray, foreboding castle of the South.

"Shippou, grab the book please," Kagome instructed kindly, and then she and the boy were instantly at his side, matching his gait.

For the first time the hanyou really seemed to notice Shippou's presence, and it occurred to him that he had probably interrupted a quiet afternoon for the boy, which caused him to feel slightly guilty. He knew he could rely on Shippou to keep a secret such as this, even though he was only eight years old, but he still felt sorry for having pulled the boy away from an afternoon of peace and quiet. He so rarely was able to just be a kid any more, always working as a pageboy…

"You were reading to him, I take it?" Inuaysha finally asked, not at all appreciating the silence stretching between them again. Silence was his enemy, because when it was silent he had the chance to think things over, and to allow his desires to resurface. At least with conversation he could push all that away…for the time being, anyway.

Kagome nodded and smiled, though he could see that the gesture lacked some of her usual luster. "Yes; the tale of King Arthur."

The hanyou frowned at that. "A bit thick for an eight year old…"

"I thought so too at first, my lord," Kagome rushed to explain, "But in the end I decided Shippou could understand the story." She winked at the boy. "He's very mature for his age."

"That's right," Shippou added, smiling under the praise of the woman he had come to adore so much in such a short time. She was the only noblewoman who actually seemed to take an interest in his life beyond ordering him about as the pageboy that he was. "But Kagome didn't tell me the entire story."

"She didn't?"

Kagome blushed, trying to avoid looking directly at those amber eyes. "We did not have time to finish the story, my lord. I would have, but you came and, frankly, interrupted us."

"Keh!" She certainly was just as blunt as ever. But then again, that's what Inuyasha appreciated about her, and no matter how wrong her actions were in terms of court etiquette, the hanyou knew he would never be able to truly punish her for such treasonous, disrespectful actions. "So how far did she get, Shippou?"

The kitsune spoke up excitedly. "I learned about how Arthur pulled the sword Excalibur from the stone with the help of Merlin, and how he fought to become the High King. And Kagome told me all about Queen Guenevere, and how she fell madly in love with Sir Lancelot of the Lake even though she was married to King Arthur, and how their love is one of the most famous in literature."

Inuyasha felt, for some reason, his jaw tense slightly. "What else did Kagome tell you?"

Shippou made a face. "Something really gross."

"And what was that?"

"She told me," he blushed, clearly still uncomfortable just thinking about it, "That Arthur and his sister Morgain had a child together." The kitsune shook his head in disapproval like he had done before. "That's just wrong."

At that both adults couldn't resist chuckling, and the strained mood was somewhat eased thanks to a child's simple words. "And I suppose that you hate Lancelot and Guenevere, like everyone else does," Inuyasha finally observed, trying to keep the conversation going.

But the kitsune looked suddenly confused. "Why would I hate them?"

"Well, because…" He searched for an answer. "Because Guenevere betrayed her husband and Lancelot betrayed his King. They were lovers behind Arthur's back for many years, and most anyone who reads the story thinks that makes the couple despicable."

Shippou shook his head and crossed his arms. "Well I don't hate them."

"And why not? Adultery is wrong…you know that." He didn't miss the way Kagome winced at that last statement, and refused to look at her as they reached the castle and walked through the gates.

"Because Kagome said you can't help who you fall in love with, and that it wasn't Guenevere's fault that she loved Sir Lancelot any more than it was Lancelot's fault that he loved his Queen." He smiled and looked over at Kagome. "And I believe her."

Inuyasha felt his jaw tense slightly, his heart quivering in his chest, and he risked a sideways glance at Kagome, who looked suddenly very uncomfortable. "Did she say that?"

"Yes, she did."

The trio halted at the base of the stairs that would lead up to Inuyasha's study on the second floor, and the hanyou suddenly turned to the boy beside him with an urgent gaze. "You had better go and put the book away now, Shippou. I need to speak with Kagome."

Kagome felt herself shiver slightly upon hearing her name on his lips, the first time he'd actually said it in several days, and a part of her wished she could clutch Shippou to her chest even as she watched the boy nod and scamper obediently down the hallway. He had felt like her safety…his presence keeping Inuyasha from saying what he wanted to say, which she knew she would not want to hear.

They stared at the floor for several silent seconds after the kitsune's departure, and Kagome finally clasped her hands before her and swallowed nervously. "Well, shall we go to your study to speak now? Or would you prefer somewhere else, Your Majesty?"

He grunted and looked away, avoiding her eyes on purpose. "My study is fine." And with that began to walk quickly up the stairs, Kagome trailing behind him with her head lowered in shame. She really didn't want to hear what he had to say…it would break her heart…

Inuyasha's study looked different with the daylight coming through the windows, the fireplace empty and full of ashes, the magic she had felt from the other evening completely gone. It caused a cold pit to form in the base of her stomach, and Kagome wondered if she would ever feel that happy again.

Again, there was a long silence, but this time, instead of standing still Inuyasha began to pace like a nervous animal, and Kagome could see by the indents in the animal hide rugs on the floor that he had been doing that a lot the past few days. He was clearly very nervous about something, and guilt ripped through her to think that she was partly the cause.

"You'd best just say what is on your mind, Inuyasha," She finally stated simply, not wanting to be tortured by such uncomfortable silence a moment longer. "Though I think I know what this is about."

"No, you don't," He replied sharply, stopping briefly to look her in the eye. "It's not about that, Kagome."

That caused her temper to flare slightly, and she suddenly realized that she was offended by the thought that he didn't even care about what they had done enough to talk about it. "So we're not even going to talk about it now? Are we just going to pretend it never happened?" Kagome crossed her arms. "I think you owe me an explanation for the way you've been treating me the past few days, Inuyasha."

The hanyou stopped and glared at her. "Why do you women always have to complicate matters?"

"I beg your pardon?" She blinked.

"You always make everything about you!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Ugh," Kagome rolled her eyes and turned away in a huff, wondering if they would ever again be able to have a normal conversation. "If it's not about that then tell me what the problem is so that I can leave."

Inuyasha paused, seeming to clarify something in his mind, before finally nodding to himself and walking over to his desk, which was piled high with papers, removing two neatly folded pieces from the top of the stack. He brought them over to Kagome, and she stared at his hand stupidly when he held it out to her. "The way I've been treating you has had nothing to do with what happened," almost, he added silently, "And everything to do with these!"

Kagome blinked several times and looked up in confusion. "What am I supposed to do with those?"

"Keh, what do you think, woman?" He rolled his eyes and she glared at him in warning, causing him to pacify his temper slightly. "I want you to read them."

"All…right…" Kagome took the two folded pieces of paper in her hands and opened the first one, trying to understand what was so important about what appeared to be a couple of letters…but then she gasped as she began to read.

_To the King Inuyasha  
__From his brother King Henry VIII  
__Dated July 1_

_My Good Friend,_

_I am sure you have no doubt heard by now of the situation that I find myself in with regards to my would-be wife and my attempts to explain to the public that our marriage was never lawful. And I apologize for being so abrupt…normally I am much more gentile with fellow rulers…but these times call for desperate action, and there is no time for pleasantries. _

_I received your invitation to your upcoming wedding, and shall naturally alert you to whether or not I shall attend in the near future, and I realize that this must be taking up much of your time, but I still implore you to consider the needs of a neighbor._

_Spain would march on us, my friend, at any time. The Emperor, Charles, feels that it is his right to defend the honor of his aunt, my non-wife, the Dowager Princess Katherine, and will not listen to reason when I try to explain that it was not by choice that I have put her through all of this. I am merely trying to obey the laws of our God in Heaven, and he would not condone me living in sin as I have for these past many years. Unfortunately, Katherine does not understand either, and has been caught sending letters to her nephew, which has only fanned the fires of possible war even more, for which I am livid. _

_All I want is to do right by God, and yet no one, not even the Pope, is willing to understand this._

_I have already journeyed to France to secure my alliance with King Francis, but he, like all the French, is a fool who is nervous to commit, and as such I fear I cannot count on him as a potential ally when the time comes. As such, I am asking you to pledge your support should England require it, and I ask that you send me an answer post haste. _

_These are desperate times, and the rule of a King is never easy, his job, as you know, always to protect his people and his country above all else. To do this, I must have help, though I can assure you that by helping England you shall benefit in the end, for I have no doubt that should Spain declare war we shall emerge victorious. How could we not, when we have the support of God on our side? _

_Signed,  
__Henry Rex_

Kagome noted the long, flowing handwriting of this King Henry VIII who she had heard so much about, and folded the letter back into its neat little square, the seal of England once more in place. The wheels in her head were already turning, and for a brief instant she just stared at the letter in her hand, not moving to open the other (for she already guessed that it was from Charles of Spain).

"This King Henry is certainly a man who believes in the purity of himself," She finally commented, to which Inuyasha grunted in reply, not saying one way or the other, which she knew was a political move; even in her presence he was still nervous about slandering the name of a fellow monarch for fear that it would get back to him. In times like these, one word could start a war.

Even so, Kagome found herself waiting for a reply, but it never came, and so she finally gave up and opened the other letter, which had a much more regal air to it.

_To the King Inuyasha  
__From Emperor Charles of Spain  
__Dated July 4_

_Dear Sir,_

_I received word from one of my many advisors that King Henry of England had written a letter asking for your allegiance in this Great Matter of his, and as such I knew I had to send a letter of my own post haste. _

_This is not a situation to be taken lightly, and I fear that His Majesty the King of England views himself as nearly Godlike, with the power to interpret God's will in any way he chooses. But in truth, this is nothing more than his lust for a woman who has refused him with the sole purpose of achieving the crown for herself. _

_My aunt, Queen Katherine, daughter ofFerdinand and Isabella of Spain, descended from a long line of great Queens, has been nothing but a faithful Catholic wife to Henry throughout these many years (over twenty) of their marriage, and it enrages me that this would-be King has the gall to put aside such a faithful wife all for the sake of a lust below his belt._

_Understand that I do not wish to go to war with England, for that would do no good for my country, but at the same time I am duty-bound to defend the honor of my noble aunt, and as such will do what is necessary if the time comes. As such, I ask that you please do not align yourself with Henry, and that, if in the end you cannot in good conscience align yourself with Spain either, that you should remain respectfully aloof of all of this (which is an option I wish I had as well). _

_Consider my words before choosing too quickly, and please respond soon so that I may know where I can count my allies._

_Signed,  
__Charles, Emperor of Spain_

There was aheavy silence when she finished reading, the voices of the two great monarchs echoing in Kagome's mind and in her heart as she tried to understand what was going on, but in the end it was all too much for her, and she didn't have the ability to refold the second letter due to the violent shaking of her hands. These were the letters written by the hands of some of the greatest rulers the world had yet seen, from the two countries who, along with France, formed the powerful triad of empires in their world. Never could she have believed…never in a million years…that Inuyasha would show her these…the letters the rest of the court had been dying to know about and be able to read as she had just done.

Looking up, her confusion was evident by her wide-eyed expression. "Inuyasha…why? I don't understand…"

At that the hanyou grunted and looked extremely uncomfortable as he shuffled his feet and glanced over her shoulder at the pleasant day beyond the window. In all honesty, a part of him was still unsure of why he'd gone to her and not to another man or, as it should be, his future wife. "I told you before that I needed your advice," he finally replied.

"But…why in God's name would you choose me?"

"Because Miroku and I have poured over these damned letters a thousand times and cannot figure out what would be wise, that's why!" Inuyasha was fast losing patience because he was nervous and uncomfortable sharing such confidential information with a woman who, by all rights, he shouldn't even be with besides in public. And what was more, it had been a long few days, and at that moment his country was closer to international war than it had been in hundreds of years. One wrong decision could bring the wrath of either Spain or England raining down upon their heads…

Kagome jumped slightly at his outburst, but then pacified her temper and sighed, setting the letters down on the table and looking back at Inuyasha in a new light, seeing him, truly, for the first time as the King he was. She saw the lines on his face which told her he hadn't been sleeping thanks to these letters, and could practically see the heavy burden weighing down upon his shoulders.

In that moment her heart went out to him, and Kagome found herself moving in his direction despite the risk that entailed, knowing she would be tempted to touch him, to smooth away the worry on his face, to release the tension in his jaw with her lips…

"What would you have me advise you on, my lord?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at the woman who had moved beside him, noting her honest face and genuine expression, her eyes deep and innocent, and in that moment the hanyou knew he had found one ally that would never desert him even if the rest of the world did come falling down around his ears. She would stand by him, defend him even if need be…and that thought was comforting.

"I would know your thoughts, lady," he finally replied with a deep, obvious swallow.

Kagome nodded and glanced back at the letters once more on the table before looking back at her King and thinking about the right way to phrase what was running through her mind at that particular moment. "It seems to me," she finally began, "That while England wishes for your allegiance, Spain simply doesn't want you aligning with the enemy. So that is something to consider."

"Yes, we already thought about that," Inuyasha replied impatiently, desperately wanting her to say something miraculous and insightful that could make the solution to this whole problem suddenly seem simple and obvious.

"I realize you probably know," Kagome snapped back, feeling her own patience waning, "But I'm needing to sort through some things aloud, and clarify some factors in regards to our relationships with these nations. After all, I'm not like you and in the know about everything that happens between all these different countries."

That stopped him short, and Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms and nodding. "Fair enough, I suppose."

"Good," Kagome nodded and continued, starting to pace the same line she had seen the hanyou pace a few moments earlier. "Now then, tell me what you know about this King Henry VIII."

Inuyasha shrugged. "What do you know of him?"

"I know that he is said to be the Golden King of Europe, and that he is handsome beyond compare." At that Kagome couldn't help but wink, to which Inuyasha blushed slightly. "I also know that he is said to be extremely intelligent and shrewdly political, but that sometimes his judgment is clouded by his, shall we say fondness for women. It is well known he has had dozens of steady mistresses in his life, a legitimate son and heir by his first, Bessie Blount, as well as two supposed children, a daughter and son, by Mary Boleyn, the younger sister of the woman he now pursues."

At that Inuyasha nodded. "That is all accurate. Henry is very intelligent, and while I have never met him personally, my father attended his coronation when I was very young, and he said that Henry would make a worthwhile ally but also a dangerous opponent who was to be respected."

"And that is why you fear angering him by refusing?"

"What?" At that the hanyou blinked, to which Kagome smiled knowingly.

"That is what you are intending to do, is it not?"

"Well, that's what I want to do, yes…but, how did you guess that?"

She shrugged. "That is what I would do, were I in your position."

"You would?"

"Of course." Kagome began to pace again. "Henry is going against the very faith upon which most of the civilized world is based, and to align yourself with him would mean you are aligning yourself against the Pope and the entire known Catholic world. Why else would King Francis be so hesitant to grant Henry his allegiance, after all? France is certainly powerful enough…but no ruler wants to sentence his country and his people to a holy war."

When she finished, stopping her pacing and staring him directly in the face, all Inuyasha could do was blink and stammer, his jaw going slack in surprise. How had she, a woman who had lived in the country all her life, come to such a conclusion in a matter of minutes when it had taken he and his advisory council (which consisted of himself and Miroku) nearly three days?

Finally, growing uncomfortable under his stunned expression and tense silence, Kagome felt herself squirm slightly and rocked back on her heels. "Did I say something wrong? Am I making a total fool of myself? Are you regretting having asked for advice from an ill-informed woman?" She watched his unchanging expression and sighed. "Say something, Inuyasha, even if it is an insult, please?"

Hearing his name on her lips brought him back to reality, and Inuyasha grunted and shook his head to clear it before speaking. "I meant no offense, it's just…frankly, that was an impressive interpretation for someone who had only just read the letters and learned of the situation."

Coming from him that was a huge compliment, and Kagome rewarded his honesty with a beaming smile that caused the hanyou to feel warm. Perhaps humility, on occasion, wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"So then," Kagome finally spoke again, "If you already know what course of action you want to take, then why are you asking me for advice?"

"Because Miroku and I aren't really sure how to go about telling Henry that we will not be his ally without offending him and bringing his wrath upon us as well." Inuyasha walked over to the windows and looked out. "I have no intention of aligning myself with Spain either, as Charles provided me with that generous loophole, but it is not the Emperor of Spain that has me worried either…"

Kagome nodded. "I understand." She crossed her arms in a very unladylike gesture and pursed her lips as she thought back on the two letters she had read, knowing that Henry's words were her only true insight into what his personality was really like as she had never met him before. And, as she knew, as was true with all people, even a King could be handled delicately enough so as to not cause offense…but it had to be done carefully.

"It would seem to me," She finally began after drawing a nervous breath, "That the best way of going about this would be to write something appealing to Henry's vanity."

"His what?"

"His sense of pride…something that would stroke his ego." She shrugged her shoulders. "I've never met the man, but just from his letter it would seem to me that he's a figure who enjoys being complimented, praised, and petted a lot, and who thinks very highly of himself."

Inuyasha chuckled at her usual very blunt assessment of a man who was considered to be the most powerful man in Europe outside of the Pope himself. He was coming to understand that with Kagome Higurashi, even though she didn't always say the right things, and frequently allowed her heart to speak before her mind, at least you would always know where you stood with her.

As someone who hated secrets, he could appreciate that more than anyone else.

"And tell me how you came to that conclusion," he finally replied with a smirk.

"Well, to me it's rather obvious; he's saying in his letter that his opinion is more important than the opinion of his entire Kingdom, and that he can interpret the will of God better than the Pope, who was raised from his birth to understand God's will." She cocked her head in a very cute gesture. "He also seems very selfish, and a little too self-righteous for my taste."

"Again, explain to me how you ascertained all of this from a letter consisting of no more than about five paragraphs…"

"Frankly, he refers to God so much that it's nauseating, and the way he insists that it is out of guilt of living in sin that he is divorcing his faithful wife tells me the man is absolutely in denial, and has convinced himself that he is doing the right thing because that's what he probably does with everything." Her posture straightened, and Kagome nodded her head firmly. "So here's my advice to you: write a letter explaining to him that you do not wish to get involved, but that at the same time you are not aligning yourself with Spain either. Tell him that your country is too small to withstand any conflict, and that peace within the country is still new and fragile."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. "That's a lie! My father secured peace between the four sectors when he first came to the throne!"

Kagome smiled patiently, now feeling like she was the one with all the information and experience even though, in reality, she was not. This was now just a matter of common sense, and, unfortunately, sometimes when dealing with other people Inuyasha just didn't have a lot of that.

"I know that would be a lie, sort of, but you can't deny that you and your brother are still at odds…at least according to rumor, which means Henry would be inclined to believe you. You can't give him the impression that he thinks you're declining his request simply because you disagree with what he's doing."

At that Inuyasha shrugged and gestured widely with his arms. "I could care less what the hell he does in his own country!"

"I understand that, but unfortunately, I think in his eyes he sees it one of two ways: you're either for or against him. And somehow we have to figure out how to walk the gray line in between those two extremes." Kagome snapped her fingers as though finally making the last connection in the riddle, and smiled meaningfully, looking suddenly like a shrewd politician, and not the sweet, demure girl she normally was. "And that's where you flatter him. You tell him that after all, in truth, your country is too small to make any sort of difference in this conflict, and that beside his great nation your allegiance would mean little difference."

Kagome could see that Inuyasha didn't like what she had to say, and was prepared for the outburst. "What the hell does that mean? You know very well our country can defend itself! I could probably kill that worthless man in an instant if I was allowed to fight with my real demon strength…it would take just one swipe of my claws! And you want me to tell him that I'm too insignificant to make any difference?"

"It would be a lie, Inuyasha…"

"I don't care!" The hanyou whirled around and looked out the window. "I will not humiliate and dishonor my country that way. We are not weak, and I will not tell some stubborn, arrogant bastard what he wants to hear just so he can feel better about himself."

Kagome waited for a few seconds after he finished talking, and played with her hands, trying to decide what the best way was to approach this. She didn't like the idea of belittling her home country any more than Inuyasha did, but she seemed to be the only one understanding how important it was to not offend a King who was currently willing to do just about anything simply for the possession of one woman. There was no telling what he would do if angered.

Finally, she just sighed and chose to take the simple way out, knowing, with Inuyasha's stubborn pride, that there would be no other way for him to hear reason. "Then you have sentenced our country to war, Your Majesty."

The hanyou stiffened instantly at the formal way in which Kagome addressed him, and knew on some level that she was doing it on purpose, hating the fact that it was working, because Inuyasha instantly felt his gut clench at the thought. He knew he could defeat anyone sent against him easily with the sword his father had left to him, and also knew that his brother would come to his side to defend the country, for while they did not get along personally, they both felt an immense pride in their country and what their father had accomplished before them. But, unfortunately, he and his brother were only two men, and could not span the entire country at once…and if the King of England chose to invade, many would die before the day was done.

He couldn't do that to his people…not if he could help it...

"Are you sure that's the only way, Kagome?" He finally managed to ask, his voice tight with restricted emotion.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and Kagome had to admit she was stunned he had come around so quickly. But then, as he turned to look at her and she saw the worry and strain on his face, his eyes clouded over by a hidden need to do the right thing, she realized that, in that moment, Inuyasha was truly a King: a man wedded to his country before anything and everything else.

Perhaps Inutaisho had indeed made the right choice in choosing his younger hanyou son as the successor, even though the rest of the country felt Sesshoumaru had been the better choice.

Softening her voice, suddenly feeling sympathy knowing exactly how he felt (like having to swallow a sour poison), Kagome smiled kindly and moved to his side. "I know you don't like the idea, and I don't either, Inuyasha, but…" she looked away. "Yes; I feel that's the only way to peacefully resolve this."

Without thinking, she placed a hand on his shoulder and, surprisingly, instead of flinching or moving away, Inuyasha placed his own strong, warm hand over hers, squeezing slightly as their eyes met and for an instant all foreign policy was forgotten, along with the fact that they had been beating themselves up over the past four days for acting inappropriately. In that moment Kagome felt the magic begin to return, as though someone had flipped the switch and she was once again looking at a man framed by starlight, and willed herself to forget about the rest of the world despite the fact that common sense told her to back away.

Finally, after several minutes of silence that was once again comfortable as it had once been between them, Inuyasha finally sighed and pulled away from her, towards the window, and bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with a clawed hand. "Thank you, Kagome."

"What?" She turned, unsure if she'd heard correctly, and yet, even though the hanyou didn't repeat it, Kagome knew she'd heard right, and smiled. "You're very welcome, Inuyasha. I…" Suddenly she didn't know what to say, and, as always in such situations, her honest heart won over in the end. "I will always serve you as my King."

She'd almost said her beloved King, but had managed to stop herself just before it was too late, and Kagome knew she had to now be very careful. These were very dangerous waters they were treading.

Inuyasha turned to look at her, and she saw, for just an instant, relief, and something else she dared not recognize flicker across his face before his expression hardened once more, though his amber gaze remained kind. "Do you mean that, Kagome?"

"I do," she replied honestly, knowing she'd never meant something so much in her entire life. Smiling, she decided to try and lighten the situation. "And who would have guessed this could happen, considering the fact that I thought I hated you in the beginning for being so rude to me."

At that even Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, well, I wasn't too wild about you either. I thought you were outspoken and uneducated…and a little stupid." He shrugged as though it was unexplainable. "So like you said, fate is strange…because now you're my loyalist courtier, outside of maybe Miroku."

Her smile turned slightly sad. "Yes…and now you're calling me in for advice on how to run the kingdom, almost as though I were an equal…as though I was…" She bit her tongue before she could say he made her feel like she was his Queen. That would be too much, even in the tender moment they once again found themselves in.

"I didn't mean to treat you poorly, Kagome," he continued, and she looked away, afraid that he would see the tears threatening to spill over.

"I know."

"It's just that, well…" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I think I'm a little more emotional when I'm in my human form, and that meant I did something I shouldn't, you know?"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly, fighting tears as she took a deep breath to push away the pain at his statement. "Do you regret it, Inuyasha? Do you regret what you did?" She had to know.

The hanyou opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly found he was unsure of what he wanted to say. Did he regret it? He certainly knew it had been wrong, but…could he honestly say that he hadn't really wanted it, or that he hadn't enjoyed the feeling of her virgin lips quivering against his own? Could he deny that it had been one of the few truly joyous moments of his life, however brief it had been?

Inuyasha sighed.

No, he could not. He was too tired to lie to himself any more. "No Kagome," he finally replied. "I don't regret it." But he refused to say more. And yet it was enough.

Kagome smiled at that and nodded, accepting it and knowing it was the best she could hope to hear from him at such a time. "Is there anything else you require, my lord?"

He shook his head. "No; you can go about your day. But could you find Miroku and tell him I need to see him so we can compose this letter?"

"Of course." She turned to leave, noting the fact that he made no warning about how she couldn't tell a soul of what they'd discussed, or of the contents within the letters she'd read. It warmed her heart to know he trusted her enough to just use her common sense and remain loyal to him. In truth, any more that's all she wanted…to know he understood she would never betray him as long as she lived.

Perhaps, once, she could have believed it easy to do so; after all, she'd hated the way he treated her those first couple of weeks at court. But now…she smiled. Now she just wanted to be at his side, to help him, and to know he trusted her and relied on her for strength and advice in a way he clearly didn't rely on her sister.

She'd just reached the door, her hand on the ivory knob, when she heard him call her back. "Kagome?"

Turning, she smiled at him. "Yes?"

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk now, gazing at her intently. "Which one of them are you, and which one am I?"

"I beg your pardon?"

His lips curved up into a sad half smile. "Guenevere or Lancelot…which one are you?"

Kagome sighed in understanding. "Well, you're the King, and strong just like Arthur…so I suppose you're neither of the others. And I don't know about me...I'm no Queen yet." She knew that's not what he was asking, but Kagome feared responding in truth, because to do so would suggest that they were secretly in love, and while she knew she loved him, it was too soon to even contemplate he might be starting to love her in return, especially with his wedding only a little over a month away.

Her answer seemed to wake him from a stupor, because the hanyou just nodded in understanding and put his head back down to read something before him, reaching for the quill to his right. "I see…well, I suppose that's all. Good day,Miss Higurashi."

She nodded. "Good day, Your Majesty."

Stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door, Kagome leaned against the stone wall and sighed in exhaustion, feeling emotionally wrung out. She just wanted to find Miroku and then go lay down, no longer having the energy to play outside with Shippou, even though that would disappoint the little kitsune.

But just as she was headed towards the main dining area, where the King's best ally and adviser normally could be found at that time of day, Kagome passed a group of women, young and old, huddled in a circle, gossiping. Unable to resist, she ducked into a doorway and tried to hear what was being said.

"Did you say he took her with him into his study?"

"Yes, one of the servants saw them…and she just came out a few moments ago, so they were in there for at least twenty minutes."

"Doing what, do you suppose?"

"I don't know…but I certainly cannot blame the poor man for wanting the company of a good, honest girl when he's engaged to such a lying, deceitful woman."

Kagome gasped silently, knowing they were referring to her and Kikyou, shocked to know that someone had seen Inuyasha and herself a while back. How was that possible? They had been completely alone…did this castle have damn eyes in its very walls?

"Who's to say the Lady Kagome is all that honest?"

"That's right…haven't you heard the way she's been defending her sister lately, and criticizing those who speak the truth? Would you call that honest?"

"I call it sisterly devotion, and I think it's admirable of her."

"Well I call it silly denial."

"Denial perhaps, but not intentionally."

"Is denial ever intentional?"

"Who knows, really? All I do know is that Naraku man is constantly following Kikyou around, and given that woman's history I don't know whether her attempts to shrug the man off are real or just fake; for all we know she's off romping with him when nobody's looking, and Kagome's helping her!"

"Now I think that's a bit severe, Mary. We don't know that Kagome would do that…"

"But we don't know that she wouldn't. Mary's right; there's too much power in the Higurashi family for it to be as honest and noble as everyone says. Think about it: their mother is a Marquess in her own right, and may very well have done some less-than-honorable things to earn that title from the King, the eldest daughter is engaged to the King, and the younger is now engaged to Kouga, Lord of the North, while also appearing to have a certain, shall we say special relationship with the King as well. You don't find all of that odd?"

"I don't know…I suppose it could be. What a world this is now, with the King of England putting aside his wife for the sake of a whore, and our own King engaged to a woman with a tainted reputation. It's not a place for good Christian women any more."

Kagome had heard enough, and forced herself to just walk stiffly and quietly away from the gossiping circle of women, knowing it would just make things worse if she barged into their group and criticized them for saying such things.

Still…the nerve of some people! Good Christian women indeed!

To accuse her own mother, her good, honest mother who had loved her father till the day he died and never again married even though almost ten years had passed, of having an affair with the former King…it was disgusting! And to think that she would ever have a relationship with Inuyasha…granted, she had kissed him, or, rather he'd kissed her, but she swore to herself it would never go any further then that, because they both knew it couldn't.

Unsure of where to go, Kagome wandered aimlessly throughout the halls for a while, completely forgetting about finding Miroku until she accidentally bumped into him, giving him the King's message before quickly hurrying on to her mother's chambers, suddenly having the desperate need to be with family since she couldn't run to the one man she wanted more than anything else, and never could again, or it could possibly ruin her, and her family, forever.


	19. Forbidden Passion

**Author's Notes: **Eeep! This is a ridiculously long chapter! But lets just call it an olive branch after taking so long to update, okay? And I don't want to hear any grief about updating this story rather than 'Impossible Dreams' because, as I tell you all, I write where the inspiration is. I will never force a chapter just to meet the deadline or demand of readers. I do appreciate you all, but that doesn't mean I will write a chapter that is any less than the best I can do.

On that note, I think you'll all like this chapter. It's very juicy, filled with angst, fluff, and drama…the perfect combination to drive you all nuts, right? And, as the title of this chapter has probably already suggested to some of you, I ask that you heed the rating of this story and the reasons for it, remembering that it is a mature rating for a mature audience as it deals with some adult situations.

Anyway, now that I've given a little too much away, I'm going to shut up and let you all get on with your reading. Suffice it to say I haven't updated for a while because I've been very busy, and the only reason I've updated now is because I have a very bad case of the flu which has kept me home from school (and prevented me from going on the Chicago Tour with my choir this weekend which I've been looking forward to since November), giving me some extra time to write before I get bogged down with makeup work. So enjoy, everyone! Thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

**Historical Factoid:**

Several of you have asked me how I feel about Henry VIII, since I'm not describing him in a very good light in this story. A lot have you have also brought up the point that Henry VIII is notorious for being overweight and ugly, so you're all wondering why I'm describing him as the handsome man that Kagome believes him to be. I figured I'd better set the record straight on both accounts.

**Question One:** I actually have a very high opinion of King Henry VIII. He was a brilliant man, with an ingenious sense when it came to politics and dealing with others. He was extremely athletic in his youth, and for a man who was never supposed to be King in the first place (his older brother Arthur was raised for that task) he did exceedingly well. However, around the time of Anne Boleyn, when he put aside his loyal wife Katherine of Aragorn, Henry's popularity plummeted both within England and throughout the world. People saw him as arrogant and selfish, which he was to a certain degree. Even those who knew him best said that while he was indeed kind and brilliant, Henry was also a spoiled man with a lot of pride and arrogance, and had an ego that had to be flattered regularly to keep him happy. So while he was a great ruler, he was also something of a rude, selfish man in other ways.

**Question Two:** It is a very common misconception that Henry VIII was fat and ugly his entire life. I even made this mistake when I first started learning about him. In fact, for a long time Henry was known as the Golden Prince of England, his looks and his athleticism renowned throughout the world. It was only later in life, as he was faced with disappointment after disappointment in both his wives and the state of his country, that he began to gain weight. The main cause of this, it is believed, was a riding accident during a joust that injured his leg and caused him to have a limp, along with a wound that never fully healed and always stank. Proud man that he was, this was hard for Henry, and he "let himself go" as we like to say today.

* * *

**Check out this Fan Art!**

I'd like to draw your attention to some fanart done by one of my wonderful reviewers, Kelle. She drew this after being inspired by one of the chapters from this story. The link is below, though it has spaces between certain areas so it will show up on the page. Thanks so much, Kelle! You do beautiful work!

http: www. Mediaminer .org/ fanart/view.php/ 175596

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Eighteen: Forbidden Passion

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_I had never been more exhausted in my life. Thanks to the court's delay in the home of the South, my sister's wedding plans had all been pushed back by nearly a month, so that instead of being married in August she was now to be married in September. Suddenly I found myself not only fulfilling the duties of the Summer Maiden, but also acting as Kikyou's official assistant in all her planning, which meant, in the end, that I was taking over nearly every aspect of the plans so she could spend her time fending off the rumors swirling about herself and her former lover, Naraku. _

_And such rumors they were! I can recall some women even going so far as to suggest that Kikyou and Naraku were not only active lovers, but that they had gone so far as to sleep together in the King's own bed one night while he was up late in another room working on his foreign policy letters. Part of this was true; Inuyasha was much preoccupied with his letters to both King Henry VIII and Emperor Charles of Spain, and this had both he and Miroku holed up in one of his little studies for most of the day and night…and no one knew those details save for myself._

_Not even Kikyou._

_But, for once, I did not gloat at knowing such information whereas my sister did not. The rivalry we shared had begun to slowly fade, and, in truth, it was better that she not know about the crisis befalling the rest of the world for, knowing her, she would have panicked and had a nervous breakdown. _

_It had reached a point where my sister refused to even speak of Henry VIII in public, even when questioned about whether or not she knew what the King was up to in his study. This was because she knew that to do so would inevitably lead to someone mentioning the cause of all this international madness, Anne Boleyn, and that was something my sister could not afford to have happen. Kikyou understood very well that if she were to charm the court, she could not afford for others to compare her to the Great Whore, whom every good Christian had decided to despise. _

_But whenever she voiced such realities to me it would be all I could do to keep from laughing bitterly and telling her that I fit the role of the Great Whore much better than she did; after all, which of us, in truth, had betrayed the other by kissing the King? Most certainly not her._

_I was miserable in my secret love for him. I hated knowing I had done something wrong, but hated more the fact that I was truly in love for the first time, and had to tell myself that it was wrong. Having believed in true love since I was a young girl and could begin to read some of my mother's beautiful romance novels, it stung to know that my love was tainted by the potential for adultery, forbidden because the man I loved would, in the end, have my sister in his bed._

_Such thoughts would always cause rage, and jealously…oh, such jealousy…to boil within my blood, and even now, as I think back on it, I can recall the urge at times to reach for a glass and throw it across the room, hearing it shatter against the far wall. _

_You cannot imagine the torment, dear reader, that I was put through for so many months. Never had I loved so strongly, and I knew I never would again. My King was a man of honor and duty, but also of strength, capable of such passion and fierce emotion if he allowed his heart to take the reins. And yet I also loved my sister; and such a love is not possible to duplicate. It was a love that had been with me since the day I was born, along with a sense of loyalty and the need to protect._

_I loved them both, and would never see them hurt on my account. As such, to make them both happy, I prepared to sacrifice my own happiness, day by day planning the wedding that would put Kikyou securely on the throne of a Queen forever…and place the love of my life far, far away from my reach… _

* * *

It was a warm night in late July, and all the court rejoiced in the fact that the sky was still light, which meant the great fireplaces did not have to be lit in order to entertain and be merry at dinner time. 

Everyone seemed happy enough; the wine was flowing generously, servants rushing back and forth between the kitchens and the great hall with pitchers in hand, trying to keep up with the high demand, and there was laughter everywhere which grew louder and more boisterous every moment as the night wore on and the senses began to dull.

Only Kagome, it seemed, found herself lately growing weary of the boisterous crowds that flooded the banquet hall every night to have the honor of dining with their King. The endless chatter, the overwhelming collage of noises including the clanking of forks against plates and chairs scraping across the floor as people stood up and sat down, was fast becoming the trigger of many headaches, and the younger Higurashi sister desperately wished she could be elsewhere, dining alone, or perhaps with Sango or Shippou at her side.

She would have even been willing to dine alone with Kouga, for his cheerful personality was fast becoming her saving grace in what was otherwise a cruel and painful world.

Kagome was beginning to believe that perhaps it was no coincidence or chance of fate that had caused her to be engaged to the Lord of the North after all. For even though she loved another, in Kouga she had found a man who would be kind to her for the rest of her life…and that would have to be enough. More and more, Kagome found herself clinging to that truth just to keep her sanity in a world that was fast turning upside down.

It had now been three full weeks since the court had originally been scheduled to leave Kagura's home in the South and head for the castle of the West, home to Inuyasha's brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Kagome could tell the nobles were growing anxious not only to leave, but also to understand what could possibly be the matter that was causing their King to feel the need to stay rooted in one place (a place he so obviously despised) for so long.

Naturally this meant that new rumors were blazing through the court like a rampant wildfire, some more believable than others, and Kagome was forced, more than ever before, to be the one to try and douse such fires as best she could.

The King was sick, some people said; so sick that he was being forced by the physicians to stay in one place until he was well again. Others claimed it must have something to do with the situation abroad, and were afraid that their country would be pulled into the threat of war between Spain and England. And others still suggested that the delay was simply a matter of Inuyasha avoiding the moment when he would be forced to face his brother, since everyone knew how little the sons of Inutaisho got along.

All of this was harmless, and Kagome left most of the rumors to blaze for a while before billowing out on their own. But there was one rumor she could not allow to continue…and yet, naturally, that meant it was the one rumor that the court refused to let go of.

Many people were beginning to say that the King was having second thoughts about his upcoming marriage to Kikyou Higurashi. After all, they claimed, it couldn't be a coincidence that the wedding was pushed back due to this little delay of theirs.

It was a dangerous rumor to say the least, for the court was suggesting that their own King, the one man who could mean success or failure for Kikyou, was beginning to have his doubts. If that became a commonly believed thought, than the older Higurash sister didn't stand a chance.

Glancing up from where she sat at the banquet table, looking to her direct left at Inuyasha, Kagome sighed and recalled how she had told him, many times, about these rumors and how dangerous they were. She had suggested that he make a public announcement to the court about what was really going on so that they would stop assuming the worst.

She shuddered at the memory of that conversation. It had not gone well at all.

"Will you just listen to me for a moment?" She had all but screamed at him, feeling comfortable knowing no one could hear her through the thick door of Inuyasha's study…not with Miroku standing watch outside.

"I am listening to you, damn it! And what you're asking is not a possibility!"

"Why not?" Kagome had started pacing and waving her arms about frantically, annoyed at the fact that she was somewhat constrained by the sleeves of her yellow gown. "What's so hard about telling your people what you told me before? They wouldn't have to see the actual letters or anything…"

"No! No! No!" Inuyasha had glared at her, his temper boiling. But she hadn't been intimidated.

"And I ask you again: why not?"

"Because if they knew everything they would spin it out of control, and who knows what would happen then? I can't afford to have any information blown out of proportion or changed, and then have that get back to either Spain or England! It could mean war for us! You yourself pointed out that this is a very fine line we're walking right now!"

A servant placed a steaming bowl of hot stew before her, and Kagome was momentarily shaken from her memory as she took a bite with her spoon, allowing the soft meat and broth to warm her mouth for a time before swallowing, leaning her hand against her cheek thoughtfully.

"Yes, you are walking a fine line," She had replied. "But you're failing to see that there is more than one fine line that needs to be handled!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that the longer you stay silent, the worse the situation becomes for Kikyou!"

He had openly flinched at that, and Kagome knew he was just as aware of the precarious situation his future wife found herself in as she was. "I can't stop the court from talking, Kagome," he had finally spoken in a quiet voice.

Kagome was reminded of a similar statement that Kikyou had made before, and had sighed in frustration. "I'm not saying you should tell them to stop talking, Inuyasha. I'm saying you should provide them with some actual information so that they can draw their own conclusions."

"Keh, if you're so sure of yourself then why don't you tell them?"

She had flared at that statement. "Because for one thing you haven't told me that it's alright to disclose such information to anyone, and for another they won't listen to me!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm her sister, you idiot! Why else? They don't trust one word that I say anymore because they've all decided that I'm only defending her, and that I'd say anything to clear her name."

Inuyasha had narrowed his eyes at her before whirling away and turning his back on her, heaving a huge sigh. "This is what I get for telling a woman anything!"

"I beg your pardon?"

He whirled on her once more. "You know what I mean! I tell you one thing, ask for your advice once, and suddenly you think you have the right to tell me what to do in every aspect of my life!"

"I thought we were friends! I thought friends gave each other advice!"

"A woman will not advise me on how to handle my own court!"

That had snapped what little control had remained, and Kagome had to physically keep herself from launching forward and clawing at his face with her hands. "Are you implying that I don't know how to handle others?"

"Take it to mean what you will; like any woman, you'll spin whatever I say into some kind of an insult!" He had waved his hand for the door. "Now get out, and from now on stick to what you're good at Kagome; planning parties and weddings!"

Several people shot her curious looks, and Kagome blinked in surprise as she realized that she was so upset her hand was shaking, splattering small droplets of soup from her spoon onto the table. Blushing, she gently set the spoon back in the bowl and placed her hands in her lap, wringing them together under the table where no one could see.

The memory of that argument…of what he had said…still burned fresh in her mind even though it had been nearly two days ago, and ever since Kagome had refused to speak with him about anything. He had even attempted to contact her, sending her a brief message with Miroku that she was wanted in his study, but Kagome had openly (and foolishly, she now decided) refused the request, for the first time ever disobeying anything akin to a command from her King.

Now it was as thought there was a huge rift between them, and tears came to her eyes as Kagome thought about how it felt more and more like that rift was widening.

Oh Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…

Her heart wailed at the thought that he hated her, or worse, believed that she was stubborn and useless. She had felt so happy when he'd come to her for advice, making her feel, for the first time in her life, like her opinion mattered; like her presence mattered. For once she had been more than just Kikyou Higurashi's younger sister and rival…more than just a living, breathing measuring stick by which her older sister was judged, and vice versa.

But now she was once again nothing more than the Summer Maiden who was soon to be banished forever from her beautiful home, never to see her family or friends again, and…her heart clenched at the thought…never to see Inuyasha again either.

"Kagome?" She shook her head and looked over at Kouga, seated, as usual, to her right, a concerned look in his eyes even though his usual smile was in place. "What's wrong? You seem far away tonight, and I don't know what that means for me."

Kagome did her best to smile for the wolf man, wanting to assure him that all was okay, desperate to make sure she didn't isolate any of the friends she had left, especially the friend who she would soon be marrying, for she had decided that she did indeed consider Kouga a dear friend now. "I'm fine, Kouga…just a little tired, that's all."

"But your hand was shaking a minute ago as though you had the ailment of an old woman," he pressed, touching her shoulder kindly. "Are you sure that's all?"

At first, Kagome opened her mouth to affirm her previous statement, but then, without thinking, looked away as tears began to spill out the corners of her eyes, and it was all she could do to keep the sobs from shaking her body to its very core. "Forgive me, my lord…I am not well."

Kouga leapt forward at that, out of his chair and on his knees at her side in an instant, bringing her face around to meet his own, his forehead touching hers. "Kagome, please tell me what's wrong…I want to help you, but I just don't know how."

There was such care in his voice, such concern, and Kagome found herself clinging to that as though she had been starved of affection her entire life. And, in a way, she had…she'd been starved of the affection of men her entire life, until now. They had always adored her sister, but it had not been until now, when Kagome had loved one of those men, that she had felt at all lonely. Unfortunately, now that she did, she felt like the loneliest young woman in the entire world, and Kouga's kindness was her only beacon of light now that Inuyasha had apparently rejected even her friendship as well.

"I…" She began to speak, but then suddenly became aware of the fact that nearly everyone on their half of the large dining table was staring at the pair curiously, wondering what was going on to have Kouga on his knees and the Lady Kagome apparently near tears.

Blushing, Kagome shook her head and rose to her feet, bringing Kouga with her and leaning into his strong frame for support as he placed a hand on her elbow to guide her wherever she wished to go. "I think I'm in the mood for a stroll in the gardens, my lord," she announced in what she hoped was a cheerful voice, no matter how artificial it sounded to her.

Instantly catching her meaning, Kouga nodded, though he did not smile, and began guiding her around her chair and towards the door.

But as she turned, Kagome stumbled on her blue skirts and was forced to catch herself on the nearest available sturdy object, which turned out to be the outstretched arm of none other than Inuyasha.

What an odd picture that made, with Kagome leaning against the King's arm, his deep amber eyes gazing into her own with concern as he tried to understand what was going on, all the while Kouga still having a hold about her waist from behind. If the mood had not been so tense, Kagome thought she might have actually laughed, for no expert painter could have ever created a more perfect scene to portray the chaos that had become her life.

Blinking, almost afraid to move, Kagome blushed from her head to her toes as she slowly moved away from Inuyasha, bowing her head slightly as a curtsy would have been impossible with her legs still in an extremely off-balance stance. "Fo-forgive me, Your Majesty, it was an accident."

Inuyasha continued to look at her, his gaze unwavering, before finally looking away and grunting, waving his arm, the same arm that had caught her, before him in a casual gesture of indifference. "It is forgotten."

Regaining her footing, Kagome curtsied quickly, muttered a soft thank you that only Inuyasha with his sharp ears could hear, and hurriedly exited the room with Kouga fast on her heels, leaving the rest of the court to stare after the young woman and her betrothed with curious eyes.

"Well that was interesting," Kikyou commented offhandedly, trying to sound like she wasn't troubled from where she sat in her seat beside Inuyasha, dressed in her famous red and white colors, the gown itself beautifully spun of silk and velvet with her preferred tight sleeves. A servant came and offered her a new goblet of wine, which she waved away with a casual flick of her hand, looking for all the world like the Queen she would soon become; just as she and Kagome had planned.

Taking a piece of fruit from the plate before her, she placed it in her mouth, all the while frowning, her lips pursed, deep in thought. She knew very well the sacrifices Kagome was making in terms of her personal happiness by helping her. She was well aware of the rumors Kagome did her best to smother; the rumors that placed herself with Naraku in the courtyard, behind the shrubs, in a dark hallway…the location changed, but the implication was always the same.

Kikyou shuddered.

Such rumors were hard enough to bear without any excess worry, but on top of it all, it appeared that Naraku was actually trying to foster the rumors by placing her in compromising positions, pulling her aside in a public place to "speak" with her about a matter of importance, only to leave a moment later once he was sure they had been seen with their heads bent in conversation.

God, how she hated him now! How could he possibly be the same man she had loved before?

Kikyou sighed, knowing, deep down, that he wasn't. He was no longer Onigumo, the rogue with the dark eyes and hair, whose laugh had once filled her life with so much joy. That man was gone from her life forever, having been killed slowly, day by day in the Tower, no doubt locked in a cell with little light, barely being fed, with only the rats to keep him company…

Sharply, almost violently, the future Queen shook her head from side to side several times to clear her mind of such thoughts. She would be damned if she felt sorry for him now. After all, it was Onigumo's fault in the first place that Inutaisho had been so unwilling to pardon him, despite the fact that he had been charged with a crime he did not commit. Had he not been involved in such shady dealings in the past, the King might have been willing to hear reason.

And, Kikyou reasoned, even more then that there was something that hit her heart in the center with a powerful sting: if Onigumo had not been such a shady character already, she would have been more willing to sacrifice her reputation and virtue publicly to save him.

The fruit in her mouth was easily swallowed, leaving a cool feeling in her throat that was pleasant enough to convince her it was worth having another piece. Seeing eyes on her from all sides, as was customary now as everyone seemed to be watching her for signs of treachery, Kikyou smiled widely for all to see as she reached for the plate once more, this time making sure she was extra dainty as she popped the fruit into her mouth.

"Kagome…" She sighed her sister's name, wishing she had not left, yearning for the younger girl's sparkling personality and comforting presence.

It was as though all their animosity had been forgotten in this troubling time; as though neither had ever forgotten what it had been like before, when they were as close as sisters could be, relying on one another for support and loving each other as much as two sisters could love.

Any other woman would have held a grudge for such harsh treatment for so many years. Any other woman would have required some form of proof that reconciliation was possible, or asked for some form of payment before throwing her heart so fully into the role of protector…but not Kagome. Kagome had willingly sacrificed her own comfort, shattered her perfect world, and risked tainting her pristine reputation all for the sake of an older sister who, for over three years, had ignored her completely or, when together, had treated her like an inferior being.

Only Kagome could be capable of such forgiveness, and for this Kikyou would be forever grateful, and had already thanked God every day for granting such a faithful, steady presence in her life which had been turned upside down.

Glancing to her left, Kikyou watched Inuyasha, who had not moved once since Kagome had left, knowing full well that he had been watching her before. She did not know what was between the two of them, but she was not so blind as to ignore the fact that there was indeed _something_.

Still, Kikyou knew that Kagome would never do anything so foolish as to pursue anything romantic with Inuyasha, and she doubted it had gotten that far anyway as both would have put up barriers if that were the case.

No, she felt that, more likely than anything else was the possibility that the two had grown closer out of necessity as Kagome acted as Kikyou's protector, sometimes with the need of enlisting Inuyasha's help. And, because of this, Kikyou didn't mind, but instead willed herself to be blind as she concentrated on her own task, which was keeping the court from noticing too much of what was going on between herself and Naraku.

"What are you thinking of, Inuyasha?" She called out merrily, trying to make it seem as though all was well between herself and her fiancé. She wanted the court to believe that the King was happy in his choice of wife, so that all comparisons between herself and Anne Boleyn would stop.

Inuyasha turned slightly to look at her, at Kikyou's smiling face, the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and sighed. The more he thought about it, the more he believed that her smile had never really quite reached her eyes, but that he had never noticed before until Kagome entered his life and demonstrated for him what a true smile could be.

"Nothing of importance," he finally replied, unsure of what else he could say.

She laughed, the sound beautiful and rich, and the hanyou, in spite of himself and his earlier thoughts, felt drawn to that sound which had so enchanted him before. Perhaps he was allowing her magic again simply because he was desperate for some security in this mad world…this world where common sense told him that the right woman was sitting at his side, where she should be, while his heart was beginning to move in a different direction…

"Perhaps what you are thinking of is important to me, the woman who is to marry you," Kikyou continued in her flirtatious voice, ever the perfect courtier, even now when she would soon wear his crown. He wondered if she would ever feel the satisfaction of being completely successful, or if she would be doomed to forever wonder at her security now that Naraku had reentered her life.

For that, Inuyasha felt sorry for her, and managed to give her a kind look despite his otherwise foul mood. "I appreciate your interest, Kikyou, but I assure you I was thinking of nothing important."

Her face warmed for a moment in genuine appreciation at his honesty, and she nodded in acceptance. "Well perhaps one of us should go to find out whether or not my sister is alright."

At the mention of Kagome, Inuyasha felt his control melt away, recalling the way her face had been full of pain as she'd turned and stumbled, and then the nervousness when she'd realized it had been his arm she'd fallen upon. Since when had she been so wary of him? Since when had he made her so ill at ease? Was it all because of what he had said to her the other day when he had been in a bad mood and taken it out on her?

Unable to look at Kikyou any longer for fear of giving himself away, Inuyasha just grunted and turned away, feeling not only concern for the woman who had left, but also an immense amount of frustration, unsure of how to deal with Kagome and her continued presence at court. On the one hand, he knew there wasn't much time left before she would be gone, and if he was sensible he would rejoice in the fact that she was soon to marry Kouga and be out of his life forever…and yet, somehow, the King found little comfort in that knowledge, knowing that one day soon the young woman with the sparkling eyes and enchanting laugh would leave his court, taking some of the sunshine she had brought with her.

* * *

The gardens were nothing compared to those at Miroku's home, or even the gardens at Bankotsu's castle in the East, but Kagome still managed to find some comfort in the solitude of the evening, the sky finally turning over to night, the stars beginning to appear in the sky as the sun gave way to the moon. There weren't many birds chirping, but that was alright, because it meant the air was still and quiet, leaving anyone ample opportunity to lose themselves in their thoughts…which was precisely what Kagome wanted to do. 

Thankfully, Kouga seemed to understand, and for once didn't try to fill the silence with meaningless chatter or make her laugh with silly jokes. It was as though he understood that the woman beside him simply needed the assuring presence of a friend, because he didn't even try to turn the moment into something romantic.

Kagome had never appreciated his presence so much in her life.

He looked handsome in the moonlight, truly masculine with his black hair pulled back into its usual ponytail, his white shirt glowing, tucked loosely around his slim waist, one of his strong hands on her arm, his jaw firm, his features chiseled, and his blue eyes serious.

She felt nothing for him that was romantic, and yet Kagome knew that, at least in some way, she could be happy as his wife. He loved her, and she cared for him as a friend. No, it wasn't the romantic life she had always dreamed of, but it was still far better than what she had been expecting all those months ago when she had been riding on the road to the castle for the first time with her mother, engaged to a man she did not know and unhappy with her life.

A soft wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves as well as her hair, and Kagome tilted her head back to enjoy the feeling of the cool air on her skin, her lips curving up in a soft, genuine smile. When she opened her eyes Kouga was smiling at her, and she barely noticed that they had stopped walking.

"You look so beautiful when you do that."

She giggled. "When I do what? Close my eyes?"

He shook his head. "No…when you just let yourself go." He smiled sadly and looked away from her, back towards the castle where all the windows were glowing with light, and where laughter radiated from the lower level. "You used to always let yourself go when you first came to court. But now it seems like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Kagome frowned and pulled away, walking over to place a hand against the cool trunk of a pear tree. "I suppose I do carry more worries now than I did then, even though it wasn't that long ago."

"Is that why you looked so ill tonight? Because of your worries?"

Tired of lying to everyone, Kagome found herself nodding. "Yes…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She smiled sadly to herself. "There are some things you cannot understand…even you have said so."

"That doesn't mean I can't listen, Kagome." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away again. "I know I don't come across as all that intelligent most of the time, but I am capable of understanding complex situations from time to time."

She giggled at that, and he smiled. "I thank you for your concern," she finally replied, "And I suppose most of what I'm so stressed about is obvious: the situation with my sister."

"Yes, I've seen all the things you've been doing for her, and all the sacrifices you've made." Kouga took a step towards her as he spoke. "Kikyou is lucky to have you as a sister…and sometimes I don't think she appreciates all the things you do for her."

Kagome smiled wanly at that. "Kikyou appreciates it, but also expects a certain amount of help from her family. That's just the kind of person she is, and I knew that the moment I agreed to help her in all of this. I knew that I could not expect her to suddenly become gracious enough to thank me every time I did something nice or went out of my way to help her."

"But you're doing more than that," Kouga suddenly exclaimed. "You're doing so much more than just helping her a little here and there, Kagome. You're practically taking her sins and placing them on your shoulders! I've seen it happening slowly but steadily these past several weeks…even months…ever since that man, Naraku, arrived. You have defended her so much, and become such a part of her life, that the court, stupid people that they are, any more seem incapable of telling the difference between the two of you."

"That is nothing new," Kagome replied bitterly. "Kikyou and I have always been compared, inevitably. It is something I have grown used to. And at this point, her life has become so miserable that I am happy to offer what I can to give her a few moments of peace."

"At the expense of your own happiness?" Kouga walked up and took her roughly by the arms, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Do you hear yourself, Kagome? You're making a martyr of yourself! You're sacrificing everything for a woman who won't even necessarily thank you in the end! Why? Why?"

Kagome listened to him and closed her eyes, knowing she had asked herself that many times already in the quiet of her room when the tears came freely and she was forced to bury her head in her pillow so no one would hear her sobs and report that Kagome Higurashi was faltering under the stress, and that no honest woman would ever falter.

"I do it because I love her," she finally replied sincerely, falling back on the most honest and used reason she had. It was true. She loved Kikyou to the point that she would sacrifice almost anything for her, and though Kouga didn't see it, Kagome knew that Kikyou would do the same if necessary even though she didn't show her love as openly.

Kouga whimpered slightly, obviously desperate for an answer he knew he was not going to get, and he finally released her arms, hanging his head in defeat. "She's not worth it, Kagome…she's not worth it…" He repeated it several times, and Kagome just smiled sadly.

Stepping away from the tree, she took the wolf man's hands in her own and squeezed them gently, her eyes sad but honest and pure as she met his own blue gaze. "I told you there were some things you could not understand. You yourself said you are an only child, and as such cannot fathom the bond that sisters share. Just understand this: I do not regret what I am doing. That is enough for me, so it must be enough for you too, Kouga."

He looked up at her then, seeming to search for something in her eyes, before finally sighing and nodding, rising back up to his full height and tipping her chin with his hand, a slight smile on his face. "As you wish, Kagome. You're too good for all of us."

At that Kagome just laughed, muttering something about how she doubted that, before allowing him to take her arm once more and guide her back towards the banquet, which was clearly beginning to dissipate as other groups were beginning to appear through the doors into the gardens.

One of the groups, consisting of several young women, included the four Kagome had heard gossiping that day in the hall, and she couldn't help but stiffen slightly as they approached, knowing they would be forced to talk and knowing also that it would not be pleasant.

"Good evening, Kagome," one of the girls, the same one Kagome had slapped several weeks earlier for slandering Kikyou's name, called out in a falsely cheerful voice before turning her flirtatious eyes on Kouga. "And good evening to you, my lord."

Kouga just nodded while Kagome put a fake smile on her face in reply. "Good evening to you as well, Mary. I trust you and your friends enjoyed the banquet."

"Of course," another older woman replied, her eyes seeming to be the only kind ones in the group, as the other women all seemed to be sizing up what they were seeing, trying to determine if they could use anything before them in the latest rumors. "It was another triumph, my dear. You are doing an absolutely marvelous job."

"I thank you for that," Kagome accepted the genuine compliment with a genuine smile of her own, nodding her head slightly.

The brunette called Mary stepped forward slightly. "We were just about to take a stroll in the gardens. How would you say the evening is for such a fete?"

Kagome shrugged. "It is a lovely evening for strolling and conversation. My lord Kouga and I most certainly enjoyed ourselves, did we not?"

Kouga nodded. "Indeed," was his brief reply. Clearly he didn't like the vultures any more than Kagome did, which made her feel better.

"Well that's a relief," Another young woman who Kagome knew to be called Leticia added, feigning an overly dramatic roll of the eyes at the thought of strolling in anything less than perfect weather. She was an exceptionally beautiful blonde with clear blue eyes and full red lips. "We should have been very disappointed if you had said otherwise."

"Indeed," Kagome replied with a nod, already weary of such meaningless courtier chatter. It was always the same thing…how was the weather…delightful…oh how wonderful…indeed…and Kagome was sick of it. It was absolutely nauseating, especially since she knew at least three of these women couldn't stand her or her family.

"And you must be so happy to finally have your fiancée to yourself for a while," Mary finally added after several moments of silence, and Kagome tensed, knowing some comment along those lines would have come eventually. "After all, she is frequently with the King these days."

Kouga stiffened at the implication, but somehow managed to not show any sort of strain on his face. "Kagome and I spend plenty of time together, if you must know."

"Oh of course," Mary hastily replied, "And I did not mean to imply anything other than that she is just so often with the King or her sister these days that it seems the two of you have little time to enjoy your engagement period."

"We both accept that Kagome is very busy with her duties as the Summer Maiden," Kouga again replied easily, and Kagome was extremely grateful to have him at her side.

"Yes, of course," Leticia replied for her friend, moving forward slightly and cocking her head in what Kagome had learned from Kikyou to be an inviting gesture of flirtation. "But I don't recall the Summer Maiden ever being required to visit the King's private chambers at all hours of the day, do you?"

For once Kouga didn't reply, and Kagome realized that this time she would have to defend herself. Her blood boiled at the implication this woman, this girl, was making, and what was worse was the fact that Kagome knew she couldn't give the real reason for her time in Inuyasha's study to either her or to Kouga. No matter what she said she would appear guilty of something…and the thought caused her temper, the one Inuyasha had so much experience with, to finally snap.

"I suggest you keep your simple mind to easier tasks, Leticia, and you too, Mary. For too often you find stupid young women such as yourselves straining your brains and invariably coming to the wrong conclusion." Her eyes flared, and she barely heard Kouga's snort as he tried to keep himself from laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should like to retire for the evening before you nauseate me any more with your filthy lies or attempts at connecting the dots in a situation you clearly do not understand."

And with that, ignoring the flaming cheeks and furious glances of the women before her, Kagome grabbed Kouga's arm and marched back into the banquet hall. But she didn't stop there either, hardly noticing the fact that there were many couples now dancing, instead marching straight through to the other door that led into the main hallway.

Once there, Kouga could no longer control himself and burst out laughing, nearly doubling over from the exertion, his blue eyes twinkling. "I must say, my lady…that was the most…brilliant thing…I have ever seen…in my entire life!"

"I'm glad you find it so amusing," Kagome replied, her voice still cold, her eyes now a mask of fury covering up a pain that ran so deep it caused her very soul to ache.

She had known all along that the women of the court were growing more and more suspicious of her relationshipwith the King, as well as her intentions where Kikyou was concerned, but never had any of them dared to speak to her thus in public before. It just proved more truly how dangerous things were becoming for herself, and how the support and admiration she'd had upon her arrival all those months ago was now vaporizing before her eyes as sand ran through her fingers.

It was as though the world were closing in around her, boxing her in, leaving her without a friend and without anyone to turn to, and suddenly Kagome couldn't take it any more. She couldn't handle the fight she'd just had with Inuyasha and the situation ongoing with her sister and Naraku and now this all at once.

Kagome Higurashi had, at long last, reached her breaking point…and she had to get away from public eyes before she did or said something she would regret.

"Forgive me, my lord," she said, her voice low and slow as she tried to keep it from cracking, and Kouga stopped laughing as he realized the seriousness in her voice. "I have to leave you for the evening…I wish to retire early tonight."

His face sobered instantly, and Kouga stepped forward and took her hands in his. "Kagome, you don't really believe any of that nonsense, do you? You don't think I do, do you?"

Her eyes moistened, and Kagome wanted to touch her face, but held back. If only you knew, her heart cried…if only you, my Sir Loyal Heart, knew what I have done behind your back…

"Just let me go, Kouga," she finally said aloud.

"But Kagome…"

"Just let me go. I need some rest." Her voice was harsher than she meant it to be, but she didn't have a choice. Thankfully, he backed off, and she heaved a sigh of relief despite the fact that her body had begun to shake from the effort of withholding the turmoil of emotions within her heart: anger, frustration, sadness, and despair.

"Promise you'll come find me in the morning at least," he called after her as she turned to walk up the stairs to the second floor. Kagome turned, her hair falling over her shoulder, and looked at him steadily for a moment, noting the utterly lost look on his face that told her he didn't understand. "I just want to know you're alright."

She sighed and found herself nodding even though a part of her was so gone at that moment she barely registered what she was agreeing to do. "Very well, Kouga. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, before he could say another word, she quickly hurried up the stairs, holding her blue and white silk skirts immodestly high, displaying her white underskirts and bare ankles for the entire world to see.

Propriety could damn itself for all she cared at that moment. She just wanted to be alone. More then that, she wanted a place where she could go and shut out the world entirely and not have to worry about anything or anyone else ever again.

Kagome threw the door to her room open with a loud crash, and was relieved to discover that all her maids were currently somewhere else, no doubt having their own small dinner party in the kitchens as servants tended to do from time to time.

She slammed the door shut and began running her hands through her hair wildly, inhaling sharply, pacing in frantic, almost wild circles as her fingers dislodged all the carefully placed pins from her ebony locks, allowing them to fall all over her shoulders and down her back in a wild, uncombed mess.

She didn't care.

Unsure of exactly what she needed, Kagome found herself sagging onto her bed in desperation, falling to her knees and burying her head in her hands on the mattress covered in blue and white fabric…loyal, she thought sarcastically, to her family to the last.

"That's me," she muttered wildly, incoherently, "Loyal Kagome who does everything for everyone else and never gets anything in return."

And yet still she did not cry. It was strange, because she felt as though that's what she needed to do most and yet, for once, the tears did not come. Her chest felt painfully swollen, her head ached, and the rest of her body felt as though all it truly needed was a good cry, something she had held back for a long time now and yet, as she was finally ready, it would not come.

Kagome just laid there, her body going suddenly still, and Kouga's words came back to her, his voice echoing in her mind.

_Do you hear yourself, Kagome? You're making a martyr of yourself! You're sacrificing everything for a woman who won't even necessarily thank you in the end!_

In history, was the martyr ever thanked?

No, it was always the martyr who sacrificed everything with no thoughts of rewards or thanks...simply knowing that they would have the gratification of telling themselves they had done the right thing in the end.

But was that enough? Was anything ever enough?

Kagome sighed and slowly sat up, rocking back on her heels, which moaned painfully under the weight of her body and all her skirts and petticoats. She was so tense it seemed she had lost all her flexibility as well.

Subtly, yet inevitably, her eyes were drawn to her left, to where her violin, the old worn out instrument that had been a gift from her father, sat propped up on its case on her mahogany desk by her bed. It seemed to call for her, and Kagome could not resist that call as she rose to her feet and shakily moved forward, carefully taking the instrument in her hands and placing it on her shoulder, resting her cheek against the smooth wood, allowing herself for a moment to pretend that it was her father's hand as he smoothed a curl from her face, telling her how well she was doing and how all her practice was paying off.

Somehow her other hand found the bow, and slowly, with great ease that came from years of practice, she began to play the instrument, beginning a slow, somewhat melancholy melody. And as she played, she heard voices in her mind…memories of times from long ago…memories that had occurred only yesterday…

_This is really for me, papa?_

_Of course it is, sweetheart…you're my little angel, and you'll learn to play like one too._

_Oh thank you, papa!_

_But don't you think that's too big an instrument for her, father?_

_Nonsense, Kikyou…she may as well learn now how to play the instrument she'll carry for the rest of her life. But you have to promise to take care of it, Kagome._

_Oh, yes! Yes! I promise, papa! I'll treasure it always!_

Kagome felt the joy of the memories from her past returning, and couldn't resist spinning slightly as the music radiating from the violin filled her very heart and soul. How she missed him…how she longed for his comforting hands and soft, gentle voice…

_What do you mean he's gone?_

_Just that, Kagome…your father had a terrible accident while riding his horse, and, well, he's not ever going to be coming back._

_You mean he's dead, don't you? Why won't anyone just say that to me? My father's dead! He's dead and he's never coming back!_

_Hush, Kagome, it will be alright…_

_I miss him, Kikyou! I want him back!_

_I do too, love…I do too…_

The music again returned to a minor chord, and Kagome felt her eyes squeeze shut against the pain of that memory. She could recall the look on her mother's face as she told her, and then the feel of Kikyou's arms as she held her and rocked her back and forth. At that moment, Kagome had not allowed anyone else to touch her but Kikyou.

Kikyou, who was her rival. Kikyou, who was her beloved sister. Kikyou, who looked so much like her, and understood her so well. Kikyou, who was practically her other self…

"_I'm going to play a song for you. It's your song, Kikyou…I wrote it."_

"_You…wrote it?" _

_"Yes! I've been working on it for six months, since I first heard that you would be leaving for court."_

"_I see. Well then, let's hear it."_

Kagome felt herself unconsciously speeding up the tempo of this song she had never before played, and yet heard a million times before. It was as though she were combining everything she had ever played into one tune, just as she was now, for some odd reason, reliving every moment in her life…

"_Sister? Kikyou? What's wrong? Did you not like it?"_

"_Oh Kagome! It was beautiful!"_

"_I'm going to miss you so much."_

"_I know, I'll miss you too."_

"_I love you, Kikyou."_

"_I love you too…Kagome…"_

Kagome hated to think about the years that had followed, with all the pain, and all the suffering. All the loneliness and the sense of being rejected when Kikyou had stopped writing her letters, and then the sense of betrayal when she had engaged Kagome to Kouga without her permission, knowing how much she had longed for a romantic marriage.

She recalled that first day at court, when she arrived and, feeling overwhelmed, had sough solace in the rose gardens, only to find that fate did not mean for her to find solace there, but instead intended to plant the seeds of a great love that she would never be rid of. A love that would cause her so much pain in the end…

"_What is your name?"_

"_Kagome Higurashi."_

"_So you are the sister of Kikyou?" _

"_Yes, though I would prefer if you just forget about that."_

"_Why? I should think you would be honored to be the sister of the future Queen."_

"_I consider it no honor."_

Kagome smiled slightly, even in her pain, as she recalled the way she'd spoken to him then, and the way he'd looked at her, as though she were the most annoying and yet fascinating thing he'd ever seen….

"_It is rude to turn your back on nobility."_

"_Forgive me, sire, I've never been to court."_

"_That is no excuse."_

"_I shall bow before the King, which is enough."_

"_The King…?" _

"_Yes, the King. I shall bow before him, and none other, for I am soon to marry Lord Kouga and be Queen of the North."_

"_You shall have to bow before your sister, for she will be your superior."_

"_I have no intention of ever bowing before my sister."_

How things had changed since then, and not just between herself and Inuyasha, but also between herself and Kikyou. Where once she had felt an immense amount of resentment that had bordered on hate for the older woman, now all she felt was pity and a growing sense of love and the need to protect.

Kikyou…the sister who she loved so much. Why did she then have to make life so miserable for Kagome? How could she have asked this of her? How could she have asked Kagome to sacrifice so much on her account? How? Why?

Kagome felt her hand move faster on the bow, her body swaying violently to the rhythm, trying to keep up with the right hand which was stroking the bow over the strings in a non-so delicate manner…

"_So what can I do to help?"_

"_You can stand by my side no matter what others say about me."_

_"Of course…"_

"_No, Kagome, I mean no matter what. I mean you'll defend me even when such awful things are said about me that you'll be disgusted and tempted to believe."_

"_I understand, Kikyou…"_

"_No, you don't. The court is a fickle beast, little sister. And if things get too far out of control, then its hostility will turn on you as well."_

"_On me? Truly, Kikyou?"_

"_Yes. Truly. They will hate you for loving me. That is the nature of the court of a King. They will slander anyone above them if it means watching that person fall."_

Kagome felt something growing deep within her heart…something cruel...something that caused her to be afraid. But she kept playing, hoping that would calm her down, as it had done so many times before.

But as she continued, it seemed like all she did was feel more anger, more resentment towards all those who had asked for her help and then given her nothing in return. It was true that she offered her help in most instances, but then, when she was so clearly struggling, no one seemed to care…no one except Kouga, anyway. And he wasn't even the one who she craved attention from…

"_Kagome, you can't tell anyone about this, do you understand? It would ruin me. It would absolutely ruin me, and any authority I have over the people of this country…"_

"_Don't you trust me at all, Inuyasha?"_

"_Kagome…Of course I do."_

"_Then what are you worried about?"_

"_I don't know…it's just that this is such a huge secret to keep…"_

"_Then maybe I can help you keep it, and share your burden. Who else knows besides me?"_

"_Miroku and Shippou."_

"_Not Kikyou?"_

"_No."_

He had kissed her that night, and at the thought of his lips against hers, quivering, so unsure, his beautiful amber eyes closing as he brushed his fingers against her face before quickly pulling away, caused tears to come to her eyes.

She loved him. She loved him! And yet he could never be hers. Instead, he belonged to her sister, to Kikyou, who seemed to appreciate what she had less and less every day.

Did they even love each other any more? Kagome couldn't tell. Had they ever loved each other? Who would ever know?

All she did know, all she had to hold onto, was the fact that she loved him now, and would always love him, until the day she died, married to a different man who lived far away in the North.

A tear fell down her cheek at the thought, though she fiercely played on…

"_And I suppose that you hate Lancelot and Guenevere, like everyone else does."_

"_Why would I hate them?"_

"_Well, because…because Guenevere betrayed her husband and Lancelot betrayed his King. They were lovers behind Arthur's back for many years, and most anyone who reads the story thinks that makes the couple despicable."_

"_Well I don't hate them."_

"_And why not? Adultery is wrong…you know that." _

Adultery is wrong…she knew that, and yet Kagome longed for him, for the man she couldn't have. She wished he could be hers, to have and to hold for the rest of her life. She wished Kikyou had never been engaged to him in the first place!

And yet, had Kikyou not been, she never would have had such access to Inuyasha in the first place, which would mean she never would have met him at all…never known such love…such pain…

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Which one of them are you, and which one am I?"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Guenevere or Lancelot…which one are you?"_

"_Well, you're the King, and strong just like Arthur…so I suppose you're neither of the others. And as for me, well, I'm no Queen yet."_

Such pain…and such love…

"_Who's to say the Lady Kagome is all that honest?"_

"_That's right…haven't you heard the way she's been defending her sister lately, and criticizing those who speak the truth? Would you call that honest?"_

Such love…such betrayal…and the hypocrisy of the court…

Two more tears slid down her cheeks, and Kagome felt herself fighting the urge to wipe them away as she steadily continued to play, that urge continuing to grow in the pit of her stomach…growing and growing…threatening to overcome all reason…

"_You're making a martyr of yourself!" _

"No…" Kagome whimpered above the roar of the frantic music she was playing, no longer even noticing if what she was performing made any sense in terms of the musical scale, or if it was just screeching, like a rock dragging along the ground.

"_You're sacrificing everything for a woman who won't even necessarily thank you in the end!_"

"I'm not a martyr…"

"_Guenevere or Lancelot…which one are you?"_

"Inuyasha…"

"…_a woman who won't even necessarily thank you in the end!"_

"Kikyou…"

"_I love you, sister."_

"_And I love you."_

"I'm not a martyr…"

"_Think about your own happiness!"_

Kagome shuddered, feeling that sense continuing to grow within her; that dangerous sense that something was about to break…something was about to explode…something she wasn't prepared for, that she couldn't understand…

"_I need your help, Kagome."_

"_What can I do?"_

"_You can stand by me."_

"I love you, Inuyasha," She whimpered to no one in particular, feeling her hand falter on the strings for the first time, feeling her control begin to break…begin to snap…

"_Now get out, and from now on stick to what you're good at Kagome; planning parties and weddings!"_

Pain filled her chest, and that sense continued to grow. "Inuyasha…"

"_I worry about you, Kagome."_

"I'm fine," she replied to the memory, as though she were losing her grip on her sanity. That sense continued to grow, and she thought she would burst.

_"You're making a martyr of yourself!"_

"No…"

"_Why, Kagome? Why?"_

"_Because I love her."_

"_She's not worth you sacrificing your happiness!"_

"No…" Her whimper grew stronger than before, and that sense nearly caused her heart to burst and her lungs to explode from the pressure…

"…_won't even necessarily thank you in the end!"_

"No!"

"_She's not worth it!"_

"No!"

"…_a martyr of yourself!"_

"NO!" And with that, the sensation broke, and Kagome felt something within her snap, the dam releasing everything within her heart. "NO! NO! NO!"

She all but screamed the last time she said it, and, without even realizing what was happening, the violin, her precious treasure, flew out of her hand and smashed against the wall, the sound echoing in her heart as something she would never forget.

The pieces of wood scattered all over the floor, leaving hardly anything to show that they had once made up a beautiful red violin, the noise of the enormous impact, followed by the scattering of the pieces, slowly fading away to leave nothing but a deathly quiet that was mocked only by the sound of the wind beyond her open windows.

At first, Kagome was unsure of what had happened; unwilling to accept that her precious violin, the only link that remained between herself and her father, was gone, and that it was her fault. She could hardly believe that something she had cherished for so long, taken such pains to preserve all this time, could now, in an instant, have vanished, but it had. Just like her father on the day he went out riding and never came back because he foolishly jumped a fence that was too high in his eagerness to return home to his family.

And with that, the tears came, along with a cry that tore from her throat and echoed throughout her room and into the air beyond the stone walls that suddenly seemed to imprison her.

_"PAPA!"_

The door to her room was thrown wide open just as Kagome fell to the floor, and Inuyasha rushed in looking wild with worry and fear, clearly expecting to find something much worse than what he actually did: an image of Kagome rocking back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest and whispering something inaudible over and over again.

Sighing, telling his heart to slow its frantic beating, the hanyou slowly rose back up to his full height (for he had been crouched in a battle stance, prepared to take on an enemy), convincing himself that Kagome truly was alright, and that she wasn't being murdered, or dead already, as her screaming had led him to believe.

Then, once the immediate concern wore off, the hanyou King suddenly felt his usual old annoyance return and, with one swift slam of the door that would mean they were alone, he whirled on her, his temper flaring. "What the hell were you thinking, yelling like that?"

But Kagome didn't respond, and Inuyasha felt his temper deflate almost as quickly as it had come on, a small amount of trepidation creeping back into his subconscious.

And it was then that he saw the wood shards all over the floor before her, the white bow for her violin at her side, the body of her violin still mostly in tact with the strings seeming to mock her from where they lay on the stone floor.

"Kagome…" Her name came off his lips in a breathless whisper, and Inuyasha feared for a moment that she had lost her mind as he walked forward carefully, listening carefully as her words became audible at last to his sharp ears.

"Papa, forgive me…forgive me, papa…I didn't mean to…forgive, me, papa…forgive me…"

Inuyasha recalled her telling him once before that it was her father who had given her the precious instrument, as well as having been the one who taught her how to play, and understood that this had to be a tremendous loss for her. He knew all too well the importance of objects that had belonged to deceased loved ones, for if ever the rose gardens at his home were to die, a part of him would die as well. Those were his mother's roses…the ones she had planted and taught him to care for as a boy when all the other children refused to play with him…

He shook his head, knowing this was not the time to dwell on his own painful memories, but rather to comfort Kagome…not that he had ever been very good at that sort of thing.

"Um…listen, Kagome, I…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he sat down beside her, and for the first time she seemed to notice his presence as she stopped speaking and rocking and raised her head from where it had been buried in her arms.

Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were streaming with tears, her hair wild and unkempt about her shoulders, her dress practically falling off because she'd sat down without care of moving her skirts out of the way. "Inuyasha…"

His name came off her lips in a stammer, her voice catching, raw from heartfelt sobs, and he felt, suddenly, the desperate need to wipe such sorrow from her face, and to put the smile he loved so much back where it belonged. "Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?"

The dam broke again, and she started crying once more in earnest. "Oh Inuyasha!" And with that she threw her arms around his neck, leaving him with the only option of hesitantly putting his arms back around her waist and holding her gently to his chest, running a hand through her hair absentmindedly.

"Kagome, look, I…" His cheeks turned bright red. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing…"

She didn't seem to hear him as she started rambling. "Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't mean to break the violin, it just sort of happened! I was so angry with all the things the women have been saying lately, and then tonight when that whore of a woman said those things in front of Kouga...I just couldn't stand it!"

Inuyasha didn't have a clue about half of what she was saying, but he still managed to glean that all the weeks of strain were finally starting to wear her down; not that he was surprised. He'd watched her carefully follow Kikyou's every move, always the first one to leap to her sister's defense should something go wrong, which meant she always got the brunt of the insults. He'd watched her continue her job as the Summer Maiden as well despite the fact that her popularity with the people of the court was waning, and now, recently, she'd also taken on the burden of listening to his secrets and then allowing him to rant about them later.

And no one, to his memory, save for him at one moment, had ever done anything to thank her or ease her worries.

"Oh Kagome," He suddenly felt guilt weighing down upon him, pushing him into the floor, and he clutched the precious girl, the wonderful woman who was sacrificing so much for everyone else, to his chest tightly, as though he would never let her go. "Kagome, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"I'm just tired, Inuyasha," she whimpered against his chest. "So tired..."

"I know."

"I wish it would all stop. I wish people wouldn't be so cruel. I wish Naraku had never come to court. I wish I didn't love my sister so much. I wish…" She almost said she wished she didn't love him, but stopped herself, knowing that would be a lie.

"I know, Kagome," he tried to sooth her, rocking back and forth even harder, pressing her tighter to his chest, almost as though to squeeze the words out of her so she couldn't talk any more. "I'm so sorry for all of it…I wish I could take it back, I really do…I wish I could protect you from it…I wish I could protect you from the world…"

"Do you, Inuyasha?" She asked, sniffling against his shoulder, seeing the remains of her precious violin strewn around her.

He nodded without hesitation. "Yes, I do. You deserve someone's protection. You deserve to have a loyal knight at your side who loves you and won't let you come to any harm."

"Like Guenevere had her knight?" She swallowed. "Like Guenevere had her Lancelot?" At that they both froze, Kagome unsure of why she had said such a thing, and Inuyasha unsure of what to say in response.

Slowly, painfully slow, they pulled apart so that Kagome sat back in his lap and his arms remained loosely about her waist. They stared at one another intently in the growing darkness, the fire the maids had started in the fireplace before dinner quickly dying out, the moonlight flooding the room, framing the pair by stars…

And the magic began to return…the magic that always seemed to return at night…

"Yes, Kagome…" Inuyasha finally replied, his voice low and unfamiliar as it contained something Kagome had never heard from a man speaking to her before. His voice was raw with desire, and it caused something else besides pain to spark in her body, rekindling that familiar feeling that always surfaced when he touched her.

"Inuyasha…" She reached out blindly and found his face, tracing his jaw, touching his lips with her fingers. She felt him draw closer even as the fire went out completely and they were left in darkness, only their silhouettes visible.

"…just as Guenevere had her Lancelot."

Kagome barely had time to draw another breath before she felt his lips firmly, almost possessively press themselves against her own, and this time there was no hesitation, no sense of either of them pulling back as she greedily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting to feel the contours of his chest against her small frame, wanting the comfort of his presence...the comfort of knowing that somebody cared, if just for one night.

Inuyasha felt her respond, and felt himself grow even more hungry, if that were possible, for her touch, her kisses…for Kagome. He wanted her, needed her love more than he had ever needed anything in his entire life. She was saving him, he realized, from a world that was fast slipping out of his control.

"Kagome..."

There was a reason why when his country was in peril, when he needed advice, he turned to Kagome. Because he trusted her with all his heart, and needed her presence, her scent…like roses…to calm him.

Ah, the beautiful scent of roses...

And now she was giving herself to him, and he was taking without even thinking. He didn't care if he would regret the action later, and neither did she. All thought of right and wrong faded from their memory, along with Kikyou, Naraku, Kouga, and anyone else who had ever placed themselves between them.

Tonight, they would give each other what they wanted and damn anyone else. Tonight they would finally allow their hearts to speak instead of their minds. Tonight, for just a little while, two lost souls would allow themselves to be happy…and that would be enough.


	20. Resistance

**Author's Notes: **Before I say anything else, I just have to shout this to the world: Happy 1,000th review to this story! I can't believe it's already passed the mark! This is faster than any other story I have written. Thank you all so much for your wonderful support. It truly means the world to me!

Anyway, I'm sure you're all really upset that I'm yet again updating this story before "Impossible Dreams" but, well…I just can't help it! The inspiration for this story is coming so fast and so furious I can't type efficiently enough or find enough time to get it all down as quickly as I would like. So please forgive me…I am not abandoning "Impossible Dreams" by any stretch of the imagination, and I'm not even declaring it to be on hiatus…I just write where the inspiration comes, and at the moment inspiration seems to be coming in the form of this story. I hope that's alright!

It's been a busy couple of weeks for me again…that seems to be fast becoming the norm, rather than the unusual. Oh well, I'm getting used to it.

Anyway, that's enough of that. I'll stop this note so I can respond to a few of your comments, as well as answer a historical question I've received. So that's that everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

**Historical Factoid:**

Several of you have asked me how I feel about Anne Boleyn, and whether or not I personally feel that she deserved the hate of England she received, so I figured I'd better answer the question while also throwing in some of the historical reasons for my opinion.

Anne Boleyn is one of those figures in history who is written differently by every author. Some portray her as a sly woman who had an eye on the crown from the beginning, and who brought about a tragic end for the beloved Queen Katherine when she stole the love of King Henry VIII and forced the old Queen into exile, far away from her daughter and her homeland of Spain. There are even rumors that Anne was the reason Katherine of Aragorn died…that she had her poisoned.

There are others who portray her on the opposite extreme as well, giving her a very innocent personality as a girl who was blessed with super intelligence, and that she unknowingly bewitched a King, but that she never truly wanted a crown.

I fall right in between these two extremes. I believe that Anne Boleyn was indeed very shrewd and extremely intelligent, and that she pulled the strings of Henry's heart perfectly (with every intention of doing so). But I do not believe that she always had her eye on a crown. In fact, she was in love with Henry Percy, and wished to marry him, but his family deemed her unworthy and broke up the betrothal and sent the two lovers to opposite sides of the country. Anne was never the same after that, and I truly believe that is when she became bitter and decided that since she could not have the love of her life she would settle for a crown instead.

She saw her chance when the King became interested in her, and from there I do believe that everything she did was on purpose. After all, I don't believe any "innocent" woman could lead a man as powerful as Henry on for so many years and still have him interested at the end as she did. So there's my opinion of her; I believe she was shrewd and intelligent, but not the witch that everyone made her out to be. She did not deserve to be beheaded, and, frankly, that is one event that sours my opinion of Henry VIII.

* * *

**Fan Art: **

Here is a link to a beautiful piece of art done by one of my reviewers, Han Mei. It is of Kagome with her violin, and it looks like she intends to draw more in the future. Oh I hope so! It's absolutely gorgeous! I encourage all of you to check it out and drop her a comment! Thanks so much, and here's the link (remembering that there are spaces in between everything)!

http / www .deviantart. com /deviation/ 17131869/

* * *

**Han Mei:** That picture was absolutely gorgeous! It's exactly what I was picturing for her! I appreciate your work…I wish I could draw like that. Be sure to let me know when you post the other two pictures you plan on drawing, and keep in mind that if you ever are "inspired" (subtle hint) to draw again, feel free to go right ahead. Absolutely gorgeous work! I wouldn't change a thing! And thanks for the reviews! 

**Chakitattyla2h8:** It's always wonderful to hear from a new reviewer! Welcome! And I loved the long comment! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**Kyasumi:** I looked at the website, and I'm just fine with you posting it there. In fact, I'm extremely flattered. Thanks so much. You'll have to tell me how to post new chapters, or you can just do it yourself…whichever you prefer. Either way, the link is now on my profile page as well. Thanks again!

**Yunaleska:** Never worry about long reviews, I love them! And I love "The Babysitter" too! I'm flattered that you're putting me in the same category as that fantastic work! I'm also pleased to hear that you are reacting to Kikyou the way I wanted. I'm not portraying her as the seemingly perfect woman that Rumiko Takahashi seems content to do (I can't stand this whole she has perfect aim and is perfect when it comes to solving problems thing), but I am trying to make her more human and believable. I hate it when she's just portrayed as a stone with no heart. I just don't see her that way. Anyway, thanks for the review…I love hearing from new people!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Nineteen: Resistance

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_I realize that as a God-fearing woman, I should have been ashamed to offer myself so freely to a man who was already spoken for...and to my sister, no less! But I swear that, in that moment, no amount of rational common sense could have made me stop and walk away. I was just so tired, and so sad…and so in love with him. God, I loved him. _

_Do you understand the meaning of such love? _

_Honestly, I'm not sure I did, even then, or even now as I look back on that part of my life. How could anyone understand such a love, after all? A love that can convince us to discard our moral sense of right and wrong and to cast all other thoughts and dreams from our youth to the wind for a single night with a single man…the thought of such passion still scalds my heart to this day. _

_Please…do not judge me falsely now that you have read what I did. Do not put me with those women who would sleep around merely for the favors it can bestow on their family. What I did, I did out of love and a selfish need for comfort, and nothing more. I knew I would forever more be plagued by guilt that I had betrayed my sister, along with a distrust in my sense of honor. I knew that, by giving myself to him, I was opening Pandora's Box and would never again be able to close it. But I didn't care. I loved him…and I love him still…_

* * *

As sound was the first sense to return as she slowly drifted back to consciousness, Kagome became instantly aware of the chirping of birds in the trees below her window, intermixed with the soft breathing of the form behind her, spooned against her back. She felt a heavy arm draped over her waist, while her own hands were tightly fisted at her chest, her legs curled up underneath her so that she was resting in a comfortable ball. 

The light of morning had penetrated the windows of her chambers, flooding the space with sunshine. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Feeling the urge to stretch, Kagome rolled onto her back, careful not to disturb the sleeping man beside her as she languidly pushed her arms up and away from her body as though to touch the top of the canopy covering her bed. Her muscles sighed as she brought her hands back to rest once more on her belly, and for the first time in many weeks she smiled a full, genuine smile, feeling content in a way she'd never before thought possible.

Glancing to her left, Kagome observed the sleeping hanyou King, his features relaxed, his hair spilling out around him and providing a sharp contrast to her ebony tresses where they met on the pillows. His bare back and shoulders, even relaxed, displayed rock hard muscles under his skin, which was slightly tan and seemed to glow in the morning sun, and his powerful hands were currently resting at her side, facing palm up.

Kagome shivered, recalling the feel of those hands on her own skin, knowing all too well how strong they were.

A faint blush came to her cheeks at the thought, and she rolled over so that he couldn't see her embarrassment as she recalled what had transpired during the night. It had been so wonderful, and yet so innocent…so incredibly beautiful.

Despite what anyone said about the King and the many women who surrounded him looking for favors, it had been obvious that…and her cheeks burned even more at the silent observation…he, like her, had no prior experience, as there had been much fumbling and embarrassing moments in between their fiery passion.

Kagome hoped it was alright.

She hoped that she hadn't in any way disappointed him or made him feel like she was not as worthy as he'd thought she was, for there had certainly been many times when she'd felt like turning beet red and burying herself under the blankets so he couldn't see her humiliation at being so inexperienced (a particular moment involving banging heads and tripping to the floor came to mind).

And yet, he had been so gentle with her that somehow she doubted he would ever hold such a failing against her. He'd been so kind and understanding…so very different from the way he usually acted, and Kagome wondered if perhaps the man she had known for that one night was in fact the real man that the rest of the world never got to see. The thought caused her to realize that there was still so much she had to learn about this man beside her…this King who seemed so transparent at first glance but who, upon further inspection, had seemingly infinite numbers of layers to his personality which one could spend a lifetime learning to understand.

How Kagome wished she could spend her life discovering all those layers, coming to understand the man she loved…

The sound of a long, lazy intake of air came from behind, telling Kagome that her partner was stirring, and she stilled herself, waiting for him to make the first move, suddenly feeling unsure of herself with the magic of the night gone as daylight poured into the room.

She felt hesitant fingers come to rest on her naked shoulder, and Kagome could almost see the struggle on Inuyasha's face as he no doubt tried to determine whether or not she was awake, and if he should say anything.

"Kagome?" When he spoke, his voice was adorably soft and unsure, and she couldn't help but respond to it despite her sudden insecurity...drawn to him then and forever more.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

She heard him sigh, feeling his body shift slightly. "Are you…okay?"

What an odd question, she thought to herself as she rolled over and looked into his amber eyes, which were still partially clouded over by fading sleep, trying to read what he was implying by that question. "What do you mean?"

He blushed. "Well, just that…um…you're not hurt or anything, are you? I mean, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The question was so innocent and so thoughtful that Kagome felt her lips curve upward, and she gave her hanyou a beaming smile that caused his features to relax as she replied. "No, Inuyasha, I'm not hurt. I feel a little sore, but somehow I have a feeling that's normal." She couldn't believe she was discussing such a thing with him! And yet it felt so natural…

"Oh," He brushed a lock of hair off of her face, losing himself in her dark eyes. "That's good. I would never want to hurt you." He blushed at the thought of all the times he'd said something to cause her pain, and flinched. "Well…not intentionally, anyway."

Kagome giggled at that, somehow feeling like she could have been told that the world was coming to an end and yet she wouldn't care. "I know, Inuyasha; and I thank you for that." Without thinking, she moved forward and caught his lips in a gentle kiss that left his head swimming, and on instinct the hanyou placed his hand behind her head to hold her in place, not wanting her to back away.

This is heaven, she thought as her eyes misted over behind her closed lids. I have truly found heaven on earth, right here in his arms…

Suddenly the sound of voices coming from just outside her door could be heard, and the pair shot apart, the magic of the moment ruined.

"I am looking for His Majesty the King!" It was Miroku, clearly, who was speaking.

"And I'm telling you that you'll have to look somewhere else," Kagome's maid, Yuka, could be heard in reply. "My lady is still asleep, for she would have come for me by now were she awake."

"How do you know that she didn't just wake up earlier than usual and go for a walk?"

"Because my lady always finds me first in the morning and we share a cup of tea. Now if you'll please keep your voice down, my lord, I would appreciate it; Lady Kagome has been through a lot in these past few weeks, and needs her rest."

There was a brief silence, in which time Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances, clearly trying to determine whether or not the pair had left, before deciding that they had, and moving back to kiss once more. But just as their lips met, the sound of the door being thrown open was heard, and Kagome gasped, instinctively shoving Inuyasha, the High King of the country, under her covers like a servant boy who had been romping where he wasn't allowed.

There was a shriek of distress, and in the next moment both Yuka and Miroku appeared, still dressed in their sleeping attire; Yuka in a simple white nightgown, her hair unkempt, and Miroku in a velvet purple robe which was obviously covering up his own nightgown.

For an instant everyone just stared at one another, their eyes wide in mutual surprise, before Kagome noticed Miroku's perverted smile and suddenly realized that she was sitting upright with nothing covering her bare chest.

Her entire body turned red as a cherry, and she wailed in distress as she grabbed frantically for the large comforter and pulled it up to give her a certain amount of modesty, sinking lower into the bed while trying desperately to keep Inuyasha's wealth of silver hair hidden as its color would be an instant red flag against the dark blue of the bed.

"Miroku, I swear to God if you don't explain the meaning of this right now I'll have your head," she hissed, not at all joking.

The lecherous man shook his head to rid it of the pleased little smile he'd been wearing, and instantly turned serious as he glanced over at Yuka, who was also clearly enraged that he'd had the gall to interrupt her mistress' sleep and see her in such a state. Frankly, if he wasn't used to such treatment from women already, he would have been terrified, because between the two of them the women in the room would have fried him to a crisp in an instant if looks could kill.

Coughing lightly and looking directly into Kagome's eyes, he tried to make light of the situation with a genuine smile of friendship. "I have an important message for the King, Lady Kagome, and I was wondering if you had seen him yet this morning?"

Kagome couldn't prevent the pink that spread to her cheeks, but she did manage to keep the temptingly foolish grin at bay as she tried to force her voice to remain calm, thinking about the fact that the King's hand was currently on her stomach, trying to keep her calm. "No, my lord, I have not seen him. You'll have to search elsewhere."

The violet-eyed man sighed in exasperation and sank (uninvited) into one of her cushioned chairs. "I have searched everywhere, Kagome…the rogue must have gone out on another of his ridiculous night hunts all by himself. Honestly, to still be doing such acts of immaturity at his age…"

There was a growl of protest from under the covers, and Kagome gave the lump beside her a good whack while keeping an innocent look on her face. The pair before her gave her a curious look, and she just laughed tightly, feeling the hand on her stomach tighten in retaliation. "The pillows were a little too high for my comfort," she said quickly, knowing it was a ridiculous comment to make. But thankfully they seemed to buy it, so she continued, desperate to have them out of her room. "And I am sorry you cannot find the King, Miroku, but I told you before he is not with me, and I have not seen him today, so you'll have to search elsewhere."

"Very well," the man finally commented with an exaggerated sagging of his shoulders, but he still made no move to get up. "However, since this matter involves you as well, perhaps I could tell you what it is so you can relay the message to him if you should meet him before I do?"

Kagome blinked stupidly, wondering what could possibly involve her, but nodded all the same, wanting him out of her room. "As you wish. What is this important matter?"

Miroku started to reach for something in his robe pocket, but stopped and glanced meaningfully at Yuka, who dared him to say anything by glaring back. Kagome caught his meaning and rolled her eyes in exasperation before giving her loyal maid a pleading look. "Yuka, if you please, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

The brunette gave her a sharp, almost measuring gaze, before finally nodding her head. "As you wish, my lady; and if you don't require my services at the moment I should like to request that I may go down to the kitchens and have some breakfast?"

"Of course, Yuka; thank you."

She curtsied, looking somewhat silly in her nightgown as she shot Miroku a last warning glare as she spoke. "My lady." And then she was gone.

There was a long silence, though from her vantage point Kagome could hear Inuyasha's heavy breathing, no doubt because he was boiling beneath the heavy comforter and sheets. Her cheeks betrayed her by turning an even brighter shade of red, and she prayed with all her heart that whatever Miroku had to say would be brief. Her reputation was already ruined if anyone found out that Miroku, the chief advisor to the King, had seen her in bed, naked breasts and all…never mind the fact that the King himself was in her bed!

Oh god, she lamented silently, I'm ruined!

And what was even worse was the fact that, rather than horrified, all she wanted to do at that moment was start laughing.

Finally, Miroku broke the tense silence with a light cough, reaching once more into his robes for whatever he'd meant to show her a moment earlier. "I received this just an hour ago from a faithful messenger," the King's chief advisor spoke, at once all business as he withdrew what appeared to be a sealed letter from his inner robe pocket. "Hatchi is a good man, and always follows my orders faithfully. I told him to bring this letter to me the moment it reached port, never mind the rest of the mail that would be sent to the King."

At the mention of the word letter Kagome felt her breath hitch, and also was aware of the further tightening of Inuyasha's grip on her belly, which caused her to grit her teeth. If he left even one permanent mark on her skin with those claws of his…

"Is this the letter, Miroku?" She asked straight out, never having been one for small talk. Beneath the covers Inuyasha smirked, knowing she'd go for the direct approach and appreciating her all the more for it.

He nodded, running a hand through his hair which was, for once, free of its ponytail. Clearly it must be the letter from King Henry VIII for him to have rushed into her quarters without worrying about his appearance. "It is, Kagome. It's the response we've been waiting for these past few weeks."

Another silence filled the air, and Kagome felt herself literally leaning forward on the bed, the sheets falling a little lower on her chest. Miroku's eyes instantly moved lower, and she blushed, her temper getting the better of her. "For God's sake, man, I know you've seen a woman's chest before, so stop staring at mine! After all, that letter is far more important!"

At her comment she felt Inuyasha growl possessively, and she prayed Miroku didn't hear, though it seemed by his reaction that he didn't.

"I apologize, Kagome," He replied to her, though she didn't feel like he sounded sincere. "Of course the letter is more important; it's just that…well…" He smirked and his eyes roamed over her body, telling her he was no doubt imagining in his mind what the rest of her looked like underneath the sheets. She rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, Miroku."

He chuckled. "You know, Sango said that to me just the other day."

"Well she had a point."

"And then she slapped me."

"I don't blame her."

"But you can't slap me, unless you want to risk exposing yourself any more than you already have."

Kagome sighed and looked at the top of the blue canopy over the bed, asking for patience from some higher being. Honestly, how did Inuyasha put up with him every day? "I suppose that's true, Miroku…so instead I'll just have to ask you to stop looking at me as though I were some piece of meat you are deciding whether or not to buy on the market."

Inuyasha snorted, hearing every word and proud of Kagome for standing her ground. He was reminded of the time when he'd stumbled upon her playing her violin dressed in nothing but her undergarments, and how she had unabashedly told him off while technically partially naked.

She was a truly unique, incredible woman.

Miroku just smiled again and met Kagome's eyes, standing up and moving over to the side of the bed, which caused Kagome to become very nervous. What if he could see Inuyasha from that angle? She couldn't even look down to her left to check and make sure he was safely hidden, because that would give something away…

"What are you doing Miroku?" She asked nervously as he reached her side and took her hand. "I…um…I think you should sit down where you were. It would make me feel better."

But the man before her just continued to stare at her, his eyes glazing over seriously as he squeezed her hand. "Kagome, I do wish to discuss the letter as that is a matter of great importance, but…because I have found you in such a situation, and because you have not reacted like most women would in your place, I have to ask you something…"

He continued to look at her, and Kagome stared right back, now suddenly curious to find out what was going through his mind. But he didn't continue, and she leaned towards him slightly, physically encouraging him to continue. "Yes…? What is it Miroku?"

"Will you bear my child?"

For a moment what he said didn't register, and Kagome could merely blink stupidly as she processed what she'd heard. But truthfully she didn't have to react anyway, because the moment the words left Miroku's mouth there was a deep, guttural roar that had the both of them jumping out of their skins.

"What the hell did you just ask her?" Inuyasha hollered, infuriated, leaping out from under the covers in all his naked glory, his amber eyes blazing with incensed jealousy as Kagome instinctively scrambled to keep the covers from revealing herself as well.

"Inu…yasha…?" Miroku could only point and stare in stupid surprise, clearly having expected a lot of things…a slap, or a scream from Kagome perhaps…but not the very High King himself to come leaping out of the bed and stand before him in a defensive stance…completely naked.

But the silver-haired hanyou didn't even seem to notice his current state…all he was seeing was his idiotic best friend, who had just proposed that Kagome bear his child. "I'll kill you for that, Miroku! I won't let you insult Kagome in that way! I challenge you to a duel! Whoever falls to the ground first loses!"

Kagome was now not only beet red, but her skin beneath had turned pale, her eyes bugging out from her head as she stared at her lover, the proud Inuyasha, who was currently challenging his best friend Miroku to a ridiculous dual in her honor without a scrap of clothing on his body. "Um…Inuyasha…"

"Stay out of this, Kagome! I'll be damned if this lecher insults you in such a way! I've seen him do it many times before, but I won't let it slide when it comes to you!"

"But Inuyasha…"

He turned an exasperated look on her. "What?"

She didn't really know what to say. "You might…um…want to put on some clothes first?"

Suddenly the air seemed to deflate around him, and Inuyasha slowly…painfully slowly…looked down at his current situation before looking at Miroku, then at the door in the other room which was currently open so any passersby could see, and then, finally, back at Kagome again.

Without another word, he launched himself at the door and slammed it shut, locking it securely so no one could enter, before rushing about and grabbing the undershirt he'd been wearing the night before (which had been cast over by the fireplace) along with his pants (which were lying haphazardly on a chair). Hastily, without a sound, he pulled both articles of clothing on, and once he'd finished, he walked back over and tried, calmly, to sit on the edge of the bed, where Kagome still sat with the sheets up under her chin.

Miroku remained in place, pointing at the spot where Inuyasha had just been a moment earlier, though his eyes had followed the hanyou as he'd moved about, and now, for once, didn't seem to know what to say. "Your…Majesty?"

Hearing Miroku refer to his best friend so formally caused all sense of propriety in the air to shatter like glass, and Kagome couldn't help but give in to the urge to double over and laugh, the sound resonating throughout the room.

Inuyasha turned on her and glared, clearly out of both annoyance and horrendous embarrassment…after all, he had just been caught in the bed of his fiancée's sister, and then had called out his friend while dressed in nothing but his birthday suit. Frankly, it was more than he could take for one day, and all patience, along with every warm feeling from the night before, had vanished. "Just what is so funny, Kagome?"

Hearing his tone, Kagome tried desperately to be respectful and reign in her laughter, but found the task very daunting, and in the end her body was trembling with the effort, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, it's just that, well…you were…Miroku was…" And she lost it again.

This time both men rolled their eyes, but Miroku quickly fastened his gaze on the King once more as he raised an eyebrow, the question, almost a demand, on his face obvious for anyone to see: explain.

But Inuyasha ignored the look and instead stared at his friend's hand, where the forgotten letter innocently remained. "What were you about to say about the letter you received?"

"What?" Miroku blinked before seeming to remember the reason for bursting into the room at all, and shook his head as he brought forth the letter and handed it to Inuyasha to read silently.

Realizing that no one was going to read it aloud, Kagome frowned and instantly stopped laughing, feeling very left out from where she sat on the bed with the covers around her chin. "Excuse me, gentlemen?" They both turned and looked at her as though surprised she was even still in the room. She sighed in annoyance. "I think I have a right to know what's in that letter as much as you."

Rolling his eyes again, Inuyasha grunted. "I was going to tell you once I finished reading it, Kagome."

Her mouth formed a silent 'o', and with a blush she lay back against the pillows, propped up but feeling a little more covered as she pondered the risks of getting up to grab her own blue silk robe. Glancing over at the mahogany cupboard housing said article of clothing, she sighed and looked over at Inuyasha, focused on the letter in his hands, with Miroku at his side (seemingly) focused as well.

Finally, deciding it was better than just sitting naked in the bed with two of the most powerful men in the country currently in her quarters, Kagome slid off the mattress, being sure to pull the large blue comforter with her, holding it up to her neck as she moved so that no one had any sort of show. Miroku was instantly aware as she began to move, and a blush painted her cheeks once more under his gaze, but she was still thankful that Inuyasha was managing to ignore her as best he could, clearly trying not to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was.

Just as she pulled the robe around her shoulders and belted it at her waist, feeling its smooth satin against her skin (a new sensation since normally she was wearing a nightgown beneath), Inuyasha grunted and swallowed, looking up to indicate he had finished reading the letter.

For several moments no one spoke, and Kagome swallowed nervously, wondering what was in that letter…what the King of England had chosen to say in reply.

Would they go to war? Or would their country be spared?

In light of such questions, her own personal problems seemed far away, and Kagome took a step forward at last when she could no longer bear the silence, extending her hand as though to touch the King's shoulder. "Well? What does Henry of England say?"

Sharp amber flashed as though being woken from a stupor, and Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes with joy. "He writes to say he understands that we cannot afford to ally ourselves with anyone at the present time, but that he hopes in the future we might be able to aid him, as he would aid us should we require it." Inuyasha sighed, clearly trying to contain the heaving sigh of relief threatening to escape as he spoke. "Furthermore, he wants to inform me of his decision to attend my wedding as a gesture of good faith. I am to write back with the plans and days so he may prepare accordingly."

Those were the most beautiful words Kagome could have possibly heard, and her eyes lit up as she moved forward and, without thinking about Miroku, wrapped her arms around the hanyou's waist, leaning her head against his chest. Clearly, he wasn't conscious of much either as he rested his chin atop her head and inhaled the rosy scent of her hair.

"That's such wonderful news Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, pulling away to look into his eyes.

For once it appeared that a smile was touching the corners of his mouth, and Inuyasha's eyes softened as he gazed down at the woman who had helped him so much, and sacrificed so much of her own happiness. "I couldn't have done this without you, Kagome."

She blinked in surprise. "But I did nothing…"

"Yes you did," He replied firmly. "This is not the time to be modest. I could not have done this…Miroku and I could not have done this…without your advice. We had been pouring over those letters for days, and it was only when you looked at them that we understood what needed to be done. Thank you."

All Kagome could manage to do was place her hands on his chest to assure herself that he was real as she tried to process the fact that Inuyasha, arrogant King that he was, had just complimented and thanked her at the same time. "I…" Her voice cracked, and as she recalled what had transpired the night before, she realized that they had moved beyond words. "You're very welcome, Inuyasha. I was happy to help you in any way I could…you know that."

He nodded, recalling what she had said that day: _I will always serve my King_. But what was even more incredible was that she actually meant it. So many of his courtiers just said such vows to move up in the court, but Kagome Higurashi meant every word she said.

"Kagome…"

As he spoke her name softly, causing her body to shiver in the thin robe cloaking her body against the cold wind of morning coming through the open windows, Miroku coughed, and both suddenly remembered his presence. They turned as one to look at him, and, instinctively, moved apart, to which the black-haired man smiled.

"You needn't feel self-conscious on my account."

At that the pair blushed, though Kagome managed to stammer a response. "Miroku, you can't…I mean, that is…no one can…" God damn it all, why couldn't she finish a simple sentence?

But Miroku seemed to understand what she meant exactly, because he nodded and his eyes turned soft in understanding, for once no lecherous thought visibly crossing his face. "You needn't worry about that, Kagome. I won't say a word." She smiled, and he looked over at Inuyasha. "So, is she your mistress now Inuyasha?"

The poor King guffawed at the comment, his jaw dropping to the ground before he sputtered in reply. "Of course not, baka! To be my mistress would mean it would be an open thing, and Kagome just said it needed to be a complete secret."

"I know that, Inuyasha," Miroku rolled his eyes as though speaking with a slow child. "What I meant was is she to be your mistress in secret? Will you want her followed by a secret guard to protect her? Shall I have her moved to more suitable rooms closer to yours?"

With every question, Kagome felt herself cringe and turn a brighter shade of red, as though with each statement Miroku unintentionally turned what had been a beautiful night into something she should be ashamed of. It wasn't as though she had given herself to the King for honors, as so many women tried to do. She had done it for love, and love alone. And Inuyasha certainly wasn't the type to have mistresses at all…proved by his obvious inexperience the night before.

"For heaven's sake, Miroku," Kagome finally exploded after the man suggested she have a special new horse and saddle as a gift, "I don't want any of that. Frankly, it would be best if this never gets out, and if it never happens again!"

That had come out all wrong, and she knew it the minute Inuyasha's face constricted in silent pain. She hadn't meant it that way…

"Miroku," Inuyasha ground out through a tight jaw, "I think I need to speak with Kagome alone right now."

"What?" He looked from one to the other, seeming to finally notice the tension in the air, and nodded in understanding. "Of course…I'll wait for you in your study, where we can talk about the letter." He turned towards the door, but was stopped once more by the sound of his King.

"I mean it, Miroku…not a word. Not even to that woman of yours, Sango."

Kagome blushed to hear her friend referred to in such a possessive manner, knowing Sango wouldn't appreciate it either, but Miroku simply took it in stride and, with one final bow, vanished out the door, closing it securely behind him.

Immediately, she turned to face Inuyasha once more, clasping her hands before her as she saw the anger and hurt on his face. "Inuyasha…"

But he interrupted her with a flourish of hand gestures and a biting tone. "What did you mean by that Kagome? What did you mean it should never happen again? Are you ashamed or something? Do you regret it now that you can see in the daylight that it was indeed a hanyou you took to your bed?"

His voice was harsh, and Kagome felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes knowing he could even ask such questions after all she had said and done for him. "How can you say that, Inuyasha? I would never be ashamed of what happened between us. I…" She froze, her mouth slack, and forced the words back down her throat.

Why couldn't she say it? Why couldn't she just tell him she loved him? She'd done everything else…kissed him, taken him to her bed, usurped her sister's place as the King's advisor and friend…so why couldn't she just tell him that she loved him?

Because then it would seal your fate, a silent voice in her head replied. It would mean you could never turn your back on him and marry Kouga, whereas now, while it will be painful, you will still be able to do the right thing for him and your sister.

Seeing the emotions flickering across her face, and recognizing the inner battle she was fighting because he had fought one similar so many times before, Inuyasha felt his temper vanish as he took a step towards the woman before him, her hair wild and tangled about her face, the dark blue of her robe accenting her dark eyes and giving her an enticingly exotic look.

"Kagome, you what?" He pressed gently. "What were you going to say?"

Looking up and meeting his gaze, she felt her breath catch, for an instant willing to throw all caution and sense of right and wrong to the wind if it meant keeping him in her arms for just a few moments more.

But then, as she began to hear the telltale noises of the morning routine out in the corridors, she was brought back to reality and reminded of the fact that Inuyasha, King and all, was not hers, and never could be because he belonged to her sister, both by a formal betrothal that had been signed by witnesses, and also by the simple fact that Kagome would not steal away Kikyou's hope for a bright future.

She loved Inuyasha, yes; but she also loved her sister…and as she'd said to Kouga the night before, the love she bore for her sister ran far deeper than anything she could feel for a man in less than six months. God, how she wished she could just put such a sense of loyalty and duty aside. She wished she could be the thoughtless, cruel kind of woman who could harden her heart to the suffering of others but…Kagome Higurashi simply could not be callous and unfeeling.

As many had said before who knew her, it was simply not in her nature, and however many times she may damn such a curse (for that is how she currently saw it), Kagome could no more change who she was than anyone else.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," she finally replied, looking away and moving towards the window. She heard him step towards her an instant before he placed his arms on her own, his breath tickling the back of her neck where her hair exposed her skin, and shivered.

"You were going to say something," He commented as he casually brushed the hair away from her entire neck and over her left shoulder. "Please don't keep secrets from me Kagome. I don't want secrets between us." His voice caught in inner pain. "Secrets can lead to such trouble…almost a sense of betrayal at times…"

That caused Kagome to turn and look at Inuyasha with a curious look, wondering if perhaps he hadn't known about Kikyou's earlier indiscretions until Naraku came back into her life. "I would never betray you, Inuyasha," she stated firmly, "And what I keep to myself now, I keep to myself for your own good."

At that the hanyou flashed her a sharp gaze before shaking his head firmly. "No Kagome, I won't accept that."

"Accept what?"

"I saw you last night…you were not someone who could take much more of the world onto your shoulders, and I doubt that one night has changed that any."

"Inuyasha…" This time his name came off her lips in an exhausted whisper, but he seemed to ignore her as he pushed onward with his train of thought.

"I won't let you be the sole bearer of everyone else's problems, Kagome. I've watched you do it with Kikyou, and I've even seen you do it for me." He shook her firmly. "I won't let you sacrifice your happiness for everyone else!"

At that, for some reason, Kagome felt a sad, almost tragic smile coming to her face as she met his beautiful amber eyes…those eyes that, even on that first day in the rose gardens, had enchanted her. Even then, when she'd hated his personality, she'd felt drawn to those eyes for some reason. Those eyes that held such emotion…windows into his very soul if you knew how to read them…

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice, Inuyasha," She finally replied, meaning every word despite the fact that the shattered remains of her violin were still scattered all over the floor.

"But Kagome…"

"I'm willing to do it because I care about you all so very much," she continued, coming as close as she dared to saying the actual three words that were currently echoing in her heart and very soul. "So long as you are happy, I'm happy too."

The hanyou shook his head once again, his silver hair catching a few fingers of light from the sun outside the window. "You weren't happy last night, Kagome."

She put a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking any more. "But I'm happy now, Inuyasha, and that's thanks to you." She looked down. "That will be enough."

"Will it, Kagome?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It will have to be."

That seemed to make him angry, because Inuyasha squeezed her arms tighter and forced her to meet his gaze by giving her slight form a firm shake. "That's not good enough for me."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Inuyasha…"

"Do you think after sharing that with you last night I'd just leave you back in the hell you were living?" He paused, and when she didn't reply he realized that she'd honestly figured that's what would happen. More then anything, the thought enraged him. Had she no faith in him at all? "Damn it, Kagome…I won't just leave you to marry that stupid, arrogant wolf and move away when I know that's not what you want."

Kagome shut her eyes against his words, trying to shut out the pain that was coming to the surface as her heart cried out for her to respond, to fall against him and say that yes, all she wanted was to stay with him forever.

"It's what I must do, Inuyasha," she finally whispered, looking away and trying to find some amount of joy in the beauty of the morning. "It is my duty."

"Damn your duty, Kagome!" He exploded, stepping away and starting to pace.

For some reason his outburst caused her own temper to flare, and she crossed her arms in frustration. "Well what would you have me do, Inuyasha? Stay on here as your mistress? Humiliate my sister even more by having the public know that while she may be Queen, it is the younger Higurashi sister who owns the King's bed?"

At that Inuyasha blushed and looked away, his tirade slowing slightly. "That's not what I meant, Kagome."

She put her hands on her hips. "Well, that's the only option there is, because I cannot marry you, not now that you are promised to my sister."

"It wouldn't be the first time a royal engagement has been called off."

At first Kagome just blinked at that, trying to make sure she heard him correctly. Once she was sure, however, she just felt a sense of rage on her sister's behalf, knowing that emotion was surfacing in order to bury the love she felt for the man before her…the love that was insisting she listen to what he had to say.

That just wasn't an option.

"No Inuyasha."

"Damn it Kagome!"

"No!" She shouted right back in his face, causing him to back off slightly. "I will not do such a thing to my sister. There is nothing worse than stealing away a woman's husband…but to do it to your own sister? That is even worse. To me, that is no better than betrayal. I will not betray her in that way."

It was as though, with her words, the fight went out of him, because the proud hanyou King suddenly slumped his shoulders forward and let out an exhausted, almost disappointed sigh, his eyes full of pain and longing as he looked back over at her, his voice soft and uncertain. "So…it doesn't matter what I say?"

Tears misted over the corners of her eyes, but Kagome furiously blinked them away, nodding her head slowly, the motion feeling heavy and forced. "You could offer me the world, Inuyasha," She slowly spoke, trying not to let her voice catch, though he could already smell her tears. "It wouldn't matter. I love my sister, and regardless of how I feel about you, or how happy I was last night, I cannot betray her like that. I just can't…please try to understand that."

There was a long silence, in which time the hanyou looked away for a moment, clenching his fists tightly so that she could see little streams of blood where his claws had pierced his right hand. But finally, it was as though all weakness left him, because Inuyasha straightened his back proudly and lifted his chin into the air, his face once more as blank as a sheet of paper. "Very well, Kagome. If that is your wish," only a twitch of his jaw showed how hard he was trying to withhold his emotions, "I won't bother you about it again."

Kagome felt the tears begin flowing in earnest at that point, but didn't care any more, knowing she had just lost her final chance of having some part of Inuyasha in her life.

"I thank you, Your Majesty," she said with a flourish, managing a curtsy even in her sleeping robe before standing up and moving to her large wardrobe cupboard to retrieve a gown for the day. "I just have one last favor to ask."

Kagome thought she saw his eyes soften slightly as she spoke. "What would that be?"

She blushed, knowing what she was about to ask, but genuinely needing the help. "I can't get my shift on by myself. Would you help me?"

* * *

The castle was still fairly quiet despite the fact that it was becoming later, and Kikyou relished in the repose the silence offered her. For once there was no need to put on an act; no need to pretend she was perfect in every way and never falter for fear of causing more rumors to circulate. 

That particular morning she found herself strolling through the long, window-lit corridor that was home to all the portraits of the monarchs throughout the world. Every castle in the country had one such corridor, the only difference being that Inuyasha's palace had all the portraits of the former Kings and Queens of the country as well as all the current monarchs.

Dressed in a simple gown of red, her hair for once just falling down over her shoulders and to her waist in black waves, Kikyou walked with her hands clasped before her at her waist, her footsteps slow and without purpose as she passed a portrait of Bankotsu, his long hair in its usual braid as he posed with his prized weapon, his gigantic blade, which was resting over his shoulder and extending out far behind him. She smiled as she recalled how much he had liked Kagome, and how the two had flirted with such free abandon that Kikyou had almost considered changing her sister's engagement.

Then she came to a portrait of Kouga, standing proud with his own objects in the background, though in his case it was, naturally, a pack of wolves as befitted the King of the North as well as the ruler of the wolf tribes. His black hair was in its usual ponytail, and his white shirt was loosely tucked into black pants, blowing in an invisible breeze as he smiled and his blue eyes twinkled merrily.

Then again, she thought to herself, Kagome would be happy with him as well. He was cheerful and outgoing, as was she. And, suddenly, Kagome's happiness mattered to Kikyou more than it had before…after all, the girl had done so much to help her she couldn't help but want to return the favor in some way.

Next came Sesshoumaru's portrait, the proud stance of Inuyasha's older brother unmistakable as he stood with his long, elegant white ermine robe of state. There was no crown on his head, as was the case with the other monarch's portraits, but then again no crown was needed. You could tell by the set of his shoulders and his confident stance that this man was fit to be a King, and behind him, curled in the background, was a large, white, fierce looking dog, which Kikyou knew to be his transformed demon form.

Ignoring all the portraits of the many monarchs throughout the world, including those of King Francis of France, Charles of Spain, and Henry of England, Kikyou moved on to look at the portrait of the man she was to marry, gazing at Inuyasha's strong face as he clutched the tetsusaiga in his left hand, looking intimidating and yet relaxed all at once. As always, the painter hadn't quite been able to do justice to the hanyou's beautiful eyes, but otherwise everything was perfect, with his long silver hair blowing out behind him and his face in an expression of determination.

Sighing, Kikyou turned away and moved to one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, touching the glass with her fingers as she peered out into the courtyard beyond, which, while bare of most trees and plants as Queen Kagura didn't seem all that interested in planting greenery, still held its own beauty nonetheless.

Did she even love him? Perhaps she'd thought herself in love with him at one time, but, in all honesty, Kikyou Higurashi could not honestly reply to herself that she loved Inuyasha, the man she was to marry in approximately five weeks.

When she'd first introduced herself to him, she'd had nothing but the idea of a crown in her mind, wanting to prove to the world that she could still amount to something in life despite her disastrous affair with Onigumo. But, over time, she'd begun to think perhaps she loved him, because he seemed to harbor an inner pain similar to the wounds she felt in her own heart, though she knew his wounds stemmed from a lonely childhood whereas hers came from a true love gone all wrong.

Unfortunately, about the time their engagement was signed and sealed by both themselves and witnesses, she had begun to realize that she didn't love him the way she'd always imagined she would love the man who would become her husband. It was then that she had come to realize she would never love another man the way she'd loved Onigumo…the devilishly handsome rogue who had captured her heart at the tender age of thirteen.

And so, unsure of what else to do, Kikyou had pulled away from him and thrown herself into the life of the King's fiancée, flaunting her wealth and getting used to the idea of being Queen. She knew she'd broken his heart in the process, and yet, somehow, somewhere in her mind she'd thought it better that he learn such a fact sooner rather than later so that he wouldn't be broken hearted after the marriage vows were spoken.

Frankly, a part of her had almost expected him to call off the wedding all together, but he hadn't, and she wasn't sure if he had just accepted that he would be in a loveless marriage as well, or if it was because he was too ashamed to admit that he had chosen the wrong woman to be his wife.

Sighing, Kikyou turned and leaned her back against the windows as she tilted her head up towards the ceiling. "A fine situation we find ourselves in, Inuyasha," she commented to the silence of the room. "But perhaps, with time, we'll grow to love one another as I thought we did in the beginning."

"I wouldn't count on it, my dear Kikyou."

The voice came from out of nowhere, and Kikyou whirled around to find herself staring at none other than Naraku, who was leaning against the wall beside Inuyasha's portrait looking darkly handsome in a dark shirt and pants, his long brown hair catching the light of the sun through the windows, giving it a healthy shine.

How had he even come so close without her noticing? Kikyou hadn't even heard footsteps…since when did he move so quietly?

"Naraku…" His name came off her lips in a hushed hiss of surprise.

He just looked at her steadily for a few seconds in silence before chuckling and stepping forward. "Do you really think you'll be able to love that hanyou, Kikyou? Do you honestly think you can settle for a man who is neither demon nor human, but merely a disgusting mix of the two?"

Raising her head slightly, Kikyou gave him one of her coldest stares. "He may only be a hanyou, but he has more honor than most men in this world, and that is good enough for me."

Chuckling again, Naraku took another step forward, to which Kikyou responded by stepping back, though she found herself stuck when she ran into the window. The dark man continued to move forward until he had pinned her with his arms on either side of her body, his breath tickling her nose.

"I know you could never be happy with that, Kikyou," he breathed, and in spite of herself Kikyou found herself shivering slightly, his deep voice causing vibrations to run up and down her spine.

Damn it all…why did he still have such an effect on her?

Lifting her chin proudly, she huffed. "I could be very happy as his wife and Queen. He is proud and strong, and I will be his loyal wife."

At that Naraku threw his head back and laughed. "You can't even be loyal to him now, Kikyou…why do you think marriage vows will change any of that?"

"Just what are you implying?"

"That even now, as you proclaim your loyalty to Inuyasha, I know your body is saying differently, and that your heart still remembers your old love…that wimp Onigumo."

Kikyou gave him a hard stare. "You are not Onigumo."

He chuckled again. "No, I'm not; I'm better than he ever was. I'm more of a man…I'm stronger, and I'm much smarter than he was. I would never allow myself to be so entranced by a woman that I would forget who I am. Although, I must admit, it is at times sorely tempting…" He leaned closer suggestively, his lips hovering dangerously close to hers, but Kikyou turned her head and ducked away from him, moving to stand before Inuyasha's large portrait as she crossed her arms.

"If you think I would ever give anything of myself to you, you are sorely mistaken. I loved Onigumo, yes; but you are not him. The man I loved clearly died in that Tower."

"The Tower you put him in!" Naraku snapped, causing her to jump slightly as he moved towards her like a predator stalking its prey. "You gave in to what your stupid little friends said and left me to rot! You left me to fade away into nothing, and it was only when I found the strength of cruelty in my breast, along with the intense hate for you in my soul, that I found something to hold on to and keep me alive." He smirked and took another step towards her. "So, in a way, you kept me alive even as you put me in that hell, Kikyou."

Hearing such words caused Kikyou to shudder, and she looked away, trying to ignore the intense look in his eyes as he moved forward. "If you hate me so much," she spoke, still looking away, unable to meet his gaze, "Then what do you want from me Naraku?"

He smirked at that and paused, cocking his head. "The part of me that is Naraku may hate you, Kikyou Higurashi, but the part that is Onigumo is still entranced, and the combination of such hate and obsessive love forces me to be drawn to you, whether I like it or not." He moved forward again so that he was before her once more, though this time he made no move to trap her against the wall. "I find my body wanting yours once more…and it's such a tempting fire I am not able to put it out."

Kikyou felt him move his lips to the curve of her neck, right where it met her collarbone, and felt her body shiver, horrified as some part of her desired to lean forward into his offered caress. But at the last moment she pulled away and stepped two or three paces to the left, shooting him an uncertain gaze. "You can't have me that way again, Naraku…I won't betray Inuyasha like that."

For a moment there was silence so tense and full of hidden desires anyone walking by would have felt stifled, before Naraku finally looked up and gave her a look that she remembered well; it was the look Onigumo had given all of his conquests so many years ago. The look which had melted so many virtuous hearts and persuaded so many virgins into his bed…including her.

Finally, he began to speak again. "Your loyalty is admirable, Kikyou, but don't you sometimes just wish you could find some peace for yourself?" He took a step forward, and this time as he placed a hand on her arm she didn't pull away in spite of the fact that her inner voice was screaming at her to turn and run.

Naraku smiled, seeing her falling into his trap perfectly. She hadn't changed as much as he'd thought…still clay in his hands if he so chose. Perhaps he should allow Onigumo's old self to come forth more often.

"Don't you sometimes just long for a chance to give yourself what you want?" He continued, his voice low and soothing, similar to the low purring of a cat, and he watched in satisfaction as her muscles began to relax under his ministrations. "I could give you that, Kikyou…I could give you repose from such strain and cruel words."

Without meaning to, Kikyou found herself letting forth a soft sigh of desire at the thought, her heart beginning to recall the look of a man with dark hair and eyes, his roguish smile chasing away all of her fears as he held her against him in a fast waltz, or as he laughed and downed a goblet of wine.

Slowly…insidiously the man beside her, including his voice, began to change, and before long Kikyou felt as though she were seeing and hearing Onigumo, the man she had loved, and still loved, deep in her heart.

Without thinking or realizing the implications of what she was doing, she turned her head and watched as he moved closer so that his lips hovered over hers, so close…causing her body to lean forward just slightly to close the final few centimeters of distance…

"Kikyou!"

The raven-haired woman jolted out of her dream and was thrust back into reality as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head. She leapt away from Naraku, seeing a trace of disappointment and…was it anger?...in his eyes as they both turned to see Kagome, dressed in a simple gown of pale pink and white lace, marching towards them with purpose in her stride.

Her eyes narrowed as she continued to move, taking in the situation before her as well as having seen everything from a few moments earlier, when Kikyou had been so close to kissing the one man who had been causing her so much grief throughout the past several weeks.

What the hell was she thinking? It was hard enough to convince the court that she was innocent of all adulterous doings without having her be guilty!

"Good morning, sister," she ground out tightly as she finally reached the pair, trying to look cheerful in case anyone should pass by at that particular moment. But when she turned to Naraku her eyes frosted over into a deadly glare, and the man seemed to sense when he was beaten.

"I suppose I should go and get some breakfast as I have not yet eaten this morning," he commented coolly, his voice once more hard as flint, not the soothing tone he'd used on Kikyou a few moments before. He bowed for both women in an overly elegant manner before turning and walking away.

Once he had disappeared beyond the long corridor, Kagome whirled on Kikyou with furious eyes, feeling not only angry that her sister had been willing to throw away all the work they'd been doing to convince the court that she was virtuous, but also because Kagome had just left Inuyasha, the love of her life, standing in the middle of her room as she exited to head out and find Yuka to share their habitual morning tea.

She could still see the flash of loss and sadness that had flickered across his face as she had turned for the door, knowing she was walking away from her only chance to be with him, alone, again before the wedding. They had agreed that it would be best if she left her room alone and he jumped out her window, because then no one could report having seen the King exit the Lady Kagome's bed chambers so suspiciously early in the morning, and so, with one final glance over her shoulder, Kagome had turned her back on the love of her life and shut the door.

Now all she was rewarded with was the image of her sister practically allowing Naraku, her despised foe, to kiss her! Damn it all, she would not have her sacrifice be for nothing!

"Just what do you think you're doing Kikyou?" She finally demanded after the sisters gazed at one another for several long moments in silence.

For once the older woman seemed at a loss for words as she gazed at her hands, twisting them before her nervously. "It's not what it looks like, Kagome. I just…I guess I, well…" She blushed and, for once, seemed very unsettled. "I couldn't help myself. For a moment I swear I was seeing Onigumo again, rather than the man he's become."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned away and looked out the windows, searching for some semblance of patience. Finally, she turned back around and looked Kikyou straight in the eyes. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. You can't afford to have someone other than me seeing you with him like that, do you understand?"

It was as though she had become the chastising mother and Kikyou the disrespectful child, and yet neither really objected to the new roles. Kikyou just nodded her head and gave Kagome a grateful smile. "I understand, Kagome."

For once her gaze did not soften as she nodded and turned to walk away. "Make sure that you do understand, Kikyou." And with that Kagome began to head back towards the kitchens to try and find Yuka.

"Kagome?"

Turning as she heard her sister call out after her, Kagome shot Kikyou a curious glance. "What?"

The older woman lowered her head slightly before raising it again to meet her younger sister's eyes, giving Kagome a warm smile. "Thank you…for everything you've been doing."

"Hn," Kagome just grunted, turning around once more. "It's beyond sisterly loyalty at this point, Kikyou. I've sacrificed far too much now to turn back, and that means I certainly won't let you ruin everything on some old love affair." And with that she marched onward, leaving her sister to ponder the curiously cryptic statement with the eyes of the great monarchs surrounding her.


	21. Into the Arms of the Enemy

**Author's Notes: **Wow, the chapters are just flying off my fingers (and are still insanely long)! I can't write them fast enough! I am very sorry to those of you who are wanting an update of "Impossible Dreams"…I'm not putting it on hiatus, but I suppose it would be fair to tell you all that it is probably going to be a while yet before it is updated as I just can't let the muse for this story go. I seriously get so excited writing these chapters…it's crazy! And the response from all of you…well, it only fuels the fire! So thank you! Thank you!

This chapter is going to take a turn towards angst again…I apologize. I tried to write in that scene with Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha at the beginning of the last chapter to give you all a break since I know how stifling it can be when one writes nothing but angst, angst, angst all the time…unfortunately, there's no escaping it, so here it is again. I hope you all can forgive me for that. I think it will just make the story that much better in the end.

And, you'll all get a much better look at Kikyou's character here. I'm trying to really move into developing her and providing reasons for why she behaves the way she does…because I don't want her to just come across as selfish, as many of you are now beginning to see her. She's purposefully a lot like the Kikyou in the series in that she has a lot of hate and anger in her soul that she just can't get rid of…and that can be absolutely devastating to a person's life and personality. So yeah…hopefully you'll all come away with a little more of an understanding (that doesn't mean you have to necessarily like her) of who and what she is by the time this chapter is through. Two announcements to follow, along with me addressing something that has come to my attention several times by several reviewers. I hope you'll read all the announcements, but if not, that's fine, I understand. Either way, enjoy!

* * *

**WEBSITE COMPLETED!**

Firstly, my website is done! The link is on my profile page! Yes, the site that has existed in rumor and myth is now finally complete and published! Here you can find mp3s of my solo and choral work, including several of the songs from the chapter in this story entitled "Musical Prayer", along with fun photo albums of me and my familyi. There are two songs currently not on there, one of them being the "Ave Verum Corpus" (my personal favorite), which will be up shortly, along with "Homeward Bound", which I hope to have soon. Other then that, the songs you are looking for are as follows:

"Oh, My Luv's Like a Red, Red Rose"  
"Lamentations of Jeremiah"  
"Bogoroditsche Devo"

**COLLEGE DECISION!**

Second, I have officially decided on a college! Contrary to what I'm sure you're all thinking my decision will be, I have decided to attend the University of Oregon next year for several reasons. Since they would take up waaaay to much space on here, I'll just post the reasons on my profile page, and you can check them out there. Since I've been telling you guys all about it from the beginning, I figured you all should know (though Killabri was the first to know…sorry, it's not privileged information any more).

* * *

**ADDRESSING CONCERNS PRESENTED TO ME BY YOU**

A few of you have pointed out that there are a lot of sexual implications in this story (and this chapter, I'll say right away, will be no different, so consider yourself warned). I'm afraid some of you have been offended by this, for which I am very sorry, but you need to understand that, in the time period when this was written, sexual activity (both marital and not) was very common, and very open. We always view this era as conservative because of all the clothing women had to wear, as did men, along with all the things that were considered "proper" and "scandalous". But if you read Shakespeare (who did come along a little later…in the time of Elizabeth I) you'll see that there are sexual implications galore. That's just the way society worked in those days.

Frankly, while what we consider to be acceptable clothing has progressed forward so that now women don't have to wear twenty layers including a skirt that could be considered its own country, our attitudes toward sexual behavior has moved backwards in a lot of ways. Back then, frankly, men and women slept around…a lot. In fact, women would purposefully try to be the King's mistress because of the honors it would bring to their family. Even adultery was not frowned upon (so long as it was the man committing the crime, of course…which always bothers me), but accepted as normal, and children out of wedlock were very common. Every man (for the most part) had a mistress, and, in turn, every married woman usually had a man of her own as well.

Be that as it may, I in no way want to cause offense. I personally feel that this story is still deserving of a PG-13 (or T) rating, as it does not detail any explicit behavior, but merely suggests that it happens. This is how movies are rated as well…sex is implied, but not actually shown or, if it is, it is very brief and nothing is seen that can be considered "nudity". But I want all of you to tell me if you disagree, and feel the rating should be changed to R (or M). I don't feel it needs to, but if it would make people feel better, I will of course be happy to change it.

I want it known that I have never wanted to cause any sort of offense to anyone, and feel that I have given ample warnings about what will occur in this story (including my explanation at the beginning of why it is PG-13). But if you are still uncomfortable, then by all means let me know, and I'll change the rating.

So I'm calling for a vote…tell me what you want, and I'll take it to heart. And to those of you who I have offended in any way, I do appreciate you coming to me with your concerns. It shows maturity, which I can respect, and I want you to know that I am in no way upset or hurt. You have every right to feel the way you do, and I can often forget that not all people are raised in a household where such matters are talked about openly (because my father is, after all, an OB/GYN).

So let me know what you want me to do, everyone! I'll tally up the results and let you know what will happen from there. Thanks for listening, and now on with the show!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty: Into the Arms of the Enemy

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_No one can even begin to comprehend the strain put on my heart the moment I chose to turn my back on the man I loved…the man who was salvation amidst utter chaos. I'm sure you're all puzzled as to why I would ever do such a thing, and why I would blatantly refuse his offer to postpone (or even cancel) his wedding to my sister to see where our relationship would go. In all honesty, I can't blame you for being confused, for, looking back, at times I'm unsure as to why I did such a thing, considering the fact that the alternative would have been so much easier…for everyone. _

_Who knows; perhaps if I had just given in to what I wanted, none of the events to follow would have taken place. Perhaps, had I not been so self-righteous, Kikyou would…_

_But no. I shall not begin to blame myself for such things. It was no fault of mine, but the workings of fate. The moment she became involved with Onigumo all those years ago, and then left him alone to face the cruel realities of the Tower, she set her fate in stone, and nothing that I could do would ever change that. _

_By God, though, how I tried. How I fought against the tides of time and fate, and that monster who had been born out of an innocent love gone all wrong. How I prayed daily for her safety, and for my sanity as I tried to settle into the life I accepted as inevitable. _

_Ah, Kikyou…sister…would it have been that simple? Could I have prevented all the chaos that was to follow by simply being selfish for once? Could your virtue have been saved?_

_No! _

_No…I cannot think such things. I will not, for even the thought that I could have saved you from such pain causes my hand that holds this pen to shake. _

_Kikyou…where are you now? I pray you are safe, and happy with the path you were forced to take through no fault of your own. I pray that you are warm and protected by people who love you…for God knows you and I both had to travel through Hell to reach a place of peace at last…_

* * *

"Ouch!" Kagome cried out in pain as she pulled her finger back from the paper she had been reading over, having successfully obtained her tenth paper cut of the morning. Popping the wounded digit into her mouth and sucking gently to prevent further bleeding, she looked over at the sound of footsteps to see Sango approaching with a look of friendly concern. 

"Are you alright, Kagome?" She asked, coming to her knees so that she was eyelevel with Kagome, who was seated in a small chair by the hearth of her chambers.

Both women remained silent for a moment, just gazing at one another, the only sound being the crackling of the fire contrasted with the wind coming through the open windows. It was an odd contrast, to be sure, but for some reason that morning Kagome had been in the mood for fresh air combined with a warm glow from the hearth as she worked on the many wedding plans that had to be completed.

"I'm fine," she replied at last, looking back at the paper, which was filled from top to bottom in elegant cursive…her handwriting…and now dotted at the bottom with a few crimson spots courtesy of her offended finger. Reaching up, she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her other hand, letting out a long, exhausted sigh. "I guess I've just been at this too long…I swear I've been looking at the same page of notes now for the last thirty minutes."

Sango smiled in understanding, looking radiantly beautiful with her hair done up elegantly in a partial bun, the rest of her hair pulled through the center and falling in a braid down her back. She was dressed in a gown of elegant pastel green, a color Kagome thought looked well on her, the dress itself cut in a simple style with a modest neckline and sleeves that were cut in a unique combination of tight and loose, flaring out at the elbow to fall and cover her knuckles.

Kagome had always thought her childhood friend was beautiful with her dark hair and rich brown eyes that were always full of life and the potential to love. Sango had seen tragedy in her life, to be sure, having lost her parents and now having to care for her ailing brother who had never been able to leave their family manor out in the country. But now, more than ever before, Kagome thought that the woman before her seemed to glow with an inner radiance, and she couldn't help but wonder what the source was…though she certainly had her suspicions, which involved a tall man with black hair and violet eyes.

"Maybe you should take a break," Sango finally commented lightly as she leaned back on her heels, placing both her hands over one of Kagome's so that they all rested over the paper Kagome had been trying to read a moment earlier.

"Ah, I don't know if I can afford to do that right now," she sighed, casting a gaze full of longing towards the window, beyond which was endless blue skies and the potential for some lighthearted fun…something her life had been seriously lacking lately. "These wedding plans are so time-consuming, especially now that we have to prepare accommodations for King Henry VIII and his court."

Sango shook her head and exhaled a breath. "I still can't believe he's coming all the way here for the King's wedding."

"Well, in this country it's a big deal to have a royal wedding," Kagome replied, though inwardly she was still reeling from the reality as well. She would meet, in person, the famous Henry VIII, the Golden Prince of Europe, along with his mistress Anne Boleyn and, awkwardly enough, his wife Queen Katherine of Aragorn as well as he still had to keep up public appearances despite his attempts to obtain a divorce. "After all, with the way demons live, they only get married once every couple hundred years. It's not anything like the other nations of the world where a new marriage might take place every couple of decades."

"True," Sango agreed with a nod before falling back on her heels completely, folding her hands demurely in her lap as she glanced at the roaring fire, the yellow-orange flames licking at the edges of the brick hearth keeping it imprisoned. "But even so, I think King Henry would forgive you if you took a day to treat yourself to a little break."

Kagome smiled. "I don't know, Sango…I still have to figure out what to instruct the cooks to prepare for the day, along with choosing the instrumentalists and the appropriate music, and I still have to figure out the seating charts for both the wedding and the banquet that will follow." She groaned. "That is the worst, because the list continues to grow, meaning I'm constantly having to start over." She grinned and winked at her friend. "I tell people to alert me by a certain date as to their intentions, and yet they all still manage to be at least three weeks late."

Sango giggled. "Well I suppose you could just tell them all to seat themselves since they failed to reply when they were supposed to."

That brought forth a giggle, and Kagome's eyes danced as she shook her head and glanced back at the beginnings of the seating chart she had begun to create anew, balanced on the edge of the wooden table she had been using as a makeshift desk since it had been impossible to move the large mahogany desk from her bedroom into the main area with the fireplace and all the windows.

"Right," She finally replied, her voice light, "I can imagine that would go over really well with some of the most powerful and influential people in the country and throughout the world."

Shrugging her shoulders, Sango stood up and smoothed out her skirts. "I'm sure you could make Bankotsu understand, considering how much he seems to have taken a liking to you." She winked, and Kagome blushed.

Memories of the handsome Eastern King came to mind, and in spite of everything that had been going on, Kagome still felt a slight flush come to her face. Since they'd left, he had diligently written to her at least once every week, sending her little gifts and endearments to her affections, and in a time when she felt so lost most of the time Kagome clung to such a truly irrelevant piece of attention as though it were her lifeline, just as she had begun turning to Kouga more and more for his support and kindness.

"Come on, Kagome," Sango pressed, acquiring a pleading look in her eyes. "You really need the break, and I want a chance to just talk to you for once without worrying about anyone else listening in."

Knowing how Sango felt, but also wondering if such a fete were possible considering the fact that Kagura's castle seemed to have eyes and ears in every wall, she cocked an eyebrow doubtfully. "And how do you suggest we manage that?"

The brunette put a finger under her chin thoughtfully, tapping it against her cheek. "Oh, I thought perhaps we could go for a horseback ride…you know, like we used to when we were younger."

Without even realizing it, Kagome's eyes lit up at the prospect. She hadn't been riding…truly riding…in so long; not since that hunt so long ago when she was still getting used to living as a courtier, and getting used to the King himself.

The thought of Inuyasha caused her heart to clench in silent pain, but Kagome forced his image out of her mind, instead focusing with all her might on the promise of a long ride with the sun on her face and the fresh air blowing through her hair.

That's how it had been now for the past four days. Each time she thought of him, she forced him from her mind, doing her best to put walls around her heart in order to block the pain and do what she knew she had to. And whenever the two met, as was necessary for banquets or other social occasions, they were very formal on purpose, covering their pain by falling back on etiquette that had been pushed into their minds since they were old enough to walk.

But that didn't prevent the silent longing that Kagome felt whenever she saw him, or heard his voice, or caught wind of that beautifully masculine scent as he would take her arm or lead her in a required dance. Her body silently cried for his, and she could physically feel her form quivering whenever his lips brushed the back of her hand or when he placed his strong hand against the small of her back to guide her through a waltz.

But more than anything, what killed her the most was the occasional flash of longing in his eyes…those beautiful amber eyes…when he looked at her. When she saw that, it was all she could do to keep from taking him in her arms before the entire court and running her hands through his hair as she comforted him and promised to love him faithfully for the rest of her life so that he would never be lonely again.

"I suppose I could spare a few hours," Kagome finally replied to Sango's question, suddenly desperate to get out of that room that was so full of memories…memories of a night that never should have happened, but that had been so beautiful she knew she could never regret it, no matter the pain it brought as a result.

Rising to her feet, careful to not disturb any of the carefully organized papers scattered all over the table, she smoothed her own deep purple and green skirts, unconsciously moving to touch the pearls at her neck as she rolled her head from side to side in order to work out the kinks from hours of being hunched over the desk.

They were the pearls he had given her after announcing she would be the Summer Maiden; the first of many small gifts he was "required" to bestow upon her as part of the honor of carrying the title. Back then she hadn't thought much of it, but now, looking back, she realized that the gifts had become more personal each time, another subtle sign of his growing affection for her.

Ironically, she recalled the comment she'd made to Kikyou that day as they traveled to Bankotsu's castle, when the older woman had been excitedly describing her wedding dress, and how it would be outlined in pearls to emphasize virgin innocence and beauty. Kagome had said then that pearls also represented tears, and that each pearl was supposed to represent a tear that would be shed on account of the man a woman loved.

At that point, she'd meant it as a subtle stab towards her older sister who seemed to be so happy and content with her new station in life…but now, well, it seemed that Kagome Higurashi was the one shedding the tears for every pearl given to her by the man she loved.

"Kagome?"

Shaking her head, Kagome glanced over at Sango, who was giving her a strange, almost concerned look. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seemed far away just now."

"I'm fine, Sango…just tired, I guess. This ride will do me some good, I think."

"Alright," the brunette replied, though she didn't really seem to buy the excuse as she opened the door and moved out into the hallway, shooting Kagome worried looks over her shoulder every few seconds as they moved towards the stables.

Once mounted on their horses, the two women moved quickly out of the restrictive walls surrounding the castle and into the open fields that stretched for miles. Unlike Bankotsu's palace, or even Inuyasha's home in the center of the kingdom, Kagura's palace was not near a large city, which meant visitors had the freedom to ride as far as they pleased without coming close to intruding on a farmer's property…it was one of the few good things about the South.

For a time it was just silent, the horses running as fast as they could, both women allowing themselves the freedom of feeling the wind in their hair, their skirts blowing out behind them and fluttering wildly at their ankles.

But finally, after having watched her friend for too long, once she was sure they were far away from any prying ears or eyes Sango slowed her horse to a slow walk, forcing Kagome to do the same. "Tell me what's troubling you, Kagome…and I want the truth."

"What?" Kagome blinked, unsure of how to respond. Her friend had always been direct, this she knew…but this was a whole new side to Sango's personality. She almost sounded upset. "There's nothing wrong, Sango."

"And if you think I believe that for one minute, then you have no faith in the friendship we've forged over the past ten years."

This time there was also hurt in her voice, to which Kagome responded by blushing in shame. "Oh Sango…it's not something you should ever have to be burdened with."

"And I think I can handle myself, Kagome," the brunette replied harshly, though she tried to soften her face. "Do you think I don't know that something's wrong? Miroku's acting all weird around me now every time I give him a strange look or mention your name in a conversation, and you and the King are avoiding one another like the plague." The woman released the reins with one of her hands to semi-cross her arms in an expression of displeasure. "I'm not stupid, Kagome…so don't treat me like I am."

"I never thought you were, Sango," Kagome rushed to assure her lifelong friend; a woman who had never been anything but loyal to her. "It's just that…well…" She blinked and looked at the ground in shame. "What I've done should not burden anyone but myself."

Sango rolled her eyes. "And there you go again."

Kagome blinked. "There I go again with what?"

"You're being the selfless martyr again, Kagome, and I won't stand for it. You do know that the entire reason for having friends is so you can share your troubles, right?"

But Kagome didn't seem to hear the last part as she had started chuckling and shaking her head. Sango cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…it's just that," she looked over at her friend, "You're not the first person to have called me a martyr in the last couple of days."

"Hn," the brunette grunted in a very unladylike manner before shaking her head. "Well, whoever said that to you is smarter than you give him or her credit for."

An image of Kouga smiling at her came to mind, and Kagome couldn't help but smile softly at that. "I suppose you're probably right."

"So are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

Sighing, Kagome tried to figure out how to put into words all that had transpired in the past few weeks...but found that she didn't know how.

How could she? How could she possibly verbalize all the intense emotions roiling within her breast? How could she describe the love that she felt for her sister, which was constantly battling with the passion that scalded her every time she was in _his_ presence?

"It is nothing more than matters of the heart," she finally concluded lamely, knowing that didn't even come close to telling the whole truth. "Silly matters of the heart…problems I have brought upon myself."

At that, hearing the pain in her friend's voice, Sango softened her gaze and looked at Kagome in a new light, noting the slump of her shoulders and the fire that was missing in her dark eyes. "Kagome…didn't you always tell me that matters of the heart are never in someone's control?"

Feeling Sango reach over and touch her hand, Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly, remembering the many times she'd said that when Sango had come to her complaining about how she couldn't understand her heart allowing itself to love someone like Miroku (which she still hadn't verbalized to the black-haired man…to Kagome's annoyance). "I suppose I did."

"So this isn't your fault, Kagome. Whatever it is, you need to keep that in mind."

"But it's so much more complicated than that, Sango."

The comment caused the brunette to stop and stare at her friend much more carefully, trying to read the emotions and thoughts passing over her face, before drawing back as her lips formed a silent 'o'. It all made sense now…the way they had been avoiding one another, the way Kagome seemed to light up inwardly every time he entered the room…how lately his very presence seemed to cause her pain…

"You love him, don't you?" Sango finally whispered.

"What?" Kagome blinked and looked up at her friend, instantly alert.

But Sango just smiled kindly. "You love Inuyasha, don't you?"

"I…he…that is…" Kagome couldn't seem to finish a sentence or complete a thought, disbelief clouding everything else. Dear God, was she that obvious? Were her emotions so easy to read that anyone in the court could see what they had done just by looking at her face?

"Please don't lie to me, Kagome," Sango pressed, clearly seeing that she had hit the center of the target.

Every argument she had been about to voice…every refute she'd been about to make seemed to fade away at that honest request. After all, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if Kagome had a friend of her own to rely upon. Inuyasha had Miroku…why couldn't she have Sango?

"Yes, Sango," Kagome finally admitted, feeling her shoulders slump at the very thought of the situation she now found herself in. "I love him." And yet, even as she said the words, it was as though a thousand-pound burden had been lifted off her shoulders…like part of her pain had been passed on to someone else to deal with for a while.

It was the greatest sense of relief she could have ever known.

Sango's eyes softened, and their horses came to a complete stop as the two women looked at one another directly for several moments of silence, the wind tickling their skin. "Does he know?"

"No…" Kagome blushed, recalling that night that shouldn't have happened. "Well, that is…he…I...we…" There she was again, unable to complete a single sentence.

But the brunette seemed to understand, because she just sighed and nodded, looking away. "It's alright, Kagome. I understand what you mean. You just haven't told him verbally yet."

Her cheeks flamed at the thought, but Kagome couldn't deny it. "That's right."

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at that. "For what?"

"Just for the fact that you always seem to be the one who is stuck picking up the messes that others make." Sango shrugged. "Kikyou is the one with scandal nipping at her heels, and yet you're the one defending her name with every breath you have. She doesn't deserve it, you know…your loyalty."

How many times had Kagome heard that one before in the past few weeks? Was she really becoming so predictable? So mundane? So boring?

She could see it now: loyal little Kagome, who was so worried about doing what was right that she failed to see what was right in front of her face.

With a sigh, Kagome just looked out over the plains before her, stretching into mountains on the distant horizon, closing her eyes and allowing the wind to rush past her ears in a thrilling sensation as she kicked her horse into an easy gait. "I do what I have to," she finally replied, and with that the two women began galloping once more, having said all that was necessary.

* * *

It was a truly beautiful day, and inwardly a part of Inuyasha rejoiced at being outdoors, feeling the usual sense of urgency to move on begin to return now that the immense pressure of preventing war by delicately handling the King of England had finally been lifted. It had been announced that the court would leave within two more days, giving every courtier ample time to prepare, and now the hanyou King was just counting the days until he would finally be gone from such a place that seemed so unwelcome. 

An image of Kagura with that slight smirk she always seemed to wear came to mind, and Inuyasha couldn't help but close his eyes and shudder in disgust. The woman's presence nearly drove him mad every day when he was forced to associate with her,and he could tell that she liked him just as little. She had a peculiar smell about her, one that wreaked of dishonesty and a lack of care for hygiene…a combination that caused his stomach to turn; the first because he hated liars, and the second because the stench of body odor on his sensitive nose made him nauseous (which was why he avoided traveling to France…the dominant nation when it came to poor hygiene and excessive perfumes and colognes).

The luxury of having a bath, he knew, was something that he had come to take for granted, and yet Inuyasha knew he couldn't survive any other way. It was something only the very wealthy could afford to do, as commoners didn't have the resources (or the time) to fill a tub with water and warm it daily for use. There were even some rumors that commoners could hardly manage one or two baths a year…a thought which made him cringe.

In that sense, he had never been more grateful to have been born a Prince Royal…his poor nose never could have survived otherwise.

There was the sound of rustling branches, followed by the noise of dozens of fluttering feathered wings, and Inuyasha glanced over to see Kikyou with her hands over her head as a whole flock of blue birds evacuated a large tree after having been disturbed. Eventually they faded away into a huge blur against the blue sky, and when she lowered her arms and raised her head once more, Kikyou was smiling.

"I suppose it's my own fault," she commented lightly as she glanced back at the now empty tree. "You warned me not to get any closer, but I didn't listen."

"Keh," Inuyasha looked away, out over the sweeping landscape of the South, a combination of rolling hills and flat plains, all visible from where he stood with his betrothed at the peak of a hill they had ascended earlier that day on horseback. Painfully, Inuyasha recalled thinking as he had been uncomfortably seated in the saddle about how Kagome probably would have allowed him to run on his own…perhaps even letting him carry her as well as she had once expressed a keen interest in doing.

The memory caused other, more vivid memories to surface, of her laughing face and beautiful smile, her eyes dancing with merriment as she twirled about the dance floor or galloped about wildly on horseback, throwing all caution to the wind if it meant having a moment of freedom. Inuyasha could picture perfectly the way her face hardened and flared with fire when she was angry, knowing all too well the fierce temper that lay beneath the serene surface of her personality.

He loved that fire. There was no woman who even came close to possessing such vigor for life. Everything Kagome Higurashi felt, she clearly felt with every fiber of her being…and her emotions always seemed to transfer to him as well. When she was happy, he was happy, and when she was sad, he was desolated.

This was why Inuyasha found it so difficult to stay away from her now. He could see the pain in her eyes whenever she looked at him as they passed one another in the corridors of the castle or exchanged glances at dinner. It had not escaped his notice that she had purposefully rearranged the banquet seating charts so that Kouga now sat to his immediate right, her attempt at placing a physical barrier between them, and he could see how she withheld her desire to lean against his body when they were forced to share a customary first dance of the evening.

It was as though a piece of her spirit had just flown away like a bird in winter, and it killed him to think that for her the spring would never come again, and that he was the reason for it.

_Kagome…_

"Inuyasha?"

He blinked and realized he had been staring off into nothing, his eyes having long since glazed over in thought as he turned and shook his head to clear it, Kikyou coming back into focus before him, her eyes full of questions and her head cocked seductively to one side as her long black hair blew out behind her…tempting…always tempting…

"What?" He finally spoke, his voice gruff as he tried to cover the hidden pain…the confusion he felt running rampant in his very soul. A part of him wanted nothing more than to cast this woman before him aside and take Kagome into his arms forever and not accept no for an answer. But another part of him was still entranced by the older Higurashi sister's dark beauty, and by the tragic glint that had always seemed to haunt her eyes, ever since he'd met her.

He was drawn to that pain, the need to ease it often overpowering his ability to see reason. All he could think about was how he had once desperately wished for someone to come and care for him in his time of need and that now, as he gazed at Kikyou, he felt she needed that someone too.

She smiled and reached up to touch his face with her fingers. They were cold. "Where were you just now, Inuyasha? What were you thinking about?"

_Kagome_…his heart silently wailed. "It was nothing," he verbally replied. "Just matters of state that have been troubling me for some time. Nothing that should concern you."

Sensing that he was holding back, Kikyou took another step forward, though she allowed her hand to drop once more to her side, where it clenched the skirts of her elegant deep blue gown. "I wish you wouldn't keep things from me."

"What?" His eyes flashed at that as Inuyasha met her gaze, knowing she could read him too easily for him to feel comfortable. Kagome could read him just as well and yet, for some reason, he didn't mind that so much. With Kikyou the concept was, frankly, unsettling.

Inuyasha shook his head, refusing to think of her yet again.

Damn it all, the comparisons had to stop! They were two different people; anyone who wasn't blind could see that! And Kagome belonged to someone else…she'd made her choice, and he would just have to accept it.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Kikyou," He finally replied to her comment, though he looked away from her, her dark eyes suddenly feeling very intrusive.

She sighed and looked away as well, sensing him pulling away from her both physically and mentally. The thought caused her to inwardly flinch, and Kikyou stared at the ground as she tried to think of something to say…anything to break the uncomfortable tension between them.

But nothing came to mind. Or, at least, nothing that would possibly lighten the mood; and the thought disheartened her beyond belief.

The silence stretched on...and on...

Not for the first time, Kikyou wondered silently what she had done? What had she agreed to by signing the pact of engagement to this man? She hardly knew him at all, now that she really thought about it!

Balling her hands into tiny fists, Kikyou realized that Naraku's arrival had been a curse in more ways than one. It had not only turned the court against her, but his sudden appearance had caused her to reflect back on the love she'd tried so desperately to put behind her, which meant she had been inevitably forced to evaluate the loveless relationship that currently existed between herself and Inuyasha…the man she was to marry.

_The man I am to marry._

Suddenly, the thought was not so welcome. Where once she had been overjoyed at the prospect of marrying him and becoming Queen, now a small part of her (the part of her that remained the innocent girl seeking true love) shied away at the thought of sentencing herself to a life without love.

But then all it took was the reminder of all the cruel faces back at the castle, their eyes full of the secret hope that she would fall to her knees in shame, and remembered the way everyone had shunned her for a time when Onigumo had first been locked away in the Tower, and her heart hardened once more. She would show them all that Kikyou Higurashi could rise above any adversity, and that even a scandalized woman could make something of herself!

Looking back over at Inuyasha, tracing his body with her eyes, Kikyou noted his tense stance as the wind blew through his silver hair and red shirt, which was loosely tucked into a pair of black pants, his hands clenched at his sides, his firm jaw tense and his eyes focused on something she could not see.

"Do you believe what they say, Inuyasha?" She finally asked aloud, wanting the answer to a question she'd been secretly asking herself since the rumors had started. If he believed them…well, if that were the case, she was doomed.

The hanyou turned at the sound of her deep velvety voice, meeting her gaze once more and noting the sharp look of seriousness in her eyes. "Do I believe what, Kikyou?"

She turned to look out in the direction he had been gazing just a few seconds earlier. "Do you believe what the other members of your court say about me? Do you think that I am a whore and a traitor to the vows I took when I agreed to marry you?"

Inuyasha's gut clenched tightly and a deep frown marred his face as he tried to understand what she was implying by that question. "Why are you asking me this, Kikyou?" he probed, not only because he was afraid to give her the wrong answer, but also because he was trying to understand why she seemed so suddenly insecure.

Hearing his response, Kikyou turned sharply and looked into his eyes, feeling her heart twitch in true fear. "I need to know, that's why," she whispered softly, trying to find the answer she needed, the reassurance she longed for, in his eyes.

"I…" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, feeling, as he always did, cornered by such a line of questions. If she were Kagome he would have felt comfortable responding however he liked, knowing Kagome would either snap back to an answer she didn't like or nod her head in acceptance if she approved.

If Kikyo had been Kagome…

But she wasn't. "I don't really listen to rumors, Kikyou. I learned a long time ago that to be a royal figure means your life will forever be picked apart by those who believe they understand what's going on but who, in reality, know nothing at all."

The icy fingers of panic continued to grasp at her heart, and Kikyou felt her face pale slightly, shivering as a gust of wind blew past her cheek and pushed her hair out before her, partially blocking her line of sight. "You're not answering my question," she finally spoke, trying to sound firm and resolute despite her sudden insecurity.

"Because I'm not quite sure what it is you're asking of me!" Inuyasha replied, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"How can you not know?" She retorted, feeling herself begin to lose control…something that rarely happened. "I'm asking you a simple question, Inuyasha! Do you believe the rumors or not?"

"Why do you care what I think?"

"Because you're the man I'm going to marry, and I need to know that we trust one another before I take my vows!" Now she was starting to yell, partly because of the noise of the wind, but also partly because she was losing her temper.

Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed back at her dangerously as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How dare you speak to me about trust, woman?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that while you're ranting on about the importance of honesty, you're conveniently forgetting the fact that you failed to mention to me the extent of your affair with Naraku before you met me! Even when I asked you, you purposefully excluded a few important details!" The hanyou glared, stepping towards her slightly as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword for control, using his other hand to point at her form fiercely. "You said it had been a small liaison of no importance, and that a few bored women at court had blown the entire thing out of proportion!"

Kikyou took a step back, placing one of her hands over her heart to control its suddenly rapid beating, knowing this was the first time she and Inuyasha had ever had a real argument. Before, it had always seemed like their conversations had been somewhat artificial, both of them controlling their real emotions to keep everything between them "pleasant", but now…now she was truly getting a glimpse at a side of the hanyou she had never seen.

"I was embarrassed and frightened of you rejecting me," she replied sharply, gesturing wildly with her arms. "And besides that, I figured you knew all the details since it seemed like everyone else knew!"

"I told you I had no idea, Kikyou," Inuyasha stopped moving and took in a deep breath as he tried to control his words, not wanting to say something he would regret later. "I told you I paid no attention to the comments of others. And besides, did you really think I would have judged you so poorly simply because of a mistake you had made in the past?"

His tone had changed so suddenly, from enraged to hurt, that Kikyou couldn't help but blink and look at him in a new light, realizing that she was the one who had perhaps been cruel and distrustful. Yet the seeds of doubt still remained, insisting that he would not have taken it as well as he claimed, and that she had been right to refrain from telling him all the details.

"Inuyasha," she took a step towards him, the motion hesitant, unsure of how to approach this man who was so passionate and self-righteous beneath the exterior façade of being uncaring and cold. "I was young when I made the mistake," she finally stated simply. "I wanted to just put it behind me…and I guess I thought by not telling you I could just start over again."

Kikyou had hoped her words would have softened him towards her; thought that perhaps she would sound sincere enough (since she was telling the truth) that he would turn and look at her once again with those adoring eyes he had cast upon her for so long, telling her that he cared for her despite her own personal barriers and hesitations when it came to relationships.

But instead what she received was a scowl and a deep, almost hidden look of pain as Inuyasha flicked his amber eyes in her direction. "It doesn't work that way, Kikyou…you can't build a relationship on lies and wishful thinking."

To her horror, he turned his back on her, gazing out over the scene before him, and for the second time in her life Kikyou Higurashi was truly afraid, feeling the ground beneath her vaporize, the solid foundations she had been building up over the past few years crumbling down around her ears.

It was all so familiar…so very familiar…memories of her fingers running through her hair desperately as she cried out in a rage at the thought of being forced to abandon Onigumo to the Tower, and then being forced to return home for six months while the scandal of her relationship with a convicted criminal swept through the court. Then, even when she'd returned, all the women had gazed upon her with distrustful eyes, shaking their heads when they thought she wasn't looking and whispering that she was a lost soul…a broken woman with no hopes for a successful marriage.

That was when she had met, by chance, the new King, and on that night when she'd stumbled onto the balcony to see his own inner pain and distaste for court life, Kikyou had believed she had found her salvation. It had been perfect…the best plan to shut the mouths of those old ninnies and gossipers forever…for who could speak against her if she was married to Inuyasha, and wore the diadem of a Queen on her head?

Everything had seemed to fall into place after that first meeting. She had been charming, and Inuyasha had clearly been lonely and afraid of his new place in life as the King.

It had been easy, as she reflected back on it, to believe that she had loved him, because he had loved her; showering her with gifts every day, placing her by his side in the seat of honor and then guiding her about the dance floor during banquets, flaunting her new position in life for the entire world to see. He had been handsome and graceful and adoring, and for a long time Kikyou had believed herself in love with this new man in her life.

But slowly, as is true with all things false, the wonder and newness of the relationship began to wear off so that, by the time their official engagement was signed and sealed, Kikyou had come to understand that she did not love him, and probably never would.

They were two entirely different souls brought together for the absolute wrong reasons. He had been lonely and in pain since the day his mother died, and Kikyou was smarting from the scorn of the court and looking for a way to get her revenge.

You couldn't build a lifelong relationship off of mutual pain and hate alone...

In a way, Kikyou now thought as she looked at the man she was to marry, standing as he was with his back turned, his silver hair blowing in the wind, they had both used each other. He had used her to try and fill the void in his soul that had been growing since the day he was born and rejected from certain circles of society due to his human blood, and she had used him as a means of flaunting her success, proving to the world that she could recover from scandal and still make the best marriage a woman could.

So now that she recognized their relationship for what it was…what happened next?

Kikyou blinked.

Where did they go from here? All they had to stand on were lies, pain, heartbreak, and distrust. So how could they ever hope to have a successful marriage? Was that even possible any more, or was that just another piece of wishful thinking in her mind?

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," She finally stated aloud after several long minutes of silence, though his only response was to have one of his ears flick back in her direction, telling her he was listening. "I never wanted to hurt you…and yet, somehow, it seems like I have."

To that Inuyasha just grunted, a million lashing retorts flying through his mind, though he managed to withhold all of them, feeling a part of his heart, as always, soften towards this woman who always seemed able to entrance him. And besides, even he understood that this was not the moment to launch into an argument. Right now both of them needed some assurance that their marriage could succeed…that they were not doomed before it even started.

But Inuyasha was beginning to think that assurance wasn't possible any more…and with the thought, inevitably, came Kagome's face, a smile creasing her mouth and lighting up her eyes.

He knew he shouldn't go and seek her out…he knew he should just stay away…and yet, he needed her. Not as a lover. Not as a woman who he was madly, passionately in love with...for he had already been in such throes with one Higurashi sister, and was not anxious to go there again any time soon.

No…what Inuyasha needed at that moment was the support and comfort of a woman who he had come to view as a dear friend. A woman who seemed to understand him better than he understood himself…who knew when to push him, and when to just back off…who understood that there were moments when he needed to hear the truth, and other times when all he could take were a few choice words of kindness to sooth his aching soul.

Inuyasha needed Kagome…needed her in a way he'd never known before. The only person who had ever come close was his mother, but now even his relationship with her was starting to pale in comparison to the dangerously intense feelings he was developing for the younger Higurashi sister.

The sound of pounding hoof beats came to him in the silence that currently rested between him and Kikyou, and as Inuyasha turned he felt his heart leap into his throat, his gut clenching in disbelief as he saw two riders approaching at a lazy speed, their gowns fluttering in the wind and their long hairblowing out behind them like persistent dark clouds.

Blinking, the hanyou tried to comprehend if it truly was her; and yet, as she drew closer and he saw her dark eyes flash in surprised recognition, he knew it was so. It was as though fate had heard his need, and sent her to him.

But now that she was here, he didn't know what to say or think…

For her part, Kagome felt a huge lump form in her throat, making it very difficult to swallow as she saw the one man she had been avoiding studiously for the past few days standing before her, quickly coming closer as her horse continued onward, oblivious to its master's reservations, before finally coming to a stop beside Sango's steed once they reached the clearing.

Flicking her gaze briefly in the direction of Inuyasha's companion, Kagome noted Kikyou's tense posture, her face drawn and pale, looking as though she were now the sister carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Both of them looked like they needed someone's attention, and Kagome, not for the first time, felt torn between the two, wondering which she should tend to first, knowing what her heart wanted to do and yet also acknowledging what her mind logically told her had to be done.

Thankfully, Sango was at her side, and instantly took the situation into her own hands when she saw her friend floundering for something to say. She leapt gracefully to the ground, smoothing out her skirts as she approached the King. "Your Majesty," she acknowledged with a graceful curtsy, as protocol demanded, before rising to her full height once more and turning to Kikyou. "And good afternoon to you as well, Lady Kikyou."

"Good afternoon, Sango," the woman replied, though her voice seemed restrained, and Sango didn't miss the way her eyes flicked between Inuyasha and Kagome, as though trying to dissect something in her mind.

Sensing this, Kagome shivered uncomfortably before moving to stand by her sister, looking at Inuyasha as she did so. "And what brings you out here this morning, my lord?"

Inuyasha watched her, almost seeming to study her slight frame in her gown of green and purple for several seconds in silence before grunting and looking away. "The Lady Kikyou and I felt the need to escape the eyes of the court for a time and be alone."

"I see," Kagome swallowed, trying not to allow her imagination to wander off too far on the word 'alone'. This was no time for petty jealousy. "Well, it is most certainly a beautiful day for riding. I do hope you found the peace you came for."

At that, for some reason, both of them seemed to flinch, and Kagome cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, wondering just what had transpired between her sister and her fiancé while they had been alone. Kikyou had never looked so drawn or so pale, like she was suddenly afraid of the world.

What was going on?

"Sister?" The casual title slipped off her tongue before Kagome was even aware of it, to which Kikyou started slightly, as though waking from a dream, before giving Kagome a kind, assuring smile as she slipped her arm around the younger girl's waist, squeezing tenderly.

"We had a very pleasant morning, Kagome," she finally replied to the question, though Kagome sensed there was something hidden behind the mask of pleasantries. "But I do think the day is slipping away, and I have no doubt the King has much to attend to as we are leaving in two days."

Desperate to get out of such an uncomfortable atmosphere, Inuyasha leapt on the opportunity given to him and instantly nodded his head. "Indeed…there is much to do." He looked at Kagome. "You and Sango can return with us, if you like…so long as you were through riding for the day."

At first Kagome wanted to tell him that they were not done yet, but upon closer inspection she saw that he was silently begging her to come with him…to be at his side. She saw the need clearly on his face, and no matter how much her mind told her to ignore it, Kagome knew she could notrefuse his plea. "We would be honored to accompany you back to the castle, Your Majesty."

Sango opened her mouth to protest, feeling that her friend didn't need the added strain of being in close proximity to both the King and her older sister, but instantly closed it once more when Kagome shot her a sharp, meaningful glance, instead just shaking her head and curtsying. "Of course we will," she echoed Kagome's statement, though she wished that, just once, she could gather the courage to speak her mind and tell this mighty King what a fool he was being for allowing Kagome to walk away, and what a selfish witch Kikyou was for putting so much strain on her sister.

* * *

Everything seemed to be fading into darkness…as though all that she had tried to do over the past five years meant nothing. Every smile, every charming gesture, every flirtatious comment, every carefully placed compliment…it all meant nothing now. No one seemed to care about Kikyou Higurashi's pristine record as a virtuous woman and, in turn, Kikyou Higurashi was beginning to fall into the trap of believing it was pointless to continue on living as she was. 

She was currently standing out on the wide balcony of her spacious bedchambers which included a large canopy bed and several luxurious velvet couches, befitting the soon-to-be wife of the King; but her posture reflected the very opposite of the glamour and honor seeming to surround every part of her life, her head lowered in despair and her shoulders hunched in defeat as she listened to the cries of merriment coming from below where the banquet still continued.

Inuyasha was no longer there; this she knew because she had left soon after he announced he was tired and wished to retire. She'd then watched Miroku follow his childhood friend out of the room in concern, Sango leaving not long after to no doubt make sure the man of her heart was alright, and then she'd seen Kouga and Kagome duck into the gardens, arm in arm, to no doubt be alone.

Once all of her friends, most especially Kagome, had left, Kikyou had felt no need to stay any longer. Without the younger Higurashi sister, it was as though her shield of protection from the rest of the court vanished, and they all cast barely-hidden looks of contempt her way, women whispering to their daughters and steering their sons away from her.

And so, exhausted and tired of the inward pain of enduring such treatment, Kikyou had also taken her leave, allowing the rest of the court to carry on as it would without the supervision of the King or any of his closest advisors and relations.

How had it come to this? She wondered, not for the first time. What, in God's name, had she done wrong in her life to deserve such a cruel fate?

All she had ever done was love a man with all her heart, only to be betrayed when he was convicted and sent to the Tower. In truth, she couldn't have saved him…this she knew, because, in secret and unbeknownst to anyone, she had tried to ascertain from advisors to the King what it would take to free the prisoner Onigumo, and they had all told her directly that Inutaisho was determined to put away the criminal no matter what evidence was presented as his former crimes were too great to be ignored any longer.

So, once this had been determined, Kikyou had left the court to live at home for a while, allowing the scandal to blow over, before returning to start anew, though this time her innocent face and kind nature had vanished, leaving behind nothing but a calculated woman who was careful to say anything that could possibly harm her or come back to haunt her in the future.

The Kikyou who Kagome had loved was gone…or, mostly gone, for she was finding she still harbored those sisterly feelings for her younger sister, and the desires for Onigumo had not faded, it seemed, either (to her immense frustration)…leaving behind nothing but the hard shell of a woman who was careful to let anyone in to see her true self. There was nothing genuine left in her soul…all of that had been locked away during those six months that she had been back at home in the country with her family, tending to her broken heart and battered mind, and the only one, any more, who seemed capable of unlocking that chest was Kagome herself, but even for her Kikyou found it hard to turn the key.

She couldn't help it.

She knew Kagome deserved more thanks for all she had done; she saw all her younger sister had sacrificed, slowly watching as the woman's sparkle had begun to fade under the pressure and ridicule of the court, her innocence withering like a beautiful rose under the intense heat of the sun.

Kikyou knew all too well the feelings within Kagome's heart, having seen the way she looked upon Inuyasha, and how such emotions didn't exist when she was with Kouga. She saw how her sister visibly pulled away from the King whenever in his presence, knowing she was fighting her desires with every fiber of her being.

And yet, knowing all of this, Kikyou did nothing. She chose to continue down the path she had chosen, which ended in matrimony to a man she did not love, while her sister suffered silently at her side.

Why?

Tears misted over her vision, causing her warm brown eyes to shimmer, and Kikyou felt her body begin to shiver as her fingers wrapped around the railing keeping her from falling forward into the garden beyond, droplets causing dark spots to form on the grey stone.

She did it because she was afraid. She was so afraid…of what she did not know. All she knew was that she was desperately afraid of what would happen if she lost the protection of being Inuyasha's betrothed and eventual Queen. She feared losing this battle that she had been fighting since Onigumo had been locked away in the Tower and she had been left all alone to weather the cruelty of the court, first when she was merely fifteen, and now when the scandal had reared its ugly head once more.

Kikyou Higurashi had never been so afraid in all her life.

All she had left, all that drove her, was her hatred of the court that had ruined her, and her desperate need to prove to all of them that she could still be somebody of honor and pride. She had come so far…and she would be damned if she failed now.

It was easy to hate, and difficult to forgive, as Kagome had proven many times when she had forgiven Kikyou for all the wrongs she had committed against her over the years, while Kikyou could not let go of her hate and bitterness over what had become of her life which, at one point, had shown such promise.

"Kagome, please forgive me…" She whispered, feeling her shoulders shaking with the effort of withholding her sobs for fear of the couples in the garden below hearing her. "Forgive me, sister…"

Why couldn't God grant her the chance at a new love and a new life? Why couldn't He just give her the one thing she had prayed for over and over again since she had become engaged to Inuyasha and realized she didn't love him?

_Because he is not the one you have wished to marry_, a voice in her head whispered, traitorous to her own mind. And yet, Kikyou knew, shameful as it was that it was the truth.

"God help me," she whispered, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth as though to prevent the truth from escaping her lips. "Will I never be free of him? Will I never be free of that part of my life?"

It had become painfully obvious to her that afternoon how Inuyasha felt about her. She could see by his tense shoulders and stubborn silence that he was battling with whether or not to believe the rumors circulating about her and Naraku, and that he was trying to stay loyal to her while also ignoring his own growing feelings for Kagome.

They thought she didn't see…but she did. She saw more than she really cared to see. She wished she could just be blind and deaf…

And then, when Kagome and Sango had arrived and Inuyasha had looked upon her sister with such relief and need, Kikyou had felt like a knife had been plunged into her gut. She knew Kagome had not purposefully intruded upon their private discussion (if one could even call it that), but the reality was she had, and that meant Kikyou had seen proof of what she had been suspecting for a long time…

Perhaps she could have fallen in love with Inuyasha, and they could have been happy. Perhaps she could have made him to love her again, as he had when they'd first been courting. Perhaps all of this pain and agony could have been put aside, and she could have found happiness at last…

But it was not to be, and Kikyou knew now that it could never be. Not now that Naraku was free and acting as a constant shadow over her heart, or now that Kagome had come back into her life, as well as Inuyasha's, showing him what he could have.

And what hurt the most was the fact that Kikyou knew her sister was a better match for the hanyou King. She clearly understood him in ways Kikyou could never hope to understand, her kind nature and gentle personality, combined with her fiery temper, providing the perfect foil for Inuyasha's sporadic and sometimes bipolar mood swings. She could be soothing and gentle when he needed a loving hand, but she could also give him the fight he so often went looking for.

With such knowledge came the jealously…oh, the terrible pangs of jealousy, and the envy that seemed to wear away slowly at her hardened heart, causing her to become even more bitter.

Kikyou knew she wasn't jealous of Kagome, for she understood, on some level, that it was not Kagome's fault that Inuyasha was falling in love with her any more than it was her fault that she loved him. She understood that neither of them had intended for such things to happen, and that Kagome had not gone looking for love, having watched her try time and time again to love Kouga…and having seen the fact that she was always failing at such an attempt.

So why couldn't she just hate Kagome too? Why couldn't she just mentally damn them all and move forward without feeling a thing?

More tears fell, and this time Kikyou could not withhold a sob from escaping her lips as her body's shaking turned into giant quakes.

"Because I love her," she replied to the silent question aloud. She had seen what Kagome did every day for her, including acting as the shield against all the cruel comments and ridicule of the court. She had heard some of the comments Kouga or Sango would make about how she wasn't worth it, and how Kagome would staunchly defend Kikyou every time.

How could she hate someone like that? Someone so selfless?

She'd tried…God knows how she'd tried to hate Kagome for so long. But, in the end, she had realized that it was a futile goal, for she loved her younger sister far too much to ever hate her.

The thought brought a smile to Kikyou's face. At least, in Kagome, she had found one person who would always love her, no matter what. Couldn't that be called true love, on some level or another? At the very least, it was loyal love…love that would never falter, never waver, no matter what else happened to come between them.

"Kagome…" And with that thought, Kikyou willed herself to turn around and prepare for bed, feeling the exhaustion from the past several weeks weighing down on her body.

Perhaps tonight she would finally sleep…Perhaps, after so many sleepless nights, she would finally find some repose and rest…

"Talking to yourself again, Kikyou?"

All thoughts of sleep faded, and Kikyou gasped as she whirled around to find none other than Naraku leaning against her door, having closed it after coming inside, his arms and ankles crossed and his head bent to stare at the floor…though she knew his cruel eyes were trained on her because she could feel their intense stare.

"What are you doing here?" She all but hissed, feeling suddenly very afraid though she tried to keep her face passive and her eyes hardened.

He chuckled and stood up to his full height. "I came to speak with you. You seemed very upset as you left the banquet, and I noticed that you didn't eat much either." He looked at her steadily. "You know, considering all you have to go through every day, you need to keep up your strength."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. "I should think you would be happy if I became weak and withered away into nothing…after all, you have told me on many occasions how much you hate my very existence."

"True," he took a step towards her, to which Kikyou responded by backing away, keeping the distance between them the same. He smirked. "But death that way would be far too easy, Kikyou…not to mention cowardly. And you are not a cowardly woman, no matter what you may have done, or rather didn't do, to leave me to rot in the Tower."

Hearing that reference, Kikyou closed her eyes as though she had been slapped. Would the guilt ever fade? Would knowing that she was partially responsible for creating this monster ever leave her mind and allow her to be at peace with herself once more?

She doubted it.

"I have no intention of dying," She finally replied, unsure of what else she could say.

"Of course not," Naraku replied as though that were obvious. "You still have too much to prove to the rest of the world, right?"

Damn him for knowing her so well! Kikyou resisted the urge to scowl, instead looking away. "I am owed what I have earned, Naraku. After the hell I lived through when you were put away, I have earned some semblance of happiness."

"You lived through hell!" Narkau unexpectedly launched himself at her, knocking her to the ground with a loud thud which she prayed no one heard, for that was all she needed…everyone knowing that he had been in her room after dark. "What about me Kikyou? Do you think I didn't live through hell too? And yet, you always seem to conveniently forget about that!"

His face was so close to hers she could feel his breath against her cheek as she turned her head away, refusing to meet his gaze…for she knew if she did her resolve would begin to wane. "We both suffered," she finally whispered.

But Naraku just laughed cruelly, pressing her arms harder into the floor. "You know nothing of suffering until you have lived for nearly five years in a rotting cell occupied by rats! You know nothing of hell until you experience the true isolation of being in that awful place! To have nothing but a small window too high for you to reach as your link to the outside world…to be taunted by the sounds of merriment and laughter coming from beyond…to hear from the guards about all the happenings at court, where men and women are still free…that is hell, Kikyou! Nothing short of that could ever make your suffering close to mine!"

His tirade had clearly taken a certain amount of energy, because Naraku was breathing harshly, his eyes wild and his hair falling out of its clasp at the nape of his neck.

Kikyou felt tears leak out of the corners of her eyes even as she kept her lids tightly closed, desperately trying not to pity him, and yet failing miserably. "There are different kinds of suffering," she finally rasped out, her voice trembling. "Do you not think I suffered just as much knowing I could not help you?"

He sneered at her, turning her head and forcing her eyes to meet his. "You didn't even try," he spat out, to which she winced.

"I did try…" She pleaded, knowing it was useless. He hated her too much to hear her words now.

"Not hard enough, Kikyou," the man above her scolded, still not moving.

Why wasn't she calling for help? Inuyasha's room was just across the hall, and Kagome was no doubt still out in the gardens…so why wasn't she calling for someone to come save her from this madman?

Because you want this, that traitorous part of her heart whispered.

"No…" She whimpered aloud.

Naraku raised up slightly, looking at her in puzzlement, not understanding what she'd meant by that. But then he smirked. "No…what Kikyou? What is it you don't think you want?"

She looked him directly in the eyes. "Get off of me."

This time he chuckled and shook his head. "No," he replied simply. "I won't because I know what you want, no matter what you may say to try and convince yourself otherwise." His smirk widened. "I've seen the pain in your eyes as you've watched Inuyasha pull away from you and become more attached to your sister. I know you want comfort of your own, and know that you know you can never find it in that pathetic hanyou."

Instead of speaking, Kikyou just turned her head away again, refusing to answer and give him the satisfaction of hearing how unsettled she was by his comments…which a part of her, shamefully, felt were all true.

Naraku chuckled again and gently, almost as though he were mocking her, put his hand against her cheek, bringing her back to face him once more. Without meaning to, Kikyou felt a sob break through her chest as memories of a different time and place flooded her mind…memories of a man with laughing eyes and a roguish smile…

You're mine, Kikyou, he used to say, and she would just smile and nod her head to tell him she agreed whole-heartedly.

Naraku could see the spell beginning to fall over her once more, watching as her eyes grew moist with memories of that wimp Onigumo who, at that very moment, he could feel somewhere in his soul beating to get out…to save the woman who he so foolishly continued to love despite her treachery.

But he, Naraku, would never allow that to happen. He would have his revenge…but that didn't mean he couldn't use some of Onigumo's tricks to get what he wanted.

He smirked as Kikyou met his gaze, wondering what was going through her mind, knowing she believed he wanted her dead.

No.

He wanted so much worse for her.

So much worse.

"You're mine, Kikyou," he whispered, not at all surprised when her eyes opened wide in surprise, knowing he had uttered the very words that Onigumo had said to her so many times before. After all, he may have been in control of the body, but he still had the whelp's memories, and he intended to use those to his full advantage.

Leaning closer, so that his lips were against her ear, he felt her shiver as he whispered, his breath tickling her skin. "And you'll always be mine."

The final part of his statement was a little more possessive perhaps than Onigumo had been, but it wasn't enough to wake her from her stupor, and Kikyou felt herself responding to his nearness…the only comfort she'd felt in the past several weeks outside of Kagome.

But even Kagome couldn't offer her this…the love of the one man who she still secretly wanted more than anything.

She couldn't help it. It wasn't as though he'd died and she'd been forced to mourn his death and move on. Instead, he'd been ripped from her at a tender young age, and then the powers of the time had held her back, trying to save her, but all she saw now was that they had instead sentenced her to a life of misery.

Kikyou didn't owe Kaguya a debt of gratitude. Frankly, she was the one who should be the source of her hate…after all, had it not been for her forcefulness in keeping her away from that trial, Kikyou would have been put to shame, but would have still had the man she loved at her side, unharmed and adoring her more than ever because she had risked her life and reputation for him.

Perhaps the court could have even forgiven her for what she had done with time, seeing that it was out of love…perhaps she could have still been happy…with Onigumo…

Without realizing what was happening, she felt Naraku's lips brush against her own and, to her horror, she responded in kind rather than pushing him off and screaming for help.

She knew that would have been the right and proper thing to do…knew that she was possibly sealing her doom by even allowing him to remain in her room at all…yet, for once, she didn't care. Kikyou Higurashi was so tired of trying to do the right thing. After all, what had it gotten her in the end? Nothing but pain and shame, since no one believed her no matter what she did.

The only regret she had as she kissed back the man who had caused her so much pain, joy, and misery, was that she was somehow letting Kagome down. Betraying the one soul who had stood by her side through everything.

Forgive me, Kagome, her heart cried. Forgive me…


	22. False Peace

**Author's Notes: **Yes! Another week has passed, and another chapter is being posted! I am absolutely on a roll with this story right now, and I'm loving every minute of it. I honestly don't think I've ever had quite this much fun writing a story before…because it combines two things that I love: history and Inuyasha! That combination makes for a very happy Megan…which means all of you get updates…frequently.

Before I say anything else, I will say this: the story will remain at a PG-13 rating per your suggestions, however, if I receive any more comments from readers saying that they feel the content is too much, I will change it. But please, please, PLEASE come to me with your concerns, and I will change it. I am in no way wanting to offend anyone. So come to me with your concern…thanks!

In this chapter we will witness some of the minor repercussions of Kikyou's actions (though the real proverbial shit won't hit the fan for another few chapters yet…if you'll pardon my blunt language), along with how Kagome takes the news. And, finally, we move out of the South and are reintroduced to our favorite demon lord and his lovely wife! You've all been asking for them, so here they are!

I love all the predictions you guys are making for how this story will end. Some of you are right, some of you are wrong, and some of you fall in the middle…but I won't tell who is who since that would give too much away, and I like keeping my secrets until the very end. All I will say is this: there will be plenty more angst before we reach the end. So hold on, grab some tissues, and enjoy!

* * *

**F.A.Q.**

Everyone's been asking me why I'm painting Kagome as some sort of perfect person. Frankly, I don't see her as perfect because she is failing to see what is going on around her. She's so focused on one tiny aspect of her life (namely Kikyou and protecting her) that she's not seeing how her decisions are affecting everyone else. It's not occurring to her that both Inuyasha and Kikyou would be happier if the engagement were called off…so she has her faults. You just have to look harder to see them. Unlike in the anime, I can't have her shoot arrows off-kilter or trip and fall, because that wouldn't fit, so instead I have to give her more subtle flaws. But trust me, they're there. I promise.

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty-One: False Peace

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_At long last we departed from that inhospitable kingdom of the South, heading for the Western Lands of Inuyasha's brother, Lord Sesshoumaru. I had never been so overjoyed, or relieved (never mind the fact that Kagura would be joining us soon as a guest at the royal wedding), as though some huge weight were being lifted from my shoulders. Everything that had occurred at the castle seemed like one long nightmare…save for one memory, which was more like a beautiful dream that I had to forget. _

_And try to forget it I did; for nearly a week, traveling with the rest of the court, I did my best to forget that night with Inuyasha, to put from my mind the memories of his beautiful eyes and voice as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear as I fell asleep. I tried to forget the fact that he had been willing to postpone, or even cancel, his wedding to my sister if only to explore our budding relationship further, and the fact that I had been stupid enough to refuse._

_People say now that I have no faults, that looking back they only see a young woman who did right by her sister, and by all those she loved._

_I laugh at such a thought, for when I look back all I see is a foolish girl who was so intent on one promise that she made to her sister she failed to step back and see what was happening around her…failed to see the spiral of doom she set in motion with that one refusal. _

_Nonetheless, what I did was finished, and all I could do was move on._

_I was grateful for the fact that the week of travel seemed to soften the court towards my sister as well, as though getting them out of that horrible place was enough to break the spell of cruelty that had befallen us all. Mind you, the rumors did not stop…the courtiers were merely more considerate, only speaking when out of earshot of the King and his friends. They even treated Kikyou with more respect, which seemed to boost her spirits…somewhat…_

_But something had changed in her, I could see it. Where once I had seen nothing but a strong wall of confidence around her, fortified and prepared for battle, now it seemed as though that wall had crumbled, and all Kikyou carried with her was the deep pain and sorrow of regret and immense guilt._

_I knew that look, for I knew I had worn it, and still inwardly did, whenever I thought about what Inuyasha and I had done. I knew that look, and so was afraid to ask…_

* * *

The castle of the West was the most impressive sight Kagome had ever seen in all her travels. Not even Inuyasha's castle in the center of the kingdom, which she had thought to be the most beautiful place in the world with its white walls and expensive marble fountains and beautiful rose gardens, surrounded by snow-covered mountains, could compare. 

The castle was like an elegant but firm fortress, its very shadow seeming to stretch for miles, covering all who approached; and yet, somehow, it was not intimidating, but rather seemed to say that it would protect all those who were safely tucked behind its walls. It seemed to announce to all visitors that it had lived through centuries of war, plague, and tyranny, and could withstand thousands more.

Built in the old way of gray stone, rather than the new, more expensive way with marble, granite, and alabaster, it filled Kagome's vision, stretching high into the sky as she approached the main gate, which was fortified with metal crossbars over the wood, and surrounded by ten guards with silver shields bearing the rose of the West, posted at the top and bottom of the wall. Two great towers on either end of the structure went upwards, as though to touch heaven itself, and the center was framed by great windows that allowed the sunshine of the day to enter what were no doubt magnificent great halls.

As the gates were thrown open and a stream of guards poured forth to welcome Inuyasha and his court, Kagome caught a glimpse of the gardens beyond, which appeared to be well taken care of, pear and apple trees growing proudly everywhere, surrounded by roses, deep green ivy growing up the sides of the walls, along with the twining vines of pink and red honeysuckle. It softened the overall harshness of the stone fortress, like an old, battle-worn soldier who still had a gentle twinkle in his eye, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder who was responsible for such a fete...for surely Sesshoumaru did not care so much for gardening?

But she had little time to wonder as loud trumpets sounded, causing all the horses to neigh and backpedal nervously, the three rows of guards before them parting to reveal a long red carpet, at the end of which stood two richly dressed figures, one tall, the other much smaller but no less confident. Kagome's eyes were instantly drawn to the taller of the two who was a man and, by his silver hair, obviously Inuyasha's brother.

The first son of Inutaisho was clearly a very proud man, his back straight and his golden eyes set ahead, as though he knew his purpose in life and would never waver. His long silver hair, tinted by blue, falling to his ankles, would have seemed feminine on anyone else, but on him only added to his grace, his stride confident. There was no crown on his head, but he didn't need one; dressed in an elegant silver shirt and black pants, an expensive cloak of white ermine falling from his shoulders to drag on the floor, he looked every inch the King that he was…and despite her love for Inuyasha, even Kagome could understand why so many had been shocked when the younger son had been chosen as High King.

This lord was magnificent in every way. Kagome found herself literally fighting the urge to fall from her horse to her knees in respect.

The smaller figure at his side instantly revealed herself as a woman by her shapely figure clothed in a long, deep red gown of state, her dark hair falling down her back in a tight braid. Circlets of rubies crowned her head, along with rubies on her wrists and fingers, giving her an almost ethereal glow, the skirt of the gown trailing out behind her, her sleeves, surprisingly, loose like Kagome's.

She looked…like a Queen. Frankly, she seemed to fit the role, just by appearance, better than Kikyou or Kagome could ever hope to. And with that thought came the inevitable question: who was this woman who walked so confidently at the side of the man who was said to be the most powerful lord in the country?

The pair stopped before Inuyasha, who had moved his horse slightly ahead of Kikyou and Kagome, and the brothers stared at one another stiffly for several seconds of breathless silence, as though waiting for something. Finally, seeming to decide not to waste time, Inuyasha leapt gracefully from his horse and stood up proudly (though Kagome noticed he barely reached his brother's shoulder), his hand instantly going to clutch the hilt of the sword at his waist.

"Sesshoumaru…" He spoke his brother's name softly, with no warmth.

The older demon lord barely inclined his head in return, his eyes cold. "Welcome, Inuyasha, to the Western Lands." He turned to the woman beside him. "Allow me to introduce to you my wife, Rin," Kagome could have sworn his eyes softened slightly as he looked at the lady in red, "Who will be responsible for the majority of the planning that will make your stay comfortable."

Kagome heard conversations of shock spring up around her the instant Sesshoumaru said the word 'wife', and even she couldn't help but cock an eyebrow curiously.

Since when had he married? She had been unaware of this, and she could tell by Inuyasha's surprised look as he gazed at the woman called Rin that it was news to him as well.

But the woman seemed oblivious to all of this, instead training her gaze solely on Inuyasha as she swept him a deep curtsy, the gesture almost seeming out of place in her elegant gown, as though he should be the one bowing to her. "Welcome, Your Majesty," she said, her voice deep and kind. "You are most welcome in our home."

A smile lit her face as she rose back to her full height and turned to face Kikyou, who gazed back with a solemn expression. Kagome wondered why her sister could suddenly not find the heart to play the role of the courtier she was in the face of a woman who practically radiated kindness in every direction. Of all people, this Rin deserved the respect the older Higurashi sister had been trying to bestow on every other member of the court in order to win back their affections…and yet Kikyou did nothing.

Something wasn't right…

"And to you, my Lady Kikyou," Rin continued, shaking Kagome from her thoughts. "I have heard much of your beauty and intelligence and must say that, of the former, the rumors are true. I am honored to have you here with me, and hope to know better the woman who is to be my sister-in-law."

It was the most eloquent thing anyone could have said, and even Kagome seemed unsure of how one could respond to that. But, as always, Kikyou came through, despite her otherwise depressed mood, suddenly seeming to wake from a trance as her eyes lit up in an empty gesture of happiness. "I thank you for such compliments," she inclined her head with a smile, "And can only say the same to you, though I must confess I was unaware of your presence before now."

At that everyone shot their eyes toward Sesshoumaru, silently asking him what had happened, to which the demon lord simply replied by glaring at them all, as though daring them to object to what he had done. He allowed his gaze to rest for an extra second on Kikyou, as though to measure her against some invisible standard, his eyes narrowing slightly. He had only met the woman once before, at his brother's coronation, and hadn't liked her much then.

The demon lord could tell his opinion hadn't changed much as he noted how artificial the woman appeared, sitting as she was in her saddle, as though aloof from the rest of the world as she listened to his wife speak to her, a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"Rin and I were married a long time ago…as I am not the High King, I did not feel it necessary to alert the entire country, as she and I both preferred a quiet, personal ceremony," He finally replied aloud, turning his gaze away from the raven-haired woman dressed in her own refined gown of purple (the color of royalty…a less than subtle hint at what she was to become). He had always been a man of few words, stating the obvious truth and nothing more, and this time was no different, the silence that followed not unnerving to him in the least, and he could feel Rin confidently at his side, telling him she felt the same.

He loved her all the more for it, knowing that she could have been like any other woman and demanded a more formal introduction befitting her status as a Queen. He would have even granted such a request, as it was her right…but she had, as always, read his desires perfectly, knowing he would have hated such a formality, instead allowing him to address matters in his own way.

Gazing into her eyes, his own golden orbs were the only thing that softened slightly on his otherwise stoic expression as he thought, yet again, of how God had blessed him with such a treasure.

Thankfully, no one seemed inclined to offer up a cruel objection to such a blunt statement, although Kagome did hear a few murmurs that such a handsome man with a beautiful wife deserved a royal wedding of state…but when she glanced at Inuyasha, she noticed a look of longing, knowing he no doubt also wished for such a luxury, but also knew that, in his position, he could never be granted such a wish.

_Oh Inuyasha…_

"I have been alerted to the fact that we are to expect King Henry of England, along with his court, to attend this wedding, correct?" Rin asked, shaking everyone out of their thoughts, including Inuyasha, who blinked and looked steadily at Rin, who was much smaller than he…making Sesshoumaru, in comparison, seem like a giant.

"That is correct," he replied matter-of-factly, "I received a letter with his intentions about two weeks ago." The hanyou flicked his gaze towards his brother. "But I assume that Sesshoumaru has told you all of this already?"

Rin nodded her head. "Naturally." She looked up at Kikyou. "As someone who intends to help all I can with planning this wedding, I assume you should like to meet right away to discuss what is to happen, my lady?"

Kikyou just stared back, seeming somewhat unsure of how to respond, and so, instead, it was Inuyasha who coughed nervously and drew Rin's attention back to him. "Actually, Your Highness," it did not escape Kagome's notice that he was treating Rin with much more respect than he had any of the other monarchs they had met thus far on their Progress, "My chosen Summer Maiden, Kagome Higurashi, is the one you will wish to speak with." He turned to look at Kagome, and she didn't miss the way his eyes softened slightly. "She has been planning this wedding now for a few months as a way of helping alleviate the stress for her sister."

All eyes, naturally, turned on her, and Kagome felt herself grow very nervous as she noticed one pair of sharp golden eyes in particular. They seemed to see through her exterior façade and into her very soul, giving her the uncomfortable feeling that Sesshoumaru instantly understood exactly how she really felt about the whole situation.

But he said nothing, and she tried to convince herself that such a notion was foolish as she glanced over at Rin, trying to put a smile on her face for such a kind woman. "I would be honored to discuss my plans with you, Your Highness," she finally acknowledged.

Rin smiled back, almost seeming relieved that it would be Kagome she would spend so much time with, rather than Kikyou, and stepped forward slightly, extending her hand and motioning gracefully. "The honor is all mine, Miss Higurashi. Why don't you come down, and we can get started with our plans right away?"

Recognizing the invitation, and seizing the opportunity to dismount from her horse (for which her backside was grateful), Kagome roped the reigns around the tip of her saddle and turned to dismount, only to find a pair of strong hands at her waist, lifting her off her mount and to the ground gently but with all the confidence in the world.

Fire raced through her belly at the contact, and Kagome knew even before she turned around that it could be only one man that had done such a thing, her eyes meeting fierce amber as her cheeks turned pink with hidden desire and longing.

Thankfully, she had the sense to remember that the entire court was watching her now and so, with a soft thank you and a slight curtsy, Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha and towards Rin, begging her heart to slow down its rapid beating.

Reaching out to take the hand the smaller woman had offered her, Kagome was thus surprised when instead Rin moved forward and threw her arms around her neck in a generous embrace. Unsure of what else to do, Kagome hesitantly returned the gesture, hearing the sound of ruffling skirts and shuffling feet telling her that several other court members were dismounting as well.

"I look forward to knowing you better," Rin whispered into Kagome's ear, to which Kagome blushed slightly as she pulled back.

"I…thank you for that. You honor me."

Rin just smiled again, her entire figure seeming to radiate kindness. "It is no honor, but merely the truth. I have heard much of what you have done since coming to court, and should like to know more about the woman behind the legend you have already made out of yourself."

There was a hidden meaning in those words…a meaning that Kagome could not quite grasp but which had her eyebrow arching slightly nonetheless.

But Rin merely carried on as though nothing were amiss, laughing and turning to the rest of the court, including Kikyou, who was moving towards the two women. "But before any plans are discussed, I say all of you should be taken to your rooms as you are all undoubtedly exhausted from your long journey." She clapped her hands, and several servants instantly appeared, some to lead all the horses away to the stables, others to begin the long, tedious process of hauling all the trunks into the castle.

All around her Kagome could hear the sighs of relief as the court members began moving towards the large double doors of the castle, Rin moving away from her and leading the rest of the masses with her into the open hallway that greeted them once the doors were opened.

The inside of the castle was no less impressive, with great cobblestone floors and high, vaulted ceilings, the sparse walls decorated with richly embroidered tapestries, many of them depicting Inuyasha's father…reminding Kagome that this had been the deceased King's home before he had brought the four corners of the kingdom to a peaceful era.

A grand staircase led them all up to the second floor, which held nothing but rooms…but while Rin led all of the court members down the hallway, Sesshoumaru stopped Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome, Kagome's Mother, Souta, Miroku, and Sango with a firmly outstretched hand. "You all will be staying on the third floor," he stated simply to the question on their faces, leading the way up a second flight of stairs.

The third floor was much more richly decorated, with long burgundy and white velvet carpets extending down the wide hallways, large polished windows illuminating the space with vast amounts of sunlight. There were fewer sets of doors, but these were much larger and spaced further apart…and Kagome could see why the moment she was shown her chambers.

She was greeted by the sight of a large main room filled with plush couches and chairs, huge double glass doors framed by beautiful blue and white curtains leading out onto a generous circular balcony directly across from the main door. The main room was connected on both sides to a slightly smaller room, one being what appeared to be a study complete with a grand mahogany desk, elegantly carved chair, and two generous windows, and the other being the bed chamber with the usual canopy bed, done up in blue and white in honor of her family name, with mahogany bedside tables and large cupboards for her numerous gowns.

Upon further inspection Kagome noted, with surprised pleasure, that a large fireplace resided in each room, framed by the same mahogany wood as the rest of the furniture, and on the wall above each hearth was a different portrait of the mighty Inutaisho, the one in the study of him in his transformed figure of a large white dog, the one in the bedroom of him in his human form, tall and handsome with flowing silver hair much like his sons.

But the portrait that caught Kagome's eye as she turned around, in awe of the most elegant guest chambers she had ever seen, was the largest, which resided over the main hearth, framed in gold. It was of Inutaisho and his wife, Inuyasha's mother, who Kagome had seen in but a few dusty portraits before...but nothing so well-preserved as that.

The sheer beauty of the woman took her breath away, her eyes a deep violet (like Inuyasha's when he was in his human form), her lips full and cherry red as they were curved upward in a slight but kind smile, her raven black hair full and billowing out over her waist and down to her calves. She wore a gown spun of deep purple, almost blue, highlighted in a dark pink around her trim waist, and also around the hem of the skirt and the ends of her sleeves, which were long and loose, just like Kagome's. A round pink jewel rested on her chest, held around her neck by what appeared to be a string of pearls, and as a whole Kagome decided she had never seen a more elegant, refined woman in her life.

She could suddenly understand why people still talked about this woman who had been dead for so long…for if she could move her just through a portrait, Kagome could only imagine the effect she must have had on people when she was alive.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, almost unworthy, under the gaze of such a woman…such a Queen…Kagome turned and hugged herself tightly as she moved towards the glass doors leading out towards the balcony, longing for the fresh air that was waiting beyond.

The sight she was greeted by took her breath away, and Kagome found herself gazing out over the vast rolling plains of the West, rising and falling slowly like a great sea of different shades of green, little villages dotting the landscape every now and then, the grasslands carrying on until they finally ended in a horizon filled with mountains…which Kagome assumed were the mountains that surrounded Inuyasha's home.

A slight breeze blew through her hair, and as Kagome tilted her head back to enjoy the sensation she thought about how she had never felt so at peace. Not even her own home, a modest place out in the country, had given her such a sense of calm. Suddenly she could understand why Sesshoumaru had perhaps, in the end, been so easily persuaded to accept the role of vassal to his brother and move out to be the ruler of the Western Lands.

She certainly wouldn't mind living here for the rest of her life.

The sound of the door opening behind her caused Kagome to turn, and she was relieved to find that it was merely her mother…for she could not have handled Inuyasha, or Miroku or Sango and their inquisitive questioning, and she was especially not in the mood to speak with Kikyou, who had seemed so flighty and nervous of late.

At first the Marquess didn't speak as she simply moved to join her daughter on the balcony, the wind offering her its caress as she gazed out at the view before her. When she finally did speak, Kagome welcomed her voice, calm as it was…it always managed to sooth her. "Such a beautiful day…"

"Mm…" Kagome mumbled her agreement, closing her eyes and relishing the sun on her face. It was as though God had finally answered her wish in all of the praying she had done since Naraku had arrived at court and turned her world upside down…He had given her a chance to feel happy and peaceful at last.

The Marquess turned and observed her daughter carefully for a time, noting the worn lines on her forehead and the circles under her normally cheerful eyes, feeling her heart tighten knowing all she had gone through in the past few months, but most especially since Naraku had arrived a little over six weeks ago.

Knowing all of that, the older woman hated to ask what she knew she must, wishing she could avoid burdening her daughter with any more troubles. But this was important, and so Kagome would have to put on her armor once more for this battle that was quietly being waged.

A war of words, the Marquess decided, was the best title.

"Kagome, there is something I have to ask of you," she finally stated simply, noting the way her daughter instantly became tense and wary. She cringed inwardly, but continued on. "You know I would not trouble you unless it was necessary, and I'm afraid this is necessary."

Tightening her hold on the railing, Kagome sighed and looked out at the endless blue sky dotted by white satin clouds. "What is it?" She was too tired even to be formal any more…not that such etiquette was really necessary around her own mother.

The Marquess inhaled a deep breath and took the plunge. "I need you to go and speak with Kikyou."

Kagome tensed instantly and hissed audibly, a scowl coming to her face. "Kikyou again, is it?" She looked over at her mother. "Will I ever be allowed to just live my own life any more?"

"Kagome, please…"

"I know, it's my duty as a sister to help her," Kagome recited the lines as though reciting what she had learned so long ago on her first day of communion, her voice a little too high and her eyes full of sardonic light. "So what must I do for her this time? What must I say to the people of the court to get them to shut up about this Naraku business?"

The Marquess sighed and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, seeing how the gesture instantly caused her to relax…somewhat. "It is nothing like that, daughter. I would never ask you to do any more of that than you already have. What I need you to do now is just be a sister to Kikyou, like you once were."

At that Kagome acquired a very confused expression, turning to look at her mother as she cocked her head to the side. "I have always been a sister to her…I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Go and talk with her," The older woman clarified. "Something is troubling her; I have seen it now for over a week, but she will not talk to me. I though that perhaps…"

"She would tell me what is wrong," Kagome finished, feeling that annoying tug at her heart at the thought of her sister needing council and help. Damn it all, just once she wanted to be selfish and enjoy this peaceful setting she had been placed in. Just once…

"Very well," she finally replied verbally, inclining her head slightly in a gentle nod. "I'll go and speak with her…but I'd better do it now, before Rin comes and decides to start planning out this wedding." And with that Kagome turned slowly, heading back towards the main door.

The Marquess watched her daughter with sad eyes, wishing she could protect her from the world, and knowing that was no longer possible. Kagome was a young woman who made her own decisions.

* * *

The vast hallway was very quiet, no doubt because everyone was either in their respective chambers settling in, or had already left to go back down into the Great Hall for an early dinner. Kagome could hear her steps echoing against the floor, though the sound was softer thanks to the muffling of the carpet as she moved towards the room her mother had said was Kikyous…the third door on the left, directly across the hall from Inuyasha's chambers. 

For several seconds Kagome simply stared at the door that separated her from her sister, contemplating just turning around and heading back to her room. After all, she was not obligated to do anything…and she had already done so much. Surely God would forgive her this one time if she chose to be selfish…

But she could not walk away, just as she never had been able to turn her back on those she loved. She always helped Inuyasha when he asked her, and could never ignore Kikyou in her time of need (and she was, clearly, in a time of need). And so, with one final deep breath, Kagome reached forth and turned the knob of the door, pushing it open slowly so as to give Kikyou plenty of time to realize someone was coming in.

"Kikyou?" She called out hesitantly, poking her head around the door and trying to get a sense of what was where. The rooms were similar to hers, it seemed, only larger (if that were possible), with more furniture and everything burnished in gold, befitting the betrothed of a King.

But there was no response to her question, and so Kagome tried again, stepping fully into the room. "Sister, are you here?"

There was the sound of ruffling skirts followed by a deep sigh, and Kagome's eyes were drawn to the back of a luxurious couch of purple trimmed in gold cloth, where she could see Kikyou sitting facing the windows out onto her balcony. "I am here, Kagome."

Her voice was tired and drawn, and Kagome instantly felt her heart soften towards the older woman as she moved forward, stepping around the end of the couch so she was facing her sister, who had taken the pins out of her hair, allowing it to fall freely over her shoulders, covering parts of her chest and abdomen. Her dark eyes were full of sadness, her skin pale, and there was something about her tense posture that reminded Kagome of a frightened deer…ready to fly away at the first sign of danger.

But what had Kikyou Higurashi, who always acted so fearless and confident, so frightened?

Falling to her knees, her blue skirts billowing out around her, Kagome placed her hands over Kikyou's which were resting in her lap, shocked to feel how cold and clammy the skin was. "Sister," she began, her voice gentle, "Will you talk with me?"

Kikyou sighed and looked down at Kagome, a flicker of tenderness behind the exterior façade of strength and sorrow. "About what, Kagome?"

"Whatever it is that seems to be troubling you." At that Kikyou snorted indignantly, to Kagome's surprise, and she blinked, trying to regain her balance in her attempts to adjust to this new woman before her.

"There is much that troubles me, Kagome," the older woman finally replied, her voice soft as she removed one of her hands from Kagome's grip to place under her chin for support, looking out once more towards the plains of the West. "But it should not trouble you. I have burdened you enough."

Kagome swallowed, a part of her saying she should just accept that answer and walk away, knowing she had tried to help but had been turned away. After all, she didn't need any more grief.

But she just couldn't…she couldn't leave her sister like this. This was Kikyou, after all, whom she had loved and admired all her life, and while some of that admiration had perhaps dimmed over the years, the love was still there, as strong as ever.

"I want to know, Kikyou," Kagome tried again, hoping she sounded genuine, and not like someone fishing for information. The older woman turned and looked at her in obvious surprise, seeming suddenly unsure, and Kagome tried to ease that uncertainty with one of her kindest smiles. "I want to help you…if you'll let me."

"Oh Kagome…" Kikyou fell forward and placed both her hands on either side of Kagome's face, feeling the flawless smooth skin under her fingertips, her lips trembling with unshed tears. "I have already hurt you so much. I…I don't know if I can…" She couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

But Kagome seemed to understand, because she just layered her hands over Kikyou's, squeezing slightly in reassurance. "Tell me, sister…after all, what am I here for if I cannot be your trusted confidant."

A long silence stretched between them, broken only by the sound of rustling curtains in the bedroom where a window had been opened. Kikyou gazed at Kagome steadily, seeming to try and determine how best to say what was in her heart, and the younger woman waited patiently, trying to assure her sister that everything would be alright.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kikyou collapsed, burying her head in her hands and rocking back and forth as sobs wracked her body. "Oh Kagome…I have done something terrible! Something awful…something that could ruin me…"

The ice cold fingers of fear began to creep into Kagome's heart, and a small part of her began to doubt the wisdom of asking for such information. She had never seen Kikyou like this…so out of control…and dreaded finding out what could cause such a normally noble woman to be so wild.

"Kikyou…" She reached forward, trying to touch her sister's fingers, but the woman jerked back with a wild cry.

"Don't!" She screamed. "Don't touch me!" Her eyes were fierce and untamed as she looked up. "I'm not worthy to be your sister! Not after what I have done!"

Kagome felt her hands begin to tremble. "Kikyou, what have you done?" She all but whispered, unsure of what else to say.

The older woman laughed to herself, as though she had lost her mind. "I have betrayed you, Kagome…I have betrayed the one person who has only ever done right by me. And I have betrayed him too. He will never want me now. He cannot have me…the court will forbid it…"

It sounded like the ravings of a woman gone mad, and Kagome felt the trembling in her body increase as she rose to her feet and took a step back, placing a hand over her heart to steady its rapid beating. "Kikyou…what have you done?" She reiterated the question, now desperate to know and fearful to hear the answer.

"I…" Kikyou looked up, her eyes suddenly empty as her hands fell limply into her lap. "I have…we…Onigumo…no, he is Naraku…"

Kagome cocked her head and furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of what her sister was saying, when suddenly it all clicked into place. The flightiness, the guilty look she had been wearing beneath her cold exterior for over a week…a guilty look that Kagome knew all too well…the way Naraku seemed to have finally ceased bothering her, for the time being.

But…no…

It couldn't be.

Surely Kikyou would not have been so foolish as to…

"Kikyou, you didn't," Kagome found herself whispering, knowing it was the worst thing she could have said, and yet unable to help herself. "Oh sister…what have you done?" This time it was a rhetorical question, meant more for God, for only he knew what would now befall the older Higurashi sister as punishment for such a crime.

After all, while affairs were an open acceptance at court, and while every man had a mistress and every woman seemed to have a man on the side, there was one woman who was not permitted to have such a luxury…and that was the wife of the King. Kikyou was basically Queen already, her wedding a mere three weeks away. What would the court think of her now? What would they do to her?

"Oh God, Kikyou," Kagome suddenly cried out, whirling around and clamping a hand over her mouth to prevent any further loud outbursts, for that would do no good either. She couldn't describe the rush of emotions in her breast…the disbelief, the bitter knowledge of being let down yet again…but more than anything, the tremendous fear of what would now befall her beloved sister.

She could hear Kikyou taking deep breaths behind her, hear her shifting, rising to her feet, and was not surprised when she spoke, although this time her voice seemed much more serene, as though she were gaining control of herself once more.

"Are you ashamed of me now, Kagome?" She asked simply, as though that one question was all that mattered in the world.

And perhaps it did…Kagome would never know. All she did know was that she found it very difficult to remain angry with Kikyou when she herself was not innocent of such a crime.

Images of Inuyasha's face, his hands, his voice…they flooded her mind like a tidal wave, an onslaught of new emotions filling her soul to the point that she feared it would burst. She had already broken her precious violin…what would she lose this time if she lost control?

"No, Kikyou," Kagome finally managed to stammer out slowly, as though she were a mere child learning her basic words once more. She turned to look at her older sister, who stood before her tall and regal, her eyes lined by red, and her cheeks puffy from tears. "I am not ashamed…but I am afraid for you."

The older woman sighed and looked past her towards the plains beyond. "There is nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear?" Kagome exploded, feeling rage replace her anxiety. "Kikyou, how can you say that? What you have done is considered treason! The highest treason a person can commit! Treason against the King! They send men to the scaffold for less than what you have done!"

She began pacing, gesturing wildly with her arms as she tried to block out the image of her sister being led up the wooden stairs to the scaffold, her beautiful hair pulled back into a tight bun, a black dress hugging her slim figure, her eyes covered by a black blindfold. She could see the axe falling…falling…

"No!" She screamed, covering her ears and shaking her head. "I won't let them kill you! I won't! I won't!"

"Kagome…" This time Kikyou seemed to have the voice of reason amidst chaos as she stepped forward and took the younger woman in her arms. Kagome fiercely clung to her slight frame, wrapping her arms around Kikyou's waist and burying her head in the crook of her shoulder.

Feeling her sister's hot tears running on her skin, the older woman sighed and began running her hand through Kagome's long ebony hair, the gesture equally as calming for her. "Hush, Kagome…it will be alright…"

"No, no it won't," the younger woman wailed, shaking her head. "I can't save you from this…not if they find out. Kikyou, you will…will…"

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," She finished, knowing that was not what Kagome wanted to hear, but also knowing it was the only possible option remaining. She sighed and chuckled bitterly. "Though a part of me wants to fight this, if only for the reason that I feel Naraku planned this from the beginning."

Kagome's body went tense, and she pulled back far enough to look Kikyou in the eye. "What?"

The older woman shrugged her shoulders, feeling strangely calm. "He pursued me every moment of every day since he was first reintroduced into the court…and yet, now that I gave myself to him once, he has left me alone, though I can feel him watching me from the shadows."

A bitter, vile taste was beginning to pool in the back of her throat, and Kagome felt the first seeds of hate plant themselves in her belly. No one did that to her family…no one, that is, save for a cruel, desperate man.

"Then we will fight this," She proclaimed suddenly, to which Kikyou opened her eyes in surprise. "We'll fight this, Kikyou."

"How…?"

"By carrying on with the wedding, and not saying a word to anyone in the meantime. If he dares say one word against you, we can deny it…and it will be our word against his. They have no proof of what has happened, after all." She checked herself. "Do they?"

Kikyou sighed, recalling the one factor that had her frightened. "There is no proof now, no…" Kagome relaxed, but Kikyou shook her head. "But there could be in time." She looked at her sister steadily. "I could be pregnant, Kagome. And while I will not know if I am for at least two months, if I am than people will eventually do the math in their heads and realize that this child will be too early to be the King's. And when that time comes, I would not put it past Naraku to speak out."

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath at such a reality, knowing it was true, and something she had not even thought about….for herself either, though that fear was past as she had started her courses two days ago. Still, she hadn't even thought about such a complication from her actions with the King…but that would have to wait. For now, she had to focus on Kikyou, and on protecting her beloved sister from the cruel mob that would tear her down and rip her to pieces if given the opportunity.

"We'll just have to deal with that if that reality comes," she finally stated firmly. "After all, it is not uncommon for a King to, um," she couldn't quite bring herself to say it, "You know, be with his Queen before they are married. So we can say that is what happened."

"But Inuyasha will know that is not true," Kikyou reminded her, and Kagome blushed at the implication, though she managed to refrain from mentioning the fact that she would know too...from personal experience. Kikyou had confessed her sins, but Kagome was still not quite prepared to confess hers.

"He'll understand," She finally stated simply, knowing she was putting all her faith into one man. "But he cannot know yet. If he never has to know, that would be better."

"But Kagome, if I am pregnant…"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes!" Kagome snapped, unsure of what else there was to do. She had to protect Kikyou…that was not even a question…but she couldn't ignore the bitter taste that was left in her mouth at the prospect of lying to the one man who trusted her to be honest above all others.

If he ever found out she had kept something like this from him…

Kagome shook her head. That didn't matter. He was not hers to lose, after all, so this would have no effect on their relationship. By the time any of this came to light, Kagome would have officially signed her engagement to Kouga, and would be making wedding plans of her own, and Kikyou would be a Queen and secure on her throne.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kagome?" Kikyou asked, voicing the younger woman's own inner doubts about taking on such a huge secret and keeping it all to herself.

For an instant that was completely silent, Kagome actually considered taking back everything she had said, but just as suddenly, it disappeared, and all she was left with was the certain knowledge that this was the only option. She would protect Kikyou…her family would always come first. Always.

"Yes, Kikyou," she finally affirmed aloud. "I'm sure this is what we need to do. It's not even an option."

The two Higurashi sisters gazed at one another for several seconds in silence, as though measuring each other in a new light, before a smile came to Kikyou's face as she pulled Kagome into her arms and held her tight. "You are an angel from heaven," she whispered into her ear. "I shall never forget this for as long as I live, Kagome. Thank you…thank you…"

Kagome clung to those words as her only saving grace in a world that was slipping further and further out of her reach. Gone were the days of innocence in the country, when all she had to worry about was whether or not she could still beat her brother on horseback, and when she didn't even know that there was any other way to have milk besides fresh from the cow. Never again would she wear gowns spun of home-made silk and satin, or refuse to wear corsets or makeup because it was uncomfortable.

Now she moved in a world of intrigue and scandal, where new gowns were as common as an everyday meal, and where the amount of jewels on your fingers determined how important you were. Where banquets involved seven course meals, and where the silverware was polished to a sheen every day by numerous servants.

She had become a part of the very inner workings of the court that she had so despised when she first arrived, and the thought both shocked and amazed her as she thought back on it.

Everyone always wondered what they would do for those that they loved. Mothers claimed they would sacrifice their very lives so that their children could live, and brothers said they would duel any man to defend their sister's honor, but no one ever knew the true answer to such a question until pushed to the limit.

Well, Kagome Higurashi had been pushed to her limit and beyond, and could now, with honest clarity, answer that question with surety. What would she do for her sister?

Anything to keep her safe…no matter what the cost.


	23. Gods Among Men

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! Another chapter is done, and all I can say is this: we get to finally meet Henry VIII of England! He's going to have a very small role in the story as a whole, but I'm still excited to introduce the English culture. It was really fun to write him, though I want everyone to understand that how I depict him and the other members of his court is entirely based on my opinion of how I believed they acted and behaved, which is based on extensive reading of historical fiction and non-fiction novels about the infamous King. So just keep that in mind.

I'm sorry about the lack of Inuyasha/Kagome romance, but it will be coming back, I promise. You can't have romance all the time though, right? I mean, we all need a break from that, and so the past couple of chapters have been strictly plot-development chapters, which means a few of you have felt they are rather boring. Sorry…I'm hoping they'll get a little more exciting here in the near future.

I won't spend a bunch of time with author's notes, though I will respond to a few of you this time since I haven't done that in a while, as well as answer some common questions and address an issue that several of you are presenting to me. So enjoy the chapter (it's another loooong one), and on with the show!

* * *

**IN REGARDS TO KAGOME'S CHARACTER…**

Okay, I have so many people commenting right now on how I'm characterizing Kagome that I had to address it. I'm not mad, I love getting feedback, and I firmly believe everyone is entitled to their own opinions and interpretations of each of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. That's why reading fanfiction on this site is so much fun, because I get to see different ideas and points of view all the time.

Anyway, there are some of you who firmly believe I am making Kagome too perfect to be real; she is too self-sacrificing and too willing to help others. Then there are some of you who say I am giving Kagome too big of a flaw by making her so attached to Kikyou. And then, of course, there are those of you who haven't said one way or another, and you all can just ignore this. lol

I do listen to all of you, and I have looked over what I wrote and realize that at times Kagome seems almost borderline saint, but I swear I'm characterizing her the way I see her in the anime/manga. Aside from shooting the occasional arrow that goes waaay off target, or having an annoying habit of not moving at times when an enemy is charging right at her (though we all know that's just her way of making sure she gets held by Inuyasha every now that then, right?), Kagome is pretty darn close to perfect. She is hopelessly dedicated to her schoolwork, making sure she gets good grades while leading a double life in the past, and she is incredibly self-sacrificing if it means protecting the people she loves.

Several times she has thrown herself in front of attacks to protect Inuyasha (movie 2 anyone?), along with several other friends. She's risked her safety to pull the hanyou back when his demon blood takes over, and she is always willing to forgive him when he's run off with Kikyou because she loves him so much and just wants to be with him. She even helps Kikyou on more than one occasion (if you follow the manga you'll see that she saves Kikyou's life when she could have just left her to die, plus there's the anime episode when she refuses to leave Kikyou to die in that cave where the monster eats mikos). All of that sounds pretty darn perfect to me.

Kagome has a way of seeing the good in everyone all the time, and while her fighting skills are nothing compared to Inuyasha, Sango, or even Miroku, she is still a great asset to the team for her kind nature. She's always willing to do anything for those she loves, and she always returns to Inuyasha, never coming close to betraying him, because she loves him so much, putting herself through the stress of leading a double life just to be with him, even though he's tried to force her back down the well permanently before. She saves Kikyou, even though the woman is seen as her rival, and even though their relationship is different in the anime than it is in my story, I still see similarities…I've just taken the relationship to the next level.

Okay, so that was a mouthful, but I wanted to justify why I continue to portray Kagome the way I do. I listen to everything you guys say, so don't feel like I'm just ignoring you and feel I can do no wrong, because believe me, I can. And if after reading this you still feel that I am wrong, let me know, and I'll work on it. Thanks!

* * *

**Why would it be at least two months before Kikyou would know? It would only be like a month, right?**

Actually, in that era, women would often wait for at least three months before announcing anything, for several reasons, though one of the main reasons was because women didn't have consistent menstrual cycles back then. Frequently a woman would go six weeks to two months in between, due to lack of food, or a disease or something else of that sort. And besides that, it takes a while before you start having any sort of symptoms…and since they didn't have pregnancy tests back then, they had to just wait and see if their bellies got bigger! So Kikyou would have to wait for at least two months to know anything for certain.

**Is Kagome pregnant?**

Kagome is not pregnant. I put in there a comment about how she was relieved that she had started her period, but that it had not even occurred to her before that moment that she could have wound up pregnant with Inuyasha's baby as a result of her actions. That will keep her a little more careful from now on, eh?

**How many chapters are left in this story?**

Man everyone keeps asking me this…are you all that desperate for it to be over or something? lol Actually, you can always check my profile page (though the dumb thing's not updating like it's supposed to right now) to see how many chapters are estimated to be left in a story. But I'll just tell you all anyway. I'm thinking approximately twelve chapters are remaining.

* * *

**Yami Yasha 4ever:** You've hit the nail on the head in terms of Kagome and Kikyou's relationship! That made me so happy to read your review, because that's exactly what I'm going for! They're closer, yet further apart, with Kagome fighting between her loyalty to Kikyou and her love for Inuyasha, and Kikyou trying to decide what she should do now that she's slept with Naraku. And thanks for checking out my website! 

**Agarwaen Lhach:** I love your reviews! They always have insightful comments! Never worry about making them too long! And you're right; I've always noticed that Rin and Kagome look a lot alike. I've always wondered if there's some weird ancestral heritage there, but that would get too weird for me, what with Kagome already being Kikyou's reincarnation. And as for Kikyou's problem…well, we'll just have to wait and see. lol Thanks for the review, as always! I love hearing from you!

**Inu Faceness:** That's actually a very good point that I hadn't thought of before…but no, we're going to pretend that none of the demons can smell Kagome on Inuyasha, or vice versa. It keeps it more interesting that way. Thanks for the review!

**Judy Stitcher:** Yeah, I do have problems with 'then' and 'than' at times, but I'm trying to fix that, and I've thought I've been doing a better job the past few chapters. Thanks for your comments, and your review! I appreciate it!

**Han Mei:** I loved your review! You brought up several little tidbits that nobody else has, including remembering the little promise Kouga made to Kagome…not that I'm going to give too much away. And I can't wait for more pictures from you for this story! You draw so beautifully! I've been checking out some of your other works, and I love it! I want to leave you a review, but I don't know how since I'm not a deviantart member. Great job, though!

**Violet Blossom:** I have heard that song many times, since "Phantom of the Opera" is one of my all-time favorite Broadway productions. I've seen it live at least six times, and I have the soundtrack from the original Broadway cast…so I've basically got the whole thing memorized. I wasn't as wild about the movie as some people, but that's just because I didn't like some of the people they cast in certain roles. You are right though, the song fits, though I've always thought of it as a little darker, almost sinister…so maybe it's more for Kikyou and Naraku. I dunno. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty-Two: Gods Among Men

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_At first, it was not difficult to keep Kikyou's secret, for the court was swept away (myself included) on the rush of planning the royal wedding that was fast becoming the greatest event the country had ever seen. Noble families from all four sectors of the country, including the vassals, were arriving every day as no one wanted to be too late to see the famous King Henry and his court arrive a week before the wedding. _

_Personally I had my hands full just balancing the duties of the Summer Maiden, not to mention working with Rin (and occasionally Kikyou) every day on seating charts, processional orders, and menus for all the great banquets. _

_Like all royal weddings, who walked where was of great importance, and so Kikyou spent nearly a week working out which women would have the honor of walking before her, which would carry her crown to hand off to the priest, etc. It came as no surprise that I was chosen to have the highest honor...carrying the train of the soon-to-be Queen, and I knew it was Kikyou's first attempt at making amends for all she had put upon me in the past several months._

_It wasn't much...and, frankly, it was almost more agonizing to be forced to be in the wedding, rather than standing on the sidelines with Kouga and Bankotsu on either side of me, for this way once Kikyou reached the alter I would be forced to step aside...right next to Inuyasha. That was one moment I was dreading more than life itself. _

_But I knew I couldn't dwell on it, for then I would fall into a melancholy and get nothing done. So I pushed it to the back of my mind, and worked on making sure all the golden goblets being forged in the North in commemoration of such an event were going to be ready, that the yards of cloth for the floor was being sent over from the East, and that all the fresh flowers from the South (ironic, in my mind, that Kagura should be the one to send the flowers) were arriving on schedule..._

* * *

The day had come. In less than two hours, Inuyasha would welcome Henry VIII, possibly the greatest monarch of their time, and his court, to Sesshoumaru's home in the West. 

The caravan had been spotted moving steadily inward from the sea, and Kagome had been frantically running about for the past few days to ensure that all was in order. The King's quarters had been furnished exactly to his tastes, and two equally important chambers had been prepared on either side of his rooms (per his command) for both Anne Boleyn and his slighted wife, Queen Katherine of Aragorn.

With his sharp ears, the hanyou King could hear all of the bustling taking place in the hallways beyond, where no doubt the women were double checking all their hard work. One voice above all the others stood out in his mind, and Inuyasha couldn't resist smiling softly as Kagome barked an order (as kindly as possible) at a servant who had not done his or her job properly. One would never guess it from her kind and polite nature, but she was a surprisingly good leader who was perfect when it came to instructing others with a firm but kind hand. All of the servants, no matter what the rest of the court circulated about her, respected Kagome and were willing to do whatever she asked.

That was truly rare…in anyone, man or woman.

"Are you nervous, brother?"

Inuyasha blinked and turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who was reclining, rather stiffly, on his large throne...the throne that had once belonged to their father. The hanyou noted (with some annoyance) that his older brother was the perfect size, not having met the same problem as he had of being too small.

Their difference in size had always been something that bothered him.

"Keh," he grunted and looked away, though he couldn't resist fiddling with the cloth of his red shirt, which Kagome had chosen for him that morning since he'd been too moody to care, though he recalled her mumbling something along the lines of how red was a flattering color against his amber eyes and silver hair...not that he'd been paying that much attention. "I'm not at all nervous."

Sesshoumaru didn't even bat an eye. "You're a terrible liar, little brother."

Inuyasha winced at the world 'little', knowing it was meant more as a jab at his inferior size than as an affectionate title, like when Kikyou referred to Kagome as her little sister. "Perhaps I'm just unhappy that I have to do so much to prepare for this Henry VIII...he's only a man, after all."

"Who is very highly thought of in the world," the older demon lord reminded him.

"And since when did you become someone who respected human monarchs?"

"I never said I respect him…I merely stated the fact that most of the rest of the world does."

The hanyou rolled his eyes and looked away from his brother. "Keh, I don't see how you could be that well thought of when you're slighting a wife who has been nothing but faithful for over twenty years all for the sake of one woman who had the courage to say 'no' to his desires."

At that Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "So you think that's why the Lady Boleyn said no, and continues to say no even now?"

Inuyasha just grunted to that, knowing there were many who now believed she was doing it all...leading the King on and tantalizing him but never quite giving in...on purpose, to eventually claim the throne as her own. "Who knows what runs through the mind of a woman," he finally replied.

"Indeed..." The demon lord lifted his head so that his eyes flicked towards the high, vaulting ceiling, seeming to study the intricate details of the rafters for a moment before returning his gaze forward once more, towards the door that led from the throne room into the main entryway. "Tell me, Inuyasha…what are your thoughts on this new man to court...this Naraku?"

Inuyasha blinked and tried to gain his footing at the sudden change of topic, though he wasn't exactly surprised. Frankly, he had been wondering why the older son of Inutaisho hadn't brought it up sooner, considering how he was normally so attentive to the smallest details when it came to knowing who every person in his court was. "Well he's not exactly new to court. He was a courtier before, but under a different name."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't like him, if that's what you're asking," the hanyou snapped, never having been able to have a civil conversation with his older brother. He always felt threatened in the powerful lord's presence...and always had. That was probably due, in part, to the fact that he sometimes secretly thought that Sesshoumaru should have been chosen as the High King.

"So you do recognize that he is false," Sesshoumaru seemed to say more to himself, before looking back at his brother. "That is good."

"Keh, of course I do...what do you think I am, stupid?"

"Of course not," though Inuyasha could hear the sarcasm in that forcedly polite statement, made only for the reason that there could always be someone listening…though with two men who had such incredible hearing, it was unlikely that anyone could get near enough to hear anything without being detected. "It's just that you sometimes have a way of ignoring the people in your court so much that you don't see them for what they really are."

"Well I didn't invite him back," the hanyou bit out between clenched teeth, trying not to sound like a child beside his older brother's extremely calm demeanor. "That bitch of a Queen, Kagura, introduced him back into court life without asking my permission first. Before I knew what was happening the man was in my circle once more, and ever since he's been stirring up all kinds of trouble."

"For Kikyou...yes, I know."

Inuyasha winced at the mention of his fiancée, recalling how she had demanded that he tell her whether or not he believed the rumors circulating about her and Naraku, and how he had been unable to answer. He had hurt her then, and things had not been the same between them since...but he still couldn't bring himself to console her with a false reply of faith and trust.

The truth was, that trust just wasn't there…and probably never had been, if both of them were so easily capable of doubting one another. Yet another of his regrets in regards to the woman he was soon to marry.

The hanyou swallowed, feeling his brother's eyes upon him and knowing he needed to make a statement if he didn't want to appear suspicious. "It has been...difficult for us both since he arrived. Kikyou has clearly been on edge, and we have not been getting along as we should this close to our wedding." That was as much information as he dared give…even to someone who he knew would say nothing to anyone.

Sesshoumaru grunted at that. "And since when did the two of you ever get along?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed, offended, at that statement. "What exactly is that supposed to mean, _brother_?"

"As I recall, when I came to witness your coronation a year after father died and you two announced your engagement, you seemed to already be having problems. She was being cold to you, you said, and in turn you were less willing to have her at your side."

The hanyou tried to ignore the truth behind that statement, knowing there wasn't much he could say in response. "Keh, that shows how much you know when it comes to relationships, Sesshoumaru...very little."

The Lord of the West simply cocked an eyebrow at that and placed his remaining hand under his chin. "And yet I am the one who has been married now, successfully, for almost a year with no trouble."

"Keh!" Inuyasha chose not to respond to that.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother, sitting as he was on the harsh stone floor of the throne room, his arms and legs crossed, giving him a very childlike look in his otherwise adult attire, complete with a red shirt, black pants, and deep red cloak trailing out behind him on the ground. A pout was on his face, and his amber eyes were frosted over coldly.

Something had changed.

Before, when he had voiced his concerns regarding the marriage to Kikyou, Inuyasha had done nothing but argue back that it was the right thing to do. Now, it seemed as though a part of the hanyou almost agreed that it was a mistake.

What had happened in the nine months since the engagement was announced?

"Inuyasha," he finally began, using the hanyou's name to show he was serious. "Do you still want to marry Kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru had never been one to waltz around a subject, which the hanyou knew, but even so Inuyasha was taken aback by the direct question, and also by the fact that his brother had become able to read him so well.

On instinct, his temper kicked in, and Inuyasha launched to his feet, his eyes narrowed in a dark glare. "Of course I still want to marry her! How dare you imply that I would base my decisions on the rumors of the court?"

His brother just cocked his head slightly. "I implied nothing of the sort, brother. I merely asked if you, personally, still wanted to marry her, although a King must also keep in mind the will of his people. He cannot afford to have the entire country hate him…he will never keep his throne."

Inuyasha seemed to deflate at that, knowing he had just made a fool of himself and only succeeded in proving Sesshoumaru's point. Grunting, he turned towards the door and started walking...quickly.

"I don't have to answer this," he muttered as he opened the giant door and slammed it, thanks to his hanyou strength, behind him, the crash resounding throughout the room for several seconds after.

Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch, instead remaining still on his throne as he heard a new pair of feet approach the door, these ones lighter, and he knew who it was the moment he heard the delicate, feminine grunt as Rin heaved the door open and entered, nodding to him as she moved forward.

"What did you say to him this time?" She asked simply, moving to sit on the arm of his massive throne, fixing her yellow skirts so that they billowed around her modestly. "Inuyasha seemed rather upset."

The demon lord just grunted and looked away. "I asked him if he still wanted to marry Kikyou, and he became very offended."

Rin chuckled. "And that surprises you, my lord? You basically implied that his judgment in choosing a wife is faulty."

"Perhaps it is."

The young woman just sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing the tension underlying between the two brothers would never change. They were just too different...one forced to become older than his years through many wars, with a personality that was stoic and yet also noble, honest, and strong, the other young and brash, with a temper that could shake mountains.

Sesshoumaru had been raised from birth to believe in his nobility and pure demon blood, trained from day one to be a King...whereas Inuyasha's whole life had been surrounded by hurt and uncertainty thanks to the human blood that ran in his veins. The older hated the younger for being a hanyou and still getting the throne, and the younger hated the older for being a pure demon and technically better in the eyes of the public.

It was no wonder the two had never gotten along.

Finally, after the silence had gone on long enough and Rin felt that the man beside her had been given ample time to recover his calm, she turned and looked him directly in the eyes. "What prompted you to ask that question?"

"Which question?"

"About whether or not he still wanted to marry Kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru gave a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulders, his expression unchanging, though Rin could see by the glint in his eyes that he was taking her seriously. "He just seems less willing to defend the woman than he was before...and a lot less enthusiastic about the marriage in general."

Having noticed the same thing, Rin nodded her head and cocked it thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps he is in love with someone else."

That got his attention, because Sesshoumaru turned and looked his wife full in the face. "Who? My brother doesn't seem like the type to do such a thing, even though he is stupid and foolish at times."

Rin just smiled. "Haven't you noticed the way he always seems to become alert when Kagome Higurashi walks into the room? Didn't you see the way he helped her down from her horse that first day, and how there seemed to be this massive amount of tension between them, as though they shared a deep secret?" She shrugged her shoulders, thinking of the kind girl with dark hair and deep eyes. "Kagome always seems sad and forlorn despite her otherwise cheerful facade, and no matter what I do, that tragic glint never goes away...unless Inuyasha is in the room."

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a time, turning over in his head what Rin was saying, before nodding his head in agreement, turning to look at the large tapestry hanging down from the ceiling of the royal family as it had once been, with Inutaisho, his wife, Sesshoumaru before he had lost his arm in battle, and a very young Inuyasha who was standing protectively in his mother's shadow. They had not been a loving family, but back then they had been a united one, and as much as he hated to admit it the demon lord sometimes longed for those days of peace and certainty...for now it seemed the general population was bent on tearing he and his brother apart with this feud they all envisioned in their minds.

He and Inuyasha did not get along…that was true. But they weren't feuding. Neither would ever attack the other, and Sesshoumaru, while still somewhat offended that his father had chosen the younger son to rule, would never even contemplate usurping the throne. To do so would mean he would be dishonoring his father's memory, and that was not an option.

"I suppose I have seen some of that," he finally conceded, though Rin was the only being in the world who he would ever allow see the side of him that wasn't completely all-knowing. "And the Lady Kagome seems to be an honorable woman, with integrity and strength, so I can understand my brother's attraction to her."

Rin nodded her beautiful head, smiling kindly at her husband, though he only returned the gesture by softening his eyes. She didn't care. She loved this man with his cold demeanor and radiating inner strength more than life itself, and would follow him to the ends of the earth if asked.

Most women required open love, with endearing thoughts and verbalized words, their husbands showering them constantly with gifts of treasure and fabric. But not Rin. All she wanted was a husband who clearly respected and loved her for who she was, and thought she was better than most. That was the greatest compliment of all, coming from a man who frowned down upon most of mankind, and especially on humans, after having seen the way his younger brother was so despised initially for being the offspring of mixed blood.

"Kagome is a remarkable woman for someone her age," she replied at last, once she'd had her fill of his handsome profile with his sharp jaw line and fierce golden eyes.

At that she almost thought she saw amusement light his face as he turned to look at her. "You speak as though she is but a child and you an old woman, when in truth you two are basically the same age."

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "Having lived with you, I feel as though I have grown up. And I thank you for that."

A tender silence ensued, one that, had anyone else seen it, they would have been struck with disbelief...for to most Sesshoumaru was a cold and unfeeling man without the capacity to love. But in that moment he would have shown anyone that he loved Rin just as much as she loved him, respecting her gentle nature and ability to understand his moods.

Finally, looking back towards the door as they both heard Kagome call out for a golden vase from the kitchens, Rin softened her eyes and worried her lip slightly. "Do you think he's making a mistake?"

"Who...Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru allowed a small sigh to escape his lips. "Yes; but I cannot make this decision for him. If he is making a mistake, he will know soon enough."

"But by then it will be too late." Rin worried her hands into a knot at her waist, rising to her feet. "Unlike Henry VIII, most men cannot afford to spend years trying to obtain a divorce from the Pope...and after all the trouble that's caused England, I don't think any other monarch would dare anyway."

The demon lord shifted and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "There is nothing I can do, Rin; if such advice came from me, then my brother would be sure to ignore it. That is how things are between us...you know that."

She sighed. "I know it, and yet it is ridiculous." Crossing her arms, she took a few steps towards the door. "Well, perhaps he shall come to his senses before the wedding."

"I doubt it." His voice was cold once more, but she knew he was right.

"Than I shall pray that we are wrong, and that he may find happiness."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, but then cocked an eyebrow and brought his chin down to rest on his hand again as a thought occurred to him. "I think, Rin, that perhaps the one who truly needs your prayers right now is Kagome."

* * *

Kagome was relieved to note that everything seemed to be falling into place in time for the arrival of King Henry and his court. With Rin's more than willing assistance, all of the gold-crusted ivory plates had been polished to a sheen, the silverware gleamed under the reflection of the candles, the walls of the palace (save for where they were covered with the royal tapestries) were draped in purple and gold velvet cloth, and all the ladies and gentlemen of the court had followed through to be dressed in their best attire…not that such a request was met with complaint. Everyone wanted to impress Europe's Golden Prince. 

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Bankotsu, and Kouga all stood at the head of the long aisle of people, a wide trail of rose petals (Kagome's personal touch) lining the floor from the doorway through to the throne room, where the five monarchs proudly stood, though Inuyasha was slightly elevated due to his rank as the High King.

It was interesting how each monarch chose to present themselves differently, in the style of their respective sectors of the country. To Kagome, they all looked like monarchs, but in different ways, some more intimidating or regal than others. She decided to take note of that for the future, when she would eventually wear the crown of the North. She always wanted people to see her as a Queen before they even knew her name. She wanted to be like Inuyasha's mother…though she recognized that was a fete that would not be easy to achieve.

Sesshoumaru, by far the most regal of them all, had dressed himself in his honorary armored breastplate of copper, which was polished to a sheen, reflecting the faces of those around him along with the light pouring in through the generous windows above. His pants were baggy and dyed a unique teal, almost blue color, with a white, long-sleeved shirt poking through the armor, which only covered his shoulders, the empty sleeve on his right side hidden partially by a long, wealthy ermine cloak that pooled around him on the floor.

As usual he wore no crown, his silver hair billowing out around him and falling to the ground, and the only piece of jewelry that Kagome could see was a large golden brooch hanging from his neck, appearing to be a huge circle of gold (probably larger than her hand) with a smaller cut circular ruby in the center. Two swords were at his waist, a smaller hilt which Kagome recognized as the ceremonial tenseiga he had received when he was named ruler of the West, along with a much larger sword that Kagome did not recognize. But it was understandable that he might wish for a sword of his own, along with the one that had been forged from one of the fangs of his father.

Rin was at his side, dressed in the same gown she had worn when Inuyasha's court had first arrived, the rubies adorning her hair, arms, and fingers matching the ruby set in the gold brooch hanging on Sesshoumaru's chest. They certainly made quite a pair.

Kagura was beside Sesshoumaru on the far left, standing alone with her usual smirk as she wore a gown of light purple outlined in dark purple velvet, a peculiar feather fan in her hand that she seemed content to hold halfway over her face, her dark hair pulled back into a twisted ponytail that fell only about half as long as Rin's. Kagome almost giggled to herself, wondering if the woman thought the fan made her look mysterious or alluring…because in reality it just made her look strange.

To Inuyasha's direct right stood Kouga, dressed in his usual causal yet handsome loose white shirt and black pants. He was by far wearing the least complex outfit, but then again he'd told Kagome time and again how the people of the North valued comfort over appearance…something she could appreciate, having been forced to wear a corset now several times. The only thing that was different was the fact that instead of the simple shoes he normally wore, he now wore elegant, fur-lined tan boots, which Kagome thought looked extremely out of place next to the silk shirt and pants…but he had insisted earlier that they were made from a special kind of hide, given to him the day he had been crowned King, and that he could not possibly meet the great King of England without them.

A simple crown of gold was atop his head, modest and yet elegant with three encrusted diamonds, his black hair in its usual ponytail hanging over the top of the crown and down over his neck, and like Sesshoumaru, he wore a sword at his waist, though his was much smaller and of a simpler design, appearing to be the only weapon adorning his body. He met her eyes from where she stood surveying everything, and winked, causing her to blush slightly as she gave him a smile.

Her heart skipped a beat as she met the deep, dark eyes of Bankotsu, who was standing on the far right dressed in a white shirt hemmed on the edges in blue silk, the sleeves relatively loose until they cuffed at his wrists in a unique fashion, his black pants simple but refined. The shirt left nothing to the imagination when it came to his broad muscular shoulders, though Kagome blushed as she thought she wouldn't mind seeing more of his strong arms, and his black hair was pulled back into its usual braid down to his waist as a crown adorned his head, encrusted with both rubies and diamonds in a rich design befitting the East, which was always known for its extravagance and wealth.

There was a large blade strapped to his back, which Kagome knew instantly must be the sword he was so proud of, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes, wondering why all the Kings suddenly felt the need to dress as though for battle. But then again, while they strove for peace throughout the country, Kagome had to remind herself that it was still a place ruled by warriors at heart, and knew they had no problem displaying that fact for the rest of the world to see.

She only hoped that King Henry didn't take such a display the wrong way.

Once sure that everything was in place and as it should be, Kagome moved to stand between Kouga and Bankotsu, purposefully placing a barrier between herself and the man she dared not look at, but who she had secretly memorized throughout the day as everyone had prepared themselves.

Inuyasha looked positively stunning in his shirt of red, which she had selected that morning because of how the color accented his silver hair and amber eyes, a white cape of ermine similar to that of his brother's falling off his shoulders after she had insisted he wear it instead of the red cape he'd had on earlier that day. His pants were a simple black, much like those of Kouga and Bankotsu, but he seemed to carry the outfit much better in her eyes, his hair having been brushed to a sheen, his gaze sharp and his features filled with purpose as he stared at the door, waiting for the trumpets to sound announcing the arrival of his fellow monarch. The large crown that had adorned his head the first day Kagome had seen him at court was once more in place, though he had secretly told her he hated the thing because it constricted his ears, and she giggled at the thought.

Allowing her gaze to slide in his direction once, she started when she caught the hanyou looking back at her, and their eyes met for a few seconds as the rest of the world faded away. For an instant he allowed her to see his nervousness and insecurity, to which she simply softened her eyes and put all the faith she could into her reassuring smile. And just like that, the look faded once more as he turned to face forward, the mask seamlessly in place.

Moving her gaze further to the left, Kagome finally allowed herself to observe Kikyou, who stood regal and proud dressed in a gown of red and white, matching her betrothed. She wore diamonds in her hair, which was done up in an elegant and time-consuming style of intricate braids that fell over her shoulders, some circling her ears, while others fell down her back. Kagome knew it had taken the maids nearly two hours to complete the task, and could still hear Kikyou's sighs of impatience as she'd waited perched on the stool before her mirror, though in the end she'd decided it was worth it after seeing the result.

Kagome couldn't have agreed more, feeling that her sister had never looked more regal. Like Inuyasha, for some reason red was a good color for her, giving her skin, which lately had been pale from exhaustion, a vibrant glow, her dark eyes a sharp contrast to the bright color, giving her a deep, mysterious face that was perfectly chiseled and stunningly beautiful.

As usual, her gown was complete with tight sleeves, her bust a little more daring than most (though many women of the court had begun to model their gowns after Kikyou, which both sisters took as a good sign that people were starting to forgive her), accented by the necklace of diamonds that fell from her throat in an upside-down triangle to dangle temptingly above what was still considered a somewhat modest display of cleavage.

Kikyou was stunning. That was the only way anyone could see it, and even though Kagome knew that had been her purpose when she'd helped her sister get ready earlier that morning, now she still felt that old twinge of jealousy that came from the ancient rivalry, that need to outdo one another, that had existed between the two sisters since long before either had ever come to court.

A hand on her arm jolted her out of her thoughts, and Kagome turned to find Bankotsu looking at her intently, clearly having seen where her eyes had been directed. He smiled at her, and for an instant she was able to forget about all other sensations besides the burning touch of the handsome King, his deep violet eyes pulling her into another world.

It was strange that she loved Inuyasha so much and yet was so attracted to this man…and yet, for some reason, Kagome was grateful for such an attraction, because it clearly existed between both of them, and yet neither was willing to pursue anything more for their own personal reasons. Instead it was just, frankly, a whole lot of fun…something Kagome's life had been seriously lacking lately.

"You're just as beautiful as she is," the Eastern King whispered, to which Kagome blinked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she feigned ignorance, though she knew exactly what he was referring to. Dear God, was she that obvious?

Bankotsu's eyes softened. "Kagome, I've seen the way you watch your older sister…like you're watching some goddess who will always be better than you." His smile widened. "That's just not true. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Kagome glanced down at the burgundy gown that Inuyasha had said he loved so much…the first dress he had given her when he'd made her the Summer Maiden. The white velvet outlining all the seams did give her figure a very curvy outline, accenting her slim waist before sweeping out in generous skirts. And she had purposefully worn the pearls Inuyasha had given her so long ago, looping the strand once tightly around her neck before allowing it to fall loosely down her chest, more pearls hanging from her ears, a long strand belted at her waist, along with the circlets of pearls in her hair, which had been heavily curled and pulled back to fall over her shoulders and down her back.

Feeling the flirtatious bug return, she smiled meaningfully up at Bankotsu and gave him a wink. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, my lord."

"Well I personally think that whoever beholds you should think you're stunningly beautiful. A man would have to be blind or stupid," he glanced at Inuyasha, "Or both to not think so."

Kagome giggled at the compliment, despite the fact that he had just insulted the man that she loved. After all, it wasn't like she never said anything offensive to the hanyou King when in a bad mood. "You flatter me."

He smirked and leaned closer, taking her hand in his despite the fact that the entire court was present, some watching while others pretended to look elsewhere. His lips brushed the back of her hand, and Kagome shivered with that hidden desire that only seemed to come when he was in the room. It was different than her desire for Inuyasha, less beautiful and more primal…but still arousing and pleasant nonetheless.

"You deserve to be flattered, my lady," he whispered huskily, winking as he noticed her shiver as his warm breath hit her skin. "It is a pity I vowed not to marry, or else I should fight Kouga for your hand."

Kagome blushed as she glanced over at Kouga, who had been listening to everything that the pair had been saying with his sharp ears. Feeling she had slighted him enough, she leaned towards the wolf man and looped her arm through his, to which he looked over at her and beamed in pleasure. "While I'm sure Kouga appreciates the warning, I'm sure you would find it harder to win my hand than you think my lord."

Bankotsu smiled at the wolf in genuine friendship, the two obviously getting along, unlike the Eastern King and his relationship with Inuyasha. "Oh, I could take you from him, Kagome…I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

Shuddering again, Kagome didn't doubt a word he said. But still, she grinned mischievously and looked up at her fiancé. "And are you just going to let him speak to me this way, my lord?" She gave him a fake pout. "I thought you said I was your woman, and that you would always defend my honor."

At that, seeing the playfulness that had once been so normal in Kagome's personality, Kouga threw his head back and laughed out loud, his blue eyes twinkling as several of the court members ceased their conversations to see what was so funny, though they quickly lost interest when they couldn't hear what the trio was saying.

"My lady," the wolf man finally replied, still chuckling, "I shall defend your honor until I die. How would you like me to defend you? Shall I call out our dear friend? Shall it be a duel to the death? Or shall we race, and the first to trip or run out of breath loses?"

It was such a ridiculous suggestion that Bankotsu and Kagome laughed as well, drawing the attention of the other monarchs, Inuyasha's eyes boring into her back, though Kagome did her best to ignore them. She wished she could remain between these two men forever…these two men who, together, lifted her spirits and made her feel precious and valued beyond anything she could ever imagine.

Inuyasha had made her feel that way once…one night…a night that needed to be forgotten, and Kagome found that she yearned for such attention from others despite the fact that she knew it was vain and wanton of her to wish for such things.

Bankotsu was the first to recover, standing up straighter and trying to look serious. "Well you know I would prefer a duel to the death, Kouga, since I am the stronger fighter. You'd most surely win if we had a race, since you're known for your speed."

"This is true," Kouga replied. "Which is why I suggested it. You think I want to fight you with that gigantic mallet you call a sword? One swing and I'd be done for."

The Eastern King reached up and touched the mighty blade protectively, though his eyes still twinkled. "Don't be insulting my sword…it is my greatest friend and ally. It has never failed me in battle."

"Well neither has mine considering the fact that I have never been to battle, the same as you," the wolf replied, sending all three into another fit of laughter.

Kagome was so happy when Bankotsu had arrived three days earlier, his very presence seeming to lift the tension from her body every time he smiled or took her hand. And because he flirted with her so openly, many had now shifted back to believing that the young Higurashi sister was having an affair with the wealthy and handsome Eastern King, which no one found nearly as offensive since he was unmarried and not engaged to anyone else. Frankly, they thought the two made a strikingly handsome pair.

For some reason, they didn't find the insult an affair would mean to Kouga to be at all offensive to them, though perhaps that was because both Bankotsu and he were merely vassals; when it was their High King, the rules changed.

Which was why Kagome trembled in fear to think of what would happen should the court, which seemed to have slowly come to forgive Kikyou for her past sins, discover what the older sister had done with Naraku since his arrival at court…

They would tear her down and cut her to pieces…and she would be sent to the scaffold in the end for sure. Such a thought caused Kagome to tremble in fear, and she unconsciously reached up to touch her own neck with suddenly cold fingers.

The court was a fickle beast, at times seeming so enticing with all of its jewels, elegant gowns, and parties which occurred almost every night. But like a calm sea, there were dangers beneath the surface; monsters that waited to take you in their jaws and snap you in two should you dare do anything to defy what was deemed appropriate. The only frustration was that the rules changed with each passing generation, for while the King ruled, the people of his court still held a great deal of influence. A king could not rule if every one of his countrymen rebelled, after all.

Loud trumpets suddenly sounded from beyond the great gates that separated Sesshoumaru's castle from the outside world. Kagome instantly blinked and was pulled from her thoughts, and as one all heads turned towards the gates, where they saw the guards in the lookout tower move to look out and see who was coming down the road…not that anyone had any doubts of who could be coming behind such a boisterous sound of trumpets.

"Who goes there?" One guard called out, keeping true to form. To Kagome, he was nothing more than a little figure at the horizon of her site, as she was standing clear back inside the castle in the throne room, which was the end of the trail that would lead from the main gates through the entryway and finally through the great hall.

Still, despite her great distance, she and everyone else heard a boisterous laugh, one that seemed to echo throughout the world, before a loud, confident male voice replied. "I am Henry VIII, King of England, and I come to honor your King and his future Queen!"

It was a voice that boasted of confidence, yet it still sounded youthful, almost playful…something Kagome thought to be unbefitting such an important figure. But then again, she had never been one to disapprove of a kind nature, and so, with King Henry's powerful voice echoing in her chest, her heart thumping wildly, she waited as the gates were swung open to reveal the massive court of England.

Granted, it was not as large as Inuyasha's court, for no King could bring everyone from his home with him on such a voyage, but it was impressive nonetheless…though Kagome thought the English all looked very stuffy and somewhat arrogant as they surveyed the court before them.

All the ladies were dressed in deep, rich colors, including all dark shades of red, purple, gold, blue, and green. Their skirts were larger than those of Inuyasha's country, and their gowns themselves were much more richly adorned with lace, many women having belted chords of jewels around their waists, along with large brooches at their necks, silks seeming to flow in every direction. They all wore hats or caps of some kind or another, which Kagome almost found comical since it gave her an image of preening peacocks, but she chose to keep that observation to herself, and somehow managed to swallow back her laughter.

The men weren't much better, their lips pursed into the same arrogant frowns as the women, their pants simple, usually a solid color, and very tight-fitting along with their boots, making their feet look smaller than they probably were. But their shirts made up for such tight simplicity, since they were all very large and loose, bunching at the waistline and accenting the shoulders, giving the impression that all of the men were much bulkier than they actually were. Each shirt was adorned, like the women's gowns, with intricate patters of lace, jewels encrusted on some of the wealthier gentlemen, and like the women, all of the men wore large hats with feathers.

At first Kagome didn't get a good look at anyone, considering the fact that she was so far away, and all she could do was watch as each member dismounted (though all of the women required the assistance of the men) and fixed their garments. But the moment they were off their horses, Kagome's eyes were instantly drawn to one figure who seemed to tower over the rest, and she knew the moment he took the lead in the procession towards the royal throne room that she was looking at Henry VIII.

He was tall; no one had exaggerated that fact at all. He absolutely towered over everyone, and Kagome thought he was probably as tall as Sesshoumaru, which was impressive since the demon lord was practically a giant compared to everyone else. His legs were well-defined and muscular, accented by his own tight leggings, and Kagome was reminded of something she had read somewhere telling her of how proud he was of his athletic build, and how he took great care to keep his calves healthy and strong.

He walked with confidence, as though he knew, deep down, that he was thought of as the most powerful and handsome King in all of Europe, his posture straight and his stride filled with purpose, though it didn't escape Kagome's notice that there was a slight bounce in his step, as though he still retained a certain amount of boyish excitement despite the fact that he was well into his thirties.

Such a fact surprised her, and she felt that he had aged rather well. Granted, he was not nearly so handsome as the portraits she had seen of him from his coronation, when he was in his teens and at the height of his youth, but there were still very few wrinkles and lines about his face…though it was a bit rounder than she had expected, accented more so by his brown beard, which she detested instantly having grown up in a country where men seemed to prefer being clean-shaven. It seemed, looking at the other men of the court of England, that beards were the popular look in their country. Still, aside from the roundness of his cheeks that was a small hint at what he would look like as he continued to grow older and gain weight, Henry VIII was not at all disappointing. In fact, he was everything Kagome had expected he would be.

His shirt was one of gold and silver velvet and satin, diamonds sparkling off of the sleeves as well as around the neckline. It was the same style as everyone around him, though by far the most elegant, bunching at his waist and giving him, along with every other man, the appearance of having a very wide girth, though Kagome doubted he could be all that heavy considering the shape and fitness of his legs. The top caused his shoulders to look gargantuan, completing his god-like appearance as he walked past everyone, and several rich rings adorned his fingers, along with a hefty gold and diamond brooch that hung on his chest, giving Sesshoumaru's elegant piece of jewelry some competition. Completing the look was a large white and gold hat with a large white feather, clearly intricately designed and carefully preserved for this special occasion.

This man was a King. And what was more, he knew it. Kagome had never seen such confidence before…well, perhaps in Sesshoumaru, but he gave off an appearance of being reserved, whereas this King of England seemed to take pleasure in…well…showing off.

The thought caused her to smile.

His feet, secure in those tight little boots everyone else was wearing, tread softly over the rose petal-covered floor, the scent from the crushed petals doing their job and filling the castle with a sweet scent that caused everyone to relax, and Kagome had to resist reaching for either the comfort of Bankotsu or Kouga as the King of England approached. She had no idea he would have such a presence about him.

It was awe-inspiring.

When he finally reached the royalty waiting for him at the end of the path, he halted, his train of courtiers stopping several feet behind him. With a signal from his hand, they all fell to their knees in respect, save for two women, and he did not bow either, though Kagome did watch as he inclined his head slightly in respect. He knew he was addressing fellow monarchs, and not his superiors.

Such confidence…

"The King of England greets King Inuyasha and his court, and thanks him for such an impressive welcome," he announced proudly, his voice carrying easily from years of public speaking.

Inuyasha eyed the man before him as though to measure him against some invisible standard, remaining silent for several seconds, the frown not quite leaving his face as he finally stepped forward. This caused Kagome to furrow her brow, for she knew that meant the hanyou did not like something about the man…and Inuyasha was, when he tried to be, a surprisingly good judge of character.

"You are welcome in my court," the hanyou finally answered, stepping forward and extending his hand in greeting, his voice just as confident, though Kagome couldn't help but notice that his voice did not carry so well. It was to be expected. After all, King Henry had been raised from birth treated as a royal prince, and had been ruling his own country for well over twenty years, whereas Inuyasha, until he was named King, had believed himself to be a lowly hanyou who would eventually be cast off into the West to live alone.

The two great men clasped hands firmly for a few seconds before stepping away, and at that point Henry seemed to finally notice the other monarchs behind Inuyasha, because he smiled and inclined his head again, his eyes resting for a few extra seconds on all of the women, including Kagome. She sighed and inwardly rolled her eyes, seeing that his other reputation was accurate as well.

"And who might these people, who dress so royally, be?" he asked at last, to which Inuyasha seemed to remember that there were others needing to be introduced, because he turned around and nodded at each in turn.

"These are the four vassals of my Kingdom, who rule the four sectors in their own right, though they all still answer to me. Kagura of the South, Kouga of the North, Bankotsu of the East, and my brother, Sesshoumaru of the West." Each monarch inclined his or her head when their name was spoken, keeping their heads high and noble, refusing to show anything less than the King of England had shown them.

Henry just smiled again and nodded. "A pleasure to meet you all. And are the other three ladies your wives?"

Kagome blushed at such a direct question, though Rin and Kikyou remained impassive, and her red coloring instantly drew Henry's eyes upon her as he smiled gently, almost seductively. She wondered how many other women had received such a smile…

"This is Rin, Sesshoumaru's wife and Queen," Inuyasha corrected as the woman curtseyed elegantly in her gown of state, the rubies in her hair catching the light of the sun through the windows. "This is Kikyou, my betrothed," and as he spoke the older Higurashi sister inclined her head flirtatiously and looked at the King of England directly as she curtseyed, as though challenging him, which seemed to catch his interest before Inuyasha moved on to Kagome. "And this is Kagome, my appointed Summer Maiden, and Kouga's fiancée."

As her turn came, Kagome curtseyed awkwardly, still unable to keep up a pretense of confidence in such situations, like her sister could. She was ashamed by such a fact, but as she rose shakily to her full height once more she saw Bankotsu wink at her in encouragement, and she couldn't help but smile.

King Henry smiled kindly, his little eyes sparkling as he turned to his court, who rose to their feet once more, motioning for the woman to his left, one of the two who had not curtseyed, to come forward.

Kagome knew at once that she was Katharine of Aragorn, even before Henry introduced her as such, for she carried herself with all of the confidence and poise that would be expected of the daughter of Isabella of Spain. She was regal, and her eyes flashed with intelligence, but that was the extent of her beauty and endearing features.

There was no way around the fact that the woman was old; frankly, she looked old enough to be Henry's mother. Unlike her younger husband, who was, it was well known, much younger than she was, Queen Katharine had not aged well, wrinkles all over her face, her cheeks painted with rouge to look like they still carried the life of youth, and Kagome could see gray hair beneath the dirty brown locks that were mostly hidden by her huge, square headdress that was in the Spanish style. Her clothes were as modest as those of a nun, an undershirt obvious beneath her elegant, deep gown of blue and gold, her neck barely visible for all of the lace, her sleeves, while tighter like Kikyou's still loose and covering her hands, save for the rich rings on her fingers.

Glancing to the woman's right, Kagome knew who the other woman was, for she was young and beautiful and had a sparkle of defiance in her eyes, which were deep and mysterious from where they peered out of a white, round face.

Anne Boleyn wasn't exactly a stunning beauty, like Kikyou or Rin, but those eyes of hers made up for it, seeming to pull you in with their sharp intelligence. She had the waspish waist that everyone said was natural, and not fixed through the aid of a corset, which Kagome could believe, considering how frail the rest of her body seemed. She was thin everywhere, from her arms to her face, but it was all proportional, so that she almost seemed dainty, like a doll. Her neck was long and elegant, and she wore a deep red brooch at her neck with a white 'B' in the center, clearly representing Boleyn, and Kagome thought that very brave considering the fact that her name wasn't exactly one associated with virtue.

But then again, to have lasted as long as she had, Kagome figured the woman probably had to have a lot of inner strength and a will for defiance of the rest of the court.

Suddenly she felt immensely sorry for the older Queen who stood beside Henry with her eyes straight forward; meeting the gazes of each of the monarchs as a Queen should, telling them she was equally as important as her husband. She seemed so much older, and out of place on Henry's arm…and Kagome could understand why people all felt that the King needed a new wife who could bear him a son. This woman looked like she would break if she ever tried to have a child again (never mind the rumors that she had passed her time of childbearing anyway).

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness," Inuyasha replied to Henry's introduction of his wife, bowing low and kissing the woman's hand in a rare display of manners on the hanyou's part. Kagome had a feeling it was because he disapproved so much of what he heard in terms of the cruel treatment Katharine received from her husband, though her popularity with the people had been steadily climbing ever since Anne Boleyn entered the King's life.

Glancing behind the royal couple, it did not escape Kagome's notice the way Mistress Boleyn, recently made Marquess of Pembroke, seemed to lean forward as though to say "And I am Ann Boleyn, the true woman of Henry's heart!"

Sighing, Kagome had to resist a chuckle at such a thought, noting the tension that was streaming between the two women…indicating the silent competition, the rivalry, the battle even, that existed between them.

This was going to be an interesting ten days.

* * *

It turned out that Kagome didn't mind the English courtiers as much as she had first feared. Once the wine started flowing, and the musicians started playing, they all seemed to lose their persistent frowns and let loose, turning friendly and talkative in an instant. But she still didn't like their fashions, including the caps and the yards upon yards of fabric the women seemed determined to wear…nor did she care for their lack of hygiene which, even given the difficulty of taking baths, was still deplorable. 

That was one thing about Inuyasha's court that Kagome appreciated; all the courtiers took regular baths. Mostly, this was because the King had always been a demon, with a sensitive nose, and the courtiers recognized that to be anything less than absolutely sanitary would be offensive to their ruler. Granted, it still meant that people maybe got in one bath a week, but it was better than nothing, especially since swimming was another favorite pastime in the summer, providing ample opportunity for 'freshening up' a bit.

The banquet that she and Rin had prepared was going off without a single hitch, the seating charts seeming to have worked perfectly, with a certain number of Englishmen and women interspersed with members of Inuyasha's court so that people would get to know one another. With the wedding only a little over a week away, this was not the time for formalities, and both women had recognized that they had to set every courtier on a crash course in getting to know their neighbors if there was any hope of a pleasant experience for all at the wedding.

And it was obvious that it was of high importance that Inuyasha make a good impression on his fellow monarch by having an impressive wedding, after King Henry had taken the time (and the risk, considering the currently unstable atmosphere in his country) to travel across the ocean to be a guest.

It was obvious from the start that Henry enjoyed lavish ceremonies, complete with rich adornments, jewels, and large feasts. His eyes sparkled when he laid eyes on the silver goblets Sesshoumaru had ordered forged when he heard the great King was coming to visit, loving the velvet drapes that hung everywhere, along with the richly embroidered tapestries of the royal family as it had been when Inutaisho was still alive.

Frankly, everything about the castle seemed to impress him, as he seemed like a little child who had just been shown a cellar full of sweets that were all for him.

"It's an amazing castle," he commented for at least the third time, though it was becoming apparent that his tongue was a little looser thanks to the wine that seemed to be flowing so freely from the servant's pitchers into his cup. Leaning over towards Sesshoumaru, who was icily seated to his left, he smiled. "Your father was born here, correct?"

"Yes."

"So this is where he ruled from initially, before building the new palace where your brother lives for most of the year?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the great King steadily as though looking at nothing more than an annoying child, to which Kagome had to clap a hand over her mouth to resist laughing. Only the Lord of the Western Lands could ever get away with looking like that without meaning it as an insult…after all, he seemed to look at everyone, save for Rin, like that.

"My father was a Lord of the West before he was High King," the older demon lord clarified, seeming annoyed that the King of England had not done more research on the country he would be visiting before coming, because that was clearly what Sesshoumaru would do…and probably had done, learning everything he could about the Golden Prince and his kingdom since he believed in always having the upper hand against friend and foe alike.

"Is that so?" Henry seemed suddenly interested, but still had that boyish air that made him seem more like a child wanting a story than a King interested in a fellow monarch's history. How he managed to seem so innocent but so powerful all at once Kagome would never know, and she watched him avidly from where she sat across the large table that held over fifty people, three more such tables surrounding them. Kouga and Bankotsu, seated on either side of her, seemed just as interested, watching the exchange as they silently spooned stew into their mouths.

Sesshoumaru just sent the King of England another stony look before glancing up at the tapestry of his father hanging down from the center of the rafters, showing the mighty Inutaisho in his human form, dressed in silver armor with his long silver-white hair flowing out behind him, a white dog in the background, baring its teeth, its back arched and its hackles raised for battle. "He was a Lord of the West, but at that time our country was plagued by many wars between the four sectors of the kingdom. It was my father who brought peace to the land, through many wars and much bloodshed. He came out the ultimate victor, and was recognized the undisputed High King of this country."

Henry seemed surprised by this. "And no one disputed his claim to the throne, or tried to take the power for themselves? They just let him become King?"

The demon lord shrugged his shoulders. "You must understand that demons live for hundreds of years, and when one generation goes to war upon another, that can mean hundreds of years of fighting. Everyone was so grateful that my father had finally brought them peace they welcomed him with open arms. And besides that," Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, a glint of pride in his eyes, though that was the only outward sign of the affection he allowed for his deceased father, "Father had the sense to equally distribute the power and still allow each sector of the kingdom to live as they had always lived, without intruding upon their culture or way of life. By appointing vassals, no one felt encroached upon, but rather felt that life had finally returned to normal, save for the fact that they now had something akin to a higher guardian watching over them and keeping the peace."

It had been an honest answer that from anyone else would have sounded arrogant or boastful, but from Sesshoumaru just sounded like the reality that it was. Inutaisho had been a great leader…possibly the greatest leader the world had ever seen. But because the rest of Europe and the civilized world paid little attention to the goings-on of the demon country, and because the demon country wanted little to do with the rest of the world, the great King had passed unnoticed, instead having all the recognition pass to the man now sitting before them all who, while clearly was mighty and a good ruler, was probably nothing compared to Inutaisho.

And Kagome could see that Henry was thinking the same thing by the way his cheeks has turned a slight pink in shame, his eyes glistening over with longing, though no one else seemed to notice, chalking it up the wine.

"I wish I could earn such loyalty from my people," he sighed wistfully, which grabbed Inuyasha's attention, who up until that moment had been deep in conversation, for once, with Kikyou about some matter or another.

The hanyou looked at the King of England and frowned. "With all due respect, you have it, Your Majesty. From what I hear, your people love you, and think of you as a great ruler who has brought them much prosperity."

Henry looked over at Inuyasha, their eyes meeting momentarily, before the older man (though technically Inuyasha was almost the same age since he aged slower due to his demon blood) shrugged and looked away. "I had their love once, but the country has fallen on hard times of late." He flicked his gaze over to his wife, who was speaking with Rin, her eyes gentle and kind, though her posture remained regal, like a Queen should be, and everyone who followed his gaze knew what he meant by that.

The country had come to resent him for trying to divorce such a faithful wife all for the sake of a woman who they saw as nothing more than a whore.

Kagome could certainly see where Anne Boleyn gave off the impression of being haughty and arrogant, which would spark no love among the people of England, for she carried herself straight-backed and aloof, as though she had something to prove to the world. It almost reminded Kagome of the way Kikyou sometimes carried herself in her determination to make the court respect her and see her as virtuous, not as some dirty woman who had an affair with a convicted criminal.

But Anne Boleyn also had a trace of uncertainty in her eyes, as though she expected a shadow to reach out and pull her away at any moment, though it was so subtle most people would miss it. But not Kagome. She had learned a long time ago how to observe people, and her time at court had only honed such a skill.

The woman was obviously set in her purpose, her goal to eventually have a crown on her head; but she also clearly wondered sometimes if all that she sacrificed was worth the prize in the end.

Glancing at Inuyasha, who had a slight smile on his face as he glanced around at the people before him, leaning back in his chair and taking a small sip of his wine, Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. She could certainly sympathize with having such doubts.

The banquet itself went on for nearly two hours, with so many people needing to be fed the servants had a difficult time meeting the demand. The meat could not be cooked fast enough, the soup not kept warm enough, and the wine could not be brought up from the cellar often enough to satisfy everyone…but finally, as it neared midnight, the chairs and tables were cleared and the musicians struck up the first waltz of the evening as people clapped excitedly and moved about to look for a partner to dance.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, and she understood his meaning perfectly as they rose together to share the first dance, as was customary for the King and his chosen Summer Maiden. Anymore it was like both a curse and a blessing for Kagome, knowing it was torture to be so close to him, and yet joyous whenever she felt his hand come firmly behind her waist to guide her about.

As always, they could not speak to one another for the first few moments because no one else was dancing, and their words would have been heard by all, but eventually the floor began to fill with other couples, among them, Kagome noted with an inward grin, Sango and Miroku, who had lately become much more affectionate, though the brunette still did not hesitate to smack the man when he came anywhere near her backside or her chest.

The night was warm, and Kagome felt herself drifting slowly into a haze as she felt Inuyasha move her about, twirling her gracefully, sometimes moving her away from him entirely only to bring her back a second later, closer than before, as though to assure her he never wanted her to leave his side.

She didn't want to.

In these moments she felt treasured, just like she had felt that night when they had made love, and Kagome knew she would keep such memories in her mind forever, no matter where fate put her in the end, or whose wife she became.

Inuyasha…

Her mind sighed as she looked up at him, noting the way his jaw clenched and relaxed every now and then, telling her he was thinking about something. His amber eyes were as fierce as ever, but no less beautiful, and his silver hair framed his face, looking particularly soft that evening after having been brushed for so long earlier in the day. She wanted to run her fingers through that hair, and touch his face…his lips…

"So what do you think of him?"

Kagome blinked, realizing after Inuyasha stared at her for several seconds that he had spoken, and that it had been in the form of a question directed at her. "Of who?"

"Keh, who do you think, you silly woman?" It was strange how what had once been an insult now seemed like an affectionate pet name for her. "His Majesty King Henry of England."

Kagome giggled as the hanyou imitated what he thought was a formal British accent, glancing over at the King of England, who was currently speaking, or rather, flirting, with Kikyou, though the woman didn't seem to pay it much attention, handling herself very well as she responded enough to flatter him without leading anyone to believe she wanted something more.

"He is…an interesting person."

Inuyasha chuckled, tightening his hold around her waist slightly as they continued to glide over the dance floor. "And what exactly does that mean in your mind?"

"Just that: he is very interesting. He acts like a boy one minute and a mighty King the next. I can see why people claim he is so easy to handle, so to speak, so long as you flatter his vanity, but that he is also very intelligent. I thought it impossible that someone could be both; but now I see that I was wrong."

The hanyou grunted and looked away, over her head, and Kagome frowned. "You don't like him, do you?"

"What?" He seemed surprised, but Kagome just smiled, knowing she had read him perfectly. Inuyasha sighed, loving and hating how she could read him so well. "I suppose not."

"Why?"

"Well, it's not that I dislike him, exactly, I just…don't like him either. Does that make sense?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose. You are indifferent."

"I guess."

Another moment of silence passed, in which time Inuyasha twirled Kagome away from him in an elegant arc, catching her and dipping her form low before bringing her back up to face him once more. She smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back, entranced, as always, by her beautiful eyes.

"Well, at least try to be civil towards him and not let on that you're not very fond of him," she said finally as they pulled closer again. "After all, he did go to a lot of trouble to come as a guest to your wedding."

"I know." Inuyasha nodded, but then suddenly seemed to acquire a lost look as his face went slack, a sigh escaping his lips as though a thought had just occurred to him. "My wedding…"

A pang struck her heart, and Kagome knew exactly what was going through his mind. "It's only about ten days away," she replied, finishing what he had been unable to say. The thought brought tears to the corners of her eyes, but Kagome fiercely forced them back, refusing to cry in front of him, or in front of anyone.

She'd known this day would come; known the moment she made her promise to Kikyou. And by God, she would not back down now.

But that didn't make it any easier.

The scent of salt reached his nose, and Inuyasha blinked in surprise as he looked down to find Kagome worrying her lip fiercely, her jaw tense, clearly fighting back the urge to cry, and felt the desperate urge to pull her closer to him, to pull her cheek against his chest so he could rest his chin atop her head and run his fingers through her hair.

But he didn't dare…not with so many people watching them, including Kikyou…

"Kagome…" Her name came off his lips in what was almost a whimper, and she winced in response, though she tried to put a smile on her face, knowing he felt as desperate and at a loss as she.

"I know, Inuyasha," she finally whispered back, not wanting anyone to hear the love that was laced in her voice. She looked up and met his gaze, allowing her eyes to tell him everything she could not say in words, hoping he understood. He seemed to, because his eyes softened, and her smile widened into a genuine beam of sunshine. "I know."

Without warning, the dance came to an end, all of the couples stopping to applaud the musicians, and Kagome watched as Kikyou rose to her feet and moved towards them with a smile on her face. "As always you two danced beautifully," she praised them both loudly for all to hear, "But now, Kagome, may I have a dance with the man who is to be my husband?"

For an instant that cruel, hot flash of jealously that had become familiar to Kagome stabbed through her belly, and all she wanted to do was hold onto the hanyou and never let him go; but she managed to hide such a forbidden desire as she smiled kindly and nodded. "Of course, sister." She turned to Inuyasha and curtseyed, seeing the look of longing in his eyes as she did so, along with that look of uncertainty, but didn't dare allow their eyes to meet for too long for fear of giving herself away more than she already had. "As always, my lord, it was a pleasure."

The music started up again, this time in a faster paced jig, and Kagome quickly moved to join Kouga and Bankotsu where they stood against the wall, feeling suddenly very isolated and alone without a partner, surrounded as she was by happy dancers.

Bankotsu offered her his goblet of wine, which she accepted readily, taking a large draught before leaning her head back against the wall and sighing, wishing she could just disappear and not have to deal with the wedding or Kikyou or anyone ever again. Unfortunately, fate had it planned that she would carry her sister's train down the aisle and then stand by the man she loved as he promised himself to another.

Allowing her eyes to drift, inevitably, to the dance floor, Kagome noticed with a pang how graceful Inuyasha and Kikyou looked, appearing, for all intensive purposes (damn them!) like the perfect royal couple.

"Why the long face, Kagome?"

She blinked and looked up at Bankotsu, blushing slightly for being so careless and allowing her emotions to become so blatantly obvious. "It's nothing…I'm just really tired, I guess."

"And you're also a terrible liar." She tensed at the realization that he could see right through her, wondering what else he 'saw', but he just laughed and took his goblet back from her, setting it down on one of the tables that had been pushed against the wall. "Come on, I won't allow you to stand here and look depressed when you should be out dancing and dazzling everyone." The dark-haired man turned to face Kouga with a smirk. "With your permission? She is your fiancée after all."

The wolf couldn't resist cracking a grin slightly at that, though he tried to look offended. "Why bother to ask me? You already send her gifts and flirt with her as though you were the one marrying her."

Kagome blushed at that, knowing it was partially true, but Bankotsu just laughed and nodded his head. "I'll keep that in mind." And with that he took her hand, sending that familiar zing of desire straight to her belly as he placed a possessive hand about her waist, not at all afraid to hold her close since he had no wife or fiancée to be faithful to, and again Kagome found herself grateful that he was there with her to push all her sadness away and allow her to just be with someone who was fast becoming a dear friend (along with a great fantasy in her dreams…though she blushed at the thought).

Wonderful dancer that he was, the Eastern King quickly helped her forget why she had been feeling so melancholy, and for the rest of the night he and Kouga alternated, never allowing her a chance to sit down and feel sorry for herself again. They danced until the golden fingers of dawn began to creep through the eastern windows at last, halting what had become an unintentional ball and sending everyone to bed where Kagome, for the first time in a long time, fell into a deep and much-deserved undisturbed sleep.


	24. Unrequited Love Part I

**Author's Notes: **So, as you can tell by the chapter title, this chapter was cut in half because it was becoming ridiculously long. There was just too much material, and frankly, while I could have kept it all together, I think if you make a chapter too long it loses its effect because readers get exhausted trying to figure it all out and absorb everything (and even so this chapter is still 27 pages!). So I made the executive decision to split it. I hope you all don't mind. The second part should be out soon since I'm almost finished with the first draft, and then I'll just have to proof-read it. So watch for that!

In other news, this story was nominated for an award by the Inuyasha Fanguild in the Best Characterization category! I can't believe this incredible honor! I don't quite know how it all works, but I do know it had to be nominated and seconded, so I'm sending out a huge thanks to those who put this story up for such an honor! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! You'll find the link to the website on my profile page. Voting started yesterday, so watch for that, and check out the other stories as well. There are some awesome stories that have been nominated in my category as well as others! Keep your fingers crossed that I'll make the top three!

This chapter has the fluff you've all been waiting and begging for, so I hope you soak it all in while you can, because part two is going to be the angsty part. That's the other reason I chose to split the chapter, not only was it getting long, but I also didn't think I could pull off the incredible mood change in the same chapter without totally losing all of you. So there you go. I'll shut up now and let everyone get on to the actual reading. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fruity Girl:** Thank you so much! I'm so honored that you would give me such a high compliment! I hope to hear from you again! 

**Yami Yasha 4ever:** It's funny how all the girls agree that Kagome deserves the distraction provided by Kouga and Bankotsu, while the guys all seem to think Kagome is being stupid by paying them so much attention when she loves Inuyasha. I guess it just depends on where each reviewer is coming from, right? And you're right, Kagome has become pretty jaded, but I'd be even worse off than her if I were in her position. Thanks for the review!

**Killabri:** You wouldn't…hmph, that's what I get for telling my darkest secrets to anyone. lol I'm surprised that bothers you of all people, since you're Mr. Psychologist and would understand that physical attraction doesn't necessarily mean anything more than just that. And as for her looking at Henry, well, that was meant more as a way of describing the guy…after all, it wouldn't have gone over as well if it had been Inuyasha noting such things, right? Anyway, thanks as always for the review. This chapter has more emotion and less imagery, though the real angst is in the next chapter.

**Valese:** I hadn't even really thought about that possibility for another story. I probably wouldn't do it simply because I'm such a huge fan of Kagome/Inuyasha romance, but I certainly wouldn't mind if you did that. So go for it if you want! Thanks for always reviewing! I love hearing from you.

**Evilblackcat:** The jealousy is there, it's just more subtle because I'm not always writing from Inuyasha's perspective. There's a little hint of that in this chapter too. I agree…he's just too cute when he's jealous of Kouga.

**Inu Faceness:** Here's that moment you were asking for! Almost a whole chapter dedicated to it, too! And as for the characters…I have a hard time keeping track of them all. It's no easy task. Thanks for the review!

**Trunksgirl85:** Yeah, they have been taking away all of the good anime lately, haven't they? Luckily Fullmetal Alchemist has just been moved to weeknights instead, but still…no new episodes for a while on that front, and I'm so upset about them removing Rurouni Kenshin! I love that show! Gah! They keep taking it off the program…I wish they wouldn't. I also love Trigun, Wolf's Rain, and Yu Yu Hakusho. So I definitely know where you're coming from.

**TaintedInuShemeeko:** I love Bankotsu…at least, I love his looks. When I first saw him in the anime I wanted to start drooling. He is one hot character, in my opinion. But then again, the bad guys often are. Alas…

**Karinu:** I guess it's all just based on different opinions and perspectives. Some view her as being perfect for being so self-sacrificing, while others view her as having huge flaws for being so blind to the "big picture". It's ironic that her character is the one everyone keeps debating, and yet it was also her character that got my story nominated for the Best Characterization award. Thanks for the review!

**The Painted Lady:** You're getting married? Wow! Congratulations! I hope all goes well, and that everything turns out to be beautiful, as it should be for any bride on her wedding day! Thanks for reviewing amidst what is no doubt a hectic life!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty-Three: Unrequited Love (Part I)

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_For the next two weeks I immersed myself completely in planning Kikyou's wedding and entertaining King Henry and his court, desperately trying not to think about the wedding itself and what it meant for me, instead trying to distract my mind with the problems of what flowers to put where, and which two colors complimented one another the best when it came to the drapes. _

_At first, with the help of my lord Bankotsu and my betrothed, Kouga, forgetting was easy, for all it would take was one of them pulling me away from the court for a ride in the country, or a fast dance in the evening, and I was happy once again._

_But such false happiness never did last for long, and at night, when there was nothing to be done to hold my fears and my sorrows at bay, I would think of him. My mind would run wild with images of his smiling face and beautiful amber eyes, his laughter ringing in every corner of my dreams._

_Inuyasha…_

_I loved him more and more every day, despite the attentions paid to me by others._

_The court had seemed to forgive my sister completely, and so she was allowed to move about in her silent world of fear in peace, constantly looking over her shoulder for Naraku, who had become suspiciously complacent and respectful. He no longer sought her out or tried to place her in a compromising situation, and so I began to share Kikyou's fear that he was moving into the next phase of his plan; as though getting her into his bed had only been part of a much grander scheme._

_I feared for her; and it was because of this fear that I was able to stamp on the desire that was always present to stand up in the middle of dinner, or out on a hunt, and announce to all that I loved the King, and that he belonged to me. The image of the axe falling reigned in such thoughts, and so I remained silent, though I had begun to suspect that, like a pitcher of water that was too full, I was starting to overfill, and that some of my fears and sorrows were becoming apparent to some of my closer relations at court. _

_Miroku and Sango knew, and of course always sent me sympathetic glances or friendly embraces whenever I was forced to watch Kikyou and Inuyasha interact together and put on the show of being a happily engaged couple. Miroku even refrained from any lecherous comments when around me, never once allowing his hands to stray too low, and I valued him as a true friend who was almost as dear to my heart as Sango, who insisted on being at my side as often as she could, though I could tell that at times she longed to be with the man who she so obviously loved; and so I would push her to spend time with him while I would go off with Kouga or Bankotsu. That was the only way I could get her to leave…by assuring her that I was not alone._

_And while he continued to flirt with me as openly as he always had, I began to think that perhaps Bankotsu knew as well what was running through my mind and my heart when I would glance away and allow my mask to fall for just a moment (to relieve the pressure and drain that pitcher just a little). Perhaps he had always known…he certainly claims that to be true now. But who can say. People have a way of wishing, in hindsight, that they knew everything, even when they made mistakes. _

_Oh, how I wish I could honestly say that I had known what would come from my mistakes…the pain and the sorrow and the loss…but I didn't. And no matter how much I wished it, or dreamed of him, I could not prevent that day from coming. That day when I believed I would lose him forever…_

* * *

The strokes of the brushes were soft and gentle against her scalp, smoothing out all of the wrinkles in her hair, and Kagome allowed herself the slight luxury of leaning back into the caress, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation, knowing it would be one of her last moments of peace on this day of days. 

"Ah," she sighed, her lips curving up into a soft half-smile, "Only you know how to brush my hair the way I like it, Yuka."

The maid behind her chuckled slightly as she continued with her ministrations, the two brushes in her hands alternating as they smoothed away the lines and stray curls of her mistresses long ebony locks. "Of course I do…I've been with you all your life, my lady. I know what you do and do not like."

It was true; the maid had been Kagome's companion since a very young age, her mother having served the Marquess before either of the girls was even born. Yuka's mother had chosen to remain back at the Higurashi mansion when the family had received the summons to court, recognizing that such a life would not make her happy, and Kagome's mother had been happy to oblige the request of such a faithful servant, but Yuka had insisted on coming with her mistress, claming she would not miss such an opportunity.

She in no way regretted her decision.

"You are a good friend," Kagome finally commented, meaning every word. "Frankly, I forget sometimes that you are considered a servant."

"As do I, my lady," Yuka replied, smiling kindly at her friend. "And that is the best place for a servant to be: loving her mistress like a sister. Your mother has been nothing but kind to my family, allowing my mother to move in with you when my father died shortly after I was born. She always jokes that she lives so grandly in the mansion that even she forgets she is a servant. I feel the same way. I am never unhappy, but rather am content with my place in life."

"Yes, you've said that before," Kagome sighed again, recalling how she had once, several years ago, offered to pay Yuka enough to give her the chance to start on her own, and how the young woman had refused, insisting on staying by Kagome's side. How lucky she was, the young woman mused, to have such loyal friends.

Kikyou's face flashed before her, her dark eyes filled with sorrow and fear, and Kagome shuddered without thinking. Loyalty came in many forms…as did love. It was strange how the more she helped her sister the less love she felt in her heart.

It was still there, she knew, for otherwise she would not feel such fear or dread at the thought of losing Kikyou to the executioner's axe, but the love was cooling and hardening like molten lava that hit the sea. Everything between them had become so mechanical, so artificial; it was almost worse than before, when Kikyou had simply treated Kagome with frosty indifference, for at least then the younger sister had been able to maintain the belief that she loved her sister in spite of it all.

Now Kagome wondered sometimes if all of it was worth it.

But then, on occasion, especially in the past two weeks, Kikyou would take her in her arms and just hold her, as she used to when they were young, and whisper how grateful she was, and how much she loved her, and Kagome would instantly forget all of her doubts and feel the love spring anew like new lava from the volcano.

So many layers…so many secrets between them. How complex their love had become. It had once been so simple, but fate had managed to twist it into a monster Kagome hardly recognized any more.

Their love had never been simple, per say; there had always been that underlying sense of rivalry between them, especially as they had gotten older and families began to look at them as society viewed all young women: marriage material. There had always been the debate over who was more beautiful, who was smarter, who was wittier. It was the same story one would find in any family with multiple siblings of the same sex. And their rivalry had been worse because the Higurashi sisters had looked so much alike from the moment Kagome was born.

But now, more than anything, Kagome longed for those times again when all she had to worry about was the secret tally she and Kikyou kept over who was "winning" their little rivalry. For even then, underneath it all, they had been very close and protective of one another.

Kagome could recall how Kikyou used to brush her hair just as Yuka was doing now; how at night they would help one another into their nightgowns and then just sit on the small balcony of either of their bedrooms and talk of their hopes and dreams for the future.

Without realizing what was happening, a tear rolled down her cheek, though Kagome didn't notice until Yuka suddenly stopped what she was doing and moved in front of her mistress with a concerned look, kneeling before her and taking her hands.

"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong. I worry for you."

Blinking, Kagome broke out of her reverie to gaze back at her friend, touched by the fact that Yuka had addressed her in such an informal way; she only did that when she was truly concerned about something. "Oh Yuka," she touched the other woman's face with one of her hands, "I'm fine. I just feel…overwhelmed, I suppose." And confused, and heartbroken, her mind finished silently.

The maid rocked back on her heels, her simple gray servant's gown hugging her slim frame while the skirt circled her in a pool of fabric on the floor, the white cap on her head hiding her brown hair, though a few stray locks managed to fall over her forehead. "It's more than that, I can feel it…you never could fool me." Her large, warm brown eyes softened. "Why won't you tell me, Kagome?"

"I have already troubled you enough, Yuka, by disturbing your sleep," she finally replied gently.

"It is no trouble to help you when you need me, Kagome," the woman insisted stubbornly. "And I sense that you need my help now…with whatever it is that bothers you, and has been bothering you, for so long now."

Sighing, Kagome looked away, unable to reply, her eyes roaming throughout her bedchamber, noting the bed which had been neatly made up when she first woke up about two hours earlier, her ears listening intently to the crackling fires in all three of the chamber rooms. They would have to be put out soon since the horizon was finally beginning to turn pink with the rising sun; it would soon warm the chambers enough without the aid of the fires.

The shock of the reality that the sun was just now beginning to rise, especially since it was summer and the days were longer, caused Kagome to blush. She hadn't even bothered to look at the clock when she'd first called for Yuka, and so had no idea exactly how early it had been, but now she felt immensely guilty for disturbing her friend's much-needed sleep.

But it couldn't be helped; Kagome had tossed and turned all night, unable to relax and sleep knowing that the next day was the great wedding, and so, unsure of what else to do, she had called for Yuka, who had immediately come to her mistress's aid, fixing up a warm bath of water scented with rose petals, starting a fire in all three fireplaces, the sweet scent combined with the flickering flames against the walls exactly the atmosphere Kagome had needed.

She had not meant for her friend to be put out so much, but Yuka had insisted, as always understanding what Kagome needed most, and so the experience had helped to sooth her somewhat, despite the fact that the day had finally arrived which she had been dreading for so long.

"Kagome?"

Blinking, Kagome looked back at Yuka, who was still gazing at her intently, waiting for some kind of response. "I suppose I'm just…somewhat depressed thinking about everything that will change with this wedding." It was a cryptic reply, but Kagome dared not say anything more.

Thankfully it seemed to be enough for the woman before her, because Yuka just nodded her head and rose back up to her full height, taking the brushes in hand once more and finishing the task she had started as she spoke in her calm voice. "It will be a big change, for sure, and I know that you are wondering what will happen between you and the rest of your family since after the wedding you will be sent to the North; but you shouldn't worry too much, Kagome. You and Kikyou seem to have become closer again, like you used to be, and I doubt she'll want to become so estranged again."

It was true; that was one of Kagome's fears…being so far away from her family and all of the friends she had at court. This wedding would finish the summer Kagome had never wanted to end; the summer when she had been Inuyasha's Summer Maiden and at his side every day, his presence killing her and giving her joy all at once.

Inuyasha…

"Yes, I suppose that's true…and, in time, I suppose I shall make new friends in the North." Kagome was now speaking without emotion, trying to force the tears threatening to fill her eyes back, her throat constricting in silent pain.

This was supposed to be the most joyous day in Kikyou's life…and when they were young, both sisters had dreamed of sharing the moment together. Yet now all Kagome wanted was to have it over with quickly, for it brought her nothing but sorrow.

Yuka didn't seem to notice anything amiss this time as she continued speaking to the back of Kagome's head. "Well, you won't be entirely alone. I've already decided that I'll be going with you. I wouldn't abandon you now after all we've been through together, my lady. And who knows…the North might not be so bad. After all, if everyone up there is as kind as Kouga, it can't be any worse than living here."

Kagome tried to force herself to listen as Yuka continued to talk, but the young woman's voice began to blur, and so she finally just resigned herself to sitting there and enjoying the sensation of the soft brushes on her scalp, trying not to think about other caresses that she longed for…caresses that only a hanyou with golden eyes and a sincere smile could give.

Today she would lose him forever. The dream that had been the summer had at last come to an end, giving way to the cold realities of autumn, and as that reality began to take hold, Kagome seriously wondered, not for the first time, if she could handle what was to come.

* * *

Dawn had barely begun to stretch its fingers of light over the world and Inuyasha had already been pacing his chambers for over an hour. He felt hot, then he felt cold, his heart racing faster than it should, making him feel like prey that had been trapped by its predator. 

This was his wedding day; a day he had always pictured as joyous…when he'd had the courage to picture getting married at all. Frankly, until he was named King the hanyou had figured no woman would want to taint herself with his mixed blood, and even then, when he first met Kikyou he had been suspicious of her true intentions, though his need to be loved had won out in the end.

That had been his first mistake.

But even when he had dreamed of his wedding day, Inuyasha had not pictured what awaited him that afternoon: crowds of people he didn't even know, the guest list including some of the most powerful and influential people in the known civilized world, velvet drapes, gold goblets, crystal chandeliers, and long red carpets.

No; what Inuyasha had always dreamed about was a wedding like the one his mother remembered when she had married his father. Simple and beautiful.

Inutaisho had been married once before, to a demon woman from a powerful family in the West, and she had given birth to Sesshoumaru, though shortly thereafter she had died. No one had told the hanyou how or why such a powerful woman passed on, but then again, he had never really thought to ask either.

That first wedding was like the one Inuyasha was about to take part in that day; grand, with visitors from all over the world coming to see. But the mighty demon lord's second marriage had been much simpler, before no more than a few choice witnesses, the priest none other than Miroku's father, who still bore the title of clergyman despite his elevation to lordship. Inuyasha had heard his mother speak of the beautifully simplistic cathedral where they had been married, and how the only celebration the public took part in was a week of banquets and balls after the fact.

How the hanyou longed for such a luxury. But this was only the second High King to be married, and the last grand ceremony had not taken place in over 150 years. Even Inuyasha recognized that he could not deny the people their obvious desire for a grandiose event…no matter how little he personally approved.

Sesshoumaru was right; a King, while powerful, was still a servant to his people in many ways. One could easily rule by force, but only for so long before the masses rebelled.

The sounds of female voices reached his sharp ears for at least the fifth time since he'd first gotten out of bed, and Inuyasha turned around as though to stare through the walls and find out who was awake besides him so early in the morning. But even with his sharp hearing the hanyou could not quite make out distinct voices, only murmurs, and even then he couldn't tell which set of rooms they were coming from, and so he just assumed it was Kikyou being a nervous bride on her wedding day.

Casting his gaze about without much purpose, his eyes came to rest on the large couch before the fireplace in the main room of his chambers. Red and white, along with the rest of his furniture and curtains (for these had been his chambers when he was a boy and had not been changed), the familiar setting brought surprisingly little comfort to Inuyasha.

But he was not really surprised. He didn't honestly think anything, even the presence of his mother, could have made him any less uncomfortable or disgruntled that particular morning.

Atop the couch had been carefully placed his outfit for the day, which he had not dared put on yet, feeling that so long as it remained off of his body this wedding was not yet a reality.

It was comprised of a shirt of gold, with pearls sewn into the seams around the shoulders, neck, and waist, the pants a matching color, the same small pearls carefully placed along the seams on the outside of the legs. Beside the outfit was a long, elegant robe of ermine, which had been made especially for the occasion and had taken, reportedly, nearly two months and ten women to make.

The thought only caused Inuyasha to feel guilty since he was wishing so desperately for the entire day to just fade away into some kind of dream that he would wake from with a huge sigh of relief.

Without thinking, he moved towards the luxurious balcony and stepped quickly into the refreshing air of morning, the sky fast being illuminated by the rising sun, the deep black of night fading away into a beautiful shade of blue starting at the horizon and slowly seeping out towards the rest of the sky…the blue, he noted, being the same color as the Higurashi family.

The same color as many of Kagome's dresses.

Inuyasha shook his head violently at the thought, trying not to think about her at such a moment, for it would do him no good. He already knew this would mark the end of their relationship, for once he was married and the summer was over he would no longer have the excuse of needing to confer with his Summer Maiden in order to stop by her rooms or request that she come and speak with him in his study.

The thought of no longer having her kind face and intelligent ear caused his heart to clench slightly in fear.

He'd come to rely on her! Damn her for making him so weak!

"Kagome…" Her name escaped his lips to be carried away on the wind, which blew gently through his long silver hair, and as though she heard him, he heard her voice in response.

Inuyasha's head snapped sharply to his left, where he saw her balcony illuminated by a fire within, the glass doors opened to welcome in the fresh air and sunshine of the day. He could hear Kagome speaking to her maid, Yuka, and the young woman occasionally replying, though he couldn't quite make out what they were speaking of.

So she was the one who had been awake.

Was she not able to sleep either?

Without thinking, Inuyasha spun quickly on his heel and darted for the door, throwing it open and stepping into the great hallway draped in velvet carpets. Swiftly he moved so that he was standing before her door, her voice nearer, louder, and easier to understand. She was telling Yuka something about taking the bathtub back downstairs, and he couldn't help but smile. It wouldn't have mattered if she were plotting to dethrone him…just hearing her voice was enough to lift his spirits.

Guiding his hand with his heart rather than his mind, Inuyasha rapped on the door twice, as softly as possible while still gaining the attention of the two women beyond. The conversation, not surprisingly, halted instantly, and then he could hear footsteps moving towards the door, the handle turning slowly before the door finally swung open to reveal first a curious and then a stunned Yuka.

"Your…Your Majesty!" The poor maid had clearly not been expecting the King at such an hour, and she looked mortified to have been caught dressed in nothing but her simple gray servant's gown, her hair messily shoved underneath her white cap.

But Inuyasha hardly spared her a glance, his eyes instead quickly darting inside the room as he searched for the person he wanted to see.

And there she was.

Standing by the fireplace, bathed in the glow of the burning embers combined with the light of dawn, Kagome looked like an ethereal being from heaven dressed in a long, flowing robe of blue, her white nightgown visible where it went slightly further up her chest, the sleeves of the robe completely covering her hands, which were hanging loosely at her sides. Her hair had been brushed to a sheen, looking softer than satin, and her skin was a healthy pink from having recently taken a bath (which was obvious thanks to the now-empty tub in the middle of the main room).

Without meaning to, Inuyasha inhaled deeply the scent of roses, knowing she must have bathed with rose water for everything to smell so sweet, and he slowly stepped into the room. "Kagome, I…"

She gazed back at him steadily even as he was unable to finish whatever it was he had started to say, her eyes unable to pull away from his. He looked, in that moment, like the lost little boy she sometimes saw, clearly looking for answers to questions that he did not have.

That thought caused her to look away, for she knew what kind of assurance he wanted just as she knew she could not give it to him.

"Yuka, would you please leave us so the King and I may speak in private?" Kagome finally found herself asking, her voice surprisingly calm considering the fact that her heart had jumped into her throat the moment she had realized who was at the door.

The young maid looked from the hanyou to her mistress several times in silence, as though trying to decide something, before a light came to her eyes as though she had just discovered the meaning of the universe. Nodding slowly, she inclined her head to Kagome before moving towards the door. "Of course, my lady. I shall be down making sure your breakfast is appropriately prepared if you need me."

And with that and one final bow of respect for Inuyasha, the confused, desperate lovers were alone again…one last time.

At first neither said a word, each simply savoring the presence of the other, unwilling to think beyond the moment, instead content to live in the here and now. Kagome remained steadfast by the crackling fireplace, and Inuyasha moved slowly until he was fully inside her chambers, carefully and silently closing the door behind him so they would not be seen or heard by any curious servant passing the door. They had come too far for such a blunder now.

Finally, gathering her courage, Kagome turned back to face the man she loved, noting with some pain how handsome he looked even though he was dressed in the simplest of red robes, covering his nightgown of the same color. God, how she loved him when he wore red. It accented his features in every right way, making his silver hair more stunning and his amber eyes all the more beautiful.

"Inuyasha…" She sucked in a deep breath and steeled herself against the way her heart was thumping so loudly in her chest. Surely he could hear it with his sharp ears… "Was there something you wanted?"

He swallowed and took another step towards her. "Yes, I…I wanted to see you, Kagome."

Such a simple statement, and one that from any other person in her life would have meant nothing, but coming from Inuyasha Kagome knew it was the highest compliment he could bestow upon her. He was making himself vulnerable by admitting that he needed her in this moment of insecurity.

She fiercely blinked back tears.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you this time, Inuyasha," she finally replied, unable to look at him any longer for fear of the tears threatening to flow freely down her face. She would not let him see…she had promised herself weeks ago she would not let him see when this day finally came…

The hanyou just remained still where he stood, looking at her with no hint of passion or lust, but rather with the eyes of a man gazing at the woman he had come to admire so much in such a short amount of time. "You're already helping me, Kagome, just by being here."

At that she couldn't help but sniff slightly, covering it by pretending to cough away a fictitious piece of something in her throat. "Am I?"

He blushed sheepishly. "Yes; I've told you before how your scent calms me."

Kagome recalled that day on the jousting field when she had held his head against her shoulder, his nose buried in the crook of her neck as he sighed and told her she smelled nice. "I suppose you have," was all she managed to reply.

Another silence passed between them, this time the air seeming to fill with tension, and Kagome felt her heart break a little more. Was this how it was meant to be between them from thereon? Would they never be comfortable in one another's presence again? Would they always be haunted by what had been between them that had been so forbidden?

"Would you like to have a seat?" she finally asked, falling back on her lessons in proper etiquette as she motioned toward her couch, which she had turned to face the open doors leading out to the balcony, giving a wondrous view of the slowly illuminating plains of the West.

"I'd like that very much," he replied, moving quickly to sit down, clearly grateful to have a purpose in his movements, if even for a mere second. Once he was settled he glanced over at her with an imploring gaze. "Will you join me?"

"Of course." Now Kagome found herself pasting that familiar fake smile onto her face, which didn't escape Inuyasha's notice, and he winced, hating the artificiality of it all. This was not his Kagome…the woman he had come to care for, admire, and respect so much.

Right then he needed his Kagome, not the fake woman the rest of the court saw most of the time, and so sought to find a way to bring her out.

"Are you at all nervous?" He finally asked, knowing it was a lame question.

But it worked, because for a second Kagome's eyes flashed and her lips curved upward into a slight smile as she looked over at him. "I think I should be the one asking you that question, considering the fact that you are about to get married before a whole crowd of people."

"Keh, a whole crowd of strangers. Who the hell cares what they think?"

Her smile broadened and Kagome leaned towards him slightly, clearly unaware that she was doing so. "You're not even a little nervous?"

"Of course not, why would I be? I don't care about crowds."

She cocked an eyebrow slightly and seemed to acquire a playful smirk. "If I recall correctly, you hate crowds more than anything."

"And so?"

"And so…to hate something you first have to care about it." She poked him playfully in the chest. "So you can't fool me with that overused line of yours."

He cocked his head. "What overused line?"

"The 'I don't care' line," she replied, doing a purposefully poor imitation of his voice that had Inuyasha smiling. Now he was seeing her true self, and he couldn't have been happier.

This was his Kagome; the woman he…

The hanyou stopped his train of thought from going any further, choosing instead to halt such ideas by blocking them with more verbal conversation. "Okay, so maybe I am a little nervous…but only because I don't want to embarrass myself by doing something stupid."

At that Kagome laughed outright, and Inuyasha felt his heart soar at the sound. God, he would miss her so when she was…he swallowed…when she was gone and eventually married to Kouga.

A hot flash of jealously ripped through his belly at the thought of that arrogant wolf walking with Kagome on his arm, and the hanyou couldn't help clenching his fists, which were thankfully hidden under the long folds of his robe where his arms were crossed over his chest. "And just what the hell is so funny, woman?" He finally asked, trying to keep up the playfulness that had sprouted between them as he pushed his own more negative emotions aside.

"You," Kagome replied simply, winking. "You've already done enough to embarrass yourself, Inuyasha, as far as I'm concerned, and cannot possibly do any worse."

At that he became genuinely curious as he leaned towards her slightly so that their faces were mere inches apart. "And what exactly was this horrifically embarrassing moment you are referring to?" His voice lowered and he allowed his lips to curve upward in an arrogant sneer.

She placed a hand under her chin and raised her eyes thoughtfully as she smiled. "I seem to recall a certain moment when you leapt out of my bed completely naked and challenged your best friend to a dual."

Inuyasha's face turned as red as a cherry at the memory, and his sneer instantly faded. "Oh…that…" He coughed to rid the image from his mind, hoping she wouldn't insist on walking too far down that particular lane of memories.

"Yes, that," Kagome continued to tease, but then went suddenly silent as both of them turned away from one another to face the balcony and the view beyond, each clearly remembering in their own way that glorious night which never should have happened.

Feeling suddenly nervous once more, Inuyasha allowed his eyes to roam freely, looking for something or some way to break the tension that had presented itself between them once again. He found his distraction in the form of a long, elegant gown spun of rich blue, outlined in the usual places by white.

But this gown was different from her others. While the entire gown was a dark color as usual save for the embroidery (reminding Inuyasha of the color the sky had been on the horizon just as the sun was rising), there were also intricately stitched spirals throughout the skirt and bust of an even deeper blue, so subtle one barely noticed, but that still managed to give the gown a uniquely exotic look. The usual long-draping sleeves were striped in generous columns of white and blue, rather than having white simply outlining the ends of the sleeves, the unique pattern starting clear up at the shoulders. Even the white around the waist and at the hem of the gown was different, the fabric a rich satin as opposed to the customary velvet. To complete the beautiful masterpiece were long but thin white veils stitched carefully into the seams of the shoulders that would clearly fall to the floor and trail behind Kagome even as they also followed the lines of the sleeves themselves, mimicking the long, draping fabric.

It was nothing short of exquisite, and the hanyou found he was truly gawking as he tried to figure out where Kagome had come by such an incredible gown that had no doubt cost a small fortune to make. Just purchasing the yards of satin that would have been required to make the gown would have emptied the pockets of a modest family.

"Kagome?" She looked at him expectantly, though his gaze remained on the gown stretched across her bed, which was a lighter shade of blue, making the dress look almost like nothing more than a silhouette save for the rich white on the sleeves and outlining the waist and hem. "Where did you get that?"

"Hm?" At first she seemed puzzled, not knowing what he was referring to, but as she followed his gaze Kagome saw the dress and formed a silent 'o' in recognition. "That was a gift from Bankotsu. He…" She blushed. "He gave it to me yesterday, saying it was his gift to me in honor of my engagement to Kouga since he will not be able to attend the official ceremony when we sign the papers."

An image of the Eastern King popped into his mind, and Inuyasha felt another flash of jealously as he pictured clearly in his mind how Kagome had probably reacted upon seeing such an exquisite gown, along with the smug look on Bankotsu's face as he gave it to her. "He had that made for you?"

"Well yes," Kagome replied as though that were obvious and she couldn't understand why Inuyasha would even ask. "I guess he managed to get my exact measurements from Yuka without either of them telling me. It was such a wonderful surprise." She blushed again. "He spoils me far too much."

"Keh, I should say," Inuyasha grunted, hating the way Kagome turned slightly pink at the thought of the handsome dark-haired King. "That gown must have cost him a small fortune!"

Kagome's eyes flared in sudden anger and Inuyasha knew immediately he'd said something wrong. "And what is that supposed to mean? That I'm not worth the amount of money it cost to make it?"

"What? No! I never said that!" _You're worth all it cost and so much more_, he wanted to say, but felt his own stubbornness kick in and prevent him from voicing such thoughts aloud. "I just think it's a bit much from a man who isn't even a relation."

"Bankotsu is a good friend!" Kagome retorted hotly, crossing her arms and looking away, and in spite of himself Inuyasha couldn't help but note that she looked rather adorable when angry while dressed in her blue robe and nightgown, her hair flowing freely down her back and over her shoulders. "And I would do the same for any good friend of mine…if I had the money to spend."

"Fine, fine," the hanyou waved his hands before him in a gesture of submission, not really wanting to fight with her. He had just wanted to sit with her and talk pleasantly, or maybe hear her laugh a few times. But not fight. He never enjoyed fighting with her, despite the fact that they managed to engage in many arguments, petty or not, almost every day.

At his gesture of goodwill Kagome seemed to deflate as well, sighing and slumping her shoulders forward as she allowed her arms to uncross, her hands dropping unceremoniously into her lap. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she mumbled, the fire leaving her eyes to be replaced by a hidden pain. "You came here for some comfort, not to fight. I have a feeling I'm not helping at all."

"Kagome," Inuyasha found himself reaching out with one of his hands and resting it on her shoulder, seeing her jolt at the sudden contact. "Look at me, Kagome…please." She obeyed, albeit slowly, and their eyes met as he smiled and put as much kindness into his gaze as he could. "I already told you that your mere presence is enough for me. I don't expect you to have all the answers all the time…you are only human after all." He realized what he'd said and hastily corrected himself. "And I don't mean that in an offensive way…I just mean that…well…"

"I understand." Kagome smiled slightly at his attempt to make her feel better, knowing his intentions were pure and honest, though the pain didn't quite leave her gaze. "I thank you for that, Inuyasha. Hearing you say that, well…" She swallowed. "It means a lot to me."

He could sense she wanted to say more, but was holding back, and so had the instant desire, more than anything, to see her smile again. Glancing back over at the wealthy gift she had received from Bankotsu once more, he thought about how stunningly beautiful she would look wearing it, and that was when he suddenly knew exactly what he could do to bring a beautiful smile to her face.

Standing up, he felt a slight sense of boyish giddiness race through his chest as she sent him a curious look. "Come with me," he offered his hands to pull her to her feet, which she hesitantly accepted. "I have something I want to give you."

"Now?" She blinked. "What is it?"

He winked, acting unusually light and carefree in that moment. "It's a surprise, so you'll have to wait a few minutes and see."

Just the prospect of a surprise, combined with his suddenly boyish behavior, was enough to bring a slight smile back to Kagome's face, and Inuyasha felt elated, wondering why he hadn't thought of the idea before. Her present was just sitting in his chambers in its new case, having been finished and delivered to him about a week before, waiting for the right moment to give to her.

He'd meant it to be his engagement gift to her as well, but suddenly his instincts told him it would serve a better purpose if he gave it to her now.

And so, slowly, not wanting to create an unnecessary amount of noise, Inuyasha led Kagome out of her room and down the hall to the doors of his own chambers, quickly pulling her inside before anyone could see them. After all, the sun was fully visible over the horizon by then, and the usual bustling could be heard about the castle as servants began opening doors, waking their masters and mistresses and airing out the chambers.

He noted the way she immediately started looking around, as though expecting to see an elephant or something of the sort in the room, and the hanyou had to suppress a bout of laughter at her innocent expression. He loved it when she looked like that…no other woman at court could muster such genuine naïve innocence. Not even, in his opinion, Sesshoumaru's beautiful and charming wife Rin.

But she also seemed extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden, and Inuyasha suspected she was unsure of whether or not it was safe for her to be in his chambers so early in the morning with neither of them dressed in anything more than their sleeping garments…hardly considered modest.

Still, nothing could be worse than being caught naked by Miroku that morning…so, in a way, Inuyasha could honestly say he was rather unconcerned. Mostly.

"So what's this surprise, Inuyasha?" Kagome finally asked after he had successfully shut and locked his door and moved around the room once, making a grand show of looking for something even though he knew exactly where her gift was.

He halted at her question, stopping right in front of his balcony doors, which were also open, and Kagome couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath as the sun poured in around his body, bathing him in all the colors of dawn. His silver hair seemed to practically sparkle, the ears atop his head flickering occasionally when they were touched by the slight breeze, and his amber eyes matched the sun in a way that left Kagome breathless.

So that was how she could describe the color of his eyes. She had never quite found the right words before, but now she could. His eyes held the color of the sun at both dawn and dusk, when it was, in her opinion, at its deepest hue of gold, framed by reds, yellows, pinks, and oranges.

He was so beautiful, and Kagome knew that no matter how much she may have found herself physically attracted to Bankotsu's dark features, neither he nor Kouga, nor any other man would ever be as perfect in her eyes as Inuyasha was at that moment.

He was her beloved…her Lancelot…and always would be, even if he could never know.

"Inuyasha…" Without meaning to his name escaped her lips, though Kagome didn't realize it until she saw him jolt slightly and look at her funny. She blushed. "Sorry…you just look very…handsome where you're standing."

"Oh?" The hanyou turned around, clearly looking for what had brought about such a random observation, but Kagome simply chuckled and shook her head, looking away and observing his chambers, which were massive…even more so than hers or Kikyou's.

Everything was dressed in red and white, and his desks, cupboards, and bed frame were a polished wood rather than the mahogany Kagome had seen and grown accustomed to in all other areas of the castle (though she hadn't yet been in Sesshoumaru and Rin's chambers, so perhaps their furniture was the same). It was perfect for him, she decided; the red fit his personality, and Kagome could believe that this was where he had grown up.

And, as though to accent the thought, she turned to find a portrait of he and his mother when he was very young hanging over the fireplace in the main room. Her eyes opened wide, for she had never seen a portrait of Inuyasha so young

His innocence had been captured beautifully by the painter, with his amber eyes seeming a little too big for his face, his hair the same length, proportionally, as it was now. He wore a strange outfit of red pants, a white shirt, and a baggy red coat, which Kagome couldn't understand as it was a foreign style to her, but she paid it little attention, drawn to other, more important things…such as Inuyasha's mother.

She had that same serene smile on her fact that she carried in the portrait over Kagome's fireplace, though this time she was dressed in a gown of gold and white with the familiar long sleeves. On her knees so that she was the same height as her son, the woman held Inuyasha close in an embrace, and even though the child hanyou had a serious expression on his face Kagome could tell he had been happy to be with his mother.

"You were so adorable," she found herself commenting at last, turning to look back at Inuyasha, who had froze the moment he saw Kagome looking at the picture. She winked, her eyes softening. "A lot like Shippou is now. I hope that's a good sign; because if he's anything like you, then that means he'll grow up to be very handsome one day."

Inuyasha blushed as he heard her call him handsome for the second time, wondering why she was suddenly being so kind and generous with her compliments, but chose not to dwell on it. "Keh; the kitsune will no doubt have a much better life than I had since he's a full-blooded demon."

"Oh I don't know about that," Kagome's smile widened, and he felt his heart melt as she took a step towards him. "You seem to have done pretty well for yourself, my lord. You're the High King of this great country of ours, you seem to be well respected, and you are deemed important enough for Henry VIII to attend your wedding to a woman who is said to be the most beautiful in the country."

That last comment was somewhat bitter in her mouth, but Kagome said it anyway, figuring the hanyou needed to have his ego stroked a little to get him feeling more confident about the grand ceremony later that day in which he would be taking a leading role.

But rather then puffing his chest out as he normally did under such praise, Inuyasha simply met Kagome's gaze steadily and softened his eyes, though the rest of his face remained somewhat impassive. "I never said Kikyou was the most beautiful."

The underlying implication in his words was obvious, and Kagome felt her heart warm at that, gazing back into his amber eyes with a newfound confidence knowing that he regarded her as fondly as he did…no matter what this wedding would mean for them in the long run.

As always, it would have to be enough.

"So," she finally commented, breaking the silence. "I want to see this surprise of yours."

"Oh right!" Inuyasha quickly spun around and disappeared into his bedchamber while Kagome waited patiently in the main room, her hands folded demurely at her waist, though she did feel somewhat silly dressed in her robe and nightgown, her feet starting to become cold as she had not thought to put on slippers before leaving her room with Inuyasha. His chambers were colder than hers as he had not had any fires lit.

The sound of shuffling feet and less-than-graceful maneuvering was evident, and Kagome had to suppress a grin at that. Beautiful as he was, Inuyasha was still not exactly the most graceful person in the world.

But then again, neither was she.

She chuckled.

What a pair they made…or, at least, could have made, if circumstances had been different.

"Okay, I've got it!" He called out, seeming to forget for a moment how thin the stone walls actually were, and that anyone could have heard him. But Kagome suddenly found she didn't care, and instead just giggled and called back with an equal amount of exuberance.

"Alright then, let's see it!"

"You have to close your eyes first!"

"What?"

"Your eyes…close them!"

At that Kagome_ rolled_ her eyes before closing them, wondering what it was about men that made them always insist that the woman close her eyes before receiving her surprise. It didn't, in her opinion, enhance the pleasure any more.

Although, she had to admit, the action did add something of a childish delight to the whole situation.

There was silence for a few seconds, and Kagome figured Inuyasha was probably making sure her eyes were indeed closed before she finally heard him move slowly across the floor to stand before her. She felt one of his clawed hands take her own two and stretch them out before her, letting go once she understood the message and continued to hold her arms out in the air on her own, her hands palm up in the typical receiving pose.

And then she felt a generously heavy object as he placed something across her forearms, the moment he let go the weight causing her to reflexively catch whatever it was and hold it against her chest to prevent it from falling to the floor.

It was made out of leather, whatever it was.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked obediently, like a child asking its parent for candy.

She heard Inuyasha chuckle before he replied in the affirmative, playfully teasing her. "Yes Kagome, you can open your eyes now."

Slowly, to add a little drama, she lifted her eyelids once more, giving her pupils a moment to adjust to the sudden light before looking down…and nearly dropping what was in her arms in shock.

It was a violin case.

"Inuyasha, what…" She blinked and swallowed, not even daring to think about what would be under the lid. "What is all of this?"

He chuckled. "Your surprise, woman…what else?"

"I…" But she couldn't finish what she had started to say, instead suddenly falling to her knees, Inuyasha moving quickly to place his hands at her waist and make her impact with the ground a little gentler.

Placing the case on the ground before her while Inuyasha settled himself directly across from her to see every reaction on her face, Kagome silently and reverently flipped up the golden clips holding the lid closed, opening the case and feeling her throat constrict as she saw a beautiful, polished violin of a deep red color nestled among the inner blue and white velvet of the case. The matching bow was strapped to the lid of the case, also perfectly polished.

"Inuyasha, I…" Again, she was unable to finish what she wanted to say, which only caused the hanyou to smile broadly as he saw the utter shock on her face, telling him he had done the right thing and given her an appropriate surprise.

With a shaking hand she reached down and lifted the violin out of the case and placed it in her lap, running her fingers across the strings, which were smooth, a little too loose since the instrument had not yet been tuned, and otherwise obviously yet untouched. The wood was soft; clearly masterfully carved, shaved, and sculpted, and Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she appreciated the beautiful craftsmanship.

Finally, looking up, Kagome allowed the tears that had been threatening her eyes for so long to come, pooling in her eyes before spilling over her cheeks, though she also smiled brilliantly, like a ray of sunshine, telling the hanyou that they were tears of joy. "Oh Inuyasha, I…" She looked down at the new instrument again before looking up once more. "I don't know what to say. Why did you do this?"

He chuckled, thrilled by her reaction, and sat back fully on his heels as he shrugged, never having been very good with words. "I hated how upset you were that night when your old violin broke. I know you haven't even touched a violin since then, despite the fact that several people have offered to make you a new one…but I think you've been unhappy not playing. So I figured maybe you would accept it as a gift from me, and start playing again…and be happier."

More tears came at his words, and Kagome found herself shaking with a mixture of joyful laughter and stunned sobs. "I can't…I mean it's just…it's so…" She shook her head, frustrated that she couldn't say what she was feeling in her heart.

But Inuyasha seemed to understand, because he just smiled again and leaned forward, without thinking touching his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I just want you to be happy, Kagome, and this was one of the ways I thought I could help." He looked down at the bow still in the case and removed it, running his fingers over the soft wood absentmindedly as he continued to speak.

"An old friend of my father's, named Totousai, made it for me. He is the one who forged the two swords my father gave to Sesshoumaru and I, and is a great craftsman. I knew he would do a good job." Inuyasha met Kagome's gaze and allowed his eyes to sharpen seriously. "But I also recognized that nothing could ever replace the violin your father gave to you, so I didn't have him make a new bow…I just had him polish the old one up a little. See, your inscription is still there," he pointed to the small K.H. on the tip, and Kagome felt her smile brighten even more.

Setting the new instrument down in the case once more, laughter escaped her lips, and Kagome launched herself at the hanyou joyfully. "Oh Inuyasha!" She threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, his scent surrounding her and giving her a sense of peace as he wrapped his arms around her waist as well, resting his chin atop her head for a few moments of silence, inhaling that glorious scent of roses.

But the moment was ruined as there was a sudden pounding on Kagome's door down the hall, which both of them could hear, as one of Kikyou's maids called out for Kagome to come and help her sister, who had requested her presence.

Drawing back suddenly, Kagome's eyes went wide as she glanced first to her left, then to her right, and finally down at herself. The fear in her eyes told Inuyasha she was worried about what would happen when they realized she was not in her room, and so he stood up while softly telling her to remain quiet on the floor.

Walking confidently over to his set of doors, the hanyou pulled one open with ease and leaned his head out into the hallway. "The Lady Kagome is not in her room at present," he said in his regal, commanding voice. "I believe she went for a ride this morning, and will not be back for a little while yet."

Kagome could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, and shrank back behind the large red and white couch, fearful that she would be seen but also enjoying the scene playing out before her, with Inuyasha being forced to come up with a lie on her behalf.

He was surprisingly good at it. Had she not been sitting where she was, she would have almost believed that she was out on a ride that morning too.

"My lady Kikyou wishes to speak with her sister," a soft feminine voice replied, "So when she returns, if you or one of your servants sees her before I do, could you tell her that?"

Inuyasha nodded, keeping his face covered with a mask of confidence to hide the lie. "Of course; I'll tell her if I see her." And with that he shut the door with a certainty that left no doubt in anyone's minds about whether or not he was finished speaking to the servant.

Glancing at Kagome, he winked playfully, to which she couldn't help but giggle, though her mood instantly sobered as she realized she was now quite literally stuck. "How am I going to get back to my room now?" She moaned, leaning back against the couch and tilting her head to look at the ceiling. "Every servant on this floor is going to be looking for me thanks to that lie you just told."

"Keh," the hanyou crossed his arms and snorted, rolling his eyes. "I was trying to help you, and this is the thanks I get…more complaining."

Her eyes flared, and Kagome shot to her feet. "I wasn't complaining! I was just stating a fact! I have no way back to my room now that everyone is going to be looking for me…and when they do find me, I will not look at all like I was on a ride." She indicated her robe to accent her point.

The hanyou shrugged. "Then just tell them that I was mistaken, and that you had not been on a ride at all, but had still been in bed when Kikyou's maiden came and knocked on your door."

"Oh that's just perfect," Kagome shot back, feeling all of the warmth fade from the room as she glared at the man before her. "So now everyone will be calling me lazy for having slept in on the most important day of my sister's life."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that, considering all you've done for her already, Kagome." His eyes softened. "You've been her strongest supporter…everyone knows that, and admires you for it."

The partially hidden compliment was enough to calm her, albeit slightly, and Kagome allowed her arms to fall back to her sides, her blue robe once more covering her hands. "Well, that still doesn't solve the problem of how I am to get back to my room without being seen. After all, I am still in nothing but my sleeping attire, and I would be spotted coming out of your room," she jabbed a finger at him to accent her point, "Carrying a large case that everyone would know was a personal gift from you. That would be just perfect."

The hanyou stared at her blankly. "I fail to see the problem in any of that, save for the fact that you would be seen coming out of my room, which we could easily explain away since you would have Yuka as a witness that you were in your room until early this morning."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Are you really that dense, Inuyasha?"

He bristled. "I beg your pardon?"

She didn't seem to notice as she continued. "If I was seen coming out of your room so early dressed as I am _and_ carrying a gift everyone would automatically assume I was your mistress."

"Why?"

"Because…" She made a wide gesture with her hands. "That's what men do for their mistresses…give them gifts."

"They do?" Inuyasha cocked his head as though that were a novel thought, and Kagome sighed, knowing he was as hopelessly innocent when it came to such games as she was. Frankly, the only reason she knew what she did was thanks to Miroku…and she didn't even want to know how he came to be so knowledgeable.

He certainly didn't get it from helping his friend and King, she mused, her lips curving up into a slight smirk at the thought; she knew that from personal experience.

Inuyasha noticed her smirk and grimaced. "What the hell did I say or do to make you laugh this time?"

She giggled. "Nothing…you did nothing." He didn't look convinced, and she laughed outright. "Honest! I'm telling the truth!"

The hanyou still didn't seem to believe her, but her laughter seemed to work its usual magic as he relaxed once more. "Keh, whatever…you're just as ridiculous as all the other women I meet." He didn't mean that; frankly, there was nothing about Kagome that was normal…but it was the only thing he could think of that was as close to an insult as he dared to get back some of his pride knowing he was the source of her laughter.

Finally, after a few moments, Kagome sobered once more as she heard Miroku's voice out in the hallway, and looked at Inuyasha seriously. "But we still have the issue of how I'm going to get back to my room."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No we don't."

"Oh I see," Kagome crossed her arms. "So how exactly am I going to get back? By suddenly acquiring the ability to walk through walls and be invisible so I wouldn't be seen by Sango in the next room as I passed through?"

"No!" Inuyasha seemed to be losing his patience as he stomped past her and out onto his balcony. "Give me a little more credit than that. Now get out here."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Just trust me, Kagome!"

"Don't say my name so loud while you're outside!"

"Damn it all! You're being…" Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms, lowering his voice all the same. "Just get out here! No one will see, because no one besides you has their balcony doors open."

"How do you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "I can see them from here!"

Kagome blushed and looked away, considering what he was demanding momentarily, unable to fathom what he had in mind, before finally shrugging her shoulders and reaching down to close the violin within its case once more, scooping it up into her arms possessively before moving to join the hanyou on the balcony.

Once out there she took a moment to savor the fresh air and warm sunshine on her face before looking at Inuyasha and frowning. "Now what are we going to do? Climb up onto the roof? Or do you expect me to jump from here to my balcony?" The hanyou actually blushed, and Kagome's eyes opened wide as she realized that was precisely what he was planning to do. "Oh no…no way…I am not jumping from here to there. I would never make it."

"You wouldn't be the one jumping, stupid," he snapped back, and she crossed her arms while giving him a steady glare, warning him against any further insult. He just shrugged and looked away. "I'd be the one jumping, and you would be on my back."

"So you can jump all the way from here to there with me on your back?" Kagome looked doubtful, but Inuyasha just looked like that was obvious.

"Of course I can. I'm half demon, remember? I have more strength, speed, and stamina than you humans do."

She blinked at that, having forgotten such a key component, and it was her turn to blush and look away. "Oh…right…" She looked back at him. "And you won't drop me or anything?"

"No!" He looked offended by the question, though Kagome didn't regret asking as they were rather high in the air. She peered over the edge of the balcony railing to accent her silent point. "Kagome," He sighed, "You're just going to have to trust me, alright?"

The sincerity in his voice caused her to look at him steadily, and Kagome was reminded of all the times she had told herself silently how she trusted him more than anyone in the world. Perhaps this was the time to prove such faith. "Alright…" She shivered and looked over the edge again. "What do I have to do?"

Inuyasha smiled at that, realizing she trusted him not to drop her or do anything to endanger her safety. Such a thought caused more pride than any other compliment she could have given him. "Just get on my back and put your arms around my neck."

"What about my violin?"

"I'll come back and get it."

Nodding, Kagome slowly set the black case down on the ground before moving to stand behind him, hesitantly putting her hands on his shoulders before blushing and stopping. How exactly was she supposed to do this without pulling him over? He just expected her to climb on his back like he was some sort of rock?

"What's taking you so long?" The hanyou snapped.

Kagome blushed some more. "I'm not sure how…how I should do this."

"I told you, woman! Get on my back and put your arms around my neck. I'll do the rest."

"But…"

"Just do it, Kagome! And do it fast, before someone does decide to come out onto their balcony for some fresh air."

The thought of Sango or Miroku appearing was enough to send Kagome scrambling onto the hanyou's back, clambering for his neck as she felt him put his arms under her legs and hold them at the knees. Her skin felt instantly hot where it made contact with his large hands, and Kagome had to resist the urge to bend over, brush his hair aside, and plant a kiss on his neck.

She hadn't been this close to him since…

No. She refused to go there.

Once they were situated, with Kagome feeling rather embarrassed about the fact that her nightgown was riding up rather high on her legs (reminding her of why women rode side-saddle due to their skirts), Inuyasha turned his head so that he could meet her gaze, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you alright?"

Was it just her, or did he seem excited about something? "I guess."

"Okay then, hold on tight! We have to jump over Sango's balcony, so don't be afraid when I jump higher than you expect."

"Alright. Let's go before I change my mind about this."

He leapt from the balcony so suddenly Kagome was caught off guard and flew backwards slightly, causing her to overcompensate by practically squeezing the life out of the hanyou's neck, burying her head in the crook of his shoulder. Her stomach flew into her throat, and for several seconds she remained with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, knowing if she opened them she would see nothing but the ground a nauseating distance away.

It was the sound of laughter that brought her out of her safe little bubble of darkness, and Kagome couldn't help but open her eyes, though her head remained securely against his shoulder, her eyes looking at the back of Inuyasha's neck, his hair flying in her face. "What's so funny?"

The hanyou laughed again, the sound ringing like bells in her heart. "I haven't done this in ages."

There was such pure, unadulterated joy in what he said that Kagome couldn't help but lift her head to look at his face, in the process getting a good look at the world flying by around her.

She gasped.

Inuyasha had clearly leapt far over her balcony, because now they were running along the very top of the castle, and all Kagome could think about was the incredible view spread out before her, as though she were on top of the world. The mountains to the East, which marked the boundary to Inuyasha's home, were breathtakingly clear from her vantage point, the peaks still dusted with snow despite the heat of summer, and everywhere else were rolling hills and plains of all shades of green and yellow, dotted here and there with clumps of houses.

"Oh Inuyasha," she sucked in a deep breath, "It's beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"Very much!"

"Then watch this!" He picked up his speed, and Kagome felt the smile fade from her face as they approached the edge of the roof.

Clutching his shirt tightly with her fingers to the point of them turning white, Kagome bit her lip and shrank down against his back once more. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? You're not going to be able to stop!"

He turned to glance over his shoulder and gave her a roguish smile, one that tugged at her heart and caused love to well up anew in her heart. "I don't want to stop, Kagome! Just hold on!"

She didn't like the sound of that, and sure enough, before she even knew what was happening he leapt off the balcony, sending them soaring into the sky.

Without meaning to, Kagome let loose a cry of surprise as they began to descend, the ground rushing up to meet them as her stomach leapt upward again. And yet, some part of her was beginning to enjoy the sensation, with the wind in her hair and rushing past her ears in a thrill of sound that sent shivers throughout her body.

As they landed on the ground Inuyasha began to move his legs once more, and Kagome clutched his neck tightly as he picked up the pace until he was moving at an incredible speed, Kagome's robe blowing out behind her, feeling like it would have blown off entirely were it not securely strapped around her waist.

She loved this!

Without thinking, she threw her head back and laughed, and Inuyasha could have died with delight at the sound, knowing the woman on his back was loving this as much as he did.

He had tried to take Kikyou on such an adventure once, but the woman had demanded he put her down almost immediately, saying it was not appropriate and that it would ruin her reputation if they were caught doing such a childish thing.

Looping around a large tree, Inuyasha headed back for the castle, which had become much smaller as he had moved further from it than he's first realized.

Kagome understood that they were going back, and felt her heart sigh in disappointment as she moped on his back, leaning her head close to his ear. "Must we go back?"

Inuyasha grinned, understanding her frustration. "I'm afraid so. They'll be looking for you at any time, and I've already been gone for too long." He broke into a full smile. "But at least now you'll look like you went riding!" Kagome laughed at that, and the sound brought pure joy to his heart.

God he would miss her when she was gone. She brought such a light into his life; a light he hadn't quite realized had been missing until she arrived at court.

With one final leap they were on her balcony, and Kagome was sliding from his back, though he could feel her reluctance. Frankly he felt disappointed as well as the warmth and comfort of her arms left him, her soft body pulling away from his. The friction between them, along with the underlying tension, had sparked that hidden desire he tried so desperately to ignore, but Inuyasha also felt like he was losing a friend…a good friend.

They had already gone down the road to an adult love, and neither of them regretted such a night no matter how forbidden it was, but now Inuyasha also felt like they had formed a more innocent, child-like relationship as well.

For the rest of his life, no matter where he was or how far away from her he ended up, he would never forget her laughter in his ear as the wind swept past them at a breakneck speed.

Kagome…he would miss her so much…

Turning around, he chuckled as he observed her windswept hair, which was frazzled and wild about her face, her cheeks red from the exertion and excitement, her breath coming in a short and rapid pattern.

"So…I kept my promise; you didn't get hurt," he finally offered, breaking the silence, unsure of what else he could say. There was so much that could have been said, and so much he dared not voice openly, to her or to anyone.

Kagome beamed at him. "No I didn't. In fact," She put her arms out and twirled around twice in girlish delight, "That was more fun than anything I've ever experienced. I wish I could do it again sometime!"

He smiled. "Well, maybe I can take you out again sometime before…" He trailed off, suddenly feeling his mood sour as he was unable to finish the thought. _Before you leave me for good_, his mind finished, and he frowned, looking away.

Sensing his change of mood, and understanding the reason for it, Kagome just smiled again, not wanting to end the morning on such a depressing note. Reaching up, she touched his cheek, which was hot from the exertion of running, and she felt a spark of desire run throughout her body, heating her own face. "I'll always treasure this memory, Inuyasha," she said sincerely. "I'll never forget it for as long as I live."

He had promised her once, several months ago when they had been riding to Miroku's home (how things had changed since then!) that he would take her out with him…and now she could understand why he loved it so much, and why he hated being restricted to horses. Kagome would probably like it less now too.

Silence stretched between them and, unable to say any more for fear of voicing something they would both regret, Inuyasha just nodded and stepped away from her touch, moving quickly away and leaping back to his balcony, where he retrieved her violin and brought it back to her. "Here…you should put this somewhere safe, where it won't get broken."

Nodding, Kagome slowly took the case from his arms, holding it securely in her own as she gave him a smile. "Thank you…for everything." She looked over his shoulder, towards the mountains once more. "I was so sad this morning…so melancholy. But you changed that." She smiled at him again.

Feeling uncomfortable under such intimate praise, Inuyasha just nodded awkwardly and stepped away once more. "Sure. I'll…I'll see you, I guess, in a couple of hours, at the wedding."

Kagome winced at the reference, for a moment having forgotten about that, but still managed to nod. "Yeah; I'll see you then."

And with that he leapt away from her once more, leaving Kagome feeling very alone and empty inside, as though he had exchanged the violin for her heart and had now taken it away with him. As she watched him fly through the air and land with ease on his own balcony once more, a soft, wistful smile came to her face.

She had been wrong in saying that he was clumsy. After seeing him leap through the air and fly along the ground, Kagome decided that her hanyou King was the most graceful man she had ever seen.

"Inuyasha…"

Her throat clenched, and Kagome swallowed the lump down fiercely as she turned to head back into her own chambers, trying to figure out how she was going to explain to Yuka why her hair, which the maid had spent so long perfecting, now looked like it had been blasted by the winds of a hurricane.


	25. Unrequited Love Part II

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so this chapter is about two weeks late being posted. I am very sorry for that. I made a promise, and then failed to keep it. But needless to say, I'm a senior, and I'm in the throes of a very hectic few weeks trying to tie up all loose ends, study for finals, and complete two final projects while also planning a rather large graduation party for myself. I've had migraines for all but two days of the last two weeks. In other words, this has been the two weeks from hell.

As I stated before, this chapter is just a continuation of the previous chapter…and it is a very good thing I broke it into two parts since this chapter is nearly the same length (25 pages) as part one. This is where the angst starts coming in ample amounts, so everyone grab a tissue box and keep it handy! Enjoy!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty-Three: Unrequited Love (Part Two)

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_It had finally arrived. That moment on that day of days which I had been dreading so much since I first realized that I loved Inuyasha. _

_The wedding was set to be a spectacular event thanks to my tireless planning with the help of close friends such as Sango and Rin, along with Shippou, who helped with little tasks such as making sure I remembered who was who and what I had placed where. Children are remarkably good at such tasks._

_Everyone was rejoicing such an event before it had even officially begun, the pews of the great church filling long before any person of royalty was scheduled to appear…but no one cared, because they didn't want to miss a thing. _

_The only somber face, I think, in the whole audience, was mine. I was skulking, and had been ever since Inuyasha had left me standing on my balcony clutching that violin case in my arms, dressed in nothing but a thin robe and a white nightgown, watching him disappear into his rooms and leaving me forever. My heart was breaking, and even now, when I think of that day, I feel…God help me; I still don't know how to put it into words…my hand shakes as I try to write, still feeling pain as I recall what was supposed to be the wedding that would be talked of for generations. And it was all my doing…_

* * *

The noise trickling up the grand staircases was growing to the point that fragments of conversation could almost be heard by the occupants of the top floor, and the tension in the air was palpable. Every noble lord and lady was making his or her way to the great cathedral that had been built alongside the castle, dressed in their finest as they prepared to witness the greatest event of their lives, feeling lucky that they had lived to see it. 

It was hard to believe that a mere wedding could cause such an uproar, but then again Kagome had learned in her time at court that the people loved it when the royal family put on a show. They loved displays of vast wealth and luxury, for it gave them something to fantasize about in their own minds, and this wedding was the ultimate display of a fairy tale come true.

She grunted.

If only they knew that their supposed fairy tale was really a nightmare that had trapped three innocent people and wouldn't let them go.

Sighing as she heard yet another boisterous shout followed by a laugh coming from the mob downstairs, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise, wishing she could just forget this day was even happening. All she wanted to do was run away…far away where they would never be able to find her…but it was too late for that. There would be no running; she'd had too many chances to do just that, and she had stupidly chosen to remain true and steady.

For that she now had to suffer the agony of her heart slowly breaking into a thousand pieces, with each piece scattering itself in another corner of the universe that was her soul to the point that she would never be able to collect them all and be whole again.

"Kagome?" She turned towards the voice. "Come in here…you'll ruin your hair if you stand out in the wind for too long."

How typical of Kikyou to think of something so trivial on such a day, Kagome thought as she shook her head and took one final look out over the sweeping plains of the West, remembering how she and Inuyasha had traversed them earlier that morning. That memory seemed so far away now…as though it had never truly happened.

Yet another dream she would lock away in her heart for safe-keeping.

Turning around, careful not to step on the long skirts of her new gown, Kagome walked back into Kikyou's chambers, feeling the instant warmth since her sister had felt the need to keep the fires burning even after the sun came up.

Kikyou sat in one of her plush chairs, reclining slightly as two maids finished braiding her hair and looping it under to pin near her scalp, save for one braid on each side that was purposefully hanging lower than the others and looping around her ears. It was a complex hairstyle that was meant to be stunning but still not, as Kikyou herself had put it, meant to draw attention away from the crown that would soon be resting on her head.

Kagome shook her head at the memory. Her older sister was always planning such seemingly miniscule details, ever the type to put on a flawless show for whoever was watching.

Any more, the younger woman thought that Kikyou Higurashi had become the very masquerade she had created, only removing her mask when she felt safe and secure in Kagome's presence. She was better, Kagome thought, at being the falsely cheerful courtier than she was at being true to her self.

Kikyou…Kagome's heart wailed silently, mourning the loss of yet another loved one…what has become of us? Where will this path lead us, sister? Can we ever return to what we used to be?

No. They could never be what they had been when living at the Higurashi mansion in the country.

Kagome recalled an argument her father had once had with one of his friends from court while holding a party for Kikyou's eighth birthday. The man had been insisting that the Higurashi daughters should be sent to France like all the other children of the court to learn proper manners, etiquette, and court decorum, and that if they did not go either there or to England they would be social outcasts. But Lord Higurashi had harshly retorted that his daughters could learn all that was required while still at home, and that he would not send either of his beloved girls into the snake pit that was a courtier's life (most especially to either France or England) until they absolutely had to.

Kagome recalled him saying (as she had listened while hiding behind the curtains of one of the large windows in the dining hall) that innocence was like a beautiful smooth stone given to someone as a gift that is slowly, over the years, dropped or scraped against a wall so that it roughens and looses its shine and softness.

Once the rock becomes rough, he had said, it doesn't matter how much one tries to smooth it, for it shall never be naturally smooth again.

How rough she had become, Kagome thought with a sad smile. How rough they all were. None of them seemed to sparkle any more, so caught up as they were in this lie they had created for themselves; this false sense of happiness that everyone except they themselves seemed to actually feel.

"You're lost in thought again."

Shaking her head, Kagome looked over at Kikyou, only realizing then that she had been blankly staring at the far wall. She noticed how there was one smooth stone in the center of a cluster of rough, jagged stones all pieced together to form the wall itself, and shook her head violently to shake such thoughts from her mind. They did her no good, instead simply depressing her further.

For once, memories of her father brought Kagome Higurashi no comfort. She had not thought such a reality possible…

"I'm just very tired," she finally replied as she realized that the older woman was giving her a harsh, appraising stare, no doubt trying to decipher what had her younger sister so preoccupied on this her wedding day.

Yet Kikyou accepted the reply and simply nodded with a sigh of understanding and closed her eyes momentarily. "As am I. I can't remember the last time I had a peaceful night's rest…but this nightmare you and I have lived is almost over, sister, and once I'm Queen I'll make sure you're happy and that no one speaks against either of us again."

As much as she appreciated the gesture, knowing that it was meant as an offer of comfort and love, Kagome had to hold back the urge to spit out the reality that while Kikyou's nightmare was perhaps ending her own was just beginning; the nightmarish reality of living her entire life worlds away from the man she loved, with another in her life and in her bed.

Unwittingly Kagome shuddered at the image of Kouga trying to kiss her the way Inuyasha had. She just couldn't think of kissing, touching, or holding any man but Inuyasha, or any other man doing the same to her…and she was certain she could not give Kouga the tenderness he deserved for all of his kindness to her.

Such a thought did nothing to assuage her guilt.

"He deserves so much better than me and what I can give him," she muttered, thinking of the wolf with his shining blue eyes and merry laughter that rang like the chimes of church bells on a clear afternoon. He was still a somewhat smooth stone.

"What did you say?" Kikyou opened her eyes and turned slightly in her seat to face her sister, though she was careful to move slow enough so as not to disturb the pins that were carefully being placed in her hair. She was not in the mood to have to start all over again nor was she really that excited about being stabbed harshly in the scalp, and a harsh, sudden movement would result in one of the two, if not both, of the inevitable outcomes.

Kagome blinked, not having realized that she'd spoken aloud. She would have to be more careful. "It was nothing...just me talking to myself again." She shrugged and tried to put a smile on her face, but stopped when she knew it would look as artificial as the false kindness that had existed between herself and Kagura. "You look beautiful, Kikyou," she finally offered as an olive branch for being unable to smile on her sister's wedding day.

The older woman was able to manage a genuine smile at that, her eyes softening tenderly as she gazed at Kagome steadily. "As do you. No doubt Bankotsu will be falling all over himself when he sees you in that gown." She cocked an eyebrow knowingly. "He had it made for you, right?"

"Yes," Kagome blushed again at the thought of the Eastern King, though for once his dark, seductive eyes, broad muscular shoulders, chorded biceps, and rich, raven black hair that was always pulled back into that long braid did nothing to distract her lamenting heart.

Absentmindedly she smoothed out an unseen wrinkle in the skirts of her stunning blue and white gown, glancing at the full-length mirror on the other side of the room, twirling slightly as she observed her figure, taking any small distraction she could get.

Immodestly, the dress was stunning.

The darker blue spirals of silk throughout the lighter blue fabric gave it an exotic look, making Kagome herself seem otherworldly, the white satin around the waist sewn in such a place as to make her slim waist look even smaller, the white around the neckline accenting the bust while the skirts, like always, made her hips look larger as well, giving her much more generous curves...the kind that women always tried to appear to have.

Even in her sour mood Kagome couldn't help but smirk slightly at that thought.

The sleeves were her favorite part of the gown, with the striped blue and white satin, the fabric draping, as it always did, over her knuckles, everything accented by the sheer, transparent veil of fabric sewn onto either shoulder and draping out behind her along with over her hands, following the contours of her sleeves while also taking their own path to the floor to follow behind her as she walked.

Kagome had no doubt she would be the envy of every woman at court on that day of days...so why couldn't she manage to find happiness in that?

Twirling again in front of the mirror, watching the generous skirts billow out as the sleeves extended to follow her in a wide circle, she thought about the look of pure jealousy that had crossed Inuyasha's face when she'd told him that the beautiful gown was from Bankotsu.

Unfortunately that brought an onslaught of other memories, and Kagome recalled the feel of his hard body as he held her close on several different occasions, her cheek against his chest, his chin a pleasantly heavy weight on her head. His fingers were always so soft and just as gentle as he ran them through her hair...

He had invaded her mind, and Kagome couldn't get him out. He was everywhere all at once, pulling at her heart, tugging at her soul, calling to her to come to him, to never leave his side...

"Inuyasha..." She whispered his name aloud, but so softly that not even Kikyou, in her preoccupation with other matters, heard.

His silver hair gleaming in the light of dawn, his eyes mirroring the colors of the sky...his smile, shy and uncertain, so rare and yet so treasured by her...his confident posture and fiery temper that hid a much softer, unsure personality...a man that was both King and lost little boy at the same time...

_Inuyasha!_

Kagome's heart cried for him. She needed his presence, and she knew that so long as he was apart from her she would never be completely content.

The maids finished braiding her hair, and Kikyou sighed in relief as she was finally allowed to get to her feet, having sat for so long that she had been forced to find and use every ounce of patience in her being so as to avoid snapping out at one of her maids, or even at Kagome, in her frustration at the painfully slow and tedious process.

But as she glanced in the mirror before her she knew it had been worth it, and nodded her head with a smirk of satisfaction.

As the two servants went to retrieve the veil that would complete her ensemble (she was already wearing the elaborate gown), Kikyou turned to look at Kagome with a smile, but it instantly faded as she saw, with horror, her normally strong-minded, strong-willed sister standing rigid with her back towards her, her hands clenched at her sides and her entire body shaking in earth-shattering quakes.

"Kagome!" The older woman exclaimed without thinking, concern etched into her voice. She moved toward her sister and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, to which the younger woman flinched before relaxing slightly into the touch.

Falling back on memories of what they used to do to comfort one another, Kikyou wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and allowed the younger girl to lean back and rest her head against Kikyou's shoulder...but the shaking didn't stop. In response, the older woman squeezed tighter, rocking back and forth slightly. "Dear sister, what's troubling you? You look so ill and pale..."

Kagome barely heard Kikyou's voice, clinging to it as her salvation amidst so much inner turmoil. This was her reward, after all, for giving up the man she loved: the gratitude and love of her older sister, who she had always adored so much.

But how could she answer such a question? She was so tired of lying, and yet the truth would stagger her sister and ruin this day and all the days to come...and then all that Kagome had already sacrificed would have been for nothing.

"I'm afraid..." She finally replied, which was true...to a point. She was afraid of how she was going to live when Inuyasha was no longer in her life; afraid that her normally strong constitution would waver without his loving gaze and comforting words in her times of need. Afraid that Kouga's love would not be enough, and that she would slowly waste away to be nothing but a shell of a woman.

In short, she was afraid to live without him.

Dear God above, how had she come to love him so much in such a short time? It had all happened so suddenly. One moment she had found him annoying and arrogant, and the next she had been so passionately in love with him she could barely breathe in his presence.

Kikyou squeezed slightly, trying to offer physical comfort as she tried to comprehend what her sister meant by saying that she was afraid. What was there to fear now? The Hell…the nightmare…was almost over, wasn't it?

"Don't worry, Kagome," she finally began, "We'll be apart only by the distance between us. You've reminded me of the joys of having a sister, and I have no intention of leaving you to be alone in the North. I'll write to you every day, and find excuses to visit you and bring you to visit me as often as I can." She sighed, leaning forward to rest her head on Kagome's, who was slightly shorter than her. "If I could take it back I would. I was foolish to arrange such an engagement that would put you so far from me and you so far from our family."

Closing her eyes, trying to absorb the comfort in those words and ignore the harsher reminders of her reality, Kagome shuddered and closed her eyes, a solitary tear flowing out the corner of her left eye. "To think that I've been strong every day until now," she muttered, "And yet now, of all times, I am afraid." She grimaced and growled inwardly at herself. "I'm a weak, ignorant, stupid fool."

Blinking several times, Kikyou comprehended what she was hearing before turning Kagome to face her, placing her palm on Kagome's cheek, noting the way the younger girl leaned into the caress as though desperate for any touch of affection.

"Fear does not make us weak, Kagome," she stated firmly, seeing the younger woman snort in disbelief, causing her to harden her expression slightly. "It's true! Fear makes us stronger. Fear of what will come if we do not act...fear of what we will lose...it gives us the strength and the courage to move forward." She smiled softly. "To fear means we care. I find that comforting."

Her stare was blank as Kagome looked at Kikyou, taking all her words and turning them over in her mind as she tried to draw a meaning from what she was hearing. "Does that mean you're afraid too, Kikyou?"

The older woman sighed and looked away, towards the open doors leading out onto the balcony, her eyes glazing over in memory. "I've been afraid for so long that sometimes I think I've been afraid all of my life. Ever since I abandoned that innocent man to such a cruel fate, I've looked over my shoulder every minute of every day half expecting God to strike me down as punishment for such a sin." She closed her eyes. "I had promised to marry that man; we were as good as married...and I abandoned him in his time of need all for fear of what would happen to me if I did go fight on his behalf."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So in that sense fear was a bad thing...it kept you from the man you loved."

"I suppose. But Kagome," the sisters locked gazes again, "For every story like that there are others where fear plays a part in saving someone's life or giving them the strength to live on. And I know that's true with you. You are such a compassionate person that you care for everyone and everything all at once." She smiled sadly and gathered Kagome to her once more, pulling the girl's head down to rest on her shoulder and stroking her hair lightly (though she was careful not to ruin all of Yuka's hard work). "Those who love the most, it is said, have the most to lose...and that would mean at any given moment you, probably more than any of us, have much to lose. I am sorry for such a burden, but also know it's what makes you who you are. I admire you for that, Kagome, and I respect you. You are a better person than I could ever hope to be."

Perhaps it was the spell her sister's deep, velvety voice had always been able to spin over her head, or perhaps it was the genuine honesty and love in her words, but either way Kagome felt an honest smile curving up the corners of her lips, and without thinking she wrapped her arms around Kikyou's slim frame, pulling the woman tightly to her as she exhaled a long, slow breath.

"Thank you, sister," she whispered. "Thank you."

It was worth it, she decided…all of her sacrifices…they were worth it to hear such words from the woman she loved so much. She would do anything to keep her safe and happy.

Stepping back slightly, Kikyou's face lit up suddenly. "I have an idea. Wait here and close your eyes."

Kagome arched an eyebrow, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu as she obeyed, hearing Kikyou call out for one of her maids to retrieve what she mysteriously called 'the box'…whatever that meant.

"I was going to give this to you this afternoon in front of everyone at the banquet following the wedding. I meant it to be a public gesture of my gratitude for all you have done for me, though it could never really convey what I feel…but I think it would be better suited if I gave it to you now, and then you could wear it today in the wedding. After all, it matches your gown perfectly."

Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly in anticipation as she thought about what her sister could possibly be presenting her with. A brooch, perhaps? Or an expensive scarf or fan from the Indies?

But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when Kikyou told her to open her eyes.

The same maid who had earlier come to Inuyasha's room looking for Kagome was now holding a large mahogany box with the lid folded back on several hinges to reveal what was inside.

A stunning crown of polished silver rested on a bed of purple velvet, gleaming at Kagome as it caught the light of the sun cascading in through the windows to contrast with the yellows and oranges of the fire crackling in the great hearth.

It was a very feminine design, more in the style of a circlet than the crowns of the Kings, which circled the entire head in tall crests and points. The silver started in a gradual rise near the back and slowly grew until it was a generous height, climaxing where it would rest on the center of the wearer's forehead. There were five places where the crown rose sharply into a pointed peak, with two matching pairs of equal heights on each side, the fifth peak in the middle standing alone as the largest.

The polished silver alone would have been enough to bring tears to Kagome's eyes, but there was more. For each peak, resting in the center, there was a generously cut diamond-shaped sapphire, and like the crests the sapphires grew larger as they moved toward the center, the one in the middle the largest jewel Kagome had ever accepted as her own.

Outlining each sapphire from tip to tip were shining, beautifully cut round diamonds, and as if that weren't enough, there was also a long line of diamonds that ran from one sapphire to the next, the line growing wider and then narrower as it followed the design of the crown itself, dwindling and then disappearing completely as it reached the back of the crown on either side, where the silver was connected by a simple, thin curve that would rest on the back of the head and most likely be hidden by hair anyway.

Clearly, whoever had made the masterpiece knew their craft very well, for the crown was perfect for a woman with long hair that usually fell loosely down over her neck and back, everything about it drawing one's attention to the center rather than the sides or the back. It was a simple design, to be sure, for normally crowns held more than just two types of stones, and they were also usually made of gold, not silver, but to Kagome, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Kikyou…I…" Her breath came out in a rush of air as she gaped at the beautiful crown before her, knowing it had to be worth a small fortune. "What is this for?"

The older woman smiled happily at her sister's reaction, turning Kagome to face the full-length mirror behind her as she spoke. "While I was designing my crown, I decided I wanted to do something for you. So I spoke with Kouga to make sure there were no rules about this sort of thing in the North and then had a crown made for you, knowing exactly what you like because of the kind of jewelry you always wear. It's simple and elegant, but still stunning...just like you."

Kagome watched the reflections in the mirror move behind her as Kikyou brought her maid over to stand before them while not blocking the mirror itself. "But I still don't understand…what is this for?"

"Well, if you like, this can be your crown when you are made Queen of the North. You see?" She indicated the case. "It is kept in a case with purple velvet…the color of royalty. But even if you want a different crown for your coronation day, you can still wear it today since it matches your gown perfectly. Kouga gave his permission for you to wear a crown, as though you are already a Queen."

Slowly, with a great show of dramatic ceremony, Kikyou took the masterpiece of glistening sapphires, shimmering diamonds, and sparkling silver in her hands and placed it on Kagome's head, arranging her hair appropriately so that it rested on her head as though it had been made for her and her alone.

It was stunning…and it truly did match her gown (and personality) perfectly.

Without thinking, Kagome reached up and touched the tips of her fingers to the side of the crown, feeling the smooth silver under her fingertips and sighing in unintentional pleasure. She had never owned anything so beautiful in her entire life.

Kikyou smiled at the reaction and leaned in to whisper in her sister's ear affectionately. "It's about time you started thinking of yourself as the Queen you are going to be, Kagome." Their eyes met in the reflections of the mirror. "You are my sister, and together we shall be the most revered Queens this country has ever seen; noble, beautiful, and kind."

Swallowing, Kagome felt her emotions warring within her breast. A part of her wanted to smile at such a thought, the idea of being a Queen alongside her sister suddenly seeming like a marvelous idea, but the other part of her, the part ruled by her heart, hated the reminder that, in order to be Queens together, first Kikyou had to marry Inuyasha.

The man she loved.

What a situation she found herself in…

There was the sound of a loud knock on the door, and both women started out of their private thoughts as Miroku called through to them in a confident voice. "Is the bride almost ready?"

Kikyou laughed in spite of herself. "Yes…I'll be ready in a few minutes. But there's no major rush, is there?"

"It's later than you may realize. Don't forget, my lady, that you also have the procession before the wedding. The people have already begun lining the roads."

"Of course; I'll be ready to leave soon. Thank you, my lord."

Miroku chose not to respond to that, but Kagome could hear his hasty footsteps as he made a hasty retreat, no doubt back to his or Inuyasha's rooms to finalize the plans for the day.

As was appropriate and proper, Kikyou and her wedding party would process throughout a path that Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Miroku had mapped out for the past few weeks, making it hit several designated villages so that the poorer general public would be able to get a glimpse of their future Queen and take some part in such a grand ceremony, even if they were not high enough in station to warrant an invitation to the actual wedding.

Such a reality meant business was booming for all of the innkeepers in the nearby villages as people journeyed from all over the country, filling every room in every inn, so that they could get up early on the day of the wedding and line the roads to glimpse a small piece of such a lavish, extravagant ceremony...the only window they had into a world which they would never be a part of.

Inuyasha and his party, which consisted of many noble lords and dukes, along with, naturally, Bankotsu, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, would start the procession, with the King leading the way, followed, in order of greatest to least importance, by his entourage of men. Even Henry VIII would be in the parade as he was Inuyasha's "most honored" royal guest. Then, after the last man had left the courtyard of the castle, Kikyou's procession would begin, but in the opposite order, starting with the least important and ending with herself. Placing the bride and groom at opposite ends of the procession was supposed to guarantee that neither would glimpse each other before the actual ceremony took place since that was considered bad luck and an omen of unfavorable things to come.

Technically Kikyou had been told that to be proper Katharine of Aragorn would have to ride just before her as she was the second-most important person in the entourage, being the wife of Henry VIII. But after Henry himself had instructed that Anne Boleyn was to be placed in an equal position to Katharine, which ruined all laws of proper etiquette, Kikyou had decided to skirt the rules once more and instructed that Kagome would be riding at her side at the end of the procession.

It was a huge honor, and one that had shocked Kagome since it basically sent the message to the public that Kagome was Kikyou's equal. After so many years of being rivals, suddenly the older sister, in the one moment when she could gloat in ultimate triumph, was instead choosing to share the glory.

Such a reality made it difficult for Kagome to remain unhappy and bitter about the wedding…but that didn't mean such feelings went away. They just turned even sourer as she was wracked with guilt.

Crossing her arms, Kagome turned to watch as one of Kikyou's maids put the final touch on the bride, placing her long, flowing veil over her head, a modest circlet sitting in the place where the crown of a Queen would eventually rest; but for now something else was required to keep the veil elevated so that it fell into all the right places.

Leave it to Kikyou to choose a veil that required a crown to look correct.

As the transparent fabric fell over her sister's face, Kagome couldn't help but shudder, feeling as though a large stone door had just been slammed shut, sealing her fate, and the fate of everyone around her, for good. The love of her life slipped just a little further through her fingers, and Kagome knew the moment he vowed "I do" in the church later that day what little grip she still had on him would vanish completely.

Her stone was chipped just a little more.

"Well…how do I look?" Kikyou asked, appearing suddenly nervous as she met Kagome's gaze, twirling delicately and carefully, not wanting to disturb any of the carefully placed pins or stitches anywhere on her body that had been used to give her the perfect wedding ensemble.

That lump that was becoming far too familiar returned, and Kagome swallowed as her eyes looked up and down her sister's twirling figure, knowing only one word could be used, and wishing suddenly with all her heart that Kikyou could be just a little less beautiful.

But she wasn't.

Instead, she was stunning; befitting of the title of the most beautiful woman in the country. There would be no doubt of that reality after today, when everyone saw her process through the villages and then take her vows in the great church of the West where Inutaisho had married his first wife.

The gown itself was spun of a deep gold satin, and Kagome wondered if perhaps the gown had been made by the same people who had done her own as there were the silhouettes of flowers sewn into the skirts and bust of the dress, though Kikyou's designs were more obvious than Kagome's spirals as they were done in an off-white satin.

Her sleeves, normally tight, looked like they were almost stuffed as they poofed out around her arms starting from the top shoulder seam down to her elbow, where the fabric then fell loosely over her knuckles, though the style from the elbow down was still much tighter than Kagome's dramatically draping sleeves. Three rings of off-white silk circled the sleeves as well, one at the top of the shoulder, one at the elbow, and one at the end seam over the fingers.

Rather than the usual white silk or velvet outline at the waistline, there were instead ten strands of pearls stacked together and held by thin white strings in several unseen places along the waist (Kagome knew they were there only because she had seen the tailors tying them earlier that morning), making a wide line that would appear attached by any person standing further than ten feet away. Four more such lines consisting of ten pearl strands fell down the skirts to the floor, one on each hip and then one in the front and back, respectively, of Kikyou's waist. As she stood still they were silent, but Kagome knew that when she would move they would create a gentle swishing sound.

The neckline, which was done in Kikyou's usual style of being low, but not so low that it was considered immodest, was also outlined by pearls, and a long strand of pearls was looped four times around her neck, with three of those strands hugging her throat while the fourth fell down to dangle suggestively above her modest amount of cleavage.

Just as she had announced so long ago on that journey along the road, she had outlined her gown in white pearls to represent virtue and virginity. Virtue, in the strict sense, Kikyou did not have, nor was she a virgin…but what was one more lie on top of all the others?

Kagome knew her sister would be carrying a bouquet of yellow and cream colored roses, which would match the rose petals that Kagome had instructed to be lining the red carpet leading from the front of the church through to the alter where…she swallowed at the thought…where Inuyasha would be waiting. She also knew that the crown Kikyou had designed was similar in shape and style to that of Kagome's, though it was made of gold rather than silver, there were seven crests instead of five that were all slightly larger, and that it was complete with two shades of wealthy red jewels (rubies and garnets) and was accented in several different ways by square-cut diamonds.

When the wedding was over and Kikyou turned to face everyone with her veil pulled away to reveal her beautiful face and her masterfully designed crown, she would leave the crowd speechless and in awe.

"Kagome?" Kikyou raised an eyebrow slightly in question as she chuckled nervously, clearly assuming the worst reasons for her sister's long stretch of silence. "What do you think?"

Shaking her head, Kagome forced a false smile onto her face, pasting it down so hard she was confident it would remain firmly in place for the rest of the day while she would have to accept the compliments of all for her planning of the wedding, along with complimenting the bride and groom on what a handsome couple they made.

"You look like…" She swallowed. "You look like a Queen."

* * *

Everywhere she went Kikyou was greeted by boisterous, excited cheering and applause, which made Kagome's heart soar in spite of her inner grief. It was the public's way of saying to the new bride that they accepted her and welcomed her into their hearts, which provided massive relief since up until that moment neither Higurashi sister had been sure of whether or not Kikyou would be welcome. 

The procession moved through its designated path without incident, each horse and rider finding his or her way back to the cathedral, everyone lowering their heads in respect for Kikyou as she passed, noting, with surprise, the woman at her side who looked as though she were her double.

It would be said in years to come that the lady Kikyou shined radiantly in her gown of yellow and gold, and that none but her sister could possibly compare in beauty or grace.

Yet even with the silver and white crown upon her head adorned with such rich sapphires, there was no mistaking who the real Queen was that day, for while Kikyou's back was straight and tall with pride as she waved to her adoring audience, Kagome's head was lowered in pain as she tried to withhold her tears, knowing that each step her horse took drew her one step closer to the moment when she would lose her love forever.

People commented on the beauty of the two women at the end of the procession, knowing they were witnessing, in person, the famous Higurashi sisters who were renowned for their beauty, charm, and wit, and who had both captured the eyes and hearts of the court.

But the younger woman looked so sad, they all voiced softly, and whispers of how Kikyou was the better choice for the crown, proud and confident as she was, reached Kagome's ears even as she tried to smile each time they reached a new crowd of faces…and knowing she must look awful indeed for such a response from the crowd, since lately she had been the one everyone thought to be strong and confident.

Not that this was the first time Kikyou had been called her superior, and so, used to such treatment, Kagome just inclined her head in respectful acceptance of their attention, knowing their bowed heads were not for her but for Kikyou, and also understanding that things would never be the same between the two sisters again as the older woman moved ever closer to the moment when she would be truly placed above Kagome in the eyes of God and the entire country.

As Inuyasha's wife.

As they passed through the final village, which butted up against the walls of Sesshoumaru's castle, Kagome could hear the mighty organ inside the church itself belting out glorious chords and notes in harmonious melodies reserved strictly for wedding days. The unique music drifted through the great wooden doors which had been thrown open to welcome the fresh air and sunny disposition of the day, piercing the air which was so full of tension and promise for the future that anyone could have cut it with the dullest of knives.

It was as though the constant prayers and good wishes had summoned the angels themselves, for Kagome could have sworn she almost felt an otherworldly presence as she halted her horse by the great cathedral, dismounting and smoothing the skirts of her gown with shaking hands. A slight wind blew through the courtyard, and Kagome almost felt a momentary sense of peace in her heart as the breeze rustled her hair and caressed her face.

She could almost imagine her father at her side putting an arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear to smile and be merry, promising that it would all work out in the end.

"I just don't see how it can this time, papa," she sighed, glancing up at the sky, dotted with puffy white clouds moving lazily by.

The sound of murmured conversation could be heard from within, and Kagome could picture perfectly in her mind the rows upon rows of dignitaries and lords, with their wives at their sides, leaning towards one another to comment on the beauty of the day or the lovely decorations provided by Kagome, Rin, and Sango.

By now Inuyasha and the others would be in place waiting…

Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried desperately to slow her rapidly beating heart, knowing if it were that fast already she didn't stand a chance when she actual walked into the church and saw Inuyasha waiting at the end of the aisle.

She chuckled to think that perhaps that would prove to be her salvation. She could stop the wedding if her heart beat fast enough to cause her to swoon…

"Welcome, my lady." A soft feminine voice wafted towards Kagome on the wind, ruining the fantasy of Inuyasha rushing to catch her in his strong arms as she fell, and she turned to see what appeared to be a middle-aged nun carrying a long cloak of gold and ermine draped over her extended arms.

It was the ceremonial robe that had been prepared for several weeks specifically for Kikyou's coronation. The women had begun weaving it together the instant the bride had selected the colors for her dress, and ever since Kagome had been receiving reports on its' progress, from the moment the first threads had been connected to the time it had arrived two days prior in a mahogany case lined with purple silk.

It seemed that everything pertaining to royalty, Kagome mused, was kept in a mahogany chest lined with some form of purple fabric. Even Kikyou had felt the need to keep the crown Kagome now wore on her head in a case with a purple pillow, and Rin would soon carry Kikyou's crown into the church on a pillow of purple and gold.

But first the soon-to-be Queen had to be given her royal cloak of gold, the ermine which outlined the fabric signifying that it belonged to a royal since in their country no one but members of the royal family were allowed to adorn their clothing with ermine…a luxury Kikyou had been sure to use since she had first become engaged to Inuyasha and given the right to wear the white fur.

Kagome smirked sardonically as she recalled the way her older sister had many of her gowns lined with ermine several months ago…ever the one to make subtle and yet obvious public statements of her new position of authority.

With Kagome and all of the other women watching, the nun slowly and reverently, almost ceremonially, unfurled the massive cloak, walking around behind Kikyou as she placed it over the young woman's shoulders, a second, younger nun stepping forward to tie the heavy garment with strings of velvet at Kikyou's chest, adjusting her necklace of pearls to drape over the strings rather than being pressed under the weight against her skin.

Then, together, the two women, dressed in their black and white habits (looking very humble and lowly compared to the finery of Kikyou's gown and accessories) fixed the cloak of gold behind the bride in a long train that extended nearly fifteen feet along the ground. And finally, in a great show of ceremony, the two nuns, in perfect unison, made the sign of the cross at Kikyou's back, moved around to stand before Kikyou, crossed themselves again, and then bowed before the woman who would soon be crowned their Queen.

Smiling regally, as though the crown were already on her head, Kikyou motioned for them to rise by touching the tops of their heads with the tips of her fingers. They offered her the pure, grateful smiles expected of women who had devoted themselves to God, muttered one more blessing, and then stepped away, back into the shadows of the church and out of the limelight once more.

Extending her right hand, Kikyou nodded to show she was ready to receive her bouquet of flowers, and Rin responded instantly by stepping away from the circle of women with the arrangement of yellow and cream colored roses, giving them to the expectant bride. The wife of Sesshoumaru then proceeded to retrieve a matching bouquet from a nearby cart for each of the ten women, including Sango, who would process into the church first.

Finally, once every woman (save for Kagome, who would be behind Kikyou holding her cloak off the ground) had received her bouquet, Rin nodded to say that she was ready to receive the crown, and one of the nuns from before appeared reverently carrying the pillow which supported the crown, handing it off to Rin with a nod, making a sign over the crown and murmuring a prayer before stepping away once again.

Turning around to face Kikyou and the circle of women once more, everyone waited for the sign to move, but, surprisingly, before motioning for everyone to move into their positions to process (just as they had rehearsed several times the day before), the Queen of the West did something unexpected: she fell gracefully into a deep curtsy, somehow managing to balance the magnificent crown in her left hand as she held her skirts away from her feet in her right, her head bowed elegantly and respectfully.

All the other women gaped momentarily, clearly as surprised as Kagome by the unexpected gesture of supplication and respect, but slowly Rin's action started a chain reaction as each woman in turn dropped into a curtsy, their heads bowing and their eyes closing reverently.

Beside her Sango also curtsied and, not wanting to appear disrespectful, Kagome slowly lowered her own head and curtsied low, pulling her skirts out behind her so she would not trip, feeling a small amount of bile rise in the back of her throat as she recalled the vow she had made to Inuyasha in the rose gardens so long ago.

She would never bow before Kikyou, she had said.

_You said many things back then_, an inner voice reminded her. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the thought.

Finally, feeling she had paid enough respect to her sister, Kagome rose back to her full height and met Kikyou's gaze, waiting for the signal to take her place. For the briefest instant she thought she saw a flicker of fear and trepidation in her older sister's eyes, but the look was gone just as fast as it appeared, and Kagome assumed she had imagined the whole thing, though she was reminded of what Kikyou had said earlier about fear, and how it gave a person strength.

Perhaps Kikyou was using her fear to do just that now.

Unfortunately, Kagome thought, such a theory didn't work in her situation as her own fear stemmed from grief, and not from nerves or trepidation about things to come, and as such it could not offer her any needed strength or comfort. Her fear was the fear of being lonely…the fear that her heart would break as soon as her bond with Inuyasha was forcibly cut by the knife of distance that would be placed between them.

What if he forgot her? What if she faded away into the back of his memories as he grew accustomed to being married to her sister? He had loved her once…what if he loved Kikyou again? What if she was doomed to forever more pine away for a man who had long since forgotten their beautiful summer together?

What if the winter never again turned back over to spring?

_Inuyasha…_

As the organ music faded away to be replaced by the song of a boy choir singing a version of _If Ye Love Me_, all the women moved into their places in their single-file line and began processing into the church carrying their own matching bouquets of flowers and led by a proud Sango, who looked radiant in her gown of white outlined by green velvet, her long brown hair falling loosely down to her waist in generous curls that had taken hours to create, her warm brown eyes gleaming with intelligence.

Outside of Kagome and Rin, Sango had the greatest honor as the one at the head of the bride's procession into the church…it had been a favor to Kagome, since Kikyou had admitted to having no friends she wished to give such an honor to. It was clear that whatever friendship she had once shared with the lady Kaguya had disappeared as the woman was not even in the wedding party, and had been placed, purposefully, in one of the pews near the back of the church.

From within there was an instant hush as the audience saw Sango appear, and Kagome swallowed down her lump of pain as she moved to pick up the end of Kikyou's long train, lifting it into the air and stepping back a few more paces so that the entire cloak was lifted off the ground and appeared to be floating through the air.

This was the greatest honor Kikyou could bestow upon her sister…to carry her train down the aisle on her wedding day…supposedly the happiest day of Kikyou's life…the day when she would marry the love of Kagome's life.

_Inuyasha!_ Her heart cried out again not for the first, nor the last, time.

A tear suddenly fell down her cheek, and Kagome sniffed, hastily wiping it away before anyone could notice. She could not cry. She had promised herself she would not cry…she had promised…

They moved closer to the doors of the church as one by one the ten women carrying the bouquets disappeared into the church, their footsteps slowly fading into nothing, covered by the boy's choir singing up in the balcony.

As they had rehearsed, Rin stopped just shy of the threshold of the actual cathedral, still in view of those in the church if they cared to crane their heads and look, though Kikyou was still out of sight around the corner, and together the three remaining women waited for the signal to begin moving.

"Blessings upon you, my lady," the middle-aged nun offered kindly as she and the younger nun stood away from them, her face breaking into a smile as she bowed one last time. "May the lord grant you everlasting joy in your marriage, and through you may he grant the King many sons."

Kagome had been watching her sister to gauge her reaction to all that was happening, but at the mention of sons she nearly gagged at the image of Inuyasha holding Kikyou the way he had held her that night.

The thought of them sharing…of them doing…it had honestly never crossed her mind before then; at least, not nearly so vividly.

She could see in her mind what would happen that very evening; how following the boisterous banquet everyone would follow the new royal couple to their bedchambers, cheering them with blessings and well wishes while some of the men would make rather immodest jokes before finally watching the groom carry his new bride across the threshold into the room and shutting the door.

And then…then…

A sob cracked through her lips, and before she could wipe away her tears or muffle the sound all three women looked at her, and even Rin glanced to her left to see what was wrong.

"Kagome…" Kikyou arched an eyebrow and frowned in concern. "Sister, what is wrong?"

Kagome blushed. "I'm fine!" She exclaimed a little too quickly as she released the cloth of the cloak with one hand to fiercely wipe away her tears. "I'm just a little…overwhelmed. Don't worry, sister; you look lovely, and that's all that matters. No one will even notice me behind you."

Her words seemed to sway the two nuns, who just smiled kindly as they looked away, and even Kikyou simply nodded her head and looked forward once more, no doubt too worried about everything going well for herself to think about Kagome's troubles, but Kagome didn't miss the way Rin's gaze remained on her a few seconds longer than anyone else, her warm brown eyes soft and full of pity.

Gods above, Kagome groaned inwardly…did she know too? How many people actually knew, but were too polite to say anything?

The thought was nauseating and humiliating, not only for herself, but for Inuyasha and for Kikyou. If people knew that Kikyou's younger sister had been with the King before she had, what would they be thinking…? What would Kouga think of her if he knew the truth? Would he still want her as a wife? Would his pride allow him to marry a woman who was no longer…pure?

Before her thoughts could go any further, Kagome was pulled back to reality as the organ started up once again, though it was softer this time as it supported the boy's choir, which broke into a beautiful arrangement of _Ave Maria_.

That was the cue, and Rin began moving slowly forward, pausing slightly with each step as she had rehearsed so ardently the day before, and the sound of people rising to their feet could be heard as Kikyou stepped forward with Kagome matching her pace from behind, making sure the train of the cloak never touched the ground.

If it had been silent before as the wedding party had entered the cathedral, then now it was deathly quiet as the choir sang, and Kagome couldn't help but pale slightly as she rounded the corner to greet the sight before her.

Hundreds of unfamiliar pale faces stared back at her, or rather, at both her and Kikyou as they moved slowly down the aisle, which had been draped in purple velvet (again, for royalty) and then covered in yellow and cream colored rose petals, which had been crushed enough already to be releasing their sweet scent, mixing with the heady smell of incense to create a unique blend Kagome had never experienced before.

She wasn't sure if she particularly liked it. It was almost too sweet. But then again, she'd failed to consider the fact that the priests would be using incense.

Mistake number one, she mentally noted.

The tapestries that were normally hanging in the great hall and throne room of the castle had been moved into the church so that now there were images of Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father and the first High King of the country, in every corner of the church, creating something of a safe border around the new King and his soon-to-be-crowned Queen.

The tapestries on the sides were those of the entire family, with Inuyasha's mother and the two sons included, and then there were two hanging on either side of the alter at the head of the cathedral depicting the great King by himself, one of him in his human form with his white hair billowing out behind him on an invisible wind, his hand on the hilt of his sword, while the other was of him in his demon form with the mighty white dog baring its fangs.

But there was clearly a large gap between those two tapestries which Kagome had arranged on purpose for, unbeknownst to Inuyasha or Kikyou, Sesshoumaru and Rin had commissioned a tapestry depicting the new royal couple as their wedding gift. It was currently rolled tightly and hanging from the ceiling discretely, but would be unfurled the moment the priest pronounced the couple to be officially married.

Kagome swallowed. That would be the most painful moment of all.

The closer they drew to the alter the more familiar the faces became, and Kagome smiled kindly at Hojo and his family, along with Shippou, who was standing on the bench of the pew so he could see. She inclined her head towards a few more friendly acquaintances, still managing to be proper despite the fact that her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces with each step, but instantly felt her lips curve downward into a frown as she passed Naraku, who had that disconcerting smirk on his face, his long brown hair billowing out around him, his posture straight and confident, as though he were a man who knew he'd won some secret battle.

Kagome shuddered, trying not to think of what that secret battle was, or what it could mean if Kikyou had indeed lost.

Suddenly, for some strange reason, she saw a silver axe glinting in the sunlight, and her beautiful sister's face covered with a blindfold, her hair wrapped in a tight bun. The axe was raised into the air, and then began falling…falling…

Kagome jolted, unsure of where that image had come from as she immediately forced her gaze away from Naraku's dark and penetrating eyes, his smirk something that would haunt her dreams for a long time to come.

Would Kikyou ever be truly safe and content? For that matter, Kagome mused, would she? Or would she be doomed to forever more worry about the woman and what could happen if someone should find out what she had done.

Trying to force such thoughts from her mind, Kagome's eyes drifted forward as they approached the first several rows, momentarily catching the eye of her mother, who stood proudly with Souta at her side in the first pew on the right, King Henry and his court taking up the first three pews on the left. The King had a ridiculously happy smile on his face, demonstrating his love of pomp and ceremony, and Kagome had to resist the urge to shake her head in amazement.

It was rather frightening how accurate some of the rumors had been about him. He was a man with boyish delights and pleasures, and clearly loved being a King.

As they passed the representation of the English Court (for Kagome knew it was much larger but that not all of the nobility had been able to make the overseas journey), Kagome couldn't help but catch the eye of Anne Boleyn, who stared back with confidence, as though daring her to look away in disapproval.

She wasn't exactly beautiful with her thin, waspish waist, pale face, and scrawny arms, but her back was always straight, and her dark, mysterious eyes always gleamed with intelligence as they issued a challenge to anyone who dared meet them directly. Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for her just as much as she felt sorry for Queen Katharine, who was standing, ironically, next to Anne in the pew in front of hers, with her large, square headdress in the Spanish style, her face wrinkled even as makeup tried to hide what the years had done to her complexion.

They were two completely different women, one demure and obedient while the other challenged the constraints of society and dared anyone to say she as a woman was inferior. One came from a long line of royalty, the daughter of Isabella of Spain, taught from the day of her birth how to be proper and regal and yet kind, while the other came from a family that had fought its way into nobility through scandal and skillfully planned marriage connections. One was staunchly Catholic while the other was interested in the new ideas of Martin Luther.

They were entirely different, and in a perfect world had been meant for entirely different destinies. Yet fate had thrown them together, with one woman usurping the other for the crown of a Queen…and they both suffered for it.

Katherine suffered the loss of the man she had loved and been faithful to for so many years, while Anne was forced to constantly fight an uphill battle against a people who did not accept her.

Shaking her head to clear it, Kagome finally managed to break away from that haunting gaze…those tragically beautiful eyes…and look forward once more, towards her own destiny, which also involved heartbreak and sadness.

Before her, dressed in his outfit of white and gold, stood Inuyasha, his matching cloak billowing out around him and cascading down the five steps that lead to the alter in a stream of gold fabric. His hair had been brushed to a sheen, looking soft in the light that penetrated through the multi-colored stained glass windows of the church, and Kagome felt that girlish need to reach out and touch it rise up within her gut.

Unable to look at him directly, she instantly forced herself to look to his left, where Kouga stood on the third step down on the same side of the alter as the King, with Bankotsu, Kagura, and five of the ten women who had marched in carrying their bouquets on the opposite side. Sesshoumaru and Miroku stood with Inuyasha, Sango beside Miroku, a spot saved at Sesshoumaru's side for Rin, which she gracefully stepped into once she placed the crown in the center of the alter behind the priest, where it could be easily retrieved when the time came.

But while Kagome refused to look at him, the hanyou could not help but watch her, glancing over Kikyou entirely and noting instead the way that beautiful blue and white gown hugged every line and curve of Kagome's body. She looked pale, he noted, and he could smell the salt of unshed tears even through the intoxicating scent of roses and incense. His heart instantly went out to her, understanding how she was feeling, for such emotions were roiling within his own breast.

Kagome…his heart silently called out to her, and finally, as though hearing and answering in kind, she looked up and met his gaze, causing his heart to flutter and his stomach to clench.

She was so beautiful, with her hair framing her face where it fell in graceful curls over her shoulders, cascading in a wealth of curls down her back. Pearls, the same pearls he had given her so long ago as a gift for being his Summer Maiden, hung around her neck in a double strand, and the crown he'd known Kikyou was having made for her sat atop her head, giving her a regal, proud look.

The sapphires gleamed and the diamonds sparkled under the light of the sun cascading through the windows, and Inuyasha thought it caused her eyes to shine as well. He'd always felt there was almost a hint of deep blue within her dark, doe-like gaze, and that it always came through in glowing radiance whenever she wore blue, which meant that, thanks to the blue of the dress and the wealthy blue of the sapphires in her crown, he could see the blue very well that afternoon.

Kagome…so beautiful…he could still remember the way she had laughed in his ear as he had sprinted across the countryside, her insistent whispers tantalizing as they urged him to go faster.

His thoughts were stopped as he heard the choir and the organ cease producing music, and Inuyasha blinked as he became instantly aware of Kikyou slowly taking the steps to meet him at the top before the alter, Kagome bending over to arrange her sister's train on the stone stairs before stepping back and moving to stand beside Kouga, her betrothed.

She could sense that Inuyasha's eyes wanted to follow her as she moved to stand behind him, and Kagome felt tears spring anew in the corners of her eyes as she lowered her head to conceal her pain, knowing it would stand out amongst the joyful faces around her.

Once she was beside him, Kouga reached out and took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly, and Kagome felt herself come crashing back to reality as she flicked her gaze in his direction, wondering what had caused that spontaneous gesture of kindness and affection.

His blue eyes met her gaze steadily, for once his intention unreadable, and Kagome had the uncomfortable feeling he knew exactly what was going through her mind at that moment as she watched the priest take the hands of Inuyasha and Kikyou and join them before him, making several gestures and motions with his hands as he spoke the ancient, ritualistic marriage words.

Whether he knew or not, Kagome was grateful for the friendship Kouga offered in that moment, and she returned the pressure with equal force, if not a little more, knowing with his demon strength there was no risk of cutting off the circulation to his hand.

Time seemed to freeze and move too fast all at once, and Kagome could feel the love of her life slip through her fingers like water through a strainer. The words of the priest faded into the background of her mind as Kagome watched the back of Inuyasha's head, grateful that it was Kikyou's face she was looking at and not the hanyou King's.

That would have been too much.

Kikyou's expression was one of confidence mixed with an expected amount of nervousness and uncertainty, like any bride not feeling sure of herself until the "I dos" were spoken aloud for all witnesses to hear. She blinked rapidly, focusing on Inuyasha's handsome face, keeping her mask carefully in place as she inwardly felt her heart close off the part of her that had loved Onigumo, knowing this would forever more securely put that part of her life behind her.

There was no where left to go but forward, and with that thought in mind Kikyou Higurashi put a smile on her face for all to see.

Inuyasha felt a small part of his heart flutter as he saw that smile, the selfsame smile which had captured his heart in the first place, telling him that she still held a certain amount of the old power over him. It was as though she could weave a spell over his head with her deep voice, dark brown eyes, swan-like neck, delicate hands, and beautiful smile.

Perhaps, he inwardly thought, it would be better to give in to that spell then to spend the rest of his life wondering what it would have been like had he married Kagome instead.

It was strange that everyone should be so happy except for the bride, the groom, and the lonely sister standing off to the side who had planned the entire ceremony from the start. If anyone thought of it that way, they would have thought about how ridiculous it all seemed…and indeed it was.

But ridiculous as it may have been, no one spoke up; Kagome stood by holding the hand of a man she did not love as she watched her sister marry the love of her life, while Inuyasha vowed a lifetime of loyalty to a woman who, he knew, could never take the place of another. And Kikyou sighed in relief as she felt that her worries were at long last over with the utterance of two simple words: "I do".

So the wedding ceremony went as perfectly as any bride could have hoped. The tapestry was unraveled at just the right moment to the elicited delight of the audience and the shocked surprise of the newlyweds. The crown was at long last placed upon Kikyou's head and she was crowned High Queen.

And as the newly crowned Queen turned with her new husband on her arm to face the audience, who rose to their feet once more in boisterous congratulatory applause, Kikyou's triumph was complete and the Higurashi sister rivalry was finally ended as the older sister was officially recognized as the most powerful woman in the country.


	26. A Bargain Sealed

**Author's Notes:** I liiiiive! I'm so sorry for not getting an update, or a word for that matter, out to all of you sooner. Life just sort of snuck up on me, I'm afraid, and I had no time or ability to update for the past few weeks. First I started working, and that took a lot of my time, and then I went down to Eugene for the Oregon Bach Festival Youth Choral Academy, which lasts for eleven days, and there was no way I could write or update while there. I had wanted to get an update posted sooner, but had no time, so….I'm just really, really, really sorry. Can you all forgive me? I promise that now I'm home for good for a while, and the updates will become regular again. Thank you all for your patience.

I have so many announcements/comments! Wow! I don't really know where to begin! Um…

I suppose I can start by saying thank you to everyone for being so supportive of this story! The last chapter received over 120 reviews all by itself. I can't believe it! Such support brings tears to my eyes, since I never imagined in my wildest dreams receiving so much. Thank you!

However, on that note, I'm discovering that to be a popular author not only means you receive plenty of wonderful comments, but you also receive some of the more nasty reviews, and I have to ask all of you to follow Thumper's rule: if you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all. I mean that. I'm not against receiving constructive criticism, as I have stated before I believe that is the only way we grow, but that having been said I still had to delete a few reviews because they were very hurtful to me, calling me such things as stupid, and a small-brained idiot for allowing Inuyasha and Kikyou to get married. First off, it's my story so I can do what I want, and second, I promised at the beginning of the story that it would all work out, so I ask all of you doubters to go back and reread the prelude, okay? Okay…

Now that's over…

"The King's Mistress" has been officially nominated at Elimination for an award! That is so wonderful, and I thank all of you for your support! The voting has not begun yet, but I will let you know when it does, though again I'm not saying necessarily vote for my story, since there are several other stories out there that are good (including one by Rozefire…eeep…). Anyway, thanks for that!

And with that, I think I'm done for now! This chapter leaves off at something of a cliff-hanger, but the next chapter will be coming very soon, so you won't have to wait long for completion of the idea. Again, thank you for your patience, and enjoy!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Bargain Sealed

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_It's strange how recalling such an event can still have such an effect on me. One would think that, as time goes by, it would grow easier to think about that day, to describe it and turn it over in my mind. Yet it is not so._

_I am grateful that my newborn son, along with the typical matters of state, have been keeping me so occupied, for after writing about the wedding I was unable to eat for nearly two days and my sleep was disturbed by dreams of Kikyou, my beloved sister who brings such joy and such pain to mind whenever I envision her flawless beauty, or hear her velvety voice in my mind telling me that everything will be alright._

_How wrong she was. _

_I still have that crown she gave me; it is what I wore on my own wedding day, though I have not worn it since, for the pain is too great._

_Forgive me, sister…I never was as strong as you. I never could simply put something to the back of my mind and force myself to forget so that I could go on living, though I did try…many times... _

_But I forget myself._

_It was indeed a wedding unlike anything the country had ever seen before, and is still talked of today, though no longer in such a positive light. Everything occurred as it should have, with people sighing or laughing or crying or joyfully calling out well-wishes at exactly the right moments, the nobility dressed in their finest, the royalty looking God-like._

_Perfect…just like any bride would wish it to be…_

_Yet the bride was unhappy. I could tell that something troubled her, even as she put on a brave face throughout the banquet at dinner, graciously accepting the gifts offered from various noble families, along with Bankotsu, Kagura, and Sesshoumaru (Kouga would present his gift when we reached the North, as would I…it was meant to symbolize the union that would soon be forged between us). Beneath her calm exterior was something I could not quite place, though it was a shadow similar to regret, and I wondered if Kikyou was imagining her own true love, Onigumo, and how her life could have been so different had she simply decided to follow her heart, just as I found myself wondering the same thing as I was forced to watch the love of my life give himself to another for the rest of his life. _

_It would seem logical that I would have learned from those shadows on her face; that I would have recognized her own reluctance as mirroring my own, and rather than simply give up the man I loved I would have fought for him with all of my heart…but I did not. I thought, at the time, that it was the right thing to do, and unfortunately once I set myself down a path I rarely waver. It is one flaw in my personality that I cannot stand…not any more…not after all of the pain and loss it caused…_

* * *

The North was beautiful; the most wondrous place Kagome had ever seen. Tall, snow-capped mountains seemed to rise up everywhere, framing rolling meadows of deep green dotted in the pastel floral colors of early autumn, populated by humble villages every few dozen miles. It was not nearly as occupied as some of the other areas of the country, and Kagome found that she liked the solitude presented to her, along with the crisp air and the clear, deep blue streams that seemed to flow everywhere, sparkling as they reflected the light of the sun, which shone down brilliantly from the August sky. 

She could suddenly understand why Kouga adored his homeland so much, and why he felt so homesick whenever he was away. Even she, who was a newcomer, could already feel the pull of such a beautiful land that felt like it was ancient and rich in customs and tradition, as though there was a whispered voice just waiting around every corner to tell travelers of a story or a secret from a long-forgotten era.

And why shouldn't it feel that way? She mused. After all, their country had started in the North and slowly had grown to what it now was. Kagome found it ironic then that the birthplace of the country should now have the smallest number of people, and be regarded as it was: barbaric and out of date with the progress of the etiquette and customs of society.

Mankind was indeed fickle, she decided, always insisting on biting the hand that fed it.

They had been riding for several days, as usual presenting an impressive train of nobility atop magnificent steeds followed by carts and carriages filled with rich clothing and jewels, the usual number of people stopping their day's work for just a few hours so they could line the roads and watch their King and his court pass them by, the men nodding their heads, the women curtseying, and the children blowing silly little kisses.

But now their procession was different.

Now…they had a Queen.

And what a Queen she was.

Kagome no longer felt like she was the superior sister, riding beside Inuyasha as his Summer Maiden. Frankly, that title seemed rather childish and insignificant when compared to the mighty crown atop Kikyou's head, which she purposefully wore everywhere she went, the rubies and diamonds sparkling in the sun. Riding beside her new husband with her back straight and her head held high, she looked every inch the monarch she now was, sending a message to all who had spoken out against her, silently warning that such treatment would no longer be tolerated, while also nodding and smiling kindly at those she passed along the road, giving just enough calculated attention to leave behind her whispers of how beautiful and gracious their new Queen was.

The message was understood perfectly, for no one even dared go near their new Queen, save to ask for favors, and all rumors circling Kikyou and Naraku vaporized into the air like steam from a boiling pot of water, as though they had never existed, making all the torment Kagome had been forced through the past few months seem far away…and yet such pain and torture had never been closer to her heart.

Her heart still felt like it was being squeezed tightly, and her gut remained in tight, complex knots, making her feel queasy, her soul dampened with sorrow and her eyes clouded over with grief.

But this time there was a new culprit…one who had much easier access to Kagome's feelings, and who she could not ignore, no matter how hard she tried by distracting herself with the thought of finishing her duties to the court. No…this time the one twisting her heart and stabbing her soul was none other than the hanyou who was more precious to her than anything or anyone else in the entire world.

Unable to bear being beside the man she loved, who now seemed far away, separated from her by an invisible barrier, Kagome had taken to riding in between Sango and her brother Souta, who both seemed to understand her situation and were sympathetic in their looks and gestures of kindness, with Sango always offering up kind words and endearments to her friend while Souta glared at anyone who passed, warning them against doing anything that would make his beloved older sister unhappy. He'd grown up so much, she noticed as she looked at his profile, which was sharpening and becoming more defined, like a man's profile should be.

When had he grown up? When had she lost her dear little brother and gained a fierce knight and protector instead?

She sighed. His growing up was just another thing she had missed while in the process of giving up her own life and happiness all for the sake of the crown Kikyou now wore on her head.

Yet again, Kagome found herself asking whether or not it had all been worth it as she glanced with barely masked longing at Inuyasha's back, his silver hair blowing in the wind, knowing that his beautiful amber eyes were no doubt surveying the terrain about him with sharp interest, noting anything and everything they passed and putting it away in his mind for possible future necessity.

Shaking her head, she forced her attention once more back to the conversation going on between her friends, taking comfort in their presence, which formed something of a protective barricade around her. It wasn't much, but it was at least enough to keep her from falling completely into despair, and so Kagome found herself clinging to such a simple source of preservation as though it were the only remaining thread connecting her to the world she had come to know and love so much.

Thinking about the fact that soon she would have to give up such a life inevitably caused Kagome to think of her betrothed, who was sometimes nearby as well, smiling and growing more excited as he explained everything from childhood memories of running across the hills and climbing the mountains to the history of his home in vivid detail. But most of the time, such as then, he was required at the head of the procession of nobility in order to provide directions and guidance, and, strangely, Kagome found herself to be very relieved that he was not at her side, for whenever he was near his cheerful personality and beaming blue eyes did nothing more than serve to remind her of the difference between himself and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha…

Her love…her life…

Miroku was usually around as well, teasing Shippou playfully as the little kitsune rode proudly on his magnificent little gray pony, cracking jokes and flirting with Sango in a way that always brought a fierce blush to her cheeks, along with an occasional slip of the tongue or, more often than not, a slap to the face or a sharp reprimand.

Currently the lord was having a difficult time understanding the concept of the word no, for while Sango had apparently rejected his playful proposals of marriage at least five times since the morning Miroku didn't seem in the least bit deterred, and Kagome was beginning to wonder if he was actually serious.

She giggled at the thought, the first noise she had made all day, before going silent once more; content to simply listen to all that was going on around her. She just didn't have the heart to contribute to conversation any more.

Ever since the wedding a little over a week ago, Kagome had felt as though the flame of joy had gone out on her life, and that she had no reason to be happy any more. The man she loved was now bound to another woman, and, considering the grand show they had put on before retiring for the evening on their wedding night, Kagome knew she was no longer Inuyasha's one and only lover.

The familiar amount of bile rose in the back of her throat at the thought, and she shuddered, trying to push such thoughts to the back of her mind. It would do no good, after all, to dwell on such things, or to make herself hope as she had a habit of doing whenever she recalled the fact that Inuyasha had not appeared the next morning with the customary bounce in his step or voiced the usual shameless jokes when in the company of the men of his court.

That couldn't mean anything, Kagome constantly reminded herself. After all, Inuyasha was not one to be boisterous about much of anything…and she couldn't tell anything from Kikyou's constantly stoic expression either.

Still, she couldn't quite smother that small inkling of hope that perhaps…

No!

Shaking her head, Kagome fiercely forced the thought from her mind even as her eyes betrayed her again and drifted over to where Inuyasha proudly sat his horse, his body swaying stiffly with the movements of the stallion, looking very uninterested in the conversation Kikyou was apparently having with Kouga, the two sitting on either side of him, with the wolf now in the place where Kagome had always sat before.

Kagome was grateful she could not see his face, or he hers. Any more, she couldn't bear to look at him directly, for those amber eyes always proved to be her undoing. God in heaven, just thinking about them was enough to moisten the corners of her eyes!

"Kagome? Is something wrong?"

Blinking, Kagome had to resist the urge to reach up a hand and wipe away the tears, for then it would be obvious that she had been starting to cry…again…and so, instead, she simply looked to her left to find her mother with her customary smile in place, though her eyes surveyed her daughter sharply, looking for any hidden messages or signals, her maternal instincts ever alert and wary.

Kagome just sighed. "Nothing's wrong, mama…" She looked away. "I'm just very tired."

The Marquess nodded, her eyes taking on a haze of knowing as she looked forward, directly at Inuyasha, as though she had been reading her daughter's thoughts exactly. "So you said yesterday and the day before that too…"

Blushing, Kagome realized that such a worn and used excuse could not last forever, and yet all she could do in response was look away, unable to form any sort of reply beyond "I don't sleep well." After all, it was partially true. Kagome had never been so exhausted in all her life.

She'd hoped that after the grand show of seeing the boisterous King Henry and his court off as they headed back to the ports and to their grand ship to sail back to England she would have finally found some peace, but it was not to be. There were still things to plan since, after all, she was still the Summer Maiden…a fact that seemed more like a daily slap in the face than an honor. But seating charts still had to be made, masques and other evening entertainment had to be planned, and quarters for the night had to be arranged in advance so that everyone would be guaranteed a roof over his or her head.

Yet all of that was not what woke her in the middle of the night, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. The stress of being the Summer Maiden was not the reason for Yuka deciding to sleep on a mattress at the foot of Kagome's bed so she could be there for her mistress whenever she started crying out in her sleep, either from inner pain or from a horrid nightmare.

Her dreams brought nothing but pain. Either Kagome's mind forced her to relive the wedding, or imagine what had happened after the wedding behind the double doors of Inuyasha's great chamber, which she herself had occupied the morning of her sister's wedding. Her heart would weep, crying out for the man she loved and knowing at the same time that he would never, and could never be hers now.

And then there were the nightmares, with Naraku's smirk and mirthful gaze daring her to try and figure out what was running through his mind. Sometimes she would even see Kikyou, dressed in black, with the blindfold over her eyes as she stepped up to the scaffold with a pale face as someone roughly forced her down on her knees and commanded her to lay her head over the harsh wood, her beautiful raven hair pulled back into a tight bun so it would leave her neck clearly exposed for the axe.

Shuddering, Kagome pushed such thoughts from her mind, banishing her fears to the back of her conscience to fight another day as she instead refocused her attention on her mother, wondering if she had seen everything that had passed over her daughter's face in the last few seconds.

But the Marquess simply nodded, though Kagome suspected that, as usual, her mother had seen more than she would ever let on verbally. "I see. I am sorry for that, dearest. But perhaps now, in such a beautiful country, your mind will finally find some peace and allow you to rest."

"I…" Kagome bit her lip, knowing she had been about to say that she would find no peace in a place that would do nothing beyond reminding her of what she would not have, but instead she chose to keep that little comment to herself. She was certain her mother knew, somehow, about her feelings for Inuyasha, but that didn't mean she had to place a banner around her neck and confirm everything herself.

"I hope so…" she finally finished lamely.

"It is beautiful though, isn't it?" The Marquess tilted her elegant neck so she could crane her head about to gaze upon the many mountains surrounding them. Every color was sharp; the white of the snow, the green of the grass or the trees, the blue of the sky…unlike the East, which seemed clouded in a haze of mystery and elegance, or the West, which was a soft contrast of brown and green rolling plains, the North was a clearly defined place of color.

"Yes," Kagome finally responded, forced to admit that while this would, in a way, serve as her prison, keeping her away from her home and the people she loved, it was still beautiful. "Perhaps I shall like it more than I initially thought."

That caused her mother to beam in pleasure as she turned once more to face her daughter. "You are truly my child of light, for you never fail to find the good in anything or anyone, no matter how dark."

"Hn," Kagome grunted, picturing Naraku's smirk in her mind, and almost voiced aloud the fact that there was one person she had not found any good in; a person who was currently riding his horse three rows back from her (for she was always aware of his presence). But that was water under the bridge any more. Kikyou was married and safe on her throne…or so they all thought.

After all, what could he possibly do to a Queen?

True, when Kikyou had been naught but a courtier, she was still vulnerable, but now she had the clout of royalty and the mantel of a Queen about her shoulders. She had basically become, in the eyes of the law, invincible to court slander.

Yet Kagome couldn't completely put out the flames of her endless fear. One flame continued to burn, instilling in her a sense of foreboding that something she had not thought of was still waiting around the corner. After all, while Kikyou may now be invincible to slander, she was more susceptible than anyone to the accusation of committing treason against the crown.

And what she had done with Naraku, even though it had only happened once, and had openly been declared a mistake by her, was clearly treason by the Queen against her King.

The vision of the axe appeared again, the blade sharpened dangerously so that it could make a perfect, clean cut. In her dreams any more it was always falling…falling towards something…or someone…

_No! No! No!_

Kagome refused to believe that her sister would meet such an end. It wasn't possible after everything they had both been through. After all the worry and the fear and the grief…surely God would not be that cruel…?

"In the name of all that's holy, Miroku, why won't you just accept that no means no?" Sango's voice, lined with embarrassed frustration and fury, broke into her thoughts, and Kagome gratefully grabbed for the welcome distraction.

The black-haired man just shrugged and smiled his innocent smile, which hid his far from innocent mind. "For the same reason that you refuse to accept that you know I am right."

"About what?"

"That we are meant for each other. That I would be the perfect husband for you, and that you are meant to be nobody's wife except my own."

Sango blushed at the fiery, heart-driven declaration which, coming from Miroku sounded more like a statement of truth than simply the musings of a naïve young love-struck courtier, and Kagome could tell by the fire blazing in the eyes of her childhood friend that Sango was desperately fighting the urge to give in and be taken prisoner by such a possessive proposal.

She grinned and finally decided to add her own opinion to the mix. "You know, Sango, I think Miroku's serious."

For an instant it looked as though the beautiful, fiery young woman was actually going to be swayed, but then, just as quickly, her barriers went up once more and she huffed, raising her chin arrogantly in the air. "I can't believe you're falling for such a trick, Kagome; you're smarter than that! Don't you see that all he wants is what he wants from every woman?" She eyed Miroku out of the corner of her eye. "I don't think he's ever been sincere in his feelings for a woman in his entire life."

At that Kagome actually thought she saw Miroku blanch slightly, his confidence wavering as his cheeks paled, the cheerful smile on his face flattening into a grimace. Sango saw it as well and instantly looked as though she regretted what she had said, but before she could apologize, Miroku came back with a biting retort of his own.

"Well perhaps the Lady Sango would not be so quick to throw daggers if she were told that she lived such a stifled, protected life that a friend merely wanted to draw her out of her shell and see her actually live for once. But then again, I suppose I was only joking in saying that we were meant for one another, since as you stated I cannot be sincere with a woman." He shot her an uncharacteristically cold look, and both women looked away, though Shippou and Souta merely watched in fascination at the scene playing out before them. "After all, I doubt I could be happy for very long in the presence of such an ice queen who refuses to show any sort of emotion for fear of letting anyone in."

As though someone had cracked a whip at her back, Sango snapped to attention, a fire of fury in her eyes as any trace of guilt vaporized, and Kagome understood what her friend was so angry about.

Sango had lost her parents at a very young age to the same illness that had made an invalid of her brother, preventing him from ever being able to leave the safety of his home for fear of falling ill again in the stress of travel. She had been forced to become both mother and protector of him when she was only twelve years old, and after such a loss, it was no wonder that Sango had closed off her heart so much. She didn't want to lose anyone that she loved ever again.

_To love is to lose and feel pain_, she had once said about two months after her parent's funeral when she had officially rejected the advances of a young man who had been courting her for several months prior. And that was when her rigid barriers had gone up, and she'd never taken them down since. Outwardly she was still warm and kind, but if one cared to look closely they would see that Sango had no close friends outside of Kagome, and frankly the only reason she hadn't shut Kagome out was because they had been friends for so long already that Sango didn't have the will or the strength.

Yet, even with all of that in mind, Kagome couldn't help but feel that her friend had deserved at least some of the sting from Miroku's flat insult. After all, she had purposefully wounded him as well with her words.

And so her peaceful, joyous little bubble was shattered as the two refused to look at one another, and Kagome knew that it was going to be a long afternoon, for neither would apologize any time soon. They were almost as stubborn as she and Inuyasha, and for once, even as she thought of the man she loved, Kagome couldn't resist giggling at the thought.

Perhaps this little romance between her dear friends would give her something to do for the next few days…before she was left alone for good in a strange land.

* * *

Kouga's castle was by far the simplest of all five Kagome had seen. It was built out of stone, was only two stories high, and rested on at least three acres of land, surrounded by gardens and trees, and finally a protective stone barrier to keep unwanted invaders out. According to Kouga, the gardens and flowers had all been planted a mere fifty years ago, after the late King had deemed it time to remove the moat that had been in place for so long, ever since the castle was first built centuries ago, and Kagome could see evidence of that by the large draw-bridge that now lay on the ground from the front of the wall all the way to the castle doors, permanently lowered in welcome, though a new stone gate had been erected so that invaders could be kept out should war ever come again. 

The moat had clearly been rather large and deep, for surrounding the bridge was a massive drop off, with the grass dipping and rising in an obvious depression, though as one moved around back the ground became more even, eventually flattening out completely so that the new gardens and trees could have a chance to grow, surrounded by quaint little gravel paths meant for strolling at any hour of the day or night.

According to Kouga, his father had decided to fill in the back side of the moat when the water was removed, a task that had apparently taken several months, after which grass had been planted, and then, a few years later when everything had settled, the gardens themselves were planted.

From her vantage point in Kouga's large study that was made of stone and river rock, the ground covered in soft animal hides, the great stone fireplace glowing with orange and yellow flames, Kagome could see the gardens, the tops of the trees still beneath her, though everyone knew they would continue to grow and soon be as tall as the castle itself.

But unfortunately, where she normally would have found joy in the many colors of roses and carnations, or savored the sweet smells of the apple and pear trees, Kagome could find no joy as she waited for what she knew was to come.

Everything felt so surreal…like it was all some kind of dream. And yet no matter how many times Kagome closed her eyes, shook her head, or begged God to intervene on her behalf, she would always be greeted with the same sight. The sight of the priest holding the betrothal papers rolled up in his right hand, tapping them gently against his opposite wrist as he waited for all present in the room to get settled and prepare for what was to come.

To Kouga, those papers seemed like the greatest gift he could ever receive as he continued to dart his eyes excitedly between them and Kagome, smiling at her brilliantly, his sky blue eyes sparkling with happiness. And he had every right to be so happy. In but a few moments he would be guaranteed the woman he loved, signed and sealed by himself, his soon-to-be bride, and the High King and his Queen, who would serve as witnesses.

Everything, in Kouga's oblivious world, was falling into place at last.

But for Kagome, that roll of papers may as well have been chains that were about to be locked around her wrists, neck, and ankles, pulling her away from Inuyasha and binding her instead to another man who would hold all the keys.

She didn't dare sit down like everyone else, instead choosing to remain standing as she moved to Kouga's side (always following proper etiquette), not trusting her legs, weak and wobbly as they were, to allow her to stand up again when it was time for…for…

No. She wouldn't think of it just yet. One last time, Kagome Higurashi would push the inevitable to the back of her mind and allow herself one final moment of ignorant bliss.

Glancing over her shoulder at the closed door, she silently berated herself yet again for not demanding that Sango be at her side for this. If ever there was a time when she needed her friend, this was it…

"Is everyone present?" The priest finally asked as everyone became still, the silence in the room filled with tense anticipation.

Unable to look up, instead focusing on her hands, which she was successfully wringing into knots, Kagome merely nodded while the other three in the room answered for her, though she fancied that Inuyasha's reply in the affirmative was slightly softer and less enthusiastic than the other two people in the room.

Such a thought brought a small amount of comfort to her breast, thinking that perhaps he was feeling some small amount of the same sadness as she, and without realizing what she was doing Kagome found her eyes lifting slightly to drift over in his direction, finding him sitting stiffly in a wooden chair.

Her eyes softened as she surveyed his handsome profile, currently facing away from her and towards the priest, though his eyes seemed to see something else entirely, the lines on his face hard, his jaw taught, and she could tell he was no doubt clenching his back teeth together very tightly, as though to prevent some unsaid declaration from escaping his lips. His hair, always beautiful, fell out behind him and over the wooden chair, his ears ever alert for the sounds of danger, constantly flickering in different directions as they detected the sounds of the maids on the floor below, or the wind rustling the leaves of the trees outside.

Without thinking, Kagome felt her face relax, the tense frown softening into a gentle smile as she gazed upon the man she loved, savoring every inch of his still and rigid frame, from his booted feet to his slim waist, noting the way his clawed hands sat perched on the edges of his knees, her eyes tracing the way his red shirt followed the contours of his chest up to his broad shoulders.

The slightest sigh escaped her lips, so subtle and soft that Kagome assumed no one heard, until she suddenly found herself gazing directly into Inuyasha's amber eyes, her cheeks growing warm under his intense stare, her heart filled with longing as she had to force her feet to remain rooted where they were at Kouga's side, who was gratefully conversing with the priest and not seeming to notice anything going on around him.

An eternity stretched between them then in just a few short seconds, the ticking of the nearby clock seeming to slow with every breath, until it felt to Inuyasha that time had stopped altogether, granting him the luxury and freedom to gaze at the woman before him freely, without reserve.

His eyes roamed up and down her body like a man who had been woken from a dream, and indeed the hanyou felt as though he had been in a numb sleep ever since he had leapt away from Kagome that morning on her balcony, refusing to look back, knowing he could not stay away if he saw her standing helplessly by with the wind in her hair, blowing that beautiful blue silk bathrobe about her body as she clutched her new violin protectively against her chest.

She had stood by and watched him marry another woman, a fact that brought both admiration and anger to his heart, for while the hanyou understood that she was doing her duty by her sister, a part of him selfishly thought that if she cared for him as much as she claimed, she would not have simply given up without a fight. After all, the Kagome Higurashi he knew was full of fire and passion for what she believed in; enough so that she had summoned the courage to scold the High King on a number of occasions, even after she had learned about exactly who he was and what he had the power to do.

So if she had loved him, why hadn't she fought for him a little harder? Why had she simply stood back and allowed her rival's army to march right through her gates and take what was hers?

Wait…hers?

The hanyou shook his head and looked away for a moment, feeling wounded and hurt, the dream-like state of the atmosphere dissipating slightly as the voice of the priest came slowly back into focus, along with the distinguished presence of Kikyou beside him…Kikyou…his wife.

If he was anybody's (which of course he was not), then he was Kikyou's in the eyes of God and of the law…so why did he feel…

Without meaning to, Inuyasha felt his eyes drift over to Kagome's still form once more even as he reminded himself of his newly married status, and the moment he caught her deep, warm gaze the hurt vanished once more, and he was unable to continue rationalizing his pain and blaming it on another.

She was just so beautiful, and currently looked so helpless as she stood by, waiting for the moment when she would quite literally sign the rest of her life away to another man…a man she did not love. Having heard enough about her dreams and hopes, Inuyasha knew this was not how she had always imagined her life turning out, and he felt his heart go out to her, fighting the urge to take her in his arms and fly out the window, taking her far away from anything painful.

Kagome…

The hanyou felt his eyes soften just a little more in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, and watched as she met his gaze and reciprocated the gesture by putting her heart in her eyes, overwhelming him with the passionate feelings he saw pooling in those dark depths, forcing him to look away again, towards the floor, though he could still feel her intense gaze on the back of his head.

It was strange, yet in that moment when he was so overwhelmed by emotion for the woman standing before him, knowing he was about to lose her, Inuyasha found himself not thinking about Kagome, but rather about a conversation he'd had with his brother many years ago, when they had both still been young princes studying to become great Kings under their father's guidance. They had been discussing battle strategies, and how the best way to win was by discovering the fears of the enemy and playing upon them.

The young hanyou had told his brother that couldn't work because not all men had fears, to which Sesshoumaru had snapped back by saying that all men were afraid of something.

"_Well I'm not afraid of anything."_

"_Yes you are, Inuyasha…we are all afraid of something. If you really think about it, I know you'll find something that you're afraid of. You would have to be god-like to always be unafraid."_

"_So even father is afraid of something?"_

"_Yes…even father." _

Inuyasha had been stunned to learn that his father, who seemed all-powerful, could possibly be afraid of anything. From his eleven-year old perspective, it didn't seem like the mighty Inutaisho had the need to fear anything since everyone always seemed to be afraid of him instead.

"_So what is he afraid of?"_

"_I don't know what he's afraid of."_

"_Is he afraid to die?"_

Sesshoumaru had seemed very annoyed by that question.

"_Of course he's not afraid to die. Why would you ask such a question?"_

"_Because…all men seem to be afraid to die. That's why no one wants to go to war. That's what mother told me once, anyway."_

"_Hn…and you think father is no better than mortal men? You think he's afraid of something stupid and unavoidable like death?"_

"_I don't know." _

"_Well he isn't."_

"_Then what is he afraid of?"_

"_You're too young to understand."_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_So you understand the concept that those who have the most in life also have the most to lose?"_

"_Um…I think so…"_

"_Hn…that's what I thought."_

"_I'm not stupid, Sesshoumaru!"_

"_I never said you were, Inuyasha. I said you were too young to understand."_

"_So he's afraid to lose something?"_

"_If you want to put it that blandly, yes, though you won't understand such a complex idea until you're older."_

As usual, Sesshoumaru had been right. It was only now, as he sat with his hands clasped before him and his eyes lowered toward the floor as he tried not to look at Kagome Higurashi that Inuyasha finally understood what it meant to be truly afraid.

Just as his mother had said so long ago, he knew that if you asked most men what their greatest fear was, they would answer death. It was natural. Of course some would say they feared losing power or control, or their gold, or their riches…but most would answer death, since after all not everyone was rich or powerful, but everyone was mortal. And one thing that mortals seemed to fear more than anything was the unknown, and death was one unknown that no amount of science or faith or religion could completely answer.

But Inuyasha was like his father, and like Sesshoumaru; death was not something to be feared, not when you knew your life would be spent watching those around you grow old and die while you lived on through the centuries. It was already beginning to happen for Inuyasha as he watched Miroku age faster than he did. His childhood friend had been no more than three years old when they'd met, while Inuyasha had been eight, yet it hadn't been long before the clergyman's son had surpassed the hanyou in physical age, so that now Miroku looked his twenty-five years whereas Inuyasha still only looked to be about seventeen, when in truth he was almost fifty.

For humans it seemed, death was something to be feared because there wasn't ever enough time to live…but for demons, there was too much time.

So instead they feared other things; they feared losing the ones they loved, or the power they had gained…and for Inuyasha, it was the fear of losing all the control he had tried to gain for so long that kept him from being able to look Kagome in the eyes at that moment, knowing that if he did his stomach would flip and his heart would shatter into a million pieces.

God in heaven, when had his life become someone else's? When had his mind turned against him and his heart been given to another against his will?

He had never felt so strongly in his entire life…never. Not even when his mother had died had he felt such a sense of fear at the prospect of the pangs of loss to come.

He felt helpless in every way, knowing that if Kagome were to stumble to her knees and pronounce that she would marry none but Inuyasha, he would immediately take her in his arms and promise his life to her even as his life was no longer his to give away. He knew that the only reason he had gone through with the wedding was because she had not intervened, and that Kikyou's very status as a Queen was solely the result of her sister's constancy, and not a result of his undying love or sense of what was morally right.

No. For once, Inuyasha had given complete control of his heart and soul to someone else without even realizing what he was doing...and such a thought terrified him. Kagome held the keys to the kingdom in the palm of her hand, and did not even realize the power she had been given.

He had never told her that he loved her, nor had she told him her feelings…and that was why he was so afraid. Kagome held his heart in her hands as though it were a precious ball of glass and she an unknowing child who insisted on throwing it into the air and then catching it just before it smashed into the ground.

Inuyasha was so afraid that the ball would slip through her fingers, and that he would lose what little humanity he had left in his soul. He'd already lost most of it when his mother died and left him alone to face the cruelty of the world, his father only able to help him in his spare time between monitoring matters of state, and his older brother not caring one whit about his shameful younger half-demon brother.

What would happen to him if Kagome were to leave him? What would happen now that he was about to sign his name on a piece of paper that would basically declare her the property of another man…a man who was his rival in every way?

He'd felt at peace these past few months simply because she said something, or laughed, or because he caught the scent of roses on the wind. His demonic blood had remained cool so long as she was near, reminding him that there were better things in life than simply the addictive power of the blood-lust that was always lurking in the back of his heart and mind.

Without Kagome…what would happen to him? How was he supposed to live now that his heart had decided to make her a part of him without his permission?

"Damn it!" He shouted, his breathing going shallow as he slammed his right fist against his knee, relishing in the pain it brought, wanting to feel more of it…anything to keep his mind off of her and the fact that she had unwittingly turned him into a weak, pathetic man.

It was only after a few seconds that he realized what it must have looked like for him to suddenly shout an obscenity into nothing but the air, and just as soon as the rage came it left him, leaving behind a trace of pink on his cheeks as Inuyasha glanced about the room, noting the curious stares as Kikyou, Kouga, Kagome, and the priest all gave him an appraising stare as though to determine his level of senility.

Grunting, he sat up straighter and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Sorry…" he mumbled, purposefully looking at Kikyou so he would not be tempted to look at Kagome, who was standing behind her with a worried expression. "I caught a sliver in my finger."

Blinking, Kagome looked away, knowing there was something else wrong since the hanyou never seemed troubled by massive amounts of pain, let alone a simple prick of the finger, but choosing to remain silent anyway as she didn't need to draw attention to either him or her at the moment.

"Well let me see it then," Kikyou finally recovered, holding out her hand to inspect his injured finger.

But the hanyou just grunted and crossed his arms. "It's fine, Kikyou…nothing to be concerned about. I was just startled, nothing more."

A knowing smile came to her face as Kikyou nodded her head in an overly dramatic manner before glancing at Kagome with a playful glint in her otherwise stoic eyes. "You men are so stubborn sometimes," was all she said aloud before returning her attention to the priest. "Shall we continue, Father?"

"What?" The priest still seemed distracted, but finally appeared to recover as he coughed. "Oh yes, of course." Clearing his throat, he stood up straighter. "If everyone is ready, we may proceed."

He glanced around the room, looking at everyone, and Kouga took the opportunity to speak for everyone present. "We're ready, Father. Please continue." Without thinking, the wolf reached down and took Kagome's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, to which she simply remained still, not trusting her body to respond in any way.

"May I have the couple come forward, with the witnesses on either side please?" The priest directed, and everyone shuffled about until finally Kagome and Kouga stood with their hands clasped before the priest, with Kikyou on Kagome's left and Inuyasha on Kouga's right.

"Now then," he continued. "We are here today to officially announce the engagement of this couple in the eyes of God and before witnesses, understanding that once the contract is signed it can only be broken if both parties agree. Is this clear to all present?"

"Yes," they all answered together, though Kagome kept her head lowered, hoping she was merely coming across as a pious young woman who was nervous about taking such a drastic step in a relationship.

"Very well," the priest nodded his head and turned to look at Kouga. "Do you, sir, understand that by agreeing to be the betrothed of this young woman, you are promising to one day be her lawful wedded husband, and to guard her, shelter her, and protect her as though she were already your wife?"

"Yes, Father," Kouga replied with a brilliant smile, glancing over at Kagome, who could only manage a slight crease at the corners of her lips in response.

"And do you also understand that while you are taking the first step in binding yourself to this woman, you are still not yet recognized as man and wife in the eyes of God, and that any actions on your part towards her or towards anyone else to the contrary would be a sin?"

At that Kagome couldn't help but sputter as though she had a nasty drink in her mouth that she wished to get rid of, and everyone turned to look at her curiously. Blushing furiously, she refused to look anyone directly in the eye, especially the priest, as memories of that night she had spent with Inuyasha came flooding back.

God in heaven, in that one night she'd sinned enough for the both of them…

"I understand, Father…" Kouga replied, though this time he seemed a little distracted by the woman at his side, who seemed to be having a difficult time breathing.

"Then if you understand and agree with all I have said, you may sign here," the priest unrolled the parchment in his hands and placed it on the simple wooden desk behind him, dipping a quill before handing it to Kouga, indicating the line where he was supposed to sign.

The wolf-man seemed to forget his confusion as he happily took the pen in his hand and signed his name on the line indicated, no doubt feeling that he was one step closer to having the woman of his dreams.

Kagome watched in deadly silence, resisting the urge to flinch every time the pen made an unnecessary noise across the paper, feeling as though Kouga took a ridiculously long time to sign his name.

But finally the task was finished, and the priest took the pen in his hand once more while holding his bible in the other as he turned to face Kagome. "And do you, my lady, understand that by agreeing to be the betrothed of this young man you are promising to one day be his lawful wedded wife, to guard him, shelter him, and protect him as though he were already your husband?"

"Yes, Father," Kagome replied, her mouth feeling suddenly dry as she rushed through the phrase before she lost her courage. She felt Inuyasha flinch slightly where he stood beside Kouga, but ignored it as best she could.

"And do you also understand that while you are taking the first step in binding yourself to this man, you are still not yet recognized as man and wife in the eyes of God, and that any actions on your part towards him or towards anyone else to the contrary would be a sin?"

Kagome swallowed, knowing exactly what that meant, and had to fight with all her strength to keep her gaze facing forward, rather than drifting to look at Inuyasha, feeling as though she were saying goodbye to him with her next response. "I understand, Father."

The old priest nodded and dipped the quill in the ink once more. "Then you may sign here to show that you understand and agree to what has been said."

Somehow, through some miracle, Kagome kept her hand steady as she reached out for the pen and then signed her name on the line indicated. Somehow her signature managed to look like it always did, with the K larger than all the other letters, the G looping under the second half of her name in an elegant cursive, the H falling far above and below the line of her last name.

As she dotted the final I and stepped back she knew there could be no mistaking that it was her signature or her name, and with that thought Kagome Higurashi felt the chains fall into place and lock, leaving her to feel…absolutely nothing.

Perhaps she had used up all her emotion, or perhaps this had been the easy part and all of the turmoil had already come and gone; either way, she suddenly felt void of anything. There was no joy, no sadness, no love…and no hope. Her mother's child of light had finally begun to dim and go out, and Kagome doubted she would ever feel quite as alive again. She knew the light would return eventually, but it would never again be as brilliant.

Handing the pen back to the priest, he dipped it in ink one more time and extended it to Kikyou. "As witnesses who sign this paper, you both agree to testify that you saw both parties agree to the terms set down by the law and by God."

Kikyou nodded her elegant head before bending over to sign her name beneath Kouga's, her signature sharp and beautiful, not nearly so elegant or loopy as Kagome's, yet still stunning…just like the sisters themselves. "I agree," she reiterated for the priest before returning the pen once more.

And then the priest handed the pen to Inuyasha, and Kagome didn't miss the way the hanyou's hand shook as he reached out and took the quill between his fingers as he bent over and started to sign his name, stopping halfway through as though gathering his wits before finishing and taking a deep breath.

Kagome felt her heart flip in her chest, and she found herself wishing more than anything to be able to read the thoughts running through his mind at that moment, so that she could understand why such pain was in his eyes and why he seemed suddenly unable to speak.

But finally, after several seconds of silence, Inuyasha raised his head and handed the quill back to the priest. "I…agree…" He ground out between his teeth, and with that it was done, and Kagome belonged to Kouga, lord of the North.


	27. Farewell, Life of Old

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so I know I'm still not quite back to my old updating routine of a chapter a week, but I'm getting better, right? I mean, two weeks is waaaaay better than over a month. So have patience, I'm getting there, I've just been really busy with my job, and dealing with the fact that I fractured my foot down at YCA. That keeps me moving pretty slow, and since our computer is upstairs, I'm not inclined to do a whole lot of climbing/descending throughout the day, so once I'm down for breakfast I usually stay down. Sorry about that.

And besides all of that, my copy of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince arrived in the mail on Tuesday, and I've been very preoccupied with that for the past few days. Not reading it, mind you (I started reading it today out by our pool), but just staring at it, wondering what I'll find within the pages. It's a strange phenomenon, really…I always read those books so quickly; they're addicting, to the point that I can't put them down unless I have to (I've torn myself away to finish this chapter), and I've felt like a recovering alcoholic these past few days who is afraid to give in to temptation, instead just staring at the drink and imagining how wonderful it will be. So I suppose I'd be a horrible recovering alcoholic, because I gave in to temptation…oh well…

But I feel like this chapter really makes up for everything that delayed me and kept this chapter from you…it's basically two chapters in one, quite seriously. I almost divided it in half (which means you would have had an update a little sooner since the first half was done several days ago) but then I decided that, even though it was shockingly long, I wanted to keep it together because it would break the mood too much to split it. So I hope you all enjoy that.

I realize that the angst is about ready to kill you all, and I'm sorry for that, but it's really necessary for the story…honest. The mood will change eventually, but not quite yet, so just have patience. And for those of you who doubt that Inuyasha and Kagome will be together in the end, all I can say is this: GO BACK AND READ THE PRELUDE!

Ehm…right…now that's off my chest, we can get on with it. I've decided to make this ridiculously long chapter even worse by throwing in a few reader responses since I haven't done that in a while and feel that you all deserve some recognition as a way of saying thanks for all your marvelous support. So enjoy that, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**SONG DISCLAIMER**

I feature the lyrics from two songs in this chapter, and as I do not wish to get in trouble with the staff of this website I'd like to make sure I give credit where credit is due, and not have anyone believing I wrote these songs myself.

The first is titled _When Somebody Loved Me_, and is featured in the soundtrack from _Toy Story 2_. I've had it on my mind to describe the relationship between Kagome and Kikyou ever since I first started writing this story, though I wasn't sure if I would use it. It's simple, with a simple enough accompaniment that I could envision a lone violin playing it.

The second is a song I have seen as perfect for describing Inuyasha ever since I first came to love the series over two years ago. It's entitled _Something Wonderful_, and it was written for Oscar and Hammerstein's _The King and I_. It's beautiful, and I feel like it perfectly describes what Kagome must feel for Inuyasha; her patience with his faults, but her love of all that is good about him as well. I've always wanted to put it into one of my stories, but never quite felt it fit…until now. It seems perfect because in that movie the wife of the King sings it about him after Anna is frustrated with his stubborn ways and somewhat insulting personality, and I can picture Kagome writing something similar as a way to placate her frustrations with Inuyasha's complex personality.

* * *

**SilverStarWing:** There's some fluff in here for you. Thanks for all your support! 

**Yami Chikara:** I know…it's hard to know that in the end she won't end up with Kouga, after he's been so sweet and kind and patient with her. But, honestly, that's how I feel with the anime series too. Granted, I don't know how that will end, and obviously Kagome could very well end up with the wolf prince in the end, but it seems unlikely with Ayame in the picture, and with the fact that Kagome really wants to be with Inuyasha. The poor wolf just can't win, eh?

**Thu:** MCATs? Good heavens girl, are you applying for medical school? That is so awesome! Good luck! I hope you do well! My father's a doctor, so I can say with all honesty it's a great career that gives a lot of satisfaction! Thanks for the review!

**babyblueangel097:** There were many men in that era who would swear off marriage for a while because they just enjoyed being bachelors…and I'm sure there are many men still in this era who do that as well. lol I just figured the way I was portraying Bankotsu (as a flirt) he would seem like the type to put off getting married for a while. After all, men could afford to do that since, unlike women, they didn't rely on marriages to give them standing in life, and they didn't have to worry about getting too old to bear children either. And as for Kiyou not being pregnant…well…I don't want to give anything away, but just keep in mind the fact that without pregnancy testing like we have today, it would take a few months before a woman realized she was pregnant, because she would have no other way of knowing than by missing a few periods in a row.

**trunksgirl85:** That turning point is coming soon, I promise. It's just around the corner…possibly in the next chapter, or the one after that…I won't give too much away, but just know that the tone is about to change considerably. Or, at least, the angst is about to move away from Kagome and Inuyasha and onto a different pair.

**The Painted Lady:** I meant he looked like an eight year old…sorry I didn't make that point clear. I'm not sure how old he really was in years, but I suppose I'm going kind of by what Terri Botta put in her story "The Lucky Ones" which had demons/hanyous aging quickly when they're young and then slowing down once they're older. Sorry I didn't make that more clear. By the way…weren't you the one who got married? Or am I totally wrong? Sorry if I'm wrong…but if I'm right…how did it go?

**BunnyKat:** It's funny that you'd call me that since normally my home is romantic comedies and the like; but I can understand why you're starting to feel that way. I know I'm continually surprising myself with what I'm pulling out of the bag for this story. I didn't know I could be this angsty. But I promise it gets better.

**Oodari:** Actually, Kagome is not married to Kouga, just officially betrothed. In that era royal weddings would be preceded by official betrothal ceremonies, which were similar in nature to actual weddings, but not as binding…in other words, they could be broken, but not without some difficulty, whereas marriages were not technically allowed to be dissolved unless it was proven that the couple had been living in sin somehow, and then they would have to receive a dispensation from the Pope himself.

**Yukijorou88:** What an incredibly kind review. Thank you for your support and encouraging words, I'll treasure them as I continue to write this story. I recognize that there will always be those who don't like your story, or what you're doing with it, but it makes those few seem obsolete when I have reviewers like you. Thank you very much.

**InuFaceness:** Doing the first-person memoir at the beginning of every chapter has unintentionally helped me become more attuned to the emotions and thoughts of all the characters, and especially of Kagome, who is, obviously, the main character. It's hard at times to switch into third person, and especially to remember that there are other characters besides Kagome and Inuyasha that I have to develop (especially Kikyou), but I'm trying.

**Miyu6:** You are so brave to be taking everything happening with your father so calmly. I know if my father was over in a constant war zone I would worry myself sick and find it very hard to function. I admire you for that. And I am truly sorry for all he has lost; he will no doubt come back a changed man. But on a happier note, I thank you for always reviewing and supporting this story.

**Agarwaen Lhach:** I'm so excited to hear this symphony! I hope you'll be able to post it somewhere that I can hear, or maybe even send it to me and then I can post it on my website! That would be awesome!

**angel-tears-16:** The website I was nominated at is called Elimination, and you can find the link to the website on my profile page since it won't let me post addresses here in the stories themselves for some reason. Thanks for your support!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty-six: Farewell, Life of Old

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used. I also do not take credit for the song lyrics I have used in this chapter...they belong to their respective composers.

* * *

_I was numb…that's what stands out in my mind as I remember that particular moment. My mind was blank, and my heart had closed itself off to avoid feeling the pain of what I had just done. I'd never felt like that before. I was my mother's child of light…and my light finally seemed to have gone out._

_Inuyasha's words echoed in the hollows of my conscience, and I seem to remember simply staring at the far wall as the hanyou I loved gave his permission for me to marry another man. The priest pronounced the union official and final in the eyes of God, and Kouga leaned over to kiss me, though he thankfully remained chaste…I can still recall the way his lips burned against my cheek and then my forehead as I stood still as stone, afraid to move for fear of collapsing, or shaking, or…I didn't know what. All I knew was that suddenly I was afraid, melancholy, and terribly confused._

_On the one hand I was grateful and proud of all that I had done and all that I had sacrificed, because I loved my sister with every fiber of my being. But on the other, I loved Inuyasha…perhaps with even more fire and passion…and so I found myself in conflict over whether or not I had made the right decision. _

_Humans always seem to foolishly think that happiness will come eventually no matter what the situation…and in that moment I was guilty of such a hope, somehow convincing myself that since I liked Kouga as a friend I would eventually grow to love him. And perhaps I would have…if I had given it time…but I will never know now. _

_I'm sorry, Kouga…I did not deserve your kindness or your love, no matter what you may believe in your mind about the person you think me to be. I hope that you can find happiness, though I certainly understand the feeling that we can never love more than once, for that is the thought which tormented me for so long _

_I caused so many people so much pain in my foolishness and, frankly, my selfish point of view; by refusing to look at the situation that was darkening around me, and instead focusing solely on my sister and her needs, I brought the fires of Hell down upon us all…_

* * *

It became apparent right away why the rest of the kingdom viewed the North as barbaric. It wasn't because they were stupid or foolish, but simply because they seemed more inclined to stick with the old ways than to move forward with the progress of the era, as every other sector did. 

Unlike anywhere else, everyone in the North was a demon; there was no interspersing of humans, and even more than that, all the demons were wolves like Kouga, a fact which Kagome became painfully aware of as she came to understand that not only would she be far away from her family and friends, but she would also be the lone human in a territory of proud wolf demons.

Fate seemed intent on making this transition as difficult upon her as possible.

Sighing at the thought, Kagome leaned back against her rather large chair, for once being the one to sit at the head of the table alongside her newly proclaimed fiancé, Kikyou sitting to her right while Inuyasha sat across from his wife on Kouga's left, much like they had been standing in the study during the betrothal ceremony.

Glancing down at her gown, the same one she had worn at Kikyou's wedding (for Kouga insisted that she present herself to her new people as the Queen she would soon become), Kagome felt painfully out of place compared to the court of the North, and was only able to take comfort in the fact that the rest of Inuyasha's court seemed just as out of place in their fine silks, bone corsets, and fancy hairstyles.

All the men were dressed like Kouga, with black pants and shirts of varying colors that were loosely tucked in at the waists. All of them seemed to have long hair as well as being clean shaven (for which Kagome was grateful since she didn't particularly like facial hair), but unlike Inuyasha, who wore his down freely, they all mimicked their King by tying their hair back in either low or high ponytails.

But it was the women of the North who were unique, dressed as they were in a very unique fashion, and Kagome seemed to recall Kouga mentioning at some point the fact that they did not wear corsets like everyone else. They all appeared to be very fit, but their waists lacked some of the artificial curve produced by the many layers of undergarments that Kagome and all the women she had ever known wore. And beyond that they seemed to wear gowns that were cut in the style of the Celts, rather than in the French or English style which seemed to be more popular, and they all wore their hair down and free of the timely styles everyone else wore.

And to add to the sense of traveling back in time at least a few hundred years, the dining hall was made out of river rock and stone in the old fashion, with the floor covered in soft animal hides, three large fireplaces extending down two of the four walls, producing massive amounts of heat that was meant to leave everyone feeling warm and content.

The food was also very simple, with the main course being simple meat that was cooked and served hot in the middle of each of the three long dining tables and then passed around. The china was simple but elegant, and the silverware was polished, but lacking the fancy designs Kagome had seen everywhere else, and in spite of her sour mood she couldn't help but admit that she rather enjoyed the feeling of community here in the North, where there wasn't such a clear divide between the royalty and the rest of the world.

But even though it was a place where Kagome would have normally been content, and where she would have normally found joy, that evening all she saw in the demons of the North was what they were not; they were not her family or friends, and Kouga was most definitely not Inuyasha.

No one was...not even close. He was such a unique personality. A blend of sadness and hope, cynicism and innocence, maturity and inexperience, beauty and ugliness, kindness and cruelty…there was no one like him anywhere in the entire world.

She sighed.

It was true that he could at times say things which were cruel. Kagome had not forgotten all of the cruel things he had said to her in the earlier days of their relationship, when he had been unsure of her as a new person in his life, and she had been a nervous new woman to court who understood little about proper etiquette, especially when around a King. But it was also true that he could be the kindest person with a truly generous heart. He didn't give often, but when he did, he did so without hidden motives or agendas; he gave simply to give, as evidenced by the violin currently sitting in its case at her feet under the table.

Swallowing, Kagome felt a familiar lump appear once again in the back of her throat as thoughts of the violin reminded her of what she would have to do later that evening, and she resisted the urge to contort her body into an embarrassing position in order to bend over and touch her leather instrument case in her need for comfort.

As a symbol of her unity with her future husband, Kagome would be presenting her gift to the newly married High King and Queen that evening when Kouga presented his own. But rather than simply give them jewels or fabrics or material gifts, Kagome had decided to write a song for each of them that she would perform before the entire court. The only problem was that when she had written the songs it had been in the safety of her own chambers late at night, and as was to be expected, her heartfelt masterpieces now seemed embarrassing and sentimental at the thought of presenting them to the public.

Her suddenly nervous state wasn't really surprising. As a musician she had learned that it was always theoretically easy to imagine presenting personal works to others, because in the privacy of her heart it made sense and seemed beautiful and honest, just as it seemed easy enough in her mind to proclaim to Inuyasha that she loved him. But then, when the time came to actually perform, there was always that fear of people rejecting her work which would, in a sense, mean they rejected her as well, and so she always held back...

But unfortunately that was not an option this time as she had nothing else to give, and thus could not turn back. She only hoped that the two people the songs were meant for would be able to read into the hidden messages well enough, and that the rest of the court would not try to find any hidden meaning.

"Kagome?" She blinked and glanced over at Kikyou, who seemed to be struggling to balance a rather large plate of meat in her delicate white hands. "Do you want some?"

It was a rather absurd question, considering the fact that there was nothing else being served for dinner. "What do you think? That I want to starve?" Her tone was still somewhat cold, but there was a trace of her old warmth, and Kagome managed to smile slightly.

Kikyou's eyes twinkled slightly in amusement as she playfully rolled her eyes, still juggling the platter as she tried to keep the juice from slopping over into the red material of her dress as she watched the man beside her, who happened to be Miroku, dish a few slices of the meat onto her plate. As usual, all Kikyou Higurashi had to do was look at a man and he was at her beck and call...though, this time, Miroku was willing more because he was still sore from Sango's comment and was clearly trying to make her jealous.

That thought caused Kagome to sigh as she wondered if she and Inuyasha were as exasperating to those around them as those two were becoming to her. She hoped not.

Catching her sister's eye, Kikyou chuckled as she tried to pass the plate while responding to Kagome's rather glib remark. "I agree with you…these Northerners don't know how to prepare or serve a meal."

Kagome winked. "Well it got you to eat meat, didn't it?"

The older sister, who normally ate the lighter soups to preserve her delicate figure and not seem inappropriate, stopped for a second as though finding it difficult to process what Kagome had just said, but once she did Kikyou couldn't seem to stop laughing. "Oh you're developing a sharp tongue, sister." She giggled. "But while you're thinking up your witty comebacks, would mind taking this plate away before it ends up everywhere but on my plate?"

Despite her bad mood, Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at that as she reached over and held out her hands for the plate, nearly dropping it to the table when she discovered that sliced meat weighed much more than it appeared. "Whoa…" She barely caught the platter before it crashed, and looked up with surprised wide eyes. "I suppose I should have known that even though the meat is cut into thin slices it's still the same amount, and thus still weighs the same."

"Will you stop analyzing your food and just take some and pass it on?" Kikyou commanded with a wave of her hand, though she wasn't really commanding, but rather teasing in a rare display of open affection.

"Here Kagome, let me help you with that," Kouga suddenly came to her rescue, lifting the platter with one hand in an effortless show of strength that had Kagome grinding her teeth in annoyance as she wondered how weak she must have just appeared before all the strong wolf demons. That would certainly earn their respect…their future Queen couldn't even hold the dinner platter.

As though reading her thoughts, Kagome saw two young women leaning in and giggling as they blatantly pointed in her direction before whispering and giggling some more.

"Hn," she grunted and leaned her cheek against her hand, trying to ignore them and act as though she weren't at all embarrassed, even though her cheeks were now effectively pink.

"Is that enough meat for you?" Kouga finally asked, and Kagome glanced down to find that he had piled at least six slices of meat onto her plate and lathered them with gravy.

At first all she could do was stare…after all, while she didn't refuse the heavier foods like Kikyou, she had still been raised on a lighter diet of fruit, bread, and wine for most of her life, and the sight of so much meat and thick gravy made her stomach flip and her face to turn green.

"Kagome?"

Flicking her eyes to her left she saw Kouga's hopeful expression as he was clearly trying to please his bride-to-be, and his sweet blue eyes removed the biting remark she'd been about to make as she simply sighed and leaned back into her chair once more in exasperation.

"It's fine, Kouga…" She sighed, wondering if he would take the hint by her exasperated tone. Unfortunately, as usual, the wolf man seemed oblivious.

But Inuyasha, ever sharp and attuned to the woman who he had known for such a short time and yet who he felt he'd known for all his life, noticed her seemingly resigned attitude reflected in her uncharacteristically slumped shoulders and deep set frown.

Kagome…

God, he hated seeing her like this, as though someone had smothered her joy and inner radiance. To him it was as though the woman who had captured his heart was no longer with them, having flown away to a happier place and leaving instead nothing more than a shell of her former self.

He watched her lift a fork and absentmindedly poke at her meat, trying desperately not to spill gravy everywhere as she reached for a knife to begin cutting her meal into smaller pieces, and felt as though his own heart were breaking.

She was so beautiful; wearing that stunning gown Bankotsu had made for her in the proud colors of her noble family, with the blue and white silk, lace, and velvet hugging her curves in all the right places, her long, draping sleeves giving her a regal appearance that left no doubt in anyone's mind that she would soon be Queen of the North. Her eyes were deep and full of inner pain and sadness, and also full of a wisdom that could only be gained through such suffering, and in that moment she seemed not of that world, bathed as she was in the light of the fire and the stars beyond the window, where the sky had begun to dim with dusk, telling them all that autumn was approaching and leaving summer to rest until the next year.

To Inuyasha, Kagome seemed out of place in this new home of hers where the women dressed in simple gowns. He was honestly surprised by such a thought, since they all dressed with simple modesty like she did, wearing their hair down, laughing and joking openly. The hanyou would have thought that this would have been the perfect atmosphere for such an open heart and spirit as his Kagome…and yet, even here, she seemed out of place.

With his court she seemed to outshine them all in her simple elegance and grace, her beauty always understated by her lack of makeup or jewels, and here in the North, where everyone was simple, she seemed to be above them all, possessing some sort of natural serenity given solely to her by the hand of God.

Perhaps she really was an angel who would never fit in anywhere on Earth because heaven was her home. His amber eyes softened at the thought.

Kagome, an angel…his angel…

Normally a ravenous eater, he just sat with his fork poised over his own plate of meat, listening to the clink and clatter of the people around him, their conversations fading into a distant lull as he watched Kagome delicately lift pieces of meat into her mouth, completely mesmerized. At one point her hair - brushed to a sheen and braided from the top of her head to the base of her scalp before falling freely down her back - fell forward and over her left shoulder, which meant she had to flick her head around, her white throat catching the light of the fire.

The hanyou swallowed, feeling his own mouth go dry with desire as he had to resist the urge to stand up, take her in his arms, and kiss that neck which looked so soft and inviting. He wanted to play with the pearls, which she wore looped twice around her neck before the remaining strand fell down her chest, that he had given her what seemed an eternity ago. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair; to gently and methodically undo all of those tiny braids so that her hair could be completely free.

Kagome…his Kagome…who was no longer his in the eyes of the law…who had, in all honesty, never been his in the first place...

There was a sudden ruckus as Kouga began clanking his fork against his large goblet of wine, trying to gain everyone's attention, and Inuyasha shook his head to clear it of such hazy thoughts, bringing the real world back into focus once more as he forced himself to direct his attention on the wolf man who had been his rival in every way for as long as he could remember.

In years past he had always won in the end. The wolf had always bragged in their youth that he would one day be a great King, while Inuyasha as the second-born would be given nothing but the leftovers, and yet in the end the hanyou had been named High King. He was the better rider, the better hunter, the better fighter, and the better jouster…all of which were facts that had been hard for the wolf prince to swallow.

And yet, in that moment as Inuyasha watched Kouga rise to his feet with a smile on his face before motioning for Kagome to rise with him, the hanyou knew he would have been willing to trade it all, to lose in everything else, if only to have this one victory which the wolf had stolen from him: to have Kagome as his wife.

As always, such an unfamiliarly possessive thought caused the hanyou to shiver, and Inuyasha immediately forced himself to look away from the new couple and towards his own wife, who sat demurely but proudly beside Kagome with a proud smile on her face as she gazed up at her younger sister, love and affection in her eyes.

Inuyasha was suddenly struck with a pang of jealousy as he wondered why his breathtaking wife could never muster such a look for him. As a hanyou was he truly so hideous to her? He knew that in certain moments of weakness she had often made comments about how she wished he was either demon or human, and not just half and half…and those were memories that he would never forget, though he couldn't really stay mad or bitter about it since he, deep down, often wished the same thing for himself.

"Friends and countrymen," Kouga finally began, bringing Inuyasha's attention back to the front, "I want to thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate this momentous occasion for our most noble sector of this great country. I know that initially many of you had doubts about the wisdom of my marriage to a human girl, but I also know that you are all kind and welcoming people who have faith in your King, as proven by your attendance here tonight, and I know that, in time, you will all come to love Kagome Higurashi as I have."

He spoke with such confidence that not even Kagome could help but rouse herself somewhat from her melancholy to meet his bright blue gaze, seeing the warmth and affection in his gaze and feeling something akin to a small amount of hope stir somewhere in her heart.

It was true that Kouga was no Inuyasha, and that the hanyou King would have her heart for the rest of her life; but all the same, this man standing beside her with hope and pride on his face loved her more than Inuyasha probably ever would, and she hoped that perhaps, in time, that would make up for her own loss and disappointment in the way her life was turning out.

With that thought in mind she managed to muster one of her bright smiles for him (the first in several days), and he beamed back before returning his attention to the people before him. "I know you all have gifts to present to your future Queen, that you are all eager to meet her as she is eager to meet you, and that she and I also have gifts to present to our High King and his new Queen in honor of their recent marriage, but before everyone finished eating and emptying their goblets of wine, I wanted to propose a toast to the health and happiness of my future wife." Kouga lifted his glass and turned to Kagome as he finished. "May you find true happiness in the North, with many friends, and may you also find happiness in your husband…when the time comes."

He winked, the implication causing her to blush, and then took a sip from his goblet, causing everyone in the hall to break into a roaring laugh before drinking as well and applauding to show their approval of what their beloved King had to say.

And then all eyes turned on Kagome, and she realized, with a certain amount of horror, that she was expected to say something as well.

Swallowing, she took another draught of her wine before swallowing and taking a deep breath. "I…" With a deep sigh she realized that this was her life now, complete with always appearing cheerful in the eyes of the public, and in that moment Kagome Higurashi came to understand that the mask she had been forced to wear through all those trying months with Kikyou would never come off now.

Resigning herself to her fate, she straightened her shoulders and raised her chin a little higher as the mask of confident cheerfulness once more slipped into place, a brilliant smile lighting her features. "I thank you for such a warm welcome," she stated in a voice that carried to every corner of the hall. "I admit that I was at first very nervous at the thought of coming to a strange land and leaving all that was familiar and safe behind me, but I can see now that such fears are unwarranted in a country of such kind and honorable people." She saw several of the wolves puff their chests out a little in pride, and knew she was saying the right thing. "I realize that the North is a place rich in tradition and faith, and that you are all proud of your roots as the birthplace of this great country of ours…and I also realize that you are hesitant to bring in an outsider for the first time to marry your King. But I want to promise all of you that I do not come with the intention of changing your ways or your beliefs; rather, I come here with the hope of learning more about all of you so that in the future the rest of our country may be persuaded to remember its roots and its heritage. For too long now we have forgotten, and I believe it is time that came to an end."

There was a deafening silence for a time, and Kagome could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she waited for their reaction, knowing it would tell her what they thought of her. And then the applause came, along with the shouts of "Long live Kagome Higurashi!" and "Many blessings upon our future Queen!"

With a laugh, Kouga set his goblet down and turned, taking Kagome in his arms and whirling her about twice before setting her down and planting a kiss on her forehead before pulling her to him in a firm embrace. "You wonderful woman," He murmured against her hair. "I love you! I love you so much!"

Blushing and unsure of how to react, Kagome had to force her eyes to remain straight ahead and not betray her by looking over at Inuyasha as she hesitantly put her arms around Kouga's waist and hugged him back. Now was not the time to dwell on the past; she knew that henceforth there was nothing to do but look forward, and as she glanced over and saw Kikyou's proud gaze she knew that she had taken a very confident first step into her future.

The Kagome Higurashi who had first come to court unsure of her place in the world, shy and nervous, was slowly being replaced by a much more worldly and mature young woman…and everyone, it seemed, was taking notice.

* * *

Once dinner was over and the tables cleared, Kagome and Kouga were placed at the head of the room, sitting on their large thrones, while everyone else stood clustered towards the other end of the great hall, leaving ample space for people to step forward and leave their gifts of welcome for their King and his future Queen. 

Whispers were rampant about how beautiful Kagome was where she sat confidently on her throne, the skirts of her blue and white gown billowing about around her, her hands folded demurely in her lap with her deep eyes staring forward expectantly, and no one could believe how lucky they were to have such a graceful and intelligent woman coming to their country. Kouga was indeed wise, they all decided, to have chosen such a wife, conveniently forgetting about the fact that the marriage had been arranged by someone else entirely.

As for Kagome, she sat stiffly, trying not to appear too bored as family after family approached to be introduced, the men kissing her hand while the women curtsied before they offered her their gifts of welcome, which ranged from money to property to horses and livestock, depending on the wealth and prestige of the family.

Kouga seemed to know each person individually, which Kagome admired in a King, and he introduced them all to her excitedly, leaving her hoping that she could remember who was who within a few months.

The largest gift given was in the form of a massive property nearly a four day ride from the castle, apparently located at the base of the mountains, which included five acres of pastures and gardens along with a three-story home. It was given to her by a family which was surpassed in wealth and prestige only by the King himself, and Kagome noticed immediately that they were set apart from all the others in both their dignity and their manners.

They were a family that consisted of what appeared to be three generations; a grandfather, his son and wife, and their daughter, who immediately caught Kagome's attention because she appeared to be the only one not smiling in the entire room…save for Inuyasha, anyway, but that was an entirely different matter.

She was tall; taller than Kagome by far, more equal to Kouga's height though still a little smaller, with broad, muscular shoulders and a shapely figure clothed in a gown of deep green outlined in gold, cut, like all the other women of the north, in the Celtic style with a much tighter waistline, a simpler skirt, and a thick belt around the waist that then fell vertically to the floor.

The green of the dress only accented her already stunning green eyes, and cascading down her back was a wealth of brilliant wavy red hair. She was breathtaking.

"Ah!" Kouga exclaimed, seeming to be excited as he rose to his feet to greet the noble family, moving immediately to the redheaded woman, who stared back at him with a confidence that was surprising, considering the fact that he was the King.

But the wolf man didn't seem to mind in the least as he clasped her hands in his and led her forward to stand before his future bride. "Kagome, I would like you to meet Ayame, a childhood friend of mine and the daughter of the noblest family in all of the North, outside of my family, that is." He looked at the redhead. "Ayame, I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashi, the woman who will soon be my wife."

The woman called Ayame smiled kindly, but Kagome thought she saw a trace of sadness cross her face as their eyes met before she dutifully lowered herself into a curtsy. "It is an honor to meet you at last, my lady," she said in a voice that was hushed but warm. Kagome recognized that the woman was trying to hide something in her tone, because she did it so often, and felt suddenly that there was more between Kouga and this mighty woman.

Wishing to ease whatever was causing her pain, thinking that perhaps she was just afraid of losing her friendship with Kouga now that another woman was in his life, Kagome rose to her feet as well and stepped forward, taking Ayame's hands in hers, noting how cold and clammy they felt.

"You needn't bow before me," she stated kindly. "If you are such a friend of Kouga's, then I hope you shall be my friend as well."

There was a flash of something Kagome didn't recognize in Ayame's eyes, but then it was gone, leaving Kagome puzzled as the redhead pasted another fake smile onto her face. "I should like that very much, my lady."

"Excellent!" Kouga exclaimed, hugging Kagome to him as he moved back to her side once more. "I so hoped you two would get along as the two great women in my life. This is her grandfather," the older man nodded his head, "And her mother and father. I hope you can get to know them all much better in these next several weeks before our wedding."

Kagome nodded dutifully at all of them, but still felt her attention constantly drawn back to the redheaded woman who seemed so sad as she constantly snuck hidden glances at Kouga. Those were looks that seemed too familiar to ignore, striking a chord in her own heart, and Kagome determined that she would find out the cause as soon as possible.

As the noble family moved back into the crowd Kouga stepped forward once more with a beaming smile. "I thank you all for your generosity and kindness in making Kagome feel so welcome in this her new home. Your actions shall not be forgotten. And now," he turned his attention back to Kagome once more, "My future bride and I shall present our gifts to His Majesty King Inuyasha and his new bride, Kikyou Higurashi."

Blinking, Kagome realized that for a while she had completely forgotten about the fact that she would be expected to give gifts, and felt that sinking feeling return once more as she thought about the fact that she would now have to perform, praying that it would go over well and that people would not find her miserly for not presenting some expensive gift in the form of jewels or plated gold.

Hn, she grunted inwardly, knowing that the time she had spent on these two songs was equal to the amount of money that would have been required to purchase such gifts, and while she was engaged to a King, she was not yet a Queen herself, and thus did not have the funds to buy anything extravagant.

"Would the King and his bride step forward?"

Inuyasha, for once relegated to the sidelines, stepped forward once more into the center of the space which separated Kagome and Kouga from the others, Kikyou at his side with her arm looped dutifully through his, and waited for what was to come, his eyes trained solely on Kagome, who stood looking suddenly nervous with her hands clasped before her.

Kouga had a huge grin on his face as he looked down at the High King and Queen as though, like some little boy, he could hardly contain his excitement over the surprise of his gift; though Kagome had a suspicion that it was closer to the truth to assume the wolf man was relishing in his role of power now that he was once more home in the North where he was King. It wasn't surprising, considering the extreme rivalry that excited between the two men, though it was enough to cause Kagome to role her eyes heavenward momentarily.

Their constant bickering was one thing she would not miss now that she would be living in the North.

Clapping his hands together, Kouga brought all the attention of the room swinging back in his direction since everyone had been distracted by the appearance of the High King and his Queen.

"In honor of our King's recent marriage to his new Queen," he began in a loud, clear voice that demonstrated his confidence, "I would like to officially present to His Majesty the gold plates and goblets which were used at the wedding banquet, with one slight change: all of the plates now have the intertwining initials of K and I in the center, and the cups have the same initials engraved on the sides, so that all can now remember what they were first used for."

An audible gasp reverberated throughout the hall at such an announcement, and Kagome noticed that even Inuyasha had gone slightly wide-eyed at such a generous gift. It had been believed, since all the plates and goblets had been made of pure melted gold from the coffers of the North, that the North would then naturally take everything back once all of the festivities were at an end. No one had expected their King to be so generous, and the applause that finally broke through the stunned silence was filled with pride and love for the young wolf.

Clearly enjoying the attention, Kouga waited for several minutes before finally lifting his hand once more for silence, turning to face Kikyou as he did so. "But one must not forget the new Queen; and so, in honor of Her Majesty, I present a painting that she may place wherever she deems fit in her great home so that she may always remember the joy and happiness of her wedding day."

He clapped his hands twice firmly and two servants rushed forward balancing a large picture frame, the actual portrait facing away from the audience. Once beside Kouga, the servants bowed their heads respectfully before dramatically pausing and turning around so that everyone could see the painting.

Kikyou's eyes were instantly alight with pleasure as she saw a depiction of herself with Inuyasha at the alter, surrounded by their magnificent wedding party, the beams of sunlight streaming down around them through the stained glass windows of the church.

"I hope you don't mind, my lady," Kouga explained, "But I had my favorite painter off to one side sketching the event as it took place so that he could create this painting for you later. He is the greatest artist I have ever known, and there is no one who could have more realistically brought that moment to life for you. I have complete confidence when I say that what you see in this painting is an accurate portrayal of everything and everyone who was present in that moment."

Kikyou clapped her hands and smiled to show her approval, but Kagome found her attention drawn elsewhere as she recoiled in horror, seeing her own figure standing just to the left of Inuyasha.

Dear God! Was that what she had looked like throughout the entire wedding?

Unlike everyone else, who had beaming smiles on their faces as they watched the wedding ceremony unfold before them, Kagome had her eyes downcast and her head lowered so that she was staring at the floor, her hand in Kouga's, her grip looking desperately strong, her face pale and stricken with grief.

At that moment she wasn't sure what was more horrifying; the idea that she had appeared thus before all of those important guests, or the fact that now her pain would forever more be etched into a painting that would no doubt hang somewhere in plain sight for all to see.

"Oh dear…" She sighed and hugged herself, grateful that everyone's attention currently seemed focused on Inuyasha and Kikyou rather than on herself.

"I sincerely hope that Your Majesties may find your gifts satisfying," Kouga finally stated once the applause began to fade away. "And may your marriage be blessed with much happiness and many children."

As usual Kagome winced as she heard that blessing which seemed so annoyingly popular amongst well-wishers. Damn it all, why was fertility so important anyway? Inuyasha was a hanyou, and Kikyou had inherited his lifespan…they had plenty of time to have children. Did everyone want them to reproduce like mortal men and women? Did they want thousands of little children running about?

Damn their comments…and damn her jealousy too.

Of their own volition Kagome found her eyes drifting back towards that painting again, and she found herself once more staring at that melancholy face which seemed so lost and alone, surrounded by all the important dignitaries of the world. Most women would have been overjoyed to have been in such noble company…to have been a part of the wedding of the century…but all Kagome had been able to think about was the man standing beside her, promising himself to her older sister for the rest of his life.

Inuyasha…

Her eyes slowly traveled across Kouga's face, then Miroku's, and finally came to rest on those beautiful amber eyes framed by a wealth of silver hair, captured for eternity by the stroke of an ingenious paint brush.

He was looking at Kikyou as he held her hands in his, the priest before them poised forever in making the sign of the cross, his hand in front of his face and over their heads…and yet, to Kagome, Inuyasha looked unhappy about something. She could always tell when he was unhappy.

And that was a small consolation prize, to be sure…

Through the fog clouding her mind Kagome became vaguely aware of a male voice, and as she raised her head she saw that Inuyasha was saying something.

"I thank you, Kouga, for your generosity towards myself and my new wife," he stated with a confidence that Kagome knew he did not possess, but she admired him all the same for being able to pretend every day anyway. "Your loyalty and hospitable nature shall be remembered."

The two men who were rivals looked upon one another then for several seconds in silence, as though measuring each other against invisible standards, and for the briefest instant the hanyou's eyes flicked in Kagome's direction as though to admit defeat, though Kagome was careful to look away and keep her eyes deterred so she would not see those beautiful amber orbs directly.

Finally, apparently satisfied with what they saw, the two looked away, and Kagome, who had been fiercely examining a small crack in one of the stones on the floor, jumped as she felt a strong hand come to rest on the small of her back. Looking up quickly, she met Kouga's clear blue eyes and saw him smiling as he winked before turning back to face his audience once more.

"And now that I have presented my gifts and tokens of goodwill, my soon to be wife Kagome shall present her own gifts to the royal couple. It is my understanding that she will be playing two original compositions for them, which delights me as I know it will delight you all as she plays her violin like an angel, and has a voice to match."

A spattering of applause filled the air, and Kagome felt her cheeks heat in a fierce blush following such an introduction. Yet somehow she found the will to raise her head proudly in the air, looking forward as she nervously untangled her fingers and lowered her hands to her sides.

"It is true," she began at last in a voice that belayed how nervous she really was, "That rather than material gifts I have written and dedicated a song to both the King and Queen, respectively." She swallowed, reaching down to pick up her violin, still in its leather case, and as she clutched it to her chest Kagome found her eyes drifting over to stare at Inuyasha, who gazed back steadily. "I have always believed that music is the greatest expression of what is in our hearts…and so I felt that nothing could do better justice to the emotions I feel as I reflect upon such a grand marriage than the gift of song."

There were several sighs in the audience from the women who clearly found such a concept unique and beautiful, but Kagome ignored it as she felt her heart thump loudly in her ears.

With shaking hands she turned around and set the case down on the seat of her throne, lifting it open to reveal the beautiful red violin resting in its nest of soft blue velvet. Without thinking, she reached out and ran her fingertips over the instrument's smooth surface, feeling a shiver run down her spine even as she felt all of her tension and fear ebb away.

No matter what was happening, or where she was, one thing remained true: Kagome Higurashi knew how to play her instrument…and so she did what she knew best, and prepared to simply play her violin…the violin that _he_ had given her.

Taking the bow in hand and running her thumb in smooth circles over the smooth surface, she stepped forward and away from Kouga so that she was at the edge of the elevated platform. Looking down, she met Kikyou's beautiful brown eyes and managed to put a genuine smile on her face as she began to speak.

"This first song is for my beloved sister, Kikyou. She and I lost each other for a while…but we have found one another again, and that is what I hoped to express in this piece of music."

For a second Kikyou's mask slipped as she gave Kagome a warm and encouraging smile, and Kagome was reminded of a time when all she had ever wanted was her older sister's approval.

_Let me play for you, Kikyou! I have a new song! Don't you want to hear how much better I'm getting with my violin? I've been practicing every day!_

Kagome could hear her own voice, younger, echoing in her mind as she recalled chasing her sister around their estate with her instrument in hand, begging to be given a chance to perform. She smiled as she also remembered the fact that Kikyou had always, in the end, relented and agreed to be the audience, never failing to give her sister a standing ovation when it was over.

So then this is just another performance for Kikyou, Kagome thought to herself, and with that thought in mind the nervousness fled, leaving behind a confident musician who gently brought the violin up to rest against her shoulder, her cheek against the smooth wood as she brought the bow down to play the first note.

The melody was sweet and enchanting, but with a touch of sadness…for that was what her relationship with Kikyou had become: beautiful, and yet sad all at once. It would never again be the innocent love they had once known, for there had been too much hurt and too much sacrifice on both sides.

And yet their love was still there…

_When somebody loved me everything was beautiful.  
__Every hour we spent together lives within my heart.  
__And when she was sad I was there to dry her tears,  
__And when she was happy so was I.  
__When she loved me._

Without meaning to, Kagome found herself locking gazes with Kikyou, and it was as though the rest of the world had faded away, leaving the Higurashi sisters with nothing but their own beautiful memories, recalling images of two little girls running through the gardens of their home, of racing on horseback, of sewing together during the winter while it snowed outside their window, and of whispering about how beautifully dressed the ladies of the court seemed when they came to visit.

_Through the summer and the fall we had each other that was all.  
__Just she and I together like it was meant to be.  
__And when she was lonely I was there to comfort her  
__And I knew that she loved me._

Kagome couldn't recall the last time she'd seen such a look of tenderness on Kikyou's face, and felt an immense amount of joy at the thought that she was touching her in a way that she once had all those years ago. It was the first time that she felt the sister she had adored growing up had finally returned to her.

Unfortunately, the song took a more melancholy turn, returning to Kagome's feelings of abandonment and desolation as she recalled the months when Kikyou stopped coming home and then, eventually, stopped writing letters as well. It had been such a dark time for a little girl of thirteen, to lose such a mentor and, frankly, idol.

_So the years went by…I stayed the same.  
__But she began to drift away; I was left alone.  
__Still I waited for the day  
__When she'd say "I will always love you"..._

At that moment Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek, recalling the day she'd come to terms with the reality that her sister would not be coming home, and that the gates their paradise on earth had been closed forever.

She had been out riding her horse, and had come across a small tree that she and Kikyou had planted several years earlier in the hopes of watching it grow as they too grew and matured together. It had been a harsh winter, the tree had died, and in that moment it had been as though Kagome saw her relationship with Kikyou dying as well.

Devastated as she was, she began sobbing, and collapsed onto the damp ground curled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest as her loyal mare stood protectively over her body. Eventually she had fallen asleep and her mother had been forced to come looking for her, afraid she had died in an accident the same as her father.

The grass had been so harsh that day…so cold. And the sunlight didn't seem to offer any warmth…

_Lonely and forgotten; never thought she'd look my way.  
__Then she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do.  
__Like she loved me…when she loved me._

There had been a point when she'd first come to court that Kagome had felt Kikyou was merely using her; playing upon her loyal affections to get what she wanted. And perhaps, in the beginning, that had been the case…but especially in the past month that affection had become real, the fire of love and respect between them renewed in a more mature and less innocent fashion.

And even though Kagome was made to suffer every day over her love for Inuyasha, the fact that she had regained the sister that she loved almost made the sacrifice worth it.

Almost…

_When somebody loved me everything was beautiful.  
__Every hour we spent together lives within my heart.  
__When she loved me._

In her youth, all Kagome had wanted was to make Kikyou smile…and in that moment she received the brightest, kindest, warmest smile she had ever seen, and that was enough.

As she pulled the last string there was a breathtaking silence, and Kagome knew that if a pin had dropped at that moment it would have echoed like the noise of twenty drums. Afraid to move, to be responsible for dropping that pin, she instead remained poised with her bow in the air just over the strings where she had lifted the last note, waiting…waiting for something…anything…

And then, before there was any reaction from the audience, she saw Kikyou move.

Graceful, elegant, poised Kikyou Higurashi nearly stumbled over herself as she stepped hastily forward, picking up her skirts to prevent disaster, tears in her eyes, and seeing this Kagome could no longer remain standing still as she quickly lowered her instrument and practically fell down the two steps elevating her from the rest of the world.

The sisters met halfway, a combination of stunning beauty and understated grace, polar opposites in their personalities and yet united by their love, sobbing and embracing in a rare show of public emotion, and everyone in the audience was left stunned and touched as they watched what they believed to be the most beautiful moment they had ever seen.

Kikyou held Kagome to her tightly so that they almost appeared to be one being with their ebony hair blending together and their faces buried in each other's shoulders. In that moment Kagome felt like the most precious of treasures, and couldn't help but sigh with absolute contentment as she felt Kikyou run her fingers absentmindedly through her hair, the top of her head dampening with the older woman's tears as Kikyou whispered in her ear.

"You sweet…sweet wonderful girl. You amazing woman. I…I'm going to miss you so much." Kikyou squeezed even tighter, and Kagome found herself clinging to this woman, this incredible woman who seemed to possess so much inner strength and who appeared perfect in every way, with equal force.

"I wish I could keep you with me forever Kagome," she continued, placing a hand on the back of her head as she, with her slight dominance in height, managed to rest her cheek against Kagome's forehead. "I've come to rely on your strength and your kindness and your loyalty and your courage…what am I going to do without you? How am I going to live without my other self?"

Kagome felt the tears flowing freely, not caring who saw as she heard the words she had been so desperate to hear all her life. "You'll go on, Kikyou, that's what you'll do…because you're strong; stronger than I could ever hope to be. You'll be fine in just a few weeks, you'll see."

"No…not without you. You understand me better than anyone…even better than I understand myself. There is no one like you in this entire world."

Kagome just smiled sadly at that. "And why couldn't we have come to this realization sooner, sister? Why must it be now, on the eve of your departure, that we realize how much we need one another?"

That comment brought forth a new sob, and this time it was Kikyou who buried her head in Kagome's shoulder, for the first time assuming the role of the innocent child while Kagome became the comforting adult. She felt the older woman clutch at the fabric of her gown, and sighed.

"I don't know why it took me so long to see the blessing before me," Kikyou finally murmured. "I don't know why I had to be so blind. I've asked so much of you and given so little in return…I'm sorry I hurt you so much, Kagome. Forgive me…please, forgive me…"

Jolting, Kagome recalled all the times she'd wished for such a request, and how she had always promised herself that she would get revenge by refusing forgiveness. She had rehearsed her speeches, practicing her look of cold indifference before the mirror, seeing how it would all play out as she icily told her older sister that she could never forgive her for all of the pain she had caused by leaving her alone.

And yet, now that she was given that golden opportunity…now that she was given the chance to take back some of that pain she had felt and avenge the innocence she had lost…she could not. Not after Kikyou had just so sincerely apologized for all she had ever done wrong.

She had never done that before, and in that instant all of the cruel words and practiced glares evaporated, leaving behind nothing but resignation and the warmth and relief that came with forgiveness.

"I forgive you, Kikyou…" Now she was the one stroking her fingers through her sister's hair as she murmured over and over again "I forgive you."

"_I think you'd discover that, without your sister, you would not be as happy as you might think. Her star compliments yours, and yours hers, more than the two of you could ever realize."_

Her mother's words came flooding back to her, and in that moment Kagome Higurashi finally understood.

It was true that she and Kikyou had always competed for love and attention, and the approval of others, but it was also true that part of their appeal was the fact that they were sisters and looked so much alike yet had such different personalities. People found that fascinating, and if one of them were to suddenly disappear their popularity would have probably been only about half of what it actually was.

And even more than that was the fact that, simply put, the two young women had come to rely on each other as extensions of their very souls, a reality that hadn't sunk in until that moment, with the knowledge that in the morning they would be separated permanently, hardly ever able to see one another again as they would each have their own regions to govern as Queens.

"Oh Kikyou…" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, trying to collect her thoughts, and as she opened her eyes once more she became suddenly and painfully aware of the fact that everyone was staring at them in stunned silence.

Unsure of what else to do, Kagome leaned back so that she could look at Kikyou directly as she placed a gentle hand against the older woman's soft cheek, and smiled sadly. "What's the matter, sister? Did you not like it?"

Recognition instantly dawned as Kikyou recalled the moment when Kagome had asked her that very question several years ago, on that day when she had first left for court at the tender age of thirteen, crying after Kagome played another original composition for her.

Smiling shakily, a look of pure gratitude in her eyes, Kikyou shook her head, and in that moment Kagome clearly saw the sister she had loved for so long, without a mask and without any restrictions. She was just there…her Kikyou…her beloved sister.

"It was beautiful, Kagome," she finally managed to reply.

* * *

Inuyasha had been watching her all evening, ever since Kouga had first led her into the great hall and guided her to her throne at the head of the table, dressed in that stunning blue gown Bankotsu had given her to wear on the day of the royal wedding. He'd watched her not so delicately juggle the platter of meat, only to make her efforts seem worthless when she did nothing more than pick at her food, her eyes downcast. He'd watched her stand at the side of the man she was to marry while he gave away his gifts, and he'd been entranced as she'd played Kikyou's song. 

The hanyou had never seen such love and affection as that which had existed between the two sisters in those moments following Kagome's performance. They had both been sobbing and clinging to one another as though they were the same soul that was afraid of being separated.

How he envied such love…love he had been denied all his life. His mother had loved him, it was true, but she had died young, his father too occupied by matters of state, as any King would be, to pay attention to his son on a daily basis, and his brother Sesshoumaru as warm as ice on a good day.

But his envy had faded instantly into concern as he watched Kagome excuse herself and quickly exit through a side door, apparently completely forgetting about the fact that she had promised a song for him as well.

Yet he didn't feel jealousy or anger…but rather, he felt a great swell of pity for this woman who always exuded such strength and yet, in that moment, could not keep her mask in place.

Kouga turned and watched the woman he loved with concern, moving to follow her before he seemed to remember himself and where he was, stopping and turning to face the audience before him once more.

"As you can all clearly see…that is to say Kagome…er…your future Queen…" He was obviously unsure of what to say, and for once Inuyasha felt no sense of rivalry or jealously, but rather a great sense of sympathy; if the young wolf man wasn't careful with his words, it would seem like Kagome was unhappy at the prospect of living in the North, rather than simply melancholy at being separated from her family, and that would make her new home a very hostile environment.

Inuyasha understood very well the pressures of being a King and always knowing exactly what to say to the people, either to offer them comfort or to stroke their egos enough to keep them happy and content. And when you weren't sure of what was needed, well…it was a very frightening and lonesome situation.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Kouga began again. "Kagome has a large heart that has a great capacity to love and be loved. She loves her family with every fiber of her being, and, understandably, she is sad at the prospect of being so far away from them on a day-to-day basis. I ask all of you to please not treat her cruelly for her tears, but rather reflect upon how all of you would feel if you were asked to leave the ones you loved for a strange land where you knew none of the people or their customs." He stood up straighter as his voice cut through the silence. "I believe her to be one of the bravest women I have ever met, and I admire her all the more for her tears, which demonstrate what she is sacrificing in order to become your Queen."

There was no immediate response to his words, but from the perspective of the audience Inuyasha could see almost all of the heads silently nodding in agreement, whispers running rampant about the brave young woman who would one day soon be their Queen.

And in that one solitary moment Inuyasha was grateful that it was Kouga Kagome was to marry…for he now realized that while it left a bitter taste in his mouth to have something so precious in the hands of his greatest rival, he also understood that the wolf man would at least protect her and keep her safe…and, perhaps, help her to find some happiness in the end.

But such thoughts were still of little comfort when faced with the prospect of living the rest of his life without the woman who had such a kind smile and smelled like the roses in his garden, and so, without realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha found himself moving as discretely as a King could towards the side door Kagome had disappeared through, grateful that the musicians had begun to play and that the courtiers were thoroughly distracted. Not even Kikyou seemed to notice from where she stood in a corner, gazing forlornly out a small window…lost in her own grief, no doubt, but somehow managing to withhold her tears.

How he admired her for her inner strength, Inuyasha thought fleetingly as he rounded a corner and she vanished from his sight. Granted, her stubborn refusal to show emotions in public was at times hurtful towards him, but he could respect her desire to protect her heart. God knew how he'd been protecting his all his life.

But Kikyou faded instantly from his mind as he reached the main entryway and still hadn't found Kagome, the silence of the hall almost mocking him as his sensitive ears picked up the faint noise of the party behind him.

She must have gone to her room, he decided, for that was one place she would not be disturbed…and yet it was then that Inuyasha realized with a certain horror that he didn't know where her room was. She had been swept away from him to prepare for the betrothal ceremony so suddenly he hadn't had time to note which room she was being taken to; all he knew was the direction…but that would have to do.

And so, feeling slightly foolish for running after a woman who, as of that afternoon officially belonged to someone else, Inuyasha took off quickly up the stairs, leaping to the top in one graceful jump before turning left and heading down the hallway, several closed doors on either side of him.

Damn it all, how was he supposed to find her?

As though reading his thoughts, fate gave him the answer in the form of sweet violin music drifting towards him from the door on the right at the very end of the hallway, somewhat off by itself, demonstrating that it clearly led into chambers far larger than any of the other rooms down that particular hallway.

Slowing his frantic pace as the usual butterflies surfaced at the prospect of seeing her again…alone…Inuyasha began to wonder what the hell he was going to say once he reached that solitary door. He supposed he could say he had been worried, but technically wasn't it Kouga's job to worry about her now?

He stopped and listened to the music for a moment, his figure bathed in the moonlight pouring through the windows at the end of the hallway, his silver hair practically sparkling. His mother had always told him she thought he looked the most handsome in the moonlight, which Inuyasha had always found ironic since it was also the moon that dictated when he would turn human.

Finally, gathering his courage, he rapped on the door twice with a confidence he lacked, and the music from within instantly stopped. He smiled as he imagined Kagome standing alone and wondering who would be at her door, knowing she would probably have her head cocked slightly to the left in that adorable look of puzzlement.

Shaking his head to clear it as he heard approaching footsteps, he straightened his back and raised his chin proudly just as the door swung open to reveal Kagome standing before him still dressed in her beautiful blue and white gown, though her hair was now down and looked like it had been partially combed before she had abandoned the project in favor of playing her violin.

"Inuyasha…?" Her voice was tight and full of surprise, and her eyes were still red from the tears she had shed. But she was still beautiful, and he found himself just staring mutely at her figure for several seconds, hardly noticing the way she began to shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She finally tried to get his attention again, and this time it worked as the hanyou jolted slightly and looked up, meeting her eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I…" What could he say? "Are you alright?"

She blinked, clearly not expecting such an honest response…even though it had been in the form of another question. It was obvious to her now why he was there, and his concern warmed her heart. "Yes…I'm fine, though I'm afraid I made an absolute fool of myself, didn't I?"

Kagome gestured for him to come in, looking uncomfortable (unusual for her) in his presence. He chose to ignore that for the moment as he walked inside far enough for her to shut the door, and once again they found themselves separated from the rest of the world.

Her chambers were stunning, all of the walls made of river rocks and stones, the floors following the pattern seen throughout the castle by being covered in soft animal hides. The space was divided into four rooms, extending back and away from the door, so that one did not immediately enter into the sitting room, as was the typical design. Instead, one entered into what appeared to be a library of sorts, with bookshelves everywhere complete with a luxurious couch in the center for reading that occupants had to walk around, windows lining the left wall, though the room was actually illuminated by a small fireplace opposite the windows.

Inuyasha silently followed Kagome into the next room as it was clear that was where she wanted to go, and he found himself in the sitting room, which was clearly the largest of the four, complete with several pieces of elegant furniture, floor-length windows lining the entire left wall and covered in velvet curtains, a mighty stone fireplace extending along the right wall, warming the room and contrasting with the light of the moon. All of the tapestries and furniture were made of blue velvet trimmed in white, and it became instantly apparent that the North had been planning Kagome's arrival for a long time to have decked out her entire room in her family's colors, which also happened to be Kagome's favorite color combination.

"This is all too much, really," She finally said after several tense moments of silence, the crackling fire the only thing to disturb them. "My study is the next room over, and my bedroom is the furthest back, complete with glass doors that open onto a balcony with a marvelous view of the mountains. It's all magnificent and lovely and…too much for me."

"Why?" Inuyasha continued to look about. "You'll soon be a Queen, and this is the sort of lifestyle a Queen is allowed to enjoy."

Kagome sighed and sat down on one of the larger couches in the center of the room, the violin she had been playing leaning against the armrest opposite her. "I don't feel like a Queen, and I doubt a true Queen would ever embarrass herself publicly like I did tonight."

Inuyasha blinked and turned to look at her, recalling the comment she'd made a few moments earlier when he had first walked into the room, and felt a great swelling of tenderness in his heart for this woman who seemed so strong and yet so vulnerable all at once. He had seen her approach Kings with her fiery temper whenever she believed an injustice had been done, and had even heard her snap at the great Henry VIII once when he'd made a rather suggestive comment to her at a banquet. Inuyasha had come to admire the strength of her presence, and how she always carried herself with such confidence, and yet, now, she seemed like nothing more than a mere child in need of comfort and assurances that everything would be alright in the end.

And he didn't know how to give that kind of comfort…he'd never been very good at it.

"I didn't think what you did was so terrible," he finally offered lamely, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels as he raised his eyes towards the ceiling.

"You don't?"

"No…I mean, I think it takes more courage to admit when you're feeling vulnerable than it does to pretend to be strong and happy all the time."

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha…do you really mean that?"

He blushed. "Well…yes." She smiled at him, and he felt the butterflies multiply within his stomach. "I mean…that is to say…I'm not exactly what you would call…well…open with my emotions, and…um…I think that's partly because…" He swallowed, feeling like a bumbling idiot. "…because I'm afraid all the time."

Kagome couldn't believe he was making such a confession to her, and so all she could do was stare for several seconds after he stopped stammering, feeling as though her heart was ready to burst with the love that she held for this wonderful man who was so honest and sincere when he wanted to be. She liked to think that it was only with her that he opened up so much, but knew it was wishful thinking, and so rather than becoming greedy or arrogant with her feelings she forced such thoughts from her mind and instead simply smiled at him kindly.

"I appreciate your honesty, Inuyasha," She finally said slowly. "And the fact that you're trying to make me feel better means a lot to me."

"What…you mean it's not working? You're still not feeling any better?" He gave her a look of honest puzzlement, clearly trying to understand what more she could possibly want to make her feel better, and at that Kagome felt her sadness vaporize to be replaced by the uncontrollable urge to laugh.

And laugh she did, so hard that she had to wrap her arms around her stomach for support as she rocked back and forth on the couch, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha watched her and huffed, though as always he felt his heart lighten considerably at the sound of her laughter. "Damn it, woman, why do you always laugh at me whenever I try to be serious or make you feel better?"

He was trying to sound upset or hurt, but it didn't work…even he could hear the tenderness that had crept into his voice, and so gave up, instead just sighing and plopping down on the couch next to her, careful not to crush her violin as she finally got her laughter under control and looked over at him with love in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You're just so…cute when you try to be serious."

"Cute?" Now he was officially embarrassed. "A King isn't supposed to be cute, woman…a King is supposed to be intimidating. He's supposed to spark fear in the hearts of his subjects, so they will never be tempted to betray him."

Kagome giggled. "Well you'll have to forgive me, but it's been hard for me to tremble in fear in your presence ever since you leapt out of my bed stark naked and challenged Miroku to a duel."

"I…that was…he had just…I mean…" Inuyasha's jaw dropped as his face turned crimson red, and he huffed as he crossed his arms in what Kagome had come to see as his trademark position of frustration and embarrassment. "Keh…I thought I would be coming up here to cheer you up, but instead all you do is make fun of me."

She laughed again, but saw by his posture that it only made the situation worse, and so did her best to stamp on her fits of giggling as she sobered her face and looked down at her hands, which rested comfortably in her lap. "So…did you really come up here to cheer me up?"

He shrugged, purposefully staring straight ahead. "That was sort of the idea, but…"

"Thank you." And with that she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head comfortably against his shoulder, not giving him a chance to make any more sarcastic remarks and ruin what was probably the last peaceful moment she would ever have with the man she loved.

At first Inuyasha stiffened at her touch, as always on the defensive when it came to physical contact, but it didn't take him long to relax, and before long he had melted against her body, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, allowing his own cheek to fall over and rest against the top of her head, feeling her soft hair rubbing against his skin, the scent of roses practically surrounding him in a pleasurable fog.

How comfortable he was with her. He had never just sat like this with Kikyou; their relationship had always seemed to be above such simple intimacy…or rather, Kikyou herself had always seemed above it. Inuyasha, for his part, hadn't really known what he wanted out of a relationship because he'd never really experienced one before, and yet, now that he'd known Kagome in almost every way a man could know a woman, he realized how much was lacking in his own marriage, and it saddened him.

Not for the first time he wondered if it would have been better for him if he'd never met Kagome Higurashi, because then at least he could have continued on in his oblivious little world of hurt, pain, and anger, without knowing what it meant to really love someone, believing, in his lack of experience, that what he had with Kikyou was the most he, a lowly hanyou, could ever hope for.

It would have certainly made life for him much less painful and confusing.

And yet all it took was one sideways glance down at the woman currently in his arms, the sound of her gentle breathing in his ears and the scent of roses imprinted in his mind forever, to tell him that it had all been worth it. It was almost as though he had been trapped in a dream all his life, and that she had finally woke him up to the beautiful side of life he had never known before.

"Kagome…" He breathed her name with such tenderness and feeling that Kagome couldn't help but shiver slightly with desire and longing in his arms, forcing herself to simply live in the moment and not think ahead to the moments that would follow when he would leave her and be gone forever.

Just once she would be selfish and think of nothing and no one but herself. Just this once she would allow herself to feel nothing but sunshine.

"Didn't you say you wrote a song for me too?" He finally asked, reminded of that fact as his eyes glanced over her violin, which he had moved to rest behind her when he'd pulled her closer.

She closed her eyes momentarily as she thought of the night when she had written that song, alone in her room while Yuka was away with the other servants. "Yes…"

He sighed. "You didn't play it for me."

"I…" She swallowed. "I don't know if I can, Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"Because…I wrote it in a moment of weakness, and I don't know if the lyrics are all that appropriate given our…given our situation."

She felt him tighten his grip around her shoulders slightly, his warm breath against the top of her head scalding her entire body. "Play it for me, Kagome…there's no one else to hear…"

"But…"

"Please?"

She felt all of her resistance vanish at that, knowing she was, and always would be, unable to refuse him anything he asked. She loved him too much. "Very well."

Reluctantly she pulled away from his strong body, rising to her feet and reaching for the violin, for once feeling no comfort as she held the instrument in her arms. She supposed nothing could have made her feel any better in that moment, knowing this was basically her heartfelt farewell to the love of her life.

Inuyasha watched all of the emotions playing so openly across her face and felt his own heart constrict painfully in his chest. Standing where she was before him, with the light of the fire at her back and the moonlight on her face, she seemed to glow, sparkle, and shine all at once, and the hanyou knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. If someone ever asked him to describe Kagome Higurashi, he would describe her as he saw her now, strong and confident and innocently beautiful as she attempted to play and sing without her voice cracking, her eyes filled with pain, but even more so with an emotion that he dared not recognize because…frankly…it was what he felt in his own heart.

This was the woman he loved; and the sudden realization of that caused him to feel nauseous and dizzy, and he was grateful he was sitting down, or else he might have fallen over.

But oblivious as she was to the sudden heartache of the man before her, Kagome simply began to sing in a clear voice that wasn't overly filled with talent, but was, as she was, simple and graceful, her bow creating an elegant but somewhat melancholy melody.

_This is a man who thinks with his heart;  
__His heart is not always wise.  
__This is man who stumbles and falls;  
__But this is a man who tries.  
__This is man you forgive and forgive…  
__And help and protect as long as you live._

Kagome had a soft smile on her face as she began to sing, her eyes closed and her body doing it's usual swaying to the music, and Inuyasha found himself entranced, as though wrapped up in a spell that she was delicately weaving with her voice and her violin.

_He will not always say  
__What you would have him say;  
__But now and then he'll say  
__Something wonderful._

Kagome thought of all the times he had unintentionally insulted her, either because he didn't know any better or because in a bout of anger he was trying to hurt her. She recalled the way he'd proclaimed that she, like all women, was good for nothing but planning parties and ordering new gowns, and how insulted she'd been, refusing to speak to him for days after the fact.

But she also recalled the way he could be so open and honest, such as that night when he'd admitted that he was often afraid of being open with people, and that he admired her for her courage, or the way his voice was laced with kindness when he simply uttered her name, and how when he was like that she would only love him more and be completely willing to forgive him for any insults he had thrown her way.

_The thoughtless things he'll do  
__Will hurt and worry you;  
__Then all at once he'll do  
__Something wonderful._

She could recall the way he had held her that night when she had shattered her precious violin, and how his voice had been so gentle, his lips so warm and his arms so strong, offering her the comfort she had needed, giving her a beacon of light to move towards in a world that for her had otherwise become shrouded in darkness.

_He has a thousand dreams  
__That won't come true.  
__You know that he believes in them  
__And that's enough for you._

Kagome found herself opening her eyes and staring at Inuyasha's silhouette as she continued singing, his silver hair sparkling in the moonlight, his skin reflecting the warm glow of the fire, though she carefully avoided his amber eyes, knowing she would be unable to hold her tears if she met his gaze directly.

_You'll always go along…  
__Defend him when he's wrong…  
__And tell him when he's strong  
__He is wonderful.  
__He'll always need your love…_

She paused then, feeling suddenly afraid to say the one line that had bothered her so much after she had actually read through what she had written. Unwillingly, her eyes drifted towards his own, and their gazes locked, his amber eyes reaching down into her very soul, giving her the courage to continue even as she knew mentally that she shouldn't go on.

…_and so he'll get your love._

It was the closest she dared come to admitting aloud that she loved him, and yet it seemed to be enough, because she saw the hanyou go rigid, his eyes glazing over slightly as he seemed suddenly mesmerized, and she quickly looked away as she sang the final line.

_A man who needs your love…  
__Very wonderful. _

She pulled her bow slowly over the final note before lifting it away and leaving them in an uncomfortable silence, though she was almost more afraid of what he would say in response.

She had written that song with the hope of capturing not only all of his beautiful qualities, but also all of his faults, for Kagome believed that Inuyasha would not be the same if he were some perfect being. His temper made the moments when he was kind that much sweeter, his apparent selfishness made his generosity that much more appreciated, and his annoying false confidence made his insecurities that much more obvious when he allowed them to show.

He was a man with so many layers she felt she could never hope to understand them all, and yet she had tried, feeling she had done the best she could to describe the man she loved…because she did love all of him, and not just the parts of him that were good and honest.

And now that she felt she had put her whole heart out for him to either accept or crush, she waited, trying to keep her breathing deep and even though she could feel her lungs gasping for air as her skin became suddenly hot and her palms sweaty.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was soft and unsure, and the hanyou felt himself coming out of a hazy dream, blinking rapidly as she came back into focus, her beautiful face staring down at him with obvious uncertainty.

She had said she loved him! Well…at the very least, she'd hinted at it, and having just come to the conclusion that he loved her as well, Inuyasha felt a joy unlike anything he'd ever known before push him to his feet and wrap his arms around her small frame.

"Kagome, I…" And then it hit him. He was leaving in the morning, married to another woman, while she was officially engaged to Kouga. As quickly as his joy had come, it vaporized, leaving nothing behind but despair and anguish.

He pulled away quickly, as though he had been burned, stepping back several paces before stopping as he felt his legs hit the couch.

Damn it, it wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that he should come to such a realization on the eve of his leaving her here in the North to return to his old life. What the hell was he supposed to do? Just go back to acting the way he always had before she'd come into his life, running the government during the day and spending his nights in the rose gardens with nothing but memories of his mother, and now Kagome, to keep him happy as he sat completely alone?

Always alone…he was destined to be always alone…

Damn her! He suddenly decided. Damn her for coming in and shattering all of the protective walls he'd put up around his heart!

Kagome watched the man she loved struggle with something, anger coming to his face, and she felt her body begin to tremble. Dear God, he'd hated it! He'd hated the song, and she'd made him angry. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

He jerked his head up and met her gaze as though suddenly remembering she was there. "What's wrong?" His voice was like thunder, and she shrank back in surprised fear. "What the hell do you think is wrong? Everything's wrong! It's all wrong!"

"I don't understand."

"No, you wouldn't understand, would you? You never understand anything! You just come waltzing into my life with your smiles and your innocent looks and know nothing at all!"

He was talking nonsense, and Kagome, feeling very confused, fell back on the one thing that had always saved her from being hurt in the past when it came to him: her temper. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Inuyasha! If I've done anything to offend you…"

"Keh, you've done plenty to offend me!"

"What?"

"You've turned my whole damn world upside down, that's what you've done! You've turned it upside down, shattered every belief I ever had, and now you're going to stay behind and marry Kouga, live happily ever after in this damn place, and I'm going to be left with absolutely nothing!"

"You act as though I did all of this on purpose!"

"Well maybe you did! You've certainly made a fine mess of things, that's for sure!"

Kagome was seething now, wondering how in the world such a tender moment had turned into such a horrific fight…but then again, that seemed to be the way it always worked with them, their tempers always stepping in to protect their actual feelings. "How dare you imply that I would ever do anything to purposefully bring this all about! Damn you for ever thinking such a thing! I would never wish this hell on anyone! Damn you! Damn you!"

Perhaps it was the fact that for once her voice had risen higher than his, or perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't accustomed to hearing such a pious girl swear as badly as he did, but either way Inuyasha found himself come to a screeching halt as he gaped at the woman before him, who had placed her hands on her hips, her eyes alight with all the fire and fury of Hell.

"Kagome, I…" He sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, and in that moment they both heard the first sounds of movement in the hallway beyond as several courtiers came up to retire for the evening.

Suddenly they became very aware of their situation, and the fact that time had, at long last, run out, and it was as though all the fight suddenly left both of them, leaving behind nothing but sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I could never…I didn't mean…"

"I know," He stopped her, understanding very well what she was trying to say because it was how he felt too.

"This wasn't how I envisioned our last meeting going," she sighed, looking past him and no doubt through the glass windows towards the moonlight mountains beyond.

He chuckled. "Really? I've grown so accustomed to our meetings that I've come to expect nothing less than a good fight."

Knowing he meant it as an empty gesture to ease the tension between them, Kagome tried to smile, but it was without emotion, empty, and all she could do in the end was sag her shoulders in defeat.

Seeing this, Inuyasha moved forward without thinking and took her in his arms once more, pulling her firmly against him so that he could rest his chin atop her head one last time, inhaling that painfully sweet scent of roses as he felt her collapse against him, her strength vaporizing and leaving her with nothing but a trust that he would not let go, for if he did she would fall to the floor.

"The song was beautiful," he finally stated, having nothing better to say, and she smiled sadly, though he couldn't see it with her cheek resting against his chest.

"Thank you."

In that moment she thought about what a strange pair they made; clearly in love and yet neither had ever said it aloud for fear of making the pain worse. They had never been closer or further apart, and Kagome felt the strain between them becoming worse.

Not wanting to have that memory in her mind, she chose to pull away while their embrace was still sweet and innocent, not tainted with sadness or melancholy, stepping away slowly and regaining the strength in her legs as she rose to her full height once more, straightening her back and lifting her chin into the air proudly. This was how she would have to be from that moment on…for Inuyasha would no longer be there to catch her when she stumbled or fell.

Inuyasha recognized that she was pulling away from him, both literally and figuratively, and decided that it was time for him to go, before they became too much like a King and his mistress once more, and so took a few cautious steps backwards, though he kept his eyes trained upon her figure until the last moment when he would have to turn, and then leave her…

"Goodbye, Lady Higurashi," He stated in a formal tone, and tears came to her eyes as she felt him rebuilding the walls that he always kept so firmly about his heart.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty." She fell into a deep curtsy, the deepest she could manage without falling over, and even Inuyasha felt it difficult to withhold tears at that moment as he saw the woman he loved with her head bowed in respect.

As she rose back to her full height once more he finally turned to go, but Kagome felt herself panic, and called out to him one final time. "Inuyasha?"

He immediately stopped and turned to look at her again. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow morning when you and the rest of the court leaves…would you do something for me?"

Inuyasha almost found himself wishing that she would demand he take her with him, but knew that was not what she was about to ask. "Of course."

"Promise that you won't look back as you ride away."

"What?"

She swallowed. "When you ride away at the head of the court, promise me that you won't look back. I…I want to remember you always as your usual, confident self with your back straight and your eyes proud and forward."

It took a moment for his muddled brain to process her request, but finally, after several seconds, he nodded his head. "Very well, I…I promise."

She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you." He turned to leave once more, but Kagome felt that panic well up again. "Inuyasha?"

He froze once more, though this time he didn't turn around as he replied, knowing that each time he did he risked not being able to leave at all. "Yes Kagome?"

"I…" What could she say to him that would convey all that she felt in her heart? She knew what she wanted to say, but also knew it wasn't possible…not now, after everything that had happened to push them so far apart. "I'll miss you terribly…" She finally finished lamely.

At first he didn't respond, but finally he felt his shoulders slump as he reached the door, bowing his head one final time as he gathered his courage to turn the knob of the door. "And I you, my lady."

And with that he opened the door, glancing left and right to make sure no one was about before stepping into the hallway and closing it behind him, leaving Kagome completely alone.

She extended an arm as though to pull him back to her, despite the fact that she was still in the sitting room and the door was far away. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, though she did her best to keep them from spilling down her cheeks, and out of desperation she picked up her violin once more and clutched it tightly to her chest.

"…And I'll always love you."


	28. The Water's Edge

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry, as usual, for the delay, but I think I am doing a little better than I was before, so can you all find it in your hearts to forgive me? If it makes any difference, I am really, really, really busy with work this summer, which includes working as a receptionist at my dad's office (they fired their old receptionist and needed someone to work over the summer while they found someone more permanent), and also includes teaching swimming lessons in my pool. So sorry for the delays.

I will blame some of it on my mom, though, because this chapter would have been out on Friday, except she failed to tell me we were going camping with our whole family (the annual summer get-together) until Friday morning, and so I was caught off-guard and unable to post the chapter until today. So I blame that on her.

Anyway, a lot of you are asking about when the changes are going to occur, and when the angst is going to stop. I want all of you to understand something: the angst is not going to suddenly stop, but there will be some definite changes in the story, and I think you'll be able to start seeing what those will be in this chapter. So there's a nice big hint for you all. Oh, and here's another hint: READ THE PRELUDE! lol Enjoy!

* * *

**New Fan Art!**

Here's an incredible piece of fan art by a great reader/artist: judyeve (remember there are spaces in between the link so that it will show up on this page!). You can find more of her work at her deviantart account…she is amazing! Thanks so much!

http/ www. deviantart .com/ deviation / 20930548 /

* * *

**Knock-on-Wood:** Did you really nominate this story? I am so incredibly flattered and honored! And in the Best Drama category? That's quite a place to be nominated, and no doubt I'll be up against some serious competition…if it made it for this quarter. Do you have an address where I could check it out? Thank you so much for your incredible support of this story! 

**IYluvr200: **You can send the fan art to my email address at though if you have it posted somewhere at an art site like deviantart or mediaminer you can just give me the link, and that way I can give everyone the link in the next chapter so they can all see your beautiful work too! Thanks! I'm thrilled to see what you've done!

**AnimePunk:** Thank you so much for all the reviews! It has been such a treat to read your reactions to all the chapters as you've moved through the story…it almost takes me back to the beginning as well, reminding me of how it was as I continued to write it. Believe it or not, I frequently go through many of the emotions the reviewers experience as I write each chapter (though I suppose I do have the benefit of knowing how it's going to end), so thanks so much for your support. I look forward to hearing from you again!

**QueenTatooine:** I've read a few of your reviews on some of my other stories, and I whole-heartedly agree that my writing has improved. I've been trying to go back (in all of my ample spare time…hah!) and rework all of those stories, but so far I've only finished my first, and feel like I have a lot of work left to do, but that's something I'm trying to do. I will admit that this story has become my pride and joy, however, and the thought of reworking it into an original piece to possibly get it published has crossed my mind. I've toyed with several ideas: whether or not to continue having demons, whether or not to just make everyone human, whether or not to just create an entire fantasy world and not have the Historical Fiction aspect…I'm not quite sure how I would do it, but the thought has crossed my mind, and you're right, if that were the case, I would need to factor in a few more demons at the court of the High King. I didn't intend for it to end up looking like Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippou were the only demons at court, but it accidentally happened that way because that's where all of my focus has gone. I will say that I always intended for there to be a much smaller demon population than human, and for there to be an obvious reason why there are always demons in the "authoritative positions", but that having been said, I may have gone a little overboard. lol If you have any ideas for how I could turn this into an original piece, I would love to hear them, since I am really proud of this story and would love to transform it at some point. Sorry for the long response, and again thanks so much for your wonderful and insightful comments…I hope to hear from you again. Thanks!

**trunksgirl85:** Nah, you're not a freak…I personally think angst adds backbone to a story. If you have too much fluff the story blows over in the wind. Then again, if you have too much angst than it doesn't bend at all, so I'm trying to make sure I break up the angst every now and then too. Thanks for your continued support!

**babyblueangel097:** Actually, technically it only took one night to be officially classified as the mistress of a King. But that's getting pretty technical. In this case, the title is more figurative than literal. Though the way Inuyasha treats Kagome, making her his Summer Maiden and giving her gifts and asking for advice, could almost be seen as the kind of treatment a mistress of a King would receive, so who can really say for sure, eh? Thanks for the review!

**Violet Blossom:** You love this story more than Harry Potter? Holy cow! I think that has to be the greatest compliment I've ever received! (excuse me while I go find a soft mattress and faint…) You're so kind for saying that. Have you started reading it yet? I finally finished it the other day…

**Agarwaen Lhach:** I love getting reviews from you! They always have some interesting comments…like the observation about the singing and playing the violin at the same time. I actually asked a friend who plays the violin if it's possible to sing at the same time, and she told me it was, but said the same thing: that it's really hard. So I figured I'd make poor Kagome take on the challenge, even though she already has enough on her plate. lol I have finally finished reading HP…and I must say, I cried…and had nightmares about Inferii (I'm not even kidding…makes me seem like an awful wimp, eh?). Thanks for the review!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty-seven: The Water's Edge

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_I remember well the night when we parted, believing it would be our last embrace and our last intimate farewell. I remember the loss and the sense that all joy had fled my life, never to return. His eyes had looked so sad in the light of the fire, their amber hue intense and full of a pain I understood all too well._

_He had left the next morning doing exactly as I requested: he did not look back. _

_It had no doubt looked a little odd that he did not, his spine stiff and his chin held proudly in the air while everyone else seemed intent upon falling off their mounts in their attempts to turn around and wave at me until the moment when I became obscured on the horizon…but he remained true to his promise nonetheless, in spite of the glares of disapproval sent his way by a few of the older sentimental women, and it had broken my heart just as I'd known it would. _

_Sango had tearfully promised to write at every opportunity, Miroku had given me an uncharacteristically chaste embrace that spoke volumes about what I had become to him as a friend and what he felt now that we would be parted, Souta had swore he would come to visit me whenever he had the chance, and my mother had wept as she held me to her and told me she was proud to call me her daughter, willing me to be brave in the face of such a change in my life._

_But Kikyou had been the most emotional of all, holding me to her as though I were the lifeline she was afraid to lose. She had whispered endless strings of nothings into my ear about how much she loved me and admired me for my bravery, thanking me a thousand times for all I had done for her and promising never to forget it. _

_I had resolved myself the night before, just after Inuyasha had left, to be stiff and without emotion that morning, but all resolutions had faded to the back of my memory, and I had clung to Kikyou with equal force and desperation. We both knew it would be the last time we would see each other for a long time, for it had already been decided that the royal court could not afford to travel back to the North for my wedding, and when I watched Kikyou climb atop her horse and don her mask once more, blocking me out of her heart and mind, the gravity of my situation finally took hold…and I'd never felt more alone in my entire life. _

_Autumn had been upon us then; green leaves fading into all the beautiful shades of red, gold, yellow, and brown as summer bid farewell to make way for the coming winter. The servants had begun to leave the fires burning all day where before they were only necessary in the evenings, and courtiers had begun to order furs and thick fabrics made into warm cloaks, hats, and gloves._

_It was in this atmosphere that I was left alone in a strange land, with no one to call my friend save for the man I was to marry…a man I did not love, but who I hoped could love me enough for the both of us… _

_They say autumn is nature's symbol for change; that it represents the end of something and the beginning of something else. I had come to court in the spring of my youth and my innocence, and was now leaving it with a new sense of self and with a better understanding of love, and as I look back I can honestly say that whoever first made that poetic observation couldn't have been more right…though I also have to admit that the change I believed to be coming in my life was a far cry from what fate actually had in store for me…_

* * *

Change was in the air…people were whispering amongst themselves about the way the Queen seemed suddenly so afraid, speculating as to why that could be when she had everything in life a woman could want: power, wealth, and a dashing husband who would remain faithful to her for the rest of her life.

And it didn't matter how many times the maids tried to convince the court that their Queen was just fine and that nothing was troubling her, for Kikyou was acting anything but normal. She was often seen walking about with an absentminded look on her face, her hands on her belly, rubbing in slow, calculated circles. She had begun to slowly but surely withdraw from the court, making fewer and fewer public appearances until it was out of the ordinary to see the chair beside Inuyasha with his wife actually in it, and more than all of that she looked pale and tired all the time.

But what the cause of all these drastic changes was, no one could be entirely sure, for her handmaidens kept their mouths loyally shut no matter how many people offered to pay them fortunes in gold coins to tell all of the Queen's secrets. And so in the end the courtiers were left to do what they did best: speculate.

Perhaps she was simply nervous now that she was without her sister, the one person who had been with her all her life. Perhaps she was afraid of the kind of ruler she would turn out to be now that she would be expected to actually govern. Perhaps she was afraid of how the people would react to her in this new position.

Or perhaps…

"You're sure?"

"Yes, m'lord, I am quite sure."

Naraku couldn't help the evil smirk that turned up the corners of his mouth as his dark eyes looked over the shoulder of the young woman and on towards the window overlooking the great manmade lake that sat peacefully and undisturbed behind the castle, surounded by endless tall trees, the leaves of which were beginning to turn to all the shades of autumn.

It was too good to be true that Kikyou should be with child now, just as she was separated from Kagome, her strongest supporter and Naraku's greatest threat. And yet…

He frowned, focusing his attention once more on the girl before him. "How can you be so sure? Has she actually told you? Have you heard the words from her lips confirming the rumors?"

The little blonde-haired maid blushed and looked down, her milky skin looking pale in her simple gray and white servant's gown. "No, my lord, she has not told me."

"Then how do you know she is with child?"

"There are signs…"

"What signs?"

The maid blushed again. "Men should not know of such things, my lord…"

Naraku felt irritation rise in his chest at that, but took a calming breath, reminding himself that this little girl who he'd been wooing chastely in order to gain her confidence for some time was not intelligent, but rather stupid; probably the reason why she had remained no more than a handmaiden for all of her fourteen years. "I won't tell anyone if you won't, Hannah."

His warm voice, still as seductive as Onigumo's had ever been when he chose to use his 'talents', caused the little maid to shuffle on her feet nervously and clasp her hands behind her back as though to use that as some sort of distraction from having to reply, yet there was still hesitation in her voice and eyes. "It wouldn't be right, my lord…the ways of women are for women to know alone."

Perhaps she wasn't as stupid as he thought...

"Ha!" He threw his head back and laughed, the sound dark and malicious, in defiance ofhis painfully handsome features. "If that were true then I doubt women would even allow men into their beds save for the purpose of begetting children." He looked back at Hannah the maid and lowered his voice once more, narrowing his eyes with purpose as he moved in for the kill. "Women are always eager to share their little secrets, sweetheart. After all, if they really wanted to keep their little secrets then men would not know so much about how to perform in the bedchamber."

"My lord!" Hannah exclaimed and brought a hand to her heated face, clearly uncomfortable with such a mature insinuation.

"You are so innocent, little one," Naraku laughed again, though this time it was calculated, just the right volume and with the right amount of warmth, and he watched as his spell began to work. Stepping forward, he possessively wrapped an arm around Hannah's waist and pulled her to him. "But you must know I would never ask you to do anything that would get you in trouble."

"I…" She sighed and closed her eyes, forgetting whatever protest she had been about to make as he brought his cheek to rest against her own, his breath warming her left ear.

"You do trust me, don't you, Hannah?"

"I…" He purposefully blew against her ear, and she shivered. "Yes, my lord."

He smirked, thinking about how handy it was to have an innocent little virgin in the palm of his hand. She was so easily seduced, so willing to give in since she had never known the full pleasures a man could give her. And he had no intention of taking it any further than this, either. She was not worthy. She was no Kikyou Higurashi.

He returned his attention to her, his voice still calculated and warm. "Good. Now please tell me all that you know, sweetheart. I need hard proof…all the solid evidence you have that the Queen is with child."

"But why, my lord?" Her little blue eyes opened, tinged with suspicion through her haze of desire, and Naraku realized this time it might take a little more than pretty words to keep her quiet...though he wasn't exactly sure what 'a little more' might potentially mean. "Why are you so interested in Her Majesty? What has she done to warrant such attention?"

At that his gaze darkened, though she could not see it because he was looking over her head once more, towards that lake that sat so calm and still, reflecting the mountains that extended high into the sky, and when he spoke, his voice had lost some of its careful calculation, going softer and much more hostile with nostalgia. "You have no idea, little one…"

An image, unbidden, came to his mind; a memory that was not his and yet was a part of his very being. He saw Kikyou laughing as she was whirled about the dance floor by a man with warm eyes and a roguish smile. The man pulled her to him, suddenly, so that her body was pressed tightly against his, bending his head so that his lips were barely hovering over hers as he spoke.

"_You are so beautiful I could devour you right now, Kikyou."_

The beautiful, innocent siren threw her head back and laughed, her white neck flashing invitingly as her raven hair cascaded about her shoulders, her dark eyes full of love. _"Such words, Onigumo…really, you forget that we are in a public place."_

He chuckled and put a hand behind her head to hold her still, bringing his lips even closer to hers. _"I care not…you are mine, Kikyou, and I don't intend to ever let you forget that."_

She smiled. _"I don't want to forget."_

And then he kissed her, openly and passionately, much to the hushed shock of the dancers around them, but neither of the young lovers seemed to care. They were lost in each other's presence, in their love, and their hope for the future. Their future together…

"My lord?"

Naraku blinked and growled.

Damn him! Damn that weak, pathetic man who insisted on loving the woman who was responsible for his undoing!

Yet he could feel him; he could sense Onigumo just beneath his own soul, pushing and fighting to get out, afraid for the woman he was so obsessed with, and yet too weak to face the world on his own.

Shaking his head, Naraku forced the feeling away, along with the happy memory, instead focusing on the here and now, making sure he gazed directly at Hannah, who was giving him a confused, fearful look.

Smiling once more as he regained control, he touched his hand to her soft cheek, leaning down so that his forehead touched hers. "Please don't ask questions, Hannah. Can't you just tell me what I need to know because you care for me? Can't you just do as I say without needing a reason?"

As though she had never pulled away from him, he saw the spell fall over her eyes once more and smirked inwardly in triumph. She really was a fool; nothing like Kikyou or Kagome Higurashi…but that was a blessing. If every woman were like those Higurashi sisters, revenge never would have been possible.

And yet…as he had to constantly remind himself...Kikyou had fallen for Onigumo's charms in the end, just as so many women had before her, and Kagome was so obviously in love with Inuyasha that a five-year old idiot could see it. Soneither of the sisterswere perfect.

And that was why Naraku knew Kikyou would fall again…in the end.

* * *

_To the Lady Kagome  
__From her friend, the Lady Sango  
__Dated September 9_

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I doubt you will be surprised to hear that we have been back at court only a week and there are already new rumors stewing in this endless pot of intrigue. And, as seems to be the custom these days, it is our new Queen who once again finds herself in the center of unwanted attention. But before you start to worry, I want to assure you that this time the rumors are not based on unseemly conduct, but rather on something that every country wishes for their royal family: a pregnancy._

_Yes; everyone is wondering whether or not Her Majesty Queen Kikyou is with child. I know it is silly, since she and the King have been married for hardly a month and no woman can tell in such a short time, and yet that is what all the courtiers are gossiping about these days. According to some, Kikyou is humming to herself and appearing content, which is a sign of pregnancy, while others claim she is wandering around looking uncertain and afraid, another sign that she is a young mother entering into the unknown with the throes of her first pregnancy. She is drinking green tea, she is eating only vegetables, she is eating only rare meat (which, as you know, is believed to help produce sons)…no matter what the poor Queen is doing, someone somewhere can somehow connect it to her "condition"._

_Now…since I've got you curious, I'll tell you what is really going on…or, at the very least, what I believe to be going on since I have more access to the Queen than most. It is strange, and yet true that I have become one of her closer companions, though I sense that has more to do with the fact that I am your friend than the reality that she finds my company appealing. I have never been particularly fond of her (mostly because of how she has treated you these past several months, and also because I remember all too well the tears you shed when she first ceased speaking with you all those years ago), and have never done anything to make her think otherwise, so I know it must be more my connection to you that she seeks now, desperate as she is for her younger sister, who, she is now realizing, was more vital to her existence than she ever thought possible. _

_But I digress. Her condition…you no doubt want a real report on her condition, and not just the rumors that have been circling the court for the past few weeks, ever since we returned to court._

_All I can say is this: she does indeed look like something heavy is on her mind. Her shoulders always seem to be slumped over, as though she is carrying the weight of the world, and I often come in to her chambers to find her, of all places, on her knees by her window with her beaded rosary clutched in her hands, her lips moving in silent prayer. You and I both know that Kikyou has never exactly been a pious woman, so one has to wonder what has her so afraid that she is now seeking God's help and forgiveness…but I don't know if that has any relevance at all to the current question of whether or not she is with child._

_I honestly don't know for sure how to answer that particular question. Like I said before, she and the King have not been married long enough to know for sure…these things take time, after all…and yet there is clearly something bothering the Queen. But that is why I feel like she couldn't possibly be pregnant, because wouldn't that mean she would be happy? After all, if she bears the King a son and heir then the kingdom will love her forever and she will no longer have to worry about any more repercussions from her affair with Onigumo._

_It is all a mystery._

_But I don't want to worry you unnecessarily, so perhaps it would be best if you just forget about what I have been saying for the time being, until there are a few more clues provided to help me solve this mystery. I will of course tell you of any conclusions I come to…but for now I have no solid theories, merely ideas, and ideas can change as easily as a cloud is reshaped by the wind. _

_So moving away from one form of intrigue and into another, I think Miroku is still cross with me for that comment I made a few weeks ago. You know how he was studiously ignoring me for the duration of our stay in the North? Well, he has not changed at all. He continues to ignore me and flirt with other women, and, God help me, it is killing me, Kagome! I hate seeing him with other women, especially since he's so charming and they are all so willing to…to…_

_Oh, I don't even want to think about it; and yet I can't help it. It's like you said to me about your feelings for…well…I suppose I should be careful of what all I put into a letter, but you know of whom I speak. You said you couldn't keep him off your mind, no matter how hard you tried, and that it killed you. Now I understand, and I have never been more desirous of your company than I am now._

_Kagome, I…I think I may actually be in love with him. And God help me if that is true, for I don't think he could possibly remain true to one woman for his whole life. It would seem that I am destined to love a man who will break my heart._

_I am sorry. I meant to send you a letter to cheer you up, and it seems that all I am really doing is putting all of my sorrows into these words instead. Oh, I am a horrible friend, aren't I? Though I suppose it just proves to you what a pillar of strength you had become to us all, and now that you're gone we're all flapping in the breeze, unsure of what to do. _

_But I'll stop there. This letter has now taken up three pages of parchment, and I am being summoned by Her Majesty. Perhaps I shall get more insight into what is bothering her so…and perhaps not. Only time will tell. So with just a few more words of endearment, I'll end this and hand it off to the rider (who I am paying extra to ride without stopping except to change mounts so that this letter may reach you as soon as possible). _

_I hope you are well, my dearest, darling friend; I hope you are finding some comfort in something or someone in the North so that you can begin to find happiness in your new home. And if not, then take comfort in knowing that I miss you terribly, and suffer just as much as you do without my best friend. Kisses and hugs to you, dearest!_

_All My Love,  
__Sango_

Kagome refolded the parchment efficiently until it was once more held together in its neat and tidy little square, the seal of Sango's family once more lined up appropriately, never once looking down at her hands to see her handiwork, having already folded and unfolded the letter so many times she knew from memory every crease and line.

Sitting on the edge of her balcony, she gazed out at the vast and rich mountains surrounding the castle, the blue sky made even more so by the stark contrast of the white snow atop the jagged peaks. The wind was icy and fresh, blowing through her loose hair and leaving behind a fresh scent of dew and flowers, and Kagome found herself slowly inhaling through her nose to savor the smell, trying to draw solace from this strange land she had been left in even as her friend's letter rested in her hands.

The messenger had arrived the day before, almost exactly two weeks since the court had left the North and over a week since they had finally returned to Inuyasha's castle. Kagome had peered around her balcony to see a rider approaching on an exhausted brown mount, though he had disappeared from her line of site before he reached the gates, and she had known by the royal seal stitched into his clothing that he was from the High Court.

It had been the first time she had made any sort of appearance since the court had left, and it had not been one of her finer moments as she had burst from her room dressed in nothing but her morning gown, a shawl over her shoulders and her hair still unkempt, flying down the stairs to greet the exhausted man being ushered through the great doors of the castle.

He had been covered in sweat, his breath coming in short gasps and his hair matted against his scalp, but had still managed a slight smile as he had seen Kagome rushing towards him, remembering her as the Summer Maiden he had served while she had been living with the court.

"My lady!" He had bowed low despite his exhaustion, giving her all the respect a future Queen deserved, and Kagome had stopped short, feeling suddenly self-conscious as she realized there were several people milling about the castle who had stopped to watch what was going on.

Still, in the end her eagerness had defeated her sense of modesty, and she had stepped forward hopefully, her hands clasped at her chest. "You bring news from court? News of my family and of my sister?"

He had smiled and, to her utter delight, nodded as he pulled forth Sango's letter from his traveling pouch, which was made of worn leather that had clearly seen better days. He had then proceeded to explain that he had several other letters for Kouga regarding matters of state from the High King, but Kagome had stopped listening the moment she saw the letter, snatching it out of his hand and barely having the sense to give her thanks and pass him a few gold coins out of gratitude before rushing back to her room to read her precious treasure in peace.

And there she had remained, reading and rereading Sango's letter a hundred times, memorizing each line, every sentence and every word, until Kouga had come to her door, delighted to hear that she had come down from her chambers and announcing that he felt it was thus time for her to begin immersing herself in the tapestry that was her new home.

Kagome had known that moment was coming; that the wolf King had already been overly generous by giving her two weeks of complete solitude and ignorance of her duties to her new kingdom as she mourned the loss of her old home, and yet there had still been a part of her that had felt a flicker of annoyance and bitterness at the thought, and that flicker had grown to a roaring flame she was unaccustomed to by the time Yuka had finished preparing her that morning for the picnic Kouga had arranged in her honor, inviting all the nobility of the North to attend.

She couldn't stop thinking about how her fiance's voice suddenly seemed too full of energy; that his laugh was a little too boisterous, his words too excited, his face and eyes too expressive, and that he was far too open about his emotions.

In other words…he was not Inuyasha. And suddenly that fact was enough to give her a deep ache in her chest, where before it had been no more than a shallow itch. But then again, before it had been easy to ignore that reality because Inuyasha had always been near; now he was not. Now he was far away and unable to comfort her, or fight with her, or scold her, or insult her, or come to her in a moment of uncertainty and beg for her advice.

And Kikyou was believed to be pregnant.

The very thought caused Kagome's blood to boil and her heart to spoil green with envy, and without thinking she turned and threw Sango's adored letter back through the open door-windows at her bed, where it landed a little too gracefully on the blue comforter, which was still in a mess since Yuka had not come back yet to make up the bed after Kagome's restless night of dreams.

She felt hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes, and Kagome sniffed loudly knowing no one could hear her, the sound carried away by the wind towards the mountains.

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

And yet this is what you wanted, a voice in her head reminded gently. You wanted Kikyou to be secure and happy, and you know that the only way she could be truly secure was to marry Inuyasha and have his son.

Kagome growled low in her throat. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it," she said aloud to nothing and no one in particular. It felt surprisingly good to verbalize her feelings, since she had been so quiet for the past two weeks.

"Kikyou…" Her voice cracked as she thought of her sister, the source of all her pain and yet the center of her universe. "Why do you kill me like this?"

She hated the thought of her sister and Inuyasha sitting by a fire with their children around them, all begging for attention while their parents looked at one another in contentment, both having completely forgotten about Kagome, who was isolated, far away in the cold and somewhat barbaric North.

"Inuyasha…" She felt her throat crack with a sob, the tears flowing freely as she fell to her knees on the balcony and rested her head on her arms, which were supported by the stone barrier that kept her from falling over the edge. Her knees were thankfully protected from the cold stone beneath her by the many layers of her intricate green and purple gown, but Kagome was suddenly wracked with shivers nonetheless.

Rising to her feet, she walked back into her bed chamber and sat down on the corner of her bed nearest the burning fire, once more retrieving the letter that had been so offensive to her a few moments ago. Unfolding it and hearing the worn parchment strain underneath her fingers, she sighed and tried to regain control as she looked down at the words of her dear friend once more, seeking what little comfort they had left to offer.

But her mindless reading ceased as she froze over one of Sango's statements, and she suddenly felt a fuzzy tingling of recognition dawn in the back of her mind. The tears in her eyes instantly vanished, along with the jealousy, replaced instead by concern as Kagome read more carefully.

_I honestly don't know for sure how to answer that particular question. Like I said before, she and the King have not been married long enough to know for sure…these things take time, after all…and yet there is clearly something bothering the Queen._

That's right! Kikyou and Inuyasha had only been married for a little over a month! How could she possibly already know that she was pregnant with his child? After all, Kagome knew for a fact…and she still blushed at the thought…that the King had been chaste until he had met Kagome, and that he had not touched Kikyou at all until their wedding night (she cringed inwardly at the thought of that night, but pushed it from her mind). Since then, Kikyou would have had time to miss only one of her courses, and that was not nearly enough proof as women skipped a month here and there all the time for no apparent reason.

She continued reading, feeling a continued sense of growing trepidation.

_But that is why I feel like she couldn't possibly be pregnant, because wouldn't that mean she would be happy?_

Kagome grunted in agreement with that statement, knowing how logical it was. Any woman, especially a Queen, should be overjoyed that she is with child, because it means she is fertile and able to do her duty to the Kingdom by providing it with healthy, strong heirs. And besides all that, sons were living proof that a royal union was approved of by God himself since, after all, he would not bless a house in such a way unless he felt it was right.

That was, after all, the argument King Henry in England kept putting forth to the Pope as reason to divorce Katharine…he kept insisting that it could only be a sign from God that their marriage was a sin that he had thus far failed to produce any healthy heirs. After all, the fault could not lie with him, strong man that he was.

"Hn," Kagome grunted at the thought, forcing herself to return to the matter at hand, which was Kikyou.

There were speculations about her possibly being with child already, which made some sense since no one in the court knew that Kikyou had not been with her husband before her marriage, save for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, and yet Kikyou was acting uncharacteristically afraid and melancholy for a mother-to-be, even though a pregnancy was supposed to be a joyous occasion for a Queen.

So the question was why…?

_After all, if she bears the King a son and heir then the kingdom will love her forever and she will no longer have to worry about any more repercussions from her affair with Onigumo._

Kagome froze, retracing her steps over the worn page and rereading that last statement again.

…_she will no longer have to worry about any more repercussions from her affair with Onigumo._

Oh dear God…

"Naraku…" Kagome recalled that morning in Kikyou's chambers when her sister had confessed to what she had done with Naraku; how she had given in to temptation and now feared for her life if the truth ever got out.

Kagome recalled the horror of that morning, when she had seen all of her hard work and all of their carefully laid plans teeter and threaten to come crashing down around their ears. And now, could Kikyou be…was she….with his…?

"_There is no proof now, no…but there could be in time. I could be pregnant, Kagome. And while I will not know if I am for at least two months, if I am then people will eventually do the math in their heads and realize that this child will be too early to be the King's. And when that time comes, I would not put it past Naraku to speak out."_

All the color drained from her face and Kagome felt a familiar sweat of panic break out all over her body, covering her skin in a reflective sheen as she tried taking in deep breaths to still her frantic heart.

So it was apparently not over…and just as Kikyou had stated, people were already beginning to do the math. Granted, it was only Sango thus far, and Kagome knew her friend could be trusted to be quiet, but what about when one of those despicable court girls figured it out? Kagome could just imagine the triumph on the face of Leticia, that redhead who she had slapped for speaking against Kikyou, as she gleefully reported to the King that his wife was guilty of treason.

Inuyasha would be powerless then to save her sister, for once an official charge was made it would go to the courts, and while normally the King was the head of the system, in this instance he would be removed because he was too personally involved.

Kagome began shaking her head, putting her hands at her temples and squeezing tightly as though to block out the thoughts racing through her mind. But it was no use. They were there to stay, and until someone wrote to her and said that all was well and that Kikyou was not pregnant, or that their guessing had been incredibly lucky and she had only been in the first month of her pregnancy at the time, Kagome knew that her sleep would once more be fitful and without much actual rest.

"My lady?"

Crashing back to reality, Kagome turned on the bed, placing her hands on the firm mattress for support, Sango's letter still open and firm in her grasp, to see Yuka standing at the doorway to her bed chamber, a worried expression on her face.

"Yuka…" Swallowing, Kagome forced that familiar sense of false peace to flood her system, like a potent herbal tea would rush through the blood, shoving her fears to the back of her mind and masking her worried expression with an artificial calm. "What is it?"

Her personal handmaiden and longtime friend just stared back at her for several seconds in silence, clearly concerned and knowing something was the matter, before she finally just sighed and chose to not dwell on it. "Kouga is coming; it is time to go down by the lake."

"Oh." Kagome blinked, having completely forgotten about the picnic where she was the honorary guest, but also having forgotten her anger and annoyance as well. "Very well." She rose to her feet and brushed away invisible wrinkles, her dress perfect in every particular because Yuka always took such care with her mistress's wardrobe. "Do I look presentable?"

The young brunette looked at her mistress carefully, but in the end came to the same conclusion as always: Kagome was the definition of an understated beauty, and always would be, whether she was wearing rags, a blue satin robe, her formal blue and white silk and lace gown, or this current gown spun of green satin outlined in purple velvet, the purple underskirts adding to the contrast, along with her draping purple and green sleeves. The whole gown was then burnished at the shoulders, neck, and waist, with gold, and all together Kagome looked like the royal Queen she would soon become.

"You look beautiful, my lady," Yuka finally replied, though she did note that Kagome's neckline looked glaringly empty without any sort of necklace, and so held up her hand to show she wanted her mistress to wait while she ran and retrieved a golden locket with Kagome's initials carved into the front.

"Here…" She indicated she wanted to put it on, and so Kagome obligingly turned around to give Yuka access to the back of her neck, where she clasped the gold locked in place. "That's perfect."

Kagome took the locket, which Kouga had given her as a gift a few days ago, between her fingers, and sighed. "I suppose I should begin wearing his things and just put those pearls away." She recalled her comment about pearls and tears, and chuckled. "I've cried enough for ten lifetimes."

The silence that followed was soon broken by an exuberant knocking at the far door, and Kagome nodded that it was alright for Yuka to go and greet the visitor, who was obviously Kouga, because she knew no one else and as such received no other visitors.

Sure enough, the wolf man was standing proudly at the door, dressed in his typical black pants and white shirt, his jet-black hair pulled into its usual ponytail, though now Kagome saw that Kouga was also wearing a headband, and she assumed that was something he had refrained from doing while in the more formal High Court of Inuyasha.

His blue eyes lit up with delight when he spotted the locket around Kagome's neck, and she forced a smile onto her face as he stepped into the room and took her in his arms, giving her a warm embrace before pulling away and kissing her on the forehead. "You look beautiful, Kagome…and that locket is perfect for that gown. I'm glad I had it made for you."

Kagome thought in that moment he looked like Shippou after the kitsune did something he was especially proud of, and the thought brought the necessary amount of laughter past her lips in response to his warm greeting. What a boy this man was…this man she was to marry.

"I thank you for giving it to me," she finally replied. "It was not necessary."

He chuckled. "Ah, my woman…modest as ever, eh? You deserve to have all the treasures of the world laid at your feet."

Bristling at his possessive reference to her as 'his woman', Kagome just blushed and looked away. "I don't know about that."

But the wolf man seemed oblivious to her suddenly withdrawn mood, instead putting his arm around her waist and guiding her out the door, giving her hardly any time to say a rushed farewell to Yuka. "Come…you'll enjoy this picnic. I know how hard it has been for you to be separated from your family, and that is why I haven't pushed you to do anything until now. But I feel that at some point you have to begin to live again, Kagome; to stop grieving for what was and begin to look toward what can be…and I hope you'll have fun today."

In that moment he looked at her with all seriousness, and Kagome saw his genuine desire to make her happy hidden in his clear blue eyes that matched the sky. But there was also something else in that innocent statement, and she had the suddenly uncomfortable feeling that he knew exactly what, or rather whoit was she was grieving for.

Still, despite her suspicions, his kindness caused her anger and melancholy to fade somewhat, replaced instead by an immense feeling of guilt at her behavior, and she found herself promising silently to treat him better, and to try a little more to ingratiate herself into this new culture.

* * *

Unlike the manmade lake behind Inuyasha's castle, this lake was all natural, created from the runoff of the melted snow every spring and summer. The water was pure and deep blue, beautiful in its simplicity and stunning in the ways it reflected the mountains and the sky above. Birds flew from tree to tree, but none came to rest in the water, and there was no one who apparently wanted to go for a swim like she had with Sango and the others on that day so long ago, but then again Kagome supposed she wouldn't want to disturb the peaceful surface with even a tiny ripple either, and so instead she allowed herself to just admire the beauty of the day as Kouga guided her towards her place of honor in the center of a large group of people seated on several large quilted blankets. 

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been to a simple picnic, which meant it probably hadn't been since long before she even came to court, and the relaxed setting took her somewhat by surprise.

Immediately, as she had the night of the banquet, Kagome felt out of place with her formal gown that consisted of so many layers, whereas the women around her were dressed in their Celtic-style gowns of simple fabric and design. Thankfully she had never been one to wear much makeup or jewelry, and that helped her blend in a little, but beyond that and the fact that she was wearing her hair loose, there was no way around the fact that she looked very out of place as a woman who had just come from living with the High Court.

Yet the wolf demons before her did not appear unkind, merely curious, and so Kagome took heart and willed herself to find the courage to make it through the day. She had a feeling that was how her life would be for a while: living one day at a time, until finally, she hoped, the pain of being separated from those she loved began to fade and individual days began to blur into weeks and months of happiness once more.

Servants appeared after a time carrying trays of simple meat sandwiches, balancing goblets of wine and small bowls of hot soup as they made the treacherous trek from the castle to the lakeside.

Again, it was not nearly as refined as the dining Kagome had become accustomed to with the High Court; there was only about half the silverware, and people seemed content to just eat without much pomp and circumstance in between every bite, the women eating just as vigorously as the men. Once she adjusted, Kagome found she actually liked the difference, enjoying the freedom of just enjoying one's meal without being afraid of what everyone else said as you inhaled your food because you were starving (and she enjoyed her stomach's newfound freedom to expand that came with not feeling the pressure to wear that awful corset anymore).

The conversation that went with the actual meal was minor, and usually involved mostly someone asking for more of one or more of the drinks or entrees…but it was still a pleasant atmosphere. Kagome could tell that the men and women about her were careful to not stare at her where she sat, clearly not wanting to make her uncomfortable, and the thought swelled her heart with warmth and gratitude even though they weren't always successful.

Perhaps she could enjoy it here in the North after all.

"So Lady Kagome, you lived in the country until you came to court?" One man asked as the food was finally taken away and everyone lounged lazily on the large blankets, enjoying their full stomachs.

Kagome nodded from where she still sat fairly rigid, though she was beginning to allow her body to relax and imitate several of the reclining women around her. "Yes; I lived with my mother, brother, and sister for most of my life."

"And what of your father?"

She winced, trying not to look offended or hurt because it wasn't their fault. It was an honest enough question since she had omitted his name from her list of occupants of the Higurashi home. "He…he died when I was very young."

That seemed to gain the interest of several people as they all focused more directly on her, though it was still the same man with light brown hair who spoke. "Oh…I'm so sorry. How did he die?"

Kagome found the question to be somewhat personal, but assumed that perhaps people of the North were just more direct. "A riding accident."

Her informal audience nodded together before they all looked away once more, this time a woman speaking up. "And your mother never remarried?"

"No. She was made a Marquess by the late King Inutaisho, and as such had no need to remarry. She had all she needed, and as she told us several times, had no inclination to marry again since she would always love her first and only husband."

The women all nodded in sympathy, clearly appreciating the romance of such a statement, before another blonde-haired woman spoke. "So you lived at home until you were sixteen?"

"That is correct. My sister left to live at court when she was thirteen, but I had no inclination to go, so I waited until she became engaged to the King and was invited to court officially."

"Why didn't you wish to go to court?" The voice who asked the question sounded vaguely familiar, and Kagome looked over to find herself face to face with a familiar pair of shocking emerald green eyes framed by flaming locks of red hair.

Ayame held a silent and curious challenge in her eyes, as though she hoped her question would cause Kagome to say something she would later regret, but that only caused Kagome to furrow her brow in confusion. Had she done something wrong the night of the banquet to cause this fierce young woman to be cross with her?

Recalling the look of longing in her eyes as she had gazed at Kouga, Kagome decided to just add the look to the mystery she was determined to unravel as soon as possible, and instead placed a warm smile on her face as she replied to the question. "I have always, in all honesty, been more inclined towards a quiet life than the kind of life one is expected to live at court…especially the High Court of the King. I've always had an appreciation of the simple things, I suppose, because I was brought up in the country. I love riding my horse, I love being in the fresh air, and I love just laying out on my back with the sun on my face."

Everyone chuckled at that, clearly enjoying what the young woman before them was saying. But Ayame looked unsatisfied with the answer, and continued to glare at Kagome as though to peel away all her layers and see her deepest, darkest secrets. "But didn't you want to join your sister? Everyone says you are very close, so why wouldn't you have wanted to join her?"

This time it was a little more difficult to keep the smile on her face, but Kagome somehow managed the fete as she searched for the correct words to reply. "As I said before, I was more inclined towards a simple life in the country; Kikyou, on the other hand, had always seemed to long for the life of a courtier." Kagome felt her smile widen as she began to unintentionally pour forth the innocent charm that had won her so many admirers in her time as the Summer Maiden, enchanting all those around her. "She was always so witty with her conversation, seeming to know what to say in every situation, whereas I always found myself stumbling over my words or simply remaining silent for fear of embarrassing myself. Why, I can remember a time in my life when Kikyou would always speak for me because I would just stand and stare at my hands, petrified of anything that might come out of my mouth." She leaned forward as though about to tell a secret, and without meaning to, everyone else (including Ayame) responded in kind. "I was a very opinionated girl, you see, with a detrimental habit of allowing anything I thought to come out of my mouth before I realized what was happening. As a result I think I was scarred for life when it came to the frightening task of open conversation."

Everyone about her laughed at that, and Kagome felt a small amount of satisfaction, a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked over to see Kouga giving her an affectionate look full of pride and tenderness. This is the woman I am to marry. She could practically see those very words etched into his expression.

But she felt the smile fade into confusion once more as she glanced at the Lady Ayame, who was now looking at her not with disdain but instead with a look of sorrow. Her stunning green eyes were clouded, and the frown on her face was so deep it wrinkled her eyes and her cheeks, giving her an aged look that Kagome believed no woman under the age of forty should have.

Her irritation gone, she now watched the redheaded wolf instead with concern, as though fearing she would collapse at any moment, and hoped for a moment alone with her before the day was done.

Mercifully there came a time when all the courtiers of the North…if they could even be called that, since they all seemed more like a band of friends than a King and his court…began to disband and break off into groups to stroll around the lake, though again Kagome noticed that no one was inclined to go for a swim, and she began to wonder if there was something holy about the lake, promising to ask Kouga about it later.

But at that moment, as Kouga stepped away to speak with what was clearly a good friend of his, she summoned her courage to approach the fiery woman who had perplexed her since that first night when they been introduced a little over two weeks ago.

Ayame sat alone at the edge of the entrancing deep blue lake, her image reflected perfectly against the flat water, her legs neatly tucked beneath her body, her rich white and gold skirts billowing out around her, the bright colors accenting her green eyes and her fiery mane, which fell down over her shoulders and to the small of her back. Next to Kikyou, Kagome determined that Ayame was the most stunning woman she had ever seen, with her exotic appearance and extremely athletically inclined figure, her shoulders broad, her slim arms clearly defined by muscle beneath the fabric of her dress, her entire body seemingly outlined in vast curves.

Approaching with slow, deliberate steps so that no one would think she was merely strolling by and interrupt her mission, Kagome watched as her own reflection appeared behind Ayame's in the water, noting with a certain amount of surprise the look of exhaustion and fear in her own face. She doubted anyone else could see the fear, for it was naught more than a tiny spark hidden in her dark eyes, and yet it concerned her, reminding her of the conclusions she had been drawing that morning from Sango's letter.

Shaking her head to clear it, knowing this was not the time to dwell on such things, Kagome coughed audibly to catch Ayame's attention, and the redhead turned her head slowly, no doubt having already known Kagome was there before she announced her presence. She was, after all, a wolf with the same keen sense of smell and hearing as Kouga, and no doubt equal to Inuyasha as well.

"Lady Kagome," She said, inclining her head in the required amount of respect for the woman that would one day be her Queen.

In reply, Kagome simply put the brightest smile she could muster on her face and extended her hand in greeting. "I know we have already been formally introduced, but I was hoping that we could take this time to get to know one another in a more informal setting."

Kagome watched as Ayame's carefully blank expression momentarily revealed surprise before it was quickly masked once more. "With me, my lady? Surely there are other more important people you should wish to become acquainted with."

Keeping her smile in place, Kagome shook her head. "Kouga speaks very highly of you; in fact, he calls you his greatest friend. I should very much like to know the woman who is thought of so highly by my fiancé."

She didn't miss the way Ayame openly winced at the reference to her engagement to Kouga, but that was the only sign of disapproval the redhead showed as she finally nodded her head and rose to her feet. "Very well." She looked around the lake for a moment before indicating a less populated corner on the opposite side. "Shall we walk then, my lady?"

"Please," Kagome replied, taking extensive liberties as she looped her arm through Ayame's without asking, "Just call me Kagome. And I think a walk would be lovely."

They began to take small steps in unison, the sound only adding to the silence between them, but this time Kagome refused to break the tension, instead waiting for Ayame to say something, hoping the redhead would feel inclined to speak frankly about what was on her mind, for if her puzzled expression was any indication, there was much she wanted to say, or, at the very least, ask.

And, finally, she did. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was unnecessarily cruel to you, my la…er…Kagome. Why are you being so kind to me now?"

This was precisely the window of opportunity she had been hoping for, and Kagome placed a large smile on her face to try and alleviate the situation, watching in satisfaction as the kind gesture worked its usual magic, Ayame's features relaxing…albeit slightly. "I feel that perhaps there are misunderstandings between us that need to be resolved, and until that is done I do not wish to pass judgment on either you or your character. Like I said, because you are such a good friend of Kouga's I do not wish to be on hostile terms with you. Frankly, if I can help it, I do not wish to be on anything less than friendly terms."

"So it is because of your sensitivity for Kouga that you are being so tolerant of me?"

At that Kagome laughed, partly because Ayame was making it sound like she was in love with the wolf man, and partly because there was almost a trace of disappointment in her tone at the thought that this was nothing more than an attempt on Kagome's part to make peace with her fiancé's friends.

"I can assure you, Ayame, that while I naturally wish to make things easier on Kouga by having his wife and best friend on good terms, I also wish very much to understand someone completely before I make any assumptions. It is something I have always strived for in my life, for I have seen the horrific results when people make assumptions based on false information, or no information at all." Kagome thought of Kikyou, and all the horrible things that had been said about her because people believed they knew the truth, and how that had driven both herself and her sister to the brink of their sanity.

"Well I suppose I should be grateful for your tolerance and ability to forgive," Ayame finally replied softly, looking out over the lake.

Kagome frowned. "I do not wish for you to feel like I am treating you like a charity case, Ayame, or as a person who I am befriending because I have to. Like I said before, of course it will make things much easier in the end for everyone involved if we can at least be tolerant of one another, but that is merely an added bonus. My real motivation behind speaking with you today is truly to understand your apparent hostility towards me, not to criticize it or to scold you for your actions, for God knows I have done many things without thinking."

Blushing, Ayame looked out across the river and remained impassive and silent, making no move to speak, and Kagome had the impression that the woman was desperately trying to keep her thoughts to herself, but was struggling, and as such was forced to keep her lips tightly sealed.

Hoping to break that seal, Kagome tried again, this time with a much softer tone. "I am not arrogant enough to assume that everyone will like me as a person, or to think that now I am engaged to Kouga I am someone of such great importance that I am deserving of flattery from everyone I come across. But at the same time, when someone treats me as though I have done something horrifically wrong to offend them from the moment that we meet, I must wonder what that could be as I rarely offend someone without even opening my mouth." She grinned, trying to lighten the mood a little. "After I open my mouth, well, I have offended many people," She thought of Inuyasha, "But never before. So if I have done something offensive this would be a new accomplishment for me."

Her words worked their magic as, in time, Ayame turned her head straightforward once more, her eyes clouded over by that pain Kagome had seen before as she began to speak. "You have done nothing to offend me Kagome, at least…not intentionally. I suppose if circumstances were different I could even like you as a friend."

"What circumstances? Does the fact that I am from some place other than the North offend you?"

"No…I am above such prejudices." Ayame raised her head, looking slightly offended at such an implication, and Kagome believed her.

"Then is it because of all the rumors that have circulated about my sister that offends you?"

"No."

"Is it the fact that I come from…"

"It has nothing to do with your origins, Kagome, or where you come from or who you own as your family!" Ayame snapped, showing that she had a temper equal to Kagome's if provoked. Taking the hint that she just needed to back off, Kagome obediently closed her mouth and allowed the redheaded woman to continue. "It has everything to do with the fact that you are to marry Kouga."

"I see…" Believing she finally understood, Kagome frowned and looked at the ground. "So you had hoped for someone from the North to become Queen rather than someone like me?"

"No, it's not that…I mean, it's not that exactly." Ayame furrowed her brow, clearly frustrated, and looked away again. "I had hoped that someone else would be Queen, but it's not because of where you're from. I had hoped that…well…that is to say I've always known that he was destined for something greater, but…I always dreamed…"

And in that moment Kagome understood. "Ayame…" She sighed, feeling as though her life was always complicated by matters of the heart, rather than simplified. Wasn't love supposed to make everything clear? Wasn't it supposed to provide all the answers? "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

At that Kagome actually saw a tear in the corner of those emerald eyes, and Ayame stopped walking, her arms beginning to tremble, and Kagome was thankful that they had reached their somewhat secluded destination, where no one could hear their conversation, and it wouldn't be entirely clear what they meant by their physical gestures.

"Oh Ayame…" Without thinking, Kagome took the poor girl in her arms, rocking her back and forth as best she could while still standing, and felt as the redhead actually clung to her tightly, telling her that Ayame had no doubt been keeping such a heavy burden to herself for some time now…probably ever since their engagement had first been suggested by Kikyou long before even Kagome had come to court, over eight months ago.

"I'm so sorry…" She shuddered, clearly trying to regain control as she stood back and wiped fiercely at her eyes. "He and I grew up together, you see. I was from a noble family, second only to his, and from the day I was born he and I were promised in marriage in the hope of uniting the two greatest families of the North." Ayame smiled sadly as she hugged herself and looked up at the great mountains rising above the castle, their snowy peaks reflected in the lake. "I never gave it much thought back then. Frankly, whenever we were together we would tease one another about it, and I would even sometimes regret being promised to someone without my consent, fancying myself in love with other men. But then the time came when the engagement was broken…several years before he even became King…when Kouga's father decided that such a marriage was not necessary, and that his son should be 'saved' for more political marriages that may become essential in the future." Ayame acquired a very bitter look, though this time Kagome knew such emotions were not directed at her, but no doubt directed at the bitter memories currently replaying in the woman's mind.

"Honestly, I think my family was relieved, because they too had been hoping to find a more politically advantageous marriage for me. Naturally marriage to the King's son would have secured them for many generations in terms of wealth, stability, and honor, but they still felt that perhaps a foreign marriage, or even a marriage to someone from a different province, would have been a better idea." She snorted in a very unladylike gesture that would have caused Kikyou to frown and roll her eyes. "As though I were something to be bartered for jewels and wealth!"

Kagome nodded in sympathy, understanding completely. It was unfair and, at times, cruel, and yet it was the role women were always forced to play. Sons were treasured gems to most, seen as signs from God that a man had been devout enough in his life to deserve a fertile marriage, and inherited all the wealth and honor a family possessed. Daughters, on the other hand, were seen as a sign of fertility, but also taken to mean that a marriage was not completely perfect, and that something needed to be 'fixed' so that God would be willing to grant sons, and what was more, daughters were usually seen as nothing more than chess pieces on the endless quest for power.

Kagome knew she had been fortunate to be blessed with a father and mother who had treasured all three of their children equally. Frankly, Lord Higurashi had doted on both his daughters, but especially on Kagome, almost more than he had on Souta, his only son, and it had given Kagome more of an independent sense of self than most of the women she had come to know at court. Still, her non-consensual engagement to Kouga had given her a taste of what some women had been forced to endure their entire lives, and so she could completely understand Ayame's frustration.

Blinking, she turned back to face the redhead, who had clearly been lost on her own silent tangent, staring out over the water once more, but both women seemed to return to reality at once, because Ayame once more picked up where she had left off.

"Well…before that moment when the engagement was officially called off, I had always seen Kouga as nothing more than a friend, and sometimes even as an annoyance because I would one day _have_ to marry him. So naturally when father came to give me the news I was shocked at the sudden feelings of pain and loss, as though I had lost the love of my life, and it was only later, as I began to truly examine my feelings for him, that I realized I was indeed in love with him, and after that everything only got worse…because…"

"Once your love is realized you can no longer ignore it," Kagome finished when it appeared Ayame was unable to finish her thought without breaking into sobs once more. Her voice was very soft and carefully restrained as she spoke.

Ayame blinked in surprise and turned to look at Kagome as though seeing her for the first time, lowering her hands back to her sides slowly. "You understand what that feels like?"

Kagome saw Inuyasha's handsome face pass before her eyes, felt her knees go weak at the thought of those stunning amber eyes, remembering how he had looked that night in her chambers when he had promised not to look back, and knew she would be lucky if she avoided a fit of tears at that point. "Yes."

And that was all it took. One simple word and Kagome felt all of the carefully constructed barriers she had been building over the past two weeks come crashing down.

Falling to her knees, Kagome shocked Ayame by clutching her white and gold skirts tightly in her fingers, burying her head in the silky fabric as uncontrollable sobs wracked her body, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes and lining her cheeks.

Without questions Ayame allowed herself to gracefully descend to her knees, placing her hands around Kagome's shoulders and pulling the woman to her, rocking her back and forth as she offered back some of the comfort Kagome had given to her only a little while earlier. In that moment she forgot that Kagome was engaged to Kouga, and that she was not…they were simply two women in pain, and that was enough.

Finally, pulling back and feeling very embarrassed, Kagome tried to force her body to stop shaking by hugging her abdomen fiercely, bending over at the waist as though wracked by horrific stomach cramps. "I'm sorry…that was…forgive me."

Ayame put her hand under Kagome's chin so that she could bring the woman's eyes up to meet hers, dark swirls meeting emerald gems, and in that moment the wolf understood. "You're in love with someone else. You don't love Kouga at all, do you?"

Smiling sadly, Kagome tried to ease the pain on her heels by rearranging her legs into a more comfortable sitting position, placing them folded beneath her much the same way Ayame had been sitting earlier, and saw the redhead mimic her and do the same. "No…I never have. And I don't know if that would offer you more comfort or more pain, because on the one hand you can rest easy knowing there is no competition for his heart, but on the other you have to live with the fact that the love of your life is being wasted upon someone who does not feel for him as you do."

Ayame looked away. "He clearly loves you; I can see it in every look and every gesture. He cares for you in a way he could never care for me and, I suppose, seeing the way you've treated me after the horrible way I treated you, I suppose I can understand why." A pained expression crossed her face. "But that does not make me feel any better. I don't think anything could, or ever will."

"No…" Kagome sighed, finally feeling blessed control returning once more. "I don't suppose anything can ever make the pain completely vanish."

The two women sat in silence; two women of completely opposite backgrounds and cultures, who should have been rivals and yet suddenly found themselves bound inextricably by pain and love.

How cruel and strange were the workings of fate.

"May I ask," Ayame finally spoke after a long time when there was nothing to disturb them but the occasional flapping of a bird's wing, most of the other courtiers having disappeared back into the castle a while ago, "Who you love if not Kouga?"

Kagome chuckled bitterly. "A man who can never be mine, and that is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life."

"Will you not tell me?" Ayame had an almost pleading look on her face. "Perhaps it would make you feel a little better to confide in someone."

Reflecting back on the past seven months, Kagome thought about Sango and Miroku, her mother, and even Souta…all the people she had confided in…and thought about how telling them had done no good whatsoever. But then she glanced over at Ayame, saw her own pain mirrored in that young woman's face, and wondered if perhaps this time it would be different. Perhaps, because she could understand and sympathize in a way no one else could, Ayame would finally provide that extra shoulder to carry the heavy burden God had given her.

And so she began to speak, starting from the very beginning of the story in that first moment when she had met Inuyasha in the rose gardens and how they had both managed to insult one another in that first encounter. She and Ayame both chuckled as they reflected upon some of the more ridiculous quarrels she'd had with Inuyasha, and they both sighed with longing as she spoke of her first kiss, and the more passionate encounter that had followed. She felt tears in her eyes as she recalled the wedding day, painfully describing the way Kikyou had looked like she belonged on Inuyasha's arm as his Queen, and then the way they had distanced themselves from one another ever since, afraid to be near and yet in pain because they were apart.

When she finished, the pain was not magically gone…in fact, it almost felt worse…and yet, suddenly it was as though there was someone there to bear it with her, making her feel, for the first time (save for when she was with Inuyasha), like she was not completely alone.

They remained in silence once more for several minutes, as though neither dared to speak and ruin the moment, before Ayame finally sighed, as though suddenly becoming aware of the pink hue the mountains had adopted with the setting of the sun, speaking for the first time in a long time. "But you still say you're not sure if he loves you back?"

Kagome shrugged, feeling strangely empty, as though she had completely emptied her heart…for the moment. She knew by the next morning all the pain would be back, it was inevitable, and yet she hoped that perhaps this alleviation of stress would grant her one night's peace. "He's a complex man with many emotions, and I can never be sure of exactly what's going through his mind."

"But to do all of those things for you, and to offer, like he did, to postpone or even call of his wedding to your sister…doesn't that say something to you?"

Again Kagome just shrugged, having thought about it, but also unwilling to hope too much. She'd already done too much of that in the past several months, and usually had ended up disappointed. "I don't know what to think any more. There were moments when he would make me feel like his most prized possession; a precious jewel. But then there were other moments when he could make me feel so low I would question my sanity in caring for him at all. I could never be sure if the care and concern was a way of making up for being cruel in the only honest way he knew how, or if the cruelty was a way of covering up his feelings for me. And, honestly, I grew tired of trying to guess, so in the end I would just do what felt right to me at the moment...and even when he would be cruel later, I could never regret loving him."

Ayame nodded sympathetically. "It's not something that we decide, is it? Love, I mean…"

Kagome chuckled. "No, I suppose it isn't." She leaned back on her arms. "I had always dreamed of falling in love like this, you know that? I couldn't wait to be so enamored with a man that I could hardly breathe without him." She looked away, towards the lake, which was becoming an even darker shade of blue with the setting of the sun. "But then again I suppose I expected fate to be kinder to me, and allow me to fall in love with someone who could freely love me in return."

"Well at least you know that Inuyasha might love you back."

She shrugged. "What does it matter if he does? He can't do anything about it now…he's bound to my sister in the eyes of God, and I don't think he'd have the energy to change that even if he wanted to. You've heard about all the trouble King Henry VIII is having with his dispensation from the Pope, and in all honesty he would have more of a leg to stand on than Inuyasha would…which is saying something."

They couldn't help but laugh slightly at that at the expense of the great King of England who, in all honesty, was making a great fool of himself throughout the proceedings of his attempted divorce.

Finally, after another long silence, Kagome rose to her feet and brushed off all the grass that had collected in her skirts as she heard Kouga calling her name from across the lake to tell her that dinner was about to be served. Helping Ayame to her feet, the two women started to retrace their steps back towards the castle, this time willingly arm in arm.

Coughing slightly, Kagome rubbed her cheeks to give them a natural glow of red, hoping that would draw some attention away from her puffy, tear-stained eyes, and she watched as Ayame did the same, causing her to chuckle sadly. "I suppose I never imagined I would form a friendship under these circumstances, but, all the same…I thank you for listening to me this afternoon, Ayame, and I want you to know that I feel we could be great friends if we gave it half a chance."

The redheaded woman smiled in return, though she too wore that extra hint of sadness in the slump of her shoulders and the twinge of pain in her emerald green eyes. "I thank you for that, and I also thank you for giving me the chance to explain myself after I behaved so badly. I suppose it might take me a little longer than either of us would like to really warm up to you, but I'm going to try. After all, I understand that it's not your fault you were betrothed to a man you did not love and then fell in love with someone else any more than it is my fault I'm in love with Kouga while he's not mine to love. But…that having been said…" Kagome felt the woman's body stiffen slightly as they neared the wolf man, who was waiting with his usual smile in place. "It will still be hard for me to always be friendly with you, at least initially, when you're with Kouga. I can't promise…well…"

Recognizing that their conversation needed to end because they were approaching the range that Kouga's sharp ears could hear their conversation, Kagome simply turned and looked at Ayame one last time with a look of kindness. "I understand…you don't have to explain."

Ayame allowed herself one last smile of gratitude, and then Kouga was upon them with his smiles and kind words, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist while greeting Ayame with what could best be described as brotherly affection. It was meant as a gesture of goodwill and kindness, but Kagome could see that the redhead viewed it as nothing short of a rejection or a slap across the face, and her smile instantly faded into a melancholy frown as she trailed behind them back towards the castle.

Feeling horrifically guilty, Kagome tried to pull away from Kouga to make Ayame feel better, but felt the wolf cling to her tighter each time she tried, so finally she gave up. And so, with the man she did not love at her side, his arm around her waist, and with an envious woman's eyes boring into her back, Kagome walked into the castle for her first official dinner at Kouga's side without the support of either Inuyasha or Kikyou.

As usual, fate seemed determined to make things more difficult than was really necessary, and as usual, Kagome was forced to greet it all with a smile. And, in all honesty, what else was there to do?


	29. The Winds of Change

**Author's Notes:** Alright, alright! I am on a role now! This story is like a roller coaster that has just reached the peak and is tumbling over the other side, and I am running to keep up. I swear, I can't write my ideas down fast enough! This is great! I love it when inspiration strikes! I don't know if this is due to the massive shooting star I saw the other night (it was so beautiful it would have to inspire anyone), or if it's because of the new CD I have that is all choral Renaissance music with boy sopranos and beautiful tenor and bass voices. I've been listening to that CD while I've been writing each night, and it really keeps my mind open.

Anyway, this chapter really sets the final stage of the story in motion, and at this point the end is now coming into view (which makes me both sad and excited, because I'm thrilled for you all to see how it ends…I've known all along, but now I don't have to keep big secrets). I think there are probably approximately seven or eight chapters left, give or take; I have a general chapter outline, but that has already changed a few times when I've added a chapter here or removed a chapter there, so those figures are still in a gray area.

There is still plenty of angst to be had, but for all you Inuyasha/Kagome fans, you'll finally get some relief. I honestly thought it was good to give them a break from each other for a while…you know, the whole "absence makes the heart grow fonder"…but still, I'm ready to write a reunion at this point, so you can all watch for that.

I feel like this chapter is a major turning point (as the title suggests), and develops all the characters, major and minor, in different ways. We see a change in Kagome and Kouga's relationship, which sets several things in motion, and we get a more detailed look inside the relationship between Kagome and Yuka. So hang on everyone, and enjoy!

* * *

**New Fan Art!**

Here are two new glorious pictures by judyeve that she drew for this story. They were both inspired by Chapter Ten, and one is of Kagome in the moonlight in her silver and white gown (which isn't quite the way I pictured it, but still beautiful nonetheless), while the other is of Kikyou in her red gown. The second one, with Kikyou, is by far my favorite…everything is perfect, from her expression to her gown, including the tight sleeves. So enjoy those, and thanks to the artist!

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation /21511788/

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation /21509543/

* * *

**RoseRed:** Hey there! Thanks for the wonderful review! To answer your questions, I can't tell you what will happen to Naraku at this point…but you'll know soon enough. lol As for your other question, I can't be 100 percent sure off the top of my head, but I believe a stay was something that went along with the corset and hoop skirt to keep everything in place. I could be wrong, however, so don't quote me on that. 

**Agarwaen Lhach:** It is a good book, isn't it? I couldn't put it down once I started reading it. And I love the way she portrays all the historical characters, especially Mary.

**AnimePunk13:** Thank you for the recognition on your website of my story! I'm very honored!

**bubblez4ya:** It is of course always a possibility that a woman is pregnant after she is intimate, but it doesn't happen every time. So I'm having it be that Kagome was incredibly lucky, and Kikyou was incredibly unlucky. I'm evil, I know…lol.

**Han Mei:** Yes, you must draw! lol No, I'm just kidding. You take your time, and only draw when inspiration comes (and when you have the time). Blessings!

**Sweden's Pride:** That is one of the most honest and genuine compliments I have ever received, and I thank you for that. I do aspire to greater things than merely standing on the shoulders of other great authors, but, as you said, fanfiction is a great practice ground until I get to the point where I feel comfortable enough to create whole worlds on my own, with entirely original characters. I am actually working on it, though. I've been slowly chipping away at the foundations of an original work for the past several months, and have also toyed with the idea of somehow turning this one into an original piece…but we'll see. Anyway, thank you for the great compliment, I really appreciate it.

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty-eight: The Winds of Change

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_In Ayame I found an unexpected ally…though I wouldn't have exactly called her a friend. She would always be wary of me because, despite circumstances being what they were, I was still her rival as I was the one Kouga loved. I was always reminded of this, when she would lapse into peculiar silences or have a frown grace her otherwise beautiful face, and as such in the end her companionship was of little consolation to my aching heart. _

_I longed for laughter. I longed for the light-hearted banter I had enjoyed with Sango. I longed for the boyish delights Shippou had always displayed at every novelty. I think I even longed for Miroku's lecherous tendencies, because they were familiar to me, and because, in spite of himself, he had become such a dear friend. _

_But more than anything, as the days passed, I longed for Inuyasha, and slowly I came to understand that it would not be as simple as surviving each day until the pain began to fade. I would not be able to merely put the hanyou out of my mind and use the distance between us to pretend that I loved someone else, nor could I convince my hopelessly romantic heart that it would be better if I married Kouga._

_My heart wanted Inuyasha…and no one else, no matter how kind, or how charming, would suffice._

_Yet I tried to make it work. God knows how I tried. _

_After the picnic and in the weeks that followed I would take great care to be with him almost every moment of every day, trying to immerse myself in his culture and his world, hoping to find something that would dazzle me as much as the High Court and its King had so dazzled me before. _

_But it was no use; my heart would not be fooled, and slowly I came to understand this with a downtrodden spirit. My smiles began to go flat; my false sense of cheerfulness slowly faded away, and more than anything my desire to socialize with Kouga's people disappeared, so that Kouga was left with a silent, demure fiancée who said very little unless spoken to and who rarely ever felt like dancing or laughing._

_In other words, he was left with nothing but a shell of the woman he had come to love, and not even he could ignore it. He knew I was unhappy, and so it was in the hope of reviving my spirits that he announced I would stay behind while he traveled to the furthest boundaries of the North to settle a trade dispute between two wolf tribes, and that the rest of his court would go with him so that I could be completely alone for a time; free to roam the halls of the castle or walk the paths beside the great lake. _

_Such a gesture of trust and kindness would be his greatest mistake and greatest success, for it would cost him the woman he loved forever, but it would also sever his ties with the scandal that was about to rock the very foundations of the High Court and divide a country that King Inutaisho had worked so hard to unite…_

* * *

It was strange how time seemed to move at a painfully slow pace, with every moment of every day feeling like an eternity, and yet at the same time Kagome found herself surprised when she realized it had been nearly a month since her family and friends had departed and she had settled in to her new life at the court of the North. 

Where had the time gone?

Perhaps it wasn't so fair to say that every moment was long, but rather to admit that her sleepless nights were what caused her so much pain. After all, Kouga had been successful in keeping her busy every moment of every day since that picnic almost two weeks ago, taking her with him to meet his people as he traveled about, catching up on all the local matters he had missed while being at the High Court for so long. He involved Kagome in every political decision, every debate, every problem, trying to give her the sense that she was welcome, and while such efforts didn't exactly help her forget her loneliness, Kagome had to admit it did keep her busy enough that she hardly knew where the days went.

Unfortunately, Kouga's attention didn't touch her once she retired in the evenings, and so then she was left alone to reflect on everything her heart was trying so desperately to shut away. She couldn't forget the look of pain on Ayame's face every time she spotted Kouga with Kagome, his arm around her waist as he proudly introduced her to all his friends, nor could she ignore her own pain every time a letter arrived from Sango, Souta, or Miroku, telling her about the growing unease at court as more and more rumors circulated regarding Kikyou's possible pregnancy.

Mercifully, as of yet it appeared that no one outside of the royal family's close circle of friends had begun to realize that if the Queen were indeed pregnant it was possibly not be Inuyasha's child, but still, Kagome feared it would only be a matter of time before the masses put the pieces of the puzzle together.

The only hope remaining was that Kikyou was not yet pregnant, or that she was very early along, but that hope shrank with each letter, Sango describing vividly the way Kikyou seemed to be desperately trying to hide her growing belly by ordering new gowns with more frills and lace in the bodice, wearing large new belts of jewels and pearls at her waist, or having her maids tie fancy ribbons over her abdomen…anything to keep the public from suspecting that she was, in actuality, pregnant enough that she was beginning to find it necessary to loosen the strings of her bodice ever so slightly to accommodate her growing belly.

If it were Inuyasha's child, Kagome knew, she would not yet be so far along…and it was only a matter of time before everyone else realized that.

Again that image appeared…that horrible image that haunted her dreams…of Kikyou dressed in black, with the silver axe over her head, falling…always falling…

"Kagome?"

She shuddered and came back to reality, forcing herself to become vividly aware of Kouga's arm around her waist possessively, his concerned voice echoing in her ears, attempting to push that horrible image out of her mind.

Per Kouga's request, they were taking one final stroll about the lake before he left on a three week journey to the borders of his province to take care of some bloody disputes between several wolf tribes. Kagome had been alarmed when she'd first heard that many men and women were being slaughtered over something as silly as rights to a small piece of land, but apparently a rich owner had died and not been specific about who was to inherit his wealth, and the current violence was the end result.

It was yet another thing that separated the North from the other three provinces of the country…such open displays of violence. Kagome had heard of families feuding for generations over similarly ridiculous things, and even having the occasional duel that resulted in a fatality, but she had never heard of such open cruelty between people of the same background and ethnicity.

But Kouga had assured her that it was nothing serious, and was simply a result of him having been away from the North for too long, and she tried to believe him, for she wasn't particularly pleased with the idea of ruling over people who could be so bipolar in their kindness one moment and barbarism the next.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Shaking her head again, Kagome mentally forced herself to look up into Kouga's bright blue eyes, which were sparkling with concern. "I'm fine," she tried to smile, but failed. "My thoughts are just preoccupied these days."

He grunted and looked away. "I've noticed; frankly, everyone has noticed."

She bristled at his blunt manner, which, she was discovering, was yet another trait inherent in the peoples of the North. Never mind that Inuyasha could be just as rude at times…for that was different (she forgave him for many things, she was beginning to realize). It was beginning to annoy her. "I cannot help being concerned for my family, Kouga…and right now all I hear from Miroku and Sango is that something is seriously wrong with Kikyou."

She saw Kouga sigh again at the mention of her sister, knowing how much he had come to dislike the woman, mostly because she commanded so much of Kagome's attention and, more importantly, so much of her heart, whereas he did not. Things between the two of them had become much more strained, and Kagome suspected some of that was because the wolf man was finally beginning to realize that her heart lay with someone else…though she still couldn't shake the suspicion that he had known about her love for Inuyasha for a long time, and perhaps was simply now realizing the fact that it would not be a love that was easily forgotten.

Either way, Kouga would be the one who had lost the woman of his dreams, and for that Kagome couldn't help the small feeling of pity in the back of her mind…though that didn't completely quell her irritation either.

"Kikyou is now the High Queen," he ground out finally, staring straight ahead with purpose. "I should think she has sufficient power and influence to protect herself against any more silly rumors about her indiscretions from years ago."

"This has nothing to do with the rumors from before, and you know it!" Kagome snapped, planting her feet firmly in the ground and placing her hands on her hips, her reflection rippling against the surface of the clear blue lake behind her as it was disturbed by a sudden gust of brisk autumn wind. "They say she may be pregnant!"

Kouga opened his arms wide in a helpless gesture, his expression one of clear puzzlement. "And so what if she is? Does not a Queen always pray to bear the King many children? A pregnancy would only mean good things for her, and you know it, Kagome…so why are you so upset? I should think you, of all people, would be overjoyed to know all your hard work and sacrifice over the past six months is finally being rewarded."

Opening her mouth to retort, Kagome stopped herself just short of blurting out the reality that if Kikyou were with child it was more than likely true that it was not because of anything Inuyasha had done. Mercifully she managed to stop herself. After all, Kouga, mindless braggart that he could be at times, was the last person who needed to know about her sister's treasonous secret.

With a sigh, Kagome felt her arms drop back to her sides once more in defeat, knowing the only person in the North she could truly talk to and expect any real sympathy from was Yuka, for while Ayame may have been able to understand her pain, the redhead was still too bitter over the fact that Kagome was the one marrying Kouga to truly be called her friend.

Unfortunately, Yuka was off tending to her daily chores, and Kagome, even frustrated as she was, still didn't have the heart to tell Kouga she had better things to do, like talking to her handmaiden, than walk with him.

She'd already hurt him enough.

So instead she did the only thing she knew, and allowed her eyes to open up and show every ounce of her pain as she looked up at the man who would soon be her husband, hoping he would realize she acted not out of spite for him, but out of true worry and concern for her sister, and out of homesickness for the land that she loved.

It worked.

Kouga's expression instantly softened into one of concern once more as he stepped forward and took Kagome in his strong embrace, and she closed her eyes as she allowed her body the momentary comfort of a friend's embrace…for he was at least that to her, which was why not loving him caused her pain. He deserved so much better.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," the wolf man whispered into her ear, his voice for once devoid of its usual cheerful and boastful tone. It almost sounded like the voice of another man…a hanyou with silver hair and amber eyes full of pain and love…

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," she replied, her voice a mere whisper as she opened her eyes and looked out over that beautiful blue lake, her gaze roaming up the sides of the mountains, though she couldn't quite see their snow-capped peaks because that would require her to tilt her head back, and she was much more content to keep her cheek against Kouga's chest.

He chuckled, and she felt his chest vibrate, tickling her check as he brought a hand up to run his fingers through her hair, which she had taken to wearing loose on a regular basis like the other women of the North. "You, my dear, sweet, wonderful woman, have nothing to apologize for except loving your family. We should all aspire to be so loyal in our lives."

Kagome frowned.

He was doing it again; he was ignoring the way she had been treating him and instead extolling her behavior with her virtues…virtues she couldn't really see any more. All she saw was a woman who kept teasing and hurting a kind and honest man, while there was actually a beautiful woman who loved him for who he was waiting in the wings with a sour look on her face.

"Kouga…"

"Shhh…" He held her tightly to him, his voice still uncharacteristically serious…so like Inuyasha's…

It caused Kagome to begin to believe, for just a moment, that it was indeed Inuyasha who was holding her, and her lonely heart, desperate for any measure of comfort it could find, clung to the fantasy with every ounce of its strength. Sagging against Kouga's body, she brought her hands up and clutched the silk material of his shirt in her small fists, feeling tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"I'm so afraid for her," she whispered. "I have such awful nightmares…of her all dressed in black, on her knees, with…" She gulped, unable to voice such awful thoughts.

Kouga just held her tighter as he offered his comfort, though she noticed, with some disappointment, that he didn't rest his chin atop her head, giving her that comfortable cradle of support in his arms, and that caused her fantasy to fade slightly, though she didn't pull away just yet.

"Perhaps I have asked too much of you these past few weeks," he said at last, and she could tell he was probably looking over her head from the direction of his voice. "Perhaps you were not ready to be so immersed in a foreign culture, because your heart is still so much with your family in another place."

"Kouga, it's not that I don't like it here…"

He pulled away from her enough that he could meet her eyes and smiled, the gesture nearly breaking her heart. He was too good for her…

"I know, Kagome; and I know that you are trying to become more involved. Everyone here loves you, and that's because you are not unkind to anyone." His smile widened. "But I think this brief rest from everyone and everything will be good for you. It will give you time to sort through all that is still in your heart so that, by the time I come back, you will be ready to take the vows to become my wife."

The usual arrogance was returning as Kouga patted himself on the back for having thought up such a brilliant idea, and Kagome felt her fantasy finally completely shatter, though at least now she didn't feel any of the anger or annoyance towards him that she had before. He really was trying…she supposed she could do a little trying of her own as a way of saying thanks.

"I hope I shall be ready by then as well, Kouga," she finally replied, looking down, her cheeks red from the biting wind, though she had a feeling that from his pleased smile he thought it was a maidenly blush of innocence. God, if he only knew…

Taking her in his arms one more time, he finally released her with a broad smile and a laugh, his eyes echoing the colors of the sky above along with his renewed sense of confidence that he would win her love in the end.

"I shall remember what you say, dear lady," he said, taking her hand and kissing it as he bowed low, reminding her of the first night they had met when he had given her that confident smile and beamed at her with laughing eyes. "And as such I shall also look toward the day when I shall return to find you ready to become my wife."

With that he rose back to his full height and turned away from her, towards his friends, who had all appeared to tell him it was time to leave. The wind picked up then, blowing through Kagome's hair as she clutched her small ermine shawl about her shoulders more tightly, watching the man she was to marry disappear through the doors to the castle, knowing he was headed towards the main gates, where his horse was waiting at the head of his small court.

It was the last time Kagome would see Kouga the wolf King for many years.

* * *

September was giving way to October, and with the change came the harsh, biting winds of autumn and the oncoming winter. Orange and gold leaves were blowing about, and the rains had begun to fall from the heavens on a more consistent basis, making the roads hazardous to travel. Yet a lone man braved such conditions on his horse, riding frantically towards the North where the Lady Kagome resided, knowing his very life rested on the necessity of his reaching the castle as soon as possible. 

It was difficult trying to find the right balance between frantic and suicidal, and there were many moments when he was forced to reign in his mount as he felt the horse's hooves slipping slightly on the muddied roads. But once the beast recovered its footing he always urged it back to a frantic gallop, desperate to reach Kouga's castle, both for his own comfort (for he knew the great fires would be lit and he would finally be given a chance to rest), and also because the High King's voice kept echoing in his ears, threatening in its sincerity.

His Majesty Inuyasha had stood before him with a grim expression, barely controlled desperation and worry hidden behind his carefully masked amber eyes as he had given his letter to the rider. "You will ride with haste and deliver this letter to no one but the Lady Kagome herself," he had commanded. "If I hear that you stopped even once for longer than was necessary, or passed this letter to Kagome through another carrier, I swear I shall have you whipped upon your return."

The King was not known for his inclination towards violence, and so the young man had accepted the letter with a certain amount of fear, not daring to tell Inuyasha that his wife had also given him a letter just a few hours earlier with similarly expressed wishes (though the Queen had not threatened bodily harm if anything went wrong…she had merely looked like a woman desperate for a sister's comfort).

And so now he rode on, wondering what could possibly be contained in the two carefully sealed envelops, the Royal Emblem emblazoned across both envelopes in bright purple colors. Knowing the rumors that were circulating about court, he couldn't help but theorize that it had something to do with the Queen's supposed pregnancy, and wondered how much a nobleman or woman would be willing to pay him to hear that he had ridden through wind and rain to deliver urgent messages from both the King and Queen to Kagome Higurashi.

Such information would naturally not be nearly so valuable if he did not know the contents of the letters, but then again it was obvious when a seal had been previously broken, and recalling the fierce look on the King's face, the rider dared not risk opening either envelope to see what was inside.

Instead he simply continued to ride on towards the North, knowing he carried something of great importance in his leather bag, which was protected safely underneath his large riding cloak.

Thunder crashed above and the sky grew even darker as he continued to ride, and he shrugged lower into his cloak, pulling his hat down further over his face to try and protect his eyes from the suddenly falling rain, feeling his garments become heavier as they grew damp.

He would not have another mount change for a long time, which meant he would not be given the excuse to step inside a tavern and warm himself by a fire, and for that he cursed every living creature he saw as he passed, whether it was a farm girl running for shelter after churning butter in the barn, or a miserable rabbit that was as miserable as he in the rain. But the threat of painful punishment, along with the hope that he might be told what was in the letters upon arrival in the North, kept him going, and so he rode on to the tune of thunder and pouring rain, praying that he would spot the next village that would have a new horse for him soon, for he could feel the mount beneath him beginning to falter after having taken him quickly along the roads for nearly a day of unfaltering speed.

* * *

The rains had come only two days after Kouga had left, forcing Kagome to remain inside instead of allowing her the pleasure of enjoying the pristine lake and snowy mountains as she would have liked. 

How she detested being inside when no one was around! A castle devoid of its King and court was as frightening as a silent tomb, and she often found that she didn't even have the courage to go downstairs and eat breakfast at the large dining table alone, instead choosing to have Yuka bring her food to her chambers, where the two friends could eat together and discuss everything from the dramatic change in the weather to the strange customs of the North.

Kagome noted that Yuka always wisely avoided mentioning anything that could be connected to either Kikyou or Inuyasha, for which she was grateful, and after the first few days alone Kagome was surprised to discover that Kouga had been right; some time alone seemed to be exactly what she needed. There was no pressure to make any appearances…if she wanted to remain in her blue robe and nightgown all day she could. If she wanted to stay locked up in her chambers all day she could.

Such freedom that came with being alone! It almost made the eerie silence of the great halls bearable.

Now if only she could have been alone in her old home at the Higurashi Mansion with its great green meadows, flower gardens, and magnificent stables all surrounded by evergreen forests…then she would have truly found a little piece of heaven where she could remain while her heart began to heal. Her father's spirit resided in that house, in every nook and cranny, and Kagome needed his spirit desperately.

"Mama's there now," she whispered as she reclined lazily on one of her blue and white velvet couches, the blazing fire in the hearth keeping her warm as the rains came down in torrents outside, disturbing that peaceful lake and bringing snow the higher parts of the mountains.

Thinking of her mother, Kagome bent over and picked up the small box that held all of the letters she had received from her friends and family, sorting through them until she found the one her mother had sent to her two weeks ago, written in the beautiful handwriting Kagome had known since before she could remember, neatly folded into a little square and sealed with the trademark Higurashi blue 'H'.

_To Lady Kagome Higurashi  
__From the Marquess Higurashi  
__Dated September 20_

_My Darling Girl,_

_How I miss you. Not a day goes by that I do not think of you, my sweetest child of light. Your laughter always brought me such joy, and your positive and innocent nature never failed to lift my spirits. Without you, what am I to do? Where am I to seek my inspiration for going out every day? _

_I suppose I'll have to do as you do, and look for the light in what seems to be such an unhappy arrangement. After all, you have been given a great honor in being betrothed to the King of the North. I never would have dreamed, nor would your father, that one day our girls would grow up to marry two of the most powerful men in the country. I am so proud of you both, but especially of you for all your courage and the sacrifices I know you made._

_I have no doubt you are anxious to hear all the news and gossip of the court, but I fear I know no more than you do any more, for I have just returned home to the mansion. It does not seem the same without you or Souta, who chose to remain at court after I left. I do not blame him though; it is only natural for him, a young man who is just turned fourteen, to desire the company of others his age._

_Still, while the house does seem a little more empty without my children around me, I knew the day would come when you would all grow up and move on to your own lives in the world, and I couldn't be happier for any of you. And I don't intend to remain here forever either; I just had the sudden desire to be in the home where I knew such happiness while your father was alive. I suppose it just proves that I am not what I once was; I've become one of those old women who is content to run a household and reminisce in the evenings about days gone by. _

_But I won't be completely alone. Your grandfather is still there, and I suppose it will be good for him to have some company since he has been alone all these months that we have been gallivanting about with the court. And you can tell Yuka that I am more indebted to her mother than ever before, because she has cared for your grandfather all the months I was away, and I must say that they seem to have grown rather fond of one another, so I am happy he has acquired another companion, for I know I will eventually need to return to court to help your sister, especially if the rumors are true of her pregnancy. A mother must always be with her daughter during the frightening experience of a first birth._

_And of those rumors, Kagome, do not trouble yourself. I know you will naturally worry for her since pregnancy is an unknown that every woman fears. I recognize that there are many things that can go wrong, both during the pregnancy and the delivery, and that many young women die as a result, but I also must remind you that many women go on to live happy lives and bear many more children. If I may use myself as an example, I had three very healthy children and am still very healthy myself. So do not fear, for I know how you worry for her, and how she worries for you._

_I suppose this letter has become long enough, for I have much to do, having just returned home after such a long leave of absence. But I am looking forward to the work, because this is the house your father inherited as the firstborn of his family…this is the house we slowly personalized together, and whenever I work here I feel his presence just over my shoulder, teasing me as he used to. _

_Stay safe and warm in these coming months, my dear. I don't know when I will be able to write to you again, as the riders don't often come out here into the country in the winter, so keep my love with you until I can write again. I wish you every happiness in your new life, and I hope your wedding is just as beautiful as Kikyou's. _

_With All My Love,  
__Mama_

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the luxuriously soft pillows at the end of the couch, refolding the letter and allowing it to rest on her chest, as though she would press her mother's love into her heart.

"You need to stop reading all those letters so much, Kagome, it keeps you from moving on," Yuka commented from where she was dusting the mantle over the fireplace, being careful to not allow her skirts to catch fire.

Kagome closed her eyes. "Maybe I don't want to move on, Yuka."

The handmaiden finished her task and walked over to sit beside Kagome on the floor, fixing her simple gray gown about her. "I came here to experience a new world with you, Kagome…not to mourn the one we left behind." She smiled brightly, her kind eyes warming with the gesture. "I want you to be the friend I've known all my life, with your positive nature and kind heart. I truly believe that will make this whole transition easier for both of us."

Her honesty brought a reluctant but genuine smile to Kagome's face, and she allowed the mantle of sorrow to lift momentarily from her shoulders as she thanked God for giving her such a loyal friend. "I'll try, Yuka, I promise. I honestly think that if it weren't for…well…this whole situation would be a lot easier to bear."

Yuka nodded her petite head in understanding, knowing exactly who Kagome was referring to since she had heard endless lamenting over the past several weeks in regards to the hanyou King. "I understand…but be that as it may, he would not want you unhappy, so please try and find the strength to fight your melancholy, Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted when there was a frantic knocking at her door. Both she and Yuka froze, staring at one another in confusion, for they both knew that anyone Kagome had come to know in the North was off with Kouga. So who would…?

The knocking began again, and Kagome finally woke from her stupor and nodded for Yuka to go and see who it was while she rearranged herself on the sofa, trying to look a little more presentable in her nightgown and blue robe, her hair still fairly unkempt about her face. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting visitors.

As the door opened a shy looking young maid was revealed in the hallway, her hands clasped before her, tendrils of brown hair curling around her face. She looked at Yuka, her eyes darting every now and then into the royal chambers, clearly trying to see Kagome, but Yuka would have none of that until she discovered the reason for disturbing her mistress.

"Yes? What is it?"

The maid blushed and returned her attention to Yuka. "Forgive me; I was sent to inform the Lady Kagome that there is a messenger downstairs who has something important for her."

Kagome rose to her feet, fixing her blue robe so that it showed as little of her white nightgown as possible, but still forced her feet to remain rooted to the ground, not wanting to appear overly anxious.

Yuka continued to stare at the young maid, clearly making her feel uncomfortable, and finally Kagome decided to rescue the poor girl from any more embarrassment by stepping forward. It was only another woman, after all. "Is that all?"

The maid's eyes grew wide with surprise as she saw Kagome, clearly not having expected to see the woman who would soon be Queen, but she still managed to nod despite the fact that her jaw had plummeted to the ground. "Y-yes, my lady…I was told to have you come as soon as possible."

"You don't have the message with you?" Kagome felt slightly annoyed, because if she had to leave her room she would probably have to actually make herself look presentable.

The maid shook her head. "No, my lady…I was told to bring you back downstairs with me, because the messenger said his explicit orders from the royal family was to deliver the letters directly to you and to no one else."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "The royal family…" Kikyou had sent her a letter? That could only mean one of two things: that she was in trouble, or that she wanted to assure Kagome that the rumors were not true, and that she was alright. "Take me to this messenger."

"But my lady!" This time it was Yuka whose eyes widened, clearly alarmed at the thought of Kagome appearing in nothing but her nightgown.

Kagome just waved her concerns aside. "They are just the servants, Yuka…and I don't want to take the time to get ready. I have to know what news comes from my sister." And without another word Kagome stepped out of her room and into the hallway, following the little maid, Yuka quickly shutting the door behind them and following Kagome down the stairs as well.

When they reached the great entrance hall, Kagome was stunned to see a young man looking like death had kissed him on the lips standing before her, wobbling back and forth on his feet while two of Kouga's servants stood on either side of him, ready to catch him if he fell. His skin was sickly pale, his eyes looked exhausted and were accented by dark circles, his clothes were dripping with water, and his brown hair was falling out of its ponytail at the nape of his neck, plastered to his face from the rain.

"Dear God!" Kagome exclaimed without thinking, rushing forward. "What has happened to you?"

The rider gave her a slightly smile and managed a little bow, still remembering the respect owed to her as not only the future Queen of the North, but also as the sister of Queen Kikyou. "My lady, I come with messages from the High Court. I have ridden through wind and rain to get her as fast as I could, and was instructed to deliver the letters to you personally, and to no one else."

Kagome felt something in her stomach plummet, and she realized that the news inside the letters could not be good if Kikyou would have ordered a man to ride himself nearly to death to reach her. Suddenly she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what messages the rider carried.

"You must be frozen," She finally said, falling back on the simple task of taking care of a sick man to distract her from her fears. Placing an arm around his shoulders, she steered him gently towards the great hall where she knew a fire would be burning. "I want blankets and some hot soup!" She called out as she walked, and heard the servants about her scramble to do her bidding.

The rider sagged against her smaller frame, looking utterly exhausted as he glanced down at her. "You don't have to do this, my lady…"

"I will not ignore someone in need of care, especially since you are in this condition on my account." Kagome continued walking straight forward, ignoring the man's words of protest, which grew less every moment, telling her he was secretly looking forward to the warmth and the rest.

The great hall looked so much different when no one was around. The long tables were all pushed against the walls, and the chairs were all stacked on top of the tables so that the servants could clean the floors. But all three hearths still held roaring fires, and Kagome sat the man down right on the floor before taking a seat next to him, Yuka helping the man to remove his cloak, which was heavy and drenched with rain. She dropped it to the ground, and it landed with a loud splat.

It wasn't long before three servants appeared carrying two heavy blankets and a generous bowl of steaming hot soup, and while Kagome and Yuka arranged the blankets over the rider's shoulders, he took the soup and greedily drank from the bowl, completely ignoring his spoon.

"There now," Kagome said after a while, "Are you feeling better?"

The rider turned and looked at her with gratitude shining in his eyes as he nodded. "Yes, my lady…I am most grateful to you." He set the bowl down and reached behind him to retrieve his leather bag, though Kagome noticed that Yuka was quick to grab the bag for him and hand it to him without forcing him to exert too much effort. Despite everything, the scene brought a smile to Kagome's face.

Digging around, the man finally found what he was looking for as he pulled two letters from the bag, both looking like they had faced wind and rain, but were still mostly in good condition. Clearly he had been more concerned with protecting his letters than he had been in protecting himself.

"Here, my lady," he held the two envelopes out to Kagome, who accepted them with a trembling hand.

Feeling the coarse paper beneath her fingers, Kagome looked over at the handsome young man. "Do you know what the messages are about?"

He shook his head. "No; I was told that the contents of the letter were strictly for your eyes and that if anyone else should see them, including myself, I would be…" He gulped and looked away with a slight blush.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at his reaction, but said no more, realizing that she would just have to bear the information on her own.

Glancing over at Yuka, she made a decision. "Very well; I thank you again for your efforts. Take your time with the last of your soup, and if you should care for more, all you need to do is ask for it. I'll have the servants make up a room for you so that you can rest, and then tomorrow I'll know if I need to send a reply." Kagome rose to her feet, holding the letters tightly in her left hand, and glanced down at Yuka. "I'll leave it to you to keep our guest comfortable, Yuka. Once he's settled in his room, then you may return to my chambers and we can deal with…these letters however I see fit."

Her friend looked both delighted that she would get to be with the rider and concerned for her mistress, but in the end Kagome left no room for argument or confusion as she abruptly turned and exited the great hall, heading back towards the stairs, only stopping briefly to pass along her orders to one of the servants.

Once she was safely back in her room with the door securely shut, Kagome moved to the couch she had been occupying before, situating herself so that she was somewhat comfortable before giving the letters her full attention.

They were both clearly from her sister, because they bore the royal purple seal, but one was much heavier than the other, and Kagome assumed that perhaps her sister had written out a letter, sealed it, and then realized she had forgotten something. The only peculiar thing was that the heavier letter was also much more clumsily folded, and didn't quite form an even square, whereas the second letter was perfectly folded and sealed.

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer, Kagome finally broke the seal of the first, longer letter, opening it with great care so as to avoid tearing it since the edges were a little damp. But when she finally reached the first page and recognized the haphazard cursive, Kagome felt her face pale as she saw the name in the upper left corner.

"Inuyasha…"

_To Kagome Higurashi  
__From King Inuyasha  
__Dated October 2_

_Kagome,_

_Miroku tells me I shouldn't risk writing to you to tell you this; he insists that if someone were to steal the letter before it reaches you we would all be ruined…but I can't keep silent. I know you, and I know how stupid you can be when you get it into your brain that someone you love is in danger, and that's why I had to take this risk._

_Everything has gone all wrong; my marriage, my rule over the people…everything. And in the one moment when I find myself wishing I could confide in you, you are not here…_

_But that is beside the point._

_I know that Sango and Miroku have both been writing to you regularly, and have been telling you about their suspicions concerning the rumors about Kikyou's 'condition'. I am now going to tell you that she is indeed pregnant, and that the child is not mine. I am sure of this for reasons even I would not care to disclose in a letter, so we will leave it at that._

_But there is, unfortunately, more. Naraku has come forth and, in a sudden need to confess his sins, has explained to several people what transpired between himself and Kikyou several weeks before her marriage to me. Keh…guilty conscience indeed…I suspect he's been planning this for longer than any of us are aware. Be that as it may, his sudden confession has left the court stunned, and Kikyou is now under strict scrutiny as people are trying to determine the truth of the matter. She keeps her silence, and I fear that only makes things worse for her. _

_The court is divided now, between those who support her and those who are against her, and you can imagine what kind of a situation that puts me in. My father worked so desperately to keep the peace, and now, with the stupid mistakes of one woman and the madness of one man, all of his hard work is being threatened. _

_I am at my wits end._

_But again, I did not write to you simply to tell you all of this. I am also writing to command you (yes, Kagome, I command you by my authority as your King) to remain in the North. I know that Kikyou, or someone else, will no doubt write and tell you of what has transpired in the last few days, and I also know that you will stupidly think you can come riding to the rescue. You cannot come here, Kagome…it would put you in too much danger. There is already talk of a trial, and possibly arresting Kikyou on the charge of treason, along with anyone else who would be suspected of having information pertaining to the issue at hand._

_That would be you._

_Everyone knows how much time you and Kikyou spent together. They all saw you defend her whenever someone spoke against her, and they all know you are loyal to your family. You would be throwing yourself into the snake pit if you were to come back now, I am sure of it…and I won't have you risking your life because someone else has made a mistake that could possibly ruin hers. What Kikyou has done, she has done of her own accord, and neither you nor I can change that fact. _

_Stay away, Kagome…I command you to stay away. I could not…that is to say, if anything were to happen to you…well…there are too many people who need you. Your friends and your family all look to you for support, and I will not have the responsibility of protecting you from the courts. So in God's name, for once just do as I ask and don't be stubborn about it. _

_Inuyasha_

There were so many emotions running through Kagome's body at that moment she wasn't sure which one to focus on, and the massive onslaught was causing her to feel very faint and nauseous.

Kikyou…Naraku…treason…

And again the axe was falling, but this time it didn't stop, and Kagome felt her whole body begin to tremble. "Oh god…oh god…" Kagome fell to her knees on the floor, dropping the letter carelessly to the ground as she clasped her hands in fervent prayer. "God help me…I beg of you, help me. I have been naught but a loyal servant to You all my life, and have never asked for anything before, but I am asking now: help my sister. She does not deserve this. She was weak and in pain, but surely You in all Your mercy can understand this."

She continued to rant on and on for several minutes, begging for God's help and yet sensing, somehow, that it wasn't going to come. At least, not in the way she was asking for.

"What should I do?" She whispered, leaning her forehead against her hands. "Tell me what I should do! I'll do anything you say."

A slight gust of wind came through the open window in her bedroom, and Kagome felt something blow against her forearm on the couch. Looking down, she saw the other letter, still unopened, with the royal seal facing her, almost mocking her, from where it sat against the blue velvet of the couch.

With a trembling hand Kagome unclasped her fingers and fearfully broke the seal, praying for some good news, praying that perhaps it would be Inuyasha telling her he had been mistaken, and that Kikyou was not being suspected of treason. But her hopes vanished when she saw Kikyou's perfect cursive.

_To the Lady Kagome  
__From Queen Kikyou  
__Dated October 2_

_Dearest Sister,_

_I have come to realize now that it was a mistake to promise you to Kouga, for I miss you too greatly. I don't think I can bear you living the rest of your life in the North…I have come to rely on you far too much. It is with this in mind that I am extending an invitation to you to come and visit for a few weeks before your impending marriage. I need you, Kagome…please come._

_Fondest Regards,  
__Kikyou_

It was a letter written in code, because it was far too congenial for even Kikyou to write when circumstances were normal, especially to Kagome, who was her closest friend and confidant. Clearly Kikyou suspected that her every move was being watched, and that her mail was possibly being opened and read as well. The only time she dared convey some of her urgency was in the last line, and even then if Kagome hadn't first read Inuyasha's letter she would have been somewhat confused. But she now knew what her sister meant.

Kikyou was in trouble, and was asking Kagome for her help.

Inuyasha had forbid her to return to court, while Kikyou was practically begging for her to come. Once again, she would have to choose between lover and sister, and as always the conflict nearly broke her heart.

With a deep sigh, Kagome rose to her feet and walked into her bed chamber, looking out through her glass doors towards the snowy mountains, their image blurred slightly from the rain. She clutched both letters tightly in her right hand, and leaned against her canopy bed in pensive silence.

What should she do? Should she obey Inuyasha's command and remain in the North, where it was safe? Or should she fly in on her white steed and try to rescue Kikyou?

"Inuyasha…" His name was naught more than a whimper on her lips. She wanted him in that moment. She needed him as much as Kikyou was confessing to need her. She longed for his silent strength and reassuring presence, and knew that the only way she would ever truly feel safe was if she were in his arms, her cheek against his chest and his chin atop her head.

Yuka's words from earlier about trying to be cheerful and move on faded away, leaving Kagome with nothing but the desperate urge to throw caution to the wind and ride home to where she belonged…with the man she loved.

His words had been so abrupt, just like he was, and yet Kagome would have thought less of him if he'd tried to be anything other than what he was. It was clear that he had wanted to convey something to her by the end of the letter, but had been afraid or hesitant, and yet just dreaming of what could possibly be on his mind was enough to send Kagome's head spinning.

Inuyasha…with his amber eyes and his silver hair, his understated but strong presence, his harsh glare and his childlike innocence…

Kagome heard the door open behind her, and knew without turning around that it was Yuka, since there was no one else around who would have the nerve to simply walk into her chambers without knocking first.

"Gwen is all settled in his room, my lady, and promises he'll be ready to return with your reply as early as tomorrow if necessary." Yuka stopped as she saw Kagome's tense posture, the letters crumpled in her right hand, and felt something in her heart drop. "What is it?"

Without even turning to look at her friend, Kagome held out her hand, offering the letters, and Yuka hesitated only for a second before taking the pieces of paper in her hands to read.

The sounds of the rain against the windows, combined with the crackling of the fires in all three rooms, filled the air, and yet Kagome felt suddenly numb to everything as she waited with a strange sense of calm for Yuka to finish and give her opinion.

Finally the sound of a heavy sigh reached her ears, followed by the feeling of the bed sinking away from her as Yuka sat down, and Kagome turned around to look at her friend, who was mirroring her own expression from several moments ago. "My God…" was all the handmaiden could say, and Kagome smiled sadly.

"It would seem that when I ask God for answers and guidance, all he does in response is give me more puzzles to solve."

"My lady, what are you going to do?" Yuka had reverted back to her formal way of speaking, telling Kagome that she was in shock.

"I don't know, Yuka." She moved away from the bed and towards the glass doors, pressing her forehead against the cool surface, watching at her hot breath created trails of fog. "But I do know that I feel a force that is pulling me home, and I don't know if I can ignore it any longer."

"The King…"

"Has ordered me to stay, I know." Kagome sighed. "And it would seem that, once again, I must disobey his orders so that I may help Kikyou." She closed her eyes. "Will this ever be over?"

She heard Yuka rise to her feet and move towards her just a few seconds before she felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist, and couldn't help but smile slightly in gratitude as Yuka laid her head against Kagome's back, trying to offer her silent love and support. "It would seem, my lady, that this will all be over soon…though now I don't know if the ending will be a happy one."

"Everything seemed so perfect on her wedding day," Kagome whispered. "It seemed as though Kikyou had once again managed to weather the storm, and would now be happy in her life and never have to fear anything again. What happened?"

She felt Yuka shrug against her. "We cannot escape our pasts, or the choices we have made, because it is all a part of who we are. Kikyou attempted to do the impossible and pretend that those years of her life with Onigumo never happened, and as a result she is now suffering the consequences." The handmaiden sighed. "My mother always used to say that to try and run from your past was like denying who you were. Eventually Kikyou would have to atone for what she had done, Kagome…it's just unfortunate that she is being punished so cruelly."

Kagome imagined her sister locked away in the Tower, staring out a small window to gaze out at the freedom she used to have, a mocking crown atop her head, and in that moment felt something click into place. She made a decision.

"I must go to her."

Yuka pulled away, and Kagome turned to look at her friend, but instead of finding disapproval, all she saw was a mirror of her own determination. "Then I'll go with you."

"Yuka…"

"No, Kagome, you are like the sister I never had, and just as you will always be there to protect Kikyou, I will always be there to protect you." Her voice held an air of finality to it that made Kagome feel warm and loved in a way she'd been missing for a long time. At long last she had someone in her corner who could defend her without fear of being punished.

"So," Yuka exclaimed, as though waking up now that she had a purpose, her eyes hardening with determination, "When do you want to leave and how much do you want to take with you? You probably won't want to wait for Kouga to return since that might be too late, but surely you won't need to take everything with you, since you'll be coming back eventually…" The woman trailed off as she saw a strange expression cross Kagome's face.

She had just remembered for the first time since opening the letters the fact that she had an obligation to marry Kouga a mere week after the wolf man returned. She felt a painful stab in her gut as the reality hit her full force that she could not marry him now…seeing Inuyasha's words on paper had shown her that the hanyou would always be able to touch her, even when they were separated by hundreds of miles, and Kagome knew that so long as Inuyasha was alive she could not be a truly loyal wife to Kouga, which is what he deserved.

Yuka seemed to read her thoughts exactly, because she just nodded and smiled sadly. "You're not planning to come back here, are you?"

Kagome felt her cheeks redden in shame, but she still shook her head. "No."

Sighing, Yuka nodded her head and looked out towards the snowy mountains once more, crossing her arms. "I suppose I will miss how beautiful everything is here…but then again, maybe it was just too beautiful…too perfect. I couldn't live that way either."

Kagome chuckled at her friend's attempts to cheer her up, and had never appreciated Yuka's presence more than she did in that moment.

"Well then, I guess I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" The handmaiden changed her expression once more so that her features were set with a purpose. "When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Kagome replied without hesitation. "But Yuka, I don't have to have all of my things with me then. We could have a carriage set out and come later with all of my trunks."

"Nonsense!" Yuka exclaimed, already acquiring a thoughtful look, and Kagome could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out the easiest and most efficient way to go about the matter. "If we're going to disobey a royal command, then I want my lady to look presentable, and that's not possible if you don't have all of your clothes and jewels."

"Yuka…"

"I'm serious! After all, Inuyasha is going to be furious when he sees that you came back against his wishes. The most we can hope for is that we'll make you so beautiful that he can't think about being angry. Now let's see…"

* * *

By the time the next morning came, Kagome was exhausted. She and Yuka had spent the entirety of the previous afternoon and evening packing her things, though Yuka had finally been persuaded to compromise and only take two trunks full of Kagome's things, with the rest set to come later. Still, it meant that they would be followed by a carriage, and that would severely slow them down. 

Then again, Kagome thought as she heard another crash of thunder, perhaps being forced to move at a reasonable pace wouldn't be so bad since it would keep her from riding either herself or her beloved mare to death.

The castle was even more eerily quiet in the wee hours of the morning than it was during the day, because most of the household servants weren't awake yet. But Kagome had done that on purpose. She really wanted to avoid making a huge scene by leaving in broad daylight, showing everyone that their future Queen was leaving them. It was already going to be hard enough to hand off the letter that she had written for Kouga, knowing what was inside.

"My lady, everything is ready," Yuka called out from where she appeared through the doors to the great hall with the rider, who was apparently named Gwen, at her side. Kagome had watched the pair become incredibly close in their short time together, and the thought brought a smile to her face.

"Good," Kagome replied, pulling out the letter she had written for Kouga, reading it over one last time to make sure there were no mistakes and that she had said everything she felt needed to be said.

_Kouga,_

_I am sorry to leave you like this; I can only imagine the embarrassment you will face when you return home to find that your future wife has left you, but I had no choice. Shortly after you left I received two letters from the High Court, one from Inuyasha and the other from my sister. They both spoke of the possibility that Kikyou may be facing charges of treason, and I couldn't stay here while I knew that she may be suffering. Please forgive me._

_I must tell you now, for the sake of honesty, that I am not planning to come back now that I have left. I cannot marry you, Kouga, because it wouldn't be fair to you. I love another, and will always love him, and you deserve more than that. I wanted to love you; God knows how much I tried to convince myself that you were the better match for me, but our hearts will always have a will of their own, and mine is no different._

_I suppose that, in the eyes of the law, you have the right to call me back and command that I marry you; and, if you were to do so because you saw it as your right, I will have no choice but to obey. I will not hate you for doing so, but I am being honest now in saying that I would not be happy either, and you deserve a happy bride. I wouldn't exactly say that I am riding into a happy future, either, for the man I love is beyond my reach (partly because of my doing), but all the same, just to be near him again would make me happier than I have been in all these weeks that we have been apart._

_Again, forgive me._

_You always cared for me, and seemed to wish for nothing but my happiness, and I'll never forget that. You believed me to be this near-perfect being, an angel, and I am not, which I suppose you are now realizing as you read this letter, for no angel would leave a man devastated and alone a mere week before his wedding. I am so sorry._

_All I can say to you to possibly give you a small amount of hope is this: there is love in many places, and I feel that if you look hard enough, you will find another woman who loves you very much…more than I ever could. She is loyal to you, and has been your friend and companion all your life. I sense you must know, on some level, how Ayame feels, because she makes no effort to hide it, and I hope that now as I free you from your obligation to me you may begin to heal by turning to her for comfort._

_Thank you, Kouga, for all of your kindness and support. You are one of the dearest and closest friends I think I shall ever have, and my only regret in parting this way is that I fear losing that friendship as a result. But I will not ask for too much, and cannot blame you if you choose to sever our friendship. May God shine down upon you and your wonderful people, Kouga, and may we meet again some day under much happier circumstances. _

_All My Love,  
__Kagome_

There was actually a tear in the corner of her eye as Kagome finished reading over what she had written, slowly folding the letter into its proper square and taking out her ring and pressing it into the wax to seal it with the unmistakable blue 'H'. It had been the hardest thing she had ever done, knowing she would break his heart, and all she could hope for now was that he would not hate her for what she had done, or how she had left him without saying goodbye.

"Please give this to my lord Kouga when he returns," she said softly as she walked up to the horseman waiting for them at the door. "And don't let anyone read it save for him."

The elderly man saw the pain in her eyes and simply gave her a smile of comfort as he nodded. "Yes, my lady." He took the letter from her and turned to open one of the large double doors, revealing the drawbridge that would lead across the now-empty moat towards the gates, where Kagome saw her mare, along with two other horses and a carriage, waiting.

The horseman nodded and smiled again in encouragement. "It's stopped raining for the time being, my lady. Hopefully it will stay that way."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I pray that it does."

There was suddenly a nervous lump in her throat as the reality sank in that she was about to ride back into the mess she had hoped to forevermore leave behind, knowing that there was the possibility she would be arrested the moment she set foot in Inuyasha's castle. Not for the first time she wondered if it was all really worth it, and if perhaps Kouga was right when he said that Kikyou did not deserve such loyalty from her.

But then an image of Inuyasha swept before her eyes, with his proud posture and noble face, and Kagome knew it would be worth it, if it meant she could see him one more time.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Yuka asked as she approached with Gwen at her side, both dressed for travel, and Kagome turned and nodded as she nervously smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her own simple blue gown, a blue cloak about her shoulders and a hood over her head to protect her from the potential wind and rain. The day was still very young, and the skies were dark with clouds, telling Kagome harsh weather was a strong possibility.

With a carriage to slow them down, it would potentially take up to seven days to reach Inuyasha's castle, though Kagome prayed it wouldn't take that long. She had already determined that they would not stop to rest in any taverns, and would only pause to take a meal here and there to keep up their strength.

She had to get to Kikyou as soon as possible…but more than that, she had to reach Inuyasha so that she could tell him everything would be alright, but more so that he could hold her and make her feel safe again. She had never needed someone so much in her entire life.

The trio walked out into the cold autumn air, the grass beneath the bridge brown with the coming of winter, all the trees that weren't evergreens having lost their green color and most of their leaves as well.

Gwen helped Kagome mount her horse before assisting Yuka, and as she waited for the signal that they were ready to leave, she took one last look at the snowy mountains, wishing she could have seen that beautiful blue lake one last time, but also knowing it was better for her if she just turned around and never looked back.

Finally Gwen had taken his seat on the carriage and taken the reigns, announcing that he was ready, and Kagome nodded, turning her mare with practiced ease and kicking her into a steady gallop down the road, hearing Yuka and Gwen follow her lead behind her. And in that moment, as the artificial wind created by her speed caused her hood to flutter around her head and ruffle her long cloak over her horse's back, Kagome felt all her fear vanish. She had a purpose in life once more, and even though she was potentially riding into danger, she didn't care. She would see Inuyasha again and hopefully save her sister from a terrible fate. And so, with the thought of amber eyes in her mind, Kagome fearlessly rode back into the fray once more.


	30. Treason

**Author's Notes:** Hey there, everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out…the first part of this chapter was just really, really, really hard for me to write. Anyway, I won't spend a bunch of time chatting this time, but I will say this: I'm working on figuring out how to respond to all of you in a different way since this site now apparently doesn't allow authors to respond to their reviewers in their actual stories. I admit, I can understand the rule to a point since I have read some stories that look like they're supposed to be long and detailed, but then when you actually open them up about ¾ of each chapter is spent yapping to reviewers, and there's hardly any content. But that doesn't mean I don't want to respond to all of you, so be patient…I'm working on it.

This chapter has, well, the moment you've all been waiting for: the reunion! I hope you enjoy it, and the momentary reprieve from the angst. It gets a little sugary at the end, so those of you who get cavities, beware! I like sappy romance on occasion, so I wanted to put it in. Enjoy!

* * *

**FANART! FANART! FANART!**

The last chapter of this story must have inspired everyone's art muses, because I suddenly had a huge batch of fanart submitted to me from several different artists, both new and old. I'm loving it, though, so I have to show all of you, and keep in mind that these links are also all posted on my profile page. Remember, if you've drawn art, or want to draw art, feel free, and then let me know or somehow let me see it if you can, okay? That way I can give you due credit! I love every single one of you! Keep up the awesome work and thanks again! Oh, and there's more art that I've been receiving that I'll save for the next chapter…I want to spread the goodies around a little. You're all wonderful, and I sincerely hope you're all inspired to draw for me again soon!

_Welcome AnimePunk13 to the artist scene with her two pieces!_

- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation /22056451/  
- http/www. deviantart. com/ deviation /22092961/

_Here's my dear friend Miyu6 with her artistic debut!_

- http/ www. deviantart. com/ view/ 21747213/  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/deviation/ 21747534/  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ view/ 21763099/  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ view/ 21810051/  
- http/ www. deviantart. com /view/ 21810195/

_And of course one of the veterans, who is working on an awesome piece step by step, Han Mei!_

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 21745050/

* * *

**VOTING FOR AN AWARD!**

This is a reminder that if you're a member of the Inuyasha Fanguild the polls are currently open to vote for your favorite stories in each category, so be sure to go and cast your vote and participate! "The King's Mistress" is up for an award in the Best Drama category, so keep your fingers crossed! Here's the link!

**http/ groups. yahoo. com / group/ iyfanguild/ polls**

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Twenty-nine: Treason

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_What is there to say about those days on the road? Those days without any prying eyes, when I had more purpose and belief in what I was doing than I ever would again were pure bliss in many ways. _

_I did much soul-searching and much reflection, trying to reason away the guilt in my heart about abandoning Kouga while also tempering down the thrill as I thought of seeing Inuyasha again. Every time I caught a chill and thought it wasn't worth the effort I merely had to think of his beautiful face and I knew I could withstand anything._

_I can vividly recall the rain on my face and the biting wind in my hair as I rode on towards what I felt sure was my destiny. I was young and still very naïve, and believed that I could simply appear on my white steed with Excalibur in my hand and sweep away all the danger and all the conflict. I was wrong. Though I would ride into court and try to do just that, life and love, unfortunately, doesn't work that way…_

* * *

Kagome's world, once so broad and connected to so many people, had narrowed for those few days on the road to nothing more than the dirt path before her and the pounding of her horse as the mare's grayish-black hooves connected with the muddied earth. Her legs ached, her back ached, her head was pounding in time with the horse's gait…frankly she was discovering muscles in her thighs and butt she'd never known to exist before. And yet no amount of pain could convince her to slow down or to rest extra long in one of the taverns they passed. Instead she merely felt even more determined to reach her sister as soon as possible. 

Every time she felt one of the blisters that had formed on the outside of her right leg (the one that connected most often with the saddle) scream out in protest, Kagome focused intently on the thought that Kikyou might at that very moment be suffering just as much in some far off corner of the Tower. No pain was so great that Kagome couldn't reason it away, and no amount of pleading from either Yuka or Gwen could penetrate the determined wall she'd set around her mind and heart.

She would reach the High Court as soon as possible…and she would put an end to Kikyou's suffering forever, one way or another.

It was the sixth day on the road that it began to drizzle again after mercifully giving the three travelers four days of reprieve, though the sun had never once penetrated the heavy cover of somber gray clouds, and even Kagome found herself groaning in soft protest as she shivered and pulled her large blue hood over her head once more. She couldn't remember feeling warm once since they'd departed from the castle of the North. Not even in any of the taverns, where Yuka would always demand the best rooms for her lady and a seat of honor by the roaring hearth, had Kagome felt warm.

Somehow she knew her body wouldn't allow itself such a simple comfort until she had reached the High Court and had learned for herself what was going on, with both her sister and with the man she loved.

"My lady!"

Kagome turned at the waist, ignoring the painful ache in her back, to see Gwen kicking his horse to catch up. Obediently she slowed her own mount slightly, so that when the young man finally did reach her side they were both moving at a fast walk, and Kagome couldn't help but note the way her entire body seemed to sigh with relief at the momentary reprieve from the grueling task of trying to balance over a galloping horse.

"What is it?"

Gwen swallowed, his throat parched and his breath coming in short gasps from riding for so long without much rest. "Yuka wishes for me to express to you her desire for you to rest for a few hours in the carriage."

Kagome turned around again to see the silhouette of the black carriage drawn by a solitary black stallion, and could barely make out her friend and chief handmaiden's outline against the misty haze of the afternoon drizzle where she sat with the reins in her hands, steering the carriage along the small dirt road.

In some ways Kagome resented that horrid carriage which was toting all of her most precious and necessary belongings, because it was slowing her down, but on the other hand she had to admit that perhaps it was preventing her from riding her own poor mare to death, even though the horse had been dutifully riding on whenever her mistress commanded. Having been a natural with horses since she first sat a saddle at the age of four, Kagome could feel the horse's labored breathing, and the fact that the mare was favoring her front right leg had not escaped her notice either.

Clearly they would all require a lot of special care upon arrival at Inuyasha's castle.

"My lady?"

Kagome was brought back to the reality of cold, wet rain plastering stray tendrils of hair to her cheeks and weighing down her hooded cloak around her shoulders, and she jerked her head back around to look at Gwen, noting his own exhausted expression. She felt slightly guilty for forcing the poor man to come with her, but whenever she saw his face warm at the sight of Yuka she felt some of that guilt ebb away. The two were obviously falling in love, and fast…and the innocence and beauty of it in such a dark part of her own life brought Kagome a joy she'd thought impossible to feel again.

"I have no intention of sitting in the carriage while the two of you are forced to remain out in the rain," she finally replied stubbornly, her voice leaving no room for argument. "I am the one who insisted on traveling like this, and I shall not be one of those arrogant ladies who then crack the whip over the heads of my servants while I sit comfortably with my pillows and blankets."

A slight smile turned up the corners of his mouth as Gwen moved his horse somewhat closer to Kagome's. "No one thinks you are that way, my lady…frankly, Yuka and I are both afraid you'll ride yourself to the point of death by taking ill the moment you arrive at the castle."

Kagome shrugged. "If it is God's will…"

Gwen chuckled. "Did it ever occur to you that your death would have an effect on this world as much as it would change the next?"

A slight smile turned up the corners of her lips, though Kagome did her best to hide it by lowering her head and allowing the corners of her hood to fall forward and protect her face. She was growing very fond of Gwen, with his handsome face and honest answers to all her questions…but she didn't need him knowing that. Not yet, anyway…though the idea of making him her personal advisor (which really meant her personal spy) had occurred to her more than once since they'd left the North.

It would certainly make Yuka happy.

"Tell me more about what was going on at court before you left with the letters," she finally commanded gently, knowing her obvious change of subject would not go unnoticed.

Gwen shrugged, losing the glint of concern as his expression hardened to one of indifference as he stared down the road before them, the view severely limited due to the mist and the rain.

How quickly summer had shifted to autumn, Kagome mused silently.

"The atmosphere was very tense, Lady Kagome," he finally replied, clearly searching for the right words. "There was a lot less laughter, and the banquets were more subdued because everyone was watching the King and Queen."

"Why?"

He grunted. "Why else? They were all trying to ascertain for themselves what the truth of the matter was, and stupidly thought they could tell on their own if the Queen was pregnant or not, and if she was, whether or not it was the King's child."

"So people were already suspecting that Kikyou was pregnant with someone else's child before Naraku made his confession?"

Gwen shook his head. "No, my lady…those rumors started swirling only after his confession to one of the higher lords at court."

Kagome grunted. "No doubt he wished to relieve his pitifully guilty conscience."

"Then he should have spoken with a priest if he wanted to purge his soul of all sins," Gwen replied, reading Kagome's mind perfectly. That thought caused her to smile slightly, though she remained silent as it was obvious the young man had more he wanted to say. "It's just that…"

Suddenly he seemed to pull into himself, and Kagome could almost see him physically locking his lips shut to prevent something else from being said aloud. "What is it?" He looked at her and then looked away, nervous, and Kagome tried to give him one of her more comforting smiles as she tried again. "Gwen…what is it? I promise you cannot offend me. I value your opinions on these matters."

That last statement seemed to be the right thing to say, because he finally turned to look at her once more, though he still seemed a little nervous as he spoke. "It just seems odd, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"That he would confess such a sin so openly."

This time Kagome grunted. "Well Naraku isn't exactly what I would call a normal man. Who knows how his mind operates."

"Yes, but…well…doesn't it all seem a little too convenient?"

"Convenient?"

"That the Queen just happens to be pregnant so that he can claim parentage?"

Kagome felt herself become slightly nervous. Perhaps Gwen was a little too intelligent. "I don't see what you mean," she feigned ignorance.

"I think she's guilty, my lady," Gwen finally stated simply, though his face paled dramatically as the words left his lips, and she saw him cringe, as though expecting some whip to come and thrash him from the sky for uttering such a thought aloud.

Knowing it had only been a matter of time, Kagome simply took a deep breath, seeking to find out just how much of the puzzle Gwen had already pieced together in his mind. "And what makes you so sure that the Queen is carrying Naraku's child?"

"Because it seems too carefully planned; as though Naraku wanted her pregnant so that he could then confess and get them both sent to the block for it."

This time it was Kagome who paled, and she was grateful for her large hood as she leaned forward once more to hide her face.

So…Gwen had looked at all of the evidence and had come to the same conclusion she had. It made perfect sense, after all; the way Naraku had practically stalked Kikyou to death until she finally gave in to his seduction, and then how he had simply left her alone, seeming like a predator waiting patiently for the prey to bleed on its own before he moved in for the final kill.

And Kikyou had bled, that was obvious now…her weakness, the crushing blow Naraku had been waiting for, was the pregnancy…and now that Kikyou was becoming undeniably pregnant, and hadn't acted quickly enough to terminate the rumors early on so that people wouldn't realize how far along she actually was, Naraku had struck the crowning blow at last. He had confessed that he had shared the bed of the Queen a mere six weeks before she had been married, and that he feared her child was his own, and not the Kings, and could not allow such a sin to go unnoticed or unpunished.

He had taken a great risk, and had been incredibly lucky. It seemed that, for whatever reason, God was on his side to have given him the strength to survive the Tower all those years, and then allow him such intimacy with Kikyou just once and still manage to beget a child.

"God or Satan," Kagome murmured aloud, feeling her gut clench as that horrible image of the falling axe came to mind. She would not leave Kikyou to such a fate. Kikyou Higurashi was the High Queen, and, even more than that, she was Kagome's sister.

"What did you say?" Gwen asked curiously, having watched every expression play across her face in response to his observation.

"Nothing." Kagome looked straight ahead, now carefully avoiding his eyes. This young man could prove to be a great ally to her, but until she was completely sure of his integrity, she couldn't allow him to see too much. "There is just so much darkness in my life these days…I often forget myself and say ridiculous things."

Gwen chuckled at that. "My lady, I wish that all of us could handle adversity the way you do. You reign in your troubles like an expert reigns in a wild stallion."

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth to reply, grateful that the conversation was reverting back to a lighter tone, but instantly forgot what she had been about to say as a familiar grouping of flags appeared at long last through the mist and rain, high above her but still far enough away that they appeared almost equal with the horizon, framed by the outlines of several snow-capped mountains.

"Inuyasha…" Her heart cried out for him, as though sensing his presence once more, and Kagome had to desperately fight the urge to kick her gray mare into a frantic gallop, leaving Gwen and Yuka behind so that she could reach her heart's desire even a few moments sooner.

As though reading her thoughts perfectly once again, Gwen frowned and moved his horse closer to Kagome, forcing her to become aware of his presence as she broke out of her dazed stupor and turned to look at him. "You cannot go there alone, Lady Kagome. You've already taken a great risk in coming back here at all, and now you have to be careful not to give anyone reason to arrest you for treason."

That word caused Kagome to withhold her biting retort, knowing Gwen was right. She had to be very careful and play her cards exactly right, or else she would lose not only the hand but the entire game. And in this game, the stakes were life and death. It would do no good to go barreling into court with her fangs bared, looking for all the world like she was prepared for battle. That would only solidify Kikyou's guilt in the minds of those who held her life in their hands, because it would show them she had something to hide if her sister was riding to her rescue.

Still, she became very anxious, and was slowly urging her horse to go faster, forcing Gwen and Yuka to keep pace, slowly increasing their speed until they were moving at a very uncomfortable trot, Kagome wincing every time her body came down on the saddle. But she remained tight-lipped each time Gwen asked if she was alright, because while she knew he would not allow her to go any faster, and that it would not be wise to go against his advice, Kagome refused to go any slower either…and so instead she ignored her body's loud protest, focusing all her heart and mind on the end goal, which was slowly becoming closer.

Inuyasha…

* * *

The courtyard was all but abandoned when the trio rode through the gates, and the only person who came to greet them and take the horses to the stables was a young stable boy who looked to be no older than Shippou. Kagome felt the cold lump in her stomach grow rapidly as she sensed the tense atmosphere, and knew that she would hear no good news once she walked through the large double doors. 

"Oh Kikyou…" She sighed as she craned her head upward, trying to see the top spires of the castle, wondering where her sister was at that moment, refusing to turn around and see the looming shadow of the Tower behind her. They'd passed it as they'd moved through the streets of the royal city, and Kagome had studiously kept her eyes averted…now would be no different.

Kikyou was not there. She just couldn't be, because while she had made a few mistakes the Tower was still for criminals, and Kikyou was no criminal.

With that in mind Kagome purposefully dismounted from her horse, feeling her legs shake as gravity pulled her down towards the ground. Taking a step she nearly cried out in pain, feeling the material of her simple light blue gown brush against the open blisters hidden beneath all her layers of fabric.

Walking was going to be a challenge, but she saw with dismay that she would receive little help from either Yuka or Gwen, who were in no better condition than her. Gwen, after all, had ridden through wind and rain in record time to reach the North, only to be forced to turn around a day later and make a hazardous journey back through the same harsh weather, and poor Yuka was so unaccustomed to rigorous travel that she, like Kagome, was ready to collapse.

And yet, despite her condition, the loyal handmaiden moved toward her mistress with a purpose, limping slightly and favoring her right leg much like Kagome since they both rode side-saddle the same way.

"Come this way, my lady," Yuka spoke formally, as always remembering her place when in public…even though their audience was nothing more than a poor stable hand.

She began to move slowly towards a side entrance that Kagome suspected led to the kitchens, causing Kagome to furrow her brow in confusion. "Yuka…shouldn't we go this way?" She indicated the large double doors that would lead into the great entrance hall. "It's faster and…"

Yuka turned around with a determined expression. "My lady shall not appear before the King, Queen, or anyone else looking like you do. You're soaked, the hem of your gown is covered in mud, your cloak is in desperate need of being washed…" Despite her exhaustion Yuka cracked a slight grin. "You're not at your best."

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes and grin back. "I hardly think this is the time to worry about appearance."

"Nonetheless, it will give me an excuse to sit by a warm fire for a few minutes, and I think Gwen would appreciate the warmth to…so just think of it as a kind gesture toward your loyal servants."

Knowing it was her fault that both Yuka and Gwen were in such an exhausted state, Kagome couldn't resist that last statement, and in the end found herself nodding and following her friend toward the small door into the large kitchens, though she found herself self-consciously pulling her hood back over her head so that she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself as she moved past the servants. She wasn't quite prepared for word to sweep through the castle that the Lady Kagome had returned just yet…though they would probably recognize Yuka anyway.

Her thoughts were broken apart by a sudden wave of warmth and the smells of baking bread and cooked meat, and Kagome found a long sigh escaping her shivering lips as she stepped into the great kitchens of the High Court. Long tables stretched out before her where several servants were efficiently chopping up various meats and vegetables, either dropping their handiwork into large pots of stew or handing the meat over to cooks so that they would be prepared as a separate dish. There seemed to be roaring hearths everywhere, and all those working in the kitchens had great beads of sweat on their cheeks and foreheads…a sharp contrast to the three shivering travelers passing between them towards the opposite door that would lead into the castle.

Kagome was instantly aware of nearly every pair of eyes being directed toward her, and she realized the hooded cloak probably drew more attention than she'd first assumed, so that rather than protecting her it was instead transforming her into a mysterious traveler from a distant land.

So much for a discrete entrance, she thought to herself…

"Yuka!" One of the ladies called out in surprised joy upon seeing her friend, and Kagome sighed.

…And so much for anonymity.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Kagome decided she could warm herself elsewhere, and began moving as quickly as she could without appearing rude towards her goal, which came in the form of a simple wooden door that she knew led into the halls of the castle itself.

Stepping out into the narrow stone hallway, Kagome took a deep breath as the old familiar scents assaulted her nose; traces of the latest perfumes worn by the ladies of the court, combined with the many flowers that were kept in soil pots, smells of the damp stone intermixing with the damp velvet carpet beneath her feet.

And without meaning to Kagome felt a smile come to her face as she realized that, at long last, she had come home…or, at the very least, home to the people she cared about. Her brother was here, as was her sister…and so was Inuyasha.

But the smile instantly faded, along with her purposeful strides, and Kagome came to a halt just as she rounded a corner to move up a back flight of stairs that she knew led to the second floor. Not realizing she had stopped, Yuka and Gwen collided with her, and they all ended up in a heap against one of the walls.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Yuka finally asked once they'd managed to straighten themselves and look half-presentable despite their travel-worn clothes and exhausted expressions.

"I…" Kagome blushed. "I don't know where I should go, or where to have my trunks sent."

"To your rooms, of course," Yuka replied matter-of-factly. "Where else would you and your things go?"

"But Yuka…" Kagome swallowed, having suddenly remembered that she was no longer a member of that court, but rather was supposed to be in the North planning her wedding to Kouga. "I don't have a room here anymore."

That caused the maid to halt mid-sentence, and both women were suddenly silent. Kagome realized then that they had been so focused on reaching their destination that neither had thought about what would happen once they reached the castle. They had sent no letter ahead of them so that there would be a room prepared because Kagome had been afraid Inuyasha would stop her from coming…so now she had no where to go, and felt suddenly very foolish standing in the middle of the slowly darkening hallway, the sun going down behind the overcast sky.

Finally Yuka managed to muster one of her casual smiles as she waved her hand to show she was not concerned with their little problem and once more began moving towards the stairs. "Don't you worry about a thing, Kagome…I'll have a room all furnished with your things within an hour."

Kagome couldn't help but smile warmly at her friend's attempt to make her feel better. "And while you're pulling off this miracle, what exactly am I supposed to do? Stand out here in the hall?"

Yuka stopped and turned around with a shrug of her shoulders. "You wanted to go and see the King, right? Well I suppose now you can without me getting in the way."

Kagome raised an eyebrow curiously. "But I thought you didn't want me making any appearances dressed as I am."

"Well it would appear I have no choice at this point," Yuka retorted with an exaggerated roll of the eyes. "And I suppose your wet hair and cloak will only prove how much you care, to have risked your health the way you did all for his sake."

Kagome felt her face sober instantly. "It was for Kikyou too, Yuka."

Her friend's friendly smile faltered slightly. "Right. Of course." She turned back around and looked at Gwen with a determined expression. "Well don't just stand there! You can help me get my lady's rooms ready!"

Gwen immediately snapped to attention, and Kagome thought they already looked like a married couple as he hastily followed after Yuka, who was making great time up the stairs, taking them two at a time as she held her skirts high above her knees to keep from tripping. She had made a promise that Kagome would have warm rooms in less than an hour and, as always, she intended to keep her promise.

Kagome watched them disappear around the bend of the stairs, listening as their voices faded away, the smile on her face fading just as quickly. It was strange how suddenly alone and afraid she felt without her dear friend. For the past few months it had felt like she and Yuka had been united against the rest of the world; an impenetrable wall of strength in the face of every kind of adversity. Now, within a matter of a few seconds, that impenetrable wall had been broken, and Kagome once more found herself feeling very alone in the large castle of the High Court.

And, just as she had before, Kagome suddenly found herself drawn towards the one person who always made her feel warm and safe, her feet seeming to turn on their own and head back towards the great entrance hall, her stride slightly altered due to the limp as she favored her right leg, which was absolutely burning and shaking from having sat so long in the saddle. At least Yuka had driven the carriage for a while and been given that slight reprieve; Kagome had been atop her gray mare for every moment of the six days she had been on the road.

The halls of the castle were eerily quiet, and Kagome found herself falling easily into the gloom that caused the air about her to be so thick.

Why weren't there cooks and servants running about to prepare the evening feast? Why weren't all the women in their usual places about the floor, dressed in their finest as they waited for the King to appear, hoping to catch his eye? Where were the tables that were normally set up in the evenings so that the gentlemen could play cards?

In short, what had happened to the court Kagome had come to know so well?

The entryway, with its high vaulted ceilings and grand staircases leading to every floor of the castle, was just as quiet, and even more eerie due to its massive open space, normally filled with laughter as all the courtiers waited to enter the Great Hall for dinner. Her footsteps echoed in the silence as though she was in a tomb, and Kagome found herself wincing slightly with each piercing sound.

Where _was_ everyone?

Slowly, mechanically, Kagome moved towards the grand staircase and began to climb the steps one at a time, leaning heavily on one of the stone rails each time she had to step up with her left foot and put all her weight on her right. Both her legs felt like they had been turned into jelly, and she could tell that her grip was severely weakened from reigning in a horse for six days.

She wasn't exactly the tower of strength Inuyasha would remember, she thought wryly as she finally, mercifully reached the second floor and turned to the left, where she knew at the end of the hall she would find the hanyou King's study.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was the sudden sound of footsteps moving in her direction, and Kagome's head shot up, startled, as a hand suddenly came in contact with her shoulder. Her eyes met a familiar dark, nearly violet gaze, and Kagome sighed in relief and inner joy to see her dear friend.

"Miroku," she allowed his name to flow off her lips. "It's so good to see you."

But her friend, normally so carefree, who always had a witty comment or comeback for everything, simply stared at her for several seconds before he frowned, his face paling slightly. "What are you doing here Kagome?"

His tone instantly erased the smile on her face, and Kagome felt some semblance of her old spark flare in offense. "What do you mean by that? You make it sound like I have done something wrong."

Miroku looked her up and down, as though assuring himself that she was indeed real, before grabbing her by the arm mid-sentence and pulling her back down the hallway he'd come from, practically throwing her through the large mahogany doors that led into Inuyasha's study, all but slamming the doors behind him before anyone could see what was going on. Kagome, startled by his uncharacteristically cold (and rude) behavior, simply stared, waiting for him to explain, for a smile to break out across his face as he finally began to act like the man she had come to know so well.

But that smile never came, his handsome features instead seeming to be permanently marred by that hideous frown, and finally when Kagome realized he wasn't going to say anything she felt that spark flare again. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you presume to grab me like some animal and drag me about against my will!"

She shook her finger at him in warning, but he seemed completely oblivious to her rage, instead focused on his own inner turmoil as he took a step away from the doors, where he had been leaning against the knob which he'd latched securely a moment earlier. "Kagome…what are you doing here?"

There it was again…that cold, almost calculating tone. Kagome bristled even more and straightened her back, lifting her chin proudly into the air despite the fact that her entire body was practically shaking from exhaustion, the hem of her dress spattered in mud, her cloak drenched and her hair falling wildly about her face in curled tendrils. Dirty or not, she was a Higurashi, and more than that, she was sister to the High Queen…and she was also very hurt by such cold treatment from a friend.

"I responded to my sister's letter, if you must know," she finally retorted, her own voice adopting Miroku's cold façade. "And the last time I checked, sisterly bonds of affection were not illegal."

She thought there was a flash of concern or worry in Miroku's eyes, but it was instantly gone, leaving Kagome to wonder as the man took another step forward. She stubbornly stood her ground. "Did you not receive Inuyasha's letter, Kagome? Did you not read that you would be in great danger by coming here? Did you not see that he commanded you to stay in the North?" Miroku sighed. "That was a royal command, Kagome, not a request…he could have you thrown into the Tower for disobeying his decree."

Kagome felt her heart constrict as she thought of Inuyasha, and how hurt he would be when he learned that she had ignored his pleas for her to stay safely in the North, but she refused to back down. She had done the right thing. "You and I both know he will not throw me in the Tower, Miroku, and even if he were to put me in there I would find a way out." Her eyes began to glimmer with the tears of worry she'd been withholding for the past week. "My sister wrote to me and said she was in trouble and needed my help, and I could not ignore her."

They stared at one another for several silent seconds, as though each was measuring the other to determine who would give first before Miroku finally slumped his shoulders forward and sighed in defeat, moving to sit against Inuyasha's large desk, which rested beside a roaring fire. Kagome looked longingly at the warm flames, but refused to move until she and Miroku had come to an understanding.

"He will not be happy," he finally spoke with an expelled breath. "Frankly, he'll be furious, and it will be my head if anything happens to you as a result." Miroku looked up, his hands resting against the desk, his tight grip betraying his inner turmoil. And yet his eyes suddenly warmed, and Kagome was once more looking at her dear friend. "It is good to see you though, Kagome. We've all missed you."

All her anger instantly faded, and Kagome took back every silent curse that had been running through her mind since he'd first grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into their current situation. Moving quickly, she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace, feeling as he hesitantly returned the gesture, though he clearly grew bolder as she suddenly felt one of his hands inch lower.

"Miroku!" She smacked him on the shoulder and instantly leapt away. "Why do you always have to ruin a perfect moment between friends?"

He shrugged, his old roguish smile returning. "Sorry…I can't help myself. Without you around I haven't been able to touch any woman without Sango threatening to take away my reason for calling myself a man." He cringed and crossed his legs at the thought, causing Kagome to giggle and blush all at once as she imagined perfectly what her friend probably sounded like when she gave such a threat. "I suppose she knew nothing would happen between us, so she allowed it, but with the other women, well…"

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Kagome chided half-heartedly, a warm smile already gracing her features. She could never stay mad at him for long.

Miroku looked back at her once more. "She'll be thrilled to see you again. She talks of nothing but you all the time; how she wishes you were here with her to talk to and share everything with. Your letters seemed to be only a small consolation."

"Where is she now?" Kagome asked, purposefully ignoring his last statement because she didn't want to dwell on her own loneliness while she had been in the North. At least, not at that moment.

"In her chambers getting ready for dinner. I imagine she'll come by here shortly since we usually go to dinner together."

"You two have made up then, I take it?" Kagome crossed her arms and raised an eyebroww suggestively.

For once Kagome thought she actually saw Miroku blush even as he tried to give her a casual shrug. "The events of the past few weeks have been, well…no less than earth-shattering in a lot of ways, and they've made us all take a good look at what we have."

That sobered her instantly, and Kagome frowned once more. "Miroku, what's going on? Inuyasha said in his letter that Kikyou is not carrying his child, and that he knows this is true for reasons he didn't care to discuss in a letter. Does the whole court know?"

"All they know is what Naraku has said," he replied, becoming instantly serious as he turned to look at the fire, the yellow and orange flames fighting with one another as they crackled and slowly charred the logs within the stone hearth. "And he has openly claimed Kikyou's child to be his own."

"And everyone believes him, don't they?"

Miroku shrugged. "Some do and some don't. I would have thought they would all turn against her immediately, considering how cruel they were to her before her wedding, but it's as though now that she's their Queen they're a little less quick to jump to conclusions. I suppose it's probably because of all the turmoil in the rest of the world. They want to think of themselves as better and more loyal and patriotic than the courts of England, who so easily turned against their Queen in favor of a whore."

Kagome winced at the crude word, though she knew he referred to Anne Boleyn. Not long after the wedding Kagome had received word that Queen Katherine had been officially put aside and practically banished from court to live alone while Anne took up residence in her old apartments and played at being Queen until King Henry could seal the divorce and legally marry his mistress in the eyes of God.

So perhaps the suffering of one woman was helping another remain safely on her throne, Kagome mused. People were indeed fickle.

"So Kikyou is still safe?" She knew the naïve hope that was laced into her voice, and felt her spirit plummet as she saw Miroku wince. He was not going to give her good news, she realized then. Things had taken a turn for the worst. "Miroku…" She swallowed. "Where's my sister?"

"They…" For once the man who always knew exactly what to say was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, Kagome…they arrested her this morning."

Kagome felt her face pale and her heart plummet into her gut, leaving her feeling weak and queasy. Her legs began to tremble again, the false sense of security gone and leaving her once more exhausted and weak, and she found herself reaching for the top of a nearby chair to steady herself.

"But if they arrested her that means that she…she is…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Pity filled his eyes, and Miroku shot to his feet and moved to her side, placing a comforting hand around her waist and another at her elbow as he guided her towards one of the luxurious couches before the fire. The light from the day was almost gone, though the clouds would mean there would be no stars or moonlight that night, and Kagome felt her own heart and mind cloud over to match the weather.

Images of the Tower, with its shadow extending to cover her as she'd passed it earlier that day, caused Kagome to shudder. Had Kikyou seen her? Had her sister watched as Kagome had moved through the streets to ride to her rescue, oblivious to the fact that the one she meant to save was already past the point of no return?

"Kik-you…" Kagome felt her voice catch, and she swallowed, trying to steady her breathing as she pictured her beautiful, elegant sister trapped in a small stone cell in that horrid place, locked away from the rest of the world with nothing but a solitary window to show her the free outside world.

Miroku's eyes softened in pity, his expression kind as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her against him so that he could rock her back and forth gently, his hands remaining respectfully on her back.

"No one was surprised when they arrested Naraku two days ago," he began to speak, his voice surprisingly calm, and Kagome found herself listening despite the voice inside her head screaming at her that it couldn't be true. "Frankly, we all thought he would have been locked away sooner, because whether or not what he says is true, to even suggest such a treasonous act is a crime in and of itself against the Queen. But then they came for Kikyou this morning without warning, and not even Inuyasha could stop them, though he tried. He was furious."

Kagome closed her eyes, trying not to imagine the rage her beloved hanyou would have flown into the moment the court officials dared to tell him he had no power in protecting his wife. But she suspected he was probably angry more due to the humiliation of the whole situation than anything else. Whether or not the rest of his court knew the truth, Inuyasha knew he was not the father…and that had to be the worst blow of all.

His wife had betrayed him.

She heard Miroku's voice, and tried to focus back in on what he was saying, hoping she could just ignore the emotions running through her heart…begging her mind to just go numb until she ascertained the whole truth.

"Sango and I were there too…when it happened. The official who made the actual arrest seemed very uncomfortable and slightly apologetic as he told Kikyou she was to come with them, and all the other officials with him mirrored his own guilt. They were all just following protocol, and clearly didn't enjoy in the least the fact that they were being forced to arrest the Queen." She felt him swallow, his chest rising and falling against her cheek, but still Kagome remained silent.

Be numb, she silently begged her heart and her mind. Just be numb to it all and the pain of the truth will go away.

"The trial's set to begin in a week," Miroku continued, either oblivious to Kagome's inner turmoil or purposefully ignoring it…and she suspected it was the latter. "There will be witnesses, of course, who will be called to testify about what they know or what they have seen occur between Kikyou and Naraku, and evidence will hopefully be provided if there is evidence to be seen, and then, finally, Kikyou and Naraku themselves will be given the chance to speak."

A long silence stretched between them, and Kagome knew they were probably both thinking the same thing: after all the witnesses had been heard, all the evidence had been seen, and the testimonies from the accused had been heard…then there would be a verdict.

The axe appeared again, but this time it was even more real. Kagome could almost smell the fresh grass of the green knoll…could hear each hollow sound as Kikyou stepped up to the scaffold and lay her beautiful head against the hard, smooth wood…

"Kagome, you've come back to a very dangerous situation," Miroku's voice penetrated her thoughts, and she frowned as she pulled away from him enough to meet his gaze.

"I had to come back," she stated firmly. "I have to protect my sister."

"But if you go to the trial you'll be forced to testify…and that could lead to your own possible incrimination and subsequent arrest. You've been closer to Kikyou than anyone."

"I had to come back," she stated again, as though she had been reduced to a mere child who had been instructed on what to say and could say nothing else. In some ways she felt like a small, helpless child at that moment. She had been engaged to the King of the North and was the lover of the High King himself…and yet, in this moment, she was powerless to help her sister.

Why was God so cruel?

"Kagome, listen to me," Miroku spoke again, taking her arms in his hands and squeezing them firmly, bringing her back to reality. "This is not like it was before. You are not simply going to be able to explain away a few rumors and take the blame for your sister's past mistakes. This time what she has done is much more serious, and if she's found guilty, she could very well be-"

"I know what will happen if she's found guilty, damn it!" Kagome snapped, pulling away from him and rising to her feet, ignoring the sudden pain from the blisters on her right leg, or the lack of strength in her body in general. She pointed an accusing finger at Miroku, who had acquired that look of pity again. "And don't you dare mention the stakes to me again, do you understand me? I don't want to hear it!" She began trembling again as she placed her hands over her ears as though to block out some deafening sound. "I don't want to hear it!"

The double mahogany doors burst open, and Inuyasha appeared, having been alerted to something amiss by the noises coming from his study. Irritated and more than a little upset by the fact that his wife had been arrested that morning for treason in the form of carrying a child that was not his, he was not in the mood for another one of Miroku and Sango's squabbles, and intended to put a stop to it before it got out of hand…again.

"Damn it all, Miroku, what are you and that stupid woman of yours arguing about this time?" He stomped into his study and slammed the door behind him to show how upset he was, failing to even register that the woman standing before Miroku wasn't Sango. He marched right up to his friend. "In case you haven't heard by now, I have a lot on my mind because my _wife_ was just arrested this morning for treason and could now be beheaded if she's found guilty, so I have a little more to deal with than another one of your…"

Inuyasha suddenly froze, feeling something within his heart do several back flips in a row as a familiar scent drifted toward his nose. It was covered by many other scents, to be sure, including the smell of fire smoke, rain, dirt, and horses, but it was still there beneath it all…that scent that belonged to one woman and one woman only.

Roses…

…Kagome.

In that moment the hanyou registered Miroku's nervous expression for the first time, and suddenly felt afraid to turn around and face the woman he knew was standing behind him because he could feel her eyes boring into his back. He knew that gaze even without seeing it because of its intensity.

Kagome.

But it couldn't be. He'd told her to stay away. No…he'd commanded her to stay away, and for her to disobey a royal command would be enough to have her thrown in the Tower for a few weeks. Surely this was just his mind playing tricks on him because he was so desperate, and had been ever since they'd parted, for her company.

And yet…that scent. It was so real. Surely his mind couldn't possibly conjure up such a realistic…such a tangible…

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha slowly turned around, and all the air left him in an instant and he couldn't breathe.

"Kagome…"

She stood there before him, her eyes wide and filled with so many emotions he felt like he was going to drown in her gaze. But as always whenever she looked at him there was that one emotion that dominated all others…the one emotion she refused to acknowledge verbally and yet the one emotion he had always known to be there: love.

Her pale blue gown looked even paler against the light of the fire and the fading grayish hue of day pouring through the many windows of his study, causing her skin, paler than usual, to practically glow. Her cloak, spun of a firm material in a shade of the deepest blue, brought out the color of her eyes, the large hood on her head giving her an almost mysterious air.

It was his angel. His Kagome. Everything he had wished for.

And he couldn't have been more furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He exploded.

Kagome jumped back slightly, shaken instantly from the reverie she'd fallen into the moment she'd heard his voice. She had hardly been able to believe that it was him, that she was seeing him physically, in person, and not just in her dreams. His voice had echoed in her heart and mind and pushed all her fears to the farthest recesses of her conscience, his stunning amber eyes filling her vision completely so that she saw nothing else.

He was dressed as casually and as simply as usual, with a red shirt and black pants, and yet Kagome thought he'd never looked more handsome. His silver hair flashed in the light of the fire, his skin had a healthy glow, and the anger in his eyes only seemed to give him an even more vital sense of life. God help her, because her whole body was on fire from within, desperate to touch him, to feel his soft cheek against her fingers, and to have his strong arms wrap around her and make her feel safe once more.

And then he'd yelled at her.

Kagome hadn't been exactly sure of what to expect, though she had certainly dreamed of a few scenarios where Inuyasha would take her in his arms and kiss her passionately and swear to never leave her again while interspersing a few realty checks where she assumed he would regard her with a standoffish cold demeanor. But never, in any of her figurative meetings, had she imagined such a crude and harsh greeting.

She felt her heart break slightly, and so, in return, she did the only thing she knew how to do: she snapped back. "What do you mean by that? How dare you address me in such a rude manner! King or not, you have no right to treat me thus. I am fiancée to Kouga, King of the North, and sister to the High Queen, your wife…and I will be treated with respect." She chose to omit the fact that she had called off her engagement to Kouga…for the time being, anyway.

Inuyasha glared back at her, taking a step towards her, and she responded in kind. "You, madam, are hereby charged with insubordination for disobeying my direct royal command."

Kagome stared back at him defiantly. "So lock me away in the Tower, if that is your wish. I came back to help my sister, and no order from you or from the Pope or God himself could have kept me away. I will always help those I care about."

"And did it not occur to you that by respecting my wishes you would be helping me?" Inuyasha snapped back, his eyes hard as flint, though Kagome could see a slight amount of hurt and worry beneath his harsh exterior.

Her eyes filled with sadness, but she continued on anyway. "I had to come. My sister wrote to me and asked me to help her."

"And I wrote to you and commanded you to stay in the North!" He looked away. "Where you would have been safe! It…" he frowned. "It was the only way I could think of to protect you. Can't you see that?"

Kagome looked at him steadily for several seconds. "Inuyasha…" He looked at her, and this time she looked away, unable to say what she had to say while looking into those beautiful amber eyes. "I've told you before, and I'll say it again: I am bound to Kikyou in ways I can never be bound to you. Your letters arrived on the same day from the same messenger, and I had a decision to make. Once again I had to chose whether to obey my lover or my sister, and…" She sighed. "I will always obey my sister."

She heard a slight whimper, and Kagome looked up in shock to see Inuyasha with an expression of utter defeat. She gasped. Inuyasha had never looked that way before.

"So now I'm not even allowed to protect you, the woman that I…" He trailed off, though Kagome had a strong sense about what he had been about to say. How she longed to hear those three words.

But then the hanyou seemed to gather himself together and place his walls around him once more, and Kagome watched as he rose back to his full height and turned to Miroku. "Have you informed the Lady Kagome of the current situation with her sister?"

Kagome blanched at his formal tone, but then again knew she couldn't expect much else after what she had just said, which was basically that so long as Kikyou was alive and needed her help, Inuyasha would always come second.

Miroku saw her pained expression and gave her a look of friendly comfort before looking back at Inuyasha and nodding. "Yes; I had just finished explaining the situation when you…um…walked in."

The hanyou blushed slightly at the implication, but chose to ignore it, pushing forward. "So Kagome understands that her journey here was wasted because there is nothing to be done now but wait?"

"I…" Miroku turned slightly pink with embarrassment, knowing he was caught between two jealous and wounded lovers who were so desperately in love with one another they could hardly see straight, and yet felt that they had to put up barriers at every turn.

Kagome rescued her friend from having to say any more as she chose to reply to Inuyasha's curt question on her own. "I understand quite well the situation Kikyou currently finds herself in, Your Highness," she was glad to see him wince at the formal tone she threw back in his face, "But I must say that I disagree with your opinion that my journey here was wasted. If I can do nothing more than visit Kikyou every day of her imprisonment, then that will be enough for me. She needs to know that the ones she loves are here to support her, no matter what else she may have done."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted and turned away from her, trying desperately to ignore the part of him in his heart that was currently doing a happy dance seeing Kagome standing before him once more. "So you've come here then to defend your sister's innocence and virtue again, Kagome? Like you did before the wedding? Well let me tell you…this time she is guilty. I know because, well…I just know."

Kagome sighed. "I haven't come back to defend her innocence, Inuyasha. I've come to support her now, in her time of need, no matter what she has done."

He turned around and looked at her. "So you actually believe that she's guilty?"

Kagome blushed. "I…I never said…that is to say…" Suddenly she couldn't string more than three words together at a time to form a coherent thought.

Inuyasha watched the woman he loved stand before him and fidget under his scrutinizing gaze, stammering like an idiot and fumbling with her hands, and suddenly his eyes went wide in recognition. Kagome only ever looked like that when she was hiding something, or felt extremely guilty.

"Kagome, did Kikyou tell you something in the letter she sent to you?" He asked carefully, watching as she refused to meet his gaze.

"What? No! Of course not! She wouldn't risk putting something so incriminating into a letter that anyone could intercept and read!" Kagome realized too late what she had just admitted…that if Kikyou hadn't told her anything in the letter, that meant she had to have known before, and that was the only letter Kagome had received, which meant…

She cringed as she watched Inuyasha's eyes grow wide in recognition before narrowing in sudden rage and hurt. The air around her suddenly felt heavy, and Kagome felt like she was being compressed into a tiny ball of quivering fear. She'd known he would eventually find out about her secrets…the secrets she'd help Kikyou keep…and yet that didn't change the fact that she felt suddenly so guilty and so afraid that she had ruined things between them forever.

"You…you knew?" He stammered, his voice clearly barely under control, along with his rage, and Kagome dared not move, not even to nod her head and admit her guilt. She saw him reach for the hilt of his sword, and for one brief instant she thought he might actually draw it on her, but then she saw his amber eyes flash red before returning to their normal amber color, and Kagome had a sudden vision of that day in her rooms when he had begun to change after she caused him to feel suddenly furious. He'd said something about needing his sword to keep his demon blood under control, and the fact that he was so furious now that he required such help caused Kagome to tremble.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

Kagome had known already that Kikyou had betrayed him by sleeping with someone else? She had known, and yet had still allowed them to proceed with the wedding?

He wasn't sure what he felt more: rage and betrayal that she would keep something like that from him, or hurt knowing that she had been given the key to ending all her suffering…the key that would have unlocked endless possibilities for the two of them…and yet she'd refused to use it. He thought he'd meant more to her than that…but perhaps he'd been wrong.

"Miroku," he ground out his friend's name, and Miroku, who had been darting his eyes back and forth between the lovers trying to ascertain what was going on up until that moment, looked at the hanyou King.

"Yes?"

"Leave us. I need to speak with Kagome alone."

"But do you really think that's such a good idea given the…"

"I just gave you a command, and unlike some would be friends I expect you to respect my wishes!"

Kagome blanched again at the direct insult, feeling his expertly thrown dagger successfully pierce her heart. She watched Miroku silently rise to his feet and move quickly towards the door, letting himself out as silently as possible, though Inuyasha didn't even turn to watch him go. He did wait, however, until he heard the door shut before he spoke again. And when he did, it was as though all the fires of hell had been unleashed.

"How could you keep something like that from me, Kagome? I thought we trusted one another more than that!"

"Inuyasha…"

"I told you so much about me! Things that I've never told anyone…not even Miroku. Did you know that, Kagome? I bet you didn't! You probably had no idea how rare it was for me to open up to you and_ trust_ you as much as I did! Yeah that's right…I trusted you! Do you even know what that word means? I thought you did."

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes, partly from his hurtful words, and partly because she knew she deserved every insult coming from his lips. "Inuyasha, please stop…"

"No! You took advantage of me! I told you everything, while the whole time you were keeping Kikyou's dirty little secret locked away. You probably assumed I would be too stupid to figure it out, or thought I wouldn't care that my wife had betrayed me! That wouldn't surprise me in the least! You always thought you knew me better than everyone else, after all…you always told me how you felt so close to me…and yet, in the end, you didn't feel close enough to trust me with Kikyou's secret!"

"Inuyasha…" She felt her voice cracking, whimpering as a huge wave of emotion began to build inside her, preparing to crash on the shores of her heart. But he continued to ignore her.

"I could have helped her if you'd told me, Kagome! Don't you get that! If I'd known, I could have headed off the rumors and been ready when Naraku made his sudden announcement! But because you didn't trust me, I was blind sighted, and now, thanks to your stupidity and lack of trust in me, Kikyou's in the Tower!"

That was too much. Kagome could barely handle him telling her how much she had betrayed him, but now on top of all that he was saying Kikyou's predicament was entirely her fault.

The wave broke.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome practically screamed as she covered her ears once more and fell to her knees just as he was about to begin another tirade, weeping and ignoring the pain in her legs as she crumpled to the floor. "I swore to her I would never tell a soul about what she'd done! I swore I would never tell…not even you!" She looked up, her tear-stained cheeks and red eyes throwing Inuyasha slightly off balance, cooling his rage somewhat. "And you know something? It killed me! Every day I had to keep that secret it killed me, because I felt like I was betraying you, and every day I had to decide what was worse…betraying my sister, or betraying the man I loved!"

Kagome kept on sobbing, lowering her head once more and cradling it in her hands as she rocked back and forth, but Inuyasha's tirade came to a screeching halt as he slowly processed the last four words that she'd said.

He was the man that she…?

"Kagome?" Suddenly unsure of himself, Inuyasha sank to his knees on the furs lining the stone floor of his study, gently, almost nervously, placing his hands on Kagome's shoulders so that he could help her rise back into a sitting position on her knees.

She whimpered slightly as her sore legs protested slightly against the pain, and in the end Kagome was so exhausted from everything that had been going on in her life that she collapsed forward before she made it into an upright position…but this time Inuyasha, her beloved hanyou, was there to catch her.

The moment his strong, warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, Kagome felt her lips curve upward into a slight smile, some of her sorrow fading to the back of her mind as that sweet sense of security began to fall over her shoulders once more…the security that only he could offer her.

Recognizing that she couldn't fight it any more, Kagome simply sighed and gave in to her desire to wrap her arms around his waist, crawling into his lap and resting her cheek against his muscled chest, thinly veiled through his soft shirt. A sob nearly wracked her body once more as she felt him rest his chin atop her head, but this time it was out of joy. Kagome had finally come back to where she belonged, and she couldn't believe she'd been able to survive all those weeks without this precious, wonderful, beautiful, incredible man.

He was her life and her very purpose for living.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed her name just as he also inhaled the scent of roses from her soft hair. God had returned his angel to him; his best friend. And he'd been an idiot and yet again nearly driven her away with his hurtful words. Yet she was still there, holding him and offering herself to him completely, telling him silently that she forgave him, and the thought nearly brought tears to his own eyes.

He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve this incredible woman who was so strong and so wonderful and who tried so valiantly to do right by everyone she met. And yet she had just said that she…

"Kagome, did you mean what you just said?"

Blinking, she remained where she was as she replied. "What do you mean?"

"I mean were you telling me the truth when you said that you…well…" He blushed, still unable to say it aloud knowing that he was legally bound to another woman.

Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion for several more moments of silence, trying to figure out which part of her confession he was referring to, going over her exact words in her mind, when she suddenly stopped dead and her eyes went wide.

Oh God…she'd actually said it. She'd said the one thing she'd been trying so hard not to for so long. And she hadn't been hit by lightening for it, either. The thought actually brought a smile to her face.

"Kagome?"

She leaned away from him so that she could look into those beautiful amber eyes as she replied, a beaming smile on her face. "Yes, Inuyasha, I meant what I said." She'd been restraining herself for so long, and now, suddenly, Kagome felt like she had been freed from ten thousand pounds of heavy chains, releasing her heart to fly away and do as it pleased. "I love you."

He blinked, clearly trying to process what she was saying, but Kagome clearly saw joy blossoming in those amber orbs, and she wondered if Kikyou had ever actually told him that she loved him, even before they'd become engaged.

"Kagome, I…"

She put a finger over his lips, and he went instantly silent. "I know it's wrong…I know that I shouldn't feel this way. I know I'm a horrible person for telling my sister's husband that I love him while she's currently cold and miserable in the Tower, but I can't help how I feel. And," she blushed and looked away, recalling his harsh words from a few moments ago, "In the sake of being honest with one another, I couldn't hold it back any longer." She looked at him seriously. "I lived hundreds of miles away from you, Inuyasha, and I still couldn't get you out of my mind or my heart. You just refused to let me go…or I refused to let you go…" She actually found herself giggling at that. "I don't know which."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha felt like an idiot, because all he was saying, over and over again, was her name, as though her very essence was a concept he was having a hard time processing. And yet, on some level, it was. He could hardly believe that this woman, who he admired so much…who was desired by so many men and could have any man of her choosing…would choose him, a hanyou. "You…you really feel that way even though I'm…I'm a half-breed?"

Her eyes softened even more at that, if that were possible, and Kagome boldly leaned forward and gently feathered her lips across first his forehead and then down the bridge of his nose. He shivered, feeling like he'd been touched by butterfly wings.

"It's because you're a half-breed, as you call it, that I love you so much, Inuyasha," she replied honestly and sincerely. "You're different from everyone else, both physically and mentally. You have the kindest heart, beneath your cold exterior," she winked," And once you allowed me to see beyond your protective walls, I fell for you instantly."

"But why me?" He looked baffled, and Kagome threw her head back and laughed, the sound ringing in his ears like beautiful church bells.

"Who knows? Because my heart chose you, Inuyasha…and try as I might to ignore it, my heart refused to let you go. That's why…" She looked away then, suddenly seeming to lose a little of her confidence. "That's why when I left the North I also left a note for Kouga saying I wanted to call off our engagement."

That shocked him, and Inuyasha found himself blinking over and over again as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. She and Kouga…were no longer engaged? "But Kagome…I'm already married, and I know you would never lower yourself to simply being someone's mistress. So why would you throw away your own opportunity to at least marry well?"

She shrugged and gave him a look full of both sadness and love…and it broke his heart. "I couldn't be happy so long as I was away from you, Inuyasha. I finally realized when you sent me that letter that I had to be near you, whether you could be truly mine or not." She looked down for a few seconds before looking back up at him, nibbling at her lower lip. "I will always serve my King, and be at his side whenever he needs me. That is my destiny, so long as you will allow me to stay with you."

A long silence stretched between them then, and Inuyasha knew what she was wanting him to say…knew what she wanted to hear. And yet Kikyou's arrest earlier that day was still fresh in his mind, and he couldn't bring himself to say it back…not yet. Not while a part of him still felt loyal to the woman who had first shown him what passion felt like…though he readily admitted that what he'd shared with Kikyou paled in comparison to what he was feeling in that moment for Kagome.

He gazed into her dark eyes, seeing all the love he had never even dreamed of seeing from a woman such as herself, and sighed, allowing the back of his hand to reach up and caress her cheek. "Kagome, I know what I want to tell you, and what you deserve to hear, but…I just…can't. Not tonight, anyway."

She blinked, her doe-like eyes trained on him for several seconds before she finally smiled sadly and looked away, though he thought she looked more resigned than hurt, as though she'd expected nothing less. "I understand. But I won't regret what I've said tonight. Now my conscience is clear, and no matter what happens henceforth I can know that I told the man I loved how much he meant to me."

"Things are going to get very dangerous," Inuyasha stated suddenly, feeling fear and the urgent need to protect his precious treasure pool in his gut.

"I know," Kagome replied simply, shrugging her shoulders. "I knew it would be dangerous when I decided to come back. But I had to, Inuyasha…please try and understand that."

"I promise to protect you," he vowed, choosing to ignore what she said for the moment. After all, declaration of love aside, he was still not happy that she'd decided to disobey him and come back to the heart of the danger zone.

Kagome just smiled at his comment, and he leaned against her hand as she placed her palm against his cheek, relishing in how smooth his skin was. "I know that too." She leaned forward and, in a move that was far bolder than she normally tended to be, Kagome brushed her lips against his, feeling him quiver.

Suddenly she felt two arms pull her against him in a vice-like grip as he passionately returned the kiss, trying to tell her through his actions all the things he didn't tell her in words. She understood, and allowed herself to savor the moment as she clung to him just as forcefully.

But then she felt one of his hands unclasp her cloak and push it away before moving for the strings of her bodice, and Kagome felt herself come crashing back to reality as she put her hands firmly on Inuyasha's chest and pushed herself away. Looking into his eyes, she saw that he was just as drunk with passion as she, and just as mad with desire, but she also knew she could not allow it to happen…not now.

"No, Inuyasha," she said firmly, taking a deep breath and urging her heart to slow down. "Like you said, I would never lower myself to being your mistress, especially while you're married to my sister, who is currently charged with being unfaithful to you."

Inuyasha felt several emotions warring with one another in his breast, some telling him to ignore what she was saying and try to convince her to change her mind, while his more rational side knew she was right. They would be no better than Kikyou had been with Naraku, and then the older Higurashi sister would have no leg to stand on whatsoever, and the royal family that Inutaisho had worked so hard to establish would lose all respect and loyalty from the court and people of the country.

So once again they would both be forced to put their own feelings aside for the greater good…and Inuyasha had never hated his position as a King more. The crown on his head was keeping him away from the woman he loved, and he would never forgive his father or his country for placing such a mantle of responsibility on his shoulders.

"Then what can we do, Kagome?" He finally asked. "How can we survive this?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she heard him use plural nouns, meaning he was admitting to feeling just as tormented as she was.

Leaning over, she resumed her former position in his lap with her head against his chest, and sighed. "You can just hold me like this and keep me safe, Inuyasha. That will be enough."

"Will it Kagome?"

She shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion that had been building for the past six days on the road finally overtake her. "It has to be, Inuyasha. There is no other way."

It was his turn to sigh as he once more rested his chin on top of her head, both hearing and feeling as her breathing gradually slowed down, telling him that she was falling asleep. He needed to get her to a bed so that she could get a good night's rest.

As gently as he could he began to rise to his feet, slowly shifting her so that she was resting bridal style in his arms, her head against his right shoulder while her legs were hanging over his left arm. He cradled her to him almost reverently as he finally reached his full height, watching as her midnight-blue cloak fell away from her completely to pool on the ground, leaving her in nothing more than her simple blue travel gown that was stained with mud. Her hair was falling about her face in unkempt tendrils, though they had finally begun to dry, and overall Inuyasha thought it gave her face a soft, peaceful look as her skin reflected the glow of the fire.

"Inuyasha?" She mumbled as he began to walk towards the door. "Where are we going?"

"To put you to bed," he replied softly, as though she were already asleep and he didn't want to wake her.

"Won't somebody see you carrying me this way?"

"They're all down at dinner right now."

"Won't they wonder where you are?"

Even half-asleep her mind was still as sharp as ever, and he felt a slight twinge of the usual annoyance. Couldn't she give him a little more credit than that? "Kagome, my wife was just arrested today on the charges of treason…I think the court will forgive me if I don't appear at dinner for one night."

"Oh…" Her eyes were hazy as she looked up at him, and he couldn't help but smile at how innocent and helpless she seemed. "I don't know if Yuka has my rooms ready yet."

He chuckled. "I figured I'd just take you to my chambers for tonight. The bed's certainly big enough." It was a testament to how exhausted she was when Kagome didn't even protest such a scandalous idea, and by the time Inuyasha actually reached his rooms she was nearly asleep in his arms.

Gently he laid her down in between the soft sheets of his down comforter and feather mattress, pulling the covers up around her ears and watching as she instinctively curled into a tight little protective ball, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Smiling tenderly, he turned to leave, but then realized that this was probably the only time he would get to spend alone with Kagome again for a while, because starting tomorrow everyone at court would know that she had come back. And so, with that thought in mind, he crawled up onto the bed and crawled beneath the sheets as well without even bothering to remove his shirt or pants, instead simply spooning up against Kagome's back and wrapping an arm protectively around her waist.

Instead of pulling away from him, Kagome instead uncurled from her fetal position slightly, leaning back against his warmth slightly, and Inuyasha felt himself smile in contentment as he too began to feel drowsy. It had been a long day, and the next several weeks were no doubt going to push him to his limits in terms of patience and emotional stability, and yet, suddenly, it all seemed doable for one reason: Kagome was at his side once more, and had promised that she'd never leave his side again…unless he told her to leave.

Keh…like that was going to happen.


	31. The Tower

**Author's Notes:** 2,000 reviews! I can't believe it! I can't believe how wonderful all of you are, and how much support this story is receiving! Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine reaching such a landmark, or having all of you love this story as much as I do! Thank you so very much…it means the world to me.

This story was edged out of the top three in the Inuyasha Fanguild by one vote…which is always hard to accept, but it's the reality. I'm just grateful for the fact that I was nominated, and if I'm ever nominated again I can only hope that I can break into that coveted top three. Again, thanks for your support, and thanks to anyone who voted for me. I really appreciate the vote of confidence.

This chapter takes a turn back towards the angst we were all so accustomed to seeing, but I promise it won't go on and on forever. And there will, from now on, be Inuyasha/Kagome fluff interspersed through it all since they've finally been reunited and are progressing rapidly in their own relationship. There's about five chapters left. So hang on and enjoy the ride, and thanks so much again for all of you helping this story to reach 2,000 reviews! Blessings to all of you!

* * *

**FANART! FANART! FANART!**

I've again had the pleasure of having people send me fanart for this story, for which I'm very, very honored. There are again new artists interspersed with familiar names, so I'm eternally grateful.

I am also considering the possibility, in honor of the 2,000 review benchmark, of starting a "The King's Mistress" fanart club at deviantart. Part of the reason for this is so it can all be grouped together, and partly because I keep having people sending me pictures that aren't posted anywhere and thus can't be viewed by anyone else. But I don't think I could manage something like that on my own, so if anyone is interested in possibly helping, I would be eternally grateful. Let me know!

_Art by Miyu6_

http/www.deviantart .com/ view /22215828/

_Please welcome Shinoru Aki Ameagari to the artistic scene!_

http/ img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v104/ Kakeru/ tkmchap29endscene .jpg

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Thirty: The Tower

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_In that moment I had never felt happier in my entire life. I told him that I loved him, and he didn't push me away. Instead he swept me up in his arms and left me with nothing but warmth and the sense of security I had been longing for from the moment when we had first been separated. Never mind the fact that he didn't reply in kind…I knew that would have been asking too much. As it was I already knew that the guilt would be quick to follow such joy, knowing my sister was locked away in a cold and unforgiving place designed for hardened criminals, so I didn't ask God for too much._

_It is strange how life never works out how we would have planned it all out in our minds. When I was young all I could dream about was falling in love with my handsome Prince, and how he would sweep me off my feet from the moment we met and eventually carry me away to his castle, nothing but tenderness in his voice as he told me he loved me over and over again._

_And yet what actually existed couldn't have been more different…and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. _

_No, Inuyasha didn't sweep me off my feet from the moment we met…quite different. He floored me with insults and then humiliated me in front of the entire court when he smirked down at me with that crown on his head, waiting for me to sputter around like a surprised goose. I danced with him, he asked for my opinion, and in the end he hated me for my honesty. He saw me practically naked and showed barely any humility for it, instead throwing about insults about my body. And he always seemed to know the exact wrong thing to say at precisely the wrong time._

_But somewhere, somehow, that all began to change. I don't know if it was that night when we danced so passionately, for the first time feeling the mutual fire of desire, or if it was before that, when he appointed me the Summer Maiden, or even after, during the joust in the East when I ran to his side and caught him against me, his hair matted with sweat and his breathing short even as he smiled innocently and told me I smelled like roses. But no matter when it happened, things did change, and he slowly morphed into a Prince Charming I could never live without again, despite his sharp tongue and oft childish behavior._

_Our love, somehow, had remained innocent through it all, despite being tainted at the edges thanks to the outside world, and I thank him for that, because it was his innocence and genuine heart that kept my faith in the people around me. I had thrown away my life for him, betting all on one man…and despite the high stakes and the high price paid, I cannot say, even today, that I regret having cast the dice…_

* * *

When Kagome first opened her eyes she found herself having to sift through the haze of sleep to discern why she was in a strange bed still dressed in her travel clothes, her hair curled and windswept around her face, not having been washed once since she had left the North. Her cheeks were cold, the autumn wind blowing sharply in through the open window placed high upon the wall of the bed chamber, and as another biting gust blew through the room Kagome instinctively burrowed herself down safely under the warm covers, pulling the heavy comforter up around her ears. 

And that was when she felt the form behind her stir slightly, and it all came back to her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she felt Inuyasha pull her slightly closer to his sleeping form, his powerful arm wrapped about her waist protectively. He was spooned against her back, offering her his body heat, and his breath was hot on the back of her neck, causing the occasional shiver to run down her spine. His silver hair cascaded over her body on top of the comforter, its color stunning against the deep red of the bed.

For a few moments Kagome allowed herself to forget everything save for the man beside her, offering her his comfort and protection, and slowly, carefully, she rolled over so that she was facing him, though it was somewhat difficult because his arm was unwilling to let her go.

She sighed, gazing at what she felt was the most beautiful face in the entire world.

Sleep had managed to remove the worry lines on his forehead, and the harshness of his frown was gone, instead replaced by a slight smile, his right cheek and half of his face burrowed into his pillow. His silver hair seemed to be everywhere around him, like some kind of angelic halo, and as it glittered with the morning light, Kagome couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have found someone like him.

But with that thought came the unpleasant reality that she would not have met him were it not for her sister, and that caused a landslide of pain and longing in her heart as she thought about Kikyou, cold and alone, locked away in that horrible Tower.

And just like that, the moment was ruined, her pleasant smile gradually flipping over into a steady frown.

Kagome knew she had to somehow get into the Tower to see her sister; to assure herself that she was at least okay physically, if not mentally under a lot of strain and pressure. She had to let Kikyou know that she had come back to help her, and that while the rest of the world may have turned on her, Kagome had not.

But what would be the best way to approach the situation?

Inevitably, Kagome's eyes drifted over Inuyasha's sleeping face once more, but instantly shook that thought away. It was true, perhaps, that the hanyou had the most power in terms of getting her in and out of the Tower safely…but he would not allow it. He had already been furious enough that she had come back to the High Court at all, and Kagome doubted he would simply allow her to then walk into the Tower voluntarily when in these times it could not be a certainty that anyone would come back out in the same manner.

Mentally Kagome ticked off a list of her allies, surprised that the numbers had grown so small…but then again, they were all people she would trust with her life, and she supposed it was better to have a few of that sort than many of whom one was not entirely sure.

Yuka, naturally, came to mind first as she was her most loyal servant, and had stuck with her through everything that had happened. But unfortunately, kind and loyal as the woman might be, she would have no influence when it came to getting her into the Tower without causing a lot of trouble, and so Kagome regrettably scratched her off the list.

Next came Sango, her dearest and oldest friend. Kagome knew the woman was strong and independent-minded when she needed to be, and had no qualms about speaking out for what she believed to be a just cause…but she, like so many of the people on Kagome's mental list of allies, would still have her friend's best interests at heart, and may or may not be willing to put Kagome in that kind of danger.

In the end, Kagome decided to keep the possibility of Sango open and moved on to Miroku. But she knew that the problem with involving him was that word would inevitably get back to Inuyasha. Still, outside of the King, he had the most influence as the King's right-hand man, and would have the greatest potential for success. And besides all that, whether or not word got back to Inuyasha, Kagome would have already gone to see Kikyou, and the hanyou would have no power…only the ability to fly into another rage, which, while a prospect she didn't like, was something she could handle.

The problem would come in convincing him. He too had become a good and loyal friend, and like Sango would no doubt not be particularly thrilled about potentially sending her into the snake pit without just cause, and unfortunately, while Kagome may see just cause in the simple fact that Kikyou was her sister, she had a feeling that most of the others wouldn't quite see it that way.

Still, in the end she decided that her best chance would lie with Miroku. But now she would have to find him, and who knew where he was at that hour of the day?

Casting one last loving gaze at Inuyasha, Kagome felt that twinge of reluctance to leave his side return, as though her heart feared another two-month separation if she walked out the door.

Trying to quell such fears and prove to herself that the man before her was real and beside her once more, Kagome leaned forward and boldly kissed Inuyasha's forehead, feeling his skin quiver beneath her lips as he stirred slightly, but did not wake, the smile on his face widening slightly as he tightened his hold about her waist.

Ignoring the pleasant sensations running through her body as a result, Kagome instead frowned at that powerful arm that she knew wouldn't let her go without a fight, and began the tedious task of trying to bend and stretch her way free. Several times he moved, causing her to still in fear that he was waking up, but each time he would settle back down, his breathing remaining slow and steady, and each time Kagome would heave a huge sigh of relief.

She didn't want him to wake up and ask her where she was going because she knew, after their heart-felt conversation the night before, that she could never lie to him again. She had promised to trust him, and he her, and she intended to keep that promise from that moment forward.

Mercifully, in the end Kagome finally managed to step off the large mattress without waking the hanyou, tucking the sheets up securely under his chin as she would have done with a small child before delicately moving towards the door, all too aware of what his sensitive ears could hear.

Once she'd moved into the main chamber, Kagome stopped to ponder her next problem, which was getting out of his rooms without being seen by anyone. Unlike Inuyasha, she didn't have the luxury of being able to leap from balcony to balcony, and would instead have to rely on a little luck that no one would be traversing the hallway at the moment she exited through the double doors.

Putting a hand under her chin and worrying her lip absentmindedly, Kagome began observing the room around her even as she mentally began forming a plan, walking about in small circles like a wheel that was desperately trying to start turning.

She'd never actually been in the King's chambers before, Kagome realized with a start. He had always either come to her, or they had met neutrally in his study. But never, not once, had she come into his rooms…and she had to admit that what she saw put to shame even the chambers Kikyou had been lavished with at their many different locations throughout the country.

It was clearly Inuyasha's room due to the fact that his trademark favorite color, red, was everywhere. His couches, chairs, and plush pillows were all either red silk or red velvet, pale ivory fabric outlining it all and softening the harsh color somewhat so that Kagome actually found the setting quite pleasant…almost as much to her liking as her own family colors of blue and white. All his desks were of the richest mahogany, and his impressively large fireplace was polished white marble outlined in real gold.

Clearly, Kagome thought, she was in the dwelling of a King.

Above the fireplace was the coat of arms of Inuyasha's family, and above that Kagome saw a picture of a man she had come to easily recognize since his face seemed to be everywhere: the great King, Inutaisho. In this portrait he looked particularly regal, with his long white hair tied back in a high ponytail and blowing out on some invisible and immortal wind, his lips pressed together in neither a frown nor a smile, but rather in a look of confidence, the bejeweled golden crown atop his head gleaming in the unseen sun. He wore silver armor and a light blue shirt similar to the style Sesshoumaru seemed to favor, and a large sword was belted at his waist, though it looked like neither of the swords he had bequeathed to his sons upon his death.

Upon closer inspection, Kagome realized this portrait had probably been painted in the West, because she recognized the endless sea of green that had immortalized the western lands in her mind sweeping out behind him in all directions, the great mountains of the North nothing more than a slight disturbance on the horizon to his left.

It was then that Kagome realized, truly, how much her life had changed in such a short amount of time.

A little less than nine months ago, she would not have known how to visualize anything beyond her small world at the Higurashi Mansion, with its large forests and winding garden paths. She could not have even dreamed of the kind of love she felt now, and she knew she could not have fathomed loving a King. And yet, now, she had seen the entire country, had befriended the ruler of the East, had been engaged to the ruler of the North, and had become great allies with the wife of the Lord of the West.

"Ah, Kagome, God does work in mysterious ways, doesn't he…?" She sighed aloud to herself, her eyes entranced by the fierce gaze of the deceased and yet immortalized King, his sharp eyes seeming to notice everything about him. She could tell, just by the way the artist had captured his eyes, that Inutaisho had probably been a lot like Inuyasha, with a gruff exterior and a great capacity to love within, but that he had also probably been very serene and apparently without fear, like his elder son, Sesshoumaru.

Both his sons carry him in their hearts, whether they realize it or not, she thought to herself. Inuyasha inherited his passionate vigor for life, and Sesshoumaru his infinite wisdom and calm.

The thought caused Kagome to smile, for, having seen the two brothers interact, she had a feeling both would strongly protest to such an observation.

She was startled from her reverie by the sound of the knob turning on one of the double doors into Inuyasha's chambers, and Kagome froze, fearing the worst in the form of some servant or another coming to wake the King. She prepared to stand up straight and take the scandal with pride, knowing nothing would be the same again…

…and couldn't restrain her sigh of relief as Miroku's head peered around the corner before the rest of his body came with him, dressed in a casual morning outfit of a loose purple shirt and black pants.

Kagome realized that the sudden adrenaline rush had caused her already exhausted and sore legs to shake, and she found herself leaning heavily against the back of a red-velvet chair as she smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Miroku…thank goodness it's just you."

The violet-eyed man looked her up and down before glancing through the open doors into the other room, where Inuyasha was still sleeping, having rolled onto his back, and smiled that horrible, lecherous smile of his. "Well, this certainly feels familiar…though I suppose I regrettably arrived too late this time, because you're already up and dressed."

At first, Kagome didn't comprehend the meaning behind his words, but the moment she did her face turned bright red as she promptly stepped forward and smacked him across the cheek. "May your tongue burn for such a thought, Miroku," she whispered furiously, trying not to be too loud. "Nothing happened last night," she finally added, blushing even more as she recalled that embarrassing morning when the man had stumbled upon her naked with the King in her bed.

"Oh?" He seemed somewhat disappointed, though his smile didn't seem to fade even slightly despite the red mark now on his right cheek. "Well…I suppose that's not too surprising. Inuyasha never was a man of action."

Kagome blushed even more at the serious double-meaning of that statement, and whacked her friend on the shoulder for good measure. "That comment alone could have you hung ten times over! Honestly, Miroku…do you ever think about anything else?"

Miroku shrugged. "Of course…but Sango wouldn't even dance with me last night because she was worried about you after she heard you had returned. I'm feeling a little deprived." He winked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow curiously. "And since when did Sango ever let you do anything other than dancing?"

She was stunned to see, for once, a slight blush come to Miroku's cheeks, though his gaze didn't falter, his voice going deadpan and serious. "Like I said…much has happened since this crisis first began a few weeks ago. Many people are reevaluating what is and is not important in their lives, and Sango and I have taken a much closer look at our relationship and where we would like it to go."

"I see…" It was so funny the way the man before her was trying desperately to remain calm when he had obviously been slightly unsettled by her forward question. But, in the end, Kagome decided to let it go, though more for Sango's sake since she knew the poor woman would be humiliated if she learned that Kagome and Miroku had even had such a conversation.

A rustling of covers in the room beside her caused Kagome to suddenly remember why she had woken up and left the side of the man she loved, and her face hardened with determination as she took Miroku's hand and led him back, purposefully, towards the double doors whence he had just come. After all, with him at her side, it wouldn't look at all suspicious for her to be leaving Inuyasha's chambers. It could easily be explained away as an early summons by the King himself after he heard of her return to the court, and at this point if she had any hope of getting to the Tower before Inuyasha woke she would have to act fast.

But Miroku protested slightly, clearly having been looking forward to just lounging about in his best friend's luxurious chambers for a while. "Where are we going, Kagome?"

She turned to him and fiercely put a finger to her lips for him to be quiet, and he obeyed, though he didn't look too happy about it.

Silently and swiftly, they exited Inuyasha's chambers and moved toward his study instead, stepping inside and closing the door to grant them some semblance of privacy, though during the day one never knew whose servants/spies were situated where. A fire had already been lit in the fireplace, and Kagome moved to sit in front of it, extending her hands to warm them, already missing Inuyasha's warmth.

Miroku walked up to stand beside her, crossing his arms and leaning against the mantle of the fireplace, looking at Kagome directly with his piercing gaze. "Would you mind telling me what is going on?"

"Part of it's payback for last night," Kagome replied without thinking, meaning it as a joke, but she saw Miroku visibly wince.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about the way I treated you…I was just, well…everyone's been really tense around here, especially Inuyasha, and I was terrified of what would happen to his raw nerves when he saw you'd disobeyed his command and returned to the High Court. I…" This time he really did blush slightly and falter with his words. "I was also worried, for myself, about what would happen to you when the rest of the court realized that you had returned. You are…" he swallowed and cleared his throat, purposefully looking away. "You are a good friend."

His confession…the pure honesty of it…caused Kagome to blink several times in silent shock. "Miroku…" A smile came to her face, and she felt instantly warmed inside by his words. "You are a good friend to me as well." She looked away. "Which is why…"

Unable to finish right away, Kagome settled for studying her raw and blistered hands, trying to find the right words to say, ands he heard Miroku sigh. "Why do I have the uncomfortable feeling you're about to ask me to do something I won't like?"

Perceptive as always, she thought, despite his lecherous mind.

Looking up, Kagome tried to smile kindly, but in the end the gesture faltered and returned to a nervous frown. In the end she decided to just plough straight ahead. "I need you to get me into the Tower as discretely as possible so that I can see Kikyou."

For a few seconds there was nothing but silence, interrupted only by the ticking of the nearby clock or the crackling of the fire, but then Miroku let loose in an unusual display of emotion. "No…absolutely not."

"But Miroku…"

"I won't help you go to your doom, Kagome…that is just asking too much."

"I wouldn't be going to my doom. I would just be going to see my sister."

He looked at her sharply, and Kagome swallowed what else she had been about to say. "Kagome, you are a prized witness in this whole case. Do you think they're going to take your presence lightly? They may decide it best to lock you away if only for the sake of making sure you don't leave now that you've returned to court."

She raised her chin into the air proudly. "Then that's just a chance I'll have to take."

"Kagome…"

"Kikyou's my sister, Miroku, and I can't just let her sit in that horrible place all alone and wondering if I came back to support her like she asked."

"Why can't you just have a letter delivered or something?"

Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly. "That's not the same." Her eyes softened. "Please, Miroku…I came to you because I trusted you to be able to do this for me. I knew Inuyasha wouldn't…"

"Damn right he wouldn't."

Kagome ignored his interruption and kept going. "But I trusted that you could see reason because you're not quite as…um…emotionally attached."

"So you think the prospect of you being locked away and potentially put on trial yourself for your hand in all of this is easy for me to visualize and consider?" Miroku's voice, for once, had a bitter edge to it tinged with sarcasm.

Kagome realized she'd hurt him with her words, and so stood up and moved to stand right before him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Please, Miroku? Kikyou needs me…I can feel it. And I would expect no less from her were our situations reversed."

"Hn…I'd expect less of her," he grunted in reply, surprising Kagome with the tone of dislike, but she remained silent, waiting for him to continue. He finally sighed. "Alright…I'll take you to the Tower. But you must understand that it won't be discrete. Your presence cannot be discrete."

Kagome swallowed, knowing it was the truth but still having to tamper down her nervousness slightly at the finality in his voice. By going with him now, she would be sealing her fate and her role in this whole mess. There would be no going back…and no running back to Kouga if she became too afraid.

And, for once, Inuyasha could not protect her. This trial had been taken out of his hands because he was so personally involved, and Sesshoumaru had been summoned from the West to take his younger brother's place as the presiding judge for the courts.

Still, all Kagome had to do was picture Kikyou, cold and alone, and it was enough to give her the courage to nod her head. "I understand, Miroku. Take me to Kikyou, please."

* * *

The Tower was the most foreboding place Kagome had ever seen. Its shadow seemed to stretch for miles when one stood at its base, and as Kagome followed Miroku through the guarded entrance she couldn't help but pull her blue travel cloak closer about her neck to give her some semblance of security. 

He had suggested she wear it so that she didn't draw too much attention to herself, also telling her to not change before hand so that to most she would look more like a dirty traveler than the sister of the Queen that she actually was. And now Kagome was grateful for the suggestion, because the cloak, with the hood over her head, provided her with a feeling of wearing a protective shield from outward evil.

But even so, she cringed slightly as the two armored guards gave her subtle but thorough glances as she passed through the main gates and doors, her steps hurried and with purpose as she made sure to be right beside Miroku…the only friendly face in such a cruel atmosphere.

Inside it was cramped, with narrow stairways leading in three different directions, and Kagome gulped to think that up each flight of stairs were several rows of cells. Absentmindedly, she couldn't help but wonder if the cells up the middle had any windows, and shuddered to think that they did not.

Miroku moved without faltering to the right, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he had done this already once before, perhaps the day before when Kikyou had been arrested. She followed close behind him, no longer able to walk at his side due to the narrow stairwell, and her nose furrowed in disgust at the smell of mildew and damp limestone. At one point she lost her footing and placed a hand on one of the walls, only to recoil when her fingers were shocked by an icy sensation.

Was there no warmth in that place?

They spiraled up for what seemed like hours, but in reality had probably only been about fifteen minutes, occasionally passing a small window giving Kagome a merciful breath of fresh air, also moving past several floors of cells, causing Kagome's blood to turn cold like the stone walls around her. Just how many people were in this place?

And then, finally, Miroku stepped off the winding staircase and onto a flat hallway lined with seven cells to the left, and nothing but four large windows to the right. It was different than what Kagome had already seen, where usually there were cell doors on both sides of the hallway, and Miroku hastened to explain.

"These are the larger cells, with a few more creature comforts, including larger windows," he spoke softly, as though he too were affected by the intimidating atmosphere of the Tower. "These are usually reserved for…nobility." Kagome could hear his voice catch, knowing they were both wondering if such a place had ever housed the likes of a Queen before.

Without thinking, Kagome stepped slightly closer to Miroku, leaning against his side for warmth and comfort, and he put an arm around her shoulders, chastely keeping his hands to himself, for which she was grateful.

An armored guard appeared out of what appeared to be a small room with a tiny window and a meager cot, and Kagome recoiled at the thought that he lived her. But then she recalled Miroku explaining to her as they had walked towards the Tower earlier that the guards would change duty every two days, and that once a soldier had served in and around the Tower for a month he would not be called back into such a service for several years.

Still, the thought brought little comfort to Kagome, and she pitied anyone, criminal or otherwise, who had to live in such a place.

The guard had a rough, unshaven face, auburn hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, his stride purposeful as he approached, the air disturbed only by his footsteps and by the noise of the keys jangling at his side.

"What do you want?" He asked finally, his voice curt but not cruel. Kagome suspected the Tower could turn any man bitter in a very short amount of time.

Miroku looked back at the man steadily. "We wish to visit the Queen."

The guard narrowed his eyes slightly. "On whose authority?"

"On the authority of myself, Miroku, right-hand man of the King, and on the authority of the Queen's sister, Kagome Higurashi."

The guard flicked his gaze over to Kagome briefly, and she felt herself cringe under his watchful eyes in spite of herself and the courage she kept willing into the very marrow of her bones. She would not back down from this. Not now.

But even so, she leaned against Miroku a little more, and his grip around her shoulders tightened as he assured her of his protective presence. She knew that, if he could help it, nothing would happen to her. Yet a part of her still wished that the man beside her had silver hair and dog ears…because she knew he would make her feel invincible, whereas Miroku could only manage to make her feel like she was wearing protective armor like the soldier before them.

Finally, after several moments of silence, the gruff man before them seemed to reach a decision and nodded his head as though in reply to something he'd been thinking silently, stepping forward and pulling the keys off their hook on his belt and moving to the cell at the furthest end of the hallway from the stairs. Flipping through the seven rusted keys, he finally decided upon the right one and put it in the keyhole.

Kagome felt her heart flip as she heard the unmistakable thud of the lock slipping away, and then, before she could even prepare herself and put a mask on her face so that Kikyou wouldn't see how nervous and afraid she was, the wooden door was swinging open…and there she was.

Kikyou was in the process of standing up as the door swung open fully, a hand placed under her obviously pregnant belly in support as she leaned heavily against the stone wall, her skirts still partially caught on the stone sill of the generous window she'd clearly been looking out of a few seconds ago.

But the large window was of little consolation to Kagome as she looked around at the sparse room before her…so different from the luxury she'd become accustomed to seeing Kikyou surrounded by. There was a softer, kinder bed than the ruddy cot the guard had in his own small room, though it still looked harsh and uninviting compared to the down mattresses of the palace, and while the window was indeed large enough for someone to sit comfortably, with no bars separating the prisoner from the fresh air like in other cells Kagome had seen, it was still framed only by that harsh gray stone, rather than the mahogany sills framed by the luxurious velvet curtains.

A small wooden table was off to one side, opposite the bed, complete with a simple wooden chair, a partially eaten meal resting on a clay plate beside an empty pitcher of water, and there was even a make-shift couch, though Kagome thought it looked like it had seen better days, and altogether the scene brought nothing but tears to her eyes, though she fiercely fought them back, of not for herself then for Kikyou, who didn't need anyone else reminding her of the hopelessness of her situation.

"Oh sister…" The words escaped her lips before she could stop them, and she saw a flicker of tenderness in Kikyou's eyes before the older woman shot her gaze pointedly towards Miroku and the guard, still as regal and commanding as ever despite her current troubles.

Kagome had never admired her more.

Taking the hint, Miroku nodded and silently motioned for the guard to follow him back out into the hallway to wait, shutting the door behind them and giving the sisters a certain amount of privacy.

The door shut with a thud, and Kagome couldn't help but wince slightly at the harsh sound before putting all her attention towards Kikyou, who was staring back at her intently, her eyes just as sharp and intelligent as ever, peering at her out of that perfect face, her skin slightly pale but otherwise apparently healthy, her long raven hair pulled back into a simple ponytail at the nape of her neck and held back by a white ribbon, a lock of hair falling over her shoulders on either side of her face in a style Kagome recognized as one Kikyou had worn when they were younger. She was dressed in a simple red and white gown, with no jewelry adorning her body save for the wedding band on her left ring finger…the golden band looking very uncertain of its place…and Kagome could do nothing but sigh, at a loss for words now that she was where she had wanted to be when she'd first received Kikyou's letter over a week ago.

What could she say?

There was so much between them. So much love, so much hate, so much admiration…how could Kagome possibly put into words the emotions roiling within her breast at that moment? How could she possibly tell Kikyou how much it killed her to see her reduced to such a horrible condition, or how much she admired her for keeping up her strength and confidence in spite of it all?

In the end, she settled for allowing her actions to speak louder than any words ever could, hoping Kikyou would understand the implications put forth by her mere presence. And so, slowly, almost as though afraid the moment would disappear and turn out to be nothing more than a dream that she would wake from to find herself still in the North with Kouga at her side, Kagome pushed her deep blue hood off her head, her ebony hair falling over her shoulders as she hoped to show Kikyou that she was indeed real, and not just an illusion.

Then, continuing to move with soft, slow footsteps, she moved forward, her hands beginning to shake as she wondered why she was struggling so while Kikyou looked just as impassive as always save for her eyes, which showed all the love and gratitude she was feeling in her heart.

Finally, when she was naught more than a foot away, the hems of their skirts brushing against one another, Kagome stopped and looked at her steadily, refusing to look down and see the obvious reason for her arrest in the form of her enlarged belly, though she'd seen enough of it already to know that Kikyou was undeniably pregnant. It was the belly of a child approximately three months old…small enough that she could probably have hid it with draping clothes, but not small enough that people wouldn't notice upon closer inspection. And now, in the Tower, it seemed she felt no need to hide at all, because her gown was tight save for the small pooch of her stomach.

Swallowing, Kagome met Kikyou's deep brown eyes and, shakily, managed to smile slightly. "I…I got your letter, sister."

Kikyou smiled genuinely at that, the gesture for once reaching her eyes since she had no one to put on an act for, and she reached out and touched Kagome's arm with her right hand. "I know, Kagome."

And that simple exchange broke the bubble of tension, Kikyou's beautiful, velvety voice washing over her as Kagome collapsed to her knees, the harsh stone biting into her skin and chilling her body despite her layers of clothing, but she didn't care. All she could do was wrap her arms around Kikyou's waist and sob openly for several still minutes, her cheek against that belly that was proving to be Kikyou's undoing.

Through it all, Kikyou did nothing more than run her hands through Kagome's soft hair, and so they remained for nearly ten minutes. And yet it was exactly what Kagome had needed, because by the time the tears began to ebb and die away, she was feeling warm and safe, recalling how she and Kikyou had comforted one another in such a manner many times before…many years ago, when innocence had still been their friend and the cruelty of the court had not been able to reach them.

Finally, feeling she'd cried enough, Kagome pulled back and rose once more to her feet, feeling her legs protest, still sore from all those days of riding. She met Kikyou's gaze directly, and asked the one question she'd needed to know since she'd first received those two very cryptic letters. "What happened, Kikyou? How did this all come about?"

The older woman sighed and turned around to look back through the window as she settled herself once more on the stone sill, her skirts falling elegantly over her legs and covering her delicate feet, which were dressed in boots far too simple and unrefined for a woman such as herself.

"I should have thought that by now you'd know exactly what happened."

Kagome sighed. "I know what Inuyasha and Miroku told me…but I want to hear the entire story from you, Kikyou."

Kikyou sighed. "It would seem that this was all a part of Naraku's plan from the very beginning…that's what happened. You and I were both tricked and used like mere pawns on a chess board, and now that he's checked the King, there is nothing we can do. Inuyasha is powerless to stop the trial, and he can't protect me even if he wanted to."

Kagome felt some semblance of irritation grow as she realized Kikyou was avoiding the question. "First off, Inuyasha would rescue you from all this in a heartbeat if he could, and second, you're not answering my question. I deserve to know, Kikyou, since I have come here and risked my own safety for you."

The Queen sighed once more and flicked her gaze towards Kagome. "Do you regret it now, sister? Do you regret coming to help me now that you've seen the truth of my situation and the reality that you are now also in danger?"

Why was she asking this? Kagome expelled a slightly irritated breath. "Stop talking nonsense. Of course I don't regret coming here. But I will soon if you don't just answer my question."

Kikyou shrugged her shoulders and looked back out the window, which provided a wonderful view of the town and the castle…all a part of a world that Kikyou had been removed from. "Naraku planned this from the beginning. He is mad, Kagome, that's all there is to it. And all of this is the result of the workings of a mad man."

She rose to her feet and began pacing back and forth. "He told me how he survived the Tower before and still managed to look so healthy. He made a deal with the devil and accepted the energy of demons into his body to give him strength and the will to survive. But that also brought about an unexpected result: it meant he now had split personalities, with Onigumo remaining as he always had, but also being trapped inside the heart and mind of another more powerful being: Naraku." She shuddered. "He told me that even as he seduced me, he used and abused Onigumo's old personality to his advantage, all the while feeling the man I loved screaming to get out and save me, and how he was punishing us both for being so stupid."

Kagome blinked, trying to take in what sounded like an absolutely ridiculous story, and yet was no doubt the truth. Naraku was a mad man…she'd known that all along. "So you've spoken with Naraku? How? When?"

"I went to visit him just after they arrested him."

"You what?"

"I had to, Kagome. I had to understand why he had done this to me. I had to understand why he had changed so much and seemed like such a different person…only to discover that, in reality, he really was a different person, and that Onigumo was just as much a prisoner and a victim as I."

Kagome tried to dampen her rage at the thought that Kikyou had done something so careless as visit Naraku in the Tower. Finally, once she was sure she wouldn't say anything she would later regret, she took a deep breath and spoke again. "So his plan the whole time was to seduce you, get you pregnant, and then get you locked up in the Tower for treason against the King?"

Kikyou smirked. "Actually, the pregnancy had never been a part of his plan. He'd simply thought to accuse me of treason by sleeping with him; he'd never thought fate would be so kind as to beget me with a child after just one night." She looked down at her hands. "I prayed to God so often for help…but perhaps He isn't as forgiving as they say, or else he would have helped me in this."

Kagome frowned, unsure of how to respond to that. "But…" She swallowed. "Doesn't Naraku realize that by confessing to such a thing, he'll be tried and potentially killed for treason as well?"

"I suppose so, but he doesn't really seem at all phased by it. Like I said, he's a mad man, Kagome. Who knows if he really values his own life any more, or if his soul purpose in being born was simply to make sure I died with him?"

It was such a sick, twisted possibility that Kagome felt herself shudder and had to resist the urge to vomit. She couldn't understand how anyone could be so careless with life, their own or otherwise, and felt the unfamiliar sting of hate blacken her heart. How dare he think it was within his rights to manipulate anyone in such a manner! How dare he use and abuse her sister, and then leave her to this fate!

If she had been like Inuyasha, she would have growled and bared her fangs at that moment, but since she had no fangs to show, she instead settled for a deadly glare, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. "He will pay for this, Kikyou…and I'll figure out some way to save you from all of this. Whether or not it was wrong for you to do what you did, no one is perfect, and men have been forgiven for far more in the past." She looked at her sister directly. "I swear that I won't let you walk up the steps of the guillotine and to your death."

She had expected the usual show of gratitude in response to her heartfelt declaration of faith and support, but instead Kagome was surprised when all Kikyou did was sigh and look the other way as she moved back to her seat on the windowsill. She remained impassively silent for several minutes, and Kagome began to wonder if she had said something wrong.

"This time, little sister, you can't help me," Kikyou finally said, and Kagome felt her jaw drop.

"But…"

"This is my battle to fight, and just as you couldn't stand it if I were hurt, I could never forgive myself if you were put in the cell next to me as a conspirator." She smiled. "You don't belong there, Kagome. Your heart is too kind."

Kagome felt herself flare up in anger at that. "What, and you're telling me that you do belong here? You're telling me that suddenly you believe yourself to be the criminal that Naraku has made you out to be? I don't believe that for one second!"

Kikyou sighed. "I don't expect you to understand, Kagome…" She clasped her hands calmly in her lap, and for once Kagome wanted to smack that serene mask off her face. "But it's time that I finally accounted for my sins in life. Four years ago I allowed an innocent man…a man I had sworn to love all my life…to be put into the Tower and into a life of misery. I am responsible for what he has become, and it's time I realized that and faced my demons…" She smirked, "Both literally and figuratively."

"But…but you…" Kagome stammered, and then felt her rage grow once more. She was becoming too much like Inuyasha, a part of her thought wryly. "You wrote to me, Kikyou! You asked me for my help! And now, suddenly, you're telling me that you don't want it? That you don't need it? What, did you realize that as a Queen you're now above my help?"

That seemed to spark a small piece of rage in Kikyou, because her mask slipped momentarily as she sprang to her feet with surprisingly agility given her condition. "I'm saving you, stupid! Can't you understand that? For once I'm going to protect you like you protected me for all those long and painfully dark months before the wedding!"

"Well this is one hell of a time for you to suddenly turn noble, Kikyou! Your life is at stake this time…not just the crown on your head! Don't you understand that?" Kagome felt her voice falter.

"Of course I understand, Kagome." Kikyou's voice slowly began to calm. "But I also understand that if I involve you, I will not only risk my neck, but yours as well, and I could never live, or die, in peace knowing I had also hurt you, or even sentenced you to a death you didn't deserve."

"But Kikyou…" Kagome felt her voice lower to naught but a whimper. "I'm already in this up to my ears because I helped keep your secret. At this point it doesn't matter…my life is already on the line, so I may as well help protect you. We can…" She stepped forward and put her arm on Kikyou's shoulder. "We can protect each other."

But the older woman stiffened and moved away from Kagome's touch, standing up and straightening her back regally, her chin proudly in the air. "No, Kagome. For once I'm going to keep you safe. I…" Her voice wavered only slightly before her mask of calm slipped back into place completely. "I've been thinking about it a lot since my arrest yesterday, and I've decided I'm going to tell the courts when it's my time that I alone knew of what happened. I will not mention your name once, and in that way no one will ever know save you and I."

"What?" Kagome felt her voice reach a desperate pitch. "You can't be serious! If you think I'm going to let you face this storm alone and die a martyr, you've got another thing coming!" She marched up to Kikyou and put her hands on her shoulders, shaking her fiercely. "I'm your sister, and I love you! I won't abandon you to this alone!"

"Kagome…" Kikyou's voice softened even as she allowed her younger sister to shake her body vigorously from the shoulders up. "Don't you know how much I love you too? Can't you accept that it's because I love you that I want to keep you safe? You've sacrificed enough already…now it's my turn."

"But Kikyou…" Kagome's eyes misted over with tears once more. "This time you're potentially sacrificing your very life, not just your reputation." Her gaze hardened even as the tears flowed. "I won't let you do it alone! I won't let you do this! I won't let you! I love you too much!" She pounded on Kikyou's shoulders with every word, feeling more helpless than she had even in the North, far away from everything dangerous and treasonous.

"Kagome…"

"No! You can't! I won't…we are…I…" Her pounding ceased as Kagome simply sagged against Kikyou in a weak gesture of submission, realizing that this was a losing battle and that Kikyou Higurashi could be just as stubborn as her. "I love you."

Kikyou smiled at that, and wrapped her arms around Kagome in a strong embrace akin to the ones they'd shared when they were younger, moving them both to sit on the hard mattress in the corner of the room. "Oh my sweet, wonderful Kagome." She ran her hands through Kagome's hair once more, resting her cheek against the top of her head in a gesture painfully similar to Inuyasha. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

"Then why won't you let me help you?"

"Because I love you too much to let you sacrifice your life on the mistakes of someone else. Believe in me, as I've believed in you."

"Kikyou…" But Kagome couldn't finish what she wanted to say, turning and instead simply burying her head in Kikyou's shoulder, savoring the warmth of her beloved older sister…a sister she couldn't be sure she'd ever see again like this. It was a strange feeling, contemplating the possibility of never feeling Kikyou's arms around her again, or hearing her voice offering her comfort and wisdom.

In that way they remained for the next half hour, just savoring each other's company, trying to imprint the memory into their hearts and minds as they knew it could be their last sisterly embrace if things went wrong in the trial.

They were so alike and so very, very different…and their love was so strong that at times it frightened them both to consider. They were both prepared to sacrifice everything for the each other, and Kagome found a small amount of comfort in the proof that she had been right all along by insisting to others that their love was equally powerful and strong.

"I can't live without you, Kikyou," Kagome finally whispered as she heard Miroku and the guard begin to stir on the other side of the door, knowing she had been granted more than her fair time. And, surprisingly, she meant it. She didn't know how she could live if Kikyou were to die.

Our stars really do complement each other more than I ever thought possible, she realized, reflecting back on her mother's words in response to Kagome's jealousy so long ago.

"I know, little sister," Kikyou replied. "Nor can I live without you. Those years we were apart killed me inside. I'd find myself gazing out a window and thinking of you more than I'd care to admit to myself." Kagome felt her smile into her hair. "So perhaps there is one small piece of comfort in all of this: we were reunited. I suppose I should be grateful to God for that."

"Kikyou…" Her voice caught. Kagome refused to think that this was the last time they would be together.

The door suddenly opened, and Miroku appeared, trying to be subtle and respectful even though he was clearly intruding on an intimate moment between two sisters bonded by their looks, their rivalry, and their love.

"You'd better go," Kikyou finally stated simply, her mask slipping back into place as she spotted Miroku in the doorway.

Reluctantly, Kagome pulled away from that comfortable warmth she'd known all her life, refusing to believe that this could potentially be the last time she would be alone with Kikyou. Things wouldn't be that way. God wasn't that cruel. He just wasn't. And she didn't care what Kikyou wanted her to do…she would not let her die if there was something she could do to help.

But Kagome would hold back for now and let the dice be cast before revealing her hand. That much she would do.

Taking the hood off her back, Kagome once more pulled it over her head, feeling her own mask slip into place again as the fabric partially hid her face from view. Moving over to Miroku, she turned around one last time to see her proud sister sitting poised on her modest little bed in the corner of a lonely cell on one of the top floors of the Tower. In that moment, Kagome thought she had never looked more like a Queen, and felt admiration mix with pride that this woman was her sister.

Never mind the fact that Kikyou had taken Inuyasha from her…in that moment all Kagome could feel was admiration for this woman who could look like a Queen whether she was dressed in coronation robes or a simple gown that couldn't hide her traitorous pregnancy.

"You'll survive this, Kikyou," she said suddenly, believing it as some part of her knew it to be true. She was too strong not to.

Kikyou looked up and, for the briefest instant, smiled as her mask slipped, before she looked away once more. Taking that as her sign to leave, Kagome just nodded her head as though in response to some silent challenge, sealing her pact with Kikyou to weather the storm together despite what the older woman had said. And then, allowing Miroku to put an arm around her shoulders once more in silent support, she stepped out of the cell and listened as the guard closed the wooden door with a thud behind her, causing Kagome to feel like her very soul was being wrought in two.


	32. Standing Trial

**Author's Notes:** Wow…it's been a while, eh? I'm sorry about that. But, despite the rumors that I randomly died, as you can see I am quite alive and well, just very busy. College started a little over three weeks ago, and I've been adjusting to my new schedule and routine away from home, working out my relationship with my roommate (who I'd never met before this year), and otherwise trying to figure out how I fit into the new environment known as the University of Oregon. So far I'm having a wonderful time, having become a fast favorite of my new voice teacher, a world-famous mezzo-soprano, Professor Vargas. She and I get along really well, so that makes my overwhelming schedule (music majors have a harder time than anyone else, I'm not kidding) easier to bear.

I'm exhausted right now because I just got back from a seven hour choir rehearsal because our choir is singing with the Eugene Symphony to perform Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, and let me tell you, that is a taxing piece of music! Man…and it gets stuck in your head waaaaay too easily. I'll be singing the refrain for the next year. Blah…thanks a lot, Beethoven…

But anyway, enough about me. I've loved the response I'm getting for this story! So many new reviewers, and all of you with wonderful things to say! I really appreciate the support from all of you…it made writing this chapter easier, because while I knew how I wanted it to go it was hard to put it to paper. Unfortunately, after this one I think the chapters will come all too easy, which will mean it will be over very soon. There are only like five or six more chapters left. But this has been such a joy to write that it makes the sadness of its approaching end easier to bear.

Oh yeah, and this story is officially a little over a year old! How exciting! It's hard to believe I've been writing it for that long, but I have. Wow…how time flies when you're having fun, eh? Not to sound too cliché or anything…

Anyway back to the story. This chapter is a little fragmented, but it couldn't be helped. I had to check back in with Kouga, so that transition is a little awkward, but I still think it turned out okay. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by next weekend. Thanks again for all your support! Blessings!

* * *

**FANART! FANART! FANART!**

Yay! Another piece of art by my good friend Judyeve. This time she's drawn Inuyasha, and I love how she's portrayed his character, capturing his mood perfectly, like he is troubled and weighed down by sorrow in a moment of weakness. Great job! Here's the link!

http/www. deviantart. com/view/ 23357248/

* * *

**F.A.Q.**

A lot of you have asked about the Inuyasha FanGuild, and how to join, nominate, vote, etc. It is now in a nominating period and accepting new members, so if you're still interested I've posted the link below. Go and nominate, vote, and otherwise participate to your heart's content. It's great to have a community of writers all come together! Blessings!

http/ groups. yahoo. com/ group/ iyfanguild/

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Thirty-One: Standing Trial

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_Have you ever pushed a snowball down a hill and watched it grow at an alarming rate, completely out of your control? Have you ever watched the tides of the sea creep slowly towards the shore, insidious but inevitable as it approaches the watermark it left before? Have you ever watched a flood appear before your very eyes as the rains come pouring out of the sky?_

_I have. And none of those metaphors could begin to describe how powerless and without hope I had come to feel in that week before Kikyou's trial. Life seemed to have taken me in its arms and then started running, without my permission and most certainly without my approval, and I found myself dreading the setting of the sun each night as that represented one less day that kept Kikyou safe, albeit locked away in the Tower. For I knew the moment her trial began, she was no longer on solid ground…was no longer a firm member of the living, but rather teetering on the boundaries of the condemned…and once that line was crossed, one rarely came back to salvation._

_At least, that's how it seems to be in our society. We attend church every Sunday, and devoutly pray to our God for his forgiveness of our sins when the time comes, and yet we often cannot find such forgiveness in our own hearts._

_But I suppose that is what makes us human; or at least that is the answer I always give to Inuyasha whenever he asks me what I believe separates humans from mere animals (he occasionally has moments, even now, when he feels inadequate, or allows his insecurities to overpower what he knows to be true, and in these moments he seeks reassurance from me). I always tell him that a mere animal cannot see his faults and try to learn from them. I tell him that an animal doesn't understand the concept of forgiveness, and most certainly cannot fathom the true depth of love that we all as humans seem to take for granted. They understand instinct, to be sure, but true love? _

_No…I don't think so._

_Because of these beliefs, I had always maintained a faith in the goodness of mankind and the beauty of the human spirit, and yet, when it was put to the test, I found myself in doubt. With each day I felt my soul darken a little more as I wondered whether or not the nine men and women who would judge my sister and determine her fate could find it in their hearts to forgive her. I wondered if they could see that she had done nothing so horrendous that it warranted her death, or if they would hypocritically pass judgment on one woman while thousands of others throughout the country did the same thing she had and went unpunished…including myself…_

* * *

Kouga had probably read the letter at least a hundred times in the past few days, and yet, for some reason, he kept forcing himself to read it again and again, as though his heart didn't quite register the pain in Kagome's words, and kept going back to assure itself that there was some mistake, and that she would be coming back at any moment. Unfortunately, after about a week, reality finally sunk in, and Kouga felt the pain hit him full force as he was faced with a cold reality he'd never thought to return to after all those weeks traveling his sector: Kagome was gone, and she would never come back to him. She loved another…his rival…and yet again Inuyasha seemed to have won. 

Though many believed him to be blind, Kouga was no fool, and he had seen the budding romance between the two from almost that first night when Kagome had shocked the world and asked her King to dance. She had looked at him in a way she looked at no one else, as though he were something that fascinated and puzzled her all at once, and Inuyasha, in turn, had gazed back at Kagome like a monster seeing an angel he knew he could never have.

Still, the wolf king had continued to hope against hope that, with time (and distance) the woman he loved would come around and see that while he was no Inuyasha she could still find a happy and loving environment in the North…as his wife. But it was not to be. It seemed that Inuyasha, the awkward hanyou King, had triumphed again, and stolen the one thing Kouga had truly found himself wanting out of all the prizes they had competed for over the years.

"Kagome…" Her name came off his lips in a cracked whimper, and he found tears at the corners of his eyes as he inhaled deeply the scent of roses, sitting on a couch in the middle of her chambers, which were still full of her presence and her beautiful smell.

He could still remember how he had returned triumphantly home after four long weeks traveling throughout the North, having masterfully ended any quarrels without bloodshed. He had leapt from his horse and into his home with a proud smile on his face, calling for his bride-to-be with exuberance in his voice. When at first she hadn't answered his call, he had thought her to be out on a ride, and so decided to have dinner prepared in his chambers for when she returned. But then, as the day wore on and she did not return, he had found himself growing anxious and somewhat irritated that she couldn't rouse herself to be present to welcome home her betrothed.

Calling out for someone to bring Kagome to him, he finally saw a young man cowering in the corner clutching a letter with fear on his face approach and say the letter was for him from Kagome. In that moment he had felt something within his heart crack, a cold ball of fear clutching at his gut as he slowly broke the proud Higurashi seal and came face to face with Kagome's perfectly sculpted cursive.

As he continued to read he felt the crack grow, widen, and deepen until, finally, as he read her final words he felt his heart shatter completely, along with all of the dreams he had been building and storing up in his mind for the past ten months.

She had left him. His angel…his pride and joy…his Kagome…was gone forever, and would never be his again. Frankly, some part of him recognized that she had probably never really been his in the first place.

At first the proud King had felt nothing but anger and humiliation at such a slight, and had decided it best to march down to the High Court with his army in tow and demand that Kagome return to him or he would declare war on Inuyasha. After all, in the eyes of the law he had every right to claim her as his own since she had signed the betrothal papers.

He had called furiously for his horse, and had begun to ride towards the High Court at a breakneck pace, determined to take back what was his…but when he reached the borders of the North he had stopped, something in his rage faltering, the blockade around his heart breaking and allowing the pain to seep in as he realized forcing her to return with him would not make him happy, and would certainly make Kagome miserable and spiteful for the rest of her life. He knew she would return if he demanded it, because she was a woman who respected the law, but he also knew she would never see him in the same light again, and that thought broke his heart more than the prospect of living a life without her in it.

He could be closer to her, he realized, by allowing her to leave him than he could be if he slung her over his shoulder and carried her to the alter and forced her to take her vows. She was a stubborn woman, and he knew that while she was forgiving and kind, she also held the ability to hold a grudge for a very, very long time…longer than even a demon's life.

Kouga shuttered visibly at the thought.

And so, in the end he had returned to his castle and his court, a broken man humiliated by the reality that he had not been good enough for a human woman. At least, that's what the people around him were whispering. But they didn't understand. They didn't understand that Kagome was so much more than a mere mortal…that she held power and strength within her that far exceeded any of them…that she was an angel from heaven and, frankly, better than them all.

In his eyes a saint had rejected him, and, as he continued to say that over and over in his mind, the pain became easier to bear. She had said in her letter that she left not because she couldn't bear a life with him, but because she couldn't live with herself knowing she would not love him as he deserved to be loved, and keeping that thought in mind Kouga was able to draw some warmth from her final words, even managing a smile as he read her endearments toward Ayame, insisting she was better for him.

Ah Kagome, he sighed inwardly, no one would be better for me than you…but he also knew that if he could not have his angel, then perhaps his best friend would at least make him happy.

But one could not simply turn their heart in a different direction with a command, because if this were possible Kouga knew Kagome would have commanded herself to love him in order to make everyone around her happy…and it would take time to bring himself around to the concept of loving Ayame as more than a friend. Still, with time (which he suddenly had plenty of now that he no longer had a wedding to plan), he had no doubt he could warm up to his childhood friend.

Kagome wanted him to forget her and move on…and that would never happen. But he could at least push the memories of her to the back of his mind and seal them away in a precious box, only looking at them when he was alone and feeling the pain grow within him all over again. His hope was that, eventually, he wouldn't have to open the box…that eventually Ayame would be enough to offer him comfort. But that would be a long time in coming, and until then he knew he would just have to endure the emotional pain alone, for he would never be so cruel as to force Ayame to listen to him lament his loss of his one true love. It would be hard enough for her as it was, knowing she was merely his second choice; his beloved only because another had rejected him…another who would always hold his heart.

And hold it she would.

Kouga knew that if Kagome ever wrote to him and said she was ready to come to him, he would drop everything and catch her in his arms. He also knew that if she asked him to be by her side as a friend, he could not refuse. All he could do was secretly hope that she did not ask such a thing of him for several years…because the only thing that kept his pain from being intolerable was the reality that he didn't have to see her every day, loyally attached to Inuyasha's side as the ungrateful and selfish King went about his life with his perfect wife on his other arm.

That was…if Kikyou survived her currently perilous situation.

In all honesty, Kouga had never particularly liked Kikyou Higurashi, though he wasn't sure if that was because of her personality, or because of the simple fact that her presence always seemed to bring Kagome so much pain despite the younger woman's insistence that she loved her older sister. Still, he couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity for the woman at the thought that she now faced death for the crime of having one night of weakness. Whether or not what she did was wrong or right on a moral standard, the reality remained that he knew dozens of women and men alike who were unfaithful throughout their lives and never received any sort of punishment. Kikyou's only sin that was greater than any of them was the fact that her husband was the High King…and for that Kouga pitied her.

But more than anything, he found himself pitying Kagome as he vividly imagined the worried expression that would no doubt be permanently etched on her face, her bright eyes dull with fear as she tried to go about her life and do all that she could to help her sister.

Kagome…his beloved…

He had imagined, so often, how their marriage would be a perfect one, with love and happiness and fidelity, proving to be a golden standard for others to follow. He had allowed himself to picture their children, with hair like his and eyes like hers, or perhaps the other way around, all of them with his strength of character but also with Kagome's intelligence, warmth, and compassion.

And now, suddenly, all those dreams were gone, never to be fulfilled. All those little children would never be born, and his perfect marriage would never be consummated. He had never even truly kissed her, always trying to be respectful of her needs, which, he had always sensed, leaned towards chastity as her heart was pulled toward another. So now, because of his hesitancy, he was alone with nothing more than his dreams as he imagined what it would have been like to kiss her full red lips or wake up with his arms around her warm body, her beautiful smile and pleasant laughter greeting him every day.

The sound of rain reached his ears, and Kouga broke from his reverie to see that the overcast sky had finally opened up to another storm, reflecting his inner turmoil and heartbreak. November was approaching, and he knew that soon the snows would arrive in earnest, evidenced by the fact that the rains had become heavier and the peaks of the mountains whiter with new-fallen snow.

His golden summer was over, though, in all honesty, he had felt sure the sun would never truly fade so long as Kagome was at his side, and now that she had gone he was certain the sun would be a long time in returning, and that when it did it would be forevermore shrouded by clouds.

"Kouga?"

The wolf king shook his head and turned to see who was calling his name to be greeted by none other than Ayame's caring green eyes peering out of her tan face, framed by her shocking red curls.

He smiled slightly, recognizing, even in his grief, that she truly was a beautiful woman, stunning in ways Kagome had not been. His Kagome had been a more subtle beauty, the kind that inspired awe and instant respect even though people weren't exactly sure why, while Ayame was a stunning beauty that would cause instant jaw-drops and wide eyes full of envy that she should be so blessed.

"Kouga…are you alright?" Ayame asked again, feeling slightly self-conscious under his gaze, knowing, painfully, that he was mentally comparing her to Kagome, the woman who had broken his heart.

In all honesty, Ayame wasn't sure how she felt about Kagome any more. On the one had, her protective nature was furious with the woman for breaking the heart of her dearest and most cherished friend, but on the other hand she was well aware of the endearment Kagome had added at the end of her letter, knowing she was simply being honest and following her heart while also trying to bring another woman some small amount of happiness.

The heart worked in mysterious ways, often not in the most convenient or desired direction, and that was why the redhead felt suddenly grateful, furious, and sorry for the woman who had abandoned her King to his current state of loneliness. Ayame knew Kagome had not chosen to love Inuyasha any more than Ayame had chosen to love a man who did not love her back. She also knew it was not Kouga's fault that he had fallen for a woman who would never be his, and that even as he tore her heart in two with every word and every look that he did none of it intentionally.

And as she watched her dear friend raise his head and meet her gaze with his own clear blue eyes, filled with pain, Ayame knew she would always be his to command, whenever he needed her, and that she would wait for as long as he needed her to wait. That was her curse and her blessing all at once…to love a man with her whole heart and soul.

Tears welled up suddenly in Kouga's eyes as he clutched Kagome's letter to his chest with both hands, the sound of crinkling paper the only sound filling the otherwise tomblike atmosphere of Kagome's chambers. "Ayame…" He sighed and swallowed, searching for control and knowing it would not come all at the same time. "I miss her so much…"

And with that the sobs came, wracking his body and causing him to double over as though in horrendous pain which, in truth, he was…the pain of his heart breaking in two, never to fully heal again.

Ayame rushed to his side and fell to her knees as he sank off the couch and to the floor, his head coming to rest in her lap as he fisted his hands in the skirts of her green gown, Kagome's letter falling harmlessly to the floor at his waist as he closed his eyes tightly and allowed his tears to fall, loud sobs breaking through his lips. Through it all Ayame just ran her hands mindlessly through his black hair, freeing it from its clasp as she sought to offer him some form of comfort, feeling utterly helpless.

"Oh Kouga…" she felt tears pool in the corners of her own eyes, but she fiercely fought them back, knowing now was not her time to grieve.

"Why couldn't she love me?" he whispered desperately in between sobs. "Why wasn't I good enough for her?"

Ayame felt her lips tremble. "It's not that simple, Kouga." She drew in a deep breath. "We can't choose who we love any more than we can choose who our parents will be. That's just the way it is. Sometimes fate grants us the heart of the one we love, and sometimes it cruelly refuses to give us what we want more than anything else."

Kouga sniffed softly. "How did you become so wise, Ayame? You sound like your grandfather."

The redheaded woman smiled sadly, looking out one of the windows and towards the gray heavens as she replied. "Love has a way of changing you, Kouga. It makes us wise and innocent all at once."

"Love…" He registered the meaning behind her words, knowing she was telling him she loved him and was there for him, but he still wasn't ready for it yet, and so, instead, simply smiled and welcomed the comfort of his friend as he mourned the loss of his Kagome.

* * *

It had begun. 

The day had finally arrived that Kagome had been dreading more than anything. That day Kikyou would take the stand and give her statement to begin the trial as the accused, followed by witnesses. Naraku would give his own statement the following day, followed by any other witnesses, evidence, or deliberations, at the end of which the court would call for final statements from anyone in the crowd, and then they would reach a verdict.

It was a simple process that would take several days and possibly a few weeks, depending on the number of witnesses, and Kagome had no doubt there would be many willing to stand up and say they had seen the Queen in a corner with Naraku on this day or that night. Some would probably even be willing to claim they'd seen the Queen in Naraku's bed, though that would be a lie. Still…if someone paid them enough, people would say anything…

And through it all, Kagome was left as nothing more than a helpless afterthought, forbidden to go to the trial by Inuyasha after he had learned of her unwarranted visit to the Tower a week earlier. Normally Kagome would have ignored his command, having already disobeyed a royal command once, but she had sensed he was also wishing for her company as he also remained behind, unable to go to the court and preside over the hearings like he normally would because it was his own wife on trial. Instead, Sesshoumaru had assumed the role, and now he, along with Bankotsu, Kagura, and other nobility throughout the country were hearing statements from Kikyou and witnesses as they passed judgment on what was seen as the greatest trial in the country's history: the judgment of their Queen.

Miroku and Sango had left for the trial early in the day, and that had left Kagome with nothing to do but wait…something neither she or Inuyasha were very good at. So they had passed the time with several arguments, and now they sat on opposite ends of his royal throne room, Inuyasha brooding with his arms crossed while Kagome tried to entertain herself by playing with Shippou, who, in his youth, was very frustrated with the tense atmosphere of the court.

But even though she would laugh with him and give him her brightest smiles, whenever the kitsune turned away Kagome would feel her worried frown return as her gaze was inevitably drawn out the far window and towards the great courthouse where she knew her sister was currently sitting through her first day of hell, or at least the mortal world's version of purgatory. After all, she hadn't exactly been condemned…yet…

"Kagome, would you read me a story?" Shippou asked after a brief game of hide and seek, sensing Kagome's heart was not truly in the game as she allowed him to 'hide' a little longer than was necessary as she sat and brooded over her own problems.

Unwilling to disappoint the kitsune any further, Kagome allowed a slight smile to grace her features as she nodded. "Alright…what story do you want to hear?"

"The Legend of King Arthur!" He exclaimed excitedly, the tales of elegant ladies and knights in shining armor having quickly captivated his vivid imagination, as it did so many children.

Kagome found herself involuntarily wincing despite the fact that she wasn't surprised by his request, and she noticed as Inuyasha's ears flicked slightly in their direction, his first sign all evening that he was even paying attention to their conversation.

"But that's an awfully long story, Shippou," she began patiently, unsure if she could handle reading about Arthur and the hopeless lovers Guenevere and Lancelot, separated by a lifetime of pledged fidelity to others.

"Please," the kitsune pleaded, acquiring his adorably irresistible big eyes. "We have time. And we don't have to read the whole thing…"

"Keh, why don't you learn to read yourself, kid?" Inuyasha suddenly snapped from his side of the room.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome reprimanded, seeing that the comment hurt the child. But Shippou just screwed his face into what he believed to be an intimidating scowl in reply.

"I am practicing my reading, Inuyasha! I just can't read well enough yet on my own!"

"Then why don't you go and practice some more and get better, instead of bothering the adults with your stupid requests," Inuyasha snapped back.

This caused Shippou to acquire tears, and that was the final straw for Kagome, who decided her own inner struggles were not worth seeing the poor boy reduced to tears. "That's enough, Inuyasha…you can go get the book, Shippou. I'll be happy to read it to you."

The tears instantly vanished as the kitsune nodded happily and skipped out of the room on his errand, leaving Kagome on her knees in the middle of the room, the cold of the floor muffled partially by her skirts and by the wealthy red velvet rug. A fire burned in the nearby fireplace, the light dancing off of Inuyasha's currently empty golden throne, and the doors to the outside world remained firmly shut, protecting them, albeit temporarily, from all of its strife and pain.

For once they were truly alone as everyone had gone to the trial save for a few servants, and the hanyou was finally not a King with Kagome as his courtier…they were just friends without fear of being seen or heard by any spies. Even Yuka and Gideon had gone to the trial, and Kagome felt like all the layers between herself and Inuyasha had been stripped bare…neither of them had any friends to hide behind or any manner of protocol to follow; they were forced to deal with everything between them, including Kikyou, and, unfortunately, all day they hadn't handled it very well.

That didn't seem to be changing any time soon, either, made evident by Inuyasha's current mood and Kagome's short temper.

"You shouldn't spoil him like that," he reprimanded sharply, as though he were a husband speaking to his wife in disapproval.

But Kagome was in too foul of a mood herself to dwell on the pleasant image as she snapped back. "And you shouldn't daunt him and insult his efforts to better himself."

"He's not exactly a genius," the hanyou grunted. "He should be much further along in his studies than he is."

"He's only just turned nine, Inuyasha, what do you expect? He didn't even have the chance to work with a tutor until about a year ago. Given that, I'd say he's making excellent progress. I'm very proud of him, and you should be too."

"I am proud of him, it's just that…"

"I don't even want to hear it," Kagome interrupted. "That little boy looks up to you like a father. He respects you and desperately wants to be like you as he continues to grow up, yet all you ever do is put him down and make him feel unworthy." Inuyasha winced slightly at that, but Kagome continued, undeterred and also needing an outlet for her own frustrations. "Everything he does, he does to please you. Can't you show your approval even once? It would make him feel so much better about himself."

"Why do I have to coddle him?" Inuyasha snapped back. "I'm not his goddamned father!"

Kagome winced as he cursed, but continued on, undeterred, having heard much worse from his mouth before. "Maybe not by choice, but by God Inuyasha, the moment you took that boy into your care, you became his father figure since fate saw fit to remove his biological father. And it's high time you stopped acting like a child yourself and took some responsibility for it!"

Inuyasha stopped short of the insult on the tip of his tongue, suddenly feeling himself deflate. "Is that how you see me, Kagome? As a spoiled child?"

There was an underlying tone of hurt, and Kagome found herself instantly cooling at the sound, ever sensitive to the emotions of the man she loved. True, she fought with him, but unlike him, she was always careful to only throw dulled darts his direction, and whenever she felt she'd hurt him she was always quick to retrace her steps. "You know I don't feel that way, Inuyasha," she sighed. "I just feel like you need to start thinking before you speak. Not everyone is like me, allowing your comments to roll of their backs because they accept it as a part of you."

It was a compliment mixed with a reprimand, and Inuyasha wasn't sure whether to feel elated or crestfallen. On the one hand Kagome was saying she loved him as he was, flaws and all, but on the other she was also saying he hurt her often, and that she had to learn how to look past that.

He hated the idea of ever hurting her.

His eyes going soft, Inuyasha unfolded his arms and turned to look at the woman he loved for the first time in several hours, his tone gentle. "Kagome, I…"

But just as he was about to speak Shippou returned, proudly carrying the large red volume in his arms, marching straight up to Kagome and handing it to her, not even noticing the tension between the two lovers in the room…so typical of a child being oblivious to the problems of adults.

Still, as she accepted the book, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a smile, seeking to assure him that his message had been made clear, and the hanyou felt himself relax somewhat. That's what he loved so much about her; her ability to read his intentions despite the fact that he so often failed to put his feelings into words. The reality that he'd never told her that he loved her, and yet she still remained at his side was a perfect example of this. He knew eventually he'd have to tell her if he wanted her to stay with him, but for now, she was patient, and he was grateful.

"So Shippou," Kagome began as she allowed the kitsune to settle in to her lap, opening the book and scanning the random page with her eyes. "This is such a big book…where do you want me to start?"

She knew the answer before he even spoke, because it was his favorite part, and yet Kagome still couldn't help but wince slightly as he smiled and announced his request for all the world to hear. "When Guenevere and Lancelot first meet!"

Kagome swallowed. "Alright, let me see…" She thumbed through the worn volume until she found the appropriate chapter, and as a group all three of them joined King Arthur and his court at the fateful joust where Guenevere and Lancelot first met, describing the joyful atmosphere, but also speaking of Guenevere's betrayal after discovering Arthur had slept with his sister Morgaine le Fay, and how she was desperately searching for a knight to surround and protect her, and how she found what she was searching for in Sir Lancelot of the Lake, the handsome and honorable Knight known for his connections to the Lady of the Lake and all her mystical powers.

"_And in that moment, as Guenevere watched her new Champion ride before her with his spear held vertically before him in victory, the fair Queen felt something within her heart beat faster, the abnormally fast rhythm increasing as the armored Knight stopped before her and removed his helmet."_ Kagome swallowed as she read aloud, her eyes desperately wishing to look up at Inuyasha, who she knew was watching her intensely…she could practically feel his eyes burning through her skin.

But somehow she resisted, and continued reading, trying to prevent Shippou from suspecting anything was amiss.

"_Before her, Guenevere saw a man surpassed by none in either grace or stamina. Beads of sweat rested upon his noble brow, stray locks of hair, dark as the midnight sky, glistening from his previous exertions in the arena. His eyes, sharp with intelligence, gleamed as he watched her steadily, as though he would read her very soul like an open book, and in that moment the Queen of the Summer Country felt a warmth spread through her, starting at her heart and ending at her fingertips. A whisper from fate hummed in her ear, and suddenly Guenevere knew that she had, at last, found her loyal Knight…and such a reality was both thrilling and terrifying all at once, for she was still the lawful wife of Arthur, and had hoped to always be faithful. Yet one look at this new youth's face and the Queen knew she could never hope to remain so. Her fate had been sealed, and she somehow knew that she would never again touch another man but the one before her."_

There was a long pause as Kagome swallowed, her throat dry as she felt surprisingly warm and aroused reading about such true love in the presence of Inuyasha, wondering what thoughts were running through his mind and yet still not daring to look up as she flipped the page…

"_Knowing everyone watched her, Guenevere used her noble blood and years of training as a Queen to keep her voice steady and her eyes blank as she rose to her feet and walked to the edge of her box, looking over and meeting the eyes of her brave new champion directly for the first time. Yet another fire raced through her body, the warmth growing until she felt her blood all but boiling, and she swallowed, praying to both the Mother of the Pagans and the God of the Christians for help in this, her greatest test as a Queen, for the people could never know that her love for Arthur was waning, that she did not, could not forgive him for his transgressions with Morgaine, and that her heart was already crying for another._

"'_Good Knight, you have defeated all opposition, and now I wish to bestow upon you the reward promised: that of my kerchief and the promise that you shall now be my new Champion.' Her voice remained strong and firm as she pulled the small square of lace from her sleeve and held it out for him to take with the end of his spear. 'Do you accept such a responsibility, knowing all that is required of the Champion of a Queen?'_

"_Her heart cried that he would not reject her…that he would not refuse, which he had every right to do…but her fears were instantly put to rest as the fair youth below her smiled slightly, melting her heart and bringing light back into her life of darkness. 'I should be honored to serve such a beautiful and exalted Queen as yourself, my lady, and gladly give myself into your service.' He extended his spear slightly and took her offered handkerchief, taking it in his hand and placing it in his breastplate, beside his heart, and Guenevere felt her heart cry out in yearning 'Oh my love!'_

''_And what is your name, my loyal Knight?' She asked again in her clear, strong voice. He leaned his head to the side and looked at her as though she were already dear to his heart, and Guenevere wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms. _

"_My name is Sir Lancelot of the Lake, fair Queen.'_

"_Ah, but his voice was so strong, Guenevere thought as she felt her skin prickle at the thought of how much stronger it would seem up close, her head pressed against his chest as it rumbled gently, like the purring of a great cat…_

_"I welcome you into my service, Sir Lancelot of the Lake, and shall hold you to your promise to be my Champion until the day comes when you may choose to leave my side and I am forced to find another.'_

"_The handsome youth smiled. 'That day shall never come, my lady. Until you forcefully command me, I shall never leave you. You have my word as an honorable Knight and loyal servant…I shall never leave you."_

Kagome shuddered slightly at the powerful words she was reading, wondering what it would feel like to hear such words of devotion, and, this time, without thinking her eyes looked up and met fiery amber, conflicted with burning desire and the wish to do the right thing. She felt her breath catch.

He was so beautiful. So perfect. And she knew it didn't matter that Inuyasha would probably never be able to articulate such beautiful and poetic words of devotion. His eyes were so clear, so transparent to one who understood him that Kagome could see all she needed right in front of her whenever she wanted. Even when he insulted her, it never reached his eyes, which any more were filled with tenderness and love every time he looked at her.

That was enough.

He was her Lancelot, and she his loyal Queen Guenevere, swearing to never give herself to another man for as long as she lived.

"Kagome?"

Blinking, she reluctantly broke away from the powerful King's gaze to look down at Shippou, seeing his confused expression, as he couldn't understand why she had stopped reading. She chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, Shippou…where was I?"

But before she could continue reading there was the loud clutter of footsteps in the hallway beyond the securely closed door, and Kagome knew it could only mean one thing: the first day of the trial was over, and this haven from the world in Inuyasha's throne room would come to an end. Yet, on some level, she welcomed it. She was desperate for information…for even a hint of how the trial would turn out for Kikyou.

Completely disregarding the book, Kagome gently ushered Shippou off her lap and rose to her feet as the doors were pulled open, and she noted the way Inuyasha immediately moved away from her, back to his corner by the window, ever alert to anything that could appear suspicious.

Yes; their paradise had come to an end.

Sango and Miroku stood in the doorway, looking exhausted from their day in the courtroom filled with loud spectators packed so tightly it was difficult to breath. After all, who wouldn't want to come and see the trial of the century? The trial that would decide the fate of a Queen?

Moving towards her friends, Kagome put all her questions into her face, and Sango was the first to respond. "It could have gone a lot worse, Kagome."

She froze, a frown turning down the corners of her mouth. "But that also means it could have been a lot better too." Kagome swallowed. "What happened, Sango?"

Her friend made a gesture that said she would explain in a moment, and Inuyasha immediately called for water and wine from a servant to offer refreshments for their friends as Miroku and Sango made their way over to the steps leading up to Inuyasha's throne, forgetting about propriety as they both sat down on the ground, Sango's generous green skirts covering several steps, Miroku sitting directly to her left.

"There were so many people there," Miroku commented finally, as though he were still struggling to believe exactly what he'd seen. "And they were all so quiet…I don't think I've ever known a trial to go so smoothly."

"Keh," Inuyasha just grunted, telling Kagome he was thinking about something he didn't want anyone else to pick up on. But she had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking about: his estranged wife, accused of adultery and carrying the child of another in her belly as living proof of her treachery. She wondered if he felt at all sorry for Kikyou, or if now he just saw it all as an embarrassment to himself?

But then Kagome thought about the strain and worry he carried on his face, worsened every time someone mentioned Kikyou's name, and she knew he cared; he cared so much that at times she felt some of her old jealousy spark. After all, it was never easy to face the reality that her sister had come before her in Inuyasha's heart, and that he was still, legally, hers to have and to hold forever more.

"How did Kikyou seem?" She finally said, trying to focus her mind on something else. "Did she seem…okay? Healthy?"

"Honestly?" Sango frowned. "She looked very frail, and very out of character compared to her normally strong exterior. Her skin was so pale…and her eyes looked like she hadn't been getting very much sleep."

Kagome frowned.

"But she did seem very strong, just like her old self, when she stood up and made her statement," Miroku added, seeing Kagome's grimace. "Frankly, she acted very brave, and I should hope we would all appear so when faced with possible death."

"And what did she say?" Kagome all but whispered, now looking down at her hands. "What version of the story did she give?" And did she truly not mention me at all? She silently wondered.

At that Sango and Miroku acquired the look of conspirators keeping a dark secret, and Kagome knew that must mean they both felt she wouldn't like what they were going to say. Still, she raised her head and told them silently that she was ready for the truth, whatever that was…though she already had her suspicions.

"She admitted to her guilt," Miroku finally said, and Kagome's eyes flew wide open.

"She did what?" They had never discussed that. All Kikyou had said was that if the time came, she would not drag Kagome's name through the mud along with her own. She had never said she intended to admit her guilt openly right from the start! "Kikyou…what have you done?"

Kagome turned and looked away, walking towards one of the windows on the far side of the room, feeling the cool breeze of November blowing in and tousling her hair gently as she leaned her elbows on the stone sill. She could see the city below her, filled with candlelight, as everyone no doubt returned to their homes to debrief about the trial in their own way. The sky was fast going dark with night, and as Kagome's eyes drifted over the city to rest on that horrible structure where her sister was being kept, she felt a chill run down her spine as all she could really make out was a black silhouette. There was no light.

A few torches flickered in the occasional window, and Kagome fancied she saw a small torch flickering in one of the top windows. She imagined what her sister must be feeling at that moment, cold and alone in a stone cell with nothing and no one to keep her company, and suddenly felt nothing but a cold, hard lump in the pit of her stomach, her heart, strangely, going numb so that she felt nothing, as though her mind had just decided it couldn't get any worse.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned to see that everyone was staring at her with concern, especially Inuyasha, who looked as though he was struggling with the desire to go and put his arms around her in comfort, but held back for fear of who might walk by and see. The very thought suddenly caused her to feel very angry, and as though to spite that anger and damn the whole world and their hypocritical ideas of propriety, she suddenly walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek against his chest and sighing, feeling utterly exhausted.

At first the hanyou King stiffened, and she could feel him turn his head from side to side as he scanned the room for spies, but then, finally, he seemed to come to the same exasperated conclusion she had, and gave in to what he wanted to do, resting his chin atop her head and enfolding her in his strong arms.

Kagome felt a twinge of guilt as she smiled in contentment.

"What else did she say, Miroku?" she finally found herself asking, and the violet-eyed man jerked as though waking from a dream.

"What? Um…" He seemed to think for a moment before frowning seriously. "She said that she acted in a moment of weakness, that she would not deny it, and that she was prepared to take the full punishment required for her actions. She said she recognized that while most women had the privilege of keeping their affairs private and safe, she as a Queen did not-"

"You should have seen the way every woman in that courtroom squirmed uncomfortably at that, Kagome," Sango interjected, but Miroku kept talking.

"-and that she was just tired of the lying and the secrets, and was prepared to confess her sins and atone for them at last. But the most important part, Kagome, was that when the people specifically asked if she had acted alone in all of this or if she'd had an accomplice in keeping her secret, she said she had acted completely alone, and that she hoped no one who was close to her would suffer for her mistakes." He acquired a look of wonder. "I almost admire her for that last statement. It's as though she's suddenly decided to assume the role of protector and keep us all out of harms way for once. She looked at each member of the jury specifically, as well as anyone in the audience she could, with such a fierce look of warning that anyone would have cowered in fear."

"And there could have been no doubt of who she was referring to," Sango added, her voice kind. "She was protecting you, Kagome.

Knowing her friend meant it to be a source of comfort, Kagome managed a slight smile in response, though it was empty, and in the end she just frowned once more and turned further into Inuyasha's embrace, for once not acting like the strong pillar of strength everyone had come to see her as. Just this once, she wanted comfort in the arms of the man she loved…and just this once, she didn't want to have to conspire and plan and sneak off to a corner to get that comfort.

It was as though Kikyou's situation had in turn made Kagome suddenly reckless and heedless of the risks to herself for such actions. It was as though she suddenly felt like nothing could be worse than facing potential execution for simply loving a man and then having your broken and lonely heart manipulated and squeezed until it bled and left you with nothing but despair. Because that's all Kikyou had left, it seemed; she had no joy to cling to, save for perhaps Kagome's love. Everything else meant nothing. Her marriage was a sham in so many ways, without love and without the joy she had dreamed of when she was a little girl. And the crown on her head, the crown that was supposed to represent ultimate power and offer her safety and protection, instead seemed like nothing more than a mockery on her head, adding insult to injury.

No…nothing could be worse than Kikyou's situation.

"This is all so wrong," she finally muttered, and everyone looked at her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice rumbled questioningly in his chest, ticking her cheek.

"I shouldn't be here, comfortable and warm and safe in your arms while Kikyou is all alone in the Tower. How can I possibly live with myself, knowing where she is and how she suffers?"

"Kagome…" This time her beloved just sounded tired, like he had been fighting this battle his entire life. "You are not guilty of anything. You shouldn't feel guilty just because someone else is being punished for their mistakes…their sins…"

"Her sins? Her sins!" Kagome shot out of his embrace instantly, her face hardening. "And what makes her sins any more evil than mine? Any more wicked? Any more unthinkable? Why am I still standing here, safe and protected, while she is alone and cold and pregnant and sick with a child in her belly, when we are guilty of committing the same crime? Why are my sins always seen as so much different than hers? I slept with you!" She pointed at Inuyasha, and for once the hanyou winced as though she'd struck him, though she didn't seem to notice, too lost in her own rage to care. "I was, and still am your loyal lover and mistress! I betrayed a good, kindhearted man who loved me for who I was, and left him broken hearted with nothing but a note explaining where I had gone! I didn't even stay and explain to Kouga in person why I had to go! Can you imagine how humiliating it must have been for him to come home from his travels only to find that his fiancée had left him? Is that not a sin? Is not what I did callous, selfish, and cruel? All things considered sinful in the eyes of God?"

No one answered her, and Kagome acquired a desperate, wild look in her eyes as she suddenly put her hands to her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Why am I still here?" She hollered. "Why am I still safe and protected? Why am I not facing death for treason like Kikyou? Why are people so hypocritical that they justify their own faults by punishing others?" Tears came to her eyes. "Why does Kikyou have to be the sacrificial lamb? Why her? All she ever did was love a man…a man who made mistakes. That's all." She sniffled and looked at Inuyasha. "All she ever did was love. Why does that suddenly have to become so evil?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha looked at her with a great swelling of pity in his beautiful amber eyes, and for some reason she suddenly couldn't bear to see it, instead turning away.

"It's not fair," she whimpered. "It's not…" Her voice caught.

And then he was there, protecting her, offering her his strength, and she gladly clung to it, sighing and feeling the tears roll down her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her, his fresh scent filling her nose, his presence flooding her heart and warming her soul.

They just stood there for several minutes in silence, gazing out the window towards the Tower where Kikyou, the High Queen, was being held prisoner, before Inuyasha finally expelled a sigh of his own and tightened his hold on Kagome's waist, closing his eyes as he buried his nose in her neck, allowing the scent of roses to surround him.

"Life usually isn't fair, Kagome," he finally whispered, feeling his voice catch slightly as painful memories came to the forefront of his mind. "If life were fair, people wouldn't shun a little child simply because he was different. They wouldn't make him feel like his very existence was dirty. Mothers wouldn't tell their children that they weren't allowed to play with a little boy because he could possibly hurt them since, after all, he was a half breed, which made him a monster." Inuyasha sucked in a breath. "If life were fair, that little boy wouldn't be left without a friend in the world save for his mother, and she wouldn't be forced to cry for him, unable to help because she couldn't change who he was."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed his name, closing her eyes as his voice sent chills down her spine, her heart clenching in pity and understanding as she realized he was finally offering her a willing window into his past…the only way he could think of to share her current pain. Her heart swelled with love at the thought.

The hanyou twisted his head even closer to her neck, as though to lose himself completely in the essence that was Kagome Higurashi, wishing he could just disappear into a world where only the two of them existed. "I wish you didn't have to see this side of life, Kagome," he finally spoke again. "I wish you didn't have to grow up and learn that the world isn't perfect, or even beautiful, much of the time. I wish I could protect you and keep you innocent forever. I wish…" He swallowed. "I wish I could be your Lancelot, and take away your pain, bringing light back into the darkness, like that story you were just reading. I wish I could do that for you, Kagome…I really do…"

She couldn't stand it any more, and whirled around so that she faced him, determination on her face, instantly replacing her moment of self-pity. "You are my Lancelot, Inuyasha, and you do comfort me and keep me safe. Without you, I wouldn't know that love exists…and what more could I want than that to remind me of the beauty and innocence of the world? When I'm with you…" She smiled. "When I'm with you, I feel like that girl from before again, who saw only joy and didn't understand what true pain and heartbreak was. I couldn't ask for more from you than that."

She saw pain lace through his eyes at her words, knowing that now their roles had reversed, so subtly and suddenly neither of them had noticed, and she smiled again, trying to offer her warmth and her love. And he accepted her offer as he suddenly took her fiercely in his arms, crushing her tiny body against his muscular frame, nearly squeezing the life out of her lungs…but she didn't care. She just let him hold her, ignoring the slight discomfort and instead focusing on the fact that she had never felt safer or more valued than she did at that moment.

That's what their love had become…so intertwined that they shared each other's pain, passing it back and forth like children playing with a ball. And currently, Inuyasha had allowed Kagome to pass the ball back to him, and she was only too grateful to offer him her strength and comfort.

"Just promise me something, Kagome," he whispered against her hair, his voice gruff as he held back an onslaught of tears. He hadn't cried in years, and he wasn't going to allow himself such a weakness now.

She closed her eyes, savoring the sound of his voice even as she felt her lungs straining to take in air. She'd never realized before just how strong he was… "What, Inuyasha?"

"Promise me you won't go to that trial." She stiffened in his arms, and he held her tighter, knowing she would resist, but refusing to back down. Seeing Kikyou suffer, and realizing how much that affected him, the hanyou King didn't think he could handle the woman he loved being put in a similar situation. He would go mad.

Pulling away and looking directly into her dark eyes, his mouth was set in a grim line as he spoke again. "Listen to me, Kagome, you have to promise you won't go and try to help Kikyou. I won't allow you to risk your safety like that, because I know at this rate you would just be throwing away your life, either to the Tower or to the scaffold."

"Inuyasha…"

"Promise me, Kagome!"

Tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. "I can't Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" This time his voice was strained with pain, his eyes filled with hurt and frustration, and she had to look away.

"I told you once before I'd never make a promise to you that I couldn't keep. I won't betray you like that." She looked down. "But I will promise you this much: I promise not to go to the trial unless I feel it is Kikyou's only hope. If it doesn't seem possible to save her, I won't go. That has to be enough. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sighed, knowing it was the best he could hope for, though he still didn't like it. Without meaning to, he chuckled sadly. "Will you ever obey me, and not her?"

At that Kagome looked up at him with wide, startled eyes. "What do you mean?"

Their eyes met, locked in a heated stare filled with all the passion, pain, love, and trust that was between them, and nothing could have torn them apart in that moment, the presence of Miroku, Sango, and Shippou completely fading from their minds.

"You kept her secret from me because she asked you to, even though you knew it would have been better if I had known so I could have protected her." Kagome winced at that, knowing it was true and feeling a familiar twinge of guilt return as she wondered yet again if she could have possibly prevented everything from happening in the first place. But Inuyasha just continued on, his voice sad, though his eyes were, strangely, tender. "You heeded her call for help rather than my command to stay safe in the North, and when I asked you to stay safe once you were here, you still went to see her, knowing that's what she needed. And now…now you can't promise me you'll stay safe because you can't allow her to suffer so long as you have the power to help." He sighed in defeat. "It seems she will always come before me."

At that Kagome felt her heart constrict in pain, and she reached up to touch his cheek, watching as he subtly leaned into her touch, accepting the offered comfort. "You will always come first in my heart, Inuyasha, and I can honestly say that if I had to choose between your life and hers, I would choose to save you. But…" Kagome frowned and looked away, seeing Kikyou's desperate and frightened face as she admitted to what she had done with Naraku, and then her calm stature when Kagome had last seen her in the Tower. "I feel like I'm somehow partly responsible for all of this. I feel like, if I had really thought things through, I could have saved her before Naraku had a chance to use her like he has." She looked at Inuyasha once more. "And that's why I can't abandon her now. I feel like this is our war, together, as sisters. Please try to understand."

Inuyasha sighed again, but his eyes went uncharacteristically soft, and Kagome felt her skin flush with desire and love. "I understand, Kagome, but that doesn't mean I have to like the path you've chosen to take."

They looked at one another for a few more seconds, before they heard Miroku cough…and the moment was broken.

Flushing with embarrassment, Inuyasha pulled away from her and turned to face the window she had been looking out of only a short while ago, crossing his arms, his back straight and his chin set proudly in the air, his eyes once more acquiring their sharp, arrogant gleam. But Kagome could just smile sadly at his proud form, knowing he meant no offense, before turning around to look at her friends.

"I thank you both for going to the trial today," she spoke softly, hoping to prevent her voice from revealing too much of the turmoil currently raging within her breast. "I know it was uncomfortable with so many people, but…" She glanced over at Inuyasha, seeing his flickering ears as the only indication that he was even listening. "I think it was best if I stayed here."

"We understand, Kagome," Sango assured her friend, "And we didn't mind, really. We'll go again tomorrow, if you'd like."

"That's right, Naraku takes the stand tomorrow." Miroku looked at Sango. "The crowds will be a little more dangerous because of that. Perhaps, Sango, you should…"

"Don't even think it," the woman interrupted. "I'm going with you."

"Very well, I don't suppose I could convince you otherwise. But don't say I didn't warn you." His words were somewhat playful, but there was nothing playful about the look Miroku was currently giving the woman beside him, and Kagome felt a genuine smile cross her face as she saw what was happening. She recalled the comment Sango had made to her when she'd first arrived at court, about how she would never love Miroku openly because he was too unpredictable with women…but, judging by the expression on Sango's face at that moment, Kagome thought it fairly obvious that her friend had changed her mind in the almost ten months since that conversation.

A knock sounded at the door, and everyone in the room jolted, crashing back to the reality that they were not alone in the giant castle, and that there were now plenty of people milling about throughout the many halls, ears and eyes open for anything peculiar or suspicious that could be called scandal and gossip.

"Enter!" Inuyasha bellowed from where he stood, still not turning around, and Kagome once more assumed a mask of composure and calm, clasping her hands at her waist as the door opened to reveal a young servant who bowed hastily and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Your Majesty, dinner is ready to be served."

Kagome thought she saw a slight slump of his shoulders, but he straightened his back once more so quickly she thought perhaps she'd been imagining things. And then he was a might King once more as he turned around. "Very well; I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, Majesty," the servant bowed one more time before walking away, leaving the door conspicuously open for anyone to see the throne room.

Shippou was the first to break the silence, already seeming to have forgotten the turmoil he'd witnessed a few moments earlier between all the adults in the room. "Finally, dinner! I'm starving!" He took off for the door, leaving the other four friends to look at one another as though they suddenly didn't know what dinner meant or what they should do.

Finally, Miroku took the initiative and smiled, his carefree expression once more in place, and Kagome marveled yet again at how everyone at court seemed to have a mask of some kind that they wore. "I'm famished, now that I think of it…" He offered his arm to Sango. "Shall we?"

The brunette smiled warmly at him, but also gave him a firm pinch on the shoulder as she looped her arm through his. "Just be sure you keep your hands were they belong, my lord." Miroku laughed at that, as though he couldn't understand what on earth she was talking about, and a few seconds after the pair walked through the door and out of sight there was the sound of a resounding smack, telling Kagome and Inuyasha their friend had not heeded his warning.

Alone again, Kagome remained standing, waiting for something…though she wasn't sure what…before she finally glanced at Inuyasha, who had turned around when Miroku and Sango had left, so that now he faced the door as well. "Shall we, um…" Her voice cracked, and Kagome flushed, embarrassed by how inarticulate she had suddenly become.

Why now, of all times, was it so hard to speak to him? Was it because of their heartfelt conversation? The way he'd held her, as though she were his very connection to sanity and happiness? Or was it, perhaps, the way he'd looked at her just before they'd broken apart?

Kagome shuddered, both in pleasure and in shock. She'd never seen a man look at her that way before; like she was the dearest, most precious treasure the world had to offer. And she realized then that while Inuyasha may never confess his love to her the way Lancelot had to Guenevere, he still, in his own way, was the most romantic man she had ever met, because he was so honest and innocent with his feelings.

She smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her arm and, jolting slightly, Kagome looked up to see her vision fill with amber. His face was once more a mask of stern determination, but, for just an instant, she saw his eyes flicker as he offered her his arm to lead her to dinner, and in that moment Kagome felt they had, at long last, reached an understanding about themselves, their relationship, and their love.

Without hesitation Kagome gave him her hand, and he took it, placing it on the crook of his elbow as he began to walk, guiding her out of his throne room and towards the noisy dining hall where all the courtiers were currently debriefing about the events of the day, namely the trial. His steps were confident and sure, just like a King, and Kagome found herself straining slightly to keep pace, but she didn't care. She never wanted to slow him down or force him to change who he was…but she also never wanted to be further from his side than she was at that very moment. And if that meant she had to run a little from time to time to keep up, then so be it.


	33. Rescue from Purgatory

**Author's Notes:** Hello, everyone! So I suppose by now it's becoming apparent that I'm updating more on a once a month schedule than once a week, like I used to. I apologize for that…life is just crazy, as is the case with all authors these days. College is just time-consuming, and no, contrary to popular belief, being a music major is NOT easy. Frankly, it is agreed that it's one of the hardest majors there is, what with the language requirements, voice lessons, choirs, aural skills and music theory classes, keyboarding classes, and the list goes on. Next term I'll be forced to take upwards of 18 credits, and third term I'll be up to the maximum 21! Eeep! But there's no way to avoid it, I'm afraid. I'm just grateful I love music as much as I do.

Anyway…

I'm still enjoying writing this story more than anything, and as such I always make time for it at the end of each day, but the time is more along the lines of fifteen minutes each, rather than the usual hour or two I would spend in one sitting. This provides two challenges for me: one, frustration that I'm always being stopped just as I get into a rhythm, and two, the fact that because I'm constantly starting and stopping there's the risk that the story could lose it's sense of linear direction, or "flow". I'm trying to keep these chapters from becoming choppy, and that requires more editing, and thus, more time. So that's my process these days. I'm just trying to give you all explanations.

The story is, as I've said before, really starting to wind down, and there aren't too many more chapters to go, but I'm still excited to keep writing as I am. In the next few chapters I'll announce all of my future projects, but for now, lets all just bask in the glow of this story while it's still around, shall we? Thanks so much for all of your support! Blessings, and enjoy!

* * *

**POETRY WRITTEN FOR "THE KING'S MISTRESS"!**

_An Unbreakable bond_  
by: Yami Yasha 4ever

Who is in the most trouble  
You or me?  
I don't care about myself  
Just as long as you're safe  
I will be the shield against the bitter arrows of hate  
I will not hesitate getting hurt  
If it meant your safety  
Sister dear  
Does this prove my love and loyalty?

Treason and gossip won't stop me  
They are but small dents and scratches on my shield  
No matter the risk  
I will ride on a beautiful steed  
And be your knight in shining armor  
Everyone knows we're sisters  
And everyone knows my love for you is serene

But they still try  
To break an unbreakable bond  
Between you and I  
A bond not even death can defy

Please forgive me for anything I did wrong  
I just wish to protect you  
Sister dear

* * *

**FANART! FANART! FANART!**

More fanart, this time by new artists. The first is a depiction of Kikyou and Kagome in the Tower, and the second is a lovely drawing of Inuyasha and Kagome dancing. Beautiful work, everyone, and please, by all means, continue to send me your stuff so I can see it. I love the fact that this has inspired all of you so much!

_Artist: so-jealous_

http/ www.deviantart. com/ deviation /23092023/

_Artist: CissboX_

- http/ www.deviantart. com/ deviation / 24106098/

* * *

**F.A.Q.**

Several of you have commented on the religious tone of this story, and I just wanted to remind all of you that the purpose of this is to be as historically accurate as possible. In this era, people were driven more by their religious beliefs than by anything else. True, they behaved almost more scandalously than we do today in terms of extramarital affairs, illegitimate children, whorehouses, etc, but they were still, believe it or not, very driven by their faith. And, in this era (and this is all only just as Henry VIII is causing all of his uprisings, which wouldn't effect everyone else for a while yet), all Christian countries were predominately Catholic. They were only beginning to react to the preaching of Martin Luther, and the Church of England was anything but established at this point in this particular story.

I just wanted to point out that I'm not trying to shove religion on anyone, or convert all of you to something you're not (I'm a believer that religion is private, myself)…in this instance I'm just going for historical accuracy. Women in this time carried rosaries belted at their waists, had private places of prayer in their chambers, and many people had private priests, or confessors, for themselves as well who acted as advisors. So that was just to answer several of your observations. No, you're not hallucinating, and yes, they do sometimes seem to have religion everywhere in this story. Frankly, if the truth be told, I've toned it down quite a bit because I would find it stifling if I was too accurate. lol

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Thirty-Two: Rescue from Purgatory

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_Time seemed to have no power any more over our lives. Hours felt like years, and days felt no longer than a mere second. Each morning I'd wake up and allow Yuka to bring me breakfast as I sat on the sill of my window and watched the rest of the court march off to the courthouse, feeling a yearning in my heart as I heard the trumpets announcing that the trial had begun a new day, my fear only alleviating somewhat when the drums would then boom at the end of the day to announce there was, as of yet, no verdict, and that Kikyou was safe for a little while longer._

_It was torturous to pace the halls of the castle day in and day out, the words of the courtiers from the banquet the night before as they "debriefed" still ringing all too clearly in my mind. I could think of nothing else to distract me for long. I was tired of Shippou's games…it seemed I'd read all the books before…it was too stormy to ride my horse for more than a few hours…_

_Frankly, the only comfort offered to me was Inuyasha. But even in that I wasn't always granted total peace, for there were many moments when he would look at me, or I would look at him, and we would wonder how wrong it was that we should have each other, and take comfort in that, and yet Kikyou had no one. He was guilty as her lawful husband, and I was guilty as her loyal sister. And no matter how one looked at it, we were both in the wrong when we wanted to be._

_As I suspected, witnesses materialized out of nowhere, offering themselves in droves to testify at the trial, some on Kikyou's side, others against her (for no one was on Naraku's side), but all of them spouting some nonsense or other since, after all, no one had actually seen Kikyou do the deed. And, of course, there was no debate over whether or not it had happened since Kikyou's confession and the baby in her belly made such a debate rather pointless, so instead the debate was over whether or not Kikyou had been so deliberate in her actions that she should be punished by death. But thanks to the witnesses, what should have been a speedy trial easily stretched into a week, moving through the weekend (pausing on Sunday) and into the following week. _

_With each day my nerves were rubbed raw so that I feared they would never fully heal again, but still I was able to contain my anxiety, to a point, knowing that no matter what rumors would circulate I could always rely on Sango and Miroku to report truthfully. And for the first several days nothing was reported that gave me cause to worry, though I was still grateful when Yuka decided to stay with me throughout the day as a companion when Inuyasha and I were ready to strangle one another because we disagreed on how to prepare our breakfast toast._

_But then, at the end of the seventh official day of the trial, I heard something that caused my blood to run cold. Someone had given the judges cause to believe Kikyou's character was not so pure as she had been trying to convince them since the beginning by bringing up her sins from the past…her affair with Onigumo…the one thing that could possibly ruin her life. And suddenly I saw that it would be impossible to stay away; that I would have to don my armor and ride into battle yet again, though I hoped it was for the last time since my heart was growing so weary of it all. _

_A part of me wanted to ignore the truth before me, that I was the only one who could offer insight into Kikyou's true character (or, at least, the only one with the courage to do so), but then my conscience would remind me that I would never live with myself if I was the reason for Kikyou's downfall and subsequent execution. And so, on the morning of the eighth day of the trial, I woke early enough that I wouldn't alert Inuyasha, called for Yuka, and prepared for the ultimate day of reckoning here on Earth…_

* * *

God did exist, Kikyou had decided. Unfortunately, while most people came to such a conclusion after a glorious revelation or piece of divine insight, she had been forced to her belief through hardship. After all, only God would see fit to punish her so for such a small crime, since she had to believe that everything with the trial wasn't only about Naraku, but also about what had come before…with Onigumo. That had become apparent ever since she'd heard the most recent testimony from a woman who claimed to have all the details about Kikyou's affair with Onigumo, reminding everyone that this was not the Queen's first transgression with this man.

And the "confessor" was none other than (and Kikyou still felt her blood boil at the thought) the noblewoman Kaguya.

Kikyou could still recall the feeling of complete and utter betrayal the moment she'd seen her old friend appear in the doorway, framed by the free air and sunshine outside the courthouse. Her boots had clicked sharply against the floor, like the drums that would march someone to the scaffold, and suddenly all the confidence Kikyou had felt in her heart that she might escape a death sentence had fled. For there was only one thing Kaguya, a woman who had lived in the country with her two young children for the past three years, would come back to say to the court…

And say it she did.

She told every last painful detail about her meetings with Kikyou including, most painful of all, the time when Kikyou had allowed herself to be persuaded to leave the man she loved alone in his trial. In that moment, as she stood at her own trial, she had been unable to avoid turning and looking at Naraku, swearing, for just a second, to see a flicker of a familiar roguish smile, the stranger's eyes darkening with love and pain that mirrored her own.

"Onigumo…" She whispered his name, but blinked as she recalled the way those familiar emotions had instantly faded as Naraku took charge once more, reminding her that Onigumo had given up his very soul for the purpose of surviving and perhaps one day taking his revenge…a revenge he was now successfully implementing.

The man she loved so dearly, so desperately, would never have given himself over to such a dark fate for the purpose of hurting her. He had disappeared thanks to years in the Tower, and now she just had to remind herself that Onigumo was gone, and that she could not afford to again fall into the trap of believing he was still somewhere within Naraku's cruel heart.

Yet…

Kikyou sighed. She couldn't ignore the reality that she had played an intimate role in creating the monster that now spelled her own downfall. _She_ had abandoned Onigumo after promising to faithfully be at his side. _She_ had denied ever knowing him. _She_ had pursued another, breaking his heart and sending him over the edge of reason, convincing him he had nothing left to lose by giving himself over to complete darkness.

No, she decided, if it was God's will that she now be punished for the crime of abandoning her lover, she would accept it with grace and honor. There was nothing else to do, even though she was not entirely without support or hope.

Kikyou knew that, if given the chance, Kagome would save her. She had already watched her mother, the noble Marquess, speak on her behalf at the trial, along with her younger brother Souta, who had bravely suffered through the cruel interrogation of Kagura after he had insisted his older sister was a good person at heart. And, on some level, because of such a show of loyalty, Kikyou couldn't help but feel guilty for resigning herself to her fate without much of a fight.

Still, she firmly believed it would be better for Kagome and the rest of her family in the long run if she didn't drag their names through the mud with hers. She'd already done that enough already. This battle had now become something between her and the demons she had created with the man she loved.

A knock at her cell door brought the young Queen out of her thoughts, and Kikyou rose to her feet to greet the guard, who still managed to give her a bow of respect and a look of apology as though he felt guilty for putting her in such a situation at all. He had a kind, gruff old face, and was clearly a man of tradition and propriety, and to him persecuting a Queen in such a manner was not proper or right.

As a reward, Kikyou gave the man a kind smile and a stunning, flirtatious turn of her head…a gesture that had captivated men around her for years…and he returned her smile before motioning for her to follow him out the door.

Carrying her head high, Kikyou tossed her long raven hair freely over her shoulder so that it fell down her back, supporting her ever-growing belly with her left hand as she used her right for guidance down the twisted stairwell, feeling weak and sickly and tired, though she refused to allow anyone else to see it. She felt a slight movement in her belly, and warmth flooded her body in spite of her current situation. This child was part of the reason for her predicament, and yet she could not hate it. All she could do was feel a great swelling of pity that it would be born into a world where others would scorn it for being born a bastard child in an unholy union with sinful parents.

Mankind could be so cruel.

And the worst part was, Kikyou knew that if she were sentenced to death, she would be allowed to carry the child to term only to have it taken from her before her execution, and thus she could not protect it from the cruel words and spiteful remarks of the court, as a mother should.

Her only hope was that Kagome would take care of the child, for she knew her beloved sister would never abandon a helpless infant, and that she, at least, would hold no grudge against a bastard child. Her unconditional love of a hanyou was proof enough of that.

Kikyou grunted at the thought, wondering if her sister and her husband had grown any closer over the past few weeks, a part of her feeling a stab of jealousy at the thought, while the other more logical part of her knew she could not blame them for feeling the way they did. Frankly, the fact that they'd managed to stay apart for so long was a miracle in and of itself, and she would just have to be grateful for the fact that they cared enough for her well-being to make such a sacrifice at all.

At the bottom of the great spiraling staircase, Kikyou was halted by her guard, and she dutifully waited in silence for the rest of the soldiers to arrive and escort her to the courthouse, trying her best to keep her head high and her face blank. She would be damned if she allowed even a small hint of her fear and trepidation to show through her carefully constructed mask. Such a thing was a sign of weakness, and Kikyou Higurashi was not weak. Not any more. Naraku had done his work well, and she would never again trust another man for the rest of her life…no matter how long (or short) that may be.

The sound of clattering shields reached her ears, and the proud Queen allowed her eyes to flicker in the direction of the nearby door to the outside world, which opened to allow in the cloudy morning air. She took in a deep breath, savoring the taste of freedom, and once more felt her racing heart calm.

But her peace was soon shattered as she saw a new cavalry appear from the opposite stairwell, escorting a man with pale skin and deep, cruel eyes, his long dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck before falling down his back, the usual cruel and seductive smirk in place, giving him a malicious appearance. His broad shoulders were as taught and confident as usual, his chorded biceps hardly masked by his thin white shirt, which was tucked loosely into the waistband of his black pants, and as he saw Kikyou before him his smirk widened just a fraction.

She was still just as beautiful, even in her simple red gown, without her jewels or crown, as she ever was, her dark hair still brushed to a sheen, though now it was pulled back with a simple white ribbon rather than being done up in her usual fancy styles. She regarded him with thinly veiled contempt intermixed with pity and, he also knew, love, which still remained despite all that he had done to her.

At the sight of such an emotion, Naraku felt a familiar twinge of pain as Onigumo's heart knocked against his, begging to be released, to comfort his former lover in her time of need, and while Naraku felt nothing but disgust for a man who so easily forgave the betrayal of a woman, he still decided to use such a circumstance to his advantage, allowing the old rogue to surface for a fraction of a second as his eyes clouded over with pain and longing, his smirk curving upward into a genuine smile of tenderness.

Kikyou felt her body jolt as she saw a familiar look cross Naraku's face, his expression now belonging to that of another man from her past, and her heart constricted in her chest even as her mind warned her against falling into such a trap again. It was how she had fallen before. She could not fall again.

And yet, in that moment, he looked so real…so alive…as though he had never left her, despite the fact that he now wore a face that was very different than the one he'd had before…

* * *

_"No!" Kikyou laughed, pushing him away for at least the fifth time that evening. She felt his arm leave her waist as he regained his balance, only to return with an even firmer grip, and she shivered at the seductive warmth of his presence._

_He leaned in yet again for that kiss which she had, thus far, denied him, and she put her hands on his chest in a weak attempt to push him off, though a part of her heart couldn't deny that after nearly two months this was what she wanted at last. _

"_You would undo me, my lord," she hissed playfully, a giggle escaping her lips as she felt the effects of the wine she'd drunk earlier that evening take an even firmer grip on her senses. _

_Onigumo laughed at that, his roguish smile melting her heart. "Nay, my lady, I would do much more than that." He pulled her close, her body pressed tightly against his, as his voice seemed to drop an octave, his tone laced with meaning and desire. "I would own your heart as my own, and keep it with me always, so that you would never look at another man again."_

_She tilted her head and exposed her elegant neck to his hot breath in a flirtatious gesture as she giggled again. "I should think it would be difficult to never look at another man again, my lord. After all, I should like to see my little brother and my grandfather on occasion."_

_His eyes turned serious. "You know what I mean, Kikyou." He stopped moving about entirely, holding her steady like an anchor held a ship, and she instantly sobered, feeling her heart flutter. "You know how I feel about you."_

"_And I you," she replied earnestly. "But…" She thought back on all the lessons in propriety her mother had taught her from a very young age; about how to eat dinner at a party, how to speak to different people, how to curtsy, how to address a King, and, most importantly, how to treat men…and which men to avoid. Onigumo was, unfortunately, precisely the kind of man the Marquess had always told her to avoid. "You have felt this way about many women, I suspect," she finally stated, as her last effort to be proper and push him away._

_She saw a look of pain flash across his face momentarily before he once more acquired a determined expression. "I have…known many women, it is true," he said, clearly choosing his words carefully. "But I have never, ever felt this way about any of them. Only you, Kikyou, have made me wish to give up my old life. Have I not proven myself faithful?"_

_Looking away, she knew he could probably feel the way her hands on his chest grew weaker in their protest, his words slowly winning her over to his seductions. "And what would you do once you owned my heart, as you say? Would you lose interest?" It was her deepest fear, and one she hadn't meant to voice to anyone, yet there it was, out in the open for him to do with as he saw fit._

_Onigumo's face softened, his roguish smile turning genuine for an instant as his eyes filled with an emotion every girl dreamed of seeing, and he ran a hand over Kikyou's cheek gently, delicately, bringing his face down to hover just a few inches away from hers, his breath tickling her nose as he spoke. "I could never lose interest in you, my lady."_

_She eyed him warily. "How can you be so sure of that?"_

_He laughed, his normal façade once more falling into place. "Because you fascinate me and entice me all at once."_

_It wasn't exactly romantic in the strict definition, but Kikyou still felt like his brief moment of sincerity had served him well, because she could feel her heart slowly give in, her protective walls collapsing completely as a smile graced her stunningly beautiful face. _

"_And you puzzle me, my lord," she replied at last. "So I suppose we make quite a pair."_

"_Indeed." He moved down to kiss her, and this time Kikyou didn't pull back, feeling as his experienced lips lightly brushed her own, and a shiver ran down her spine as she completely forgot about the shocked faces around her, the women shaking their heads as they watched yet another young woman lose her innocence to a rogue._

_But Kikyou didn't care, and as she felt Onigumo pull away from their first very chaste kiss she couldn't help but grin like a fool, feeling content in a way she'd never before thought possible. He'd never seemed so handsome before…_

_Onigumo chuckled and tightened his hold about her waist, leading her over to a more secluded corner of the room as he once more lowered his head, this time for the purpose of whispering in her ear. "Will you be mine, Kikyou? Will you be mine forever?"_

_She shuddered at the possessive demand, her heart crying out in joy, but she couldn't find the words to respond, instead simply looking up at him with all of her innocent devotion apparent for him to see. And that was apparently answer enough for him, because he lowered his head to kiss her again, and this time he was not so gentle, wrapping both his arms around her and holding her close, bending her backwards slightly in his insistence, his actions leaving Kikyou stunned and on fire all at once…_

* * *

"Guards, forward!" An aged soldier bellowed in a deep voice, and Kikyou was roughly jerked from her memories to find herself once more looking at an evil smirk.

Damn him! She cursed. Damn him to Hell and back! Why could he do that to her? Why was she still such a fool?

Quickly masking her surprise with a deadly glare that could rival Inuyasha's older brother, Kikyou turned away, wishing the trial would end if simply so that she wouldn't be faced with him any more. She wanted to forget about Naraku and instead remember Onigumo as he had been without feeling suspicious of a hidden motive.

The guards around her began to walk, and she eagerly went with them as they surrounded her in a square formation, separating her from Naraku, her head once more lifted proudly in the air, her back stiff with years of Higurashi pride, which her mother and father had instilled in her since the day she was born. She was a Queen, she reminded herself, and even though that had not protected her from the scrutiny of the courts and the cruelty of men, she would still face her judgment bravely, so that no one could say Kikyou Higurashi was without courage or honor. And she would deny Naraku that one last piece of his revenge in that she would never let him see how much he had truly ruined her life.

That was one promise she intended to keep, both to herself and to the memory of the man she had loved in a time that seemed so long ago and like it was yesterday all at once. For him, she vowed, she would not allow Naraku to defeat her spirit, for while Onigumo's spirit had been broken in the Tower, hers was still very much intact. So now she had to fight for the both of them.

* * *

Kagome sat perfectly still before her mirror, watching with a feeling of immense detachment as Yuka ran the brushes through her long ebony hair. Her eyes were blank, numb with shock, and her face was a neatly woven mask that deceived everyone into believing she was taking the news rather well. But inwardly, her heart was screaming in pain and fear.

Kaguya.

The woman Kikyou had trusted; the woman who had first persuaded her to abandon Onigumo to his fate in the Tower.

Kagome had been seeking to blame someone for so long that now it seemed almost too convenient that fate would drop such a woman into her lap, and yet she had come back to court to tell her side of the story, and now Kagome found that she had her person to hate, the emotion swirling around her kind heart and gentle spirit like acid would swirl around a beautiful and glistening pearl.

She could still see the look on Bankotsu's face as he had come to her the night before after the trial, breaking all lawful rules to tell her the terrible news before she could hear it from anyone else. He had been so reluctant to say how the other council members had taken Kaguya's testimony, but Kagome could see in his eyes, even before he spoke the truth, that the tides of favor had shifted away from Kikyou, and now her sister was in grave danger.

"My lady, are you sure this is wise?" Yuka asked, halting her ministrations on Kagome's hair, to which the other woman simply nodded her head slightly.

"I have to, Yuka."

"But didn't you promise Kikyou you would stay away?"

"I have stayed away as long as I could. And I won't do anything that could put me in danger. But I still have to try and help, or I would never be able to live with myself."

Kagome watched the mirror and saw her friend's reflection sigh in reluctant defeat before she placed a supportive smile on her face once more. "Very well, Kagome. Then what shall I do with your hair this morning?"

Glancing over at the clock and seeing it was still rather early, the mists of morning swirling around the window, blocking the view of the rain though she could still hear it hitting the trees outside, Kagome came to a decision. "We have plenty of time, Yuka. I want you to give me the most intricate design you can."

"And what will you wear?"

Glancing down at her silken blue robe, Kagome looked over towards her closet. "I'll wear Bankotsu's dress, and…" She swallowed. "I will also wear the crown Kikyou gave me."

For a moment Yuka said nothing, staring straight ahead, and Kagome wasn't sure if her friend was trying to visualize how she was going to do Kagome's hair, or if she was pondering something much deeper. Still, in the end the young maid simply nodded and moved away. "Very well, my lady, lets get you dressed first, and then I'll do your hair and makeup. And when I'm done," she smiled with all the love a friend could have, "You shall look like a Queen."

As usual, Yuka was true to her word.

After three torturous hours, Kagome found herself standing before a full-length mirror, hardly recognizing herself. Her slim waist looked waspish with the corset she was forced to wear with the gown, but her chest was even more generous, giving her an unavoidable hourglass figure, and as usual the blues and whites of the silks and velvets were cut in all the right places to give her an elegant, regal appearance. Her hair was pulled back and pinned atop her head so that it rested in the center of her crown, ebony curls spilling over and down her graceful neck and towards her waist, and the diamond and sapphire studded crown itself caused her skin to practically glow. Hoping Kikyou wouldn't mind, Yuka had also borrowed a generous diamond necklace from the Queen's chambers that Kagome now wore around her neck, and the look was finished with sapphire pins that had been placed strategically throughout Kagome's many curls.

She was absolutely stunning.

"Yuka, I…" Kagome turned away from her reflection to look at her dear friend, who never failed her. "I don't know what to say."

The young brunette smiled, looking even more the servant in her simple gray gown compared to Kagome's finery. "You needn't say anything. I would do anything for you, Kagome, you know that."

Her heart swelled with gratitude, and Kagome smiled as she moved forward and embraced her friend. "I shall never forget this for as long as I live. You have been by my side every moment of every day without fail, and have often proven to be my sanity in a tumultuous world."

Yuka just smiled and returned the embrace, her voice soft and warm as she spoke. "There have been more people on your side than you realize, my lady. Never forget that." She pulled away to look directly into Kagome's eyes. "You are adored by peasants and Kings, simpletons and scholars. That's something to be proud of. So remember that today when you walk into that hall and feel the eyes of the court upon you." Her smile widened. "You are the beloved of two Kings, and the daughter of the Marquess Higurashi. So make sure you show that to the rest of the world."

"Yuka…" Kagome didn't know what to say. She had never valued her friend more. "Thank you."

"Of course!" The young woman's face brightened once more, her moment of reflection over. "Now then…what would you like me to have prepared for you in the kitchens?"

"Actually, I don't know if I should have anything ordered. I don't want to draw too much attention to what I'm doing this morning."

"But you have to eat something!" The young maid exclaimed in frustration. "Kagome, you can't possibly hope to stand up to the entire court on an empty stomach. You'll faint dead away before the first few words leave your mouth." She put a finger under her chin. "But I do see your point. I wonder how we can make this work…"

As though answering their silent question, Kagome heard a knock at her door, and when Yuka opened it Gideon stood before her dressed in his best clothes, ready for another day at court. But when he saw Kagome his jaw practically unhinged, and it was all the poor man could do to remember his place and fumble forward into a clumsy bow.

"M-my lady!" He exclaimed.

Kagome chuckled, though it was hollow as her mind was preoccupied. Did she really look that different dressed as she was? The diamonds around her neck caught the light outside her window, and the sapphires in her hair seemed to blaze with their own mystic blue fire, and as she saw her reflection again she knew that she did indeed look very different.

"Come in, Gideon," she finally stated calmly, practicing her speech, which she knew had to be very easy and collected when she spoke before the court later that day. If she appeared at all nervous no one would pay any attention to her. That was partly why she'd insisted Yuka dress her that way…it was her mask of nobility. Inwardly she was not so elegant or graceful, but she could always pretend.

"Yes, come in already," Yuka echoed her friend as she yanked on the man's arm, pulling him into the room before shutting the door quickly behind him. "Are you trying to draw attention to my lady with that stare of yours?"

He blushed. "Forgive me…I was just…that is…I had not expected to find…"

"It's alright," Kagome waved his comments aside with her hand. "Was there something you needed?"

"I was wondering if Yuka was ready to have our morning meal together."

"Of course; she's free to go if she wishes."

The maid shot Kagome a comically fierce look. "I'm not leaving you, my lady. Not today. Besides, we still need to get you fed somehow…" Her lips turned upward into a grin. "That's it! Gideon, my lady Kagome wishes to have her breakfast in her chambers this morning, and I was wondering if you could fetch her some bread and cheese?"

"What…?" The poor man looked utterly lost. Kagome giggled at the sight, but chose not to say anything. Yuka seemed to have things under control.

"Just go and ask for some bread and cheese for Lady Kagome, and if anyone asks why, just say that she is not feeling well this morning. They will certainly understand given the current situation."

"You want me to fetch her breakfast?" He blushed. "As though I was her chambermaid?"

Kagome could see such a thought was a blow to his pride, and was about to say something, but Yuka would have none of it. "That's precisely what I'm asking of you! Did you not offer to serve Kagome upon our return to court? Well now I'm asking you to serve her!"

"Bu…but…" Gideon sputtered before finally seeming to collect himself, standing up straight and tall and puffing out his chest, the black cloak billowing out over his shoulders. "Madam, I am the Lady Kagome's appointed adviser, not her maid, and as such I won't be treated as the latter."

"What you are is an egotistical messenger who has allowed his mind to run away with him after being asked for his opinion once or twice," Yuka shot back, her tongue just as quick. "Now get over your bloated ego and fetch my lady her breakfast!"

"I don't see why you can't go," he protested.

"I have to change into something more appropriate, since I will be with my lady, and as such I don't have time to fetch her meal. Now go!"

Gideon sputtered a few more times, but in the end seemed to realize it was a losing battle, because he finally lowered his head and walked back out the door after Yuka made him promise not to tell a soul that Kagome was planning on going out that day to court.

When the door finally shut Kagome felt her barely restrained laughter break free, and she had to sit back down in one of her plush chairs for support. "You could have been a little kinder to him, Yuka," she finally commented. "He is only a man after all…you can't expect him to do everything."

"I wasn't asking him to do anything difficult," the maid protested. "But by his reaction you would have thought I instructed him to dress in one of my gowns and then fetch your breakfast!"

Kagome giggled. "Well, to him, and to most men, you may as well have phrased it that way."

"Hn…ridiculous…" Yuka continued to mutter about men and their strange obsessions as she moved around to sit on one of the small couches, and all Kagome could do was smile, grateful for the simplicity of her friend's new love, since so many things in her life were no longer so simple and innocent. She wondered what life would have been like had fate permitted her to fall in love with Inuyasha before he had been engaged to her sister, her heart imagining that it would have been simple, with the ritualistic courtship, flowers, outings in carriages, and eventual proposal, and as she imagined it, a smile broke out across her face.

But the image was gone as soon as it had come, another image, this time of Inuyasha's arrogant smirk, flaring up and shattering her perfect fantasy. Her smile turned to a grimace as Kagome realized that rather than uneventful outings with sweet conversations that ended in a kiss, their courtship would have entailed arguments, with her probably hitting Inuyasha over the head with any flowers he'd try to give her after he shot one of his careless insults in her direction.

Hn…engaged or not, Kagome had a feeling courtship with Inuyasha would never be easy or normal.

Her quiet musings were cut short when there was yet another knock at her door, and this time Kagome couldn't hide her surprise as she saw Yuka blink and sputter, rising to her feet, muttering something about how Gideon must have wings on his feet to move so quickly.

But it wasn't Gideon at the door. It was someone much more important.

All Kagome heard was a shocked Yuka exclaiming "Your Majesty!" before she promptly slammed the door, Inuyasha's stunned face never once revealed.

Blinking in surprise, Kagome looked at Yuka and took a step back. "Yuka…was that…"

The poor young maid turned around and rested her back against the door, her hand still around the golden knob, and put her other hand over her mouth in shock. "I…I just slammed the door on the King. I…I'm going to be hung. My life is over." Her voice was deadpan, as though she were discussing the weather, and Kagome wasn't sure whether it would be appropriate to laugh or shrink back in fear.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to wonder, because a moment later Inuyasha began pounding on her door, sounding very frustrated. And after all, why shouldn't he be? He'd come to visit Kagome like had had been doing for the past week, and all he'd received in return was her ungrateful and stupid maid nearly breaking his nose in her haste to shut…nay, slam…the door.

"Kagome, open the door! I know you're in there!" He bellowed, trying not to draw too much attention to himself, though most of the court was already down eating breakfast.

He was greeted by silence at first, and then, finally, the door cracked open slightly to reveal part of Yuka's face, her skin pale and her eyes wide as she clearly struggled with her duty to guard the door and the urge to fall to the floor in respect, as was customary for servants in the presence of a King.

"Yuka…" His voice was low and full of meaning.

She just blinked innocently back at him. "Y-Your Majesty," she stammered. "Was there something you needed?"

He growled, not in the mood for such ridiculous games. She knew damn well why he was there! Still, slicing Kagome's chief handmaiden would put him on the bad side of his fiery woman for too long, so in the end he decided to curb his temper and play along. "I wish to speak with Kagome."

"Kagome?" Yuka looked over her shoulder briefly. "Um…she's not here now, Your Majesty. Perhaps she's gone to breakfast?"

"I was already down there, Yuka. Do you think I'd have come looking for her if I'd already seen her?" Did this woman think he was an idiot?

"Then perhaps she's gone riding," the maid replied, again looking over her shoulder and merely confirming in the hanyou's mind the fact that Kagome was definitely beyond the door. After all, Yuka didn't normally guard the chambers like a mother wolf guarding her den of pups.

The only question was why did Kagome not want him to come in?

Before he could say anything else, though, fate intervened and provided some relief in the form of Gideon, who chose that moment to return from the kitchens balancing a tray with a plate of bread and cheese and a goblet of grape wine. At first he didn't even notice Inuyasha, much to the King's annoyance, instead walking straight up to the door. "Yuka, I have her breakfast, but I swear on my family's honor I shall never be shamed like that again. I'll have to endure the mockery of the kitchen hands for weeks thanks to you. Now open the door before anyone else sees me and so I can take Lady Ka…"

He trailed off as Yuka's eyes went wide and she hissed in warning, and suddenly Gideon seemed to realize the rather imposing presence beside him, complete with rather obviously silver hair and amber eyes narrowed into a frightful glare.

"Your Majesty!" He started bending over, clearly not accustomed to carrying a tray with wine, but Inuyasha stopped him short, not in the mood to acquire a grape stain on his red silk shirt.

"Watch it, you fool!" He snapped, putting up his hand, and Gideon instantly snapped back up, the goblet of wine teetering momentarily before finally going still once more on the tray. Sighing, Inuyasha looked at Gideon steadily. "You are bringing breakfast for Lady Kagome?"

"I…" He darted his eyes towards Yuka in question before looking back at the King. "No, Your Majesty."

"Indeed. Then who, pray tell, is that food for?"

"Um…Yuka, Your Majesty."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and watched in pleasure as Kagome's newly appointed adviser shuddered slightly. Good. At least he still seemed to carry some semblance of authority. "And they allowed you to take such an expensive gold goblet for a servant's use only?"

Gideon grimaced as he realized how unlikely that story was. "Um…actually, Your Majesty, I…"

"What he means, Your Majesty," Yuka intervened, "Is that I asked him to bring me Kagome's breakfast for when she returned. I suppose he just got a little confused." She shot Gideon a meaningful look, daring him to say otherwise, and Inuyasha felt a twinge of amusement as he realized the maid had adopted several of Kagome's more commanding characteristics…though, he thought with a trace of affection, no woman was as commanding and fiery as his Kagome.

Or as stubborn, he added ruefully.

Sighing again, he crossed his arms and prayed for patience, which he never had very much of. "Yuka, I know she's in there."

"You…do?"

"Yes; these ears and nose aren't just for show. I could hear her voice before you opened the door, and I can smell her now as though she were standing in your place. So just let me in."

"I…can't, Your Majesty."

"Can't?" His patience waned again as he narrowed his eyes, watching the maid attempt to quell her fear as she studiously looked back. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that my lady gave strict instructions that she wasn't to be bothered today."

"That's never stopped you from letting me in before. You know I am not just any common visitor."

"But Your Majesty, this time…well…this time it was you specifically that she wanted to be kept out."

His ears flicked in the direction of a very audible hiss coming from inside the room, and he had a feeling he knew exactly who it was. Clearly Kagome hadn't wanted him to hear that little piece of information…and rightly so; because now he was definitely coming in.

"Step aside, Yuka," He commanded in a low and gruff voice.

"But…"

"I said move aside, or I swear I'll never forget the fact that you slammed the door in my face and didn't pay your proper respect." He didn't usually pull such an awful threat on people, but he was running out of options, and so he did his best to ignore the shocked and almost fearful look that Yuka had acquired on her face.

"There's no need to threaten my handmaidens, Inuyasha," He heard a familiar angelic voice reprimand from beyond the narrow scope of the partially open doorway. His spine tingled at the sound. "Let him in, Yuka."

And with those four words Kagome achieved what Inuyasha with all his threatening hadn't been able to do: she got Yuka to open the door and let him in.

Such loyalty, he absently marveled as he stepped into her familiar chambers. Her servants were willing to risk the wrath of a King so long as they did as she commanded. He wondered if there were any such people in his service who would make such sacrifices for him.

And then she was there, and he could hardly breathe.

She was stunning! He had never seen Kagome look so incredibly beautiful, with her now familiar blue and white satin and velvet gown, diamonds at her neck, sapphires in her hair, and the wealthy crown Kikyou had given her adorning her head. Her hair had clearly been patiently and tediously curled down to the last strand, and now fell over the top of the back of her crown and down her neck and back, accenting her well-formed face, her high cheekbones, her delicate nose, and her beautiful lips, which were currently pursed in a nervous frown.

Shifting her eyes slightly, she met his gaze, and as he felt the usual tremor run down and up his spine as he looked at her seductively innocent eyes, pooled in charcoal and burning with the fire of intelligence and love, Inuyasha knew the answer to his previous silent question.

Yes; he did have someone who was loyal only to him, who was willing to sacrifice all else for his happiness, and who cared for him as he was, as the awkward hanyou King.

Kagome.

She had given up her chance to be married to Kouga, ruler of the North, and had instead sentenced herself to a life of spinsterhood by swearing to always be at his side. And he had never loved her more.

It was such a pity, then, that his voice never could put such feelings to words.

"Why did you order your servants to keep me out?" He demanded harshly, raking his eyes over her body as though to cause her to burn in shame.

She just turned away awkwardly and picked up a piece of sliced yellow cheese, popping it into her mouth before reaching for another. "Are you hungry?"

He growled and stepped forward. "Out," he hissed at both Yuka and Gideon, but again to his frustration they both hesitated, looking to Kagome for the final command, which she gave in the form of a brief nod. Finally they were alone. "Explain, Kagome."

"If you haven't figured it out yet, Inuyasha, then you clearly aren't as smart as I thought you were," she threw back, clearly trying to keep her wits about her while also managing to throw a dulled dart in his direction. But she was distracted, and he could see it, and suddenly it all fit into place. The news Bankotsu had brought the night before…her melancholy mood all evening…her dress…her hair…the crown…the only reason she would not want him to see her that morning…

And with that he bellowed in rage and sprang forward, taking her arms roughly in his hands. "You are not to go! Don't you even think about it! I won't allow it!" He shook her firmly, hoping to erase all such radical thoughts from her mind. "You promised me, Kagome!"

That caused her own eyes to flare. "I promised no such thing!" She looked down at his fine dress, from his red silk shirt to his black pants to his cape to his formal crown, and it was her turn to frown. "And besides…do you expect me to believe that you are dressed that way so that you can walk about the halls and do nothing?"

That gave him pause.

And proved her point.

"How dare you tell me to stay when you plan to go!" She raged, pulling out of his loosened fingers. "She's my sister as much as she is your wife, and I have known her longer! If anyone owes her their support and loyalty, it is me!"

He narrowed his eyes. "It's too dangerous for you."

"It is not!" She pulled back even further, completely out of reach of his arms, before jabbing her finger in his direction. "Stop trying to protect me! Because you're not! You're simply keeping me separated from the sister I have loved and cherished since the day I was born!"

"Kagome…"

"I won't abandon her!"

"And you think I would?" He snapped back. "She's my wife, damn it! I won't leave her to die if I can help it! Today the court will hear anyone else who wishes to speak before passing judgment, so now I can speak not as their King, but as Kikyou's husband."

"And I shall speak as her sister!" Kagome shot back. "You won't change my mind!"

"I'm going so you don't have to go, don't you understand?" He sounded almost desperate. "I'm trying to protect you, Kagome!"

"So you're not going for Kikyou's benefit at all?" She shot back, her voice bitter.

He guffawed briefly before throwing his arms up in the air in a gesture of defeat. "What do you want from me, Kagome? I don't know any more! On the one hand, you get jealous when I'm with her, and when I express concern, but on the other you get upset when you think I don't care for her!"

"She deserves more than you simply going because of me," Kagome retorted, though she felt slightly unsettled by her response. What did she mean, anyway?

"Of course I want to protect her too, Kagome…but so long as I go at all, isn't that all that matters?"

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome looked at him. "You don't care for her at all?" It was a double-edged question, and they both knew it. On the one hand Kagome hoped for Kikyou's sake that Inuyasha did care for her on some level, but on the other she hoped with all her heart that he would say no and give her own heart some level of peace.

It was the very reason she had been avoiding such a question at all.

But now it was out, and the flustered hanyou had no choice but to answer it.

"I…" He swallowed. Did he care for Kikyou? All he had to do was think about the woman she had been before they had been married, with her kind words and her delicate smile, and he could still feel the fluttering of his heart. But was that love? No. It was awe. Awe of her beauty, her intelligence…awe of her. That someone such as her would show any interest in him.

But how could he put that into words?

"I don't care for her as I should," he finally admitted. "Not like I once did."

"Inuyasha…"

"What do you want me to say, Kagome? No, I don't want to see her killed for this, and I certainly don't want her to suffer, but…" he swallowed again and met her gaze. "I go today more for your sake than for hers. She created this problem, and now she has to own up to it; all I can do is try and keep her punishment minimal."

"How can you say that?" Kagome ground out. "She is as much a victim here as anyone else, save for Naraku himself!"

"She said yes to his advances!"

"Only because she still thinks about Onigumo!"

"So she is allowed to pine away for a lost love, but I still have to love her and no other? How is that fair, Kagome?"

Kagome scoffed. "Last time I checked, you don't love anyone else. So I don't see what your problem is."

"I don't…?" He trailed off, wondering if she could possibly be even remotely serious. She honestly couldn't see it in his eyes every time he looked at her? Every time he held her? Every time she walked into the room and his body relaxed?

Kagome instantly saw the change in his posture, from his wide eyes to his disbelieving stare, and lowered her eyes momentarily, having completely forgotten what they were even arguing about. What was she saying? Of course he loved someone else! She could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her!

But still…

Her mood was unpredictable and volatile, fluctuating with her struggles between worrying about Kikyou and feeling drawn to the man before her and, as usual, as a result Inuyasha was taking the brunt of her frustration. "She deserves our support, Inuyasha, as your wife and as my sister."

"And I'm going to try and help her today," he shot back, "But I want you to stay here."

"No."

"Kagome!'

"With you there I wouldn't be arrested anyway. The King and his mistress never get into trouble, only the Queen does."

Inuyasha winced, hating the way she referred to herself as though she were nothing more than a common whore. She was so much more than that! And yet, at times, he knew how futile their relationship was so long as he was married to Kikyou…and that made him feel guilty, for the sake of both his loves, past and present.

"Please stay here," he finally muttered, looking down with clenched fists. "Stay, if nothing else, for me…as I go today for your sake."

"You also go for Kikyou," Kagome insisted, ignoring the first part of his statement. "You have to, Inuyasha. She needs your support, not I."

"Yes you do."

"Not as much as she does, then."

"I won't let you get hurt."

"I know that; but I have to do this." Her eyes softened. "Please understand that."

Her soft, loving look melted his anger, and he stepped forward, pulling her possessively into his arms. "Damn it, Kagome," he whispered fervently, "Just let me protect you! I couldn't live if you weren't in my life!"

"And I couldn't live if Kikyou were to die," she replied, just as stubborn as ever. She pulled back and placed her hands on his chest. "I have to protect her, Inuyasha…one last time, I have to give her my strength. Please understand."

He looked away, his lips pursed in a frown, stewing over all the reasons why she shouldn't go, and why he wouldn't let her go, but all it took was one look into her eyes and his only reason for relenting became clear at last.

"Fine," he conceded with a sigh. "I won't force you to stay here." She beamed at him and turned away immediately, calling for Yuka to return so that they could prepare to depart. Inuyasha watched her steadily for several minutes in silence as she bustled about her room, her figure bending and curving elegantly, and his frown deepened as he swore to never let her out of his sight as she walked into the snake pit. "But it's only because I love you that I let you go," he added softly.

* * *

Kikyou felt her already raw nerves being rubbed just a little more as she took her familiar place in the magnificent hall, standing to the left of the long aisle, the large circle of elevated chairs before her, the floor polished marble, the walls covered in tapestries of justice, a large crucifix hanging behind the largest and most elegant mahogany chair. That was supposed to be Inuyasha's chair, but as he could not sit on the panel for the trial because of his relation to the accused, Sesshoumaru instead took his place, his own seat vacant just to the right.

They all sat and stared first at her and then at Naraku, leaving Kikyou to believe that they would see into her very soul with their eyes. After the day before, with Kaguya's testimony, none but Bankotsu held even the remotest glimmer of pity for her any longer, and she knew the Eastern King's pity stemmed more from his fondness for Kagome than any sort of feeling for her personally…

And for that Kikyou knew she was doomed. She accepted it, and so simply waited for judgment to be passed. Any more, death seemed like a welcome change from the cruel stares and the humiliation of hearing her life summed up so blatantly and openly for anyone to hear.

All her personal hopes, dreams, and feelings…all her shortcomings…all her mistakes and her triumphs…

They were all laid bare to be trampled upon by the likes of Kagura, who mocked Kikyou with a grin of superiority. The older Higurashi sister just glared back with her neck arched proudly.

She couldn't see behind her, and chose not to give in to the urge to turn around, but could tell that the courtroom was rapidly filling up by the noise of the conversations around her. It grew from a faint whisper to an irritable din as everyone shouted over everyone else so that they were heard. Absently, she wondered how Sesshoumaru must have been feeling with his sensitive ears, knowing his trademark scowl hid an even greater irritation that the rest of the courtiers would never have the intelligence to see for themselves.

The fools.

Interspersed among their conversations Kikyou could hear the usual whispers and feel her back burn with the stares of dozens of young men and women, knowing they were probably pointing to accent the fact that she was the fallen woman, condemned to such a horrible fate. Kikyou could already imagine every mother in the courtroom leaning over and telling her daughter "See? That is what will happen if you are disloyal to your future husband!"

Yes, Kikyou thought sadly, warn all your daughters. Use me as the sacrificial lamb and tell them that this shall be their fate if they are ever foolish enough to fall in love and hope that life can be simple…

Mercifully, the scrutiny was abruptly ended when Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, signaling for silence with a mere nod of his head, and Kikyou released the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding as she focused all her attention on Inuyasha's fierce older brother. Such a presence he had!

The mob of people instantly hushed, leaving the great hall feeling empty and desolate, the smallest of sounds suddenly crashing through Kikyou's ears like a piano thrown down a flight of stairs as she studiously ignored Naraku's stare from across the isle. She would not look at him again. She refused.

"We have heard testimony from all those believed to have relevant information pertaining to this case," Sesshoumaru stated in his low voice, which still seemed capable of carrying to the far corners of the earth. Bankotsu snorted at that from his seat, and Kikyou fought not to crack a smile, knowing most testimonies had been thrown out when it was proved that they were false, and paid for by enemies of the Higurashi family. "Now, as is custom, the court shall hear testimony from any who wish to speak on behalf of either of the accused. After this, the judges will retire to discuss and reach a verdict. Is this understood?"

There was a grumbling of 'yes' throughout the crowd, and Kikyou couldn't help but swallow, wondering, in spite of herself, if there would be any who would dare step forward and speak on her behalf after such a disastrous testimony the day before. They were all no doubt afraid to side with a condemned woman…and she couldn't in all fairness blame them. After all, she had abandoned her lover because he was a condemned man. How could she expect more from others than she expected of herself?

"So be it," Sesshoumaru nodded his head, taking a seat and speaking again. "He who wishes to speak, step forward."

This silence was even more deafening than the first, and Kikyou felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

No one would come. Her once knight in shining armor stood beside her, now possessed by darkness, and her only other supporter she had forbidden to come to the trial at all. It was how it must be.

Still…it would have been nice to not be so alone in such a chilling moment…

"I wish to speak!"

And then it was as though the veils of darkness parted to allow for a small beacon of light, and Kikyou, hardly daring to hope, turned in time to see two familiar and determined figures standing in the doorway, dressed like royalty, both with crowns atop their heads.

Kagome swallowed, feeling her old hesitation return as she saw the entire courtroom full of people turn as one and stare at both herself and Inuyasha. She felt the sudden urge to turn and run, and the only thing that calmed her nerves was the energy radiating off of the man beside her, his amber gaze hard and determined as he focused on the front of the hall, where the five seats were stationed, four full with the judges determining Kikyou's fate.

Even though she had been the one to speak, Kagome knew Inuyasha wished to be the first to actually testify before the court, partially to get it out of the way, and partly to put Kagome at ease, and so she waited for him to move since the aisle wasn't really wide enough for them to move abreast comfortably.

She studied him as he moved confidently forward, his head high and his back straight, every now and then glancing to his left or right and causing those in the shadow of his gaze to instantly fall into bows and curtsies of respect. His black cape swirled behind him as he walked, the red silk of his shirt glinting, reflecting the rubies hanging from his neck as well as the stones set in his golden crown. His silver hair easily blew out behind him on some invisible draft, and his hardened gaze dared anyone to object to his presence.

He was magnificent.

Kagome swallowed, wondering how she could possibly hope to emulate such a perfect display of poise and confidence.

And then Yuka was there, along with Miroku and Sango (who had insisted on remaining with her after they learned of what Kagome was planning to do), and Kagome realized she was anything but alone.

Nodding slightly to tell her loyal handmaiden that she was ready, the pair began to walk down the aisle, Yuka slightly behind and to her mistress' left, her head lowered in respect, dressed in her finest gown of blue and white velvet, honoring the Higurashi family that she served. Kagome forced her head to remain high, her eyes masked by a false confidence she knew she didn't possess, but that she had to show the world anyway if she had any hope of doing Kikyou some good.

Avoiding her eyes until the last moment, Kagome finally looked up and met Kikyou's gaze shyly, knowing she was breaking her promise to her sister with every step she took. And yet there was no anger in Kikyou's eyes…only a great swelling of love and gratitude, and Kagome realized that this is what she had needed…this is what they had both needed: to stand together against the world one last time.

Feeling slightly less hesitant, Kagome moved to stand at Kikyou's side, the pair of them stunning in their beauty. If nothing else, everyone in the hall at that moment couldn't help but feel awed by the strength of the two women before them.

Without pause or hesitation Inuyasha just walked forward and stepped up onto the small podium before the judges, placed strategically in the center of the half-circle marble floor so that all three monarchs could scrutinize the speaker to their heart's content.

"I would speak on behalf of my wife," Inuyasha announced clearly for all to hear, and Kagome could sense Kikyou's body relax slightly at the possessive tone of his voice. Yet in that moment there was no jealousy in her heart…that would come later. For now, all that mattered was saving her beloved sister.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, giving his permission.

"I am well aware of all that has been said in regards to the Queen throughout these proceedings," he began, his voice never wavering. Kagome had never loved him so much, and, she suspected with a slight twinge, neither had Kikyou. She wondered how much their relationship would change after this…

But shook her head and chose not to dwell on it. Instead she focused all her energy on every inflection of Inuyasha's voice, willing the rest of the crowd to hang on his every word as much as she did. And judging by the energy behind her, Kagome suspected that the entire court was doing just that.

"I am not here today to tell you that my wife is free of sin. Nor do I wish to convince you that she has never made a mistake, for to do so would be a lie. None of us here in this room are perfect. We all have something to atone for. We all have something we confess to our priest each Sunday. But in the end we are all also forgiven for what we do." Inuyasha's eyes hardened, and he took a moment to look behind him, as though to see each individual standing in that room, and even Kagome could feel the intensity of his gaze, her legs trembling. "I have forgiven my wife," He enunciated each word carefully, going silent momentarily before finally turning back around to face the three monarchs seated above him. "And in my eyes, and in the eyes of God, that's all that matters. I see no betrayal that cannot be forgiven, and no treason so great my life was in danger. The only thing that is perhaps wounded in all of this is my pride. But pride can heal itself faster than any wound of the flesh."

He paused for a long time, and Kagome thought perhaps he had finished speaking, before he finally made one last statement. "There are many in this room who have done what Kikyou Higurashi is accused of today who go unpunished. Yet she stands behind me and prepares to take her punishment as though she were the worst kind of criminal without protest or complaint. That's more than I can say for all those who hide in shame and never reveal their secrets, even to those they have pledged their lives to and to whom they have sworn eternal fidelity and devotion. Do not judge unfairly. Do not be hypocritical, because to me that is the worst kind of betrayal."

He turned and looked at Kikyou, and when their eyes met Kagome felt a small piece of her heart break as she realized they were sharing in memories she could never be a part of. Memories of a time before she had come to court, before they had been engaged…an innocent time when Kikyou had sought only for a way out of the life she had been forced into, and when Inuyasha had seen her as heaven on earth.

Finally he looked away and back at the judges, who were, by all rights, beneath him…under his command. Kagome wondered how difficult it was for Inuyasha's pride to be forced to beg for their mercy. "My wife is a good person. She is strong and intelligent, and would never do anything to hurt this country or this crown. So I ask you to judge her not by her past mistakes…which did occur before the wedding…but by the strength of her character now, as it stands in this moment." He glanced back at Kikyou and his eyes softened slightly. "Forgive her, as I have done."

A deafening silence followed, and Kagome found she had to look away, her confidence wavering slightly as she wondered what she was even doing in that courtroom. Inuyasha seemed to have everything under control, and she began to doubt his words from earlier that day. Apparently there had been no need to worry about his intentions where her sister was concerned; he obviously still cared about her. And from the way Kikyou was looking back, with gratitude and devotion, she could tell that after the trial, if she survived, Kikyou would follow Inuyasha to the ends of the earth.

The decision to leave Kouga suddenly darkened slightly, and Kagome began to doubt her ability to live alone and in the shadows for the rest of her life…even if she was near Inuyasha.

Would he forget her? Would he now allow himself to love his wife if she promised to be faithful?

Kagome felt her voice catch at the thought, a whimper threatening to break through her lips, though she fervently held it back.

She was stronger than this! And what was more, she was here today for Kikyou…nothing more. She would just have to worry about the rest of her life later, after she had spoken.

"You may step down," Sesshoumaru commanded, and Inuyasha obeyed, moving back to stand by Kikyou's side, opposite of Kagome. She felt him trying to look at her, but she refused to look up, pretending to be focused on a fascinating crack in the floor instead. She couldn't handle it right now. She had to focus on Kikyou, or else her own insecurities would become blatantly obvious.

"Is there anyone else who would speak?"

Kagome felt her hands begin to tremble as all eyes turned to her, expecting her to step forward, and for a brief, horrifying moment, she contemplated remaining still and silent. Could she do this? Could she speak before the court and convince them of her sister's moral character when she personally was suddenly in the throes of doubt?

And, more importantly, even if she could, would anyone listen? Would it do any good?

But before she could doubt herself any more, Kagome felt a warm hand close around hers, and looked over to see Yuka's smiling face, her brown eyes filled with warmth and love and support. "Courage, my lady," she whispered so that none could hear (save perhaps Inuyasha, but since Kagome wasn't looking at him she couldn't know for sure).

And that was all it took. Kagome suddenly felt her back straighten and her chin rise into the air as she turned and stepped forward, holding her skirts in one hand as she gracefully stepped forward and onto the podium, instantly cut off from the rest of the world. In that moment, with the giant golden crucifix hanging above Sesshoumaru's head seeming to burn into her, Kagome believed that she couldn't have lied even if she wanted to.

Swallowing, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room trained on her, Kagome hardened her gaze and squared her shoulders as though she were preparing for another argument with Inuyasha. The hanyou saw this and couldn't help but smirk slightly, knowing that now she was ready, God himself could not have stopped Kagome from speaking her mind.

"I come to speak on behalf of my sister," she stated coolly, hardly believing how confident and easy she sounded in that moment.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well, you may speak."

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and prayed that her strength would not leave as she began. "I feel that this entire trial is not a judgment of actions, but a judgment of character. It is all symbolic. Were Kikyou Higurashi not the Queen, we would not even think twice about her actions of infidelity. And even now, it is not her infidelity that is the cause for such scorn. It is the betrayal of her husband, our King, the symbol of our country, that has caused such alarm." She swallowed again, feeling her words begin to flow easier, and her body began to relax slightly. "As such, I come before you today not to condone or criticize the actions of my sister…but rather, to convince you of her good and honest moral character, and to convince you all that she would never be capable of betraying either her King or the country that has granted her the crown of a Queen."

Kagome could see that this was not quite what anyone had been expecting, and their interested expressions gave her the courage to continue. "It is well known that for a long time my sister and I did not speak to one another; that we were estranged for reasons that, six months ago, not even I was aware of. Yet even so, I have never stopped believing in my sister's perfect moral character. She is a woman of honor, and of pride, and if nothing else I know she always does what she can to avoid degrading herself and her family. She is strong, and, if anyone had told me when we were young that she was destined to be a Queen, I would not have been surprised. She can be just as self-sacrificing as anyone when she believes in a cause, and her intelligence is surpassed by none." Kagome smiled wistfully, remembering their youth. "In my eyes, Kikyou was always, and always will be, perfect."

She paused without even thinking, allowing her instincts to take over and direct her path as she spoke. Finally, after lowering her head to collect her thoughts, she met each of the judge's eyes individually before turning to speak to the crowd, much as Inuyasha had done.

"Yet even a perfect woman is vulnerable to the one force that I believe can overpower anything, be it reason or logic or high moral standards. And that one factor," she couldn't help it…she glanced at Inuyasha. "Is love." She looked away instantly, still feeling too much self-doubt at that moment, and instead focused her attention on unfamiliar faces in the crowd. "Kikyou fell in love with a man who, by all rights, she shouldn't have. He was a rogue. He had seduced many women before her, had dishonored and shamed them all…and yet, she fell in love with him anyway. She believed he loved her as well, and they even went so far as to promise to marry. It was the kind of love you are only supposed to find once in life." Kagome looked at Kikyou, and smiled slightly in encouragement. "The kind of love that is supposed to conquer all. And for a time, it seemed to do just that." She looked back out at the crowd, which was hanging on her every word. "This man…this rogue…this seducer of women…was willing to give up his old ways for her. He was willing to give up being a bachelor for her. And she was willing to give him all of herself in return, with the promise of fidelity and truth for the rest of their lives."

Kagome sighed and looked down as she spoke. "But Kikyou was young. She was fifteen at the time, and easily swayed by the judgment and beliefs of others." Her eyes flared as her head shot up again. "And I ask every woman in this room to tell me if she was not so gullible and vulnerable once! I ask each and every one of you out there to think back on your own life, and I don't think any of us can say we were never persuaded by a friend or a father or a mother or a guardian to do something we didn't believe was right!"

Kagome felt a slight ripple of pleased satisfaction as she saw all the women lower their heads in shame, her words clearly having the desired effect. She continued. "Kikyou was young and innocent, and when the love of her life was in trouble, she was persuaded by a friend," Kagome glared at Kaguya, who had dared to return to the trial after her shattering testimony the day before, and felt slightly pleased when the woman could not meet her gaze for more than a second, "That it would be better for her life and her reputation if she did not try to go and protect the man she loved. She heeded this advice, her reputation was partially salvaged, she was left in misery, tormented by what she had done to the love of her life, and this self-same friend," Kagome spat the word as though it were vial and poisonous, "Now has the gall to come back and throw this in my sister's face! She dares to tell the court about Kikyou's past, and her unreliable nature as she abandoned her lover to the Tower…and conveniently skips the reality that it was she who advised Kikyou thus. If anything, the fact that my sister was willing to abandon her love because she believed it was the right thing to do only proves even more her desire to always do the right thing."

Kagome allowed her gaze to rest on Kaguya for a few moments more, relishing in the way the older woman squirmed uneasily under her gaze, feeling as though she were winning back a few points for Kikyou in that moment, before she finally looked away and back towards the rest of the court, always remembering to look at the judges occasionally as well.

"And then this man arrived, and just as it would appear she was regaining her footing, Kikyou's world was turned on its axis yet again." Kagome jabbed a finger at Naraku, who glared back. "We all know him as Naraku, a cruel man from the Tower…but to Kikyou, he will always carry the shadows of her former love, the nobleman Onigumo. We all saw the way he pursued her…the way he openly and blatantly tried to woo her into a corner and seduce her to be his. I don't deny this. But we also all saw the way my sister so ardently tried to resist. The way she so desperately tried to ignore the man who reminded her of Onigumo…the man she loved. She was weighed down by guilt and a love that would never die, and all of it pulled her to this man with the force of a great storm. And yet she resisted. For several months she resisted. Why? Because it was the right thing to do." Kagome swallowed, clearing her throat silently. "True, she gave in eventually. True, the child she carries in her belly is potentially not the King's, but the bastard child of another…yet now she stands here before you and bears your scorn and your hate and your contempt because she feels it is the right and necessary thing to do."

Kagome looked back at Kikyou again. "In all her life, she has had two moments of true weakness; the first when she ignored the need of her lover and chose to follow instead the advice of a friend, and the second when she gave in to a shadow for one night of comfort after having been plagued by guilt and rumors and scandal for much of her young life at court. She is nineteen years old…nineteen! And yet she's only made two grievous mistakes. We should all be so lucky!" Kagome again looked to each of the women in the crowd with her sharp eyes. "What woman here has not loved before? What woman has not known the joy of feeling like you belong to another? What woman has not felt the despair of yearning for something she cannot have, or the joy upon realizing that, at long last, he is hers? Which of us has not felt the pull of the forbidden? And which of us has truly been able to resist?" Her expression softened. "If love were so simple, we would have no need for forgiveness."

There was a long silence, before Kagome finally turned around to face the judges once more, all of them watching her as though she were the most fascinating creature they had ever seen.

Raising her head just a little higher, she spoke one last time. "If it is a matter of judging her character, I am here to assure you that my sister, Kikyou Higurashi, has one of the strongest and purest moral characters I know. She would never do anything to betray this country or damage its people. I know she takes as much pride in her country, now that she is Queen, as she takes in her own family name, and that she would defend it with her last breath. And if it is simply a matter of moral character and her intentions toward the country, I feel there is no case against her."

Her eyes hardened. "And if it is a matter of her actions with the accused, Naraku, then I remind you again of the reality that she is not the first, nor the last, woman or man who will fall prey to the temptation of another. A man who knew she was already engaged actively pursued her. She wasn't, in all honesty, even given a chance to refuse. He would not take no for an answer. And after months of fighting an apparently pointless and exhaustive battle, how could anyone, man or woman, blame her for giving in if it meant she would know some semblance of peace again?" Kagome placed a hand over her heart. "If we would judge her for being unfaithful, then we must judge every woman in this courtroom, including myself! I will not stand by and watch as my sister is judged for her actions while engaged to another while I am allowed to be free when I was no better than she was! I will not stand for such hypocrisy!" Her voice nearly cracked with her intensity, but she kept going, clearly having caught everyone off guard with her last statement. "I am guilty of loving a man I cannot have, and I am guilty of giving in to temptation as much as Kikyou. Therefore…" Her voice lowered so that it was barely above a whisper. "If you will behead her for treason, then you shall have two Higurashi heads instead of one, for I will not be judged by a different set of rules."

She looked up, and met Bankotu's gaze as he watched her with admiration and pride and a glimmer of something else. She sighed inwardly, wondering just how many Kings loved her in this world, and finding it ironic that even if she were offered the world on a platter by every other noble man she had come across, she would refuse it all if a certain silver-haired hanyou called her to him.

She was hopeless.

Finally, after several seconds of silence as everyone waited for something…anything…to happen, Kagome lowered her hand back to her side and rose back up to her full height once more. "This court is supposedly a place of honor, where we are taught every Sunday to forgive one another, and to do unto others as we would have others do unto us. So forgive now, and realize that this is not even a question of treason, but merely the workings of a broken man as he harassed the woman he once loved with all his heart. Or, if you cannot reach such a conclusion, also recognize the fact that you will then have the blood of two women on your hands, for I will not see my sister die so needlessly by the axe when I am no better than she is." Kagome frowned. "We cannot be a court of hypocrites and double standards, or else justice will never truly be served. So now, to prove my point and to show you my trust in your ability to do the right thing as I expect you to trust Kikyou, I am putting my faith in your judgment…and my very life in your hands."

And then, spontaneously, Kagome did something no one expected. She took her skirts in her left hand and swept them away as she had been taught so many times by her mother years ago when trials and executions had been unreal, and fell down into one of the deepest curtsies she could possibly muster without falling to the ground, bowing her head low in respect, her eyes closed, the beating of her heart roaring in her ears.

She remained thus for several minutes, no one taking a single audible breath, before finally she opened her eyes and rose up to her full height once more. Glancing up at the judges one final time, she turned and began to walk back towards Kikyou, who was staring at her with gratitude, love and a certain amount of awe, before she stopped and changed direction entirely, instead simply walking back down the aisle and out the door, her instincts telling her that was the best thing to do in that moment. Yuka followed without hesitation, her own head lowered in respect towards Kagome, sending the message that this was a woman of power and high moral standards who deserved the respect of all.

And, in the end, it worked, because as the doors closed behind her, after the shocked silence wore off, everyone was muttering about the fact that they had just witnessed the most incredible sign of love and devotion they would ever see. No one was unaffected by what Kagome Higurashi had said, and, as they all returned their attention to Sesshoumaru, who was calling for order, they all seemed to silently and unanimously agree that while Kikyou Higurashi had always appeared to be the more regal of the two sisters, it appeared, in that moment, that they had all been mistaken in feeling she was the more natural choice for a Queen.

And for once, in this instance, Kikyou silently agreed with the mob that had meant her misery and doom for so long.


	34. Verdict

**Author's Notes:** Well, I got this chapter out a lot sooner than the others, so I'm proud of that. I was on vacation in Hawaii for the past week for Thanksgiving, and took that time to write, gradually working out this chapter, which was yet again hard to put to paper at first. I've tried to smooth it out and keep it from being choppy to read since I would start and stop, writing it in fragmented pieces as time permitted, and I hope I did a good job with that. This week it's back to school for dead week, followed by finals, but then I'm home for thirty days, so I should be able to probably finish this story off by the beginning of January, which is great and sad all at once. I don't want it to ever end!

In this chapter I think all the pieces of the puzzle will finally start to fall into place for everyone. Or, at the very least, that's how I've designed it. That's all I'll say on that so I don't give too much away, but you should all understand a lot more by the time it ends then you did before I posted the chapter. The angst is back, I'm afraid, in full force, and will be for the next chapter too, but I promise to try and intersperse some lighter moments/fluff when I can.

To answer all of your questions, I'm thinking there's probably about 2-3 more chapters left after this one, so it really is coming to a close. I'm trying to respond to all of your reviews with the new feature on this site, but it might take me a while since there were a lot of comments to respond to, so have patience with me for that, and thanks again for all your support. Announcements are below, categorized. Blessings!

* * *

**Nominated for an Award!**

"The King's Mistress" was nominated for an award at the Inuyasha Fanguild in the 3rd Quarter of 2005 in the Best Romance (Inuyasha/Kagome) category. The voting ends today, so I don't know yet the results, and if you haven't voted be sure to go vote now! Thanks to those who nominated and seconded my story! It means the world to me!

* * *

**FANART! FANART! FANART!**

I have a ton of new fanart to post for all of you to see! It's just incredible the amount of support and interest pouring in for this story. It blows my mind every time I think about it. So be sure to check out the art I post below, and give your support to the artists! Thank you!

**Artist: CissboX**  
- http/ www. deviantart .com/deviation /24106098/

**Artist: luculentquark**  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation /25052512/

**Artist: Athyra**  
- http/ www .deviantart .com/deviation /25478678/  
- http /www .deviantart .com/ view/25523300/  
- http/ www. deviantart .com/ deviation/25740057/

* * *

**Come Join the TKM CLUB at deviantart!**

A club has been started for "The King's Mistress" at deviantart, with the purpose of providing a safe gathering place for all artists/friends of this story. There will be polls, contests, and other fun events, along with simply showing off great art, so be sure to come check it out, and if you have an account at deviantart, then by all means become a member! Anyone's welcome!

The link is:

http/ the- kings-mistress. deviantart. com/

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Thirty-Three: Verdict

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_It was the most liberating experience of my life. For the first time I had thrown propriety and caution to the wind, and instead spoke my mind without fear…and had also potentially sentenced myself to death, because I was well aware that there was the distinct possibility the three monarchs judging the trial would see fit to execute us both after I had dared to lecture the court on morals and etiquette. And yet, even knowing all that, I was suddenly unafraid. My heart was more at peace than it had been in all the months since I had first come to court. I felt like I had finally done what was needed of me, and now, at long last, I could simply sit down and take a deep breath. _

_Still, I was no fool, and as such, after the trial closed that day I was careful to avoid any and all members of the court…and especially a particular hanyou King who I knew would be furious about what I had said and done. _

_And so, with Yuka and Gideon's help, I managed to avoid Inuyasha, and the court, for the rest of the night and through the next few days, managing to escape just before anyone would come anywhere near my room so that I was truly "gone" when they would come to call. But I couldn't hide from the world forever, and, in all honesty, I didn't want to be alone as the days wore on and still no verdict was announced. My nerves began to go raw and blister once more, and I found myself yearning for his presence and his voice to tell me everything would be all right._

_So finally, after five days of silence from the courts, and isolation in my room, I gave in and sought him out, and that day would forevermore stay in my mind as a day to treasure and a day to hate all at the same time, for while it seemed the men on Earth were finally willing to forgive Kikyou for all she'd done, God had a darker plan for my sister…an outcome none of us had foreseen, and could only recognize when it was too late…_

* * *

Five days. It had been five days since she had last been summoned to the courtroom, since Inuyasha had come to stand by her side, and Kagome had openly risked her life by throwing her lot in with a condemned woman. 

Kikyou Higurashi had never been a woman inclined towards anxiety or impatience, and yet, suddenly, she wished the trial would end. It was worse now, knowing testimonies were through…that all had been said…then it had been each day she'd walked through the mud and the rain and then sat and listened as her name was slandered by people she'd never even met. At least then she knew what to expect (people were after all very predictable). But now she had no idea whether or not Kagome's risky plan had worked…whether or not Inuyasha's strong and steady presence had swayed the judges in her favor.

And so, for the first time, Kikyou was afraid.

Not to die; she had never, for some strange reason, been afraid to die. But rather, she was afraid for Kagome. She had been both horrified and awed by her sister's declaration, her ultimate show of loyalty and devotion, because now, suddenly, Kikyou couldn't just accept her fate and be done with the world. Now, she had someone she had to protect, and despite anything Kagome may have said, Kikyou would be damned if she allowed her beautiful little sister to die for her sins.

"Damn you, Kagome," she hissed, shivering and curling up tighter under the thick blankets the kind old guard had brought to her four days ago. But speaking disturbed the calm she had been struggling to maintain within her body, and her slim frame was suddenly wracked with a horrific coughing fit that went on for several minutes. She tried to muffle it as best she could using the coarse wool fabric, not wanting any of the guards outside her door to hear, before sighing in relief when the fit passed and she was again able to sink her head down on the pillow, curling up in a ball on her side.

She was not well.

Almost since the day she had been brought to the Tower Kikyou had felt some microscopic form of evil being to crawl within her heart, taking hold of her soul, slowly draining her life away. At first she had thought it merely another side effect from her pregnancy, since all she had felt initially was excessive fatigue and the inclination towards vertigo and dizziness. But then, as the days had progressed, her appetite had left her, and sleep had become more difficult. And now, for the past five days, she had been plagued with a horrific cough (which sometimes at the end of the day could rub her throat so raw she saw specks of blood), and a fever that came and went like an unwelcome ghost.

But still she hid it from the world.

She'd taken to wearing long, draping robes over her gown, which she had requested through letters that Kagome send to her, to hide her fast-thinning frame (save for her belly), and each time a guard came to bring her food or drink, she would pinch her cheeks desperately to give her face a false rosy color and hide the circles under her eyes.

Call it pride, or anything else, but Kikyou Higurashi would be damned if the rest of the world found out about her ill health and then decided to be lenient in her sentence. She wanted to hear what they thought of her without another ailment, since a baby was bad enough and would no doubt soften their judgment towards her. This time she wanted to just take her punishment courageously, and not give the mob any other reasons for shunning her.

A smirk came to her face as she thought about the rumors that would circulate should the judges find out about her illness and pardon her of all crimes. They would say she was a coward who had hidden behind a disease to remain alive.

Her smirk turned to a frown.

"If they think this disease would provide any sort of defense against death, they are wrong," she whispered. She could feel it, slowly but surely creeping in and surrounding her, wrapping around her shoulders and resting over her body like an unwelcome cloak. Imminent doom if she didn't get out of the Tower and receive medical care.

"Kagome…" She knew her sister would fly to her aid in an instant if she caught wind of her illness. She knew she had been provided with a free pass out of the Tower in the form of the King's official demand if he were to be told.

Yet she still hesitated.

Despite all that had happened, despite the torturous days in the court hearing her life pathetically strewn out before her in the words of cruel and vengeful women, and despite having to endure the hot gaze of a man who hated and loved her all at once, Kikyou suddenly felt at peace in a way she'd never felt before. She no longer had to hide anything from anyone. Not her affair from her husband, or her troubles from her sister…or her misplaced pity for Naraku, which had proved to be her undoing.

Her slate had been wiped clean, which she knew was more than many women and men alike at court could boast of. She had stood proudly and accepted their scorn, bore their disapproving stares, listened to their burning remarks…and in the end she had shamed them all with her pride and her morals.

Well done, then, she thought triumphantly.

There was a knock at her door, and Kikyou instantly shot up on the bed, swinging her legs around and dropping the blankets from her shoulders, instead simply shrugging further into the elegant velvet robes over her shoulders, covering her green and gold dress. She hastily pinched her cheeks, refusing to wince as her sensitively cold skin protested, and made a quick swipe at her hair to assure herself that it was no longer matted down with sweat from the fever that had passed a little over an hour ago.

The old guard she had come to see as a friend and ally appeared around the corner, frowning as his eyes took in her haggard appearance despite all her best efforts to hide it. Kikyou knew by his gaze that her ill health was progressing to the point that she could no longer hide it, but still pretended she was just fine as she rose to her feet, forcefully swallowing back the coughing fit.

But he, the only one to know of her ailment, saw her struggle, and immediately shut the door behind him, at which time she immediately turned and allowed the fit to take hold, coughing into one of the blankets which she held over her mouth, muffling the sound. Her throat was so raw from the abuse she could hardly stand it, and she knew this would be a day that would draw blood if she wasn't careful.

As the fit passed and her trembling body began to calm once more, she felt a large, calloused hand come to rest on her shoulder, and she sighed, remaining still for a moment as she accepted his offered strength.

Finally she turned around to look at his kind and weathered face, which was marred by a harsh frown, his gray hair smartly pulled back at the nape of his neck, his armor polished to a sheen. "Thank you, sir."

His frown only deepened. "Your Majesty, you know I do not approve of keeping this a secret. You need the care of a doctor."

"And you know what I have commanded you to do," she replied firmly, though her eyes remained warm with gratitude. "Your kindness has given me hope, good sir, and has meant I have not been forced to endure this alone. Please do not dishonor me now."

He sighed and bowed his head before moving back to open the door once more. "The court summons you, Your Majesty."

She felt her heart flip slightly in anticipation. "The verdict?"

He nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Kikyou had to call on all her years of training in propriety to keep from leaping forward in her eagerness to put it all to an end, schooling her face to remain calm and passive as she simply nodded her head and took a deceptively confident step forward. "Very well, sir…lead the way."

Her old knight bowed his head and took her offered hand in his, masking his reaction at her clammy skin and shaking fingers, leading her onward to her fate.

* * *

How many times had she walked those halls? How many times had she gone to his room…to his study…to any place with his presence so that she could offer comfort or advice? She could have walked there in her sleep, and she knew it…so why now, suddenly, was Kagome Higurashi so afraid to approach the King's chamber door? 

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, towards the large mahogany double-doors yet again, fully intending to reach for the knob and open it, and yet again found herself hesitating and pulling back at just the last second. She was acting ridiculous for so many reasons, not the least of which being the reality that with his sharp hanyou ears he was no doubt aware of the footsteps pacing outside in the hallway.

"Come on, Kagome, what's the worst he can do?" She mumbled, knowing it wasn't helping the instant she pictured him slicing her with his claws for being so stupid and reckless in her testimony. Of course, in her mind the fantasy Inuyasha also apologized for what he did and instantly made her forgive him with a gentle kiss, but that was beside the point. She wasn't sure a kiss was worth five claw marks on her belly.

She shook her head to rid herself of the violent image, and growled to herself. "He's not going to hurt you, you idiot! This is Inuyasha!" And I trust him, she added silently, and with that thought in mind she finally moved confidently towards the door, starting to turn the knob, but stopped again.

Would it be more proper to knock first?

It was strange, but after she'd seen the looks Inuyasha and Kikyou had exchanged at the trial, and the way he had so ardently defended his wife, Kagome suddenly found herself feeling out of place and very unsure of where she stood in his eyes. She didn't know how to interpret their relationship any more…not that it had ever been very clear…but now, more than ever before, the fogs seemed to have rolled in and managed to completely obscure the horizon of purpose she'd once been able to see.

How did he feel about her, anyway? Did he love her? Was she a passing fancy that he would eventually overcome in favor of his stunning, intelligent, and witty wife?

Kagome knew Inuyasha would never intentionally hurt her, either physically or emotionally…and yet she also knew how easy it would be for him to choose the simpler path in life and follow his wife once she was free, completely forgetting about Kagome and moving on. After all, he had loved her once, hadn't he? Logic suggested it wouldn't be that difficult to love Kikyou again.

And besides all that, Kagome had seen the way Kikyou had looked at her husband while he was speaking; as though he were a god that had come to rescue her; her knight in shining armor. And Kagome also knew that once Kikyou truly devoted all of her affection and love to Inuyasha, the poor, innocent hanyou probably wouldn't stand a chance.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Kagome realized, with horror, that while she had helped her sister, she could now very possibly lose the only man she had ever loved.

Forever.

She would grow old while they aged slowly. She would die and be forgotten. Or she could marry Kouga (for she knew he'd take her back) and be forced to live alongside them for centuries to come and watch as their love only continued to grow while Kagome's love was slowly swept away as nothing more than a passing fancy.

She wasn't sure which fate was worse.

The tears continued to push at her eyes, and Kagome forcefully shook her head. She refused to think of such things at that moment. Inuyasha cared for her now. That was all that mattered. And, more than anything, that was all she could possibly consider, because all other outcomes were too horrible to even think about for more than a few seconds before despair settled over her heart.

So, with one last firm shake of her head, Kagome pushed her confusion aside for the time being and rapped four times purposefully on Inuyasha's door.

"Enter!" Was the almost immediate reply, telling Kagome he had definitely been aware of her presence in the hall. Without pause, she pushed the door open, immediately feeling a rush of warm air from the fire burning in his wealthy hearth.

As usual, Kagome felt her breath hitch slightly as she saw him, his silver hair glittering under the light of the fire combined with the light of mid-morning pouring through his many spacious windows. His posture was rigid, and his jaw was set, telling Kagome there was something pressing on his mind, and as she saw him turn and look at her, she had a sneaking suspicion she was at least part of the cause for his distress.

"I was wondering when you'd finally come to me," he murmured, his voice devoid of warmth, as though he were desperately trying to reign in his emotions…or, more to the point, his temper. Kagome recognized he had to be in an extremely foul mood to actually be consciously trying to restrain himself, and it didn't escape her notice that he frequently reached down to touch the sword at his side.

"I needed some time to be alone," she began, fumbling for words, feeling as though she had done something wrong. Perhaps she'd judged wrong…perhaps he wouldn't have railed against her for making such a speech, and now was furious for her lack of faith in his understanding nature.

But then…

"No doubt you shocked yourself by what you said the other day in court," he snapped back, and Kagome instantly sobered, realizing that was exactly what was bothering him, just as she'd suspected.

"Please, Inuyasha…"

"Don't take that tone with me," he barked at her. "Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid little child you need to placate. I am more than that! And I won't have you talk down to me!"

Kagome blinked. "I…had no intention of talking down to you, Inuyasha."

That seemed to cool him slightly, though his eyes were still burning with barely controlled rage. "How could you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How could you risk your life like that? How could you demand such a thing from the court! Do you know what you've done?"

Her eyes flared. "Yes, I know exactly what I've done, because like you I am not some stupid little child. I have preserved my honor, and made a statement that the entire court can just choke on for all I care. My pride is still in tact, and I had the courage to say what I needed to say."

Inuyasha took a step towards her, gripping the hilt of his sword until his knuckles turned white, but Kagome firmly held her ground, her back straight and her head high despite the fact that she was quivering slightly inside. She'd never seen him quite this upset…quite so desperate. Though desperate for what, she didn't know.

"You really don't understand, do you?" He asked, though she knew it wasn't a question and so chose not to answer. "What you've done, Kagome, is force the monarchs into a position they never wanted to be in. Now, if they find Kikyou guilty, they will have to put you on trial and execute you as well! Otherwise they would lose all integrity in the eyes of the court! Don't you understand? If Kikyou's found guilty, then you may as well sign your own death warrant!"

She'd be lying if she said the thought didn't terrify her, but all the same Kagome forced her head to remain high out of pride and the instinctive flare of her own temper. "At least I'll have my honor, and no one will be able to call either myself or my sister filthy liars again."

"Oh your pride will be in tact, alright!" He shot back, taking another few steps forward so that he was a mere foot away from her. "You'll probably die a martyr and everyone will sing your praises as you lay dead in your coffin!" He suddenly grabbed her arms and shook her violently. "Is that what you want? To die and leave all those who care about you?"

Kagome recalled how Kouga had once warned that she would die making a martyr of herself, and couldn't resist the sad smile that came to her face. "I would never want to leave you, Inuyasha," she replied, her voice soft. "But if it is God's will, then…"

"Damn his will!" Inuyasha shot back, squeezing her arms tighter, though at least he'd stopped shaking her. "Damn everything and everyone in this world, including you!"

"Me?" She was taken aback.

"Yes you! Damn you for coming into my life and making me believe I could have something more than a loveless marriage to a heart turned to stone! Damn you for making me want more than that! And damn you for not seeming to care about how it would affect me if you just suddenly died and left me alone!"

"Inuyasha…" She could hardly speak. He was probably telling her the most romantic admission of his feelings she would ever hear without actually saying the one word she yearned for.

"Kagome…" He said her name, but then looked away, down at the floor. "It's bad enough that Kikyou may have to die for this. Why you too? It's too much to lose a wife and you all at once. With both of you gone, there would be nothing left for me."

She knew he had never been good with words. She was well aware of the fact that he probably didn't even realize how that had sounded to her. And yet, for reasons unknown to her, Kagome suddenly felt her temper flare as all of her insecurities came rushing back. "So if Kikyou weren't to die, you wouldn't be so devastated?" She wrenched herself free of his grasp. "If she were still here you'd at least have some consolation, even if I died? And if I lived, at least you'd have someone to be with? Is that what you're saying Inuyasha? That I'd just be some poor replacement of your wife, who looks like her, and could offer you comfort?"

His eyes opened wide in surprise, but he was quick to recover…and snap right back at her. "That's not what I meant at all, woman, and you know that! I only meant that I don't see why two women would have to die over all of this!"

"But one is okay?" She retorted. "So long as one of us lives you could live with yourself?"

"I don't like anything about this situation!"

"You know sometimes I think I should just die so that you could be free to stay with Kikyou!" Kagome snapped, at long last voicing the insecurities and hidden fears that had been roiling within her heart for so long, but most especially in the past five days. "At least then you would still have your wife, and be free of the trouble caused by having a mistress to darken your otherwise perfect marriage!"

Inuyasha had gone strangely silent. "Kagome…please don't say you want to die…"

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome felt the tears brim and spill over her cheeks as she spoke. "I don't want to leave you, but sometimes I feel like your life, and Kikyou's, would be better if I just didn't exist. I'm sorry for making it difficult for you to love your wife, and I'm sorry for being so selfish and coming back to you when I should have stayed away." Her voice cracked. "I'm sorry for everything…I'm so sorry…" She fell to her knees and wept, her tears meant for all three of them, all victims of the trap created by a pathetic and heartbroken man.

The stone was cold against her knees, and Kagome involuntarily shuddered just as she felt a pair of strong arms sweep her off the ground and cradle her against a strong chest, and without thinking she turned into the crook of Inuyasha's neck as he carried her over to sit on one of his many plush red couches.

Feeling her relax in his arms, Inuyasha felt the usual warmth spread throughout his chest, but his smile quickly turned into a frown once more as he thought about what Kagome had just been saying. It pained him to know she thought his life would be better without her in it…but he didn't know how to make her feel better.

He'd never been good at this sort of thing.

He didn't want her gone. He needed her as much as a person could need another. She was his source of light and joy, and while he didn't like the idea of anyone dying, he knew that if he had to choose he would throw himself in front of a carriage to save Kagome rather than anyone else in the world. But he was terrified to say so, because given her volatile moods he didn't know if she would then whirl on him and accuse him of being false with her sister, or simply embrace him lovingly.

Hn…women were so damn complicated sometimes!

"Kagome…" He breathed her name, and felt her tense slightly as she moved away enough to meet his amber gaze. Framing her face with his hands, he brought his forehead down so that it was touching hers. "Don't you ever even think of leaving me. I need you too much."

"But Kikyou..."

"Marrying her was the biggest mistake of my life," he interrupted, and surprised even himself with his blunt response. And yet, he was just suddenly so tired. Tired of being noble; tired of being proper; tired of being a King. All he wanted was the right and the ability to choose what he would do with his life, so that he could move far away with Kagome at his side and together they could face the world. And the intensity of such a desire, of his emotions, shocked him to the core of his being.

When had he fallen so deeply, so fully in love with her? He honestly couldn't remember. It was like wading into a lake slowly at first as the sands gradually receded, so that he barely noticed the cold creeping up his legs until suddenly the ground dropped off completely and he was plunged into something he was utterly and completely unprepared for. It would be easy, he knew, to simply swim back to shore, to deny that Kagome existed and live his life with Kikyou…and yet, Inuyasha also knew he would never willingly walk on solid ground again. The cold water that had stunned him at first was now too refreshing…too pure…too beautiful to leave.

"You can't tell me that you never loved her," Kagome insisted, although he could see the slight hope in the far corners of her eyes. That brought a smile to his face. His Kagome was the kindest, purest person he knew; yet even she was not devoid of such emotions as insecurity, jealousy, and fear of losing the man she loved.

"There was a time when I did care for her, it's true," he responded, treading carefully on what he said, for once taking great pains to think things through before anything escaped his lips he would regret later. "I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and could hardly believe it when she agreed to marry me."

Kagome frowned and looked away. "She is beautiful."

"But…" He continued forcefully, bringing her eyes around to look at him once more, "What we had was false, Kagome. It was a love that was shaky at best, and founded on all the wrong reasons. She was looking for a knight to come and pull her out of the dark life she had been left with after Onigumo, and I was just looking for someone who would love me for who I was and make me feel cherished in a way only my mother had done before."

"But weren't you ever happy with her before?" Kagome asked, wondering why she was suddenly needing to know, but also recognizing that at any moment the judges could return and give their verdict, and if Kikyou survived, Kagome had to understand where she stood in Inuyasha's life.

"Happy?" The hanyou frowned and looked down at his hands for a while in silent contemplation, watching as memories flashed before his eyes. Had he ever felt happy with Kikyou? He had felt grateful for her care and her attention, and she had been grateful for the protection he had offered from the cruel words of the women of the court…but could that be called happiness?

In all truthfulness, he couldn't recall ever hearing Kikyou laugh without a care in the world. The sound had always been strained on the rare occasion when she did laugh, and otherwise she had always seemed like a woman who was desperately trying to stay in control of everything about her life. Her eyes had been masked by pain, and her face had always seemed strained with the worries of a woman who had committed some horrible crime. So she had never seemed particularly happy, but he had a feeling she would have been that way with anyone.

She had been lonely after Onigumo was sent to the Tower, because she had isolated her family and been rejected by all the proper ladies of the court, and that is what had first drawn Inuyasha to her; for she had carried the same loneliness that had resided in his own heart. Kikyou had made him feel content in a way he had never known before, but that was mostly the contentment of knowing he wouldn't have to watch as other men danced with their partners while he had no one at his side.

For once people had envied him, and not the other way around.

But…could any of that be called happiness?

"Kikyou never made me feel as happy as you do, Kagome," he finally answered carefully, hoping he was saying the right thing. But honestly he couldn't tell, because a mask now covered her face. "She never laughed like you do," he continued, "And she was never so honest with me as you are. In short, she only offered me part of her heart, whereas you give me yours in its entirety without question." He swallowed. "And I'm afraid every day that you'll decide I'm not worth such a sacrifice as you have made, and that you'll leave me…"

Kagome seemed to come alive at that statement. "Inuyasha," She placed a hand against his cheek, "You'll never lose me. I could never leave you."

"But why stay?" Now it was his turn to be insecure, and she waited, and listened, patiently. "I have nothing to offer you but a life of loneliness, without a husband, and without the kind of love you deserve. With Kouga, with Bankotsu…with anyone else…you could have the world laid at your feet. They would treat you like a goddess…"

She smiled warmly and moved her face closer to his, still cradled in the security of his arms, sitting on his lap. "I don't want to be treated like a goddess, Inuyasha. I want to be treated like a human being who deserves respect, and who has a brain equal to any man. You give me that."

"Keh, along with insults."

"Inuyasha…"

"You've said before that I hurt you with my words." His voice was tight. "Why would you willingly put yourself through that?"

Lord knew she'd asked herself that many times after he'd made her cry, and yet Kagome knew the answer to that question without needing to even pause. Feeling uncharacteristically bold, she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently, chastely, before pulling away again. "Because I love you, that's why."

He felt his heart warm as the familiar words washed over him, and Inuyasha knew he'd never tire of hearing her say it. "Kagome…I…" He couldn't speak, feeling all his anger from before leaving him completely as he brought her chin forward for another, deeper kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck, and in turn he tightened his hold about her waist, fire lacing through his belly just as surely as it did hers.

At the last second, before things got out of hand, he lifted his head and pulled away, contenting himself by resting his chin atop her head and inhaling her sweet scent, allowing it to wash over him like cool water, calming his racing heart.

He felt her body trembling against his, and tightened his hold, listening as the comfortable silence between them became strained. He knew he should say something…that she was waiting for him to say something. But what…?

And then, as he thought about the way it felt to have her kiss him, to have her hold him, recalling the sound of her laughter and the genuine sparkle in her deep innocent eyes, he knew. His voice, tight and strained before, suddenly felt easy, his tone low and filled with purpose. "I love you."

At first Kagome simply went still against him, hardly daring to register what he had said, but then, suddenly, it was as though someone had set off fireworks of joy within her breast, her heart dancing on her soul, and she leaned back with a stupid smile on her face. "You…you do?"

The blush on his cheeks deepened, and now Inuyasha just felt uncomfortable as he looked away. "Keh…of course I do, woman! Haven't I done enough to show you how I felt? Would I put up with your fowl temper all the time if I didn't love you?"

"My…?" Kagome knew she should have been offended, knew she should have felt angry and snapped back at him, reminding him that it was usually his temper that started it all…but in the end all she could do was throw her head back and laugh, the sound free and unrestrained, without care or worry, because for just that moment he had wiped it all away.

Leaning forward and throwing her arms around his neck, she folded her knees beneath her body, raising her up so that she towered over him, leaning down and burying her nose in the hair atop his head, her cheek resting against one of his velvety soft ears. "Oh Inuyasha…" She giggled again, and this time felt him respond with a laugh of his own before he possessively put his arms around her waist, holding her close.

There was the sudden sound of the door opening, but rather than leap away from each other as they usually did, this time Kagome was too lost in her joy to let go, and Inuyasha simply didn't seem to care. Thankfully fate was kind, and the two unannounced visitors simply shut the door behind them before walking forward slowly with knowing grins on their faces.

"Well…I see you two have come to an understanding," Miroku chuckled, his eyes dancing with delighted amusement.

His voice finally reached Kagome, and she blushed fiercely, slowly removing her arms from around Inuyasha's neck, lowering herself so that she was sitting once more beside him, his head higher than hers. But she also noted, with a trace of her old joy, that the hanyou did nothing to retract his own arms, which stayed firmly about her waist, practically holding her in his lap.

She blushed at the thought and looked down.

Miroku turned and looked at Sango, who was grinning like a fool, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Would you care to mimic our friends, my love?"

At that the woman turned a fierce shade of scarlet, matching her pink and gold gown, and Sango shot the man beside her a warning glare. "Don't even think about it, sir."

At that Kagome giggled, noting with delight that her friend hadn't done anything to correct Miroku's rather possessive name for her. Perhaps things would work out after all…

But her euphoria was short lived, because she felt Inuyasha's chest rumble as he spoke, his voice calm and collected as he looked steadily at his best friend. "You have news, I assume?"

Miroku seemed to instantly sober at that, and he removed his hand from where it had been slowly lowering to her waist, nodding his head gravely. "Yes. The judges have called the court back to hear the verdict."

A flash of ice cold fear raced through her belly, and Kagome couldn't keep her face from paling dramatically at the news, but she bravely swallowed and forced her voice to remain calm. "Did they give any hint of what my sister's fate shall be?"

Sango gave her friend a sympathetic look. "No, but don't lose hope, Kagome. They are supposed to seem impassive."

"I suppose." But her voice had dropped several levels, her joy instantly fading, replaced by the fear that had been gnawing away at her heart for the past several weeks. It seemed not even Inuyasha's love could relieve her completely of her struggles and her suffering.

"Let's go then." It was Inuyasha who spoke, his voice strong, revealing nothing of his inner turmoil as he watched his woman struggle with herself. He felt love anew in his heart, admiring her courage and her desperate fight to remain calm as she rose to her feet, leaving his arms feeling cold without her.

Sango instantly wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders, and they began to walk towards the door. "Don't you worry, Kagome," she spoke in a soft, warm, soothing voice. "I'm with you, and I'll be with you all day. Everything will be alright."

Kagome tried to muster a smile, but only half succeeded. "I hope so, Sango. I pray you're right."

* * *

Unlike before, this time Kagome made no dramatic entrance, didn't dress to look like a Queen, or even try to keep herself haughtily aloof. Instead she arrived with the rest of the court in the great hall dressed in a simple gown of green and gold, her hair mimicking the women of the North and falling freely down her back, her eyes staring straight ahead as she moved quickly down the aisle to reach her sister. Yet she still carried an aura of strength about her, and as she walked with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha at her side, she was well aware of the admiring gazes of the men and women around her. 

But she ignored it all, intent on reaching her destination, grateful for Sango's arm, which was still around her shoulders, as they moved. She felt Inuyasha's strong presence behind her, and while she knew that in public he couldn't physically offer comfort, just one look into his eyes and she knew he would if he could, and was reminded of his heartfelt declaration from earlier that morning.

A King…nay, the High King…loved her. That was enough, and she allowed herself to smile confidently as she continued to walk, feeling his love wrap around her shoulders in a blanket of comfort, providing her with a shield against all doubt and insecurity.

But her smile instantly faded as she saw her sister sitting at the front of the room, gazing at the currently empty chairs of the monarchs who would decide her fate.

Something was wrong.

Kikyou looked too thin, her skin too pale, and her eyes too drawn and tired as she gazed into the empty space before her. She clearly thought no one could see her with her back to the rest of the court, and that allowed Kagome to see into her very soul, where she was met with nothing but exhaustion and resignation tinged with a small amount of anxiety.

Her hand rested on her belly, and Kagome watched as it slowly circled absently, as though Kikyou would offer comfort to her unborn child.

"Sister!" She cried out with all the love she could muster, hoping to offer Kikyou some comfort, and watched as the older woman immediately returned her mask to its proper place, her fatigue and worries all fading instantly to be replaced by a façade of joy upon seeing Kagome.

"Kagome…" She sighed and opened her arms to embrace her, which she had not been able to do before since Kagome had been so intent on making a fierce impression among the judges and members of the court.

Without hesitation Kagome went willingly into those arms which had always brought her such comfort, but immediately felt sickened as she realized there was no strength behind the embrace, Kikyou's arms feeling weak and ghastly thin.

"Sister…what's wrong?" She asked bluntly, looking into Kikyou's eyes and seeing a flicker of the pain and exhaustion from a few moments earlier. But it all instantly vanished, and Kagome knew Kikyou would not tell her.

"It's nothing, Kagome; I just didn't sleep very well last night." The lie flowed easily off her tongue, both women knowing that the other knew it was not the truth, but Kagome let it go, deciding there was a reason for her silence. Kikyou always had a reason, after all.

"Good morning, my lord," Kikyou greeted Inuyasha kindly, her smile genuine, and Kagome watched as Inuyasha nodded back, a slight smile on his own face as he tried to be kind.

"Kikyou," he said her name softly, moving to stand at her side, touching her arm in an offer of his strength.

Kagome felt the jealousy and fear instantly return, and so forced her eyes to look elsewhere as the great hall continued to fill with people, noting the intricate designs on the ceiling, the polished marble floor, the golden cross hanging in the center of the far wall…and also noted, with a pang of irony, that she and Kikyou were wearing the same colors that day. The only difference was that Kikyou had her usual tight sleeves, and was also wearing a large purple robe over her shoulders.

Fate really could be cruel in the subtlest ways sometimes.

But as her gaze swept over Kikyou's and their eyes locked momentarily, Kagome felt all her anger melt to be replaced by that ancient love she'd known all her life, and she couldn't help but smile encouragingly, causing Kikyou to return the gesture.

She had never felt happier.

It was a strange thing to say on the day that could potentially spell her doom, and yet Kikyou could honestly say in that moment she felt more loved and supported than ever before. The Marquess was seated just behind her, offering her strength, along with Souta at her side, and she could feel Kagome's presence to her left and Inuyasha to her right.

They had all come for her.

Kikyou smiled, feeling their love wash over her, providing her with a shield against anything evil that could possibly happen that morning, and in that moment she felt more like her old self than ever before. She even gave Inuyasha one of her loveliest, genuine smiles, and he looked slightly unsettled by its warmth, though that didn't surprise her in the least. After all, she'd only ever offered part of herself…never all.

Still, the hanyou King managed a slight smile in return, and she wondered if perhaps there was still a chance for them in the future. It would certainly be convenient, and easy.

But then she watched as Inuyasha's eyes flicked over her head and towards her sister, his amber gaze softening instantly and filling with the kind of emotion Kikyou remembered Onigumo carrying for her in his eyes…and she knew such a hope was not possible. Inuyasha was painfully, deeply in love with Kagome.

She had lost him…not that he'd ever really been hers to lose in the first place.

True, their love had always had an edge to it, as though they both knew there were many, many strings attached…but Inuyasha had always tried to offer her his heart. He'd tried to love her, she had seen it, and she had also seen the love slowly fade from his eyes to be replaced by regret as she had slowly closed herself off from him.

The truth was, she had been afraid to love him. At first she had thought perhaps she could allow her heart to be free again, but then she'd recalled what love had earned her before, and she had immediately leapt back and safely shut herself away once more. She couldn't imagine loving anyone but Onigumo, and more than that, she couldn't bear the thought of getting so deeply hurt again.

And so her hesitation had brought her the reality that her husband was in love with her sister.

Ah, the tangled webs she had woven for herself. And what was worse, she couldn't even feel anger towards either Kagome or Inuyasha, because, in truth, she was the one at fault. She had isolated Kagome for so long that her sister had given up on her, and she had shut Inuyasha out of her heart for long enough that he had finally given up.

The only thing that really stung any more was the reality that Kagome was probably far better for Inuyasha than she ever could have been anyway. Frankly, she was probably better suited to wear the crown of a Queen too…

Kikyou shook her head, refusing to think of such things at that moment. She would not taint her joy upon seeing Kagome and Inuyasha at her side by allowing such petty jealousies and insecurities. She was much stronger than that.

Kagome had purposefully placed herself between Kikyou and Naraku, meaning neither could make eye contact, and now she was feeling uncomfortable under his heated stare, knowing he was furious. But she continued to simply stare straight ahead, only occasionally turning to spare him one of her deadliest glares. She'd be damned if he made her sister suffer any more than he already had.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting (but had probably only been about thirty minutes), the three monarchs judging the trial appeared, taking their seats, as usual two chairs left empty where Inuyasha and Kouga would normally sit. As usual Kagome felt a slight pang as she thought about the fact that she was the reason the wolf King had declined the request that he come to the trial, but quickly pushed it aside to deal with later.

The mob of people behind them instantly stilled, not even needing to be hushed by Sesshoumaru, so that when he finally did rise to his feet the sound of his chair moving across the floor echoed throughout the heavens themselves. Kagome couldn't help but swallow, feeling a weight descend upon her heart, and without thinking she reached for Kikyou's hand, shocked to find it cold, weak, and trembling.

"Courage, sister," she whispered, meaning it for the both of them, and Kikyou inclined her head slightly and smiled, nodding in response before they both turned to look ahead once more.

Sesshoumaru looked out at the crowd for several moments of silence before finally inclining his head slightly and beginning to speak, his low, calm voice filled with purpose as it carried to every ear in the room.

"This trial has been unusual from the start, for never before has this country questioned a Queen. The house of the royal family has always been nothing short of a place of honor and respect, and has always been clean of any scandal or questionable behavior." The lord of the west flicked his golden gaze momentarily at Kikyou, telling her that no matter what he was about to say he disagreed with her behavior, and she frowned as he continued. "However, I and the two other monarchs beside me do not feel that adding a blemish to the royal family's good name warrants the death of the Queen." Kagome felt her knees go weak. "Rather, we feel that Kikyou Higurashi has already been punished enough for her crime by enduring this trial, and all the humiliation and scorn it has entailed. Had she in any way plotted the death of the High King, or promised her disillusioned lover favors and glory, we would of course see it as treason, but since her affair with the accused Naraku only went as far as one night, and potentially begetting her with his child, we find no reason for her to be executed on the charges of treason."

Kagome felt Kikyou's hand go slack, and she turned to see her sister's face pale dramatically, as though she had been holding in all her energy and all her pride and strength to protect herself against a guilty verdict, and now that it hadn't come she was releasing everything. She suddenly looked exhausted, and Kagome allowed her to lean against her body just as she saw Inuyasha look down at his wife with concern, sniffing the air with his sharp nose, clearly detecting something as his face hardened with concern.

Something was wrong, and Kagome didn't like it at all. Kikyou never showed weakness to anyone. Ever.

But Sesshoumaru continued to speak, and Kagome found she was drawn to what he was saying, momentarily moving away from her concern to find the Western King looking harshly at Naraku, who now seemed very alone in the world.

"While we find the Queen innocent of the charges of treason, however, we also feel that the actions of her lover, Naraku, were carefully planned in an attempt to hurt the Queen, and, through her, the King. As Kikyou is now a member of the royal family, attacking her is as treasonous as attacking her husband, and since this was deliberately done by Naraku, we find him guilty of treason and sentence him to be beheaded for his crimes in three days." Sesshoumaru's voice was harsh, cold, and unforgiving, and Kagome thought she saw Naraku visibly shudder as his death sentence was proclaimed for all to hear.

Kikyou couldn't help but look over at her tragic lover as she heard his death sentence, and as she did so, she watched Naraku turn his head to look at her, his usual smirk still in place. She frowned, but before she could find the strength to muster a glare in return, she watched as his smirk faded, along with his very being, to be replaced instead by the fearful eyes of a man she would never, could never forget.

"Onigumo." His name was off her lips before she even knew what was happening, and as he saw her mouth his name, he smiled a genuine smile of love, as though he accepted his fate as he saw her own fate in her eyes.

She watched as several guards came and surrounded him to escort him back to the Tower, watched and waited, knowing Naraku would never again return, wondering if he had ever truly intended to do anything other than bring about a death sentence for both lovers. She frowned and shook her head.

It was all too confusing for her, and she suddenly had a headache, and felt a coughing fit threatening to overtake her body. She paled.

No.

Not here.

She couldn't show such weakness here. She'd already given in too much by falling against Kagome and Inuyasha for support.

Yet she could feel it, that darkness, waiting to overtake her, moving in to claim her body and her life, and she couldn't prevent her body from trembling as she coughed again and again, covering her mouth and trying to hide it, but unable to avoid Kagome's sharp eyes or Inuyasha's penetrating stare.

He knew. She was sure he could probably smell it. And Kagome, at least, could see that her sister was not well, though she didn't know it was because of a disease. She no doubt thought it just a combination of raw nerves and her pregnancy.

"Kagome," she rasped out between coughing fits.

"Oh Kikyou, what's wrong?" She asked, desperate to know, to offer her comfort, to help in any way she could. Damn it all, this was supposed to be a happy moment when she was finally free of Naraku…free of it all.

But it wasn't meant to be.

"I'm so tired, sister," the Queen whispered, her eyes struggling to stay open as she began to fall forward in a faint.

Kagome opened her arms and caught her against her body, wrapping her arms protectively around the woman that had shielded her for so long from the rest of the world, trying to give some of that strength back now. "Kikyou?" The name escaped her lips as tears of fear began to pour out the corners of her eyes.

Behind her, the rest of the court watched, shocked by what was happening to their fallen Queen.


	35. The Ultimate Price

**Author's Notes:** I'm officially on Christmas Break! I love the quarter system, because I'm getting almost an entire month off from school. It's wonderful…but I also feel like I've earned it, so I don't feel in the least bit guilty. It's wonderful to be home with family, preparing for Christmas, and also, at the end of the month, I get to travel to San Diego to support my Ducks in the Holiday Bowl! Quack! Quack!

As for this chapter, I can already visualize the reviews in my head, with all of you sending me images of choking on angst…but it just has to be done. Without the angst, the romance and fluff is meaningless. So hang in there; I promise it will resolve itself happily, but in a realistic way.

Some of you are saying Kikyou became ill too quickly; but I'd like to remind you all of the era in which this is set. Disease was rampant in this time, and frequently once sick people either died very quickly, or they recovered but were forevermore invalids in some form or fashion. In other words, the people who had lived into their fifties and sixties in this era probably never got sick in their life, or if they did it was such a minor cold it could have been thought to be allergies. They literally couldn't afford to get sick. So no, Kikyou's illness is not unreasonable.

I'm hoping to finish up this story by the New Year, but we'll see. There are, I can officially say, three more chapters to go after this one, and then it will be finished. So thanks for all your support, and know that the end has definitely come into sight. Happy Holidays, and thanks for all the support on my Christmas one-shot too! Blessings!

* * *

**Award Winner!**

"The King's Mistress" has officially earned 2nd Place in the Best Romance (Inuyasha/Kagome) category from the Inuyasha Fanguild. This is an incredible honor, as there were many other phenomenal stories nominated in the same category. Thank you all so much for your incredible support of me and of this story. It means the world to me.

* * *

**FANART! FANART! FANART!**

I have a ton of new fanart to post for all of you to see! It's just incredible the amount of support and interest pouring in for this story. It blows my mind every time I think about it. So be sure to check out the art I post below (we've got some new stuff with Kouga, Ayame, and even Bankotsu…soooo hot), and give your support to the artists! Thank you!

_Artist: darkangelprincess24  
_- http/ www. deviantart. com/deviation/ 25748509/

_Artist: fire-senshi  
- _http/www .deviantart. com/deviation/ 25894122/

_Artist: false-angel  
- _http/ www. deviantart. com/view/ 26073522/

_Artist: Athyra  
- _http/ www. deviantart. com/deviation/ 26269092/  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 26378410/

_Artist: EternalFallenAngel (aka Han Mei)  
_- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 26377757/

* * *

**Come Join the TKM CLUB at deviantart!**

A club has been started for "The King's Mistress" at deviantart, with the purpose of providing a safe gathering place for all artists/friends of this story. There will be polls, contests, and other fun events, along with simply showing off great art, so be sure to come check it out, and if you have an account at deviantart, then by all means become a member! Anyone's welcome!

The link is:

http/ the- kings-mistress. deviantart. com/

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Ultimate Price

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_I had lived for almost seventeen years, had known pain, love, and incredible joy, and yet, in an instant, it had all been forgotten and my world had ceased to move. Inuyasha no longer existed; Miroku and Sango had never known me; Shippou had never laughed; none if it had ever happened. All that mattered, all I cared about, was Kikyou…my dear, beloved sister, who had been the source of so much pain and so much joy in my life._

_My skin still recalls the feel of her cold skin as she fell against me that day in court, her eyes closing in exhaustion, her brow beaded in sweat, her hair matted and damp, her normally rosy cheeks pale and lifeless. How had I not seen it? How had I not noticed how ill she looked? Miroku had said at one point during the trial that she had looked unwell, but we had all assumed it was related to her pregnancy and the stress of enduring the court every day. _

_How wrong we had been._

_Kikyou was immediately rushed back to the castle and taken to her chambers, the surgeons summoned immediately to evaluate her condition, and it was determined that she had caught the most evil of all diseases: the sweat. The moment the news got out, people fled from the castle as though it were a deathtrap, and in some ways it was. Everyone knew how contagious the disease was, and how difficult it was to survive once caught. All this I knew, and I wailed inwardly in fear at the thought of how small a chance my beloved Kikyou had in her pregnant condition. _

_Her fever continued to climb, her coughing fits worsened, and so the surgeons were forced to take extreme measures, bleeding her in hopes of purging her system, even using the leeches, bathing her in water cooled from snow (which had just begun to fall) as they tried to break her fever. But nothing worked. She remained sick in her bed, the child in her belly draining her energy, the disease slowly taking her life, and I was forced to watch everything we'd done be in vain._

_Kikyou, why did you not tell me? Why did you keep such a horrible secret? Why did you bear it alone? And why could I not see it for myself in your eyes? Oh sister, forgive me…forgive me…_

* * *

The air was cool against the window, and Kagome entertained herself by watching fog materialize into various shapes against the glass as she breathed, one of her cheeks pressed against the pane, the harsh, brown gardens of the castle stretched out beneath her, covered in snow. The trees had lost all their leaves, the bushes long since having turned brown, the beauty of autumn giving way at last to the harsh reality of winter, the flowers all wilted and gone. 

Sighing, Kagome watched her vision through the window become momentarily blurred thanks to her hot breath and leaned away. Death was in the very air she breathed, her lungs heavy with it; with the certainty that on that day at least one person was going to die.

Those members of the court who had remained after the scare of the sweat had woke that morning to silence, rather than the harsh pounding of hammers, alerting all to the fact that the soldiers had finished constructing the scaffold that would mean certain death for the condemned criminal Naraku. It was a heavy silence of purpose as remnants of the court (mostly demons that were immune to such diseases as the sweat) moved about their day, dressed in somber colors of dark blue, green, and gray.

But Kagome could have cared less.

All she cared about was the woman behind the large double doors leading into the Queen's private chambers, where she knew Kikyou was in bed fighting for her very life.

It was all their fault, she thought bitterly, feeling the unfamiliar sting of hate as her heart sought someone to blame, thinking of Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Kagura, and every member of the court who had put Kikyou through such a hell in the first place. They were the reason she had been put in the Tower…they were the reason she had taken ill…they were the reason she had allowed her pride to overpower her sense of reason and not tell anyone.

She hated them! She hated them all!

Her eyes flying open in surprise, Kagome breathed deeply, trying to calm her nerves, stunned by such venomous thoughts…thoughts she'd never known before.

Without even thinking, Kagome stood up and moved away from the window, out of Kikyou's study, and into the hallway, mindlessly following the path down the grand stairs, out the door, and across the frozen gardens to the chapel and monastery, needing comfort and solitude. The great cathedral was silent, the pews empty, but Kagome was grateful as she sank to her knees at the alter and bowed her head in prayer, begging for help and guidance. Yet for once she felt no comfort; the beauty of the stained glass windows did not move her, and the sounds of the chanting monks reverberating throughout the marble structure brought no sense of peace.

In truth, Kagome had never felt so alone in her entire life.

"Please help me…" she whispered, unsure of who she was asking, just needing to hear her own voice, reminding her that she was indeed still alive and hadn't passed on to some void between Heaven and Hell where she was being forced to slowly watch her sister fade away and die.

The sound of soft footsteps reached her ears, followed by a heavy and gentle hand on her shoulder, and Kagome turned to see the kind priest she had met what seemed an eternity ago gazing down at her with a gentle face, his eyes wide and filled with the potential for enlightenment, his lips turned up in a wise smile. He opened his arms, clothed in his simple brown monkish robes, and offered her whatever comfort she would take from him as he spoke. "My daughter…you are troubled?"

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and without even thinking Kagome turned and threw her arms around his thin waist, surprising him, before the older man gently placed his bony hands on her back and formed soothing circles with his thumbs. "Forgive me, Father," she sobbed, "For I have sinned. And I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."

"Hush, my child," he soothed, moving so that he was sitting in the closest pew, Kagome following, though she remained on her knees, her head now in his lap as he ran a hand through her hair, the ebony tresses falling loosely over her shoulders. "It will do you no good to fret over so many things at once. First tell me what this sin is that you speak of."

She swallowed, her voice raw with pain and grief. "I have known hateful thoughts towards my fellow men."

"Have you wished them harm?"

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling exposed under the pure gaze of the priest as she thought about the spiteful women who had spoken against Kikyou…about Kaguya and her traitorous tongue…about Mary, the woman she had slapped for speaking out against the future Queen. She could not lie. "Some of them."

"And what, my daughter, do you believe has caused you to have these sinful thoughts?"

"My sister." The sound of her voice was no more than a squeak as she valiantly fought back another onslaught of tears. "She is…is…"

"Dying." The priest finished without hesitation. "Yes, I know; I have been called to her side more than once in these past few days."

Kagome looked up at that, gazing into the face she believed could never tell a lie. "And do you think she is leaving us?" She swallowed. "Father, do you truly believe Kikyou will die?"

"If it is God's will…"

"But do you think she will die? I know you have seen many who are sick before."

The older man sighed, wishing he could give the beautiful young woman before him some hope; wishing to bring back the gentle smile of peace he'd seen on her face when she'd first come to court as she sat in the back of the church during mass…but also knowing he could never tell her something he believed to be false. He owed her more than that. "I believe her time has come, yes."

Kagome felt her body begin to shake once more, and she broke down into open sobs as she fisted her hands in the priest's robes. "It's not fair. She doesn't deserve this. Not now…not after all her suffering. She deserves better."

"But my daughter, who could ask for more than being admitted into the Kingdom of Heaven?" The priest asked, offering comfort in the only way he knew how: his faith. "Your sister has purged her soul, and I know she will move on to a happier place than this, where she will not be judged so cruelly, for our Lord is forgiving. Be happy for her."

Kagome looked up, and the pain in her eyes tore at his very soul. "How can I be happy, Father? Even if she does go on to a better place, she is still leaving me here in this world. She is still leaving me alone. I don't want her going to a place I cannot go…where I cannot know if she is happy and safe…where I cannot watch over her, as she has watched over me all my life." Her voice cracked. "I don't want her to leave me."

He smiled kindly. "You must not be selfish, my child. You must trust God to protect your sister for you, and trust that she may watch over you from heaven far better than she ever could here on earth."

Kagome shook her head. "But…"

"I know it's hard to accept. I know we, as mere humans, must of course feel pain upon losing those we love. And I also know you will, in time, come to accept this fate and recognize it is for the best."

Kagome doubted she would ever view Kikyou's imminent death as a good thing. "And how long must I wait?"

He shrugged his shoulders and glanced up at the golden cross hanging from the center of the great dome over the alter. "That is something between you and God, my daughter." He felt her start to pull away, knowing that was not the answer she wanted, and so stopped her with his hands under her chin, keeping her gaze trained on his. "And until that time comes, you must seek those that make you happy here on earth, and find comfort in their presence. Surely there are people like this that you may go to?"

Inuyasha immediately came to her mind, but Kagome shook the thought away. She would not…could not seek comfort from her sister's husband while Kikyou lay on her deathbed. That was just something she could never do, no matter how much she craved Inuyasha's strong arms and comforting voice. "It would be sinful for me to take comfort in the one I love," She finally whispered. "You know, for I have spoken with you of this before."

The priest nodded, having already heard her confessions on several occasions about her love for the King. He'd always found it so difficult to tell her that what she was doing was wrong, because, in all honesty, he saw her struggle every day to do the right thing. How could God, or any of his servants, reproach her with that in mind? "And what of your mother? Or your brother? Your friends, the Lady Sango and the Lord Miroku? Can they not offer you comfort?"

Kagome felt the tears spring up anew. "Not enough."

He smiled in understanding and all-knowing wisdom. "My daughter, there will never be enough comfort. Nothing can ever replace those we love. All we can do is try and continue to live our lives as they would have wished; take comfort in those who care about you…in knowing your sister will go to God well loved and cared for, and that her reputation has been salvaged thanks to you. And, in time, know that the pain will recede enough that you may once more begin to live again."

Kagome looked down with a frown. "But Father…how can anyone want to live knowing there is such pain in the world? How can I go on, knowing some day I may lose everyone I care about?" She felt a flare of anger. "Why would God, if he's so merciful, take from us and give us such pain? Why would he give us such suffering?"

The priest sighed again, having heard such a question from so many young men and women he had long ago lost count. He still didn't have an answer, for it changed with each person and the level of their faith. "Our Lord works in mysterious ways, my child…and we are not meant to understand them. All we can do is live our lives as best we can, try to be good people, do as He would do, and pray that in the end we shall be rewarded."

"But Father…"

"My child," his voice was warm but firm. "You cannot live your life each moment fearing the pain that life can bring, for that would be no life at all. You cannot cease to exist simply because life is unfair, or because it does not all go according to your plan. Take comfort in your pain, because it means you love your sister more than you thought possible." He touched her cheek fondly and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "You cannot have love without pain, my child, nor can you have pain without love. Without loss we would not know how to cherish that which we have, and without sadness we would not understand what it means to be blessed and joyful. Take what life gives you and accept it with open arms; use it to grow and to change and to become a better human being, and know that each day you will come closer to being someone we can all be proud of."

His voice echoed into the very far corners of her soul, and Kagome felt something warm spark where all she'd know for the past several days was cold, unfeeling hatred. Reaching out with her hand, she grasped his, her warm, youthful fingers finding comfort in his aged palm and caressing thumb.

"Thank you," she said, her voice finally calm after days of struggle and grief.

He made the sign of the cross over her head with his free hand before his eyes brightened with his smile. "Bless you, my child." They continued to stare at one another, the priest offering Kagome his comfort and his wisdom, the ancient dance of old to young, wise to youthful, passing between them, as it was meant to be.

Suddenly the church doors were thrown open, and Kagome broke away from the priest to turn, still on her knees, to look down the aisle at Sango, who was standing in the doorway with a shawl thrown carelessly over her shoulders, her hair falling over her shoulder in a simple twist. "Kagome…its Kikyou."

She immediately pulled away from the priest and rose to her feet. "What's wrong?" But even as she asked, Kagome had a feeling from her friend's pale face she knew what was wrong.

"The surgeons say she hasn't much time, and she's asking for you," Sango finally managed to say after taking in a few deep breaths of air. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You'd best hurry."

Kagome bowed her head. "Of course." She turned to the priest, wanting to thank him again for all he'd done for her, not just then, but throughout her entire struggle, but found the words would not come. So instead she gazed into his deep, kind eyes, and drew strength for what she knew was about to come. "Father, I…"

He just smiled and touched her cheek before moving away. "It is nothing. I shall pray for both you and your sister." And then he turned her back on her, clasped his hands before him, and moved to kneel before the giant cross, his lips moving in silent prayer.

* * *

Such a strange feeling it was to wake up and know you had slept your last sleep…dreamed your last dream…eaten your final breakfast. And yet, suddenly, Onigumo, once nobleman and now condemned, was no longer afraid. The trembling of his body had stopped; his cheeks had acquired a glimmer of their old color, his eyes sparkling as a shadow of the cheerful man he'd once been. 

In a way he was grateful the day had finally come. He was grateful he would never again have to force himself to live with the guilt of knowing what he'd done to the woman he loved. And, more than anything, he was grateful that the spirit of Naraku would die with him and never again be able to harm Kikyou.

It had been such an unusual feeling as he'd stood and heard Sesshoumaru pronounce the verdict of guilty. It had been to Onigumo as though he had lived the past several years of his life shrouded in darkness, clothed in a veil that blocked the sun and the light, and then, all at once, it had all been removed to leave him standing, naked and alone, to face the consequences of what he'd done. He had allowed Naraku into his heart, to take possession of his very soul for the purpose of exacting revenge…and when he'd had his doubts, the beast had taken on a life of its own and refused to give back control. Now, the damage had been done, and, like the coward he really was, Naraku had vanished as though he had never been there before, leaving Onigumo feeling alone and without a friend in the world.

Not that he deserved one. Not after what he had done…

"Kikyou." Her name was still like the most beautiful music he had ever heard, rolling off his lips in a rush, the sound soothing to his ears and to his mind as it wrapped around his raw nerves and calmed his racing heart.

He loved her still. He always had. In all the years of torment he'd spent in the Tower, he had never stopped loving her; if he had, he wouldn't have continued to be so bitter…he wouldn't have accepted the offer of the demons who had sensed the evil in his heart and come to his window one evening with the proposal of offering their strength in exchange for his soul.

Then he had been a fool and bargained willingly, only later understanding the truly horrid mistake he had made.

And as punishment, he had been forced to watch as Naraku, spawn of the demon cruelty he had allowed into his heart, carefully plotted Kikyou's demise, crying out in anguish as Naraku pursued her relentlessly until she finally gave in, even going so far as to use Onigumo to suit his purpose, causing pain at every turn for the woman that he loved so dearly.

And in the end he had succeeded. Rumor was Kikyou lay dying in her bed, without hope of survival, the child in her belly…his child…doomed to die with her before it even had a chance to live. She had taken ill with the sweat, they said, while in the Tower. And it was all his fault.

His fault!

With a hiss, Onigumo shot to his feet, knocking the small wooden chair he'd been sitting on to the floor. "Kikyou, what have I done?" He hollered, knowing the guards could probably hear him…knowing they all probably thought him raving mad…the man with two personalities.

He didn't care. He deserved it all. He deserved their scorn…frankly, he welcomed it. Anything to block out the pain of knowing what he had done to her. His angel. His perfect, beautiful, wonderful Kikyou.

"My love…" His voice cracked as he recalled her laughing brown eyes and her delicate white arms as she would wrap them around his neck, leaning in to whisper some scandalous secret desire into his ear. She'd come to court an innocent, and he'd shaped her into a woman of experience. But she'd allowed him to. She'd allowed his touch…his kisses…his caress…and his love.

Everyone had warned her that he would destroy her, and she'd ignored them all for his sake. She'd thrown her reputation and her chance for a respectable future to the wind…all for him. And, in the end, all he'd done was betray her just as much as she had betrayed him.

Could he truly blame her, he wondered, for leaving him to rot in the Tower? Could he truly say he would have done any different?

Kagome's words from that day in court echoed in his mind, her scolding, self-righteous tone burning into his heart and searing a scar over his once-impenetrable pride. She had said Kikyou had been young and foolish, and that everyone was guilty of it at one point or another. And she was right.

He had never been a saint; had never pretended to be. Yet when he was finally wronged by someone he had been so offended and hurt he had been unwilling to listen to reason. He'd ignored the letters she'd sent to him in the Tower, begging for his forgiveness, swearing she would remain loyal to him until he was released. She had offered him her very soul, and he'd thrown it away, sending her running into the arms of another man and driving him wild with jealousy and rage as he listened to the court gossip from the mouths of the soldiers outside his cell door.

And then the demons had come…slithering into his cell through the high window and circling his body, almost as though they would offer him warmth and comfort, speaking in his mind…insisting they had a way to help him.

He was a fool.

And now Kikyou was dying.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and Onigumo fiercely wiped them away, never having been one for weeping. Yet the sadness weighing on his heart was more than he could bear, and he wished the guards would come already and take him away. He was prepared for death; he'd been prepared for it from the moment he'd come to understand Naraku's true intentions towards himself and Kikyou…but he'd never prepared for the reality that Kikyou might die as well.

Never her.

Never.

"Oh my Kikyou…" He collapsed onto the chair once more and hung his head low, running his hands through his hair, which still felt so long and strange to him, Naraku's influence still strong despite his sudden absence. "Forgive me, my love…forgive me…"

His solitude was at last interrupted by the sound of the guards turning the key to unlock his cell door, and Onigumo was greeted by the frowning faces of six soldiers, all of them casting him hateful looks. He bore it all with the elegance and grace of a man who had been raised at the High Court, standing up and straightening his shoulders, walking forward and carefully masking the torment of his mind, hearing as the soldiers fell into step behind him, forming a careful box so he could not escape.

He didn't intend to, even if God himself struck them all down and offered him the chance. This time he would not run.

It was snowing outside, the chill of the early afternoon causing him to involuntarily shiver, but Onigumo still did his best to pretend he was immune to it, his expression unchanging as he marched towards the small knoll where, at the top, he saw the scaffold that would mean his doom. A crowd had, naturally, gathered, though it was somewhat smaller than usual due to the scare of the sweat, but even so he could spot a few of the noblemen and women of the court he'd known before his life had become such a living hell.

He spotted Kaguya, her eyes lowered as he walked by, refusing to meet his gaze, but Onigumo still managed to glare at her nonetheless, blaming her for everything that had befallen both he and Kikyou. She had convinced Kikyou to betray him, and then she had dared to return and turn the tables yet again, threatening the life of the woman he loved.

No…even if he had lived, he would have never forgiven her for all that she had done to both of them.

There had never been such a silence as the one he heard that morning; no one dared say a word, all the insults the mob had planned refusing to come, the rotten vegetables they had prepared to throw suddenly heavy in their hands. It was as though they could all see that the man before them was entirely different than the accused they had watched all throughout the past six months at court, and could now muster nothing more than pity for the condemned, their hate vanishing.

Without hesitation Onigumo stepped up to the scaffold, purposefully not turning to look at the man dressed in black off to one side, knowing even his courage would falter if he did. He stood still as one of the soldiers, the old man he'd recognized as the soldier who'd befriended Kikyou, came forward and tied his hands behind his back.

"Do you have any last words you would like the world to hear?" He asked loudly.

Onigumo lifted his chin a little higher and straightened his back, his arms now clasped behind him tightly with rope that chaffed at his wrists. "Only that, in spite of everything, I have never loved any but Kikyou Higurashi, and I shall always love her, even into the world beyond. I pray I shall one day see her again, and that I may ask her forgiveness for all I have done."

He went silent, and saw a few women dab at their eyes while the men all nodded their heads in approval of his courage and honesty. He couldn't help the slightly roguish smirk that came to his lips. At least he would die with some honor left, and a little respect. A man in his situation couldn't ask for more than that.

And then he expelled a surprisingly calm breath as he felt the guard place the blindfold over his eyes, sending the world into darkness.

* * *

Kagome slowed her steps to a dignified walk as she reached Kikyou's outer study, glancing warily at the large mahogany doors which were still closed, blocking her sister from view…keeping her safely locked away from the rest of the world. Taking in several deep breaths, she calmly waited for the signal that she may enter, her outer poise betraying the frantic race of her heart. 

She wasn't alone; the Marquess, Souta, Miroku, and Sango were also in the room, along with Shippou, Yuka, Gideon, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and…her stomach clenched…Inuyasha. They had all come, she understood, to pay their respects to the dying Queen, and that reality was more than she could bear.

The dying Queen…

Without thinking, as she looked from one pair of sorrowful eyes to the next, Kagome turned away and hugged her waist, swaying back and forth, searching for strength and comfort. But there was none to be had. There was no easy way to prepare for speaking with a woman who was about to die…a woman who Kagome happened to love more than life itself; who she would give her very life for if it would make a difference.

She felt his presence just before he placed a hand on her shoulder, and Kagome instinctively melted into his touch despite her resolve to not seek any comfort from him out of respect for Kikyou. She couldn't help it; she was only human, after all.

Inuyasha didn't say a word, but she knew what he meant, and gladly welcomed his strength into her own heart, preparing her for what she was about to do. It would be her greatest test yet.

"Be wise, Kagome," she heard him murmur, his voice low.

"What do you mean?"

"Just…don't get too close. You don't need to fall ill too."

Kagome felt her body go rigid. "Inuyasha, she's my sister."

"And the sweat doesn't discriminate between friend and foe," he retorted without pause. "This is a deadly disease, Kagome…just promise me you'll be careful."

She turned around to look at him, seeing his concern for her, and tried to keep that in mind even as her mind raced and she felt the hatred from before well up inside. "I will not stay away if she asks me to come to her," she replied steadily. "The rest of the world put her in this situation, and I'll be damned if I make her suffer any more than she already has."

"For once can't you be reasonable about something?"

"I am being reasonable!" Kagome snapped. "It's all of you that have been otherwise!" She pointed wildly at everyone in the room, including Inuyasha, which shocked him. "It's your fault she was put in the Tower in the first place! It's your fault she's now sick! All of you! And now, thanks to that damn trial and everyone judging her, Kikyou will die!" She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I hope you can all rest easy knowing you brought justice to the unfaithful Queen."

She turned away from them all, for once rejecting even Inuyasha's comfort, and left them all to stand in stunned silence as one of the doctors opened the door from within and motioned for Kagome to enter. Without hesitation she walked forward, ignoring all around her even as she knew it was childish and immature, her head high despite the tears streaming down her face. It would do no good to remind Kikyou of her dire situation.

But even she had to resist the urge to turn and run when she entered the darkened bedchamber, her survival instincts insisting she was walking into a deathtrap.

The air was heavy and hot, the thick purple velvet curtains drawn over the windows to protect against the harsh, biting cold wind and piercing light of day. The smell of incense, which the priests had begun to burn, added an ethereal feeling to the atmosphere, stinging Kagome's nose as she breathed, and off in a corner was a pile of bed sheets, covered in sweat from one of the Queen's many fevers, waiting to be washed. Three physicians moved about with various bottles and remedies, and two maids were bustling about trying to keep the room clean despite the presence of death.

They all glanced up at Kagome as she moved forward, the door closing behind her so that it was once more strangely dark, only the light from the fireplace making it possible to see anything, but the younger Higurashi sister ignored them all, her eyes trained on the massive royal bed before her, where she saw Kikyou, propped up by pillows, dressed in a simple white nightgown, her long raven-black hair spilling around her shoulders and head in a neatly combed mess, her maids obviously still loyally caring for her appearance.

Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat, withheld tears causing an ache in her chest as she saw her normally strong and proud sister, pale as a ghost and covered in a sheen of sweat, her breaths coming in ragged pants. "Oh sister…"

Kikyou opened her brown eyes, still deep and sharp with intelligence, and looked over at Kagome with a soft smile that seemed to take up far too much of her strength. "Kagome…" Her voice was surprisingly strong, and Kagome mused that perhaps Kikyou was putting all her strength into speaking and thus taking away from the rest of her body. "Please come and sit with me."

Immediately Kagome walked over and sat on the bed, arranging her simple magenta skirts and leaning up against the headboard, placing a hand over Kikyou's and trying not to wince at how cold and clammy it was. "How are you feeling?"

She could have shot herself for asking such a ridiculous question.

But Kikyou mustered a smile anyway in response. "Thank you, Kagome."

"For what?"

"For everything you've done for me. For defending me and risking your own reputation, and for putting your very life on the line. I wish…" She took a deep breath. "I wish I could live long enough to repay you."

Kagome found the words heartbreaking, and did the only thing she knew how to do in such a time and place: she smiled. "Come now, sister, what kind of talk is this? You've never been one to voluntarily surrender; and now's not the time to start."

She watched as Kikyou just shook her head and gave her an imploring look. "I've also never been one to deny the truth, or to back down from the hand fate gives to me. I will die, Kagome…you and I both know this. It is just a matter of time."

Refusing to answer, Kagome instead busied herself playing with a strand of Kikyou's black hair, noting how soft it still was in spite of not having been washed for the past three days. "I did everything I could for you," she finally said in a low voice. "But it wasn't enough." Their eyes met. "Why couldn't it be enough, Kikyou?"

The older woman smiled. "It was enough, Kagome. It was enough to remind me of why I loved you so much, and to bring you back to me for these past several months. You showed me why I need my family, and why I had been such a fool to isolate you all for so long. I missed you, sister."

"And I missed you," Kagome hastily assured her. "I never stopped loving you."

"I know." Kikyou sighed. "And I also know very well how much you've sacrificed for me, and how selfish I've been. I'm so sorry, Kagome. I wish…I wish I could take it all back."

"But I don't wish that," Kagome spoke in a rush, "And I'm the one whose opinion matters when it comes to my life. I would gladly do it all for you again."

"Even…" Kikyou acquired that sad smile again, her eyes gleaming as though she were capable of understanding everything. "Even if it meant giving up the man you love most? Would you still make such a sacrifice, Kagome, knowing the pain that would cause you?"

Kagome stiffened, drawing her hand away from Kikyou's, her eyes flicking everywhere but at her sister. "I don't know what you mean. Leaving Kouga was not difficult; I didn't love him that way. And besides, I belonged with you. You asked me to come back, and I would never refuse."

"But I'm not the only one you came back for, Kagome," Kikyou insisted, though her voice held no accusation…only understanding.

Kagome felt her heart race. "Kikyou, I don't…"

"I know, sister. I've always known."

Those six words caused a cold ball of shame to form in her stomach, and Kagome couldn't resist the pull of Kikyou's sharp brown eyes, their gazes meeting. She felt wretched; she felt dirty, hearing such words from her sister on her deathbed. And Kagome hated feeling as though her love for Inuyasha was tainted.

But, for once, it was Kikyou's turnto smile and offer comfort to a guilty conscience as she reached out of her own accord and grasped Kagome's hand tightly. "It's alright, sister. While I know how both of you feel, I also know how you've tried to resist for my sake. I, more than anyone, understand the pull of love, and the pain of rejection…and all I can say is I would never have been able to withstand all that you have."

Kagome thought of that night that seemed so far away…all the kisses and stolen moments…and lowered her head in shame. "Kikyou, I haven't…"

"I don't need to know what all you have and have not done, Kagome," Kikyou replied firmly. "I leave confessing your sins to you and your priest. I simply wanted you to know that I know, and have known, for some time. And that I forgive you both. Make sure you tell Inuyasha that."

Watching her sister's labored breathing, knowing she should be concerned with much more important matters, Kagome still couldn't resist the question that spilled out of her mouth. "How…how did you find out?" It was an awful question to ask a dying woman…to ask her when she'd first known that her husband was in love with her sister, and vice versa…and yet Kagome suddenly needed to know. Had they been too obvious? Had they, in their attempts to be respectful, in truth caused more damage?

Kikyou smirked then, her eyes glazing over as she looked back at some memory Kagome didn't understand. "It was on my wedding night that I confirmed what I'd suspected for some time."

"Your wedding night?" Kagome felt a flare of jealousy as images appeared in her mind, but violently shook the thoughts from her head. Now was not the time!

"Yes…I knew the truth the moment Inuyasha didn't come to me." Kikyou's smile disappeared to be replaced by an expression of defeat. "After the court made the show of putting us in our room, he just sat in a chair and watched me for a long time, his mind clearly on other things. I invited him to the bed several times, but he…he just couldn't. And that's when I knew; the only reason Inuyasha would not come to his wife was his love for another."

Kagome felt her body jolt as all the pieces to the puzzle began to fall into place at last. Inuyasha's insistence that he knew Kikyou's child was not his…the way he had not boasted of his triumphs with his wife the next morning, as a new bridegroom usually did…

"Kikyou are you telling me that you two never…" She couldn't finish the sentence, and felt wretched and overjoyed all at once when her sister simply shook her head.

"No, Kagome…the marriage was never consummated."

A silence fell over the room as the surgeons and maids had disappeared to grant the sisters privacy, and Kagome felt torn between the happiness of knowing her beloved had not betrayed her and the torture of thinking of all the pain she'd caused her sister as a result. "Kikyou, I…I wish…I mean…"

The Queen waved away her comments with a weak gesture. "It's all forgotten, Kagome, and you are forgiven. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me."

"You owe me nothing," Kagome reiterated. "You were so good to me when we were young that I feel as though it was the least I could do for you."

Kikyou chuckled at that, but then was forced to take in several sharp breaths as her body began to tremble with her rising fever. "What a pair we are, Kagome…what a pair."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but at that very moment the air was rocked with the sound of a booming cannon, and without thinking she leapt from the bed and flew to one of the windows, throwing open the heavy curtains to look out towards the smoke trailing into the air following the explosion of gunpowder. It had come from the Tower, which meant only one thing…

"He's dead," she whispered, thinking of the man who had loved and hated Kikyou. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, she turned around, but found that Kikyou simply wore a calm expression of peace on her face. Moving back to her side once more, Kagome took both her clammy hands in her own firm grip. "Sister…are you alright?"

The older woman just turned her head and looked at Kagome, though it seemed like she was looking right through her to another world entirely. "It's befitting, isn't it?"

Kagome blinked back tears as she realized her sister was already passing over to the next world. "What is?"

"That we should die on the same day."

Kagome felt her body tremble at such a morbid statement. "Sister…"

Kikyou seemed to remember where she was, her eyes focusing once more on Kagome as she smiled again. "Don't cry for me, Kagome. Please don't cry. This is the best of both worlds. You saved my reputation and my name from slander, and you saved me from a humiliating end. Now I can die in peace and go to the man I love in a better place, and you...you can now love the man of your dreams without guilt or remorse. That is..." She sucked in another breath. "That is the most I can offer you now."

She wanted to say it wasn't true, and that she could never be with Inuyasha knowing the sacrifice that had been paid, but then, recalling the words of the priest, Kagome tried to put a smile on her face in reply, imagining Kikyou as she had once been, smiling and laughing in the arms of the man she loved. She had to be strong for both of them now. "I pray it may be so, sister," she finally said, her voice soft to keep it from cracking and revealing her inner pain.

_Don't leave me, Kikyou!_ She felt her heart cry, but effectively silenced such a plea to deal with later, when she was alone. If Kikyou could face her death bravely, as she seemed to face everything in life, then Kagome was determined to be the same way.

She chuckled inwardly. Even at the age of nearly seventeen, Kagome still idolized her older sister and tried to emulate her in every way.

"Come," the Queen finally said calmly, as though discussing the weather…as though that afternoon was no different than any other. "Lay with me, sister, and let us talk as we used to when we were young and pain and love were not yet known to us."

As though controlled by someone else, Kagome felt her body mechanically move forward, swinging her legs up onto the bed as she lay out beside Kikyou, putting her arms about the woman's waist just above her round belly, and feeling as Kikyou wrapped her own thin arms around Kagome's shoulders. Silence, comfortable and beautiful, surrounded them for a time, and if she closed her eyes and imagined, Kagome could pretend they were still young and living at the Higurashi mansion in the country, her father's voice singing throughout the halls as he ordered the servants about, her mother always loyally at his side, laughing at his jokes.

"We've become everything we said we would, haven't we?" Kikyou asked at last, her chest rumbling as she spoke, and Kagome smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes…the Higurashi name is as great as the King, and you and I are the most famous sisters the country has ever known."

"Indestructible…that's how strong our bond is."

"Stronger even than that."

"And we're the most beautiful."

"By far."

"Envied by all."

"That's for sure."

"And no one will ever say either of us refused to live life and shape our own destinies."

"No…they wouldn't dare."

Kikyou took in a deep, shaky breath, and sighed. "Very well…that is enough."

Kagome felt her smile widen, her body swelling with love and affection for the woman beside her. Kikyou…her other half…her beloved sister. The woman she had idolized and worshipped from the day she was born, who had been the cause of so much pain and joy…who had been seen as her ultimate rival and her strongest supporter all at once for her entire life.

No…she wouldn't have changed a thing.

"I love you, Kikyou."

Kikyou smiled. "And I love you, Kagome. Never forget that. I promise I'll always protect you, no matter where I am."

Kagome felt the warmth of the room and the comfort of her sister's arms begin to take their effect, her eyes closing against her will, the air permeated with incense. "I believe you," she murmured, snuggling more closely against Kikyou's body, and felt the older woman tighten her hold.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms, surrounded by their love, remembering days gone by when they'd dreamed of coming to court together and shaping the world to fit their every desire. In her dreams Kikyou heard the laughter of a rogue, a familiar smirk causing her stomach to clench painfully with love and desire. She was whirling about on clouds, lighter than air, when he held a hand out to her, his clear, all-knowing eyes burning into her soul, reading her every though, dream, and desire. And in that moment, surrounded by love, she took the rogue's hand and with one final breath Kikyou Higurashi died.


	36. Darkness and Light

**Author's Notes:** Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had wonderful parties and celebrations to welcome 2006! I had a wonderful time with my family playing poker and having an all day all night Star Wars marathon from Episode I – Episode VI without stopping (my brother and I received all six on DVD for Christmas from Santa...pretty awesome). The only downside was I got sick right before I was supposed to fly down to San Diego for the Holiday Bowl, so I didn't get to go...but perhaps it was for the best since my poor Ducks lost in the end by three points in a heartbreaking interception at the end of the game.

It was really depressing.

But hey, a 10-2 season is nothing to be ashamed of, especially since they lost their star quarterback in October and ever since have been alternating between two true sophomores who didn't know what the heck they were doing. Next year we'll be great. And we play Oklahoma, the team that beat us in the Holiday Bowl, in the regular season, so watch out for "Revenge of the Ducks", coming soon to an Autzen Stadium near you!

Ahem...now then, about the story...

So maybe I lied just a little when I said the last chapter would be the worst in terms of angst. This one will be. I'm sorry; don't hate me! It's necessary for the story. But I promise this story will resolve itself into a happy ending. You have my word.

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update at all. I'd meant to do it much sooner, so that everyone could read it before heading back to school...but alas, it was not meant to be. I've been busy. I almost feel like I have less time being home than I do at school. But in a good way. I'll be sad to leave the family again in a week; but school will be fun too. And besides, I have a birthday coming up on the 13th! I'll be 19 years old! Whooo! Anyway...the chapters are starting to come down in length, but not too much. I feel like it's actually a natural way to round out the story, that as we all come down from the climax of the plot, the word count slowly decreases as well. Thank you all for your support; there are two chapters to go, and in the next one I'll announce the official details of the story that will follow this one (along with my plans for "Impossible Dreams") so watch for that. Blessings, and enjoy!

* * *

**Fanart! Fanart! Fanart!**

Plenty of new fanart again this time, which is just thrilling for me. Be sure to check out the links below and leave nice comments for the artists. Also, check out the TKM deviantart club, where our second contest is officially underway!

_Artist: Athyra  
_- http/ www. deviantart .com/deviation/ 26665051/

_Artist: Fire-Senshi  
_- http/www. deviantart .com/deviation /26493638/

_Artist: Starlight15  
_- http/ www. deviantart .com/ deviation/ 26682515/  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 27098320/

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Thirty-Five: Darkness and Light

Rating: PG-13 (rated for language and implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for some of the historical thoughts, ideas, and realities I have used.

* * *

_She died in my arms. I know it was probably the best end God could have given her, just as the priest said, but even so, to this day, I have not found an answer to the question…to the pain…_

_My beloved sister. The entire country came to mourn her passing, honoring her in death the way she should have been honored in life; like a Queen. I demanded she receive every ceremonial honor due for a woman of her status, including burial in the royal tomb, and Inuyasha, too stunned by everything that had happened to argue, immediately granted my request, not even giving his brother the chance to dispute Kikyou's claim to such a right. _

_I cared not. My world had stopped, all the beautiful colors replaced by various shades of gray, music now no more than a dull noise. _

_I have heard some say that I love others too much; that I give too much of myself to those that I love, and receive too little in return. They all say Kikyou had not deserved my love, and that she had taken more from me than she had offered back. And to all of that I simply shake my head and turn away, for they cannot possibly understand the simple truth that I loved my sister as much as any woman could…and that in some ways I only felt like half a person without her. Her star, once so bright, had burned out, and now my light felt very alone…_

* * *

It was as though the entire cathedral had been filled with a sea of black, every member of the High Court having arrived dressed in utmost modesty out of respect for their fallen Queen. No woman tried to make a statement with the latest fashions or glamorous jewelry; there was no flirting, no laughter…nothing that could be construed as cruel or disrespectful. Never had there been such an air of stunned silence; never had so many men and women bowed their heads and ardently prayed, their faces covered by masks of grief just as surely as all the women wore black veils over their eyes. 

Sitting at the front of the great church safely between her mother and brother, Kagome stared straight ahead, her face pale and her eyes dim, lacking their usual luster. She had known Kikyou was dying; had been given far too much time to dwell on that reality before it actually happened…and yet she had still been so stunned, so utterly unprepared for the feeling of loss…for the pain…

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome tried to ignore the painful ache in her chest, knowing it was from withheld tears, which she had not once shed in the six days since waking to find Kikyou dead. Since then her sister had lain in state, as was customary, so that all of great or small wealth could come and pay homage to their Queen, and now, on the seventh day, she would be carried through the city in her final triumph before being laid to rest in the royal vault.

Kagome had not come to see Kikyou; she'd known if she did it would make the reality of her death too painfully real. If she imagined enough, she could pretend Kikyou had never died; that she had not woke one morning to find her arms wrapped around a cold, lifeless body with a soul that had already passed over to the next world. In her dreams Kikyou was just dreaming peacefully…nothing more.

It was a cold morning, the heavens echoing the melancholy grief that hung in the air like a soaked rag, pungent, heavy, and unavoidable in its presence. Snow, already blanketing the December earth, had begun to fall again, and the sweepers had already walked through the streets twice to keep the cobblestone streets clear for the horses and carriages that would ride through later that day.

There was no wind, but the air was bitterly cold nonetheless, and the Aves of the monastery choir rang like the church bells themselves in every corner of the cathedral, pinging off the polished marble floors and echoing beyond the stained glass windows and into the vaulted rafters far above the mourning court.

Feeling a sudden chill as the monks hit a particularly low unison note, Kagome shrugged further into the black fur cloak over her shoulders, curling her fingers into fists and pulling them safely beneath the long, draping sleeves of her modest silk and velvet gown. Her hair, pulled back into a braided bun, fit neatly underneath the black gable hood atop her head, and a small veil fell over her face, shielding her eyes from the curious glances of those around her.

The chanting slowly faded away as the head priest stood up from where he had been sitting near the altar, dressed in his finest black robes, and as he walked forward Kagome couldn't avoid the way her eyes glanced at the polished white coffin, which she knew contained her sister. It was still open, allowing any who wished to see the Queen dressed in her finest, but Kagome just wasn't ready…not yet…

Stepping up so that he was standing where all knew Kikyou's head to be, the priest made the sign of the cross before turning to face the court, his face solemn and his eyes gleaming with wisdom and a slight touch of the divine. "Our Queen has been called back to God. It is time she was laid to rest. Let us pray."

The sound of rustling skirts, scraping shoes, and low murmurs as people expelled breath could be heard as all came to rest on their knees, their heads bowed and their hands folded before them. Kagome felt her own hands tremble, knowing what was to come…knowing she wasn't ready for the memory of that morning…the memory she had been avoiding, because to think about it too much made it all too real…

And then the priest began to speak, leading them all in the familiar prayer, the rest of the court silently mouthing the words with him, and Kagome could do nothing but remember. "The Lord is my shephard. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters…"

* * *

_"…he restoreth my soul. He guideth me in straight paths for his namesake."_

_The sounds of a deep, steady male voice broke through the haze of sleep clouding her mind, and Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the smell of incense burning at her nostrils, the heat of the burning fire gone, winter's chill seeping through the very walls of the bedchamber. She was instantly aware of the fact that the curtains had been thrown open to allow in daylight, and she wondered why the surgeons were suddenly no longer worried about keeping Kikyou warm or protected from the winter cold, or why her servants, normally so devoted, had decided to suddenly abandon their duties and allowed the fire to burn out. _

"_Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil for thou art with me."_

_Blinking and sitting up, Kagome winced as she felt a muscle in her lower back complain about the awkward position she'd slept in. Turning slightly, she saw the priest from before, the one who had assumed the unofficial role as her confessor, sitting opposite her on the bed, his head bowed and his eyes closed, his left hand hovering over Kikyou's forehead as he recited the Lord's Prayer in clear, unflinching tones._

"_Father?" Kagome felt her voice catch, still not fully awake, and noticed the way the man flinched slightly, but didn't cease what he was doing, continuing to speak in slow, steady tones. _

"_Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou hast anointed my head with oil."_

_A cold, ominous lump of fear had settled in the pit of Kagome's stomach as her eyes darted from the priest to Kikyou's too-still form and back again, her brain working furiously to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Suddenly the cold fireplace and the open curtains made sense. After all, why would the doctors be concerned for Kikyou's health if she were…were…?_

"_Sister?" Kagome reached out to touch Kikyou's hand, but flinched away as though burned when she felt how cold her sister's skin was. Looking up at Kikyou's face, she saw there was no color in the once vibrant ivory skin, her raven hair matted against her head from sweat that had come and gone throughout the past several days. _

_She glanced back at the priest for confirmation of her fears…for reassurance that Kikyou was alive…for something…but all he did was continue to recite his prayer, clearly too stunned to do anything more than what he knew and understood. "My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life…"_

* * *

"…and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever." 

The court murmured an amen together, and Kagome was thrown back into reality. That moment still seemed so surreal to her; Kikyou lying still on the bed as the priest sat beside her murmuring prayer after prayer, the servants standing in the corners weeping for their fallen mistress, and Kagome sitting in the middle of it all, too stunned to cry and too overwhelmed by grief to speak.

"Kikyou…" she whispered her sister's name as though that, in and of itself, were a prayer, and felt, more than saw, her mother turn to look at her before the Marquess took her daughter's hand in her own and squeezed it affectionately, transferring some of her unyielding strength. Kagome took it gratefully, wishing she could be more like her mother; wishing she didn't feel the hate and the anger towards the court that currently sat like a bitter acid in her heart. It was so foreign to her; she was usually a woman of faith and kindness and patience, always forgiving and always warm. Yet in one moment Kagome had easily fallen prey to the cruel stab of hatred, the foundations of her faith rocked so much she wondered at times if they would just crumble all together.

She had been to the priest many times since Kikyou's death, asking him for advice, begging him to help her, and each time he gave her the same answers; vague answers. She had to find her own way, he said, back to God. She had to learn to forgive Him as much as she had to forgive the court for putting Kikyou through such a cruel judgment in the first place.

But what if she couldn't? What if she couldn't ever forgive them? What if she would never again be happy?

How could she be happy? How could Kagome ever laugh without restraint again, knowing her sister was no longer able to laugh at all?

Kikyou had told her not to cry; that it was all for the best. On her deathbed she had forgiven Kagome for all she had done with Inuyasha, and said everything would be all right. But Kagome couldn't see it. How could anything be all right if Kikyou was gone? If she was no longer there for Kagome to argue with…to see and to touch…to hug…

The ache in her chest swelled to the point that Kagome didn't think she could stand it, and yet the tears still did not come. She wanted to cry; she wanted the release…but for some reason she couldn't cry. Not yet.

She was vaguely aware of the priest saying a final prayer before the court, as one, rose to its feet, and Kagome numbly allowed her mother to pull her up as well so that she was standing, habit forcing her to smooth the wrinkles from her black skirts. She watched with a blank face as her mother stepped away from her and towards the coffin, gracefully taking the three steps up to the altar before she came to stand over her daughter, her face serene despite the tears that glistened in the corners of her eyes. Her lips moved as she murmured something only Kikyou was meant to hear before she moved away, down the aisle, and then it was Kagome's turn.

She hesitated.

All eyes turned towards her expectantly, but Kagome felt her feet freeze, unwilling to move forward and see what she knew was in the coffin. She didn't want to see it; she didn't want it all to be real.

A hand on her back calmed her racing heart somewhat, and Kagome turned to see Souta's brave face staring back at her without flinching, the tears in his own eyes mocking the fact that she could not cry. He gave her a slight smile, the corners of his lips quivering with the effort as he fought against the grief in his heart, and Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly back at the gesture. He was trying, she could see, to do what he thought was right; believing he was now her source of strength and comfort since Kikyou was gone.

"Souta," she spoke his name, wanting him to understand how much she loved him, and how much she still needed Kikyou at that moment. She needed her other half…her source of strength…the other shining Higurashi star.

He managed to smile a little more in response. "Courage, sister," he said gently, offering her his support, and Kagome felt the ache grow until she wanted to cry out from the pain as she thought of all the times she'd said that very thing to Kikyou.

Nodding her head slightly, she straightened her back and turned with purpose towards the polished white coffin atop the alter, everyone watching as she ascended the three steps so that she now stood over her sister. Taking a deep breath, Kagome prepared herself for what she would see before finally turning and looking down at Kikyou.

And there she was. As beautiful as ever, dressed in her favorite gown of red and white velvet and silk, altered slightly to accommodate her round belly, holding the child that would never be born. Her raven hair had been brushed to a healthy sheen and now spilled over her shoulders in intricately done braids, her skin obviously having been scrubbed clean, a false pink color painted onto her cheeks, her long delicate lashes resting gently against her cheeks. Her hands were folded neatly over her abdomen, just above the swell of her belly, and they had placed her magnificent crown atop her head, reminding all that she was no mere woman, but a Queen. Rose petals were scattered around her, releasing their sweet smell to mix with the strong incense in the air, and Kagome had to admit that even in death Kikyou Higurashi was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Oh sister…" Her voice cracked, and the ache in her chest swelled to the point she thought it would burst. But still the tears wouldn't come. All Kagome felt was an immense sadness.

Never again would she feel the underlying jealousy as someone silently judged who was better; never again would she feel the desperate need to outdo Kikyou in every way; never again would she walk into a room and wonder who was more beautiful, intelligent, or witty. In short, she would never again feel the insecurity that came with having an older sister.

Their rivalry was over.

And Kagome had never understood how much she needed it to survive…until now.

Her lip trembled, and the aching swelled, but still no tears came, and Kagome became suddenly aware of the hundreds of eyes trained on her every move, watching, waiting, wondering what she would do. A bitter smirk curved up the corners of her lips, and Kagome could almost hear Kikyou's voice beside her, whispering that it is never over; the mask must always be worn, and one must always put on a great show. Nodding her head in agreement and understanding, Kagome took her last look at Kikyou's still, doll-like body before she stepped away, a mask of grace and poise covering her face. She would never wear hers as well as Kikyou had her entire life…she would never be as elegant and natural a courtier as her sister…but she would still try and bring honor to the Higurashi name, for her father's, and also now for her sister's sake.

"Your Majesty," she murmured, loud enough that the people in the first few pews could hear, and without thinking swept away her long black skirts and curtsied low before her fallen Queen, recalling a day long past in a rose garden when she had told a man she would never bow before her sister. A stunned hush swept through the entire cathedral, and Kagome felt the burning amber eyes of the King on her back as she bowed her head low. Then, with grace and efficiency, she rose back to her full height and moved down the aisle, refusing to look at anyone but knowing by the murmurs around her that the court would remember for many years to come the day when Kagome Higurashi bowed before her sister…something she had sworn she would never willingly do.

And in that moment she couldn't help the slight smile on her face, knowing it was the final gift she could give Kikyou…the last thing she could do. And while it was a small gesture compared to some of the sacrifices she had made already, it was enough.

"It seems, sister, that Kouga was wrong," she murmured to herself once she was outside and the chill of the snow and the wind was biting into her skin. She looked up at the sky. "You died the martyr…not I."

There was a harsh gust of wind, as though Kikyou were trying to respond from her vantage point in heaven, and Kagome could almost hear her sister's harsh reply as she stated that she would never be a martyr, for martyrs were sad and pathetic figures in history. Kikyou Higurashi was anything but sad and pathetic.

Kagome grinned and shook her head, though the ache in her chest didn't ease at all. "I suppose you're right."

The peace that had settled over the earth was suddenly rocked and shattered as the church bells began to ring in long, slow, solitary unison peals across the white world. Kagome glanced over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha, with his massive strength, carrying Kikyou's white coffin over his head, his face grim and his eyes hard with the determination to show as little emotion as possible. Despite her bleak outlook on life, Kagome felt her heart go out to him, knowing he was hurting just as much as she was, and just as unable to show it, though for different reasons.

Inuyasha…

Like everyone else, he was dressed entirely in black, from his pants to his shirt to the long black cape trailing out behind him. The only difference was the gold belt at his waist holding his trusted sword at his side, matching the golden crown atop his head. His silver hair was immediately caught up in the slight wind as he stepped outside and carefully descended the stone steps of the church, the white snow causing his hair to acquire a blue tint. His steps were firm and his back was straight with purpose as he walked, and Kagome thought that even shrouded in grief he was the most beautiful being she had ever seen.

As he passed by he glanced her way, and their eyes locked momentarily, their masks falling away so that each could see the other's hidden inner pain. Kagome was stunned by the depth of his grief, not having realized Kikyou's death would affect him as much as it had, but at the same time understanding, for while he had long since ceased to love her, he had still cared about her and felt responsible for her safety and wellbeing, and now no doubt felt like he'd failed her in some way.

She blushed in shame and looked away at last, thinking about the cruel words she'd flung at him and every other member of the court. She'd accused them all of killing her sister, saying they had been cruel and heartless for keeping Kikyou in the Tower for so long in her pregnant condition, and had even snapped at Inuyasha after Kikyou had died, saying he hadn't done enough to get her out of the Tower during the trial. It had wounded him deeply, because he had seen himself as Kikyou's protector of sorts, and the words had driven a wedge between them that had remained for the past six days.

Kagome watched him slowly walk away from her, pulling at her heart and adding to the pain she felt in her chest, but finally tore her gaze from his proud back when she felt another set of arms pull her into a strong embrace. Initially she rejected the offered comfort, but managed to calm her instincts when she recognized Bankotsu, even allowing her body to lean against his slightly for a few seconds before pulling away slowly. He gave her a brilliant smile, offering her his silent support, and she gratefully took it from him with an expression of gratitude.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice just as attractive as he was. Kagome couldn't suppress the smile that came to her face as she thought about how Kikyou had once said she should marry Bankotsu since at least there was enough sexual tension between them to guarantee an interesting relationship.

She shook the thought away even as she heard Kikyou's suggestive laughter in her mind. "Not really," she finally replied, "But I appreciate all the support everyone is so generous in giving."

"You have many friends, Kagome," he stated firmly, placing a hand against his cheek. "Don't forget that."

His eyes softened, and Kagome had to look away so she wouldn't see the love and affection in his eyes, unwilling to admit that yet another man loved her that she would never love in return. Granted, Bankotsu's heart was not as fragile as Kouga's, and she knew he would recover and be just fine without her, but she still hated the idea that she was hurting anyone.

She could have loved him, she knew, just as she could have loved Kouga, in a different time and place. But then again, she also couldn't imagine loving anyone but Inuyasha, so perhaps she was just telling herself such things to make herself feel better.

"Thank you, Bankotsu," she finally said, knowing he was waiting for a response of some kind, and she even managed to give him an empty smile. "Your friendship is something I know I'll always cherish."

He smiled sadly down at her, for once no flirtation or implications in his tone as he spoke. "As I will cherish yours, dear lady. I wonder if that King of yours knows just how lucky he is to have your love."

Kagome's eyes went wide in surprise, and she blinked and looked away. "Surely you know that Kouga and I are no longer betrothed…"

Bankotsu smiled and shook his head. "I know that as much as I know the fact that you never loved him in the first place, Kagome." Her mouth went suddenly dry, and he laughed at her expression of shock. "I've always known who held your heart, my lady. How could I not? You flirted with me, true, and I loved every minute of it, but you never smiled for me the way you smile for him. There's a look of utter peace that comes to your face when he enters the room." He touched her cheek again. "How could I not see it?"

Kagome looked away with a deep blush of shame. "So how many people knew besides you? Were we so very obvious after all, even though we tried not to be?"

He laughed again. "No, you weren't obvious Kagome. And I admire you for trying to be so noble. I was just aware of it because, well…" He trailed off, but Kagome knew what he wanted to say. He had noticed because he was in love with her, and had immediately picked up on the reality that she didn't love him back.

"I understand." She gave him the first genuine smile she'd mustered since Kikyou died, and even embraced him warmly. "I thank you for your discretion, my lord. And for all you've done for me. Our friendship has been nothing short of…" She didn't know how to put into words all the flirtation, which she knew deep down she'd enjoyed as much as he had. "Fun." She shot him a truly coquettish grin, the grief leaving her shoulders for just a moment, and the Eastern King could do nothing but throw his head back and laugh again, the sound merry and filled with heart.

Finally, when it became apparent that everyone was staring at them because they were preventing the procession from continuing, Bankotsu stepped away and bowed low, a sign of huge honor for Kagome, considering he was a King in his own right. "I shall miss the fun we could have had together then, my lady," he finally replied. She blushed at the implication, but was suddenly grateful for the fact that in all the chaos of her life he had not changed. He sobered slightly. "But I know you shall make a fine Queen for our country."

She opened her mouth to protest that it was far too soon to be speaking of such things, since Kikyou hadn't even been laid to rest, but he put up a hand, clearly expecting her protest, and simply walked away, his own black cloak waving behind him, his crown atop his head. Kagome smirked in spite of herself, knowing he was every inch a man, and that he was indeed correct to say that their relationship would have been nothing short of interesting and fun.

"Sister, are you ready?" Souta came up beside her, offering her his arm, and Kagome sobered immediately, feeling the old pain and sadness return the moment the confident Eastern King left her side. Still, she was slightly relieved to know she could still smile.

Nodding, Kagome took his arm, noting the fact that he was now taller than she was, having grown several inches since they'd come to court. She regretted having spent so little time with him…but then again, he'd had his own life too. She was well aware of the fact that he commanded the attention of nearly every young girl at court, and was surrounded by many of the other young aspiring boys of the court. It made her glow with pride.

The procession was a somber affair, with nothing breaking the silence of the morning save for the toll of the church bells, people lining the streets of the city and falling in behind the elegant carriage that carried Kikyou's casket after it passed by. Ahead of the carriage at the head of the procession was Inuyasha with his back straight and his chin high in the air, his eyes never moving from his destination, which was simply the street in front of him. They would process through the entire city before coming back to the church and the royal family vault. Inuyasha looked so alone, causing Kagome to wish she could go to him, but propriety demanded otherwise, and she feared he was still too angry with her to want her company anyway.

Behind the young hanyou King was his brother Sesshoumaru, with Rin at his side, both noble and appropriately somber. Next came Kagura, who had chosen to remain for the funeral procession despite the fact that she had no emotions either way towards the royal family, and even she appeared to be grieving in her own way. Bankotsu was the last of the monarchs since Kouga had not come, his face a stoic mask of mourning. And finally came the Higurashi family, just ahead of the carriage so they could be close to their fallen family member. The Marquess walked proudly alone and aloof just ahead of her two remaining children, every person along the sides of the road gazing up in awe at the woman who seemed to be nothing short of a pillar of strength.

Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly pleased to see how many people had turned out, from the extremely wealthy to the extremely poor, every man removing his hat and every woman falling in a curtsy as the carriage passed. At least, she decided, Kikyou was finally receiving the genuine respect she'd deserved in life.

The procession weaved throughout the city streets, the mourners quickly becoming chilled from the falling snow and the slush created thanks to all the feet traversing the streets. The bells continued to dutifully toll every few seconds, echoing throughout the world and telling all in the vicinity that the Queen was dead. Each toll brought more of the grief back, and by the time they reached the back of the church and the entrance to the royal family vault Kagome could hardly breathe, the pain in her chest weighing heavily on her heart, her very soul weeping for the loss of her beloved sister…yet still the tears wouldn't come.

Inuyasha held up a hand, and as though he possessed powers of magic, the bells immediately went silent, the processing court stopping where they stood, and Kagome realized she'd been so lost in thought she hadn't even realized they'd reached the marble arch that led into the royal vault.

With the same solemn expression as before, Inuyasha reverently walked towards the carriage and took the white casket in his arms once more, raising it over his head and moving back towards the round arch, stepping through it and into the darkness beyond. Two monks appeared behind him carrying torches, and with impressive efficiency lit several lamps throughout the vault so that now the arch was glowing with soft yellow light, suddenly welcoming where before it had been ominous.

Sesshoumaru and Rin immediately followed the monks, along with Kagura and Bankotsu, and finally the Marquess turned and motioned for her children to follow as well. Kagome swallowed and forced her legs to move, mechanically stepping forward and mentally forcing one foot to follow the other through the archway. The two monks stepped behind them in front of the arch, silently sending the message that no other people were allowed for the private ceremony, and the mass of people began to silently disband and return to their homes, knowing their part in the official grief process was over.

The inner vault was a beautiful circular room constructed entirely of perfectly polished marble, save for the center on the floor, where the royal crest was in the ground, molded out of gleaming gold. The walls were all blank stone, save for one area directly across from the arch, where Kagome saw the tomb of the great Inutaisho and his noble wife, the Queen Izayoi. Their names were blazed across their tombs in the same gold as the royal crest, and above their names were well-cared for portraits of both the King and Queen respectively.

Kagome felt her breath catch as she stared into the eyes of Inuyasha's mother, her expression, even in the painting, just as kind and beautiful as everyone said she had been in life. Her long dark hair fell freely around her slim frame, which was clothed in a gown of the deepest purple outlined in a lighter shade of pink. The same brilliant pink pendant she'd seen in the portrait over the fireplace at Sesshoumaru's castle was around her neck, and a simple crown of diamonds rested atop her head. She was posed beside a fountain, the water pooling around behind her long gown, and one of her delicate white hands rested against the lip of the upper bowl catching the water before it spilled over into the stream along the ground. A slight, all-knowing smile graced her features, and Kagome thought she'd never seen someone so beautiful.

Inutaisho stared out of his portrait with ultimate confidence, his golden eyes mirroring Inuyasha's, his silver hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head and sweeping out behind him on an invisible wind. The plains of the west extended out behind him, the tall grass, painted in various shades of green, yellow, and brown, all blowing in the same direction as his hair. He was dressed in his finest armor, for he had been a warrior King who had fought for many years to attain the peace his country now enjoyed, three different swords belted at his waist, one of which being the tetsusaiga, which Inuyasha now wore at his waist.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to meet such a man as King Inutaisho had supposedly been. Inuyasha spoke of him so little she wondered if his relationship with his father had been a good one, but then again, when he did speak it was always with fondness and, more than anything, awe and respect. So she supposed perhaps it was just painful to think of the father that was now dead.

A place had been hollowed out in the marble wall and now waited for Kikyou's casket as it would be her final resting place, and Kagome felt the ache in her chest grow once more as Inuyasha came forward carrying the white coffin in his arms, lowering it to the level of the square space and reverently sliding it in until the white end blended with the rest of the marble wall and none could tell the difference. A third monk appeared carrying the piece of marble that would successfully seal Kikyou's resting place off for eternity, and without meaning to Kagome felt her hand extend as he lifted it into place and shut her sister away from her forever.

"Kik…" Her voice cracked, and everyone turned to look at Kagome as the monk secured the marble slab in place bearing Kikyou's name in brilliant gold. She didn't care. The pain had become unbearable. They were locking her away. She would never see her beloved sister again. "Kikyou…"

She couldn't speak, but her face suddenly went pale, her arms trembling as she wrapped them around her body, rocking back and forth. Images of her sister appeared in her mind, memories from years long past, memories from two weeks ago…of times when they had been happy, or sad…of all those lonely years when she had heard nothing from the court and believed Kikyou to be angry with her. Now she would never see her sister again; never hear her voice as she was scolded for being improper, or feel her surprisingly strong arms comfort her in her time of need.

"Sister…" She whined, feeling the ache in her chest grow, her eyes beginning to water at last as the tears threatened to come in a wave of emotion she could not control. Who would comfort her now? Who would laugh with her and walk with her and talk with her when no one else would? Who would sit with her late at night and dream of years to come?

Despite all they had been through…all the bitterness and the pain and the anger and jealousy, spite, and frustration…they had loved each other as only sisters could, and Kagome suddenly felt so alone she could hardly stand it.

The same monk who had put the marble slab over the end of the coffin now brought forth the portrait of Kikyou that had been prepared, hanging it up alongside the image of Queen Izayoi, placing her forever in the royal family, her memory and honor assured for eternity. Her beautiful, stoic face peered down at Kagome, her sharp, intelligent brown eyes seeming to see everything around her, her ivory skin gleaming, highlighted by the deep crimson of her gown, which was lined in gold satin. She stood beside her throne, half of the great chair excluded from the painting, one of her hands resting against the tall back, her massive skirts bunched at her waist before tumbling away in a sea of crushed crimson and gold. Diamonds, as always, were at her neck, a wealth of bejeweled pins in her hair and seeming to sparkle within the portrait, her raven hair gleaming in the light and falling about her in a wealth of curls, her great crown atop her head.

She was, as always, perfect.

And Kagome could no longer stand it. The tears that had refused to come suddenly streamed down her cheeks, her chest heaving as she struggled for each painful breath, and she collapsed onto the floor, whimpering Kikyou's name in between sobs. She harshly demanded answers from God that she knew He would never give while also begging for her sister's forgiveness for such weakness as she was showing in that moment. Everyone around her simply stood in silence, unsure of how to react.

Finally she felt hands on her shoulders and her mother's voice in her ears, trying to reach her through the fog of pain. "Kagome, sweetheart, come with me. Lets get you home."

Home.

Where was home? In the country, at the Higurashi mansion? Or was it here at court beside the man she loved? She didn't know where she belonged any more.

Without even thinking, Kagome shrugged away from her mother's embrace, for once finding no comfort in those familiar arms which had rocked her to sleep as a baby and given her solace in all her times of need since. "No…I can't leave her," she murmured, sounding half mad.

The Marquess nodded patiently, understanding as she rubbed her hand in soothing circles over Kagome's back. "Then what do you need, my love? What can I do?"

"Nothing." Kagome slumped forward on the floor, her head bowed and her arms loose at her sides, her palms facing up towards the ceiling. "There is nothing anyone can do. My sister is dead, and nothing can change that." She looked up at the portrait, as though it were Kikyou's fault. "My sister is dead! And I don't know how I can live without her!"

She felt her mother's arms again, and despite the fact that they weren't the arms she needed, she accepted the comfort anyway, though her body remained stiff. "I understand, my love…I understand. But you must remember that you thought you couldn't go on living when your father died, and yet here you are." She touched Kagome's cheek fondly. "All life cannot end, sweetheart. Kikyou would not want it to be that way either, you know that."

"I don't give a damn what Kikyou would or would not want!" Kagome snapped, feeling something within her ignite. "I'm tired of everyone telling me that she's better off! I don't care if she is! She's not here with me, and never will be again! And that's all I care about!" Another sob nearly choked her as she pulled away from her mother. "So what if she's in heaven now? I can't hold her, or touch her, or speak with her, or see her every day or…" She swallowed, unable to say any more.

Looking over at the Marquess, who for one looked like she was at a loss for what to do, Kagome softened her expression slightly. "I know you mean well, mama, and I know what you say is true. I know that if she could Kikyou herself would come down and wipe the tears from my face and tell me life must go on. But…" She shook her head and her lower lip trembled. "None of that matters to me right now. All I care about is the reality that my sister is dead, and there is this great big empty place in my heart that I'm not sure will ever be full again. Frankly, I don't know if I will ever feel whole again." She shrugged, the tears streaming down her face. "Why can't anyone understand that?"

Her mother just smiled sadly. "Of course we understand, sweetheart. Don't you think I feel the same way? To lose your father was awful enough, but now I have lost my daughter as well, and no parent should ever have to bury their children. I can hardly breathe without wanting to die myself. But your father always used to tell me that in great pain we can find great courage and strength, and so I cling to that truth every day, and will continue to cling to it until the day I die, because I promise you this much: the pain will never full go away, and you will never be the same."

Kagome frowned and looked away. "So what's the point in living, if it all just ends when those you love are gone?"

The Marquess smiled again. "Because it never ends, Kagome. To truly live I can promise you will know pain just as surely as I can promise you will know love. And each time the pain comes, you cling to your courage and your strength, and take comfort from those who are still with you, and wait for the day when you can smile again, and when you'll love those around you even more. And I promise, Kagome, that day will come. It always does. The human heart, while incredibly fragile when placed in the hands of others, is also incredibly resilient and strong when it needs to be. Have faith in that, if nothing else."

A long silence followed her mother's words as Kagome tried to make sense of it all, knowing she never would because it wasn't something she was meant to understand. The cycle of living and dying was beyond the scope of mere mortals, and so she would have to somehow content herself with what her mother said, and cling to what little courage and strength she had left after fighting for her sister's honor for so long.

After a time the sound of footsteps against the marble reached her ears, and Kagome became vaguely aware of the fact that everyone was moving towards the door, including the Marquess, recognizing that she needed to be alone for a while. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply the smell of incense, expelling the air just as she felt a heavy and familiar hand come to rest on her shoulder.

Inuyasha.

New tears formed at the corners of her eyes, partly out of the pain of losing Kikyou, and partly out of the shame of knowing that she desperately wanted and needed the comfort of her dead sister's husband. She'd tried so hard to keep him away…that was partly why she'd said what she did, so that he would be too angry to come to her…and yet through it all she'd wanted nothing more than his arms. And now he was there, as he always was, in her time of need.

She recalled the night he'd flown to her side after her father's violin had smashed into the wall, holding her trembling body in his arms and allowing her to weep for so many things that now, against Kikyou's death, seemed insignificant. He almost always seemed to sense when she was in the mood for a good fight, and when she needed a kind word, and even though he had a foul temper and a sharp tongue to match, Kagome knew she could be happy with no other, and felt sick at heart to know a part of her was secretly happy she could finally be with him in an honest, open relationship.

Reaching up, she covered his hand with her own, feeling as he turned his palm over and curled his fingers around hers. She sighed. "I spoke harshly and behaved badly, Inuyasha…please forgive me."

She heard him take in a deep breath. "There is nothing to forgive, Kagome…I would have probably said the same thing in your situation."

And just like that the wedge that had been between them all week was gone, leaving behind nothing but their love and affection, and their mutual pain and grief.

"What can I do for you?" He finally asked, being uncharacteristically forward and open as his voice wavered slightly.

Kagome knew there was only one thing she needed or wanted from him, and immediately rose to her feet and buried her face in his chest. "Just hold me, please." And he did, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head, allowing her to fit against his body perfectly as he inhaled deeply that wonderful scent of roses.

His Kagome.

He'd felt so empty without her all week, grieving alone for a woman he no longer loved, but still suddenly missed nonetheless. Kikyou had become, in a strange way, a close friend and confidant, for while they had not consummated their marriage, they had certainly spent many nights talking with one another and doing what they should have done before their marriage: become acquainted. They'd met through mutual loneliness and become engaged for all the wrong reasons, and Inuyasha was at least grateful that they had been given the chance to fix many of the wrongs they had done each other in the last few months Kikyou had been alive.

Now he just felt sorrow for her, wishing her life could have been happier and feeling partially responsible for her death, wondering if perhaps there was a grain of truth in what Kagome had said and wishing he had tried to use more of his influence to get her out of the Tower.

But more than anything he felt great sorrow for the woman in his arms, knowing the loss she was no doubt suffering through, for he had felt the same pain when his mother had died, leaving him to feel very alone in the world at a very young age with a father who cared but also had a country that was still balancing on a knife's edge and an older half-brother who was often cold and cruel.

He felt Kagome tremble in his arms as another sob shook her entire body, and didn't know what to do. He had never been very good at sentimental things like comforting those in need; usually he ended up saying something he later regretted…something hurtful. And the last thing he needed to do was hurt Kagome at that moment.

"Kagome, I…" He tried to voice something, anything, but didn't know what to say. "I'm not very good at this, Kagome." He opted for honesty. "I don't know what I should do."

The sincerity in his voice was enough, telling her more than he realized. "You're doing all I need, Inuyasha," she replied, her voice rough and raw from tears as she fisted her hands into his black shirt.

He smiled at that, feeling slightly better knowing he might be doing a little bit of good in a situation that was otherwise making him feel very helpless. He hated to feel helpless; it was one of the downsides of having demon strength, hearing, and sense of smell…it meant on the rare occasion when he couldn't do anything, he felt out of place and uncomfortable, whereas helplessness seemed to be a much more common trait among normal humans.

He grunted. All humans except Kagome, anyway…she never acted like she was helpless, even if she was. She always seemed to insist there was a way out of every problem life presented her. That's why he knew she'd be alright once time stepped in a put a little distance between her and the memory of putting her sister into her tomb.

"You know what?" He finally murmured against her hair.

She sniffled. "What?"

"You broke a promise today."

"I did?"

"Yeah." His voice was uncharacteristically warm and gentle as he spoke. "You swore to me on the day we met that you would never willingly bow before your sister. I believe you bowed before her today."

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I suppose I did, didn't I?" She sighed and snuggled closer to his warm body. The pain was still there, but the ache at least was a little better now that she'd had a good cry. "It just seemed like the right thing to do. The last gift I could give to her."

He nodded. "I understand, and you were right. It was a gracious thing to do, and everyone noticed." His arms tightened around her waist in response to her movement against his chest. Glancing up, he met the gaze of his deceased wife, her hauntingly beautiful face captured forever on canvas that he knew would be well cared for by the monks of the church. "I almost like to think she gave us a final gift too."

Looking up, Kagome furrowed her brow. "What would that be?"

He smiled back at Kikyou's portrait as he spoke, though his eyes were drawn and sad. "As cruel as her death is, in a way she's with the one she loves now and, in her own way, has also given us the chance to be together."

Kagome felt her body jolt, recalling how Kikyou had said nearly the exact same thing just before she'd died, about forgiving Kagome and Inuyasha for what they'd done, and that her final gift to Kagome was the ability to be with the man she loved without guilt or remorse.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Tears she didn't know she still had ran down her cheeks, and she turned her face into his chest and sobbed once more. Inuyasha just held her, feeling strangely comforted under the powerful gaze of his father and the loving eyes of his mother, and without thinking he began to rock back and forth like the old Queen had once done for him when he would come to her crying.

Slowly Kagome fell into silence, taking the strength of the man she loved and holding it close to her heart even as she felt it breaking. Kikyou was gone forever, and that was something she could hardly bear to think about. All the time in the world could not have prepared her for the pain and the loss, and the fact that she was able to, in her own way, say good bye, brought little comfort. Still, as she listened to Inuyasha's steady heartbeat and felt her own pulse slow to match his, she knew in him she'd found her rock of support, and would never be so foolish as to push him away again.

Closing her eyes, she expelled one more sigh and gave herself over to his strength, drifting off into a dreamless sleep, praying, and hoping, for the day her mother had promised would eventually come…the day when she could smile again. And in the meantime, she had Inuyasha.


	37. Finding Happily Ever After

**Author's Notes:** All right, here's the next chapter, everyone! And after this there is only one left! Can you believe that? I know I can't. It seems so incredibly surreal to me. This story has been a part of my life for so long now that finishing it will seem strange. But I have other ideas in the works to follow this, so I won't be lacking for things to do.

I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, but after my birthday I got very, very sick with a stomach flu that has plagued me for about ten days now. Thankfully the vomiting stopped around day three, but my stomach wouldn't allow me to eat anything, and eventually I had to go to the health center and get an IV twice to get hydrated so I wouldn't faint. And on top of all that I've had a concert to prepare for where I was the featured soloist. That took place on Tuesday night, and now that I'm feeling better I felt ready to finish up this chapter and get it posted so I can get to work on the final chapter of TKM.

And with that said, I suppose I'd best let you all get on with the story, and with the numerous announcements I have below. As promised there is information about the stories I will be working on following the completion of TKM, and there are also links to some more wonderful fanart. Thanks so much for all your support, everyone! Blessings!

* * *

**Upcoming Projects**

IMPOSSIBLE DREAMS:

I'd first like to start by saying I will now be picking up with Impossible Dreams again. I apologize for the long hiatus of that story, but it was necessary for several reasons, not the least of which being the inspiration well dried up while I was working on TKM. I have said it before, and I'll say it again: I WILL NOT write when there is no inspiration to do so, as that only ever produces poorly written, unsatisfactory chapters. And I will say right now that as such I have not appreciated several of the messages I have received from people telling me I am stupid and retarded and other, much crueler, things for not updating that story in such a long time. If you think insults will jolt my muse into action, think again. Frankly, it makes me less excited about writing the story at all. But I plan to continue with it, nonetheless, and I appreciate the patience that the majority of you have shown in waiting for me to continue with that story, and apologize again for taking so long. I'm currently going through and revamping some of the chapters (and reminding myself of exactly what I've written so far), so don't expect an update on that front the moment TKM is finished, but I'm hoping to have a new chapter for all of you fairly soon.

LORD OF THE WEST:

This is an idea that has come to me as I've been writing TKM. I feel like the story of how Inutaisho comes to the throne could potentially be a great one, and as such I'd like to explore that. The summary and information for that is as follows, but can also be found on my profile page. And as a side note, I don't know exactly when I'll get the first chapter up, but hopefully sometime in the near future.

**_Lord of the West_**- He would come of age in a time of turmoil and strife, but by the time he was crowned High King after nearly 200 years of war the country would finally be united. This is Inutaisho's legacy.

_Show:_ Inuyasha

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Genre:_ Drama/Romance

_Pairings:_ Inutaisho/Izayoi, hints of Inuyasha/Kikyou and Sesshoumaru/Rin

_In-depth Summary:_ There was a time when the four sectors of the noble demon country made war upon each other, when peace was naught but a dream, and when hope was frail and hard to find. This was the world that Inutaisho, heir to the throne of the Western Lands, was born into, and the world that he would come to loathe so much. Seeing predjudice and hatred everywhere, he would seek to put an end to all suffering and tyranny, and after nearly 200 years of war he would finally manage to bring about a shaky peace as he united the four sectors under one banner and was crowned the first ever High King. But peace would not be easily maintained, and there would be many times when the mighty demon lord would find himself forced back into battle once more to protect his ideals, honor, and the ones he loved, including, especially, his brave new human wife and their newborn hanyou son, who was hated by pure-blooded demons and feared by humans.

* * *

**Fanart! Fanart! Fanart!**

As always, there has been some marvelous fanart submitted for TKM in the past several weeks, but since I've posted so much other "stuff" in this chapter, I'll wait until the final chapter to post the links, along with any other remaining fanart submitted. So never fear, for those of you who have given me art…you will be honored and featured as you deserve! Thanks!

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress 

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Thirty-Six: Finding Happily Ever After

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_Being December and the month of Christmas, the court eventually forgot to be melancholy and was soon looking forward to the many banquets, masques, and other events that would take place to celebrate the holiday season. Life did indeed go on…and I suppose I was not ungrateful for that. I was not so cruel as to wish other people to be constantly in mourning; alone and crying on a whim over silly little things that reminded me of Kikyou, I would often sit in her room and just remember everything from the good to the bad. After all, she had always been a woman who believed in owning up to your mistakes and your faults, so I would not dishonor her by simply pretending the years when we had been estranged had never happened. _

_Still, there were plenty of good memories too, and after a time I found I liked to reminisce about those happy times while taking long walks in the bare gardens, or even stroll around the lake, which was currently covered in ice and snow. There was something incredibly comforting and spiritual about walking beneath the heavens, rather than within the confines of the castle walls. I truly felt she could see me when I was outside, and I could feel her smiling down in all her grace and perfect beauty. _

_And that would often bring me comfort when nothing else could._

_Sometimes I'd take Inuyasha with me on those walks, or Sango, or even Miroku or Shippou, but more often than not I liked to go alone, because then I felt closer to her._

_And so Christmas came and went, as did the new year, and slowly my walks grew shorter as I was drawn back more and more to the goings on of the court, though I still frequently sat off to one side and just listened, rather than participating in every debate, watching others dance because I didn't feel much like dancing myself at the evening dinners. _

_Inuyasha was patient with me, always pushing just a little to see if I was ready and backing off when I made it clear that I was not, no matter what it was he was trying to get me to do. He even tried, for a time, to be a complete gentleman and never argue with me at all, willing to concede that I was right several times when I could clearly tell by his expression that he was fighting every bone in his body to say so. But that didn't last long because that was more irritating than his yelling at me to wake up out of my stupor. As I often told him, the snapping and insults I understood and knew how to deal with and ignore as I saw fit…but when he agreed with me I didn't know what to do. _

_And so finally, over a month after Kikyou's death, the day came when a genuine smile broke out across my face for the first time without being followed by either guilt or sadness. It was a day of wonderful news, telling us all that at long last the dark cloud that had been hovering over our lives was preparing to blow away and leave nothing but well-deserved sunshine…_

* * *

It was a beautiful, if not slightly brusque, January afternoon, and Kagome sighed in pleasure after inhaling a deep breath of clean, fresh air that was so cold it scalded her throat and shocked her lungs. She was well dressed for the current climate, with fur-lined boots and several layers of clothes, including a heavy fur cloak that included a hood to protect her sensitive ears, and a fur scarf was wrapped so tightly around her throat she actually felt a few beads of moisture beginning to form against her skin. 

Her daily walk had brought her once more to the lake, which was even more frozen than ever that winter, snow settling atop areas that had turned completely to ice, while other places were still more slush. Inuyasha told her that by the end of January the entire lake would be frozen over, and then the court would be able to go ice-skating. She liked the idea, for while she'd never been very good at it herself, Kagome was always willing to try anything…and besides, the idea of watching her hanyou balance on a pair of skates was amusing in and of itself, so she couldn't wait to see the real thing.

Her grin faltered slightly as she recalled the fact that Kikyou had been a brilliant ice skater, but she immediately shook the thought from her head, refusing to fall into yet another melancholy mood after waking up feeling so happy. She supposed it was an improvement to be feeling happy at all without a trace of guilt, but still, Kagome was growing weary of grieving, for she was not the sort who handled sadness very well. Her heart yearned for laughter, her body straining to join the dancers every night even as she mentally told herself she wasn't yet ready…and so she was almost beginning to feel like a prisoner tied to her grief.

"If only you were an easy person to forget this wouldn't be a problem," she commented wryly to the air, speaking as though Kikyou were walking beside her. She could almost hear her sister's laughter in response, along with some comment about how she would never be easy to forget because she was of course extraordinary.

Kagome smiled at that, wishing she had a real person beside her rather than merely a figment of her imagination, but at the same time felt torn, because to move on she had to stop wishing for such things and being so wistful all the time.

"At least I'm not crying every day like before," she muttered, more to herself that time than to an imaginary Kikyou, though again she saw Kikyou in her mind nodding and saying that was indeed an improvement. And Kagome had to admit that she was encouraged somewhat by the fact that she had improved so much since that first day after Kikyou was buried, when she had been unable to leave her chambers, feeling sick and heavy with grief and sorrow, only allowing Inuyasha or her mother to even enter her rooms. Now she spoke freely with everyone once more, though she had to be poked and prodded a little more than before to actual respond, and she even dined with the rest of the court at dinner, instead of taking all her meals alone.

But there was one thing she still hesitated to do…one thing that she felt uncomfortable even thinking of.

Inuyasha.

It was strange, and yet now that they could legally and freely be together, they both felt more uncomfortable than ever. Every time Inuyasha tried to kiss her Kagome pulled away, wondering if it was wrong of her to want his kisses so soon after her sister's death, and each time she felt the urge to go to him she'd hesitate. It broke his heart, she knew, because in his mind while he grieved for Kikyou's death he had already decided, long before she died, that he had moved on from their failed love. But Kagome's guilt stemmed from a deeper problem; that old sense of loyalty to her sister, as though going anywhere near her husband would mean she was betraying and dishonoring Kikyou's memory.

After all, what would the court think if they saw their King with the dead Queen's sister barely a month after her death? How would that make Kikyou look?

Kagome, normally fearless in every way, had to admit that for once she was terribly afraid. For nearly an entire year her life had been dominated by what the rest of the world thought; she had lived solely for painting a picture perfect reputation for Kikyou in hopes of saving her from a cruel fate, her very life hinging on whether or not the rest of the world viewed her as a 'good person'. And now, after having lived that way, the scars would not easily fade, and Kagome feared doing anything that would have negative repercussions.

She was terrified, frankly, of what the court would do to her if they decided her love for Inuyasha was sinful since she had loved him even while he was married to her sister. She feared them thinking she was grateful Kikyou was dead so she could claim Inuyasha for herself.

But more than anything Kagome hated the fear itself. She despised being afraid of a stupid mob, for that is what the court was, not only because of her own pride, but also because she knew Kikyou would be disgusted if she were alive. After all, even as she had looked certain doom in the face, she had stood tall and proud and refused to give in to the pressure of the court; never once admitting that she regretted what she had done. Kagome wished more than ever for that strength and courage.

"I love him," she whispered, "And we aren't doing anything we haven't done before. So why does it suddenly feel so wrong?" Her question was carried away on the wind, unanswered, like many of her questions lately.

She grunted. When had she become so philosophical, anyway? Kikyou had always been the deep thinker, not her.

In her mind she saw Kikyou standing beside her, her arms crossed and her expression firm, dressed in her usual gown of deep, stunning red and white. _"Do you love him?"_ She would ask in that velvety voice that seemed to hold the answers to the very existence of the world.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I just said that I do. That's not the problem."

The invisible Kikyou cocked a delicate, perfectly sculpted eyebrow at that. _"Then who cares what the others think? He will protect you from them if it comes to that."_

Kagome huffed and watched the steam pool around her head in the air. "I don't want it to come to that. One Queen on trial for treason is enough." She felt ridiculous talking to herself, and yet, suddenly things were making a little more sense, as though Kikyou had become her very conscience over the course of the past month when she was all Kagome had been able to think about. She chuckled at the thought, knowing if that were the case she would never let herself get away with even the slightest mistake any more since her older sister had been the world's greatest perfectionist.

Still, she suddenly had to wonder…perhaps she was ready to move on if she was finally at a point where she truly desired to explore her relationship with Inuyasha fully. After all, even two weeks ago even the idea was repulsive and laden with guilt and a heavy heart.

"_It won't come to treason and a trial, since you have nothing to be guilty of. You have no secrets like I did."_ Kikyou's voice was clear in her mind, as though she had never been gone, and Kagome watched the figment of her imagination soften her eyes. _"So go to him."_

"But what about your reputation? What about how that will make the court see you?"

She could just imagine the way Kikyou would sigh and stick her nose haughtily in the air_. "Kagome, who cares about that any more if I'm dead? You've done enough for me. Now go do something for yourself, and leave me to rest in peace. Stop worrying."_

Kagome couldn't help but grin at that thought. "I'm always worrying about everything, you know that," she replied sarcastically, hoping no one was around to hear her converse with nothing but air. The imaginary Kikyou smiled and chuckled and Kagome found that, strangely enough, the talking was helping, because all of a sudden she felt a little of her old spunk return…the part of her that cared little for the opinion of others…the part of her that had been willing to marry a pauper if that meant she could marry for love. She smiled at the memory. It was the part of her that had left a secure, stable life in the North with a man who worshipped her to instead follow a man who was tied to another.

The part of her she had been sorely missing in the past month.

Maybe it was time, after all, for her to finally take back a little of what she had been giving to everyone else for so long, and damn anyone who said she was in the wrong.

With that thought, it was as though there was suddenly light pouring in from a million windows, and Kagome threw out her arms and laughed, genuinely laughed, for the first time in over a month. Her cloak fell off her shoulders, leaving her dressed in nothing but her simple blue and white gown…the one Inuyasha had first seen her in all those months ago in the rose garden…but she didn't care. She welcomed the biting cold of the winter afternoon, reminding her that she was still alive enough to be cold at all, and without thinking laughed again.

She knew her grief would never completely end, understanding what her mother had meant when she'd said that it would always be with her and that she would never again be the same…but then again, she wasn't sure she wanted to be the same. She rather liked being more reflective and thoughtful, like Kikyou had been. It made her feel closer to her sister, even in death, and that was a comfort she would never let go of.

And even as she knew all of this, she also knew that her time of sadness was at last coming to an end. It was strange that she should have such a revolution after so many weeks of sorrow and slow, step-by-step grief. Yet it was true, and seemed perfectly natural for her to suddenly feel that way. She was truly blessed to have lost her sister and still have so much, and she would not waste what she had, most especially the man who she loved and who loved her in return.

That was the greatest blessing of all, and the greatest lesson Kikyou could have taught her. Love was precious, and something to be cherished and trusted all the days of one's life. To waste time constantly worrying meant she would only be half alive, and besides…at that point she figured her heart had already been trampled on so much it couldn't possibly break any more if she gave it to Inuyasha completely, without fear.

She smirked; and besides all that, there was always either Kouga or Bankotsu to run to if Inuyasha decided he was tired of Higurashi women.

With that in mind, Kagome spun around and took off running back towards the castle, completely forgetting about her expensive fur cloak currently sinking further and further into the snow as she lifted her skirts high and ploughed through the powdery white mess that was normally so beautiful but currently a great nuisance to her. Finally, after much panting and heaving and huffing, Kagome reached the door that led into the kitchens and without hesitation flew through the incredibly hot room which smelled of fresh bread and pastries, not even bothering to reply to the greetings of the many cooks as she passed by.

The familiar stone corridors greeted her, and she didn't even hesitate as she flew up one of the back spiral staircases that she knew would lead right to the hallway of Inuyasha's study. Without bothering to knock she unceremoniously threw open one of the mahogany doors, watching as Inuyasha, startled, jumped out of the chair at his desk and sent several papers flying in all directions.

"Kagome, what in God's name are you…" But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because before he could move even an inch Kagome barreled straight into him and planted her lips over his in a firm kiss that left both of them dizzy and seeing stars.

When she finally stepped away slightly to take a deep breath, Kagome smiled and touched his cheek, noting his wide eyes and burning cheeks. "I love you, Inuyasha!" She proclaimed, as though it were the first time she'd ever said it, and he narrowed his gaze to look at her as though she had gone mad.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" It was a legitimate question, considering the fact that he'd been forced to get used to a woman who was much less perky and cheerful for the past several weeks while Kagome had moved through the grief process. He'd grown used to it, though her constant rejection of him had repeatedly left him stung and hurt, but now…now he just didn't know what to think.

Did all women act like this during the grief process? Or was this tied to those mood swings that seemed to come over women every time their courses came?

Seeing his puzzled expression, Kagome laughed, and the sound caught him off guard, reminding him of moments that had occurred months ago when she hadn't carried nearly the pain or the stress or the worry that she did now. "Of course I'm alright, Inuyasha. Frankly, I've never felt better."

He still eyed her suspiciously. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "I realized that I needed to stop being so afraid of what others would think of me if I openly showed my love for you, because to keep avoiding you would be wasting the precious gift that Kikyou gave to both of us."

"Oh?" He was still feeling very confused, though some of her words were beginning to sink in, and Inuyasha was hardly daring to hope that maybe…just maybe…his Kagome was returning to him at last.

She nodded again, her eyes sparkling with love…an emotion that still sent him reeling, the shock that such a woman as she loved him still as real as ever. He didn't think he'd ever get used to it, but then again, if that meant he'd always feel awed and overjoyed, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she stated simply but firmly, her voice without hesitation, and the hanyou felt his body quiver at the strength of her emotions, knowing they were all for him.

He ran a hand gently through her hair and felt his lips curve up into a genuine smile as he used his other hand to trace her cheek. "And I love you. It's been…" He wanted to say it had been terrible to watch her pull away from him over the past month, knowing why she was doing it, but also feeling frustrated because he felt it was a pointless endeavor. But he decided to keep those thoughts to himself, for once thinking before he spoke so he didn't ruin the tender moment.

"What were you going to say?" Kagome asked, her voice still partially laughing as she lifted a hand and touched his face.

He just smiled and shook his head, putting a hand under her chin. "Nothing that matters any more." And as he lowered his head and kissed her, he knew it was the truth. All that mattered any more was what lay before them, and the rest needed to just stay in the past, never forgotten, but still put behind them.

Just as he began to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close, his body on fire, Shippou came bounding into the room. "Your Majesty, I have something for…whoa!" The kitsune turned beet red from head to toe, and Kagome couldn't resist the laugh as she pulled away from Inuyasha and saw him.

"It's alright Shippou, no harm done," she commented casually, still feeling rather giddy, reveling in the feeling after so many weeks of grief and sorrow. She wondered if this was how it felt to be drunk on wine. She heard Inuyasha grumble beside her something about horrible timing, but she ignored him and walked over. "You said you had something for Inuyasha?"

Shippou still looked very uncomfortable and seemed keenly aware of the fact that Inuyasha was sending him a look of death, but bravely lifted his chin in the air and nodded his head. "I have something, but it's actually for you, Kagome."

"For me?"

He nodded his head again, seeming to relax, already forgetting his embarrassment, as most children were wont to do. Kagome wished she had such a short memory…it would certainly make life a lot easier. "Yes, it's a letter from Kouga…I mean, His Majesty the Northern King."

"Kouga?" Kagome suddenly felt her mood sour slightly, the giddy feeling gone to be instantly replaced by trepidation. She had completely forgotten about the fact that her former betrothed had never actually responded to her letter, and had never said that he agreed to cancel their wedding. In the eyes of God, she was still supposed to marry him.

A sudden fear came into her heart, and Kagome wondered momentarily if God would be so cruel as to offer her everything she'd ever wanted, only to take it away from her once more.

"Where is the letter, Shippou?" She asked, her voice suddenly quiet, and she felt, rather than saw, Inuyasha come to her side and offer his support as the little kitsune reached into his coat pocket and pulled forth a rather thick letter that carried the seal of the north.

"Here it is!" He proclaimed, obviously pleased with the fact that he was the one to deliver it, but for once Kagome didn't respond to his adorable smiling face, instead simply taking the letter and moving away to read it alone. As she broke the seal and unfolded the paper she jumped back slightly as several pieces of parchment fell to the floor, clearly having been ripped and torn. Curious, she quickly set about reading Kouga's rather sloppy handwriting.

To Kagome Higurashi  
From His Majesty, King Kouga  
Dated January 6

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I send my apologies for having taken so long to respond to your letter. I recognize that you have had much on your mind besides me, and would not be surprised if you forgot entirely about our supposed engagement in the wake of your sister's trial, but still I am sorry for neglecting you for so long. It was wrong of me, and I admit I allowed petty jealousy and heartbreak to get in the way of my better judgment._

_But before I get too far into all of that, I would first like to extend my most sincere condolences regarding the recent death of your sister. I know I never led you to believe I had any sort of fond feelings where she was concerned, but I do have plenty for you, and for your sake I am sorry that she met such an end. I know how much you loved her, and also know how hard you worked to save her. No one could have been so unselfish as you, or done more than you did; I hope you realize that, though knowing your personality you no doubt still feel responsible for her death. I hope your friends have, by now, convinced you that such feelings are not necessary. _

_And now for the part of this letter that I have not wanted to write, and tried to put off, for as long as possible…but unfortunately would not, and could not, be ignored. _

_To be frank, Kagome, you have left me a brokenhearted man. I know you appreciate honesty, so I hope you can understand I tell you this only out of my utmost respect for you. I'll admit that my first instinct upon finding your letter was to ride out and force you to return with me and become my wife as you had promised. I knew you would agree, because you are a woman who believes in duty and propriety, but I also knew you would resent me for the rest of your life, and that thought alone was enough to cause me to turn around and ride back home (yes, I even went so far as to call for my horse and ride halfway to the High Court). _

_And, so long as I am being honest, I always knew you carried a certain affection for the King. I could see it in your eyes and the way you acted around him. Still, I suppose I foolishly hoped I could be enough for you to be happy, and I was gladly prepared to be second best in your heart, if it meant having you at all. But I suppose it was not meant to be, and I can admit when I am defeated._

_Thus, you will find I have torn up the betrothal papers you signed and sent them back to you to do with as you will. I have no need for them, since they only cause me pain, but I thought perhaps you would like to have them to keep or to burn or to…well…I honestly don't know what you would do with them. I confess it was difficult enough for me to tear the papers, and now I give the responsibility of destroying them completely to you since I don't think I could do it now or ever._

_The fact remains that I love you, Kagome, and I always will. You are the woman for me, I firmly believe, and I will go on believing that until the day I die. But I also recognize that while I may feel that way about you, that does not require you to feel the same way about me, and I accept the fact that you love another (though I admit I wish it was anyone but Inuyasha). He always has been a lucky fool (and he truly is a fool, I hope you realize that), first receiving the crown and now receiving you without even trying to win your heart. I admit that I envy him…but don't tell him that. The last thing he needs is an even bigger ego._

_Still, despite the fact that you will no doubt marry him and be his wife, I would like to remain your friend, for any relationship with you is better than nothing. I don't think my heart could handle it if you were to suddenly tell me you wanted nothing to do with me ever again. So instead of forcing you back with me to be my wife, I am settling for a compromise, and hoping you can, in time, be my friend as well if I am not so repulsive that the idea is unwanted by you. _

_I can't promise that I will immediately be willing to come to your aide if you need me, and I also can't promise I will be able to ever tolerate that mutt of a man being your husband…but I will try, for your sake. Please tell me that is enough for you to allow me to be your friend…that is all I ask. I put my heart, as ever, in your hands, and wait for your response._

_With Much Love,  
__Kouga_

Kagome hardly knew what to say as she finished reading the letter and allowed her arms to drop to her sides. The pieces of the betrothal papers were scattered all about her feet, and yet she could hardly believe that to be true. After living for so long weaving in and out of tangled webs of deceit and responsibility and promises and duty, Kagome was, at long last, free to do with her life as she pleased. She was no longer bound to anyone, and Inuyasha, through a tragic twist of fate, wasn't either.

All the cobwebs had been swept away.

The thought was staggering, and Kagome found she had to sit down and allow it all to sink in. But once it did, she couldn't stop the stupid grin from spreading across her face, and after a few minutes she was even able to reread the letter and giggle at some of the overly-dramatic words Kouga chose to use, ever the romantic at heart.

Inuyasha and Shippou both watched her carefully, the hanyou visibly relaxing when he saw Kagome start to laugh, knowing that could only mean good news. But even so… "Well, what did the wolf have to say?"

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha with joyful eyes. Still, as she spoke she managed to sober her tone somewhat. "He says that, um, I am free of my betrothal to him, and even sends to me the torn remnants of the papers I signed. He also says that while he certainly grieves, and that I broke his heart, he understands that I do not love him, and is willing to let me go if only for my happiness."

She watched as Inuyasha took the news to heart, his face a blank mask, before he finally just grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "Keh…so the idiot has a brain after all, eh? I'd say that's the most intelligent thing he's ever said."

Kagome rolled her eyes, thinking about the fact that while Inuyasha called Kouga an idiot, the wolf King responded by calling the hanyou a fool and a ridiculous mutt. She supposed they would just both always be hopeless, and there was nothing to be done about it.

"Well, the idiot you speak of also hopes we can still be friends, and I heartily share his desire to remain so. As such, I of course assume you will have no problem with me sending him an invitation to join us at court for the Summer Progress this next year."

"What?" Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "Invite that stupid, wimpy wolf to my court for an entire summer so he can woo you and convince you to be his woman? I don't think so!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, if he was going to woo me, as you say, he would have done it already, and just for the record I am nobody's woman, so if you think you can start calling me that you've got another thing coming."

The hanyou opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out, so he finally just grunted and turned away. "Still, I don't want him coming here for the summer. You never know what might spark while you two are together. You were engaged after all for over nine months…you may suddenly develop feelings for him."

Kagome sent Inuyasha a harsh glare. "Do you think me so shallow that I would leave one man for another, only to change my mind again at the first opportunity?"

Inuyasha glared back. "Well, I don't know. Would you do that? You women can be weird sometimes, and change your minds a lot."

"I can't believe this!" She shot to her feet and walked up so she was practically nose to nose with him. "I put myself through hell to come back to you! I was willing to give up my chance of a normal, happy marriage all for…"

"So you admit it would have been a happy marriage with him?"

"I…that's not the point!"

"But is that what you meant?"

"You're so immature!"

"And you're avoiding the question!"

"I'm not avoiding anything you idiot…I'm just not going to lower myself enough to answer that ridiculous question."

"I take it that means you concede it would have been a happy marriage, had you stayed in the North."

"Why you…" Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha, clawing at his throat, just as Miroku and Sango walked through the door, and the couple didn't even seem phased by what they saw.

"So I see you two haven't changed, despite everything that's happened," Sango commented wryly.

Miroku nodded his head wisely. "But at least we now know Kagome will recover and be alright…after all, if she has the strength to fight with Inuyasha, she can do anything. But on that note," he glanced at Shippou, "What are they fighting about?"

"Inuyasha's afraid Kagome will leave him for Kouga."

"And why would he think that?"

The kitsune puffed out his chest, clearly thinking himself very important since he had all the answers. "Kouga wrote Kagome a letter saying she was freed from her promise to marry him, and even sent the betrothal papers all torn up inside the letter itself, and now Inuyasha is saying she's going to return to him after all."

"But why would he think that?"

Shippou shrugged. "Because Kagome says she still wants to be Kouga's friend, and plans to invite him to court for the Summer Progress."

"Oh, I see." Miroku walked forward and took Inuyasha by the arm and pulled him away from Kagome just as Sango pulled her friend away at the same time, sending them to opposite ends of the room to stew over their argument like two year old children. "Well as interesting as that little argument of yours was to watch," he finally said, "It may interest you to know that Sango and I have an important announcement to make."

"Keh, and what's that?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to act interested even as he watched them curiously.

"Miroku and I are betrothed!" Sango exclaimed in an uncharacteristic show of happiness as she threw her arms around his neck.

Kagome gasped and immediately forgot to be angry as she stepped forward and threw her arms around the pair. "Oh Sango, that's wonderful!" She leaned back. "And to think you said you'd never marry him because he was a pervert who could never be happy with just one woman."

Sango had the grace to blush even as she sent a warning look towards Miroku. "Yes, well…" She coughed. "I agreed to marry him only after he agreed to never touch another woman again."

Miroku sighed. "A difficult sacrifice to be sure, but Sango is worth it."

Both women whacked him on the shoulder for that statement.

"Well it's about time the two of you figured out you were meant to be together," Inuyasha commented as he stepped away from his corner, his face blank as ever, though Kagome didn't miss the twinkle in his eye. "It was getting annoying how blind you both were, and how stubborn you could be even when the reality was right before you and plain to see."

Miroku and Sango both raised their eyes and sent Inuyasha a sarcastic smile. "My friend, if anyone has no right to talk about being dense and blind, it's you," Miroku commented.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped back, blushing furiously and refusing to look at Kagome.

"Only that Kagome had to basically throw herself at you before you realized how you felt about her," Sango replied for her fiancé.

It was Kagome's turn to blush. "I beg your pardon, but I did not throw myself at anyone, thank you very much."

"Who cares," Shippou interjected just before all four of the friends started arguing, and they all looked at him in surprise. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Really you guys, who cares how you all got to this point anyway? The point now is that Miroku and Sango are finally engaged, so now all that has to happen is for Inuyasha to propose to Kagome, and then everything will be perfect!"

"Shippou!" Kagome gasped, blushing, and looked away, Inuyasha doing the same. Their friends just laughed, and the atmosphere in the room immediately relaxed as Sango grabbed Kagome and pulled her off by the window to talk about her wedding plans.

Feeling eyes upon her, Kagome turned and glanced over at Inuyasha to find him staring at her with a gleam of mischief in his amber gaze. She smiled at him and his cheeks colored slightly, but he didn't look away, and Kagome could see very clearly what he was thinking at that moment: who knows what can happen when every door is suddenly thrown open and the future becomes a blank slate?

It was a strange feeling to have her future suddenly completely under her control. She'd come to expect that she would have to marry who she was told, and try to love who she was told, and watch her sister take all the glory. She had suffered through heartache and incredible loss while also knowing the greatest joy any woman could ever know by loving and being loved in return. She had lost her sister and gained the love of her life (an exchange that was, at times, unbalanced and unfair). She had been hated by the court and loved by three Kings. She had made mistakes and known her share of triumphs. And in the end, after an arranged engagement and an earth-shattering affair with a King, Kagome had finally earned the right to choose her own destiny.

And with God as her witness, she would never let that go to waste.


	38. Journey's End

**Author's Notes:** Well ladies and gentlemen, the time has come. After almost 18 months of pain, joy, love, heartbreak, and revelation, "The King's Mistress" has come to an end. I don't know what I can say, other than the compliment that you have all been such a delightful audience. Any flames I have received have been few and far between, and the one time I had to deal with a plagiarist you were all very supportive. I wish I could thank each and every one of you individually, but I can't. So this will have to suffice.

Thank you.

Below you will find links to more fanart, along with links to sites where TKM has been nominated for more awards, and a few final F.A.Q.s that I chose to answer in general, rather than individually, since so many of you asked the same questions. So if you've asked me something and it wasn't answered, there is a chance the answer is below.

The future of TKM is, at this point, hazy at best, but I have, at the very least, submitted copies to each member of my family to read and give their opinion and ask for advice to begin turning it into an original piece, and I hope after spring break of this year (so the beginning of April) to begin working on that monumental project. I'll be sure to let you all know when that is, so I can begin posting it on fiction press, where I hope to see all of you go to let me know how I'm doing since I value the opinions of everyone here. And as for other stories, I already stated that I intend to continue "Impossible Dreams", and a rough draft chapter outline for "Lord of the West" (the prequel to this story) is already under construction. So stay tuned for that. Plus, I have a few one-shot ideas in mind, including a few that will go along with TKM, so I hope you can all enjoy that.

And now, I suppose, I'd best say the words that are so painful and yet so wonderful to say at the same time. I couldn't be prouder of my accomplishment in this story, but I couldn't be more melancholy at the thought that I will never again post a new chapter for it on this site. And even though I intend to continue work on it, transforming it into an original work, there will never again be the joy of posting something brand new and exciting that has never been seen before by any audience. Oh well. It has been a wonderful ride, and I have enjoyed sharing it with you.

So now, with your permission, I take my leave. Adieu.

* * *

**Award Nominations/Voting**

"The King's Mistress" has been nominated for THREE awards at the Inuyasha Fanguild. This is a dream come true for me. It has been nominated in the following categories:

- Best Drama  
- Best Romance (Inuyasha/Kagome)  
- Best Serial Fiction

Also, to ice the top of an already perfect cake, my first ever one-shot, "Perfectly Flawed", has also received nominations in THREE separate categories. I can hardly believe it. The categories are:

- Best Romance (Inuyasha/Kagome)  
- Best One-shot  
- Best Characterization (for Inuyasha)

Thank you all so much for the honor, and I can't begin to express my gratitude for all your support. The Fanguild is currently voting for the awards, so if you're a member be sure to go and vote. There is some incredible fiction up for awards this quarter! The link can be found on my profile page! Thanks again!

* * *

**FANART! FANART! FANART!**

Alright, here's the next batch of fanart from all you wonderful readers/budding artists. Everyone puts TKM to life so beautifully! And I hope to see more art from everyone even though this story is now technically complete. Enjoy, everyone!

_Artist: Athyra_  
- http/www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 27238253/

_Artist: Han Mei_  
- http/www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 27641354/

_Artist: False-Angel_  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 27903397/  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 28350447/

_Artist: CissboX_  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 27913944/  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 28141712/  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 28218412/

_Artist: The Painted Lady (a.k.a. LadyBloodaxe)_  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 28359915/

_Artist: Fire-Senshi_  
- http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 28352509/

* * *

**F.A.Q.**

_Why did Kagome recover so quickly from her grief?_

I based Kagome's grief process on my own experience and what I went through when I lost someone very near and dear to my heart suddenly due to a previously unknown heart condition. He was only 35, and in perfect health, and literally went to bed one night and failed to wake up the next morning, so it was as unexpected as death can be. I remember feeling desolate, hopeless, and ill for many days. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep very well, and I didn't want to talk to anyone. But I also recall that there was suddenly a morning when I woke up and it was as though there was finally a change in my life. I could breathe again...that's the best way I can describe it. It was literally as though my body had decided it was time to release its grief and move forward, never forgetting, but finally able to go on living. So I gave Kagome a similar experience, but because it was her sister she lost, I made the grieving period much longer (remember, over a month passed between the time of the funeral and the time of the next chapter, and there was also a week between Kikyou's death and the funeral, so Kagome was in a state of mourning like the one I described above for at least 6 weeks). And the reason I didn't go through her grief process step-by-step is because that would have become tedious. Those of us who have lost loved ones would understand without extra chapters what Kagome is feeling, and for those who have not lost, well, I remember how I was before Ted died, and it doesn't matter if someone writes an entire novel about grief...you can't understand it fully until you experience it. So I felt it would have been a waste of time for the readers, as well as myself.

_Why did you so often have Kagome choose Kikyou over Inuyasha? Wouldn't she be more loyal to the man she loves?_

This is a question posed to me so often throughout this story I could almost predict that each chapter at least one person would ask. I don't feel I was unrealistic in my portrayal of Kagome and Kikyou's relationship. So often I feel like when people write romance novels they completely ignore the pull of the love for one's family. True, the one you love eventually becomes your family, but it's still different. Kagome did not grow up with Inuyasha. She did not learn how to play her violin with him at her side; she did not struggle through puberty and hardship with his guidance and comfort. And as such she could not feel as loyal to him. That does not mean she did not love him, however. I feel like some people were misplacing love for loyalty. If Kagome had known Inuyasha as long as I feel she's known him in the actual anime (which, I always guess, is at least a few years), then perhaps her loyalty towards him would be a little stronger, but in this case she was still looking at almost seventeen years' worth of loyalty for Kikyou, and only about one year of loyalty for Inuyasha. Knowing how much I love my brother, and would do anything for him (and he for me), I don't feel in this case that I ever went overboard. Also, Kagome knew, deep down, that Inuyasha could protect himself. Kikyou could not. So naturally she would help her sister. If they had both been in front of a charging horse and she had to choose in a split second (rather than have days and weeks to think about it as was the case in this story), well...that's another story. Then I'd be more inclined to think that love would overpower loyalty and duty. But in this case...all I can say is never underestimate the power of logic and the mind to talk oneself out of or into almost anything.

* * *

Title: The King's Mistress

Author: dolphingirl0113

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Journey's End

Rating: PG-13 (for language and, at times, implied sexual situations)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I take credit for several of the historical ideas, facts, and realities I have taken and used.

* * *

_It was an incredible, liberating experience to feel like my life had at long last been returned to me. And yet, after having suffered so much, I felt like I had earned the right to choose my destiny and shape my own future. I had lived my life up until then exactly how everyone else had expected me to…so it was time to live the way I wanted to live._

_The way Kagome Higurashi, the woman (not the sister, or the daughter, or the mistress of Inuyasha, or the betrothed of Kouga) wanted to live. _

_The court accepted my relationship with their King almost as though they'd known all along that we had been in love, and I suppose I wouldn't have been surprised if every man and woman came up to me and said they'd seen it and known. After all, the only people who mattered had already told me that we had been rather obvious, so unless every courtier was an idiot (which I suppose, based on my experiences, is a distinct possibility), it would be only natural to assume that they connected the dots as well. _

_Either way, I cared little. I was a woman in love, and finally allowed to show it openly. _

_I can still recall the way I would embarrass Inuyasha by kissing him openly before the entire court, or leaning against him closely as we would dance. I remember that first public kiss best. The way his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his cheeks turned such a brilliant shade of pink Miroku made a joke about how it brought out the amber color of his eyes. I couldn't stop laughing for days, and he couldn't stop scowling in public, though behind closed doors...well...let's just say he's a much more forgiving person when he's not forced to appear before his subjects. _

_I'd like to say that's changed. I'd like to say that he's grown more relaxed in my presence while in front of others, but that would be a lie. He has never been a very open person, and he still hasn't gotten used to the fact that I am…so no matter what I do, or how much I smile, he is uncomfortable, but at least we've stopped arguing about it. At this point we simply agree to disagree, I no longer plant kisses on his cheek to placate his self-conscious personality, but at the same time I don't allow him to pull away from me in public. _

_It's just something he's had to adjust to because, honestly, I feel as though I've earned my right to love him openly and with abandon. _

_Our marriage came, as any of you who can do math may have guessed, a little sooner than we planned when I missed my courses and realized I was with child. It was one of the more embarrassing moments of my life when I had to admit to my mother the truth behind my 'delicate condition', but she was, as she always is, supportive, and when Inuyasha insisted on an immediate marriage to avoid a repeat of the scandal with his first wife, she and I both heartily agreed. _

_Neither Inuyasha or I wanted a large ceremony, mostly because nothing good had come of the last one. Inuyasha was, in all honesty, a little embarrassed that it was his second wedding at his young age, and I wasn't particularly eager to remind anyone of the fact that his previous wife had been my sister. So instead of inviting the entire country and holding it in a grand cathedral, we held a quiet ceremony one Sunday afternoon in May, with only the four other monarchs and our family and friends present. Sango carried my train and Miroku stood at Inuyasha's side once more._

_The ceremony was completed before anyone could catch wind of what was going on, so that the marriage was signed and sealed before anyone could protest, and, in all honesty, I wasn't as bothered by the secrecy as I thought I'd be. No, it wasn't quite the romantic ceremony I'd always dreamed of as a young girl, the nausea accompanying my pregnancy combined with my nerves enough to force me to my bed almost immediately after the priest proclaimed us man and wife, but I was content. I had the love of my life at my side, bound to me forever, and privately, after we disappeared to our chambers for the evening, he marked me as his in the ancient demon tradition as well...and to be perfectly honest, that meant more to me than anything as he had not marked Kikyou in such a way. _

_Despite the secrecy, however, and Inuyasha's very bitter regard for his court after what they'd done to Kikyou, we at least granted the public the chance to have a grand ceremony when I was officially crowned as the High Queen, and held many celebrations after the fact, with much drinking, dancing, and merriment, and for a time all seemed well. Of course there were the rumors that I knew would come when our son was born almost two months early, but we both ignored them, and they soon died down anyway since the child was obviously Inuyasha's thanks to his silver hair and amber eyes. _

_And on the night that I presented Inuyasha with his first son, he presented me with a gift of his own: the large, pink ball pendant I'd seen his mother wearing in so many of her portraits. He told me it was called the Jewel of Four Souls and that his father had found it long ago on some forgotten battlefield and presented it to his mother on the day he asked her to be his wife. He explained that his mother had wanted him to give it to the woman he eventually married, but when I asked Inuyasha why he had not given it to Kikyou he could not answer me, though I suspect it was because he did not want to hurt me with his answer. _

_No doubt it was for the same reason he had not marked her, or ever shared her bed, despite the fact that they had been, in the eyes of God, married. And the truth of those realities was too much for either of us to bear._

_She has become, unfortunately, someone we don't talk about much. It's strange, but the more distance that is put between us and that moment when she died, the more difficult it is for us to talk about it. Inuyasha has decided, as time has gone by, that he never really loved my sister at all, and that their entire courtship had been a farce. I am unable to think such things simply because I don't like the idea of Kikyou being hurt, and as such we've had many arguments, and over time have simply mutually agreed to not talk about either her or their relationship together. _

_I regret this, because it means suddenly it's become something evil…something that taints our otherwise beautiful marriage. But it can't be helped. I know he still mourns for her in his own way as the woman he couldn't protect, and I try not to think about it too much because then the old jealousy returns, and that is, any more, such a pointless emotion. Kikyou is dead, and the rivalry is over. She deserves to simply rest in peace with the man she loves, and not have her memory tainted by me. _

_And anyway, I prefer to remember her as she was to me, not to anyone else. And she was a wonderful sister, in spite of all her flaws. _

_I miss her still, just as my mother predicted, but I suppose that is to be expected. I don't suppose I'll ever fully adjust to the empty part of my heart that feels as though a piece of me has already died and crossed over to the next world. It's as though Kikyou and I shared the same soul, and now that she's gone a part of me has gone too. _

_Still, I've filled that part of my heart with the piece of himself that Inuyasha has given to me, and that is enough. Or, as I used to always think, it has to be enough. Otherwise, I don't think I could ever be truly and completely happy again. After all, I've already received more than I could have ever hoped for from life when I first arrived at court nearly five years ago. I was bitter then, thinking I would have to marry a man I could never love, and angry with my sister for not speaking to me for so long. _

_How foolish I was then. _

_I thought I would never find love because I would have to marry a man I'd never met before. True, I didn't love him, but I didn't end up marrying him either and being betrothed to Kouga certainly didn't keep me from falling in love with someone else. _

_Yet even so Kouga, true to his word, continues to be my friend, coming to my side in full support whenever I need allies from one monarch to another. He married Ayame just nine months ago, and I am truly happy for both of them, knowing he has made her dreams come true and also knowing he at last has someone with him that I know will love him as he deserves. I never did mean to hurt him, though I suppose all that matters is that I did hurt him, regardless. But I am sorry. I suppose it is true that the path to Hell is paved with good intentions. I tried so hard to do right by everyone that in the end I hurt everyone instead, including myself._

_I nearly lost the man I loved because I wanted to help Kikyou, but still couldn't resist his call, and in the end broke the heart of another man who I should have simply said no to in the beginning, and then also betrayed my sister by becoming the mistress of her husband. If I had simply been true to my own heart from the beginning, Kikyou would have never married Inuyasha in the first place, I never would have hurt Kouga the way I did, and, more than anything, she would have never been put on trial in the first place. _

_But I couldn't see it then, and I've learned to forgive myself…mostly. If we were meant to see into the future, it would be so. But we're not. So instead all we can do is the best we can, and hope that, at the end of our lives, we can look back and say well done, as Kikyou was able to say the day she died. _

_It seems strange to realize that I've come to the end of my story. I've been writing this memoir now for nearly eighteen months, and the child I recently had is already up and walking thanks to his demon blood. He's certainly a handful, not only for me, but also for all of his nurses, but I love him just the same, as does his father._

_I look at my little family and can hardly believe how lucky I am. God does work in mysterious ways, because we recently received word that Henry VIII, the supposed Golden Prince of Europe, has finally lost his mind, or something to that effect. He did indeed manage to divorce his wife, Katharine of Aragon, though I pity that poor woman because she supposedly died old and alone in some far off little castle, and not even her daughter could come to her. And all because she couldn't bear Henry a son. _

_And now Anne Boleyn, the once Great Whore of England, has become a martyr herself, because she has been locked away and is going to be beheaded, accused of treason through several affairs, including, supposedly, one with her own brother. I pity her too; this cannot be the end she fought so hard for when she thought to overthrow a Queen. And it is all, I am quite sure, because she couldn't bear King Henry any of the sons he so desperately craves. _

_And even if the accusations are true, I wouldn't doubt that the poor woman was driven to such extremes simply because she was so desperate to carry a child to term she would do anything. _

_Why then, I often wonder, was I blessed already with two healthy sons when my husband could care less whether he has daughters, sons, or, frankly, any children at all, while these other women, Katherine and Anne, couldn't have any children other than one daughter and their husband would do anything for a son. _

_Strange…and unfair, in my opinion. _

_Still, I suppose it does me no good to worry about the fate of a woman I hardly met once. I've done all I can by sending her a letter, Queen to Queen, to tell her of my sorrow over her fate, and that I pray for her daily. There is nothing more I can do. Our country is no strong ally of England, and has no pull on Henry or his decisions. And, more than that, even if we did, I know Inuyasha would never get involved in something as dangerous as all these matters with the Pope and the Church of England and Martin Luther and everything else. It's a revolutionary problem that we need no part of, since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru can both still remember a time when their country balanced on a knife's edge and peace was a fragile new novelty that could barely be contained. _

_So I content myself with what I have, and try to do my best as Queen of our great country. I have two sons to raise now, and I hope that, in time, I will also be blessed with a daughter with whom I may share all my wisdom and womanly advice, but in the meantime I foster in my sons affection as well as a healthy rivalry, for it forces them to strive to better themselves, even at their young ages. _

_I see them, and I am reminded of Kikyou and myself...and it makes me smile. She can live on, not only in me, but in them as well._

_My beautiful, beautiful children. _

_I've already had to deal with their tears on certain occasions when they've come to me crying after a mother refused to allow her children to play with them because of their mixed blood, and I've also had to calm Inuyasha's raging temper whenever this happens, but I am grateful that, unlike Inuyasha, my sons are not alone, because Shippou is always willing to play with them, and more than that, Miroku and Sango have a young girl who cares little for blood or race or ancestors. I am grateful for that; grateful that my children won't have to know the loneliness that their father did growing up._

_And now it is even said that Rin is with child for the first time, and I am thrilled for her. I can't wait to have a fellow Queen be busy raising a child, and I have dreams of one day watching the children of the royal households become great friends and visit back and forth throughout the holidays and in the summertime. Though it seems rather unlikely at this point that any children will come from either the East or the South, for while Kagura continues to reign as a Queen in her own right and refuses to marry or have any children, Bankotsu maintains that he will not marry at all, saying that his nephew, the son of his brother, will one day inherit his throne. _

_I personally think it's a pity, since I know many women who would gladly become his wife, but he insists, in subtle ways, that I am the only one for him, and I simply smile and nod my head and remind him that I do not require him to stay single for my sake. But honestly, I also think he just enjoys being a bachelor. Still, I know Inuyasha wishes he would just marry so that he would stop flirting with me and sending me gifts. _

_Even now, my beloved hanyou fears he will lose me. At times I find it adorable, and at other moments I find it annoying and infuriating, but through it all, I keep it as a reminder that he loves me, because Inuyasha doesn't care about losing something that means nothing to him. _

_I just have to remind myself of that each time we have an argument about it. _

_So I suppose, with nothing more to say, I had best end this memoir and give it to the monks so that it may be put in their library with the other manuscripts and memoirs of rulers that have come before me. I feel slightly strange putting myself up with the likes of King Inutaisho and Queen Izayoi, but I suppose it had to happen eventually, so it might as well be now. I certainly hope the most exciting part of my life is over, and I can now be allowed to live in peace with my family for the rest of my life. Having finished this memoir also means I'm enjoying the right to taunt Inuyasha by reminding him that I have now fulfilled my duty as Queen, whereas he has not, and I warn him that if he waits much longer he'll have a couple hundred years' worth of life to write about…but he just growls and tells me to leave him alone._

_It's incredible that he will live longer than any mortal could possibly dream, and yet, in some ways, I don't think he will ever change. I truly believe that in two hundred years he will be just the same as he is now, with the same temper and the same genuine heart that drew me to him in the first place. I find that comforting. Perhaps that means he can prevent me from changing too much as well. Perhaps, together, we can stay forever young, despite the fact that the years will age us, if not as physically fast as most humans, than at least as fast mentally. _

_My Inuyasha. _

_My joy, my love, and my life. I pray all women may find a man to love as I love him, and that they may be cherished and loved in return as I know he loves me. I truly believe love is the greatest gift any of us can give to others, and the greatest joy we ourselves can receive. _

_I also pray that you who are reading this have found whatever it is that you were looking for when you were first drawn to the monastery library and took this from the shelf. If nothing else, learn from my mistakes, and use the lessons I have learned to better yourselves without being forced to endure all the pain I did. Besides love, the imparting of wisdom is the best thing one being can offer to another, and I offer what I have learned in life willingly to anyone who will accept it. So please take it, and may God smile upon you in whatever you do. _

_And now my story is finished. _

_No more living in the past. My advisers, especially Gideon, were correct by insisting I write this. I was so resistant at first, and now, looking back, I realize that was only because I feared bringing back too many painful memories. And indeed, there are still many scars in my heart that I had thought healed, but I now see are not. Still, the first step to enlightenment, as they say, is seeing the truth for what it is, so perhaps now I can truly begin to move on and live my life the way it is meant to be lived, since the hardest part is recognizing our own faults, which I have had to do in writing this, admitting to all the mistakes I made, and how blind I had been so many times, even as I tried to help._

_It was difficult to see, but I now realize that, in trying to help everyone I sometimes did more damage than good for those I loved. Still, while I made mistakes, I can honestly say it was all with the best of intentions, so I refuse to allow guilt to plague me any longer, for either Kikyou's death, or even, to some extent, my own suffering throughout that year when I first came to court, and in all the years since, for I have suffered, silently, in moments when I am alone or visit Kikyou's resting place._

_I owe her at least the effort of trying to live again, because I see now that while I have been happy with Inuyasha, and with my children, writing this memoir has made me see that I have still been somewhat melancholy, in spite of my resolutions to move forward and be happy. So now I'll try again._

_I owe her that much._

_Kikyo. My beloved sister. _

_After all, she was a woman who never failed to see the truth for what it was, learn from it, and then try to better herself through her mistakes, and I respected her so much for that and many other reasons. Even when life threw her to the ground, she was able to stand back up, and that is the greatest lesson I could learn from her. When fate demanded she pay the price of her mistakes she went willingly to the very gates of Hell and stood firmly with her back straight and her head held high. Never again, in my mind, shall I know another like her. And I'm glad of it. At long last people can see how different we truly are, and I shall never again endure the pain of the comparisons and the Higurashi sister rivalry. Instead she is fondly remembered as Fire and Bravery while I am known as Kindness and Devotion, and while I am often compared to Queen Izayoi for my mild temper (obviously the court doesn't see my arguments with Inuyasha), Kikyou is often compared to the great Inutaisho for her fierce and indomitable spirit. _

_And, as Kikyou said on the day she died, that is enough._

_So now, with a heart that feels lighter than it has in years, I shall do what I have always tried to do, and move forward towards whatever destiny I am meant for with the courage and strength I have learned from both my mother and my sister. I have known hardship and pain, but can still find joy in many things if I try. And after all, every time I've thought I should never recover or never be the same again, I've proven myself wrong, so why shouldn't it be the same this time? I never thought I could play my violin again after my father died, and yet now I play it nearly every day, often for my children, my older son to my delight already demanding an instrument of his own. I never thought I would find true love after I was engaged to Kouga, and then I met Inuyasha. I never thought I would be able to live without Kikyou, and yet I have now for almost five years. _

_And in the end I suppose that's the greatest lesson of all. Life does go on, even if we think it cannot, and the heart does mend even when we think it won't. The human spirit is a beautiful thing, even for all of its flaws, and seems to always triumph over what we think can never be. After all, I'm sure that even for an immortal being the concept of never is an awfully long time…and, at the very least, the human spirit grows bored without change. Don't you agree? _

_God bless!_

_Kagome, Queen_

_**THE END**_


End file.
